Das Grüne Mädchen
by Aschenbroedel
Summary: Hermine wird in Slytherin eingeteilt. Wie werden sich die Ereignisse verändern, wenn der Verstand des Goldenen Trios andere Freunde hat? AU. Dunklere Charaktere. HG/DM. Übersetzung der Geschichte von Colubrina.
1. Die Auswahl

_Hallo alle zusammen. Meine eigenen Geschichten wollen im Moment nicht wirklich fließen und ich dachte, ich poste stattdessen eine meiner Übersetzungen. Colubrina hat viele richtig gute Geschichten, aber 'The Green Girl' hat es mir besonders angetan. Wessen Englisch gut genug ist, dem rate ich ihr Original zu lesen, aber für alle anderen werde ich heute die ersten beiden und danach einmal die Woche ein Kapitel posten. Colubrinas Anmerkungen habe ich immer dann mitübersetzt, wenn sie sich auf den Inhalt bezogen, nicht aber, wenn es um die Häufigkeit ihrer ursprünglichen Uploads oder ähnliches ging._

 _Colubrinas Profil findet ihr hier: www. fanfiction u/4314892/Colubrina_

 _'The Green Girl' hier: www. fanfiction s/11027125/1/The-Green-Girl_

 _(richtige Links findet ihr in meinem Profil)_

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:** Die Geschichte begann als Drabble, und meine wunderbare Beta, ShayaLonnie, überzeugte mich zusammen mit Dutzenden von Lesern, sie weiter zu führen. Also präsentiere ich hier für euch Hermine als Slytherin._

 _Bitte ladet meine Werke nicht als PDFs oder epubs herunter._

* * *

 **Die Auswahl**

Hermine Granger wusste alles über die Häuser von Hogwarts. Schließlich hatte sie die _Geschiche Hogwarts'_ von vorne bis hinten gelesen. Mehrmals. Und sie hatte einige Zeit damit verbracht zu überlegen, in welches Haus sie kommen würde.

Slytherin war es eindeutig nicht; das Haus war besessen von Blutlinien und sie muggelstämmig, was es direkt ausschloss. Sie dachte nicht, dass sie nett genug war für Hufflepuff; es schien schrecklich, so etwas über sich selbst zu sagen, aber sie kannte sich selbst ziemlich gut, und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie die richtige Einstellung für das Haus hatte. Sie hatte Ravenclaw in Erwägung gezogen; sie wusste, dass sie schlau war, und das schien ihr ein vernünftiges Ergebnis zu sein, wenn auch vielleicht etwas vorhersehbar. Aber was sie wirklich wollte, war Gryffindor. Tapfer und kühn zu sein, hörte sich wundervoll an.

Und beliebt. Sie konnte sehen, dass die Gryffindors die Lieblinge der Schule waren, selbst mit einem kurzen Blick. Sie lachten auf ihren Stühlen, golden und glorreich, als Hermine neben den Jungen, die sie im Zug kennen gelernt hatte, stand und wartete, während die sich in eine schreckliche Nervosität über die Auswahlzeremonie steigerten. Sie hatte nie wirklich Freunde gehabt, keine guten Freunde, und das wollte sie mehr als alles andere.

Sie verstand, dass es wahrscheinlich Ravenclaw sein würde, aber sie hoffte dennoch auf Gryffindor.

Doch kaum hatte der Hut ihren Kopf berührt, rief er „Slytherin!", und sie musste ihn bitten, sich zu wiederholen. _Geh schon los, Mädchen,_ sagte er. _Du wirst groß werden in Slytherin._

Sie stand auf und blickte zittrig über den Tisch ihres neuen Hauses. Sie hatte nur wenige Schritte auf ihn zu gemacht, als das Buhen anfing. Sie fuhr herum und einige rothaarige Jungen am Gryffindortisch buhten sie tatsächlich aus. Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um nicht zu weinen anzufangen, und sah zurück zu den Jungen, die sie im Zug getroffen hatte. Keiner von ihnen blickte sie an.

Oh, das war einfach _toll_. Verdammter Hut.

Sie ging mit raschen Schritten zu dem Tisch, dem sie zugeteilt worden war, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und blickte den Rest des Raumes finster an, während sie die Tränen weg blinzelte. „Achte nicht auf sie", sagte ein älteres Mädchen. „Verfluchte Arschlöcher allesamt. Du bist jetzt eine von uns."

„Ich bin muggelstämmig", brachte Hermine heraus, um es schnell hinter sich zu bringen.

Es gab eine Pause – lang genug, um extrem unbehaglich zu sein, und sie abwägen zu lassen, ob sie die Schule wieder verlassen könnte – bis ein unscheinbares Mädchen in ihrem Jahr die Achseln zuckte und, als sich der schnöselige blonde Junge vom Zug setzte, einer der älteren Jungen sagte: „Tja, du bist jetzt _unsere_ Muggelstämmige. Wir passen auf uns auf."

Sie hörte ein anderes Kind murmeln: „Wir müssen es."

„Muggestämmig?" Der blonde Junge sah sie an und sie seufzte in Erwartung von Schikane, aber er streckte seine Hand aus. „Draco Malfoy."

„Hermine Granger", sagte sie und schüttelte seine Hand. Er zog sie näher zu sich, um Platz auf der Bank zu machen für einen schlaksigen Jungen mit dunklem Haar.

„Theo", sagte er, „Wir haben eine Muggelstämmige in unserem Jahr."

„Cool", war alles, was der neuste Junge sagte.

„Ich habe dich mit Weasley im Zug gesehen", fuhr Draco fort. „Das waren seine älteren Brüder, die dich ausgebuht haben", fügte er hinzu und blickte finster über den Raum hinweg zu den goldenen, lachenden Mistkerlen. „Wie ist er so?"

Es entstand eine erneute Pause, und sie merkte, dass das ganze Ende des langen Tisches ihr zuhörte. „Er kaut mit offenem Mund", sagte sie langsam, „und er schien sich vor Allem diesem Potter anbiedern zu wollen."

Gelächter stieg vom Tisch auf und sie hörte jemanden sagen, „Na klar. Loser."

„Möchtest du dich für das Buhen revanchieren?" Der dunkelhaarige Junge hatte sich weitergeschoben, um Platz für einen dunkelhäutigen Jungen zu machen, und jetzt wurde sie direkt in Dracos Seite gedrückt.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

Er grinste sie an, ein gemeines kleines Grinsen, und sie grinste unwillkürlich zurück. Hufflepuff wäre wirklich eine schlechte Wahl gewesen, aber dies, nun, dies konnte sie tun. Das unscheinbare Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches lehnte sich vor, um zuzuhören, und Hermine fand sich in mitten einer Gruppe von fröhlichen, Pläne schmiedenden Missetätern. Einer Gruppe, dachte sie, von Freunden.

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:** Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie merkwürdig es ist, dass ein magischer Hut in der Harry Potter Welt eine solche Macht hat, und wie eine kurze Auswahl einen riesigen Unterschied für den Ausgang der Geschichte haben kann. Man nimmt dem Goldenen Trio den Verstand weg und macht sie einer anderen Gruppe Kinder loyal, und auf einmal hat man einen völlig anderen Verlauf. Das ist viel Macht für einen Hut._


	2. Jahr Eins

Zaubertränke war _genial_. Hermine saß neben Theodore Nott, und als sie der Rede des Professors über das Abfüllen von Ruhm und das Verkorken des Todes gebannt lauschte, schrieb sie dem Jungen ein schnelle Notiz: _Wie würde man den Tod verkorken?_

Er rollte mit den Augen.

Der Professor schien etwas gegen Potter zu haben, was ein wenig merkwürdig war, da das Jahr gerade erst begonnen hatte, aber nachdem sie es dem Jungen-der-lebte immer noch übel nahm, dass sie für ihn unsichtbar geworden war, nachdem sie nach Slytherin gekommen war, tat ihr der Typ nicht wirklich leid.

Der Professor hatte die erste Stunde damit begonnen, dem Jungen eine Vielzahl von Fragen zu stellen, und Theo hatte sie festhalten müssen, damit sie ihre Hand nicht in die Luft streckte. „Lass es sein", hatte er ihr zugezischt. „Du wirst wie schleimige Streberin wirken."

„Aber ich weiß die Antwort", hatte sie zurück gezischt.

„Na und?", hatte er erwidert und nach einem scharfen Blick von ihm hatte sie aufgehört ihre Hand zu erheben. Was sie auch sonst seit der Auswahl herausgefunden hatte, eines war völlig eindeutig: Slytherins passten auf sich auf. Selbst wenn Theo nicht ihr Freund wäre – und er war es – hätte er sie davon abgehalten, einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, selbst wenn er sie hätte verfluchen müssen.

Slytherin, wie sich herausstellte, war ebenfalls genial. Sie hatte einen Jungen geschlagen, der sie Schlammblut genannt hatte, und, anstatt in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, wie es passiert war, wenn sie sich in der Grundschule gegen Fieslinge gewehrt hatte – Hermine konnte sehr körperlich werden, wenn sie zornig war – hatte jeder den Schüler ausgelacht, den sie verprügelt hatte, und ihm befohlen, seine Zunge vor ihrer Hausgenossin zu hüten. „Nenn' die Gryffindors Schlammblut, wenn du vulgär sein willst", hatte ein älteres Mädchen höhnisch gesagt, bevor sie in Hermines Richtung hinzugefügt hatte: „Wenn er das nochmal tut, ziel auf seine Eier."

„Wenn er das nochmal tut", hatte Draco gesagt, „wird er keine Eier mehr haben, auf die sie treten kann."

Sie hatte ihn dafür geschubst. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", hatte sie gesagt und er hatte ihr sein böses kleines Grinsen geschenkt.

„Jap", hatte er gesagt. „Wenn du es nicht könntest, wärst du langweilig."

Draco war auch genial; verwöhnt und impulsiv und gemein wie eine Schlange, aber genial. Freunde zu haben – richtige Freunde – war wundervoll. Sie wollte diesen Ort _niemals_ verlassen.

Fliegen war leider nicht genial. Oder zumindest war sie nicht genial darin. Dass Draco es war, war besonders nervig. Er verbrachte so viel Zeit in ihrer ersten Flugstunde damit, ihr ironische Tipps zu geben, dass Theo ihm schließlich riet es sein zu lassen, bevor er das zweite Mitglied des „Slytherins, die von Hermine geschlagen wurden"-Klubs wurde.

Wenigstens gab es einen Jungen, der schlechter war als sie, dachte sie als sie sich ins Gras setzte und schmollte. Pansy ließ sich neben sie fallen und Blaise gesellte sich zu ihnen, seine langen Beine vor sich ausgestreckt, als sie einem Gryffindor, an dessen Namen sie sich nicht erinnerte, dabei zusahen, wie er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verlor.

„Siehst du", sagte Blaise und knuffte Hermine. „Es hätte schlimmer sein können."

„Ja", sagte sie und legte sich hin. „Ich hätte zu ihnen zugeteilt worden sein können. Ich wollte das, wisst ihr."

Pansy schüttelte sich dramatisch, bevor sie fragte: „Was macht Draco da? Warum fängt er schon wieder was mit Potter an? Was ist es diesmal?"

Hermine seufzte. „Warst du nicht an der Reihe auf ihn aufzupassen?", murmelte sie. „Ich wünschte er würde den Typ allein lassen."

„Potter ist ein verwöhntes Balg", sagte Pansy und legte sich neben sie, „und Draco kann auf sich selbst aufpassen." Hermine rollte mit den Augen. So wie sie es sah, wurde Draco von Schwierigkeiten angezogen wie eine Biene vom Honig, ohne jemals einen Plan B zu haben.

„Scheiße." Blaise zeigte gen Himmel, auf Draco, der so schnell wie möglich auf den Boden zuflog, während Potter höher in die Luft schoss. Beide Mädchen saßen auf und sahen zu, wie Draco sanft landete, und er, Greg und Vincent schlenderten auf sie zu, selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern. „Das war knapp, Kumpel", fügte Blaise hinzu als Professor McGonagall, Beschützerin aller Gryffindors, aus dem Gebäude gerannt kam und Harry Potter ankeifte.

„Hast du wirklich dem dummen Jungen sein dummes Ding gestohlen?", fragte Hermine, während sie hörte, wie Potter sich herauszureden versuchte, als er am Ohr fortgezerrt wurde. „Bist du ein Idiot?"

„Oh, Hermine, warum stehst du für ihn ein?", fragte Draco, ließ sich neben sie fallen und zog an ihrem Haar. „Hat er nicht heute morgen noch wegen dir seine Nase gerümpft? In dieser 'Ich kann ihr unmöglich nahe kommen, weil sie plötzlich böse werden und meine Seele verzehren könnte'-Art ihres oh-so-überlegenen Gryffindor-Hohns?"

„Ja, hat er", bestätigte Blaise. „Du hast es nicht gesehen, weil du aus _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ vorgelesen hast. Als ob das helfen würde." Sie stieß ihn an und er lachte. „Keine Sorge, wir geben dir heimlichen Nachhilfeunterricht im Fliegen. Du darfst das Haus nicht lächerlich machen, und Madam Hooch ist es egal, ob jemand außer ihren wertvollen Quidditchspielern fliegen kann."

* * *

„Du hast ihn _wozu_ herausgefordert?!", zischte Hermine Draco über den Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu. „Du _bist_ ein Idiot. Du willst herumschleichen und Slytherin Punkte kosten, nur weil du den wertlosen Schwachkopf nicht in Ruhe lassen kannst. Was stimmt nicht mit dir?"

„Oh, komm schon, Hermine", sagte Draco, stopfte eine Süßigkeit, die seine Mutter ihm geschickt hatte, in den Mund und hielt ihr die Schachtel hin. Sie sah ihn irritiert an, konnte aber den Petit Fours nicht wiederstehen.

„Ich wette, er taucht nicht einmal auf", sagte Theo und griff in die Box. „Der ganze Gryffindor-Tapferkeitsquatsch ist nur Gerede."

„Sie sind mutig", sagte Blaise, „sie sind nur dumm dabei. Wenn du jemanden willst, der direkt in den Tod stürmt, schnapp' dir einen Gryff. Wenn du gewinnen willst, Slytherin."

„Hey", Draco sah auf seine Schachtel. „Ihr Penner habt meinen ganzen Kuchen gegessen."

„Und es war so nett von dir zu teilen", sagte Hermine, „vor Allem, da du Punkte verlieren wirst, wenn du nach der Ausgangssperre dabei erwischt wirst, wie du dich mit Harry Potter duellierst."

„Ich werde nicht geschnappt werden", sagte Draco zuversichtlich.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sowohl er als auch Theo recht hatten; Potter tauchte nicht auf, aber Draco vermied es, erwischt zu werden. „Hab's dir gesagt", sagte er zu Hermine, als sie zum Frühstück gingen. Sie rollte erneut mit den Augen, ein Ausdruck, der rasch zu Gewohnheit wurde, wenn sie mit Draco zu tun hatte.

„Wenn du schon raus schleichen musstest, hättest du den kleinen Idioten wenigsten schlagen können", murmelte sie. „Warum ist er überhaupt noch hier? Hätte er nicht nach Hause geschickt werden sollen oder so, nachdem er wie ein Verrückter herum geflogen ist, nachdem uns genau das verboten wurde?"

„Weiß nicht", murmelte Greg. „Was hat er da?"

Ihr ungeliebtester Erstklässler kam ihnen in der Halle entgegen und trug beinahe ehrfürchtig ein langes, schmales Päckchen. „Lasst es uns raus finden", schlug Draco vor und sie traten vor den Jungen, um seinen Weg zu versperren.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir das tun", murmelte Hermine zu Theo. „Wen schert es, was Potter mit der Post bekommt?"

„Wir halten Draco bei Laune, weil _der_ Kuchen mit der Post bekommt", sagte Theo deutlich genug, damit Draco sie hörte. Ihr blonder Freund warf ihnen einen extrem irritierten Blick zurück, aber da seine Lakaien keinen Versuch unternahmen ihn aufzuhalten, riss er das Paket aus Potters Händen.

„Das ist ein Besen", lachte er. „Diesmal bist du dran, Potter. Erstklässler dürfen keinen haben."

„Es ist ein Nimbus Zweitausend", gab Ron an.

Hermine lehnte sich zu Theo und sagte laut: „Gibt er tatsächlich mit dem Besen eines anderen Jungen an?" Ron wurde rot und Theo biss seine Lippe und blickte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu ihr hinunter.

„Ich bin im Quidditchteam", prahlte Potter und Hermine sah, dass Draco, der so oft über Quidditch redete, dass sie ihn manchmal anschreien wollte, kurz vorm Platzen war.

„Na, ist das nicht schön für dich", sagte sie. „Einige von uns halten uns an die Regeln, aber ich schätze, dass wenn man eine _Berühmtheit_ ist, man die Regeln brechen kann und dann damit belohnt wird, dass weitere für einen gebeugt werden."

„Ich frage mich, ob darüber ihm _Propheten_ berichtet wird", warf Theo ein, während Draco langsam von dem verhassten Jungen zurückwich. Hermine ergriff seine Hand um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts Unüberlegtes tat.

„Oh, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte sie. „Schließlich ist er _berühmt_. Er ist so berühmt, dass sein kleiner Handlanger alles über seinen Besen weiß." Sie wedelte mit den Fingern ihrer freien Hand in der Luft, und Theo kicherte spöttisch. „Viel Spaß mit eurem Besen, Jungs", sagte sie, als sie Draco den Korridor hinabzog, Theo und Greg dicht hinter ihnen.

„Das ist _so unfair_ ", regte sie sich später in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum auf. „Wenn du erwischt worden wärst, so herum zu fliegen, -"

„Naja", sagte Greg, „dann wäre sein Vater aufgetaucht und alles wäre in Ordnung gewesen."

„Na gut!", blaffte Hermine. „Wenn _du_ dabei erwischt worden wärst -"

„Ich wäre so tot gewesen", sagte Greg und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Regeln gelten für alle oder sie gelten für niemanden", sagte Hermine vor Wut kochend. „Es ist nicht _richtig_."

Du hast nicht wirklich gedacht, die Welt wäre fair, oder?", fragte Theo und rollte seine Augen.

* * *

Danach wandelte sich Hermines Abneigung gegen Ron Weasley und Harry Potter von leichtem Verdruss, weil sie sie fallen gelassen hatten, nachdem sie in die Häuser eingeteilt worden waren, in einen sehr viel aktiveren Drang, das Paar zu drangsalieren. Sie bekam ihre nächste Chance in Zauberkunst, als Weasley es nicht schaffte, seine Feder schweben zu lassen.

„Du sagst es falsch", sagte Hermine so deutlich wie sie konnte zu Weasley. „Du musst den Aussprache-Richtlinien im Buch folgen, nicht denen in deinem Kopf. Regeln, Weasley. Magie folgt vorhersehbaren Regeln."

„Dann mach du es doch, wenn du so schlau bist", blaffte der Junge und, leicht feixend, wirkte sie den Zauber und die Feder schwebte vor ihr empor.

„Ja!" Professor Flitwick klatschte mit den Händen. „Miss Granger hat es geschafft! Fünf Punkte für Slytherin."

Als sie alle aus dem Klassenzimmer strömten und sich auf den Weg zum Schlosshof machten, motzte Weasley zu Potter: „Ich hasse dieses Granger-Mädchen. Sie ist so schrecklich; ich wette, sie hat nicht mal in Slytherin Freunde."

Harry Potter deutete über die offene Fläche dorthin, wo Greg Goyle das Mädchen umherwirbelte, während sie ihn auf den Rücken schlug und lachte. Malfoys Stimme wehte durch die Luft. „Das ist unser Mädchen, zeigt den Trotteln, wie es gemacht wird."

„Lass mich runter", konnte Weasley sie rufen hören, „oder ich verfluche dich, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest!" Selbst Pansy Parkinson, die ihre Hand in Malfoys gesteckt hatte, war am Grinsen. Sie stieß den Blonden an und deutete hinüber zu Weasley und Potter, und die ganze Gruppe der Slytherins, Hermine eingeschlossen, winkte dem Paar spöttisch zu.

„Ich denke", sagte Harry Potter, „sie hat Freunde."

* * *

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich gehen muss." Hermine sah etwas genervt auf zu Blaise und Greg. Darco hielt irgendwo anders Pansys Hand, in einer Beziehung, die abwechselnd süß und nervig war, und Theo war wahrscheinlich schon auf den Tribünen. Der Junge hatte eine ungesunde Liebe für Quidditch. Sie, andererseits, hatte das nicht. Es war kalt draußen. Es war nass. Und hier unten in ihrem reizenden Gemeinschaftsraum war es warm. Es gab ein Feuer. Sie hatte ein Buch. „Nehmt Vincent und Millie mit."

„Vincent muss Nachsitzen und Millie ist schon draußen mit Theo."

„Theo hasst Millie", sagte Hermine mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Erzähl ihr das", murmelte Greg und sie lachte. „Nein", beharrte er. „Sie ist verrückt nach ihm und er versucht so sehr höflich zu sein, aber du weißt, wie verrückt nach Jungs sie ist."

„Armer Theo." Hermine grinste, war aber noch immer nicht überzeugt von den Aussichten eines Qudditchspieles an diesem kalten Tag, und machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Blaise aber zog einfach ihre Decke weg.

„Du musst kommen. Hausstolz zeigen. Ich leihe dir einen Pullover, wenn dir kalt ist, aber jetzt komm schon."

„Du kannst zwischen Millie und Theo sitzen und ihn retten", beschwatzte Greg sie und Hermine schnaubte.

„Ich werde zwischen dir und Blaise sitzen und ihr könnt mich warm halten."

„Einverstanden", sagte Greg und Hermine runzelte dir Stirn.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ausgetrickst wurde?"

„Weil du das wurdest", sagte Blaise, „und obwohl du Regeln merkwürdig ernst nimmst, bist du nicht dumm."

Sie grummelte und steckte heimlich ihr Buch in eine Tasche und gesellte sich gerade rechtzeitig für den Anfang des Spieles zu den beiden. Nach einer Weile mit viel Geschrei und Jubel auf den Tribünen, das sie nicht wirklich interessierte, lehnte sie sich zu Greg und fragte: „Wann wird es interessant?"

„Es ist jetzt interessant", sagte er seufzend und Blaise schlang einen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich hin.

„Ich sehe, dass du versuchst dein Buch heraus zu holen", murmelte er. „Kein Lesen auf der Tribüne, Hermine."

„Da!", rief Greg und stieß sie an, „Sie haben den Schnatz entdeckt!"

Sie hörte sich selbst „Los, Flint!" rufen, als der ältere Junge Potter vom Kurs stieß und so den Jungen davon abhielt, den Ball zu fangen und das Spiel zu beenden. Der Ansager behauptete, dass das Foul – und sie gab zu, dass es ein Foul war, aber in einem Spiel, in dem riesige Bälle auf Spieler gelenkt wurden, um diese vom Besen zu werfen, erschien es ihr eher mild – offener und widerwärtiger Betrug war, und sie zischte Blaise zu: „Ist der Kommentar immer so einseitig?"

„Jap", sagte ein ältere Junge, der hinter ihnen stand. „Jeder hasst uns. Wir sind böse, weißt du." Er wedelte seine Finger in Richtung der drei, und Hermine, die sich umdrehte um ihn anzusehen, lachte.

„Wir sind einfach besser als sie", sagte Blaise, die Augen auf dem Feld, „und sie wissen es."

„Tor!", schrie Greg, und der Jubel von ihrem Teil der Tribüne war ohrenbetäubend.

„Wie viel länger wird das noch dauern?", flüsterte Hermine Blaise zu, obwohl ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Potter in Anspruch genommen worden war, der anscheinend vergessen hatte, wie man flog. „Und was ist mit dem los?", fragte sie und der Junge neben ihre folgte ihrem Finger, um Potter anzusehen, dessen Besen bockte.

„Weiß nicht, mir egal", sagte Blaise kurz ab und sie zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte erneut zu entscheiden, ob Greg oder Blaise mehr Körperwärme ausstrahlte, weil es wirklich kein schöner Tag war. Aber was auch immer mit Potter los war, wurde schlimmer und bald sahen sie alle fasziniert zu, wie sein offensichtlich verfluchter Besen sich schüttelte und zuckte. Er stürzte schließlich zu Boden und, gerade als sie sicher war, dass er sterben würde, richtete er sich auf und – was zur? - fing den Schnatz, der ihm quasi in die Hand fiel.

„Das kann nicht richtig sein", zischte sie Greg zu, der geschockt und mit offenem Mund aufs Feld starrte. „Zählt das überhaupt?"

Flint schrie, dass es kein fairer Fang war, aber der Stadionsprecher hatte Gryffindor bereits als Sieger erklärt, und Hermine hatte ihre Arme um sich geschlungen und murmelte: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr mich raus in die Kälte gezwungen habt, nur um das zu sehen. Das war _schrecklich_."

Sie gingen bedrückt von der Tribüne herunter, im Hintergrund war Flint noch am Schreien, und kehrten in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. „Ich hasse Quidditch", murmelte Hermine, bevor sie sich neben Theo, der Millie abgeschüttelt hatte, auf ein Sofa fallen ließ, und er zupfte an ihrem Haar, bevor er gegen sie sank.

„Das war ätzend", sagte er und sie nickte.

* * *

„Es ist _kalt_ ", beschwerte sie sich, aber ihr Jammern war halb gelacht, als sie die letzten Schneebälle auf Draco und Greg warf. Winter war gekommen und Schnee mit ihm, und alles war von einer weißen Decke bedeckt, die jegliche Makel verdeckte. Sie waren seit einer Stunde hier draußen; sie hatte Schnee unter ihrem Mantel, sie hatte Draco in eine Schneewehe geschubst und Greg hatte gelacht, als der andere Junge haspelte, dass sie _schummelte_.

„Ich dachte, du _wolltest_ , dass ich mehr schummele", hatte sie gesagt und ihn angegrinst. „'Du und dein Ding mit Regeln, Hermine. Das musst du überkommen.' Hast du das nicht heute Morgen noch gesagt, als ich dich nicht habe abschreiben lassen?"

Jetzt marschierten sie zurück ins Schloss, bereit den Elfen heiße Schokolade abzuschwatzen, und schüttelten den Schnee von ihren Haaren und Klamotten, als sie hinter einem riesigen Baum stecken blieben, der den Korridor versperrte, als der Wildhüter in für Weihnachten in die Große Halle brachte.

Draco, kalt und nass, war sogar noch weniger freundlich als üblich. „Denken Sie, Sie könnten diesen Baum bewegen? Einige von uns wollen hier lang." Als er das dynamische Duo erblickte, fügte er höhnisch hinzu: „Willst dir wohl ein wenig Taschengeld dazuverdienen, Weasley? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass du arm bist und so, aber Arbeit in der Schule verrichten? Wirklich?"

„Also Draco", sagte Hermine in ihrer lieblichsten Stimme, „Es ist nicht seine Schuld, dass ihm die Hütte des Wildhüters im Vergleich zu seinem zu Hause wie ein Palast vorkommt."

„Vielleicht will er der Wildhüter werden, wenn er groß ist?", sagte Draco und wandte sich feixend zu ihr um.

„Das könnte vielleicht zu intellektuell anspruchsvoll für -"

Ron stob vor Zorn brüllend auf sie zu, und hatte Dracos Mantel in seiner Faust gepackt, als Professor Snape hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Schlägerei?", fragte der Man höhnisch. „Das ist gegen die Hauslregeln, Weasley. Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."

„Er wurde provoziert", sagte der Wildhüter und blickte den Lehrer wütend an, aber der zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Dann sollte er lernen, sich zu kontrollieren." Der Mann sah die drei Slytherins an. „Ihr drei tropft den ganzen Flur voll. Geht und trocknet euch ab, und bestellt Kakao von der Küche, bevor ihr krank werdet."

„Danke sehr, Sir", sagte Hermine. „Das werden wir tun."

„Oh", fügte der Mann hinzu, „und, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Ich war beeindruckt von deinem letzten Aufsatz für Zaubertränke. Nicht nachlassen."

Ron Weasley und Harry Potter sahen sie beide finster an, als sie Draco und Greg bei der Hand nahm, und die beiden an dem wütenden Paar vorbei führte. Sie feixte sie an, und zeigte dann einen sehr viel respektvolleren Gesichtsausdruck, als sie an Professor Snape vorbeiging.

„Was bedeutet 'zu intellektuell anspruchsvoll'?", fragte Greg, als sie davon gingen.

„Es heißt, er ist zu dumm, den Job zu machen", sagte Draco gedehnt, und Hermine grinste zurück zu Ron und Harry, die beide ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatten. Die kleinen Penner hielten sich für zu gut, eine Slytherin anzuerkennen, aber sie würde es ihnen noch zeigen.

* * *

Theo hatte den Großteil des Nachmittags damit verbracht, Hermine in Weihnachtstraditionen zu unterweisen, bis sie die Hände in die Luft geworfen und gefragt hatte, warum es keine Zauberertraditionsklasse anstelle von Muggelkunde gab. „Wen kümmert Muggelkunde?", hatte sie beinahe gekreischt. „Niemand von euch wird wegrennen, um in der Muggelwelt zu leben, oder?"

Als Reaktion kam unhöfliches Schnauben von mehreren älteren Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum und mindestens ein Hustenanfall.

„Ihr müsst nicht wirklich wissen, wie die britische Post funktioniert, oder was man im Fernsehen gucken kann! Es ist Zeitverschwendung! Warum kann ich kein nützliches Fach haben, anstatt so gefoltert zu werden?" Sie sackte zusammen und bettete ihren Kopf auf ihren gefalteten Armen.

„Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte Greg und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Theo hat entschieden, dass es seine heilige Pflicht ist, ihr alles über Reinblütigkeit beizubringen", sagte Blaise gedehnt vom nächsten Tisch aus. „Er ist etwas unerbittlich."

„Weihnachten ist nicht so kompliziert", sagte Theo.

„Das wäre es nicht, Kumpel, wenn du dich an die Grundlagen halten würdest. Gib all deinen Freunden ein Geschenk, nichts zu teures, oder du wirkst protzig. Kein Schmuck, außer du bist mit dem Mädchen verlobt, was für uns noch kaum relevant ist", sagte Blaise.

„Könnte relevant sein", argumentierte Theo. „Manche Leute werden als Kinder verlobt."

„Merlin, Theo", sagte Draco. „Das tut niemand mehr."

„Reinblüter verloben ihre Kinder noch mit einander", sagte Hermine mit gerümpfter Nase. „Ihh."

„Tun Muggel das nicht?", fragte Theo.

„Nein!" Sie streckte ihre Zunge raus. „Das ist ekelig."

„Da muss ich ihr zustimmen", sagte Draco.

* * *

Hermine kaufte und verpackte und verschickte pflichtbewusst Geschenkte. Ein Buch über Quidditch für Theo, Süßigkeiten für Greg und Vincent. Sie kaufte Muggel-Lipgloss für Pansy und Millie in dem Wissen, dass die Kombination von Make-Up und Muggelwaren für beide Mädchen unwiderstehlich sein würde. Sie stand lange Zeit im Laden und betrachtete einen kleinen Schnatzanhänger für Draco, und beschloss schließlich, dass er zu viel sein könnte, und entschied sich für einen wirklichen Trainingsschnatz.

Er schickte ihr ein Armband. Es war nicht ausgefallen; sie war nicht sicher, ob die billigen Glasperlen in dieser Welt als Schmuck zählten, aber sie starrte es lange an, als sie die Schachtel öffnete, starrte es so lange an, dass die Eule ungeduldig schuhuhte, bis sie sich zusammenriss und ihr ein Leckerli gab. Sie trug es jeden Tag der Ferien, und nahm es erst ab, als sie zur Schule zurückkehrte.

Sie war nicht sicher, was es bedeutete. War nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt etwas bedeutete. Er war irgendwie mit Pansy zusammen, wenn 'zusammen' bedeutete, dass sie in den Fluren Händchen hielten und bei Quidditchspielen und auf den Sofas im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen saßen. Und, auch wenn die Feinheiten der Reinblutweihnachtsetikette – von Theo gefiltert – sie beinahe dazu gebracht hatten, etwas durch die Gegend zu werden, hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie für _alles_ Regeln hatten. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie sich zu etwas verpflichten würde, sollte sie es tragen, und so tat sie es nicht.

Sie umarmte ihn aber im Zug und sagte: „Ich liebe es."

„Wenn wir älter sind, gebe ich dir ein richtiges", sagte er mit einem Grinsen und sie atmete aus, irgendwie erleichtert aber nervös.

„Depp", sagte sie, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Ich habe einen neuen Fluch gelernt", sagte er feixend. „Die erste Person, die dir den 'dreckige Slytherin'-Blick schenkt, bekommt ihn ab."

„Du wirst uns jeden Punkt kosten, den wir je bekommen haben", sagte sie und schubste ihn. Er zeigte ihr den unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, den er für Konfrontationen mit Lehrern verwendete. „Aber danke."

„Niemand belästigt meine Hausgenossin", sagte er.

„Sie belästigen mich nicht direkt", sagte sie und setzte sich, wobei sie sich ans Fenster drückte, um Platz für Theo und Greg zu schaffen, die hereingekommen waren und sich über irgendeine Quidditchregel stritten. „Sie … gucken nur hämisch. Sie sehen uns alle an, als wären wir krank und ansteckend."

„Ich weiß", sagte er, seine Stimme leise und zornig. „Eines Tages wird es ihnen allen leid tun."

* * *

Als sie ihn vor der Bibliothek fand, sein gemeines kleines Lachen lachend, seufzte sie. „Was hast du getan?", fragte sie ihn.

„Nichts", sagte er und rollte seinen Zauberstab zwischen seinen Händen.

Sie packte ihn und begann in ihn die Kerker zu zerren. „Du musst lernen, besser zu lügen", erzählte sie ihm. „War es Weasley oder Potter, den du belästigt hast?"

„Weder noch", sagte er mit selbstgefälliger Geziertheit, wegen der sie ihm gegens Schienbein treten wollte. „Ich mochte nur den Ausdruck auf Longbottoms dämlichen Gesicht nicht, also habe ich seine Beine zusammen geklammert."

„Und was für ein Ausdruck war es? Völlige Angst bei deinem Anblick?"

„Es ist als hätte er 'drangsaliert mich' auf seiner Stirn geschrieben", gab Draco grinsend zu. „Aber er _hat_ einem Mädchen gesagt, es solle ihr nichts ausmachen, dass du besser in Zauberkunst bist, weil -", aber hier brach er ab, als sich ein plötzlicher Sinn für Takt zwischen Gehirn und Mund schob.

„Weil ich nur eine stinkende Slytherin bin", sagte Hermine, ihre Stimme fragend; der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht bestätigte sie. Er sah zu, wie ihr Gesicht für einen Moment bebte, bevor sie es in ihren 'niemand kann mich verletzen'-Ausdruck setzte.

„Er meinte es nicht", bot Draco an. „Er wollte nur wen auch immer aufbauen."

„Er meinte es", sagte Hermine. „Sie meinen es alle." Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal erbittert.

„Ja", sagte Draco, „aber du bist zwölf dieser Idioten wert. Komm schon. Ich hab heute morgen ein neues Paket von meiner Mutter bekommen. Ich wette, da sind ein paar von den Kuchen drin, die du so gerne magst."

Hermine lächelte darauf leicht. „Wieso schickt sie jetzt immer die?"

„Weil ich ihr erzählt habe, dass du sie magst", sagte er.

Hermine blieb stehen und, nachdem er ein paar Meter vor ihr war, hielt auch Draco an und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was?", wollte er wissen.

„Deine Mutter schickt dir Kuchen für mich?", fragte sie und er sah verwirrt drein.

„Nun, ja. Wir sind Freunde, oder?"

„Aber..." Hermine brach ab, und sagte dann: „Muggelstämmig."

„Oh, als ob sie sich darum schert", sagte Draco und rollte die Augen. „Hast du noch nicht gemerkt, dass das niemand tut?" Er hielt inne und überlegte. „Na gut, meine verrückte Tante vielleicht, von dem, was ich gehört aber, aber sie ist in Askaban, also macht sich niemand wirklich über ihre Meinung Gedanken. Du bist eine _Slytherin_ , du dummes Mädchen. Du bist _eine von uns_."

Ihr Lächeln war zittrig, also stieß Draco sie an. „Zwing mich nicht, dich zu verhexen, als wärst du eine dämliche Gryffindor. Komm schon." Er fing an, den Korridor entlang zu rennen, und Hermine folgte ihm sich die Augen wischend.

* * *

Hermines Gefühle über Quidditch blieben gleich, was kein Problem gewesen wäre, wenn nicht alle darauf bestanden hätten, dass sie sich _noch ein_ Spiel anschaute.

„Wir spielen noch nicht mal", jammerte sie, als Draco sie auf die Tribüne zerrte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich gehen muuuss." Sie zog das letzte Wort lang, als sie an einer Gruppe Gryffindors vorbei kamen, die hier war, um ihren miesen Sucher anzufeuern, scheinbar der allerjüngste Sucher seit Anbeginn der Zeit.

Ron Weasley sah sie an, als sie vorbeigingen, ihre Hand eng umschlungen in Dracos, als hätte er Angst, dass sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum fliehen würde, sollte er sie loslassen. Weasley stieß sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite und sie schnappte ob des plötzlichen Schockes nach Luft.

„Tut mir leid", sagte der Junge hämisch grinsend. „Hab dich nicht gesehen."

Malfoy sah den Jungen an, und dann Greg und Theo, die Hermine folgten. Vincent hatte wie üblich Nachsitzen. „Wisst ihreigentlich, wie sie die Mannschaft von Gryffindor auswählen?", sagte er laut. „Sie nehmen die Leute, die ihnen leid tun. Potter hat keine Eltern, die Weasleys kein Geld. Es ist wirklich süß."

Hermine seufzte und stieß ihn in Richtung ihrer Plätze. „Guckt mal, Neville Longbottom", sagte Draco, als sie sich hinsetzten. „Du erinnerst dich an Neville, oder, Hermine? Er ist derjenige, der nicht mal aus einer Papiertüte heraus finden würde. Ich bin überrascht, dass er nicht auch in der Mannschaft ist."

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", blaffte Ron ohne sich vom Spiel abzuwenden.

„Wenn Hirn Gold wäre, wäre Neville ärmer als du", höhnte Draco, während Theo begann, Hermine von dem brodelnden Konflikt wegzuziehen. Als Potter in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit dem Boden entgegenflog, fügte Draco hinzu: „Oh, du hast Glück, Weasley. Scheint als hätte dein Kumpel gerade Geld auf dem Boden entdeckt."

Ron drehte sich um und warf sich über die Sitze auf Draco, als Theo Hermine ganz aus dem Weg zog. Neville und Greg beteiligten sich ebenfalls, und die vier Jungs verpassten, wie Potter den Schnatz _schon wieder_ fing, weil sie damit beschäftigt waren, sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln.

„Ernsthaft", murmelte Hermine Theo zu, als sie der Schlägerei vor ihren Füßen zusahen. „Zumindest war das Spiel kurz."

* * *

Hermine breitete die farbkodierten Lernpläne aus, die sie für ihre Freunde gemacht hatte.

„Hermine", sagte Greg und schaute seinen an, „die Prüfungen sind noch ewig hin."

„Aber es ist wichtig, vorbereitet zu sein, und es sind nur noch zehn Wochen", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme wurde langsam lauter. „Ich hätte schon vor Ewigkeiten zu lernen anfangen sollen, und ihr zwingt mich dauernd, zu Quidditchspielen zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun werde -"

Theo zog den ganzen Stapel von ihr weg und ließ ihn ins Feuer fallen. „Hör auf", sagte er. „Hör auf mit der Streberei, bevor du dich unglücklich machst. Und unerträglich."

„Theo!", jammerte sie als sie zusah, wie ihre Pläne und Tabellen in Flammen aufgingen.

Er hielt ihr einen Schokofrosch hin. „Tut mir leid", sagte er, ohne im Geringsten reumütig zu wirken. „Ich beschütze dich nur vor dir selbst."

„Nicolas Flamel", sagte sie, nachdem sie die Packung geöffnet hatte. „Verdammt. Davon habe ich schon fünf."

* * *

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was ich herausgefunden habe", sagte Draco grinsend, während er sich Saft eingoss.

„Oh?" Hermine hatte ihren Kopf in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch vergraben und paukte den sekundären und tertiären Nutzen aller Sprüche, die sie kennen sollte.

„Der Wildhüter, der Typ, den Potter und Weasley immer besuchen?"

„Mmm?"

„Er hat einen Drachen."

„Du hast recht." Hermine sah zu ihm hoch. „Das glaube ich nicht. Der Mann lebt in einer _Holzhütte_. Wie könnte er dumm genug sein, einen Drachen zu haben? Außerdem", sie sah wieder nach unten, „würde keiner hineinpassen."

„Es ist ein Baby", sagte Draco selbstgefällig und sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Draco, es ist nicht mal _legal_ einen Drachen zu haben."

„Ich weiß." Sie steckte ihr Buch weg und schenkte ihrem Freund ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit; der Junge wirkte völlig vergnügt und das hieß nie etwas gutes. Er tendierte dazu zu handeln ohne zu planen, und verfluchte schließlich einen Schüler direkt vor den Augen eines Lehrers und verlor dann Punkte.

„Draco, wenn er einen Drachen hat, sollten wir es jemandem sagen."

„Sollten wir", stimmte er zu.

„Aber wir werden es nicht, oder?", fragte sie seufzend.

„Nein", er grinste sie an. „Nicht bis wir Potter und Weasley in so viel Schwierigkeiten wie möglich bringen können."

„Deine Besessenheit mit Potter ist geradezu unheimlich", murmelte sie.

* * *

Dracos Besessenheit mit den zwei Gryffindors mochte unheimlich sein, aber sie musste zugeben, dass es viel Spaß machte, Weasley zu drangsalieren. Der Trottel hatte es anscheinend geschafft sich von dem Babydrachen beißen zu lassen, und in einer Schicksalswende, die niemanden außer dem Jungen selbst überraschte, entzündete sich der Biss und seine Hand schwoll an. Scheinbar waren Drachenzähne giftig.

„Es hat seinen Grund, warum man keinen Drachen haben sollte", sagte Hermine selbstgefällig, als sie und Draco in Richtung Krankenflügel unterwegs waren. „Sie sind gefährlich."

Er hielt an, als sie das sagte, das Lehrbuch, das sie als Vorwand für ihren Besuch zu Weasley brachten in einer Hand. „Drachen sind gefährlich", stimmte er mit leiser Stimme zu. „Aber nur für Außenstehende. Sie beschützen ihresgleichen erbittert."

Sie sah ihn an und sagte, nach einem Moment: „Nun, Weasley gehört offenbar zu keinem Drachen."

Draco schnaubte. „Das würde ich laut sagen."

„Wie geht es deiner Hand?", fragte Hermine Weasley schwärmerisch, sobald sie im Krankenflügel waren. „Wir waren ja so _besorgt_."

„Wie hast du noch mal gesagt, dass es passiert ist?", fragte Draco und beobachtete die Heilerin, ohne dass es offensichtlich war.

„Ein Hundebiss", murmelte Weasley. „Danke, dass ihr mir das Buch gebracht habt. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

„Oh, _nein_ ", sagte Hermine. „Ich würde nicht mal davon träumen, dich hier allein zu lassen, um ohne mich zu leiden." Sie hob einen Zettel vom Nachttisch auf und sagte: „Dein Bruder, der Drachenwärter, hat dir geschrieben? Ist das nicht nett von ihm. Es muss wirklich schön sein, eine große Familie zu haben, die sich nach einem _Hundebiss_ um einen kümmert." Sie sah Malfoy bedauerlich an und reichte ihm den Brief, während Weasley die Hand ausstreckte und versuchte, ihn ihr wegzunehmen. „Ich bin ein Einzelkind, weißt du."

„Ich auch", sagte Draco spöttisch. „Auch wenn ich immer gedacht habe, dass es dumm ist mehr Kinder zu haben, als man ernähren kann, und wer möchte nichts als aufgetragene Kleidung?"

„Samstag um Mitternacht?" Hermine lehnte sich vor. „Wie interessant, dass dein Bruder, der _Drachenwärter_ , vorbei kommt, kurz nachdem du von etwas gebissen wurdest, an dem er interessiert sein könnte."

„Wir sollten es verraten", sagte Draco.

„Wir sollten den Drachen sie alle beißen lassen", korrigierte Hermine.

„Ich mag, wie du denkst." Draco grinste hämisch.

* * *

„Es ist heute Nacht", flüsterte Draco und sie nickte in stiller Übereinstimmung. Greg und Vincent folgten ihnen, als sie zum höchsten Turm schlichen. „Wir werden den Penner mit seinem Drachen erwischen und ihn an Snape verraten, und dann wird er fort sein."

Sie warteten in einer Nische am Fuße der Treppe, und alles wäre glatt gelaufen, wenn McGonagall nicht entschieden hätte, dass sie einen Spaziergang brauchte. Sie glaubte ihnen nicht, natürlich. „Wie können Sie es _wagen_ ", schnappte sie, als sie sie fand. „Herumzuwandern, wenn es fast Mitternacht ist."

„Aber Professor", plädierte Hermine, „es ist Potter. Er hat einen Drachen."

„Ist dieser Unsinn das Beste, was Sie tun können? Draußen nach der Nachtruhe und sie beschuldigt einen Drachen", schnaubte McGonagall. „Zu meiner Zeit... oh! Nachsitzen für Sie alle und zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin. Ich werde mit Professor Snape über diese lächerlichen Lügen reden, die Sie verbreiten!"

Als sie sie davon schleppte, Hermine und Draco wortwörtlich bei den Ohren und Greg und Vincent dicht dahinter, konnten sie leises Gelächter hören, das stark nach Potter klang. Sie wechselten Blicke und Hermine fragte tonlos: „Aber wo ist er?", und Draco zuckte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die Achseln.

* * *

Wo immer er war, anscheinend hatte McGonagall ihn auch geschnappt, und Weasley mit ihm. Der nächtliche Verlust von zwanzig Punkten von Slytherin wurde überschattet von dem sehr viel gewaltigeren Verlust Gryffindors von 150 Punkten. Hermine und Draco grinsten sich ob des Lärms – des völligen Hasses – der Potter den ganzen Tag verfolgte, als seine Hausgenossen herausfanden, dass er verantwortlich war für den Punktabzug, stumm an.

„Das ist es wert, mit dem Penner Nachsitzen zu haben, oder?", fragte Draco und Hermine grinste.

„Das ist es wirklich", stimmte sie zu.

Vincent und Greg wurden der Küche zugeteilt; sie hatten bereits eine lange Beziehung damit, den Elfen beim Töpfe schrubben zu helfen, und McGonagall hielt sie eindeutig für Mitläufer. Draco und Hermine hatte sie als die Unheilstifter eingestuft, und sie wurden informiert, dass ihr Nachsitzen mit Hagrid stattfinden würde, und dass Filch sie dorthin bringen würde.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir nicht einfach Zeilen schreiben können", grummelte Draco und Hermine gab ihm einen harten Stoß.

„Es ist egal, was es ist", sagte sie. „Es ist es wert, richtig?"

„Ich schätze mal", sagte er, so aussehend, als würde er das ganz und gar nicht schätzen.

Sie begann ihm zuzustimmen, als sie herausfinden, dass der idiotische Wildhüter sie in den sogenannten Verbotenen Wald führen würde, um ihm zu helfen ein verletztes Einhorn zu finden. In welchem vernünftigen Universum führte ein Angestellter der Schule Kinder in den Wald – einen Wald, von denen ihnen am ersten Tag _ausdrücklich_ erklärt wurde, dass sie dort _niemals_ hineingehen durften – um ein verletztes und wildes Tier zu verfolgen?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", murmelte sie und Draco warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, während Weasley sich über sie lustig machte.

„Habt ihr zwei etwa Angst?"

„Wir sind vernünftig", blaffte sie zurück.

„Was, wenn das Ding, das das Einhorn erwischt hat, uns findet, bevor wir es finden?", fragte Draco mit zitternder Stimme, und der Wildhüter lachte.

„Euch wird nichts passieren", versprach er; ein Versprechen, dem Hermine nur schwer glauben konnte, da dies ein Mann war, der gedacht hatte, dass ein Drache in einer Holzhütte eine gute Idee war.

„Ich werde es nicht tun", sagte sie.

Der Wildhüter sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und sagte: „Du bist in Schwierigkeiten geraten und wirst tun, was dir gesagt wird."

„Ich denke nicht", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Komm, Draco. Wir gehen zurück zum Schloss und schreiben deinem Vater einen kurzen Brief. Hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass er einer der Schulbeiräte ist?"

„Ja", sagte er, seine Stimme noch immer etwas zittrig.

„Dies", sagte sie und funkelte den Wildhüter an, „ist die verrückteste Idee, die ich jemals gehört habe. Eine Gruppe Elfjähriger nachts in den Wald schicken. Und ich bin sicher, dass Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy mir zustimmen werden."

Draco schien wieder selbstsicherer zu werden, jetzt da Hermine die Führung übernommen hatte und sich weigerte, an der Wanderung durch den Wald teilzunehmen. „Das würden sie", sagte er. „Sie wären extrem wütend, sollten sie erfahren, dass die Schule mich in Gefahr bringt."

„Sie könnten", sagte Hermine gedehnt, „sogar verlangen, dass die verantwortlichen Leute gefeuert werden. Das wäre", sie hielt inne und sah sich um, „oh ja. Das wären dann Sie." Sie sah Hagrid an und grinste spöttisch.

Der Mann blickte sie finster an, aber sie lächelte nur und sagte: „Also, Draco, sollen wir zum Schloss zurück gehen?"

„Na schön", sagte der Wildhüter mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ihr zwei Bälger könnt in meiner Hütte warten, bis wir zurückkommen."

„Sollen wir Zeilen schreiben, während wir warten?", fragte Hermine mit süßlicher Stimme. „Für unser Nachsitzen?"

Der Mann stapfte davon ohne zu antworten, und Potter und Weasley folgten ihm.

„Das war genial", flüsterte Draco und sah sie an. „Du bist vollkommen genial."

Sie grinste ihm zu und sie machten es sich bequem, bis der Einhornsuchtrupp zurückkehrte.

* * *

„Ich liebe Prüfungen", sagte Hermine mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie mit Theo und Pansy auf dem Rasen lag. „Und diese waren so viel einfacher, als ich erwartet habe."

„Warum liebst du Prüfungen?", fragte Pansy und versuchte Draco zu erspähen.

„Unterricht ist meistens so langweilig", sagte Hermine. „An Prüfungstagen habe ich zumindest die ganze Zeit etwas zu tun."

„Du musst häufiger schwänzen", sagte Theo.

„Den _Unterricht_ schwänzen?", fragte Hermine und klang völlig entsetzt.

„Jap", grinste Theo. „Nächstes Jahr werde ich dich dazu bringen."

* * *

„Das ist umwerfend", flüsterte Hermine, als sie sich in der Großen Halle umsah. Grüne und silberne Dekorationen hingen überall und ein riesiges Banner mit ihrem Schlangenwappen hing hinter dem Lehrertisch.

„Sieht gut aus, oder?" Draco nahm ihren Arm. „Das siebte Jahr in Folge. Wir sind schließlich das beste Haus. Wir kriegen die besten Schüler, Streber und Sportler, und wir gewinnen."

„Wir haben anständig und ehrlich gewonnen", stimmte sie zu, als sie sich auf die Bänke am Tisch zwängten.

Der Schulleiter hielt eine seiner exzentrischen Ansprachen und sie schaltete ab, bis er den Punkteendstand verlas – 472, was 160 mehr waren als ihre verhassten Rivalen in Gryffindor hatten – und sie fingen alle an, ihre Kelche auf den Tisch zu hämmern und zu jubeln. Sie sah zu Potter und Weasley hinüber und grinste hämisch. Seht was passiert, wenn man sich an die Regeln hält, dachte sie. Man _gewinnt_.

Und dann geschah das Undenkbare.

Dumbledore verkündete, dass er ein paar allerletzte Punkte zu vergeben hatte. An Weasley, für ein Schachspiel, fünfzig Punkte.

„Was passiert hier?", zischte sie Draco zu. „Niemand bekommt fünfzig Punkte für ein gewonnenes Schachspiel. Ich habe nur zehn bekommen, als ich -", aber er unterbrach sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sei still."

Für Parvati Patil und den Einsatz von Logik. Fünfzig Punkte.

Hermine drehte sich zu Theo und sah ihn an und er schüttelte hilflos den Kopf.

Für Harry Potter. Für Mut. Sechzig Punkte.

Hermine fing zu weinen an. Sie hatte das ganze Jahr damit verbracht, Punkte zu verdienen, fünf hier, zehn da. Ein ganzes Jahr vorzüglicher Leistungen und jedwede Anerkennung dafür – die faire Anerkennung, die sie _verdient_ hatte – waren gerade von einer beifällig unfairen Autoritätsperson davon gewischt worden.

„Wir haben Gleichstand", sagte Draco und schlang seinen Arm um sie. „Es ist ein Gleichstand, Hermine. Nicht weinen."

Für Neville Longbottom, weil er sich gegen seine Freunde gestellt hatte. Zehn Punkte.

„Nein, haben wir nicht", sagte sie, „wir haben keinen Gleichstand", und sie und ihre Freunde sahen entsetzt zu, wie die Dekoration der Halle sich veränderte, während die ganze Schule jubelte, dass sie den Hauspokal verloren hatten.

„Es ist nicht fair", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

„Du dachtest, dass das Leben fair wäre?", fragte Theo und sie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", war alles, was sie sagte.

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:** Vielen Dank an meine wunderbare Beta ShayaLonnie. Sie hat das Auswahl-Drabble gelesen und mich dazu angehalten, es zu erweitern, UND hat mir nachgejagt, um überall dort ein Fragezeichen zu setzen, wo eins hingehört._


	3. Jahr Zwei, Teil I

Hermine hatte einen tollen Sommer. Sie schickte regelmäßig Eulen zu Theo und Draco und falls es ihren Eltern leicht unbehaglich war, dass ihre Tochter hauptsächlich männliche Freunde zu haben schien, so waren sie größtenteils erfolgreich darin, ihre Gefühle zu verstecken. Der Schmerz über den verlorenen Hauspokal ließ nach und bis sie ihre Bücherliste erhielt, war sie bereit, ein neues Jahr zu beginnen.

 _Wir gehen am Mittwoch in die Winkelgasse, um meine Bücher zu holen_ , schrieb sie Draco. _Können wir uns treffen?_

Er grinste das gemeine kleine Lächeln, das sie über den Sommer vermisst hatte, als er sie vor der Eisdiele auf ihn warten sah, bevor er höflich lächelte. „Hermine, dies ist mein Vater. Vater, Hermine Granger."

Der aristokratische Mann blickte auf sie herab und sie hatte kurz das sinkende Gefühl, dass seine Meinung über ihre Abstammung weniger aufgeschlossen war als Draco sie hatte glauben lassen, bis er seine Hand ausstreckte und sagte: „Oh, ja, Miss Granger. Das kleine Mädchen in Slytherin, das die Kuchen mag. Ich freue mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

„Es ist mir auch eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen, Sir", sagte sie, schüttelte seine Hand und lächelte.

„Wo sind deine Eltern, Miss Granger?", fragte er und ihr Lächeln verschwand für einen Moment.

„Sie sind Muggel, Sir", sagte sie. „Ich bin muggelstämmig, und sie finden das alles hier etwas befremdlich, deshalb haben sie mich abgesetzt und werden mich später wieder abholen."

„Aber das ist schrecklich. Du musst Draco und mir gestatten, dich auf deiner Einkaufstour zu begleiten."

„Das ist sehr freundlich", sagte sie, und stolperte über die Worte, „aber ich möchte mich nicht aufzwingen."

„Die Gesellschaft eines hübschen Mädchens ist niemals in Zwang", korrigierte er sie. „Draco, biete ihr deinen Arm an. Bevor wir uns an diese entsetzliche Bücherliste machen, die ihr bekommen habt, habe ich eine persönliche Besorgung." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Das macht dir nichts aus, oder, Miss Granger? Ich verspreche, dass ich euch beiden danach einen Eisbecher spendieren werde, um es wieder gut zu machen."

„Ich... Danke", sagte sie, und blickte kurz zu Draco, der dankbar schien, dass sie der Forderung seines Vaters zugestimmt hatte. Sie vermutete, dass sehr wenige Menschen diesem Mann Nein sagten.

Mr. Malfoy führte sie beide durch eine schwach beleuchtete Gasse zu einem Laden, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. _Borgin und Burkes_ las sie, und der Mann, der sie hinein begleitete, ermahnte sie und Draco. „Rührt nichts an", sagte er. „Nicht alles hier ist so sauber wie die kleinen Spielzeuge, die sie euch in der Schule geben."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Hermine und er lächelte sie an, bevor er mit seinen Fingern auf dem Tresen trommelte. Draco hatte sich vorgebeugt und betrachtete einige Schädel auf einem unteren Regalbrett.

„Ich will einen Rennbesen", erklärte er ihr. „Dummer Potter hat einen Nimbus 2000 und ich möchte mich dieses Jahr für die Mannschaft bewerben."

Sie seufzte. „Natürlich willst du das."

„Er ist nicht mal _gut_ ", fuhr Draco fort und sie konnte spüren, dass sein Vater sie beide beobachtete. „Er ist nur berühmt. Dummer, berühmter Potter. Alle denken, dass er so schlau ist, mit seinem Besen und seiner Narbe und seinem..."

„Ich nicht", sagte sie und zog seinen Arm zurück, bevor er einen der Schädel aufheben konnte. „Würdest du damit aufhören? Ich habe dich den ganzen Sommer nicht gesehen und du redest jetzt schon nur über den blöden Typen."

„Kinder", sagte Mr. Malfoy. „Lasst mich euch daran erinnern, dass es nicht ratsam ist … nicht allzu angetan von Harry Potter zu sein, wo die meisten Leute ihn doch als den Helden sehen, der den Dunklen Lord verjagt hat - ah, Mr. Borgin."

„Ich mag sie", würde er später zu Narzissa sagen. „Ich habe es nicht erwartet, muggelstämmig und alles. Aber sie hat die richtige Einstellung über Potter und sie scheint einige Kontrolle über Draco zu haben."

Nun scheuchte er die Kinder davon und Hermine sah zu, wie er dem Mann, der hervorgekommen war, um mit ihm zu sprechen, eine Liste gab. „Was ist _das_?", fragte Draco und sie betrachtete die verschrumpelte Hand, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte.

„Hand des Ruhmes", sagte sie. „Steck eine Kerze rein und sie leuchtet nur für dich. Der beste Freund eines jeden Diebes."

„Woher weißt du das, Miss Granger?", fragte Mr. Malfoy sie, und sie scharrte mit den Füßen und schluckte heftig, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ich lese gern, Sir."

„In der Tat." Er sah Mr. Borgin an, der beeindruckt schien von ihrer schnellen Identifikation des scheußlichen Dinges. „Ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass die Hand des Ruhmes in euren Lehrbüchern der ersten Klasse zu finden war."

„Nein, Sir", gab sie zu, aber ging nicht näher darauf ein, und er lächelte erneut.

„Ich fange an zu sehen, warum die junge Dame bessere Noten hat als du, Draco", sagte er, und Draco wurde rot unter seinem Blick.

„Wenn Sie mit der Schule fertig sind, und dieses 'Lesen' weiterführen", sagte Mr. Borgin zu Hermine, „dann denken Sie bitte darüber nach, wegen einer Anstellung zu mir zu kommen."

„Ich denke, die junge Dame hat eine hellere Zukunft vor sich als das Leben eines Assistenten in Ihrem Geschäft", sagte Mr. Malfoy abfällig und nun war es an Borgin, rot zu werden.

„Er _mag_ dich", flüsterte Draco beeindruckt. „Ich habe das noch nie gesehen. Den einzigen meiner Freunde, den er mag, ist Theo, und das nur, weil er schon immer mit Theos Vater befreundet ist."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich um, um eine wunderschöne Opalkette zu betrachten. „Sie ist verflucht", sagte Draco und sie schnaubte.

„Ich kann das Schild lesen, Draco." Sie neckten und ärgerten sich weiter gegenseitig, als er ihr ein merkwürdiges Objekt nach dem anderen zeigte, bis Mr. Malfoy verkündete, dass er fertig war und zur Tür zeigte. Draco wandelte sich von ihrem Kumpel zu einem leicht nervösen jungen Mann und bot ihr sehr formell seinen Arm an, um sie aus dem Geschäft auf die verdächtig wirkende Straße zu geleiten.

„Kommt mit mir", befahl Mr. Malfoy und sie folgten ihm die Straße hinab und zurück zu _Flourish & Blotts_.

Der Buchladen war wegen einer Signierstunde gepackt voll. Hermine rümpfte die Nase, drückte sich durch die Menge, sammelte ihre Bücher und stöhnte unter deren Gewicht. „Draco", hörte sie dessen Vater sagen, „geh und hilf deiner Freundin. Ich treffe euch beide am Tresen."

„Ich kann meine eigenen Sachen tragen", zischte sie, aber Draco riss ihr die Bücher aus den Händen.

„Wenn mir gesagt wurde sie zu tragen, und ich das nicht tue, dann wird er mich die ganze Nacht über Höflichkeit belehren und darüber, was einer jungen Hexe von Rang gebührt, und so weiter. Lass es mich einfach tun." Draco klang mürrisch und sie zuckte zusammen.

„Aber, Draco", sagte sie, als sie erfolglos versuchte, die Bücher wieder aus seiner Hand zu ziehen", ich _bin_ keine junge Hexe von Rang. Ich bin _ich_." Aber er weigerte sich, die Bücher aufzugeben. Schließlich gab sie auf und ließ ihn sie halten, während sie mehr und mehr Bücher für sie beide darauf stapelte. Sie ließen einen Stapel auf den Tresen fallen und gingen zurück für den Rest – die Bücherliste war dieses Jahr wirklich lang – als sie anhielten und den Autor anstarrten, der seine Bücher signierte. Der Mann hatte seinen Arm um Harry Potter, ausgerechnet, und posierte für ein Foto.

Er erzählte etwas davon, dass er dieses Jahr Harry Potters Lehrer sein würde, dass er eine eine Stelle in Hogwarts angenommen hatte. Hermine sah zu Draco hinüber; er trug sein schlangengleiches Lächeln und beobachte mit offensichtlicher Freude, wie Potter versuchte, sich von dem älteren Mann zu entfernen.

„Wette, das hat dir gefallen, oder Potter?", sagte er gedehnt, sobald ihr Klassenkamerad sich befreit hatte und einen Haufen Bücher in den Kessel eines kleinen Mädchens hatte fallen lassen. Potter wurde rot.

„Natürlich hat es das", klinkte Hermine sich ein. „Der berühmte Harry Potter erregt selbst im Buchladen Aufmerksamkeit."

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe", sagte das kleine Mädchen und blickte Draco und Hermine böse an. „Er wollte das alles nicht."

„Eine Freundin", sagte Draco. „Sieh mal, Hermine, Potter hat 'ne Freundin."

„Sie ist ein bisschen jung, oder?", fragte Hermine und betrachtete das kleine rothaarige Mädchen neugierig. „Ist sie überhaupt alt genug für Hogwarts?"

„Ich fange dieses Jahr an", sagte das Mädchen und warf ihr Haar zurück. Sie beäugte Hermines Slytherin T-Shirt mit Häme. „Ich werde aber nicht in _dem_ Haus sein. Lieber sterbe ich."

„Das ließe sich einrichten", murmelte Draco und Hermine schenkte ihm einen wie sie hoffte besänftigenden Blick.

„Mit wem redest du, Ginny?" Ron Weasley kam herbei und die Familienähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und dem kleinen Mädchen vor ihnen war unverkennbar. Der Junge sah Hermine und Draco mit Abscheu an. „Bleib diesen Pennern fern, Gin. Sie sind nichts als Unheil." Er steckte seine Hände in seine Taschen und grinste sie spöttisch an. „Wette ihr seid überrascht, Harry hier zu sehen."

„Warum sollten wir?", fragte Hermine und rollte mit den Augen. „Er muss auch Bücher kaufen."

„Hatte nicht wirklich über Potters Einkaufsbedürfnisse nachgedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin", sagte Draco. „Aber etwas überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, Weasley. Muss deine Familie einen Monat lang aufs Essen verzichten um die Bücher für dich, deine Brüder, _und_ die kleine Rothaarige hier bezahlen zu können?"

Ron Weasley stürzte sich auf Draco, aber Harry Potter packte seine Jacke und zog ihn zurück.

„Ron!" Ein korpulenter, rothaariger Mann kam schwer atmend zu ihnen, als er sich durch die Menge kämpfte. „Was tust du da?"

Hermine hatte die plötzliche, natürliche Angst eines Kindes, das mitten im Gerangel von einem Erwachsenen erwischt wurde, bis sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte und hinter sich Mr. Malfoy sah, der eine Hand auf ihr, und die andere auf Draco ruhen ließ. Sie drehte sich wieder zu der Sippe vor ihr um, ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Mr. Weasley", sagte Dracos Vater gedehnt. „Ich bin überrascht zu sehen, dass Sie Zeit haben, ihre Brut beim Einkaufen zu begleiten, so beschäftigt, wie sie momentan im Ministerium sind. All diese Hausdurchsuchungen. Ich hoffe, dass Ihre Überstunden bezahlt werden."

Er beließ eine Hand auf Hermine, aber entfernte die andere von seinem Sohn, um in Ginny Weasleys Kessel voller Bücher zu greifen. Er zog ein angeschlagenes Lehrbuch heraus, zog seine Augenbrauen empor und sagte: „Offensichtlich nicht." Er seufzte. „Wenn Sie schon eine Schande für die Zaubererwelt sein müssen, sollten Sie dafür zumindest gut bezahlt werden."

„Wir haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen darüber, was es bedeutet, eine Schande zu sein", brachte Arthur Weasley hervor.

„Offensichtlich." Mr. Malfoy betrachtete das Buch mit scheinbar echtem Mitleid, bevor er es zurück in den Kessel des Mädchens fielen ließ. „Kommt, Kinder. Lasst uns eure Bücher kaufen und dann, glaube ich, müssen wir einen Besen für Draco aussuchen, und ich habe euch beiden ein Eis versprochen." Er hielt inne. „Miss Granger, möchtest du auch einen Besen haben? Ich würde dir gerne Ratschläge geben und dir einen..."

Hermine sagte rasch: „Danke sehr, Sir, aber Sie waren bereits zu großzügig mit Ihrer Zeit und Ihrem Angebot von Eiscreme. Ein Besen ist zu viel, und ich könnte nicht..."

„Hermine hasst fliegen", warf Draco ein. „Sie würde ihn nie benutzen."

„Jede vernünftige Person würde fliegen hassen, wenn sie gezwungen würde, die Schulbesen zu verwenden." Lucius Malfoy hatte sich von den Weasleys abgewandt, als hätte er sie aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannt. „Sie sind eine Schande, und außerdem gefährlich. Nein, nein, Kind. Wenn ich dich ohne einen anständigen Besen zur Schule zurückkehren ließe, würde mir meine eigene Frau nie verzeihen, dass ich einen Freund Dacos einem Risiko ausgesetzt hätte."

„Sie können ihr nicht einfach einen Besen kaufen", platzte Ron Weasley heraus, und Mr. Malfoy wandte sich um, um das Kind mit einem höflich neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck zu betrachten.

„Warum um Merlins Willen nicht?"

„Sie ist _muggelstämmig_ ", sagte Ron mit bösartiger Freude. Er erwartete offenbar, dass Dracos Vater seine Unterstützung des Mädchens beendete, sobald er diese Neuigkeit vernahm. Mr. Malofy blinzelte ein paar Mal, und sah dann zu Mr. Weasley.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie Ihren Kindern solche Vorurteile eingeprägt haben, Arthur. Faszinierend. Gerade als ich gedacht hatte, dass Sie nicht tiefer sinken könnten." Mr. Malfoy wandte sich von den Weasleys ab und, während er seine beiden Schützlinge zum Tresen leitete, bestand weiterhin darauf, dass Hermine fliegen mögen würde, wenn sie es nur auf einem vernünftigen Besen versuchte. Kein Rennbesen, nein, nichts wie was Draco wollte, aber ein gut gefertigter Besen. Sie protestierte den ganzen Weg zum Besengeschäft, dass es einfach zu viel wäre, wo der Mann zwei Besen für Draco kaufte; einen Rennbesen und einen einfacheren Besen, 'für den Fall, dass du einem Freund einen leihen musst'.

* * *

Hermine packte Daphne mit einer Hand und Pansy bei der anderen, zog sie in ein Abteil und die drei ließen sich auf die Sitze fallen.

„Hast du sie mitgebracht?", wollte Pansy wissen, und Hermine nickte und begann, Muggelmodemagazine aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen.

„Merlin, ich liebe sie." Daphne lehnte sich zurück und blätterte mit einem freudigen Seufzer durch die britische Vogue. „Ich wünschte, meine Mutter würde mich die haben lassen."

„Wenn meine Eltern mich mit einem davon erwischen würden, hätte ich Hausarrest, bis ich verheiratet bin", sagte Pansy grummelnd, „aber _seht es euch an_." Sie hielt ein Bild von einer Frau in einem Kleid mit besticktem Oberteil und einem kurzen Rock, der beinahe nur aus Federn bestand, hoch; die Frau hatte einen Mantel über die Schulter geworfen, trug Handschuhe, die über ihren Ellenbogen reichten, und einen Hut, der nur als 'kess' beschrieben werden konnte. „Ich will das haben."

„Wo würdest du es tragen?", fragte Hermine.

„So langweilig praktisch", murmelte Daphne.

Die Tür zum Abteil öffnete sich und die drei Mädchen schoben die Magazine mit schnellen, schuldbewussten Bewegungen in ihre Taschen, als Theo seinen Kopf hereinsteckte.

„Was führt ihr drei im Schilde?", fragte er ihre Gesichter betrachtend.

„Nichts", sagte Pansy. „Wie war dein Sommer, Theo?"

* * *

Draco reichte Hermine eine Ausgabe des _Abendpropheten_.

„Sie haben ein magisches _Auto_ geflogen? Sie wurden _gesehen_?", fragte sie entsetzt. „ _Deshalb_ waren sie nicht im Zug? Das ist das bescheuertste, lächerlichste, … Bitte sag mir, dass sie dafür von der Schule verwiesen wurden."

Sie sah sein Gesicht an und seufzte.

„Sie wurden nicht verwiesen, oder?"

„Verfluchter Potter", sagte Draco, und sie nickte zustimmend.

* * *

Dem Heuler, den Weasleys Mutter ihm wegen des Autovorfalls geschickt hatte, zuzuhören, munterte sie beide auf. „Trotzdem", sagte Hermine wie der sprichwörtliche Hund mit einem Knochen. „Sie hätten der Schule verwiesen werden sollen."

* * *

„Welches Fach haben wir als nächstes?", fragte Theo, als sie auf dem Schlosshof standen, und betrachtete seinen Stundenplan missmutig.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagte Hermine, und er sah hinüber auf ihren Zettel.

„Hermine", fragte er, „warum hast du alle Stunden bei Lockhart mit einem Herz umkringelt?"

Sie schnappte ihm den Stundenplan aus der Hand und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, bevor sie es in ihre Tasche steckte. „Was ist da los?", fragte sie um ihn abzulenken, und deutete auf einen winzigen Jungen, der Potter fotografierte.

„Ich bin _sehr_ viel mehr an deinen Herzen interessiert", sagte Theo und langte nach ihrer Tasche, aber Draco war auf das Gerangel vor ihnen aufmerksam geworden und Theo richtete sich seufzend auf und folgte Draco, als der in Richtung Potter schlenderte. Der winzige Junge fragte Potter, ob er ein Bild _mit_ seinem Helden schießen durfte, das Potter später signieren würde. Draco begann zu lachen.

„Verteilst du jetzt Autogrammkarten, Potter?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war laut und hallte über den ganzen Hof. Hermine kicherte und Greg kam herbeigeeilt, um Potters rotes Gesicht ebenfalls spöttisch anzusehen. Theo seufzte nur. „Hey, alle miteinander", Draco hob seine Stimme noch weiter. „Harry Potter verteilt Fotos an seine Fans."

„Nun", sagte Hermine, „er ist eine _Berühmtheit_."

„Ich dachte, du magst solche", stichelte Theo und sie sah ihn finster an.

„Bin ich _nicht_ ", murmelte Potter und hielt seine Büchertasche fester.

„Ihr seid doch nur neidisch", schnappte der Kamera schwingende Junge und Hermine lachte, aufrichtig und erfreut.

„Worauf?", fragte sie und begann dann mit süßer Stimme das Messer herumzudrehen. „Darauf, dass meine Mutter gestorben ist, damit ich überleben konnte; dass ich jeden Tag meines Lebens weiß, dass meine Eltern wegen mir tot sind? Darauf, berühmt zu sein, weil ich einfach nicht gestorben bin?"

„Es ist die Narbe, schätze ich", sagte Draco. „Mädchen stehen auf Narben."

„Ich denke, sie ist hässlich", sagte Hermine achselzuckend.

„Friss Schnecken, Granger", zischte Weasley und Draco verengte seine Augen.

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte er. „Du möchtest nicht noch einen Brief von deiner Mutter bekommen. _'Wenn du noch einmal die Regeln verletzt'_ ", ahmte er nach, seine Stimme hoch und schrill.

Eine Gruppe älterer Slytherins lachte und Ron wurde rot.

„Warum gibst du nicht Weasley ein Bild", schlug Draco vor. „Er könnte es verkaufen und das Monatseinkommen seiner Familie verdoppeln."

Mit einem Schrei voll unzähmbarer Wut zog Weasley seinen Zauberstab und deutete ihn auf Draco.

„Warum ist dieser Zauberstab zusammengeklebt?", fragte Hermine, legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und zog ihren eigenen ruhig hervor, als ob sie sie vergleichen wollte. „Funktionieren sie so überhaupt noch?"

„Nicht sehr gut", sagte Theo mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen. „Die meisten Leute kaufen einfach einen neuen."

„Warum tut er das nicht?", fragte sie.

„Oh, er kann es sich nicht leisten", sagte Theo und zuckte die Schultern während Weasley immer röter wurde.

„Schade", sagte Hermine. „Meiner funktioniert einwandfrei. Steck deinen Zauberstab weg, Weasley, bevor ich denke, dass du meine Freunde bedrohst, und überreagiere."

„Was ist hier los?" Gilderoy Lockhart, der tatsächlich ihr neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war, eilte herbei und Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten.

„Fotos!", rief der Mann mit unverkennbarer Freude. „Ich mache eins mit dir für unseren jungen Freund hier, Harry, und dann signieren wir es beide. Wie hört sich das an?"

Draco kicherte gehässig und er, Greg, Theo und Hermine schlenderten zum Klassenzimmer, während Potter sich wand.

„Erinnere mich, dich niemals böse zu machen", sagte Greg und stieß Hermine an. „'Wegen dir sind deine Eltern tot.' Autsch."

„Sie ist genial", sagte Draco und Theo lachte.

„Ja, solange sie auf unserer Seite ist, ist sie genial. Pass nur auf, dass sie sich niemals entscheidet, _dich_ zu hassen, Draco."

„Wird nicht passieren", sagte der Junge. „Wer als erster im Klassenzimmer ist." Die vier Kinder stürmten vor einfacher Freude kreischend über den Hof.

* * *

„Hermine." Theo vertrieb einen Erstklässler von dem Platz neben ihre auf dem Sofa und riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand. „Ich habe eine Frage für dich."

Sie seufzte ein leidgeprüftes, langgezogenes Seufzen und wartete, dass er fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß", sagte er, „dass du eine unglaubliche Streberin bist, und dass du deine Notizen mit unterschiedlichen Farben markierst, um sie zu sortieren. Ich weiß, dass du Karteikarten hast, damit du dir im Gehen irgendwelche Fakten einpauken kannst. Ich weiß, ..."

„Komm zur Sache", murmelte sie.

„Und ich war sehr beeindruckt davon, wie du all diese Wichtel eingefroren hast, nachdem Lockhart geflohen ist, und dich, mich und Draco zurückgelassen hat, um uns um das Chaos zu kümmern. Nicht unbedingt das, was ich von einem Mann mit seiner, ähm, Erfahrung erwartet hätte."

„Wirst du vorm Abendessen noch auf den Punkt kommen?"

„Was ich nicht verstehe", sagte er mit vollkommen unschuldiger Stimme, „ist, woher du wusstest, dass es Lockharts größter Traum ist, seine eigene Reihe von Haarpflegeprodukten auf den Markt zu bringen."

Blaise und Pansy fingen beide zu lachen an, und selbst Draco sah grinsend auf, als Hermine Theo einen finsteren Blick zuwarf, ihre Ausgabe von _Wandern mit Werwölfen_ aus seiner Hand riss und ihre Sachen zusammen sammelte, um zu ihrem Schlafsaal zu stapfen.

„Um fair zu sein", sagte Blaise mit erhobener Stimme, „hat sie uns mit ihrer Schwärmerei zehn Punkte verdient."

Hermine ließ die Tür zuknallen.

* * *

„Erklär' mir noch mal, _warum_ ich das Mannschaftstraining ansehen muss?", jammerte Hermine, als Draco sie in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes zog.

„Weil du mich liebst?", schlug er vor und sie schnaubte.

„Hol dir Pansy oder Millie, wenn du jemanden möchtest, der dich umschwärmt", erwiderte sie und blieb dann stehen. „Was tun die hier?"

Das Gryffindorteam war bereits auf dem Feld und stritt mit Flint. „Oh", sagte Draco in der unschuldigen Stimme, die bedeutete, dass er etwas im Schilde führte, „sie hatten das Feld bereits gebucht, aber wir haben eine besondere Erlaubnis von Snape bekommen es zu teilen, weil die Mannschaft zusätzliche Zeit braucht, um ihren neuen Sucher zu trainieren."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du möchtest, dass ich zusehe... warte." Sie hielt inne und sah ihn an. „Draco? Bist du der neue Sucher?"

Als er nickte, sowohl selbstzufrieden als auch nervös aussehend, flog sie in seine Arme und umarmte ihn. „Ich komme zu jedem Spiel", versprach sie. „Ich freue mich so für dich! Draco, das ist _toll_! Du musst so begeistert sein."

„Bin ich", sagte er, und dann, mit Nervosität in der Stimme: „Mein Vater hat der Mannschaft neue Besen gekauft, aber … Ich musste trotzdem zu den Testspielen. Er hat sie gekauft, _nachdem_ ich aufgenommen wurde, ich schwöre es, Hermine. Ich habe nicht..."

„Natürlich nicht." Sie umarmte ihn erneut. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Draco."

Sie erreichten die streitenden Teams, Dracos Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen, gerade als Weasley von den herrlichen neuen Besen zu Draco sah und sagte: „Nun, ich schätze, wir wissen, warum er der neue Sucher ist. Zumindest musstest du dir nicht den Platz in der Mannschaft erkaufen, Harry."

„Draco ist in der Mannschaft, weil er ausgezeichnet fliegt", sagte Hermine mit blitzenden Augen. „Und niemand musste irgendwelche Regeln für ihn brechen, anders als für deinen kostbaren Harry Potter."

„Niemand hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut", blaffte Weasley und es entstand eine plötzliche Stille, die anhielt, bis Draco seinen Zauberstab hervorzog.

Marcus Flint schubste den jüngeren Slytherin aus dem Weg und versperrte seinen Blick auf Weasley. „Er ist es nicht wert", zischte der ältere Junge. „Wie kannst du es _wagen_!", rief Adrian Pucey, als Draco schrie: „Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Weasley." Er versuchte, sich mit weiterhin gezogenem Zauberstab an Flint vorbei zu winden, und Weasley zog seinen eigenen geflickten Zauberstab hervor und sandte einen Fluch auf Draco.

Der Fluch ging nach hinten los und traf Weasley selber, der zu husten begann. Er blickte entsetzt, als er erst eine, dann eine zweite, und immer mehr Nacktschnecken aus würgte. Er hustete immer weiter fette Schnecken hoch, und die Slytherins hörten auf, Draco zurückzuhalten, und begannen zu lachen. Selbst Hermine, die zornige Tränen zurück geblinzelt hatte, musste lachen. Draco steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, schlang seine Arme um das Mädchen und blickte den Jungen, der nicht aufhörte Nacktschnecken auszuspucken, über ihre Schulter hinweg böse an. „Dafür krieg ich ihn ran", schwor er, seine Stimme von ihrem Haar gedämpft. „Nacktschnecken sind nicht genug. Ich kriege ihn, keine Sorge, Hermine."

„Wir kriegen ihn", stellte sie richtig, als sie ihre Augen abwischte und ein paar Mal schluckte.

Später sagte sie: „Ich weiß, dass einige … einige der anderen in unserem Haus, sie..."

„Du bist eine von _uns_ ", sagte Draco und gab ihr einen der kleinen Kuchen, den er von der letzten Schachtel aufbewahrt hatte. „Haus über Blut."

„Du hast Leute Schlammblut genannt", sagte sie leise und knabberte an der alten Leckerei.

„Keine Slytherins", sagte er, „und nicht dich." Er knuffte sie und versuchte, ihr ein Lachen zu entlocken. „Außerdem ist es völliger Mist, wenn Weasley behauptet, er sei dafür, alle Muggelstämmigen zu beschützen, während er dich so nennt."

„Er ist ein Arsch", stimmte sie zu und sank gegen die Lehne ihres Stuhls. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe keine Vorurteile über Blut."

Draco schnaubte. „Eigentlich sind es nur Leute, die sich seit Ewigkeiten hassen. Mein Vater ist ein 'Blutpurist' und er mag dich, aber er würde den Longbottoms niemals ein Lächeln schenken. Die Weasleys sind Blutsverräter und, naja, du hast den Penner gehört. Selbst wenn man Blut außen vorlässt, hassen wir uns noch."

„Also geht es nur darum, eine Seite auszuwählen", sagte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen ihn.

„Der Hut hat deine Seite gewählt", sagte er. „Hat dich uns gegeben."

„Ich mag es nicht, mein Schicksal von einem Hut entschieden zu haben", murmelte sie.

* * *

Hermine, Theo und Draco wanderten durch die Korridore, sich schubsend und lachend, als sie versuchte Theo davon abzuhalten, ihre Bücher nach Herzen um Lockharts Namen abzusuchen, als Theo plötzlich anhielt und mit erstickter Stimme sagte: „Was ist das?"

Auf der Mauer stand in riesigen Buchstaben geschrieben:

 _DIE KAMMER DEs SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET_

 _FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT_

„Was..."

Draco sah blasser aus als sonst, packte Hermine und drehte sie in die andere Richtung, aber nicht bevor sie die Katze sah, die steif wie ein Brett von einer Fackelhalterung neben dem Schriftzug hing.

„Draco", sagte sie, ihre Stimme fast unhörbar, „sollten wir nicht etwas unternehmen?"

„Wir wollen nicht hier gefunden werden", sagte er. „Glaub mir."

Aber bevor sie entkommen konnten, ergoss sich ein ganzer Schwall Schüler in den Flur. Als die Schüler die Nachricht und die starre Katze erblickten, wurden sie ebenfalls stocksteif, bis die immer größer werdende Gruppe auseinander gedrückt wurde, als der Hausmeister der Schule sich nach vorn drängte, und zu erfahren verlangte, was hier vor sich ging. Dann sah er die Katze – seine Katze – und fuhr herum um die versammelte Gruppe anzustarren.

„Wer hat das getan?", fragte er. Der Mann erblickte Harry Potter, deutete mit einem krummen, zitternden Finger auf ihn und sagte: „Du – _Du_ hast meiner Katze das angetan! Du hast sie getötet, und ich werde dich umbringen, du kleiner..."

„Argus." Dumbledore erschien von irgendwo her und beruhigte den hysterischen Mann. „Nehmen Sie Ihre Katze und ich werde einen Blick auf sie werfen. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, bitte kommen Sie mit uns mit."

Draco trieb Hermine langsam von der Gruppe weg, Theo dicht auf ihren Fersen, und sobald Dumbledore und Filch mit den Gryffindordeppen verschwunden waren, eilten die drei zu den Kerkern. „Draco", sagte Hermine, „was war das? Was ist die Kammer der Schrecken? Wer ist der Erbe?"

„Bei unserem Glück ist es Potter", murmelte Theo und sie fuhr herum, um ihn anzusehen.

„Der Erbe Slytherins", erklärte Draco, als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum eintraten.

„Ihr drei." Ein Siebtklässler hielt sie auf. „Geht nicht weg. Hausversammlung."

* * *

„Also, lasst uns mit den Grundlagen anfangen." Das gesamte Haus Slytherin war in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum versammelt. Als bloße Zweitklässler waren Hermine und ihre Freunde gegen die Wand gedrückt, nachdem ältere Schüler sie von ihren Sitzplätzen auf den Möbeln verdrängt hatten. Zwischen Draco und Theo hatte sie immer jemand berührt, seit sie die Nachricht gefunden hatten, und sie war inzwischen nicht mehr genervt sondern verängstigt, und sie hatte die Angst unterdrückt, indem sie Fakten für Geschichte der Magie wiederholt hatte. Jetzt nahm Draco das Buch aus ihren Händen und stieß sie an, damit sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Siebtklässlerin vorne im Raum lenkte.

„Denkt jemand hier, er sei der Erbe Slytherins?"

Ein nervöses Gelächter folgte auf ihre Frage und ein Witzbold rief: „Könnte ein Mädchen sein."

„Oder _sie_?", fügte das Mädchen Augen rollend hinzu.

„Was ist der Erbe Slytherins?", zischte Hermine Draco zu. Es war aber Theo, der antwortete: „Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin. Eine Art Mythos, eigentlich. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die ganze Familie vor Generationen ausgestorben ist, aber die Idee ist, dass diese Person die gleichen Kräfte besitzt, die Slytherin hatte."

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Parsel, eine generelle Abneigung gegen Schlamm... Muggelstämmige."

Das Mädchen, das das Treffen leitete, sprach erneut: „Denkt jemand, es wäre schlau, diese Nachricht auf der Wand zu hinterlassen?"

„Die Leute hassen uns schon genug", murmelte ein Junge, der auf einer Armlehne eines der Sofas balancierte – Hermine glaubte, dass er in der sechsten Klasse war. „Die verfluchten Professoren ziehen Punkte ab, wenn wir sie falsch ansehen, und die ganze Sache mit dem Hauspokal letztes Jahr? Wer wäre dumm genug zu versuchen, dass die Leute uns noch weniger leiden können?"

„Das ist mein Z.A.G.-Jahr", sagte ein Mädchen, und in ihrer Stimme schwang Hysterie mit. „Ich habe keine Zeit für Erben und Kammern und -"

„Hat jemand hier ein Problem mit Muggelstämmigen?"

„Nicht so lange sie in unserem Haus sind", murmelte jemand.

„Muggelkunde ist eine verdammte Zeitverschwendung", sagte jemand und erhielt ein zustimmendes Murmeln. „ _Damit_ habe ich ein Problem."

Draco sandte Hermine einen leicht entschuldigenden Blick, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Er hat recht."

„Seht ihr?", sagte eine Schülerin in ihrer Nähe. „Selbst Hermine, unsere ansässige Muggelstämmige, hält das Fach für überflüssig."

„Das liegt daran, dass sie keine Idiotin ist", sagte jemand, und Gelächter zog durch den Raum.

„Irgendwelche Parselmünder im Haus?", fragte das Mädchen, das die Versammlung leitete, und es gab erneutes Gelächter.

„Was ist ein Parselmund?", zischte Hermine Theo zu, der so leise wie möglich sagte: „Die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen. Salazar Slytherin hatte sie. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie. Es ist … wird nicht wirklich als eine gute Eigenschaft angesehen, es ist nichts, worüber Menschen reden. Es ist etwas, das der Erbe haben würde."

„Was werden wir tun?", fragte Marcus Flint. „Ihr wisst, dass alle uns die Schuld geben werden."

„Nicht erwischt werden, wie wir mit Schlangen reden?", schlug ein Witzbold vor.

„Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun können", gab das führende Mädchen zu. „Bleibt unauffällig, passt auf einander auf -"

„Also alles beim Alten", sagte jemand bitter. „Wenn etwas schief läuft, muss es einer von uns sein."

„Wenn der Dunkle Lord noch hier wäre...", fing jemand an, doch er wurde rasch von den umstehenden Leuten zum Schweigen gebracht.

* * *

In der nächsten Woche redeten die Schüler über nichts als die Kammer und den Erben. Es gab wilde Spekulationen darüber, wer der mysteriöse Erbe sein musste, und die Schüler waren entzweit zwischen Harry Potter („Schließlich hat er Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen besiegt") und einem Slytherin („Schließlich muss es eine der Schlangen sein, oder?"). Hermine verbrachte ihre Zeit mit Nachforschungen und ließ sogar Theo auflaufen, als er versuchte sie von ihren Büchern abzuhalten. Letztendlich veranstalteten er und Greg, was sie eine 'Intervention' nannten.

„Du musst aufhören", sagte Greg. „Du wirst dich noch verrückt machen. Was suchst du überhaupt?"

„Jede Ausgabe von _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ wurde ausgeliehen", antwortete Hermine frustriert. „Und ich habe mein Exemplar zu Hause gelassen."

„Da das Buch noch langweiliger ist als der _Magische Sozialregister_ , bin ich schockiert, dass du überhaupt eines besitzt", sagte Theo. „Was versuchst du zu tun? Dich mit Langeweile umzubringen?"

„Nein, du Arsch", sagte sie und zerrte an dem Buch in seiner Hand. „Ich versuche herauszufinden, was die Kammer ist. Ich weiß, dass sie darin war, ich erinnere mich an den Namen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, was sie war."

Sie bekam ihre Chance es herauszufinden in Geschichte der Zauberei. Das Fach wurde weithin als schmerzhaft langweilig angesehen; es war das einzige Fach, das von einem Geist unterrichtet wurde, und Professor Binns schien zu glauben, dass pädagogische Maßnahmen, die gut genug für das siebzehnte Jahrhundertgewesen waren, auch heute noch gut genug waren.

„Professor!" Sie winkte ihre Hand durch die Luft und Theo ließ seinen Kopf mit einem lauten, dramatischen Geräusch auf den Tisch fallen.

„Miss – ähm?" Binns schien überrascht, dass er in seinem Vortrag über die Zaubererversammlung von 1289 unterbrochen worden war.

„Granger, Sir. Und es tut mir leid, Sie zu unterbrechen, aber ich habe mich gefragt, was Sie uns über die Kammer des Schreckens erzählen können."

Die Leute im Raum hörten zu kritzeln auf und sahen bei ihrer Frage auf.

„Miss Granger." Der Geist schien geradezu gereizt ob ihrer Frage. „Dies ist _Geschichte_. Wenn sie Mythen und Legenden studieren möchten, dann rate ich Ihnen, die Bibliothek aufzusuchen." Er hielt inne. „Oder vielleicht Schulleiter Dumbledore."

Die Slytherins kicherten nach dem letzten Kommentar.

„Aber Sir", beharrte sie, „sicher waren die meisten Legenden doch ursprünglich in Tatsachen gebettet. Erst letzte Woche, als Sie über die primären Dokumente, die wir für das Studium der Geschichte verwenden sollen, geredet haben, haben Sie anerkannt, dass..." Sie blätterte durch ihre Zettel und Binns schien etwas schockiert, dass sie in seiner Klasse überhaupt Notizen gemacht hatte, ganz zu schweigen von der Menge, die sich vor ihr befand.

„Ja, nun." Er unterbrach ihre Suche. „Sie haben ganz recht. Es ist nur, dass es eine solch eine entsetzliche und reißerische Geschichte ist und..." Er sah durch den Raum voller gespannter Gesichter und blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Na schön. Aber dies wird _nicht_ im nächsten Test vorkommen. Dies ist _nicht_ Teil des Lehrstoffs.

Wie Sie sicherlich wissen, wurde Hogwarts von vier Personen gegründet, und einer davon war Salazar Slytherin. Er und seine Mitgründer hatten unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, wem eine magische Ausbildung angeboten werden sollte, da er Muggelstämmige von der Schule ausschließen wollte. Letztendlich verließ er die Schule wegen dieser Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber laut Gerücht hinterließ er eine geheime Kammer, die nur von seinem wahren Erben geöffnet werden konnte." Der Geist sah sich im Raum um. „Das ist natürlich Unsinn. Menschen haben die Kammer seit hunderten von Jahren gesucht."

„Aber warum der ganze Trubel um ein geheimes Zimmer?", fragte Lavender Brown, eines der weniger intelligenten Gryffindormädchen. „Dieser Ort ist voll von Zimmern, die niemand verwendet."

„In der Kammer", sagte Binns und runzelte die Stirn, „befindet sich ein Monster. Wie gesagt, das ist natürlich völliger Unfug, aber laut der Legende könnte der wahre Erbe das Monster kontrollieren, und es würde die Schule von allen Muggelstämmigen säubern."

„Ich wusste, dass Slytherin niederträchtig war", sagte Weasley gedehnt, „aber ich wusste nicht, dass er den ganzen Unsinn mit dem reinen Blut angefangen hat. Ich wollte nicht mal in dem Haus sein, wenn ich bezahlt würde. Ich schwöre, wenn der Hut versucht hätte, mich nach Slytherin zu stecken, wäre ich direkt wieder in den Zug gestiegen und hätte verlangt, nach Hause zu fahren."

„Das ist Blödsinn", sagte Hermine, legte ihre Feder weg und sah Weasley finster an. „Ich _bin_ muggelstämmig, und ich hatte keine Probleme in Slytherin."

„Noch nicht." Weasley grinste sie an. „Aber jetzt da der Erbe die Kammer geöffnet hat, ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bevor einer deiner liebevollen Hausgenossen sich deiner und deines buschigen, schrecklichen Haares entledigt."

„Kein Verlust", murmelte Potter und Hermine drehte sich, um auch ihn anzufunkeln.

„Es ist unlogisch und dämlich", sagte Hermine laut. „Wenn Salazar Slytherin Muggelstämmige so sehr los sein wollte, warum hat er ein Monster in der Kammer gelassen, um sie irgendwann später zu vernichten? Warum hat er sie nicht einfach alle selbst getötet?"

„Miss Granger erwähnt in der Tat eines der Probleme der Legende", sagte Binns. „Wenn wir als Historiker uns Quellen wie diese ansehen, ist es von höchster Bedeutung, dass wir -"

„ _Und_ ", fuhr sie fort, „als die Schule gegründet wurde, haben da die Muggel Hexen und Zauberer nicht noch _getötet_?"

„In der Tat." Binns versuchte die Kontrolle über den Unterricht wieder von Hermine wegzunehmen, aber sie machte einfach weiter.

„Salazar Slytherin hatte einen guten Grund, um 990 herum Muggelstämmige auszuschließen. Diese Gründe sind tausend Jahre später überhaupt nicht mehr relevant." Sie lehnte sich selbstgefällig in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Die einzigen Leute, die gemein zu mir waren, weil ich muggelstämmig bin, sind Leute wie du, Weasley. Slytherin hat sich weiterbewegt; es ist zu schade, dass du das offenbar nicht hast."

„Habe ich dir in letzter Zeit gesagt, dass du genial bist?", fragte Draco, als sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gingen, und sie grinste ihn an.

„Nein."

„Möchtest du fliegen gehen?"

Sie schüttelte sich. „Nein."

„Theo?"

„Bin dabei." Die beiden Jungs liefen davon und sie streckte ihnen ihre Zunge hinterher, bevor sie zur Bibliothek ging um nachzusehen, ob jemand ein Exemplar von _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ zurückgebracht hatte. Sie hatte das nagende Gefühl, dass es noch etwas über die Kammer gab, an das sie sich nicht erinnern konnte.

* * *

Die Debatte darüber, ob Harry Potter der Erbe war oder nicht, ging weiter, und man konnte dadurch verfolgen, wer es glaubte, dass einige Schüler ihn auf den Fluren mieden oder während der Mahlzeiten nicht bei ihm saßen.

Nicht dass es Hermine kümmerte, aber Draco hatte entschieden, dass Potter der Erbe sein _musste_ , und er war fast so weit, dass er ein Tagebuch über die Taten des Deppen führte, und sie musste sich viele Spekulationen darüber anhören, wo der Junge hinging und was er dort tat.

„Er ist in die Mädchentoilette gegangen", sagte Draco eines Tages mit erfreuter Stimme.

„Welche?", fragte Hermine beiläufig.

„Warum schert dich das?"

„Damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass ich die niemals verwende", sagte sie und grinste ihn an.

„Die neben der die... neben der wir die … du weißt schon gefunden haben. Sie hat ein großes 'Defekt'-Schild an der Tür."

„Oh, in der spukt es." Hermine sah wieder auf ihr Buch. „Die Maulende Myrte. Sie ist in den Vierzigern oder so gestorben und sie flutet den Ort andauernd."

„Ich wette, Potter hat da versucht herauszufinden, wie er das Monster entfesseln kann", sagte Draco zu ihr und sie seufzte.

„Ist Potter ein Parselmund?", fragte sie und als Draco eine Grimasse schnitt, murmelte sie: „Komm mit deiner Theorie wieder, wenn er mit Schlangen sprechen kann. Bis dahin nimm deine langweilige Besessenheit und sprich darüber mit Millie."

* * *

„Ich habe dich noch nie so aufgeregt darüber gesehen, zu einem Quidditchspiel zu gehen", sagte Blaise, als Hermine vor der Tür des Gemeinschaftsraums stand.

„Ich glaube, sie ist aufgeregt, dass sie Draco spielen sehen wird", sagte Greg und wickelte einen Schal um seinen Hals. „Warum ist das Wetter an Spieltagen immer so bescheiden?"

„Daran kann's nicht liegen", sagte Blaise. „Unsere kleine Hermine spart all ihre Liebe für Professor Lockhart."

„Halt die Klappe, Blaise", murmelte sie, als er sie angrinste.

„Wer möchte wetten, dass wenn wir uns ihre Notizen anziehen, wir überall Herzen um 'Hermine Lockhart' finden werden?", zog er sie auf und sie wurde tiefrot und nahm Gregs Hand.

„Lasst uns gehen", sagte sie. „Ich möchte einen guten Platz erwischen."

Fünf Minuten nach Beginn des Spiels bereute sie bereits ihr Versprechen, sich alle Spiele anzusehen. Nicht, dass sie eine große Wahl hatte. Es war einfach so _langweilig_ zuzusehen, wie jeder herumflog, und das Spiel schien wirklich gefährlich mit den Klatschern, die willkürlich umher flogen. Nun, vielleicht nicht völlig willkürlich.

„Greg", fragte sie, „ist der eine Klatscher auf Harry fixiert?"

Der Junge sah hinüber und verengte die Augen. Greg war nicht der allerbeste Schüler, aber liebte Quidditch - _liebte_ es – und die Idee, dass jemand die Bälle manipuliert hatte, begeisterte ihn nicht. „Wenn sie es getan haben", murmelte er, „wird niemand glauben, dass wir es nicht waren. Selbst wenn wir gewinnen..."

„Werden die Leute annehmen, dass es passiert ist, weil wir gemogelt haben", sagte sie, zornig werdend. „Und das haben wir nicht. Haben wir nicht."

„Aber niemand wird das glauben", sagte Greg, und seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie in der tosenden Menge fast nicht zu hören war. „Das ist ätzend."

Die Gryffindors ließen das Spiel unterbrechen, und Hermine klammerte sich an Gregs Arm, während sie zusahen, wie die andere Seite sich beriet. Ihre eigene Mannschaft, sechzig zu null in Führung, johlte. „Sie versuchen zu entscheiden, was sie tun werden", sagte sie, und er nickte.

„Wenn sie das Spiel absagen und eine Untersuchung fordern, gewinnen wir automatisch", sagte er. „Das werden sie nie tun."

„Dies Spiel ist idiotisch", sagte sie und Greg sah sie genervt an.

„Es ist noch nicht mal jemand verletzt."

„Noch", murmelte sie, und umklammerte ihn enger, als das Spiel weiterging und Draco zurück in die Luft stieg. Sie konnte den Schnatz direkt über seinem Ohr schweben sehen, aber er war so beschäftigt damit Potter zu verhöhnen, dass er ihn nicht sah; sie versuchte seinen Namen zu schreien, aber ihre Stimme ging im allgemeinen Getöse unter und sie stampfte frustriert mit dem Fuß.

„Seht mal, wer sich plötzlich fürs Spiel interessiert", neckte Blaise.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als der besessene Klatscher Harry Potter traf, und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Gregs Schulter, als der gegnerische Sucher so schnell er konnte auf Draco zuflog und so den gewalttätigen Ball direkt auf ihren Freund lenkte.

„Verdammt!", hörte sie Greg sagen und schaute auf, wo sie Potter im Dreck liegen sah. „Der kleine Scheißkerl hat den Schnatz schon _wieder_ gefangen", fügte er hinzu.

„Wir haben verloren", sagte Blaise missmutig.

„Ich hasse dieses Spiel", murmelte Hermine."

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:** Das zweite Schuljahr ist etwa 13k Worte lang, weshalb ich es entzwei geteilt habe._

 _Vielen Dank an meine wundervolle Beta, ShayaLonnie, die mich anfeuert UND meine Kommas korrigiert. Sie hat eine tolle epische Geschichte,_ Debt of Time, _die ich nur empfehlen kann._

 _Eine Frage, die VIELE Leute gestellt haben, die ich beantworten wollte: Parvati. Ich war wirklich geschockt, dass so viele Leute es schrecklich fanden, dass sie die dritte Person war, die geholfen hat, den Spiegel zu finden. Viele Leute wollten wissen, wie ein Mädchen, das nicht unbedingt logisch ist, das geschafft hat. Da das Labyrinth von Dumbledore organisiert wurde, um die Stärken der Kinder, die er manipulierte, zu fordern, bin ich sicher, dass er sich einen 'Test' ausdenken konnte, den Parvati schaffen konnte. Natürlich waren meine Gedanken, als ich überlegt habe, sie die Dritte zu machen: „Hm. Brauche eine dritte Person für das kleine Abenteuer. Es ist immer Lavender. Ich bin ihrer so überdrüssig. Wen gibt es noch? Welcher Patil Zwilling ist in Gryffindor? *googlegoogle* Und es ist Parvati." Erwartet nicht, dass sie ständig auftaucht, auch wenn ich sie einmal im zweiten Teil des zweiten Jahres erwähne._


	4. Jahr Zwei, Teil II

**_Wir fangen genau dort an, wo das letzte Kapitel aufgehört hat._**

* * *

„Wer?" Theo reichte Draco den Krug Kürbissaft und blickte Millie verwirrt an.

„Colin Creevey", sagte das Mädchen erneut. „Ihr wisst schon, der kleine Gryffindor mit der Kamera, der Potter überall hin folgt."

Theo sah kurz zu Draco und sagte trocken: „Nicht _jeder_ von uns schenkt Potter genug Aufmerksamkeit, um alle Mitglieder seines Fanckubs zu kennen, Millie."

„Er war auf dem Weg, Potter im Krankenflügel zu besuchen – er musste doch seine Knochen nach dem Spiel nachwachsen lassen, weil Lockhart es verbockt hat, seinen gebrochenen Arm zu heilen – und er wurde _versteinert_. Genau wie die Katze."

„Das Kind ist nervig", sagte Pansy. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich ihm und seiner blöden Kamera nicht mehr die ganze Zeit begegne."

„Er ist unhöflich", sagte Hermine achselzuckend. „Es ist, als würde es ihm nicht mal in den Sinn kommen, dass Leute das Ding vielleicht nicht in ihr Gesicht gehalten bekommen möchten."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er dich belästigt hat", sagte Draco mit einem gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck, und sie trat ihn unter dem Tisch.

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, Draco. Hör auf meinen großen Bruder zu spielen."

Blaise litt auf einmal an einem Hustenanfall, und Hermine hielt inne um ihn anzustarren, aber er winkte ab.

„Er wollte Porträts aller Muggelstämmigen in Hogwarts machen, und hat kein Nein akzeptiert. Nicht 'Danke, aber ich bin nicht interessiert'. Nicht 'Nein'. Nicht 'Verzieh dich'." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, 'Wenn du das Ding nochmal in mein Gesicht hältst, werde ich es in so viele Teile zertrümmern, dass kein _Reparo_ der Welt es wieder zusammen setzen kann', hat er schließlich verstanden."

„Was hat er dazu gesagt?", fragte Draco, und als Hermine rot wurde, blickte er finster drein. „Sag's mir", beharrte er.

„Ich glaube es war so was wie 'hochnäsige Slytherin'", schnappte sie. „Ich habe ja gesagt, dass er unhöflich war."

„Ich habe ihn gehört", sagte Vincent mit einem Mundvoll Scone. „Er sagte, du wärst eine hochnäsige Slytherin-Schlampe, die sich für besser als alle anderen hält."

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln, ihr Mund zusammengepresst. „Tja", sagte sie, „ich mag eine Schlampe sein, aber zumindest belästige ich Leute nicht mit Porträts, an denen sie kein Interesse haben."

„Warum würdest du überhaupt mit einem Haufen Schlamm … Muggelstämmiger zusammen gruppiert werden wollen?", fragte Pansy. „Es ist nicht so, als hättest du etwas mit ihnen gemein."

„Genau." Hermine grinste das Mädchen an. „Wenn er gesagt hätte, dass er Porträts aller Slytherins der zweiten Klasse wollte, wäre ich vielleicht interessiert gewesen."

„Apropos Muggle", sagte Daphne und Hermine grinste.

„Ich bitte Mum, noch ein paar mitzunehmen."

„Mehr Muggel?", fragte Theo und die Mädchen fingen zu kichern an. Pansy murmelte: „Mach dir keine Gedanken darum, Theo."

* * *

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bevor Colin Creeveys Versteinerung und dessen Implikationen in der ganzen Schule angekommen waren. „Die Kammer der Schrecken wurde geöffnet", flüsterten die Schüler sich zu. „Die Muggelstämmigen sind alle in Gefahr."

„Jemand geht _überall_ mit ihr hin", beharrte Draco. „Sollen sich die anderen Häuser um ihre Leute kümmern; Slytherins verteidigen sich selbst."

* * *

Als Hermine zugab, dass sie über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollte, setzte Draco seinen Namen sofort ebenfalls auf die Liste. „Aber", sagte er ihr, „wenn ich dich nicht mindestens einmal zum Abendessen nach Hause mitbringe, wird meine Mutter mich wieder enttäuscht ansehen."

„Das scheint nicht das schlimmste Schicksal aller Zeiten zu sein", sage Hermine und Draco schnaubte nur.

* * *

Die Idee eines Duellierclubs interessierte sie alle; und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn Hogwarts' war Hermine erpicht darauf, zu einer außerschulischen Aktivität zu gehen. Flüche theoretisch zu lernen war schön und gut, aber zu lernen, wie man sie tatsächlich anwendete, nun, das klang sehr viel besser.

Theo und Blaise stöhnten beide, als sie sahen, wer den Club leitete, und Hermine funkelte sie böse an. Lockhart schritt mit wehendem Umhang durch den Raum, und sie konnte kaum einen Seufzer unterdrücken. Blaise sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an und grinste spöttisch.

Snape lehnte gegen eine Wand nahe der Slytherins und sah mit einem herablassenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu, wie der andere Lehrer die Regeln des Clubs erklärte. Als die beiden Männer sich tatsächlich duellierten, um es zu demonstrieren, bevor die Schüler begannen, hielt Snape seinen Zauberstab mit lässiger Zuversicht, während Lockhart umherwirbelte. Sie zuckte leicht. Ein Duell, fand sie, war nicht der Ort um anzugeben. Als Snape „ _Expelliarmus_ " bellte und ein violetter Lichtstrahl Lockhart nach hinten warf, betrachtete sie den schwarz gekleideten, unattraktiven Zaubertränke-Lehrer mit einem berechnenden Blick, während ihre Hausgenossen ihrem Hauslehrer zujubelten.

Lockhart begann zu stammeln, dass das ein sehr grundlegendes und herausragendes Ding für eine Demonstration gewesen sei, aber er fand nicht, dass Snape... und sie schaltete ihn ab, als sie überlegte, wie nützlich es war, seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen. Würden das die meisten Leute kommen sehen? Was war der bessere Angriff: etwas auffälliges, oder etwas, das perfekt ausgeführt war?

„Ich denke, dass eine kleine Schwärmerei sich ausgeschwärmt hat", sagte Blaise in lautem Flüsterton zu Draco, der Hermine anblickte und grinste.

„Das war ein lehrreiches Duell", war alles, was sie sagte.

Die Schüler wurden rasch in Paare eingeteilt; Hermine war wenig überrascht, dass Snape Draco und Potter zusammen befahl. Als er sie einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor zuordnete, warf sie ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu, und er murmelte in ihr Ohr: „Wenn ich die kleine Idiotin in den Krankenflügel bringen muss, werde ich sehr ungehalten sein. Bleib dezent, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte dem anderen Mädchen höflich zu, und die betrachtete sie von Kopf bis Fuß und sagte: „Ich wusste nicht, dass Muggel nach Slytherin kommen."

„Tun sie nicht", stimmte Hermine zu. „Aber Hexen schon."

„Jetzt", sagte Lockhart. „Ich zähle bis drei, nur entwaffnen. Eins. Zwei. Drei."

Hermine hatte den Zauberstab des Mädchens in der Hand, bevor das 'i' den Mund des Mannes völlig verlassen hatte, und sie wandte sich um, um zu sehen, was mit ihren Freunden geschah. Potter hatte _Rictusempra_ auf Draco geschickt, und sie fing zu brodeln an. Nur entwaffnen, hm? Draco war wegen des Kitzelfluches kichernd zusammengebrochen, schaffte es aber dennoch einen _Tarantallegra_ abzufeuern, und Potter fing zu tanzen an.

„Genug!", rief Snape und beendete beide Zauber. Hermine warf ihrer wertlosen Gegnerin den Zauberstab zu, und setzte sich in Dracos Richtung in Bewegung, nur um von Theo zurückgezogen zu werden.

„Er muss das alleine tun", zischte Theo. „Du kannst ihn nicht beschützen."

„Potter..."

„Hat sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten?", fragte Theo. „Und das überrascht dich?"

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme, aber ließ sich von Theo zurückhalten.

„Lasst es uns nochmal versuchen, nur das eine Paar", sagte Lockhart. „Wir lassen euch Jungs zeigen, wie man diese unfreundlichen Zauber abwehren kann." Lockhart nahm Harry beiseite und zeigte ihm einen komplizierten Zauber, bei dem sich der Zauberstab wild bewegte. Hermine beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Verachtung. In der Zwischenzeit flüsterte Snape Draco Anweisungen ins Ohr.

Als das Duell begann, schrie Draco: „ _Serpensortia_!", und Hermine sah ziemlich überrascht zu, wie eine große, schwarze Schlange an der Spitze von Dracos Zauberstab auftauchte und sich auf den erstarrten Potter zubewegte.

„Wenn du Angst hast, Potter", sagte Snape gedehnt, „kann ich sie beseitigen."

„Erlauben Sie mir", sagte Lockhart, und mit einem dramatischen Schwingen seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Schlange in die Luft fliegen. Als sie direkt vor einem Jungen, den Hermine nicht kannte, landete, richtete sie sich auf, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Potter zischte der Schlange etwas unverständliches zu, und sie fiel zu Boden. Hermine sah Blaise verwirrt an, aber der Junge betrachtete Potter mit einem kühlen, berechnenden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah zurück auf die Szene vor ihnen, wo der Junge, der gerade vor der Schlange gerettet worden war, Potter anschrie und dann aus dem Raum rannte. Die Leute fanden Gründe, sich von Potter weg zu bewegen, und der sah so verwirrt aus, wie Hermine sich fühlte, bis Theo ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Also _ist_ er ein Parselmund", und dann verstand sie.

Sie sah zu Draco, der sie anlächelte, dann zu Snape, der ihren fragenden Blick mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck erwiderte, während er noch mit der Hand winkte und die Schlange in einer Wolke schwarzen Rauchs verschwinden ließ.

* * *

„Also, jetzt da wir wissen, dass er ein Parselmund ist", sagte Draco, „können wir darüber reden, ob er der Erbe ist?"

„Wenn wir hören würden, wie er angibt", sagte Hermine leicht zögernd, „oder wir ihm eine Frage darüber stellen würden und er es uns erzählte... aber wir müssten eine Menge Regeln brechen, und in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum schleichen und..."

„Wie würden wir das tun?", fragte Draco mit verengten Augen.

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit", gab sie zu. „Aber es könnte gefährlich sein und..."

Theo rollte mit den Augen. „Planst du, es uns in nächster Zeit mal zu verraten?"

„Vielsafttrank", platzte sie heraus. „Professor Snape hat darüber im Unterricht geredet. Schwierig herzustellen, aber er verwandelt dich in jemand anderen. Wir würden uns in, hm, Weasley und seine kleine Schwester, die Potter immer anhimmelt, verwandeln und … niemand würde wissen, dass wir es sind! Potter wird uns alles erzählen, wenn er glaubt, dass wir Teil seines Fanclubs sind."

Theo nickte langsam. „Wir müssten schnell handeln; wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hält er nur etwa eine Stunde."

„Wie bekommen wir das Rezept?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek", sagte sie. „Ich hole mir die Erlaubnis von Snape, um, ich weiß nicht, ein zusätzliches Projekt für Zaubertränke zu machen. Ihr wisst, dass er sie mir geben wird."

„Er bevorzugt dich wirklich schamlos", sagte Draco.

„Nicht meine Schuld, dass ich eine gute Schülerin bin", sagte sie und warf ihr Haar zurück.

„Merlin", murmelte Theo. „Pass auf, wo du das Zeug hinwirfst. Damit kannst du jemandem ein Auge ausstechen."

* * *

„ _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_?", fragte Snape und beäugte Hermine spöttisch. Sie, Theo und Draco standen vor seinem Pult und sie hatte einen wie sie hoffte unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen. „Wenn du planst, Miss Granger, fortgeschrittene Arbeit auszuprobieren, so hoffe ich doch sehr, dass du nicht vorhast, meine Zutaten zu stehlen und auf dem Boden einer dreckigen Toilette zu brauen."

„Ich, ähm...", stammelte sie, als er eine Feder herausholte und ihre Anfrage unterzeichnete.

„Ich werde dir eine Stunde die Woche geben, um ungestört in meinem privaten Labor zu brauen", sagte er. „Leider kann ich dir keine fortgeschrittene Klasse anbieten, um deine akademischen Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen, aber da es so wenige Schüler mit Talent _und_ Hingabe gibt, wäre es wenig mehr als privater Unterricht."

Als sie ihren Dank hervorstammelte, winkte er er sie mit einer irritierten Handbewegung davon. „Geh weg, Miss Granger, und nimm dein reinblütiges Gefolge mit. Ich habe keine Zeit, dir mit dem Projekt zu helfen, dass deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat, also versuch bitte, dich nicht umzubringen." Er hielt inne. „Oder mein Labor in Unordnung zu bringen. Ich wäre _extrem_ ungehalten, sollte ich es in in einem weniger makellosen Zustand vorfinden, als ich es hinterlassen habe."

„Tja", sagte Theo, als sie davon gingen. „Ich schätze, wir wissen, was ihn mehr stören würde, dein Tod oder Unordnung in seinem Labor."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht." Hermine sah zurück auf die Tür des Klassenzimmers. „Ich denke, dass er wenig Lust auf den Papierkram hätte, den er ausfüllen müsste, wenn ich in seinem Labor sterben würde."

* * *

Hermine hatte keine Probleme mit dem Brauen, ließ ihren Trank ruhen und sah noch einmal sehnsüchtig über das gut ausgestattete und makellose Labor, bevor sie die Tür sanft schloss und Theo traf, der ihre Eskorte für den Tag war.

„Ernsthaft", murmelte sie. „Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche wirklich keine reinblütige Eskorte überall, um mich vor Potter zu beschützen."

Theo sah sie an und sagte: „Er wurde gefunden, wie er über dem Körper von noch einem versteinerten Muggelstämmigen stand, während du deinen Trank gebraut hast, also bleibe ich dabei, du wirst nicht allein gelassen."

„Was?" Sie sah ihn geschockt an. „Wie ist er überhaupt noch auf der Schule? Er wurde _über dem Körper_ eines Opfers gefunden, und sie beschützen ihn noch immer? Wie ist das überhaupt..."

„Auserwählter", sagte Theo kurz ab. „Er hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt, also..."

„Es wurde keine Leiche gefunden", sagte sie und Theo drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte mit scharfer Stimme. „Was?"

„Voldemort", sagte sie geduldig. „Sie haben keine Leiche gefunden. Das würde ich nicht 'besiegt' nennen. Das würde ich 'verschwunden' nennen."

* * *

Die Weihnachtsferien waren herrlich. Auch wenn Potter und _alle_ Weasleys geblieben waren, so waren das auch Draco, Theo und Greg. Sie sah weiter nach ihrem Trank und fügte die nötigen Zutaten hinzu, und Snape beobachtete ihr Kommen und Gehen in seinem Labor mit halb-geschlossenen Augen, ohne etwas zu sagen. An Weihnachten selbst trafen sich die vier, um zum Abendessen zu den Malfoys zu gehen, was als 'angeordnetes Erscheinen' bezeichnet werden musste.

„Sei einfach... höflich", hatte Draco nervös gesagt. „Vater mag dich bereits, aber wenn Mum entscheiden würde, dass du... sei einfach höflich, okay?"

„Ich bin immer höflich zu Erwachsenen", sagte Hermine wegwerfend.

„Stimmt", bestätigte Greg. „Sie tritt dich und sagt uns dauernd, dass wir uns verpissen sollen, aber mit den Professoren könnte sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Sogar Snape mag sie."

„McGonagall mag mich nicht", protestierte sie.

„'Türlich nicht", schnaubte Greg. „Du bist eine dreckige Slytherin."

Eine 'dreckige Slytherin' zu sein, war jedoch ein klarer Vorteil im Haushalt der Malfoys. Mrs. Malfoy machte einen Wirbel um Greg und Theo und rief aus, wie sehr sie gewachsen seien, bevor sie Hermine begutachtete. Mit ausgestreckter Hand sagte sie: „Willkommen, meine Liebe. Danke, dass du auf meinen Draco aufpasst. Er kann manchmal etwas impulsiv sein, und das bringt ihn in alle möglichen Scherereien."

Hermine schüttelte die Hand der Frau, lächelte nur leicht nervös und sagte: „Ich denke, Draco passt eher auf mich auf, Ma'am. Er hat es getan, seit ich nach Slytherin gekommen bin, und inzwischen lässt er mich kaum noch aus den Augen."

„Hören Sie nicht auf sie", warf Theo ein. „Sie hat den Weasleyjungen _mindestens_ einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab bedroht, als der es auf Draco abgesehen hatte, und ich musste sie körperlich zurückhalten, damit sie Potter nicht in unserem ersten Duellierclubtreffen angreifen konnte, nachdem der geschummelt hat und Draco verhext hat."

Hermine wurde rot. „Theo lässt es schlimmer klingen, als es war."

Narzissa Malfoy schien aber nicht bestürzt zu sein darüber, dass sie sich nicht zurückhaltend und damenhaft verhielt, und fragte sie stattdessen, was sie von Slytherin hielt, als sie die Kinder zu einem kleinen Salon führte, in dem Punsch bereit stand. Das brachte Hermine dazu, weit weniger nervös zu lächeln. „Ich bin voreingenommen", gab sie zu, „aber ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, woanders glücklicher zu sein."

„Genau so ging es mir auch", stimmte Mrs. Malfoy zu, „obwohl es für mich als Black natürlich wenig Zweifel darüber gab, in welches Haus ich kommen würde."

Hermine sandte Draco einen kurzen, verwirrten Blick, und er informierte sie: „Manche Familien sind fast immer in einem bestimmten Haus. Mum war eine Black, und die sind fast immer in Slytherin, genau wie die Malfoys und die Notts."

„Und die Goyles", fügte Greg hinzu.

„Die Weasleys sind immer in Gryffindor", ergänzte Draco.

„Es ist sehr selten, dass eine Muggelstämmige nach Slytherin kommt", fuhr Narzissa Malfoy fort. „Als ich gehört habe, dass Dracos neueste Freundin muggelstämmig war, muss ich zugeben, dass ich ein wenig besorgt war, dass du dich dort nicht willkommen fühlen könntest. Das _Draco_ dich vielleicht nicht willkommen heißen würde."

„Nein!", beeilte Hermine sich die Frau zu versichern, ohne das kleine Lächeln zu bemerken, das sie und ihr Ehemann austauschten. „Draco war immer nur großartig. Einige Leute aus anderen Häusern waren … nicht so nett, aber jeder Slytherin -"

„Es gab diesen einen Jungen", sagte Greg, aber Theo schnaubte.

„Sie hat sich um ihn gekümmert, und danach haben ihn ein halbes Dutzend Viertklässler herum getreten. Jeder, der es auf Hermine abgesehen hat, wird es bereuen; wir passen auf uns auf."

„Und das haben wir schon immer getan", sagte Lucius Malfoy glatt. „Und werden es weiterhin tun. Draco, warum zeigst du deinen Freunden nicht die Aussicht vom hinteren Balkon, während wir auf das Abendessen warten? Ich bin sicher, dass ihr einige Zeit außerhalb der Gesellschaft von hemmenden Erwachsenen haben möchtet."

Sie erkannten die Aufforderung sich zu entfernen, und die Kinder folgten Draco in einen anderen Raum, wo man sie die Aussicht bewundern hören konnte, bevor sie es sich gemütlich machten und darüber spekulierten, ob Potter wirklich der Erbe war, und wenn ja, ob er jemals dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen würde.

Narzissa sah Lucius an. „Ich muss sagen, du hattest ganz recht."

„Ich dachte, dass du mir zustimmen würdest. Snape erzählt mir, dass sie Vielsafttrank in seinem Labor braut, völlig ohne Aufsicht."

„Ist das nicht etwas fortgeschritten für eine Zweitklässlerin?"

„Ziemlich." Lucius sah sie an. „Anscheinend haben die Kinder vor, sich in die Weasleys zu verwandeln um herauszufinden, ob Potter der Erbe Slytherins ist."

Narzissa lachte, ein erfreutes Trillern, das auf den Balkon wehte, wo Draco nervös zu dem Raum zurückblickte, in dem seine Eltern waren. „Du möchtest sie nicht aufhalten?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ihre Initiative sollte unterstützt werden, und sie können sich nicht verletzen; Snape hat mir versichert, dass der Trank perfekt ist. Sie werden ihr kleines Abenteuer haben und sich noch enger an einander binden."

„Du bist wirklich einverstanden mit einer Muggelstämmigen?", stellte Narzissa sicher, und Lucius sah hinaus zu den Kindern.

„Mit dieser ja", sagte er. „Jeder Züchter weiß, dass man für die besten Ergebnisse manchmal auskreuzen muss." Er sah zurück zu seiner Frau. „Er hat ihr übrigens letztes Jahr ein Armband mit Glasperlen zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

„Wirklich?" Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und lächelte. „Du hast das nicht getan, bis wir, oh, dreizehn waren. Hat sie es getragen?"

„Nicht öffentlich", gab Lucius zu. „Aber er hat sich deswegen nicht die Augen ausgeheult, also nehme ich an, dass sie ihn hat wissen lassen, dass sie es schätzt."

„Ich werde etwas wegen der Haare unternehmen müssen", sagte Narzissa und Lucius lachte.

„Ich vertraue darauf, dass du sie, bis sie volljährig ist, vollkommen vorzeigbar gemacht hast, meine Liebe."

* * *

Während des Abendessens fragte Narzissa Hermine über ihre Eltern aus, stellte kommentarlos fest, dass das Mädchen sich langsam von der Muggelwelt entfernte, und fragte, was sie von Muggelkunde hielt.

„Oh Junge", sagte Theo stöhnend, „und es geht los."

Narzissa sah den Blick, den Hermine ihm zuwarf, und versteckte ihre Belustigung. „Es ist Zeitverschwendung", sagte das Mädchen, biss die Zähne zusammen und sah dann Narzissa an. „Mit Verlaub, Ma'am. Ich hoffe, es ist kein geliebtes Projekt für Sie."

„Ist es nicht", versicherte Narzissa, und begegnete kurz Lucius' Blick. „Ich bin neugierig, warum du es als Zeitverschwendung empfindest. Bestimmt musst _du_ es nicht nehmen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Es ist schließlich ein Wahlfach, und niemand von uns wird es nehmen. Aber es verschwendet dennoch wertvolle Ressourcen. Niemand verlässt die Zaubererwelt um unter Muggeln zu leben, das passiert einfach nicht."

„Sehr wahr", sagte Lucius.

„Aber", beharrte Hermine, „Leute wie ich treten jedes Jahr in die magische Welt ein."

„Oh, das denke ich nicht", murmelte Narzissa. „Ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass Leute wie du unsere Welt häufig betreten."

Hermine sah sie leicht verwirrt an, während Draco sich an seinem Wasser verschluckte. „Alles okay?", fragte Theo und Draco murmelte: „Gut, mir geht's gut."

„Red weiter", forderte Narzissa und Hermine, mit einem Stirnrunzeln für Draco, kehrte zu einem ihrer liebsten Ärgernisse zurück.

„Die Mittel, die die Schule verschwendet, um gleichgültigen Zauberern beizubringen, wie sie ein Muggeltelefon benutzen, könnten dazu verwendet werden, muggelstämmigen Schülern Dinge wie die sozialen Regeln der Zauberer beizubringen. Theo versucht es, aber es gibt nicht mal ein _Buch_ , das ich lesen kann, und ich habe immer Angst, das Falsche zu sagen. Es gibt für _Alles_ Regeln, und ich kenne sie nicht!" Hermines Tonfall wurde geradezu jammernd, und Narzissa lächelte Lucius erneut an.

„Aber es gibt ein Buch", sagte sie, als sie den Elfen das Signal dafür gab, den Tisch abzuräumen und das Dessert zu servieren. „Mehrere, sogar. Ich werde dir Exemplare von ihnen schicken. Zugegeben, es ist nicht das gleiche wie mit Tante Walburgas endlosen Vorträgen aufzuwachsen, aber wahrscheinlich etwas angenehmer."

„Wenn ich das Kind nicht völlig falsch einschätze", würde Lucius später sagen, „wird sie selbst die unbedeutendste Anstandsregel auswendig wissen, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst."

* * *

Der Trank war fertig und sie starrten missmutig auf die gluckernde Flüssigkeit. Hermine hatte Umhänge aus der Wäsche gestohlen und über einen Stuhl gehängt, und das Rot und Gold erschien grell im Labor. „Hat jeder ein Haar?", fragte Hermine, und Theo zog zwei rote Haare hervor.

„Eines von dem Penner in unserem Jahr, eines von seiner kleinen Schwester."

„Und wer bist du?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich", sagte er selbstgefällig, „werde Wache stehen."

„Feigling", murmelte sie. „Vertraust du meiner Brauerei nicht?"

Theo lachte. „Ihr zwei geht und überlistet Sankt Potter. Ich stelle sicher, dass die Wiesel nicht im Weg sind."

Draco nahm ein Haar, ließ es in seine Flasche fallen und erschauderte, als die Flüssigkeit blubberte und dann wieder ruhig wurde, nachdem sie eine orange-rote Farbe angenommen hatte. Hermine nahm das längere Haar und sah zu, nachdem sie es dem Trank zugefügt hatte, wie der Flascheninhalt schäumte und beinahe gerann, bevor er dunkelrot mit schwarzen Flecken wurde.

„Hm", sagte Theo. „ _Das_ hätte ich nicht erwartet. Die Essenz vom Weasleymädchen ist ziemlich dunkel."

„Auf ex?", fragte Draco und Hermine grinste ihn an und stürzte ihre ganze Flasche hinunter. Beide Jungs sahen zu, wie sie zu schmelzen begann und Blasen warf, und dann stand vor ihnen ein kleines, rothaariges Mädchen, das sie beide finster anblickte.

„Also", sagte sie und zuckte fast zusammen, weil ihre Stimme so anders klang. „Es hat funktioniert?"

„Es hat funktioniert", sagte Draco, und trank seine Portion mit einem Schluck. Er schmolz und veränderte sich, bis Ron Weasley im Labor stand. „Ich fühle mich dümmer", murmelte er, als Theo ihm den Gryffindorumhang reichte.

„Du siehst hässlicher aus, das ist mal sicher."

„Ich fange an, das Mädchen zu bemitleiden", sagte Hermine, als sie den Umhang überzog. „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, diese Farbe mit ihren Haaren tragen zu müssen?"

„Du hast zu viel Zeit mit Pansy und diesen Modemagazinen verbracht", schnaubte Theo. „Hör auf dir über die Stylingprobleme des kleinen roten Mädchens Sorgen zu machen, und fang an, ihren dämlichen Helden auszufragen, während ich die eigentlichen Wiesel ausschalte und sie in irgendeiner abscheulich peinlichen, kompromittierenden Position zurücklasse." Draco und Hermine sahen ihn beide an und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du es nicht rein halten kannst, halt es in der Familie."

Draco würgte laut und Hermine verzog vor Abscheu ihr Gesicht. „Du bist wirklich böse, Theo. Möchtest du, dass ich mich übergebe?"

Er grinste sie an, als die drei das Labor verließen.

* * *

Snape sah zu, wie die beiden Kinder sich verwandelten und aus seinem Labor verschwanden. Sollte der Dunkle Lord wirklich zurückkehren, fragte er sich, wie würde der Mann mit einer Muggelstämmigen umgehen, die ohne Aufsehen zu erregen in den Schoß der Familie seiner Hauptunterstützer aufgenommen wurde?

* * *

Theo ging davon, um die beiden tatsächlichen Mitglieder der Weasley-Sippe dingfest zu machen. Deren Entdeckung, Stunden später, ohnmächtig und in den Armen des jeweils anderen, regte Tratsch an, der jahrelang hängen blieb.

Draco und Hermine fanden Potter vor der Bibliothek.

„Da bist du", sagte er zu Draco. „Warum ist _sie_ hier?"

„Meine Mum möchte, dass ich ein Auge auf sie habe", sagte Draco, gelangweilt klingend. „Was tust du wegen dieses ganzen Kammer-Zeugs?"

Potter lehnte sich gegen die Wand. „Geh weg."

„Nein", sagte Hermine und starrte den Jungen böse an.

„Solange sie sich von Malfoy fern hält, wird es ihr gut gehen", sagte Potter. „Ich liebe deine Mum, aber ich sehe nicht ein, warum du Babysitten musst."

„Was meinst du, mich von Malfoy fern halten?", fragte Hermine und versuchte, ihre Stimme im Zaum zu halten.

„Draco ist offensichtlich der Erbe. Wer sonst ist solch ein reinblütiger Snob?"

Draco sah Harry mit Abscheu an, aber schaffte es zu sagen: „Ich glaub' nicht, Kumpel. Ist er nicht mit dem Granger-Mädchen befreundet? Und sie ist kein Reinblut."

„Gott", Potter verzog das Gesicht. „Die Streberin. Kannst du glauben, dass er sie über Weihnachten nach Hause mitgenommen hat? Bei dem kleinen Familientreffen hätte ich gern Mäuschen gespielt. Ich wette, seine Eltern hassen es, dass er mit ihr befreundet ist." Er schien erfreut von der Idee. „Ich habe ein Exemplar von _Geschichte Hogwarts_ ' in die Finger bekommen, und das letzte Mal, dass die Kammer geöffnet wurde, ist eine Muggelstämmige _gestorben_. Ich frage mich, ob, wenn dieses Mal eine stirbt, Dumbledore dann endlich Malfoy los wird."

„Du bist sicher, dass es Malfoy ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Wer sollte es sonst sein?" Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wünschte, Dumbledore würde den Penner einfach von der Schule weisen. Ich hab es satt, dass alle denken, dass ich es bin, nur wegen dem Parsel-Ding. Und den Stimmen. Ich habe Parvati danach gefragt, und sie hat angeboten, mir meine Karten zu lesen. Als ob Tarotkarten mit helfen würden, wenn ich Stimmen höre." Er schmollte. „Es ist einfach so unfair."

„Nicht wirklich", sagte Hermine und Potter sah sie an.

„Wer hat die Kammer das letzte Mal geöffnet?", fragte Hermine und Potter zuckte die Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Warum bist du überhaupt noch hier?", fragte er in unfreundlichem Tonfall. „Hast du nicht kleine-Mädchen-Dinge zu tun, Ginny?"

„Ich schätze schon", sagte sie und stapfte den Korridor hinab.

Draco seufzte und machte ein entschuldigendes Geräusch und rannte ihr nach.

„Also", sagte er, sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, „er ist es nicht. Ich frage mich, wer dann."

* * *

Es war weniger leicht zu genießen, wie die ganze Schule zu glauben schien, dass Potter der Erbe war, jetzt da sie wussten, dass er es nicht war. „Ich will es _wissen_ ", murmelte Hermine, als sie Buch um Buch herumschleppte, und alles über die Kammer der Schrecken las, was sie finden konnte. „Was _versteinert_ Dinge?", fragte sie, die Nase so tief in einem Buch vergraben, dass selbst Theos Neckerei sie nicht hervorholen konnte.

Draco gab schließlich auf zu versuchen, ihr überall hin zu folgen, da sie nur noch im Unterricht saß, oder in der Bibliothek, umgeben von Büchern. Es schien sicher genug; es hatte seit Monaten keinen Angriff gegeben. Vielleicht, dachten sie, waren der Erbe und sein zahmes Monster vorsichtig geworden, jetzt da die ganze Schule auf der Hut war.

„Mr. Malfoy." Draco sah von seinem Aufsatz auf, den er versuchte auszupolstern, um zwei zusätzliche Zoll zu erhalten. Professor Snape stand in der Tür ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. „Wärest du so freundlich, mir zu folgen?" Sein Tonfall erlaubte keinen Widerspruch, und Draco packte seine Arbeit in seine Tasche und stand auf.

„Ich weiß, dass du und Miss Granger … enge Freunde seid", sagte der Mann, ausnahmsweise nicht spöttisch.

„Wir... Sie ist eine meiner besten Freunde", sagte Draco vorsichtig. „Aber es gibt keine … Übereinkunft oder dergleichen."

„Mr. Nott." Snape sah weiter in den Raum hinein und Theo sprang auf seine Füße. „Komm bitte mit uns."

Die Jungen sahen sich mich langsam wachsendem Entsetzen an, als Snape sie still durch die Flure zum Krankenflügel brachte. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, sagte er: „Dies mag ein Schock für euch sein, aber Miss Granger wurde angegriffen, genau wie eine andere Schülerin, die nicht in unserem Haus ist."

Draco stand einen Moment lang auf der Türschwelle, und sah Hermine an, die steif auf einem Bett lag, bevor er vorwärts eilte und neben ihrem Bett auf die Knie fiel. „Hermine", flüsterte er. „Kannst du mich hören? Ich bin's, Draco. Ich bin direkt hier, Hermine. Ich bin direkt hier."

„Könnt ihr das hier erklären?" Madam Pomfrey hielt einen kleinen Handspiegel hoch, und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah Theo an, der ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er einen Stuhl neben das Bett seiner Freundin rückte.

„Hermine", sagte Theo. „Das ist nicht fair. Du darfst dich nicht einfach versteinern lassen. Wie sollen wir ohne dich genügend Punkte bekommen, um die Gryffindors zu schlagen?" Seine Stimme brach am Ende des Satzes.

Snape ließ sie ein paar Minuten bei ihr sitzen, bevor er mit ebener Stimme sagte: „Ich werde euch jetzt wieder in die Kerker begleiten. Eine strikte Ausgangssperre wurde eingeführt; Schüler müssen in ihren Schlafsälen bleiben, außer während des Unterrichts und der Mahlzeiten."

„Ich bleibe", sagte Draco und sah Snape nicht einmal an.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape, leicht ungehalten. „Du hast mir mitgeteilt, dass zwischen dir und Miss Granger keine Übereinkunft besteht. War das falsch?" Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und Snape sagte: „Dann wirst du _sofort_ mit mir zu eurem Schlafsaal zurückkehren." Er milderte seinen Ton und fügte hinzu: „Wenn du deinem Vater eine Nachricht darüber schicken möchtest, was Miss Granger befallen hat, werde ich sicher gehen, dass er sie erhält."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stürmte am nächsten Tag mit flatterndem Umhang in die Schule. „Dumbledore", sagte er, als er den Mann in der Großen Halle ansprach. „Ich verlange eine Erklärung."

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Dumbledore mit sanftem Tonfall aber blitzenden Augen. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres Besuchs?"

„Wollen Sie das wirklich _hier_ tun?" Lucius blickte durch die Halle, auf all die Gruppen von Schülern, die nicht einmal vorgaben, wegzusehen. Als Dumbledore nicht antwortete, verengte der Mann seine Augen und sagte: „Na schön. Ich bin von den Schulbeiräten damit beauftragt worden, Sie zu suspendieren." Er zog eine Rolle Pergament aus einer Tasche und überreichte sie dem Schulleiter. „Sie werden sehen, dass alles seine Ordnung hat, alle zwölf Unterschriften sind vorhanden."

„Wie viele Leute mussten Sie bedrohen, um das unterzeichnet zu bekommen?", wollte Professor McGonagall wissen, die sich dem Paar genähert hatte.

„Nicht einen." Lucius sah sie an. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es gewohnt sind mit fast völliger Autonomie zu handeln, Minerva, aber Leute fangen zu protestieren an, wenn mehrere Schüler von einem Monster angegriffen und versteinert werden, das Sie scheinbar unfähig sind zu finden, ganz zu schweigen davon es aufzuhalten. Dachten Sie, dass Sie es geheim halten könnten, nur weil alle Opfer muggelstämmig sind? Dass, weil keine der Eltern auch nur im Entferntesten wüssten, wie sie eine Beschwere einreichen können, Sie nicht für Ihren unglaublichen Kompetenzmangel zur Rechenschaft gezogen würden?"

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, Lucius, dass Sie so besorgt über das Schicksal der Muggelstämmigen sind", sagte Dumbledore mit trügerischer Ruhe.

„Sie haben schon immer meine Gefühle über die Reinheit des Blutes überschätzt", sagte Lucius abfällig. „Versuchen Sie nicht anzunehmen, dass nur weil ich Ihre beschränkte Meinung über die Dunklen Künste und Zauberertraditionen nicht teile, dass wir in allen Bereichen so weit auseinander stehen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass die beste Freundin meines Sohnes muggelstämmig ist, und Sie haben nicht ein Wort des Tadels von mir darüber vernommen, und das werden Sie auch nicht. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen. Sie ist auch, wie mir gesagt wurde, im Moment versteinert im Krankenflügel, ohne dass ihre Eltern auch nur ein Wort darüber gehört haben."

„Sie haben Miss Granger unter Ihre Fittiche genommen", sagte Dumbledore, und tauschte einen Blick mit McGonagall aus.

„Sie können darüber denken, was Sie wollen." Lucius Malfoy betrachtete den anderen Mann. „Dennoch denke ich, dass Sie jetzt gehen sollten."

„Albus", warf McGonagall ein. „Sie können nicht gehen. Es wird garantiert einen Angriff geben, sobald Sie fort sind."

„Wenn ich von den Beiräten suspendiert wurde, Minerva, dann werde ich natürlich gehen." Dumbledores Tonfall war ausgesprochen eben. „Aber ich werde Hogwarts nie wirklich verlassen."

„Poetisch, sicherlich", sagte Lucius Malfoy. „Aber ich merke, dass ich weniger interessiert bin an Ihren poetischen Ausflüchten als am Wohlergehen der Kinder in Ihrem Krankenflügel."

* * *

Draco wanderte umher und überdeckte seine Angst um Hermine dadurch, dass er prahlte, wie sein Vater Dumbledore losgeworden war. „Der schlimmste Schulleiter, den dieser Ort je hatte", sagte er. „Parteiischer, inkompetenter, alter Mistkerl. Vielleicht bekommen wir jetzt einen vernünftigen Schulleiter."

In Zaubertränke versuchte er, nicht auf Hermines leeren Platz zu schauen, und sagte stattdessen zu Snape: „Vielleicht könnten _Sie_ Schulleiter werden, Sir."

„Dumbledore ist nur suspendiert", sagte Snape durch ein dünn-lippiges Lächeln.

„Trotzdem", beharrte Draco. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie die Stimme meines Vaters hätten, Sir. Ich bin überrascht, dass sie die Schule überhaupt offen gelassen haben. Wer weiß, wen das Monster als Nächstes angreifen wird." Er sah Potter voll Abscheu an. „Vielleicht dich, Potter. Vielleicht wird das Ding das nächste Mal den Job zu Ende bringen."

* * *

„Sie wird okay sein", sagte Theo im Gemeinschaftsraum. Pansy und Daphne saßen da, hielten ihre Magazine fest, und blätterten die Seiten voll unbeweglicher Muggelmodels vor leeren Augen um und um. „Okay", sagte Theo erneut.

„Wir haben es gehört", blaffte Draco.

„Du bist nicht der einzige, der sich Sorgen macht", sagte Blaise.

* * *

„Es muss Draco Malfoy sein", sagte ein Mädchen auf dem Flur zu einem anderen. „Die Malfoys waren eng verbunden mit dem Dunklen Lord, und du weißt, wie die Slytherins sind."

„Nein." Das andere Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Er würde niemals Hermine Granger verletzen. Er ist halb verrückt, jetzt wo sie versteinert ist."

* * *

Draco saß an Hermines Seite. Er kam jeden Tag zwischen Ende des Unterrichts und vor dem Abendessen hierher, um ihr etwas aus seinen Lieblingsbüchern vorzulesen. Madam Pomfrey beharrte, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie reagierte nicht mal mit einem Wimpernschlag, aber er konnte es nicht ertragen dort zu sitzen und nichts zu tun, und wenn er nicht hier war, machte er sich Sorgen.

„Hermine", sagte er, legte das Buch nieder und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich... ich wünschte du wärst hier. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Mein Vater hat deinen Eltern eine Eule geschickt und ihnen erzählt, dass du krank bist; hat ihnen gesagt, dass die Medizin bald fertig ist. Dumbledore hatte sie nicht mal darüber informiert, dass etwas passiert war." Er ließ seine Finger auf ihrer steifen, zusammengeballten Hand ruhen, und runzelte die Stirn als er merkte, dass sie etwas in ihrer Faust stecken hatte. Er zerrte daran und zog ein Stück Papier hervor.

„Basilisk", flüsterte er, als er es las. „Natürlich. Du geniales, _geniales_ Mädchen."

Er rannte durch die Flure um Theo zu suchen. „Sie hat es herausgefunden", brachte er heraus, als er den Jungen gefunden hatte. „Es ist ein Basilisk."

„Natürlich", sagte Theo und blickte auf das Papier in Dracos Händen. „Merlin, Draco. Wir hätten daran denken sollen."

Keiner von beiden bemerkte Harry Potter, der in die Schatten getreten war, als er Draco vorbei rennen gesehen hatte.

* * *

Blaise sah auf den Zettel. „Verfolgen wir das Ding alleine?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Bist du ein Idiot? Du möchtest dich einem mystischen Monster entgegen stellen, das in einer geheimen Kammer lebt? Bist du lebensmüde? Wir erzählen es meinem Vater und lassen ihn ein paar richtige Experten bringen, die das Ding beseitigen können."

„Blödmann", murmelte Blaise, aber seine Schultern entspannten sich erleichtert.

* * *

Als Lucius Malfoy ankam, war die Schule im Chaos. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er, als er zum Büro des Schulleiters schritt. „Minerva." Er brach ab, als sich die Tür öffnete und Albus Dumbledore zeigte. „Albus."

„Ja." Die Augen des Mannes funkelten. „Als es einen weiteren Angriff gab, wurde ich zur Schule zurück bestellt. Es scheint, dass niemand eine passende Vertretung finden konnte, und Professor McGonagall hat sich geweigert, die Position zu übernehmen."

„Wie loyal von ihr", sagte Lucius höhnisch. „Dann werde ich Ihnen meine Informationen geben anstelle von ihr. Mein Sohn hat mir mitgeteilt, dass seine Freundin Miss Granger recherchiert und herausgefunden hat, dass das Monster ein Basilisk ist. Ich bin sicher, Albus -"

„Ja, Lucius." Dumbledore saß ruhig da. „Ich weiß."

„Entschuldigung? Warum wurde dann nichts unternommen?"

„Aber das wurde es. Das Monster wurde getötet."

„Und wissen Sie, wer die Kammer geöffnet hat?", fragte Lucius gedehnt.

„In der Tat." Albus Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete seinen Gegenüber. „Der gleiche Mann, der es vor fünfzig Jahren getan hat. Voldemort. Dieses Mal aber hat er ein verzaubertes Tagebuch verwendet, um ein unschuldiges Mädchen dazu zu bringen, die Arbeit für ihn zu verrichten."

„Eine glaubhafte Geschichte." Lucius schnaubte. „Also hat eine Schülerin die Kammer geöffnet, und Sie behaupten, es lag daran, dass sie von einem Mann besessen wurde, der seit Jahren verschwunden ist?"

„Genau das behaupte ich."

„Und diese Schülerin, dieses unschuldige Mädchen, das die Kammer geöffnet und ein Monster auf Ihre Schützlinge gehetzt hat, darf ich annehmen, dass sie nicht im Geringsten bestraft werden wird?" Lucius Malfoy sah aus, als stünde er kurz vor einem Schlaganfall.

„Ich denke von Voldemort besessen zu sein, ist wahrscheinlich schon Strafe genug, Lucius."

„Würde ich falsch darin liegen anzunehmen, dass dieses Mädchen eine Ihrer wertvollen Gryffindors ist, Albus? Ein Ordenskind, vielleicht?"

„Aber Lucius, ich vermute, dass Sie genau wissen, wer das Kind ist." Dumbledore lehnte sich vor. „Glücklicherweise wurde sie von ihrem Bruder und einem anderen Schüler gerettet, und glücklicherweise wurde das Tagebuch, das sie besessen hat, zerstört. Wenn bekannt geworden wäre, dass die Tochter einer bekannten reinblütigen Familie Muggelstämmige umgebracht hat? Nun, das hätte ihren Vater diskreditiert, und damit die Arbeit, die er für das Muggelschutzgesetz leistet, ganz zu schweigen von seinem Versuch, dunkle Artefakte aufzuspüren, oder?" Es entstand eine lange Pause.

Lucius Malfoy verengte seine Augen und er und der alte Zauberer starrten sich gegenseitig nieder. Schließlich sagte Lucius: „Dies ist nicht vorbei."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Wenn noch weitere von Tom Riddles alten Schulsachen ihren Weg in die Hände meiner Schüler finden, würde ich genau wissen, wo ich gucken muss, Lucius. Gehen Sie und sehen Sie nach ihrem Schützling im Krankenflügel. Ich bin sicher, sie wird erfreut sein zu hören, dass Sie der Grund ihres Unglücks waren."

* * *

„Es tut mir leid, Kind", sagte Lucius und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Hermine blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. Draco trieb sich hinter seinem Vater um und sah nervös und unbehaglich aus. „Wir befinden uns im Krieg, auch wenn es ein kalter sein mag, aber ich wollte nie, dass du eines der Opfer wirst."

„Ich..." Hermine schluckte hart und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. „Sie müssen sich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, Sir."

„Dennoch bestehe ich darauf, dass du es annimmst."

„Ich..." Sie sah zu Draco, der auf seine Lippe biss und die Schultern hob. „Natürlich", sagte sie schließlich.

„Und du wirst im Sommer für ein paar Wochen zu uns ins Herrenhaus kommen", fügte Lucius glatt hinzu „Daphne und Theo werden ebenfalls dort sein, sodass sich niemand Sorgen machen muss, dass es unanständig wirken könnte."

„Das... das würde mir gefallen."

Lucius ging mit den Kindern aus der Schule zum Zug, eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. Er blickte Dumbledore an, der zurückschaute, als die drei in den Sommer liefen.


	5. Jahr Drei, Teil I

_**Anm. d. Übersetzerin:** MagusFeles: Ich hatte behauptet, das dritte Schuljahr wäre dreigeteilt, aber ich habe mich geirrt, weil ich mit dem Übersetzen schon im vierten bin. Es wird aus zwei Kapiteln bestehen, aber wenn die Handlung an Fahrt aufnimmt, werden auch die Jahre länger werden._

 _Azerty: Es freut mich, wenn dir die Übersetzung hilft. Du kannst mir auch immer gerne eine Nachricht schreiben, wenn du dein Deutsch üben möchten :)_

* * *

Ferien mit den Malfoys machten herrlichen Spaß. Hermine und Daphne sahen sich nachts unter der Bettdecke Mugglemodemagazine an, sie feuerten Theo und Draco an, wenn die Jungs angaben, indem sie auf ihren Besen durch den Park um Malfoy Manor rasten, und Narzissa Malfoy nahm beide Mädchen mit, sich die Haare und Nägel machen zu lassen, gefolgt von einem Mittagessen. Es war ein „Hexenausflug", bei dem die Frau ihren Freundinnen die beiden Mädchen selbstzufrieden vorstellte. Hermine hatte sich gewappnet, als die erste Frau, die zu ihrem Tisch gekommen war, kühl gesagt hatte: „Ich kenne die Familie Greengrass, natürlich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich den Namen Granger schon einmal gehört habe."

„Oh", hatte Narzissa Malfoy mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, „unsere Hermine ist muggelstämmig. Sie ist die erste Muggelstämmige die seit – oh meine Güte, seit wer weiß wie langer Zeit nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Sie ist die beste Schülerin in ihrem Jahr, musst du wissen. Lucius und ich sind geradezu in sie vernarrt."

„Du warst immer gut darin, Juwelen zu entdecken, Narzissa", hatte ihre Freundin gesagt, beiden Mädchen zugelächelt, und das war das.

„Magst du ihn?", fragte Daphne, während sie über die Schuhe in der französischen Vogue seufzte, als sie in ihrer letzten Nacht im Herrenhaus in ihrem Zimmer saßen.

„Natürlich mag ich ihn", murmelte Hermine. „Wir sind Freunde, seit wir uns getroffen haben."

„Mhm. Aber _magst_ du ihn?", beharrte Daphne. „Weil seine Eltern dich mögen."

„Warum sollte das eine Rolle spielen?", fragte Hermine ohne ihre Freundin anzusehen.

„Es spielt eine Rolle", sagte Daphne. „Vertrau mir, das tut es. Und du hast nicht geantwortet."

„Was ist mir dir?", fragte Hermine um der Frage auszuweichen. „Magst du Theo?"

„Weiß nicht." Daphne legte das Heft einen Moment lang weg. „Ich meine, ja, aber seine Mutter ist tot und sein Vater war ein... Ich bin nicht sicher, ob meine Eltern damit einverstanden wären, weißt du? Aber sie lassen mich herkommen, also vielleicht? Oder vielleicht dachten sie, dass die Malfoys mich für Draco in Betracht ziehen? Obwohl das das gleiche Problem hätte, weißt du?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab Hermine seufzend zu. Sie hatte all die Bücher gelesen, die Narzissa Malfoy ihr geschickt hatte, hatte sie von vorne bis hinten sudiert, bis sie sie beinahe auswendig gelernt hatte, aber diese subtilen Dinge, die die Reinblüter taten, verwirrten sie noch immer. Man konnte einen Jungen nicht einfach mögen, man musste diese komischen elterlichen Besichtigungen bestehen, genau wie er, zumindest wenn ihre Eltern zählten, was Daphnes taten aber ihre nicht. Und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Theos Vater gewesen war, das ihre Eltern vielleicht nicht mögen würden. „Wir sind eh nur Kinder."

Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn meine Eltern ihn nicht mögen, dann hat es keinen Sinn... es gibt einfach so wenige _Möglichkeiten_ , weißt du?"

„Welche Wahlfächer möchtest du nehmen?", fragte Hermine und sah auf die Liste vor ihr, um das ihr unangenehme Thema zu wechseln. „Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, aber ich denke Arithmantik und Alte Runen."

„Natürlich tust du das", schnaubte Daphne und wandte sich wieder den Heften zu. „Was hältst du von diesem Paar?"

„Sie sehen unbequem aus", sagte Hermine, als sie das Bild sah, und rümpfte ihre Nase. „Und sie sind lila. Und diese Absätze. Und wie kann man darin laufen?"

„Sie sind von Vivienne Westwood", sagte Daphne seufzend. „Wie kannst du Narzissa Malfoys Liebling sein und so wenig Interesse an Kleidung haben?".

* * *

„Ich kenne ein Geheimnis", sagte Pansy in Sing-Sang-Stimme im Zug.

„Was?" Blaise sah zu ihr auf.

„Potter hat seine Tante aufgeblasen. Spontaner Zauber." Das Mädchen sah selbstgefällig drein.

„Ist er nicht etwas zu alt, um noch spontane Magieausbrüche zu haben?", fragte Draco gedehnt und blickte ziemlich offensichtlich auf Pansys enges Oberteil. „Es ist wie das Bett nässen; okay wenn du zwei bist, aber ein bisschen peinlich in unserem Alter; man sollte denken, dass der Auserwählte mehr Selbstbeherrschung hat."

„Ich schätze nicht", sagte das Mädchen und brüstete sich ein wenig unter seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

Daphne warf Hermine einen Blick und Pansy einen Umhang zu. „Zieh das lieber an, bevor jemand Punkte abzieht, weil du deine Uniform nicht trägst. Du siehst wie ein Flittchen aus."

„Wurde er von der Schule verwiesen?" Hermine sah von ihrem Arithmantikbuch auf. „Sagt mir bitte, dass er rausgeworfen wurde."

„Hermine", sagte Daphne, „sag Pansy, dass sie wie ein Flittchen aussieht."

„Hm?" Hermine sah Pansy an. „Ist das in der Kleiderordnung erlaubt?"

Pansy rollte mit den Augen. „Nein, kleine Miss Ich-halte-mich-an-die-Regeln."

„Es ist süß", sagte Hermine, sah wieder auf ihr Buch und Pansy lachte. Ihr Gelächter wurde von einem lauten Jaulen aus dem Käfig zu Hermines Füßen unterbrochen.

„Was ist _das_?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Ich habe einen Kater gekauft", sagte Hermine leicht defensiv. „Als ich meine Bücher geholt habe. Er schien einsam zu sein."

Blaise lehnte sich vor, zog die Decke vom Käfig des Katers und kicherte spöttisch. „Das ist die hässlichste Katze, die ich je gesehen habe. Wie heißt er? Hässliches Gesicht?"

„Hör auf!", rief Hermine und kniete sich hin, um den Käfig wieder zu bedecken. „Sein Name ist Krummbein. Du verletzt seine Gefühle. Außerdem finde ich, dass er _wunderschön_ ist."

„Da du Pansys Oberteil magst, bin ich nicht sicher, dass du einen guten Geschmack hast", sagte Daphne.

„Hey!", sagte Draco. „ _Ich_ mag Pansys Oberteil."

„Natürlich tust du das", murmelte Daphne.

* * *

„Was ist los?"

Der Zug hatte sich verlangsamt und war dann abrupt angehalten.

„Weiß nicht", sagte Draco. „Vielleicht hat Potter ein fliegendes Auto auf den Schienen gelandet?"

Pansy kicherte gehässig, aber Hermine sah aus dem Fenster in die Schwärze, die draußen herrschte, und zitterte. Im gleichen Augenblick gingen alle Lichter aus und das Abteil wurde in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt.

Sie fasste nach Dracos Hand, und er verschränkte seine Finger beruhigend mit ihren, als jemand herumkramte und einen Zauberstab herausholte, und sie murmelte „Wir geraten in Schwierigkeiten, wenn wir Magie verwenden, das wisst ihr."

„Selbst um Licht zu machen?", fragte Pansy. Ihr verächtlicher Tonfall versteckte ihr Schaudern.

„Du denkst, sie lassen uns die Regeln beugen, so wie die Gryffindors es können?", entgegnete Hermine, und die anderen murmelten zustimmend. Dann, bevor sie weiter streiten konnten, gingen die Lampen wieder an, der Zug setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und Draco zog seine Hand mit einem scharfen Ruck aus ihrer.

Als sie ihr Zeug zusammensuchten, hörten sie, wie Neville Longbottom mit zittriger Stimme bei einem seiner endlos öden Hausgenossen darüber jammerte, dass ein Dementor („Da war _was_ im Zug?", zischte Hermine Theo zu) in ihr Abteil gekommen war, und Potter das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. „Es war schrecklich", sagte Neville, als Dracos Augen anfingen, in einem gemeinen Licht zu funkeln. „Ich dachte, dass ich nie wieder glücklich sein würde."

Hermine murmelte: „Fang jetzt keinen Streit mit dem dummen Jungen an."

Pansy grinste sie spöttisch an, bevor sie sagte: „Beschützt du ihn jetzt, Hermine? Ich wusste nicht, dass du einer von Potters kleinen Fans geworden bist."

„Bin ich nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ich würde nur gerne ein Jahr verbringen, ohne die ganze Zeit von Potter zu hören."

„Zu spät", sagte Blaise und stellte sich neben sie, als Draco, flankiert von Greg und Vincent, zu Potter hinüber schlenderte und ihn mit seiner Ohnmacht aufzog. Pansy folgte ihnen, ihr Umhang angezogen aber geöffnet, und Hermine seufzte.

„Komm schon", sagte Theo. „Lasst uns Plätze finden, und wir können Wetten abschließen, welche Schüler dieses Jahr zu uns ins Haus kommen."

Die Weasleyzwilline schafften es dieses Jahr sich davon abzuhalten, irgendwelche Kinder auszubuhen, und bald schon hatte sich eine Gruppe nervös wirkender Elfjähriger, inklusive Daphnes jüngerer Schwester, am Fuße jedes Tisches nieder gelassen, und Dumbledore begann seine alljährliche, vorhersehbare Rede.

„Lass mich raten", sagte Daphne. „Der Verbotene Wald ist noch immer verboten."

„Außerdem, Tendenziös, Bildungsroman, Gimpel", sagte Theo, und erntete eine Runde begeistertes Gelächter.

„Es gibt einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste", sagte Hermine, die den Lehrertisch beäugte, wo ein dünner Mann in geflicktem Umhang mit dem Rest der Lehrer und, merkwürdigerweise, dem Wildhüter Hagrid saß.

„Keine wirkliche Überraschung", schnaubte Daphne.

„Er sieht aus, als hätten sie ihn aus der Gosse gezogen", sagte Theo. „Ich schätze, dass niemand für _den_ schwärmen wird."

Hermine schlug ihm auf die Schulter, und er kicherte.

„Snape mag ihn nicht", sagte sie, und sie alle wandten sich um zu ihrem Hauslehrer. Er starrte den neuen Professor mit einem Ausdruck völliger Abscheu auf dem Gesicht an.

„Nein", sagte Greg mit neugierigem Tonfall in der Stimme. „Wirklich nicht. Ich frage mich warum."

„Was ich mich frage", sagte Hermine und langte nach etwas Brot, „ist, warum das Ministerium Seelen-schluckende Gefängniswärter um unsere Schule herum stationiert hat."

„Hast du es nicht gehört?" Pansy lehnte sich mit einem erfreuten Lächeln zu ihr herüber. „Sirius Black ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen."

„Wer?"

„Nun." Sie war offensichtlich hoch erfreut darüber, dass sie Hermine über den Tratsch informieren konnte. „Er war ein Mörder. Dreizehn Menschen mit einem einzigen Fluch. Wurde ohne Verfahren nach Askaban geschickt, von dem, was ich gehört habe. _Und_ er ist Potters Patenonkel."

„Natürlich ist es Potter, der einen Massenmörder zum Paten hat", murmelte Draco.

„Würdest du damit _aufhören_?", verlangte Hermine. "Ich werde anfangen zu denken, dass du auf den dämlichen Typen stehst, wenn du ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit erwähnst."

Draco wurde rot, während Theo und Greg lachten.

„Nicht, dass daran etwas falsch ist", fügte sie zu Gelächter hinzu.

„Wie auch immer", sagte Pansy und blickte Hermine finster an, „war er scheinbar besessen von Potter, sogar im Gefängnis. Hat die ganze Zeit gemurmelt 'Er ist jetzt in Hogwarts, er ist jetzt in Hogwarts', darum denken sie, dass er jetzt herkommen wird um ihn zu töten."

„Hat der Mann gerade gesagt, dass der _Wildhüter_ der neue Lehrer für Pflege magischer Kreaturen ist?", wollte Vincent wissen. Er hatte den Vorstellungen zugehört, anstatt dem Tratsch über Potter und diesen mysteriösen, gewalttätigen Kriminellen, der anscheinend hinter dem Jungen her war, zu lauschen. „Ein Obdachloser und ein Diener? Wollen die uns auf den Arm nehmen?"

Hermine war zu beschäftigt damit Snape zu beobachten, um zu antworten; er funkelte den neuen Professor Lupin mit einer Heftigkeit an, die ihr Angst machte. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

* * *

Beim Frühstück erntete Draco Gelächter, indem er Potters Ohnmachtsanfall nachahmte. Dass Potter ihm Zug das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, amüsierte ihn noch immer. „Ein Jahr", murmelte Hermine. „Könnten wir ein Jahr haben, in dem es nicht nur um Harry Potter geht?"

„Potter", rief Pansy, als der Junge die Halle betrat, „die Dementoren kommen!"

Draco grinste sie mit erfreuter Zustimmug an, und Hermine rollte mit den Augen, als sie sich neben Daphne setzte.

„Also ich habe gelesen", sagte sie und Theo stöhnte.

„Bitte sag mir, dass es nicht eine _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ war", sagte er.

„Tatsächlich ging es um Dementoren", sagte sie. "Wir müssen lernen, wie man etwas namens 'Patronus' wirkt, um uns vor ihnen zu schützen."

„Und warum", fragte Theo, „müssen wir uns gegen sie verteidigen?"

„Hör zu", sagte Hermine, „wenn ein Werwolf in der Schule wäre, würde ich herausfinden, wie ich mich _dagegen_ verteidigen könnte." Er schauderte, als sie 'Werwolf' sagte. „Letztes Jahr war es ein Basilisk, dieses Jahr Dementoren. Zumindest _wissen_ wir dieses Jahr, was es ist."

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass dieses 'Patronus'-Ding nicht auf dem normalen Lehrplan steht?", fragte Theo und Hermine blickte ihn finster an. „Schön", sagte er, „aber nur, weil du nicht locker lassen wirst. Finde den Zauberspruch für einen 'Patronus' heraus, und Daph und ich werden ihn mit dir üben, okay?"

„Warum stimmen wir zu?", fragte Daphne.

„Weil ich dir weiterhin die Vogue besorgen werde?"

„Einverstanden." Aber sie sagte es mit einem hörbaren Seufzen.

* * *

„Hermine." Es war Greg und er war kreidebleich.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie, als der Junge von einem Fuß auf den anderen schwankend vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Ich glaube, du solltest kommen", war alles, was er sagte, und sie packte ihre Bücher und Hausaufgaben in eine Tasche und folgte ihm, als er sich halb gehend, halb rennend, durch die Flure bewegte.

Als sie sah, dass sie sich dem Krankenflügel näherten, sagte sie mit nervöser Stimme: „Greg...", aber er ging einfach weiter.

Als sie Draco sah, ohne Umhang und sein teils zerfetztes weißes Hemd mit Blut getränkt, während Madam Pomfrey einen seiner Arme bandagierte, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. „Was hast du getan?", verlangte sie zu wissen, und Greg fing zu lachen an.

Sie fuhr herum und funkelte ihn an. „Was hat er getan?"

„Er wurde von diesem riesigen Monster in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe angegriffen", schniefte Pansy, „oder, Drakey?"

„Drakey?" Hermine sah das Mädchen einen Moment lang an, bevor sie sich Draco näherte und ihm ins Gesicht blickte. „Es war kein Zusammenstoß mit Potter?", fragte sie.

„Nein", murmelte er, „und es tut wirklich weh. Du könntest ein bisschen Mitgefühl haben."

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie, leicht schuldbewusst klingend. „Ich dachte, du hättest schon wieder was mit Potter angefangen. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Draco setzte an, eine lange Geschichte darüber zu erzählen, wie vollkommen unschuldig er war, dass er nur den Anweisungen gefolgt war, und was für ein Lehrer hatte gefährliche Kreaturen in einer Klasse von Drittklässlern? Hermine hörte nach ein paar Minuten der ausschweifenden Geschichte auf, sich Sorgen zu machen; es ging ihm offensichtlich gut.

„Warum nimmst du das Fach überhaupt?", fragte sie, als er anhielt um Luft zu holen. „Ich meine, hast du ein geheimes Verlangen, in einem Zoo zu arbeiten?"

„Was hätte ich sonst nehmen sollen?", jammerte er und sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Weiß nicht. Wie wäre es mit Runen?", fragte sie. „Oder Arithmantik."

„Wir sind nicht alle völlige Streber", sagte Pansy.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass der _Wildhüter_ das Fach unterrichten würde", widersprach Draco. „Letztes Jahr war es ein richtiger Lehrer. Hagrid ist eine Bedrohung. Wusstest du, dass er dachte, es wäre _lustig_ , dass wir unsere Bücher nicht öffnen konnten? _Lustig_! Ein Buch zu bestellen, das beißt!"

Hermine sah zu, wie Pansy Dracos unverletzten Arm streichelte, und ging einen Schritt zurück zu Greg, der dort während des ganzen Gesprächs gestanden war, eine solide Präsenz hinter ihr. „Hast du es gesehen?", fragte sie Greg, der nickte.

„Vincent und ich waren direkt daneben; es hat ihn wirklich einfach angegriffen", bestätigte Greg. „Er hat etwas Unhöfliches gesagt und -"

„Draco", sagte Hermine seufzend. „Du hast wirklich versucht, dich ihm gegenüber wie ein Idiot zu verhalten, oder?"

„Es ist ein Tier", murmelte er. „Und ich habe nur Spaß gemacht." Er klang mürrisch. „Ich werde meinem Vater schreiben."

„Es ist lächerlich, so gefährliche Tiere im Unterricht zu haben", stimmte Hermine zu, ihre Augen weiter auf Pansy gerichtet. „Grüß deinen Vater von mir, okay?"

„Klar", sagte Draco, und wandte sich Pansy mit wehleidigem Blick zu.

„Ich glaube, ich werde zurückgehen und an meinen Gleichungen arbeiten", sagte Hermine, leicht auf der Stelle tretend.

„Hört sich gut an", sagte Draco. „Ich sehe dich später?"

„Ja", sagte sie.

* * *

Draco schlenderte mit dem Arm in einer Schlinge in Zaubertränke, gefolgt von Greg und Vincent. „Oh, Draco, tut es noch weh?", umkoste Pansy ihn.

Hermine versteifte ihre Schultern und wandte sich an Blaise, dem sie für das Schuljahr als Partner zugeteilt worden war, und sagte: „Welche Seite?"

Der Junge sah hinüber zu Pansy, die um Draco herumscharwenzelte, und runzelte die Stirn, blätterte aber dennoch durch ihr Lehrbuch um die Schrumpflösung zu finden.

„Professor", sagte Draco voll freudiger Genugtuung. „Ich brauche Hilfe beim Zerschneiden meiner Wurzeln."

„Ich werde dir helfen, Draco", sagte Pansy.

„Weasley, hilf bitte Mr. Malfoy", sagte Snape ohne aufzusehen.

„Du willst mich wohl verarschen", murmelte Ron Weasley, während er anfing, eine zweite Portion der Wurzeln zu zerschneiden.

„Hat er die Schlinge heute Morgen schon getragen?", zischte Hermine Blaise zu, „weil ich sie nicht bemerkt hätte."

Blaise ließ ihre Wurzeln in den Kessel gleiten und murmelte: „Kann ich nicht sagen."

„Sie ermuntert ihn nur", murmelte Hermine.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass jeder denkt, es würde dich kümmern", sagte Blaise, „würde ich den Mund halten."

„Sir", sagte Draco, „Weasley hat meine Wurzeln mit Absicht verhackstückt."

Hermine musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie die Häme in Dracos Stimme hörte. So sehr sie auch dagegen war ihn zu ermutigen, über seine Verletzung zu jammern, so sah sie ihm doch immer gerne dabei zu, wie er die schrecklichen Zwei drangsalierte.

„Weasley, tausch deine Wurzeln mit Mr. Malfoy", wies Snape an, und Weasleys Stöhnen hallte durch den Raum.

„Möchtest du etwas sagen, Mr. Weasley?", erkundigte Snape sich, und der Junge murmelte mürrisch etwas, das „Nein, Sir" heißen mochte, als er Draco seine Wurzeln hinschob.

„Das tut es nicht", murmelte Hermine, als sie ihre Raupen in mathematisch identische Scheiben schnitt. „Mich kümmern, meine ich. Es ist nur... du weißt, wie Draco ist."

„Sir", jammerte Draco. „Ich brauche Hilfe beim Schälen meiner Schrumpelfeige."

„Potter." Snape gab keine weiteren Anweisungen und Hermine, die ihre eigene vorsichtig schälte, sah zu, wie der Auserwählte die Haut einer Schrumpelfeige herunter riss und diese dann fast auf Dracos Kopf zu schleuderte.

„Gut." Blaise wischte seine Hände ab und sah sie an. Er schien kurz davor zu sein, seinen Zeh über den Boden zu schlurfen, als er sie so schnell sprach, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte: „Theo-Daphne-und-ich-wollten-alle-zusammen-nach-Hogsmeade-gehen-am-ersten-Wochenende-und-ich-habe-mich-gefragt-ob-du-vielleicht-mit-uns-gehen-würdest?"

Sie hörte Draco sagen: „Danke, Pansy. Es tut wirklich weh, weißt du?", und sie lächelte Blaise an.

„Liebend gern", antwortete sie.

Er atmete offensichtlich erleichtert aus und grinste sie an, die Nervosität verschwand und machte Platz für den Jungen, den sie kannte. „Gut. Es wird Spaß machen."

„Dein Arm ist nicht verletzt", zischte Harry Potter Draco zu, der sein fieses kleines Lächeln lächelte, und dann gedehnt sagte: „Wie geht es deinem Professor gewordenen Wildhüterfreund, Hagrid? Du solltest ihn besuchen, während du noch Zeit hast; mein Vater war _sehr_ ungehalten, dass ich in seinem Unterricht verletzt wurde, und nachdem Weasleys Schwester letztes Jahr einen Basilisk auf die Schüler losgelassen hat, waren die Schulräte höchst ungehalten zu erfahren, dass noch ein Schüler verletzt wurde."

„Darum tust du das", flüsterte Potter. „Du möchtest, dass Hagrid gefeuert wird."

„Du hast es erfasst", höhnte Draco, „aber es gibt noch andere Gründe. Schneide meine Raupen für mich, Weasley."

Der Junge protestierte nicht einmal; er nahm einfach einen Haufen und begann, sie zornig klein zu schneiden. „Ich schätze, du hast nicht gehört, dass Sirius Black hier in der Nähe gesehen wurde", fuhr Draco fort. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich rächen wollen, aber vielleicht haben Gryffindors keinen wirklichen Familiensinn."

„Wovon redest du?", blaffte Harry. Hermine, deren Trank schon lange fertig war und köchelte, sah zu, wie Potter vor Wut eine Raupe zerfleischte.

„Oh." Draco begegnete ihrem Blick und sie konnte nicht umhin zurück zu lächeln. „Du weißt es nicht?"

„Er will dich nur ärgern", murmelte Weasley. „Ignorier den Penner einfach."

Aber was auch immer Draco sagen wollte, ging im allgemeinen Trubel unter, als die Stunde endete und jeder eine Probe abfüllte, während Snape abfällige Geräusche machte, als diese eingereicht wurden. „Ich schwöre, du wirst jeden Tag noch unfähiger", teilte er Neville mit, als er dessen leuchtend orangen Trank beäugte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, warum deine Großmutter dich überhaupt herschickt. Sicherlich würde einen Muggelschule deinen Fähigkeiten besser gerecht werden."

Hermine reichte ihm ihren Trank, er begutachtete die grüne Farbe und sagte dann: „Wenn du so freundlich wärst, nach der Stunde zu warten. Ich möchte kurz mit dir reden, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte und Draco winkte ihr kurz zu, als er, nachdem er sein eigenes Fläschchen abgegeben hatte, den Raum verließ, Pansy eng an seiner Seite.

„Wie eine Klette", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.

Blaise lümmelte nahe der Tür um auf sie zu warten, während Snape die letzte Probe mit einem herablassenden Blick auf Potter entgegen nahm, der langsam auf die Tür zuging, offenbar in der Hoffnung mitzuhören, wie sie von dem durchgängig unfreundlichen Lehrer gerügt wurde.

„Obwohl ich deine Fächerwahl abgesegnet habe, Miss Granger, wollte ich mit dir über deine Wahlfächer reden. Arithmantik _und_ Runen? Das scheint ein wenig... ehrgeizig."

„Theo hat den gleichen Stundenplan, Sir", sagte sie so höflich wie möglich, „und keine der anderen Wahlmöglichkeiten hat mich interessiert."

„Schade", er sah sie an. „Du hättest den jungen Mr. Malfoy in Pflege magischer Kreaturen vor Schwierigkeiten bewahren können."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Das bezweifle ich, Sir. Er findet häufig Schwierigkeiten."

„Er findet weniger, wenn du dabei bist", bemerkte Snape. „Wie wäre es mit Wahrsagen? Oder Muggelkunde?"

„Wahrsagen ist ein Haufen Blödsinn, Sir", sagte sie, „mit Verlaub gesagt."

„Nicht ganz richtig, Miss Granger, aber da das Innere Auge nicht gelehrt werden kann, stimmt deine Einschätzung im Rahmen des Schullehrplanes. Du hast Muggelkunde nicht angesprochen."

„Eine völlige Zeitverschwendung, Sir, vor Allem, da ich muggelstämmig bin", sagte Hermine. „Hätten Sie meine Fächer überhaupt abgesegnet, wenn ich das gewählt hätte?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Er stand auf und lehnte sich vor. „Anders als einige meiner Kollegen versuche ich sicher zu stellen, dass meine Schüler ihren Stundenplan weder mit einfachen Z.A.G.s füllen, noch sich an den Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruches arbeiten. Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich die Erlaubnis erhalten, dir fortgeschrittenen Einzelunterricht anzubieten, Miss Granger. Wenn du denkst, dass du einen zusätzlichen Kurs trotz deiner Wahlfächer schaffen kannst, werden wir uns wöchentlich treffen." Er blickte hinüber zu Harry Potter. „Was tust du noch hier? Ich versichere dir, Potter, dass ich dir keinen fortgeschrittenen Zaubertrankunterrricht anbieten werde."

* * *

„Also", Professor Lupin betrachtete die Kinder in seinem Klassenzimmer, „ihr seid die Slytheringruppe."

Hermines Schultern spannten sich an. Natürlich war der Mann voreingenommen. _Natürlich_ war er das. Sie zog ihr Buch hervor und ließ es auf den Tisch fallen und holte eine Feder und Papier hervor und hielt ihre Hand so, dass sie jederzeit beginnen konnte mitzuschreiben, während sie den schäbigen Mann anstarrte und wartete, dass er anfing.

„Ihr könnte eure Sachen wegpacken", sagte er und sah sie belustigt an. „Wir werden heute eine praktische Stunde haben. Nehmt eure Zauberstäbe mit und folgt mir."

Draco sah sie an und sie zuckte die Achseln. Das war etwas Neues. Abgesehen von dem Wichtel-Vorfall letztes Jahr hatten sie in dieser Klasse nie etwas anderes getan, als sich Notizen zu machen. Die Klasse lief durch den Flur und folgte dem Professor in ein ungenutztes Klassenzimmer, in dem ein großer Kleiderschrank gegen die Wand gerückt worden war.

„Irrwichte", sagte Professor Lupin, der sich gegen das Lehrerpult des neuen Raumes lehnte. „Wer kann mir etwas über sie erzählen?"

Sie sahen ihn alle mit passiven Gesichtern an, bis er seufzte und Hermine ansah. „Miss Granger, richtig?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du private Stunden bei Professor Snape hast. Ich nehme an, das bedeutet, dass -"

„Es ist ein Gestaltwandler", unterbrach sie ihn mit kühlem, aber höflichen Tonfall. „Es nimmt die Form dessen an, wovor man sich am meisten fürchtet."

„Ah, also bist du tatsächlich eine sehr gute Schülerin. Ich habe schon vermutet, dass dies der Fall sein muss, da du die positive Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Snape auf dich gezogen hast."

Hermine setzte ein Lächeln auf, das liebreizend wirken mochte. „Ich bin sehr dankbar für seine Zeit und gute Meinung. Sir."

„Ja, nun." Professor Lupin wandte sich wieder dem Rest der Klasse zu. „Irrwichte mögen dunkle Orte: Schränke, unter dem Bett, Truhen, und so weiter. Sie sind ziemlich verbreitet; jede gute Hausfrau sollte wissen, wie man sie beseitigen kann."

Der Mann schien nicht zu bemerken, wie die Mädchen im Raum sich versteiften. „Oder die _Bediensteten_ ", sagte Pansy, die Worte leise und lang gezogen. Die Ansammlung privilegierter Kinder im Raum lachte. Die meisten von ihnen waren von Kindermädchen und Hauselfen erzogen worden; Pansy würde später vielleicht eine Gesellschaftsdame sein, aber bestimmt keine Hausfrau. Was nicht hieß, dass sie, oder eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen, seinen beiläufigen Sexismus mochte.

„Also", fuhr der Mann fort, ohne den Einwurf zu beachten, „im Moment, weil wir so viele sind, haben wir einen Vorteil. Wer weiß, welcher das ist?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen und antwortete, ohne aufgerufen worden zu sein: „Es weiß nicht, was es darstellen soll. Sollte es ein Leben ohne Diener sein, um Pansy zu erschrecken, oder ein überfälliges Bibliotheksbuch, um Hermine Angst einzujagen?"

Wieder hallte Gelächter durch den Raum und der Lehrer lächelte. „Genau. Ich habe einmal einen verwirrten Irrwicht gesehen, der sich in eine halbe Nacktschnecke verwandelt hat; überhaupt nicht beängstigend. Der Zauber, der einen Irrwicht abwehrt, ist ganz simpel, aber er benötigt Willensstärke, weil man den Irrwicht dazu zwingen muss, eine lustige Gestalt anzunehmen, was im Angesicht von Angst ziemlich schwierig sein kann. Möchte jemand von euch anfangen?"

Die Gruppe bewegte sich, als alle Schüler versuchten, subtil nach hinten zu gehen, während sie die anderen nach vorne stießen, bis schließlich Vincent mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck ganz vorne stand. Schulische Aufgaben waren nicht seine Stärke.

„Danke, dass du dich freiwillig meldest", sagte Lupin ohne die geringste Spur Ironie. „Ich fürchte, ich habe deinen Namen nicht gehört?"

„Vincent Crabbe", murmelte der Junge und Lupin sah einen Moment lang alarmiert aus, bevor er sich fing.

„Ah, Mr. Crabbe. Und wovor hast du die meiste Angst?"

Er wurde rot und Hermine trat vor, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und blaffte: „Inwiefern ist das hier eine gute Lektion? Leute dazu zu zwingen, ihre größten Ängste offen zu legen? Vor allen anderen? Vielleicht möchte Vincent nicht, dass der Rest von uns erfährt, dass er Angst vor Schlangen oder Fröschen oder überfälligen Bibliotheksbüchern hat?"

„Und wie würdest du vorschlagen, dass ich euch diesen einfachen Zauber ohne eine praktische Stunde beibringe, Miss Granger?", fragte Professor Lupin und richtete sich auf. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass weil du Snapes Liebling bist, du auch die Lehrpläne der anderen Professoren bestimmst."

Hermine lief rot an, wich aber nicht von der Stelle. „Es ist nicht fair", beharrte sie. „Sie könnten es ohne Zuschauer tun."

Lupin sah sie irritiert an. „Mindestens ein Schüler muss es öffentlich machen, Miss Granger, um die Methode vorzuführen."

„Sie könnten das Beispiel sein", sagte sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Melden Sie sich freiwillig, Miss Granger, um Mr. Crabbe die Demonstration abzunehmen?"

Sie wurde blass, trat aber vor.

„Also, Miss Granger", fragte er, „wovor hast du Angst?"

„Ich schätze, das werden wir alle bald herausfinden", antwortete sie, den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst.

Er hielt inne und sah sie an, bevor er nickte. „Schön. Der Zauberspruch, den du verwendest, lautet _Riddikulus_. Wärst du so freundlich ihn für mich zu sagen, damit ich sicher gehen kann, dass deine Aussprache stimmt?"

„ _Riddikulus_ ", sagte sie und er nickte, sein Mund ebenfalls schmal, als sie sich anstarrten.

„Gut gemacht. Das ist allerdings der einfache Teil. Du musst dir das Ding, das dir Angst macht, als etwas Lustiges vorstellen. Was belustigt dich, Miss Granger?"

„Dass Draco denkt, meine größte Angst seien überfällige Bibliotheksbücher", sagte sie.

„Na gut." Er sah sie an, als würde er abwägen, ob er weitermachen sollte. „Stell dir einen Stapel überfälliger Bibliotheksbücher vor, Miss Granger. Vielleicht mit ein paar Bücher, die meckern und nörgeln, dass sie zurückgebracht werden müssen? Kannst du das tun?"

Sie wippte mit dem Fuß und sah erst den Kleiderschrank, dann ihn an. „Können wir es hinter uns bringen?" Vincent atmete scharf ein und Theo pfiff leise. Keiner von ihnen hatte jemals erlebt, dass sie einem Lehrer gegenüber so unhöflich war.

„Was auch immer es ist, sie hat panische Angst", murmelte Theo und Daphne nickte.

Lupin öffnete die Tür des Kleiderschrankes und Draco Malfoy schlenderte daraus hervor, einen Ausdruck arroganter Häme auf dem Gesicht, vollkommen lebensecht. Er fuhr mit den Augen über Hermine, angefangen bei ihren Füßen, und verzog schließlich das Gesicht, als er ihr Haar erreichte. „Schlammblut", sagte er, „als ob du jemals dazu gehören würdest. Als ob ich jemals wirklich mit jemandem wie _dir_ befreundet wäre."

Er öffnete seinen Mund, um weiterzusprechen, aber sie schwang ihren Zauberstab mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und blaffte: „ _Riddikulus_ ", und an Stelle von Draco lag ein Haufen Bücher vor ihr, von denen eines tatsächlich in einer nervigen Stimme von Überziehungsgebühren redete und mit seinen Seiten blätterte.

„Sind wir fertig?" Sie blickte Professor Lupin an, der schnell nickte, und fragte: „Wer ist der Nächste?"

Blaise sah Draco an, der blasser war als üblich, dann Hermine, die ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und schwer atmete. Er packte sie, zog sie in eine Umarmung und blickte Professor Lupin finster an, der zugegebenermaßen ein wenig schockiert wirkte; scheinbar war dem Mann nicht eingefallen, dass einige von ihnen vielleicht etwas schlimmere Ängste haben könnten als Vampire oder Schlangen. „Was ein Arschloch", murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

Vincent, stellte sich heraus, hatte Angst vor Feuer. Theo fürchtete sich vor Werwölfen, Daphne sich vor Spinnen. Der Rest der Stunde verlief ohne Vorfälle, bis, als Professor Lupin den Irrwicht in den Schrank zurück treiben wollte, der sich in eine leuchtende, weiße Kugel verwandelte.

Hermine betrachtete den Irrwicht und dann Lupin, während der „ _Riddikulus_ " sagte, und den Hauself in einem Partyhut und rosa Rüschchenunterwäsche in den Kleiderschrank schob.

„Ich frage mich, warum Professor Lupin Angst vor Kristallkugeln hat", sagte Pansy, als sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machten.

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Warum wohl?"

* * *

„Hat Blaise dich gefragt?", fragte Daphne von ihrem Bett aus, und als Hermine mit offensichtlicher Verwirrung auf ihrem Gesicht von ihren Runenhausaufgaben aufsah, stellte sie klar: „Mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

„Oh, ja", sagte Hermine und wandte sich wieder ihren Hausaufgaben zu.

„Und du hast gesagt..." Daphne zog das letzte Wort erwartungsvoll in die Länge.

„Ich habe ja gesagt", sagte Hermine, während sie die Diagramme aus dem Buch sorgfältig abzeichnete. „Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen?"

„Er hatte Angst, du könntest vielleicht darauf warten, dass Draco dich fragt", sagte Daphne. „Zumindest hat er Theo das gesagt."

„Ich denke", sagte Hermine kurz ab, „dass Draco schon jemanden hat, mit dem er einkaufen gehen kann, und dem er Süßigkeiten schenken und -"

„Muss deine Katze das vor uns tun?", unterbrach Daphne sie schaudernd, als Krummbein mit einer riesigen Spinne im Mund auf Hermines Schreibtisch sprang.

„Hast du die ganz alleine gefangen?", gurrte Hermine. „Du schlauer Junge."

„Kann er nicht eine Ratte oder so fangen?", wollte Daphne wissen. „Müssen es Spinnen sein?"

Hermine lachte, aber setzte sich so, dass sie den Blick ihrer Freundin auf die Spinne versperrte. „Na, Krummbein? Meine Freundin möchte, dass du ihr eine Ratte fängst. Kannst du eine Ratte hier im Schloss finden, du süßer Kater? Kannst du's?"

Der Kater leckte sich die Lippen, sprang nach unten und verschwand.

„Wenn er wirklich eine Ratte bringt, was sollen wir dann damit machen?", fragte Daphne und Hermine zuckte die Achseln.

„Sie den Jungs geben, schätze ich? Keiner von denen hat ein Haustier. Oder sie in Zaubertränke verwenden? Kommt wohl drauf an, ob sie tot oder lebendig ist."

* * *

Hermine, Blaise, Daphne und Theo gingen am Morgen vor Halloween nach Hogsmeade. Draco, gefolgt von Greg und Vincent und mit Pansy am Arm, war vor ihnen ans Tor gekommen, und blickte Harry Potter höhnisch an, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Name auf der Liste der Schüler, die Erlaubnis hatten ins Dorf zu gehen, markiert wurde.

„Gehst du nicht, Potter?", kicherte er. „Angst vor den Dementoren?"

Hermine machte es sich zur Aufgabe, ihm nicht finster auf den Rücken zu starren. „Also", sagte sie laut, „wo gehen wir als Erstes hin?"

„Ich nehme an, dass du zur Buchhandlung möchtest", sagte Blaise und sie grinste ihn an.

„Da müssen wir nicht als _Erstes_ hingehen."

* * *

„Wir müssen in der Großen Halle schlafen?" Hermine klang nicht amüsiert und Professor Snape wandte sich ihr zu.

„Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich die Idee so offenkundig lächerlich finde wie du, Miss Granger, hat unser geschätzter Schulleiter entschieden, dass der beste Weg, um euch vor einem mörderischen Irren zu beschützen, der sich scheinbar in die Schule geschlichen hat, ist, euch alle in einem Raum unterzubringen, und ich bin nicht gewillt, mit ihm zu streiten."

Das ganze Haus Slytherin wanderte ihrem Hauslehrer hinterher zu der Halle, und starrte die bauschigen, lila Schlafsäcke, die über dem Steinboden verteilt waren, missmutig an.

„Was ist los?", wollte Daphne wissen, als sie ihren neben Theo und Hermine zog.

„Es war Sirius Black", flüsterte Pansy. „Peeves hat ihn gesehen. Er hat das Porträt vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors aufgeschlitzt, als sie ihn nicht einlassen wollte. Er ist hinter Potter her."

„Das ist schrecklich", sagte Hermine und Pansy blickte sie an.

„Seit wann bist du ein Fan?"

„Ich mag ihn nicht", sagte Hermine, als sie in ihren Schlafsack stieg. „Aber es ist garantiert Furcht einflößend, wenn ein Verrückter hinter einem her ist. Merlin, Pansy. Ich kann jemanden nicht mögen, ohne zu wollen, dass er stirbt."

„Wenn du das sagst", erwiderte Pansy.

„Ich bin _kein_ Fan", beharrte Hermine.

* * *

Sie war noch immer wütend und wach, als sie ein Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und Snape überhörte. Sie war im Kopf all die Dinge durchgegangen, die sie Pansy hätte sagen können – hätte sagen sollen. 'Ein Jahr', dachte sie. 'Wir können nicht mal ein Jahr hinter uns bringen, ohne dass sich alles um Potter dreht', und 'Ist dir klar, dass seine Mutter _mich_ mag', und 'Schön, mach einfach weiter und ermutige ihn dazu, die ganze Zeit den Liebling der Lehrer zu verärgern, weil das ja so gerissen ist.' Der einzige Trost war, dass er seinen Schlafsack nicht verrückt hatte, um Pansy nahe zu sein, sondern in seiner kleinen Gruppe mit Greg und Vincent geblieben war. Und nicht mit ihr.

„Direktor." Es war Snape. „Alles wurde durchsucht; es gibt keine Spur von ihm."

„Sie sind ganz sicher?"

„Ich würde Sirius Black sicher nicht übersehen. Und, trotz eines starken Verlangens dazu, habe ich ihn nicht verflucht und irgendwo sterben lassen." Snapes Stimme war leise, aber der Abscheu war deutlich, und Hermine lag sehr still; alle Gedanken an Pansy waren wie weggewischt.

„Nun, ich habe kaum erwartet, dass er hier verweilen würde", sagte Dumbledore seufzend. „Ich habe den Abend damit verbracht, zu überlegen, wie er hereingekommen ist, aber jede Theorie ist unsinniger als die letzte."

„Sie erinnern sich, nehme ich an, an unser Gespräch vor Beginn des Schuljahres?"

„In der Tat." Dumbledores Tonfall war eine deutliche Warnung, zu reden aufzuhören, aber Snape bohrte weiter.

„Sie waren einmal enge Freunde."

„Niemand im Schloss würde Sirius Black dabei helfen es zu betreten." Niemand, nicht einmal Snape, hätte das Gespräch an diesem Punkt weitergeführt. Hermine brannte darauf zu erfahren, _wer_ die Person im Schloss war, der Sirius Black nahe gestanden hatte, aber als keine weiteren Informationen mehr kamen, lag sie still da und ging die Möglichkeiten durch, bis der Schlaf sie übermannte.

* * *

Draco verbrachte viel Zeit damit, über seinen verletzten Arm zu jammern und darüber, dass er unmöglich Quidditch spielen konnte.

Hermine, die auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und Arithmantiknotizen mit Theo austauschte, sagte nur: „Wenn du ein Fach gewählt hättest, das dich tatsächlich fordert, anstatt zu versuchen das System auszutricksen, wärst du nicht verletzt worden." Abgesehen davon weigerte sie sich, seinen Arm, sein ständiges Bedürfnis, alles getragen zu bekommen, oder dass Pansy zu jeder Mahlzeit seinen Saft einschenkte, zu beachten.

* * *

„Professor Lupin ist heute krank und ich werde seinen Unterricht übernehmen." Professor Snape betrachtete die gemischte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Klasse aus Gryffindors und Slytherins mit seinem üblichen abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck. „Um dies zu gestatten, werden wir eure Klassen für die Dauer seiner Krankheit zusammenlegen; ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle in der Lage seid, eure nachvollziehbaren, jugendlichen Rivalitäten bei Seite zu legen. Da Professor Lupin es nicht für nötig gehalten hat, mir Aufzeichnung über das behandelte Material dazulassen, oder so etwas wie einen Lehrplan -"

Harry Potter kam durch die Tür geschlittert, murmelte: Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich zu spät bin", und Hermine sah von ihm zu Snape, voll Vorfreude auf den Moment, in dem er merken würde, dass er nicht Professor Lupin gegenüber stand.

„Wie schön, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beglückst, Mr. Potter. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für deine Verspätung."

„Wo ist Professor Lupin?"

Hermine atmete scharf ein. Niemand sprach so mit Snape, vor Allem nicht einer der Gryffindors.

„Wenn du pünktlich hier gewesen wärst, hättest du erfahren, dass er krank ist. Jetzt -"

„Aber was fehlt ihm?" Potters Stimme war anklagend, als würde er Snape verdächtigen, den Mann vergiftet zu haben. Hermine und Daphne tauschten 'jetzt wird er etwas zu hören bekommen'-Blicke aus.

„Nichts Lebensbedrohliches." Das 'unglücklicherweise' blieb unausgesprochen in der Luft hängen. „Fünf weitere Punkte Abzug für deine Unverschämtheit. Zwing mich nicht dich zum hinsetzen aufzufordern, oder ich mache es fünfzig."

Der Junge betrachtete den Professor mit düsterem Blick und sank auf seinen Stuhl.

„Wenn ich mit Potters freundlicher Erlaubnis nun die Stunde beginnen dürfte, schlagt bitte alle Seite 394 auf."

Es gab eine kurze Pause und Weasley murmelte: „Natürlich müssen wir bei dem Typ wieder mitschreiben. Lupin ist der beste Lehrer für Verteidigung, den wir je hatten. Wir haben Rotkappen durchgenommen, und Grindelohs, und jetzt müssen wir wieder etwas lesen über -" Er blätterte durch die Seiten, aber Hermine war ihm bereits zuvor gekommen.

„Werwölfe", flüsterte sie und sah zu Snape auf.

„Ganz genau, Miss Granger", sagte er. „Kann uns jemand _außer Miss Granger_ erzählen, wie man einen Werwolf von einem echten Wolf unterscheiden kann?"

„Aber wir haben das noch nicht durchgenommen", jammerte Parvati. „Wir sind bei Hinkepunks."

„Mir war nicht klar, Miss Patil, dass du sowohl schlecht hören als auch nicht lesen kannst. Ich bin sicher, diese Bürden sind eine große Belastung für deinen kleinen Verstand, und deine Mühen tun mir wirklich leid." Er hörte sich ganz und gar nicht so an, als täte es ihm leid. „Vielleicht könnte jemand, der des Lesens mächtig ist, Miss Patil darüber informieren, wie man einen Werwolf erkennt?"

„ _Der Werwolf_ ", las Ron Weasley in sarkastischem Tonfall, „ _unterscheidet sich von dem echten Wolf durch mehrere kleine Merkmale. Erstens -_ "

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, deine Hand in der Luft gesehen zu haben, und ich habe dich auch nicht aufgerufen, Mr. Weasley." Snape blickte den Jungen finster an.

„Sie haben gefragt und ich habe geantwortet", murmelte Ron. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie die Frage stellen, wenn Sie keine Antwort hören wollen. Es steht direkt hier im -"

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wegen unerträglicher Unhöflichkeit", sagte Snape. „Und Nachsitzen, weil du ungefragt geredet hast."

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten sie damit Notizen zu machen, während Snape zwischen den Tischen entlang lief. Als der Unterricht vorbei war, sagte er: „Zwei Rollen Pergament bis Montag darüber, wie man einen Werwolf erkennt und tötet. Weasley, bleib noch hier, damit ich dir die Zeit für dein Nachsitzen mitteilen kann."

* * *

Hermine weigerte sich vehement dagegen, zum Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff zu gehen. Sie schnaufte und wies auf das Wetter hin und beschwerte sich, und Blaise und Greg hörten nicht einem einzigen Wort ihrer Einwände zu.

„Wir spielen noch nicht einmal", jammerte sie zuletzt. „Und es _regnet_!"

„Es ist Qudditch", sagte Greg, einen sturen Ausdruck auf seinem breiten Gesicht, während Blaise ihr einen seiner überzähligen Pullover hinhielt. Sie blickte beide finster an, während sie die zusätzliche Schicht anzog.

„Was würdest du sonst tun?", fragte Blaise und reichte ihr einen verzauberten Taschenwärmer, um ihre Hände warm zu halten. „Hausaufgaben? Dein zusätzliches Zaubertränke-Zeugs?"

„Nun, ja", gab sie zu. „Snape hat mir aufgetragen, Flubberwürmer in gleichmäßige Scheiben zu schneiden. Man muss sie einfrieren, damit sie steif sind, und dann -"

„Du wolltest wirklich lieber Flubberwürmer schneiden, als mit mir zu einem Quidditchspiel zu gehen?" Blaise sah hauptsächlich spöttisch aus, aber auch etwas verletzt, und Hermine verschränkte ihren Arm schnell mit seinem.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie und seufzte dann, als er grinste.

„Du bist so einfach zu manipulieren", erklärte er und wich aus, als sie ihn zu treten versuchte. „Aber ich freue mich, dass du kommst", fügte er hinzu.

Das Spiel war miserabel. Das Wetter war _miserabel_. Es war regnerisch und windig und selbst unter einem riesigen Regenschirm und flankiert von Greg und Blaise war Hermine kalt, nass und unglücklich. „Könnte das hier noch schlimmer werden?", murmelte sie und Blaise grinste.

„Potter könnte den Schnatz schon wieder fangen?"

Sie lachte darüber, aber presste sich noch enger an seine Seite, um so viele Wärme aufzusaugen wie möglich. Es schien kälter und kälter zu werden. Sie fühlte sich so niedergeschlagen, wie sie da im Regen saß, als könnte nie wieder etwas gut sein. Sie konnte nicht einmal die Energie aufbringen zu können, ihren Kopf zu heben und dem Spiel zuzusehen. Was war der Sinn? Blaise sank in sich zusammen, seine übliche schelmische Energie wie weggeblasen, und Greg ließ den Schirm schwanken, sodass der Regen ihr den Nacken hinunter lief, aber es störte sie nicht einmal genug, dass sie sich bewegte. Alles war kalt und nass und schrecklich, und alles würde für immer so sein. Sie sandte einen lustlosen Blick zurück aufs Spielfeld, in Erwartung, dass Potter den Schnatz auf eine unwahrscheinliche und deprimierende Weise fing, weil das immer passierte, und stattdessen sah sie so viele schwarz gewandete Gestalten, dass sie kaum den Boden erkennen konnte.

'Dementoren', flüsterte ihr Verstand ihr zu. 'Du fühlst dich nur so wegen der Dementoren.'

Komisch, dachte sie, dass das zu wissen die Gefühle nicht verschwinden ließ. Sie starrte die Gestalten nur weiter an, bis sie sah, wie Dumbledore aufs Feld rannte und etwas silbriges beschwor – einen Patronus, sagte ihr Verstand erneut. Das ist ein Patronus. Du wolltest lernen, wie man das macht, aber du wurdest abgelenkt – und die Dementoren fielen zurück, verjagt von dem hellen Licht, und das Wasser, das auf ihren Nacken tropfte, wurde nervig genug, dass sie den Schirm packte und ihn wieder gerade hielt.

„Bist du okay?", fragte sie Greg, und er schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas. Blaise zitterte, senkte sein Gesicht zu ihren Haaren und atmete tief ein.

„Lasst uns rein gehen", sagte Blaise. „Sieht so aus, als wäre das Spiel vorbei."

„Hat Potter ihn wieder gefangen?", fragte sie, aber er schnaubte, und ein kleines bisschen Freude begann wieder in ihrer Seele zu glühen.

„Scheint als hätte Hufflepuff gewonnen und unser unbescholtener Held ist mal wieder im Krankenflügel."

„Es verwundert mich, dass der Junge noch nicht tot ist", sagte Hermine, stand auf und machte ihren Weg die Tribüne hinunter.

„Gib ihm Zeit", murmelte Greg.

* * *

Hermine hockte auf einem Stuhl in Professor Snapes Labor. „Hast du eine Präferenz, woran du diese Woche zu arbeiten anfangen möchtest, Miss Granger?", fragte er.

„Wolfsbann", erwiderte sie.

„Gibt es einen Grund für diesen speziellen Trank?", fragte er und zog ein vergilbtes Stück Pergament mit der Anleitung von einem Stapel auf einem nahen Regal.

„Nicht wirklich", sagte sie ihn beobachtend.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger. Folge diesen Anweisungen und ich werde deine Arbeit kritisieren, wenn du fertig bist."

„Sie werden mir nicht dabei helfen?"

„Auch wenn dies im Allgemeinen als ein eher komplexes Gebräu angesehen wird, wirst du es, denke ich, mit Vielsafttrank vergleichbar finden", sagte er. Als ihr Kopf in die Höhe schoss um ihn anzusehen, bevor er die Tür schloss, nickte er ihr leicht zu. „Miss Granger."

„Professor Snape", sagte sie gerade, bevor die Tür zufiel, und er hielt inne.

„Miss Granger?"

„Die Dementoren, beim Quidditchspiel." Sie sprach die Worte eilig aus. „Warum sind sie gekommen?"

„Sie waren hungrig, nehme ich an." Snape sah sie an, als wäre sie dumm. „Sie ernähren sich von Freude, von Glück. Selbst diese trostlose, nasse Sportveranstaltung erschien ihnen wahrscheinlich wie ein Festmahl. Ich bin sicher, dass du genug gelesen hast, um das zu wissen, Miss Granger."

„Ja", gab sie zu.

Sie fühlte, wie Professor Snape sie beobachtete, als ob er seine nächsten Worte abwog. „Es gibt Verteidigungen", sagte er zuletzt. „Wege, sie abzuwehren. Der Zauber ist... ziemlich fortgeschritten. Weit jenseits dessen, zu dem eine Drittklässlerin fähig ist."

„Der Patronuszauber", sagte sie und er nickte.

„Sie _haben_ ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, Miss Granger. Nun, ich würde nichts anderes erwarten."

„Zeigen Sie mir, wie es geht", verlangte sie und er schnaubte tatsächlich.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du mit dreizehn einen Zauber bewältigen könntest, den die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer nicht schaffen?"

„Sie hätten ihn nicht erwähnt, wenn Sie nicht überlegen würden, ihn mir zu zeigen", beharrte sie mit stur hervorgeschobenem Kinn, und der schwarz gekleidete Mann sah sie spöttisch an.

„Vielleicht ein andern Mal, Miss Granger. Fürs Erste denk über die richtige Zubereitung des Wolfbanns nach und versuch, eine weitere Portion Flubberwürmer zu schneiden. Dieses Mal würde ich gerne sehen, dass alle Scheiben die gleiche Dicke haben, was ich schon beim letzten Mal von dir verlangt habe. Wenn du nicht einmal den einfachen Anweisungen folgen kannst, wie Würmer zu schneiden sind, dann kann ich nicht erkennen, wie ich dir helfen soll zu lernen, wie du ein anderes Monster abwehrst."

Hermine lächelte, nahm die Anweisungen für den Zaubertrank in die Hand und begann, die lange und detaillierte Zutatenliste zu lesen, als Snape die Tür hinter sich schloss.

* * *

Zeit verstrich, Hermines Zerschneiden von Flubberwürmern wurde immer genauer, und bald war das Jahr fast vorbei. Zu allseitiger Freude wurde ein weiterer Hogsmeade-Ausflug für das letzte Wochende vor den Ferien angekündigt. Hermine wartete nicht einmal darauf, dass Draco sie fragte; sie hatte ignoriert, wie er und Pansy auf den Sofas saßen und gemeinsam die Texte für Pflege magischer Kreaturen lasen, aber es war ihr nicht genauso möglich zu ignorieren, wie sie Händchen hielten.

„Denkst du, dass er sie geküsst hat?", fragte sie Daphne eines Nachts missmutig. Sie hatte eine Schachtel aus den Tiefen ihres Koffer gekramt und hielt sie abwägend in der Hand. Sie hatte das Armband in der Schule nicht herausgenommen, hatte es nie öffentlich getragen. Daphne sah zu, wie sie die Schachtel wieder ungeöffnet zurück packte.

„Wir können unsere Weihnachtseinkäufe in Hogsmeade erledigen", sagte das Mädchen schließlich und ignorierte Hermines Frage. „Außer wenn ich andeuten kann, dass ich mehr Muggel Make-Up möchte."

„Dann wird es Make-Up. Was sollte ich Blaise schenken?", fragte Hermine. „Was ist angemessen?"

„Ein Buch über Quidditch?", schlug Daphne vor und Hermine seufzte. „Süßigkeiten?"

„Vielleicht Süßigkeiten", stimmte Hermine zu. „Was besorgst du für Theo?"

Daphne wurde rot. „Eine Krawattennadel", sagte sie und Hermine sah sie an.

„Ist das nicht … heißt das, deine Eltern haben..."

Daphne nickte. „Meine Mum sagt, dass es wirklich zu früh für etwas Offizielles ist, aber die Notts sind Teil der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig, und wenn man Todesser von der Liste möglicher Familien ausschließen möchte, müsste man sich außerhalb Slytherins umsehen, und, naja, du weißt ja."

„Nicht wirklich", gab Hermine zu.

„Als ob sie mit einem Weasley einverstanden wären." Daphne schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Wenn sie auf einem Reinblut bestehen, gibt es immer noch Neville", sagte Hermine, und Daphne warf ein Kissen nach ihr.

„Ich gehe _nicht_ mit Neville Longbottom aus. Niemals. Auf keinen Fall. Vor Allem nicht, wenn es um eine Übereinkunft geht. Igitt."

„Oh, komm schon", sagte Hermine und verdrängte Gedanken daran, dass _sie_ kein Reinblut war, nicht mal im Ansatz; Gedanken darüber, dass niemand sie für gut genug für einen der teuren reinblütigen Jungen halten würde. „Er ist süß genug."

„Wenn du _blind_ bist", sagte Daphne. „Und diese Großmutter? Hast du sie mal _getroffen_? Ich hätte lieber Bellatrix Lestrange zur Familie als die alte Fledermaus." Sie hielt inne. „Aber Blaise. Blaise ist süß."

„Tja, Blaise bekommt Süßigkeiten von mir, keine Krawattennadel. Sie bekommen alle Süßigkeiten." Sie machte eine Pause. „Daph?"

„Ja?"

„Ich freue mich wirklich für dich."

„Danke." Das Mädchen zog den Kopf ein. „Ich meine, es könnte alles zu nichts führen, es ist früh und diese Dinge fallen die ganze Zeit auseinander, aber..."

„Trotzdem", Hermine grinste ihre Freundin an. „Es ist ziemlich cool, dass ihr zwei öffentlich... seid, was auch immer ihr seid."

* * *

Es war natürlich Pansy, die den Klatsch in Hogsmeade überhört hatte. „Die wirklichen Neuigkeiten", sagte sie beinahe atemlos, als sie sich vor dem Feuer ausgestreckt hatte, „ist nicht, dass Sirius Black all diese Menschen umgebracht hat, oder sogar, dass er der beste Freund von Potters Eltern war und sie an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat. Die wirklichen Neuigkeiten sind, dass Potter _nichts_ von dem Zeug über seine Eltern und Black wusste, und er hat es herausgefunden, weil er sich versteckt hat, während die Lehrer sich unterhalten haben, und er sie überhört hat. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen", gluckste sie.

„Wow." Hermine lehnte gegen Blaise, der ihre Hand auf eine Weise hielt, die trotzig und zaghaft zugleich war. „Was eine schreckliche Art das herauszufinden."

„Du hast immer so viel Mitleid mit dem Penner", beschwerte Draco sich und schlang einen Arm um Pansy.

„Habe ich nicht." Hermine wirkte wütend. „Nur weil ich deine kleine Besessenheit nicht so wie Pansy anfeuere, heißt das nicht, dass ich völlig auf Potter abfahre."

„Sie fährt auf Blaise ab", sagte Daphne mit einem hinterhältigen Gesichtsausdruck.

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:** Danke für eure fortlaufende Unterstützung für diese kleine Geschichte. Es macht mir irrsinnig viel Spaß sie zu schreiben, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich überzeugt davon bin, dass je weiter Hermine sich vom Canon entfernt, desto weniger die Leute sie mögen werden. Trotzdem fließen die Kapitel mir dank euren Kommentaren momentan rasend schnell aus den Fingern. _

_Die Schuhe, die Daphne gefallen: tinyurl Punkt com /mj3jcfs_


	6. Jahr Drei, Teil II

Auf wen auch Hermine auch immer abfahren mochte, sie wurde 'herzlich eingeladen' den Malfoys für ein Abendessen während der Weihnachtsferien Gesellschaft zu leisten. „Von wegen herzlich eingeladen", murmelte sie, als sie den Brief las. „Eher mehr beordert. Ich frage mich, ob der Arsch Pansy eingeladen hat."

Aber obwohl sie stampfte und das Gesicht verzog und vor sich hin murmelte, verbrachte sie so viel Zeit damit, sich zu überlegen, was sie anziehen wollte, und Klamotten auszuwählen und dann wieder zu verwerfen, dass, nachdem sie endlich gegangen war, ihre Mutter zu ihrem Vater sage: „Die Arme hat es schlimm erwischt, nicht? Ich frage mich, wie diese Malfoys so sind, ob es nette Leute sind."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie das sind", beschwichtigte Mr. Granger seine Frau. „Unsere Tochter wird sich nicht mit einem Jungen angefreundet haben, dessen Eltern, ich weiß nicht, Terroristen oder so sind."

Mrs. Granger lachte. „Ich meinte eher nett wie in 'kann man mit ihnen mal eine Tasse Kaffe trinken?' Natürlich sind sie keine Terroristen. Sei nicht lächerlich."

Als sie im Herrenhaus der Malfoys ankam, stellte Hermine befriedigt fest, dass Pansy _nicht_ eingeladen worden war, aber dass Theo, der wirklich eine Krawattennadel trug, und Daphne beide da waren. Theos Vater war ebenfalls anwesend, und Hermine war etwas überrascht zu sehen, wie viel älter Nott Senior war. Er flirtete mit Daphne auf eine charmant altmodische Art und sie lächelte und flirtete zurück, mühelos durch viele Jahre Übung; ihr war es nicht fremd, mit älteren Gentlemen zu speisen und von ihnen Komplimente zu erhalten. Sie kannte ihre Rolle als eine der neuesten Generation hübscher Slytherin-Mädchen gut.

Wie im Jahr zuvor begrüßten die Kinder pfichtbewusst ihre erwachsenen Gastgeber, bevor sie bis zum Abendessen davon gescheucht wurden. Daphne und Theo hielten Händchen, und Daphne errötete sehr viel mehr, als es sich für eine Slytherin schickte. Draco und Hermine standen mit den Händen in den Taschen daneben und sprachen leicht unbehaglich über Quidditch und ihren Fortschritt in Zauberkunst.

„Ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte Lucius Malfoy, nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt und die Elfen den ersten Gang serviert hatten.

„Oh?", fragte Nott Senior, der Theo mit einem Nicken die Erlaubnis gab, sich etwas Wein zu nehmen.

„Der Hippogreif, der Draco angegriffen hat, wird im April eine Anhörung vor dem Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe erhalten."

„Und der idiotische Lehrer, der dachte, dass Hippogreife sich gut für Drittklässler eignen würden?", fragte Nott.

„Hat seine Anstellung noch, fürchte ich", gab Lucius zu.

„Wie sehr war Draco verletzt?"

„Es war schrecklich", meldete Draco sich zu Wort und Hermine schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Du stimmst nicht zu?", fragte Narzissa sie, und das Mädchen errötete.

„Ich bin sicher, dass es ganz schön weh getan hat", versuchte sie ihren Fauxpas zu überdecken, „aber..."

„Er hat es ausgeschlachtet, oder?", fragte Narcissa mit amüsierter Zuneigung im Tonfall.

„Sehr sogar", gab Hermine zu. Die Erwachsenen am Tisch lachten und Draco sandte ihr einen bösen Blick.

Nott Senior sah ihn und lächelte nachsichtig. „Wenn du einem alten Mann einen Ratschlag erlaubst?"

„Natürlich, Sir", sagte Draco, der noch immer stur drein blickte, aber dessen jugendliche Unnachgiebigkeit von jahrelange Benimmkursen überstimmt wurde.

„Deine Welt wird einmal mit Leuten gefüllt sein, die dir erzählen, was du hören willst. Eine... Freundin... die ehrlich mit dir ist, sollte hoch geschätzt werden." Er sah von dem Jungen weg und sein Gebaren wurde einen Moment lang rührselig. „Theodores Mutter hat mich mit nichts davon kommen lassen, und ich vermisse diese Frau jeden Tag."

„Ich vermisse sie auch", sagte Narzissa sanft. „Sie war eine wundervolle Frau."

„Nun ja", besann sich Nott Senior und lächelte Daphne und Hermine an. „Die nächste Generation von Slytherin-Mädchen scheint mir genauso anmutig und unverblümt zu sein wie die letzte." Er hob sein Weinglas und prostete den beiden zu, bevor er einen Schluck trank.

Nach dem Abendessen, und nachdem Daphne und Hermine nach Hause geschickt worden waren, trat Draco missmutig gegen den Teppich. „Ich bin es so leid, dass sie denken, sie könnten unser ganzes Leben für uns planen", sagte er zu Theo, der nur seine Krawattennadel befingerte und die Stirn runzelte.

„Dann sag deinen Eltern, dass du nicht an ihr interessiert bist", sagte er, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf und Theo seufzte.

* * *

„Er hat einen _Feuerblitz_ bekommen?" Draco klang empört. „Aber das ist besser als mein Besen!"

Hermine und Daphne blickten sich an und versuchten erfolglos nicht zu kichern.

„Was?!", fragte er.

„Nur... Jungen und ihre Besenstiel-Vergleiche", sagte Hermine, und ihr Kichern wurde zu lautem Lachen.

„Du fliegst immer noch besser als er", sagte Pansy, die ihre Hand über seinen Arm streichelte und die beiden lachenden Mächen beobachtete.

„Mir war nicht klar, dass du genug darüber weißt, um den Vergleich machen zu können", sagte Daphne angriffslustig, während Hermine beinahe unerkennbar zuckte.

Draco sah von einem Mädchen zum nächsten, offensichtlich verwirrt, aber er versteckte es mit einem Grinsen.

* * *

„Deine Flubberwürmer sind endlich annehmbar", sagte Professor Snape, der den Haufen sorgfältig geschnittener Würmer geringschätzig untersuchte. „Wenn auch nur gerade so."

Hermine hatte gelernt, von diesem Mann Lob anzunehmen, wo sie es kriegen konnte. Im Unterricht sagte er Dinge wie „Nun, Miss Granger hat es richtig gemacht, also muss ich zumindest nicht davon ausgehen, dass es im Buch einen Fehldruck gab, aufgrund dessen der Rest von euch solch eine völlige Inkompetenz gezeigt hat", aber im Privaten kritisierte er alles, was sie tat. Ihr Wolfsbanntrank würde zwar die gewünschte Wirkung haben, aber er hatte nicht die exakt richtige Konsistenz, und darum goss er ihren ersten Versuch vor ihren Augen aus. Er zwang sie dazu, ihren eigenen Haarsträubetrank zu trinken, und auch wenn seine Lippen bei dem Anblick zuckten und er ihr das Gegenmittel gab, bevor sie das Labor verlassen musste, so erklärte er ihn doch für „nicht ganz stark genug, um dein Haar zu bewältigen, Miss Granger. Du wirst sehen müssen, ob du den Trank für größere Potenz verändern kannst. Zwei Fuß Pergament über mögliche Variationen, wenn ich bitten darf." Aber bei nichts – _nichts_ \- anderem legte er so viel Wert auf obsessive Genauigkeit wie bei der Vorbereitung der Zutaten.

Sie hatte monatelang Flubberwürmer klein geschnitten, um dem kaum zu erreichenden Ideal vollkommen identischer Scheiben näher zu kommen.

'Gerade annehmbar' war in diesem Kontext ein beinahe überschwängliches Lob.

„Komm am Donnerstag um acht Uhr abends zum Klassenzimmer von Geschichte der Zauberei", wies er sie an und, als sie ihn verwirrt ansah, fügte er schneidend hinzu: „Du _wolltest_ doch kläglich dabei versagen, einen Patronus zu erzeugen, oder nicht, Miss Granger?" Ihre Reaktion ließ ihn fortfahren. „Schließ deinen Mund, Miss Granger. Ich erwarte überhaupt keinen Erfolg, aber ich habe den Irrwicht besorgt, den Professor Lupin in seiner überwältigend fehlgeleiteten Stunde verwendet hat, und wenn du vernünftig genug sein kannst, mehr Angst vor Dementoren als vor einem Teenager zu haben, der beinahe übelkeiterregend von dir eingenommen ist, kannst du den Zauber zumindest _versuchen_."

„Ja, Sir", hörte sie sich selbst stammeln. „Danke sehr."

„Gern geschehen, Miss Granger. Jetzt pack die Flubberwürmer in Gläser, damit die Erstklässler sie verwenden können, und dann verschwinde."

Snape sah ihr bei der Arbeit zu und, wie er es schon früher getan hatte, dankte den Sternen, dass die Götter ihm, zum ersten Mal in seinem armseligen Leben, gut genug gesinnt gewesen waren, sie nicht rothaarig zu machen. Eine muggelstämmige Hexe in Slytherin zu sehen; zu sehen, was gewesen hätte sein können, das war schwer genug. Wenn sie auch nur im Entferntesten wie Lily ausgesehen hätte... aber selbst der verdammte, Unruhe stiftende Sohn der Frau sah nicht aus wie sie, verhielt sich nicht wie sie.

Wie sollte er dieser verlorenen Liebe am besten treu bleiben, überlegte er, während er das leicht harte Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren beobachtete. Er hatte seine Lippen zu einer abfälligen Grimasse verzogen, als er gehört hatte, dass sie Vincent Goyles Platz als erstes Opfer der absurden Stunde mit dem Irrwicht eingenommen hatte. „Wie gryffindorhaft von ihr", hatte er im Lehrerzimmer gesagt. Dennoch war er amüsiert gewesen über ihren Widerstand gegen Lupin und beeindruckt von ihrer Loyalität gegenüber ihrem Freund; Vincent, nahm er an, würde in jeder kommenden Auseinandersetzung hinter ihr stehen.

Gryffindors. Sie waren gedankenlos loyal zu der ersten Person, die sie fütterte, so wie Hunde. Aber die Fähigkeit, Loyalität in einem Haufen herablassender Reinbüter hervorzurufen, nun, die hatte er schon einmal gesehen.

Ehrte er die Frau, die er geliebt hatte, mehr, indem er ihren Sohn beschützte, oder indem er die muggelstämmige Hexe beschützte, die wie Lily die klügste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs war? Die Hexe, die wie Lily sicherlich in den Fokus des Dunklen Lords geraten würde?

* * *

„Um einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören", erklärte Snape gedehnt, und betrachtete das nervöse und erwartungsvolle Mädchen vor ihm, „musst du deine glücklichste Erinnerung verwenden. Jeder Patronuszauber ist unterschiedlich, er bezieht seine Kraft und Form aus den frohen Gedanken des Zauberers, der ihn hervor ruft, aber falls du es richtig hinbekommst, was du natürlich nicht wirst, wirst du einen Schild produzieren, der zwischen dir und dem Dementor steht."

„Also denke ich einfach fröhliche Gedanken?", fragte sie mit offensichtlichem Zweifel in ihrer Stimme.

„Es ist kaum so einfach, Miss Granger. Du musst _deinen Verstand kontrollieren_. Du musst absichtlich Freude heraufbeschwören im Angesicht der Verzweiflung. Erwachsene Zauberer schaffen das nicht. Dennoch, als Beweis, dass die Last dieser speziellen Ausbeute Gryffindors mich um den Verstand gebracht hat, werde ich versuchen, es dir beizubringen."

„Und ich bin sehr dankbar, Sir", sagte sie.

„Spar dir deine Manieren für die Malfoys auf, und versuche, eine glückliche Erinnerung zu finden", erwiderte Snape.

Hermine dachte an den Tag, an dem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war, und ergriff ihren Zauberstab. Ihre Faust umklammerte den hölzernen Stab, der ein Teil ihrer Selbst geworden war, fest.

„Der Spruch lautet _'Expecto Patronum'_. Sobald du eine der langweiligen, jugendlichen Erinnerungen gefunden hast, die dich mit Freude erfüllt, denk fest daran und wirke den Zauber." Snape hörte sich völlig gelangweilt von dem ganzen Vorgang an, aber tatsächlich beobachtete er die Hexe scharf. So etwas Fortgeschrittenes in ihrem Alter auch nur zu versuchen war beeindruckend; er erwartete nicht, dass sie Erfolg haben würde, aber er war dennoch neugierig, ob sie irgendein Ergebnis vorweisen können würde.

„ _Expecto Patronum_ ", flüsterte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Nichts passierte.

„Versuch wenigstens, dich selbstbewusst anzuhören", schlug Snape vor, der seine Nägel betrachtete. Zaubertrankzutaten hatten die lästige Angewohnheit, sich unter ihnen einzufinden. „Und vielleicht wäre eine Erinnerung erfolgreicher, bei der du glücklich genug bist, um dich nicht so anzuhören, als hättest du Angst vor einem Werwolf."

Hermine dachte an den Tag, an dem sie nach Slytherin gekommen war, und wie schnell und bedingungslos die Akzeptanz in ihrem Haus gewesen war. „ _Expecto Patronum_ ", sagte sie fester, und es war möglich, dass eine winzige Wolke silbrigen Nebels sich von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs zur Decke bewegte und dort verpuffte.

„Versuch es noch mal, Miss Granger", sagte Snape. „Eine glückliche Erinnerung. Du _hast_ doch glückliche Erinnerungen, oder?"

Sie dachte an eine letzte Erinnerung und schnappte beinahe trotzig „ _Expecto Patronum_ ", und dieses Mal bildete sich eine unverkennbare, wenn auch formlose, Wolke, die von Snape mit beeindruckten Augen betrachtet wurde.

„ _Expecto Patronum_ ", sagte er, und seine Hirschkuh huschte hervor, sprang gut gelaunt durch den Raum, hielt kurz an um an Hermine zu schnuppern und verschwand dann durch eines der Fenster.

„Sie ist wunderschön", flüsterte Hermine, als sie dem Patronus hinterher sah.

„Ja", sagte Snape. „Das war sie."

Hermines Kopf schnellte herum, um ihn anzusehen, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits wieder weggesteckt. „Aber, wie du zweifelsohne gesehen hast, Miss Granger, hat sie sich ohne eine Bedrohung bereits wieder aufgelöst. Ich möchte, dass du wann immer du etwas Zeit hast und alleine bist, den Zauber mit dieser letzten Erinnerung übst, was auch immer sie gewesen sein mag. Es ist möglich, dass du mit außergewöhnlichem Fleiß etwas weniger inkompetent als deine Mitschüler sein könntest."

„Ja, Sir."

„Natürlich scheine ich wertvolle Zeit damit verschwendet zu haben, den Irrwicht zu besorgen, da du nicht weit genug fortgeschritten bist, um ihn zu benötigen. Wir werden uns erneut treffen müssen, sobald du geübt hast, damit meine Mühen nicht komplett verschwendet waren."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir. Ja, Sir." Aber Hermine lächelte. 'Du könntest etwas weniger inkompetent sein' war ein großes Lob, und der Plan, sie erneut zu treffen, sogar ein noch größeres.

* * *

„Sie werden ihm den Kuss geben", sagte Draco. Pansy war ausnahmsweise einmal nicht da, um jeden Mist, der aus seinem Mund kam, mit einem Schwall ihres geistlosen Enthusiasmus zu würdigen. Hermine fragte sich manchmal, ob er absichtlich dumme Dinge sagte, nur um zu sehen, ob Pansy ihm zustimmen würde.

Jetzt sah sie ihn nicht besonders interessiert an. „Wem?", fragte sie.

„Sirius Black. Sie werden ihm den Kuss des Dementors geben."

„Angenommen sie schnappen ihn", sagte sie. „Warum kümmert dich das?"

„Er ist mein Cousin", sagte Draco und sank tiefer ins Sofa, während er in die Flammen des Feuers im Gemeinschaftsraum starrte. „Oder Großcousin, schätze ich. Ich wusste das nicht, meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt. Und Tante Walburga hat ihn aus dem Teppich heraus gebrannt, also zählt er nicht wirklich, aber..."

„Aber du möchtest nicht, dass er stirbt", sagte Hermine, legte ihr Arithmantikbuch weg und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Nein", gab Draco zu. „Ich meine, es ist bescheuert, und er ist völlig verrückt, und er ist hinter Potter her und ich meine, ich _hasse_ Potter-"

„Ich weiß, glaub mir, ich weiß", murmelte Hermine.

„Aber er gehört trotzdem zur Familie. Selbst wenn er sterben muss, seine Seele zu verlieren... das ist..." Draco erschauderte.

„Es ist ziemlich schrecklich", stimmte Hermine zu und sie saßen in stummer Übereinkunft lange Zeit nebeneinander.

* * *

Als Krummbein mit einer noch sehr lebendigen Ratte im Maul auftauchte, sah er höchst zufrieden mit sich aus. „Wie kommt es, dass Katzen fast keine Mimik haben, aber trotzdem extrem selbstgefällig wirken können?", fragte Blaise, während er die sich windende Ratte in den Käfig fallen ließ, in den er eine Kiste verwandelt hatte.

„Das ist eine ziemlich hässliche Ratte", sagte Draco und stieß sie mit einem Finger an. „Sieht aus, als könne sie jeden Moment tot umkippen. Und ich glaube, sie könnte räudig sein."

„Werden Ratten überhaupt räudig?", fragte Hermine und die Jungs zuckten die Achseln.

„Ihr wisst, wem die Ratte gehört, oder?", fragte Theo, der selbstzufrieden grinsend das Tier betrachtete, das sich so weit von Draco entfernt wie möglich im Käfig zusammen kauerte. „Das ist Ron Weasleys Ratte."

„Nein!" Hermine sah die unglückliche Kreatur mit neuem Interesse an. „Ich wette, er denkt sie wäre tot. Ich wette, er ist _todunglücklich_."

„Geben wir sie ihm zurück?", fragte Greg und die ganze Gruppe lachte.

„Gentlemen", verkündete Draco, „ich denke, wir haben ein neues Haustier. Willkommen in Slytherin, Ratti."

* * *

Hermine hatte aufgegeben auch nur zu versuchen, sich vor Quidditchspielen zu drücken. Als sie Blaise an der Tür traf, fragte sie: „Wo ist Greg?", und er zuckte die Achseln.

„Blaise", sagte sie und zog seinen Namen dabei in die Länge. „Was habt ihr beide vor?"

„Gar nichts", sagte er mit einem Ausdruck verletzter Unschuld. „Wenn du nicht mit mir zu dem Spiel gehen willst, dann sag das einfach."

„Mh mh." Hermine sah ihn mit verengte Augen an. „Das hat aber nichts mit dem dämlichen Besen von dem dämlichen Jungen zu tun, oder? Ihr seid nicht losgegangen und habt etwas getan, wegen dem wir all unsere Punkte verlieren werden, oder?"

„Können wir einfach gehen?", fragte Blaise, und Theo trat auf sie zu, die Hand fest umschlossen in Daphnes.

„Worauf warten wir?"

„Jemand scheint zu glauben, dass Greg nicht hier ist, weil es einen Komplott um Potters Besen gibt."

„Vertrau mir", sagte Theo. „Niemand hat sich an Potters Besen vergriffen."

Das Spiel war langweilig wie immer. Pansy und Draco fehlten beide, was eine Erleichterung war, weil ihr übel wurde, wenn sie ihnen beim Händchen halten und flirten zusehen musste. Trotzdem lief alles wie gehabt, genau wie sie es erwartet hatte – schauten Leute dem hier wirklich gerne zu? - bis sie sah, dass Harry Potter einen Patronus hervorbrachte.

Wie kam es, dass _der_ es schaffte? Sie fühlte sich eine lange Minute lang gereizt und missmutig, bis sie sich zu fragen begann, _warum_ er einen Patronus mitten im Quidditchspiel beschwört hatte.

„Der dämliche Mistkerl hat den Schnatz schon wieder gefangen", sagte Theo hinter ihr. „Es ist, als wäre er unaufhaltsam."

Sie sah auf das Feld hinunter, wo drei Dementoren umgefallen waren und sich in einem Haufen schwarzer Umhänge verstrickt hatten. „Oh, nein", murmelte sie. „Das habt ihr Ärsche _nicht_ getan. Schlimm genug, dass jeder denkt, dass wir bei _allem_ schummeln, aber ihr musstet losgehen und..." Sie drehte sich zu Blaise um. „Sag mir, dass du davon nichts gewusst hast!"

„Ich war nicht beteiligt", mäßigte er ab, und sie funkelte ihn an.

„Und du hast sie nicht aufgehalten, oder?"

McGonagall war dabei die Missetäter anzuschreien, und Hermine hörte entsetzt den Satz „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Slytherin."

„Ihr -", sie funkelte Blaise weiter an, dann fuhr sie zu Theo herum, der sie angrinste. Sogar Daphne schien belustigt, wenn auch ein bisschen schuldbewusst.

„Komm schon, Hermine", beredete Theo sie. „Er ist so ein Mistkerl. Und du musst zugeben, dass es lustig war."

„Nein, muss ich nicht." Sie stampfte beinahe mit dem Fuß. Sie blickte zurück auf den Haufen Umhänge und die Leute, die daraus hervor krabbelten. Draco. Greg. Vincent. Marcus. _Und Pansy._ Sie alle hatten einen Streich gespielt und sie außen vor gelassen, hatten ihr nicht einmal davon erzählt. „Ich finde es überhaupt nicht lustig."

Sie riss sich von den Tribünen los und ging alleine zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie fing nicht zu weinen an, bis sie die Vorhänge um ihrem Bett zugezogen hatte.

* * *

Es fiel Hermine schwer Draco zu vergeben. Er hatte Punkte verloren. Als es Sirius Black gelang, in die Schlafsäle der Gryffindors einzudringen, weil Neville Longbottom alle Passwörter aufgeschrieben hatte, stellte sie nicht einmal sicher, dass es ihm gut ging. Nicht, dachte sie bei sich, dass er überhaupt mitbekam, dass sie ihn ignorierte. Er hatte Pansy und ganz Slytherin und sie hatte... nun, sie hatte ihren Kater. Sie hatte ihren Kater und viel Zeit ihren Patronus zu üben. Wenn Harry Potter es schaffen konnte, dann würde es ihr auch gelingen.

Als Neville einen Heuler bekam, lächelte sie nicht einmal, obwohl der Rest ihres Tisches lachte; sie zuckte nur mit den Schulten, sammelte ihre Bücher ein und ging zum Unterricht.

„Was ist mir ihr los?", fragte Draco. Theo und Daphne sahen sich unbehaglich an, sagten aber nichts.

„Sie schmollt nur wegen der Dementoren-Sache", sagte Pansy. „Du weißt ja, wie sie ist."

„Aber das war lustig", sagte Draco verwirrt.

Pansy warf ihre Haare über die Schulter. „Sie hat kaum mit Blaise gesprochen, seit es passiert ist, so aufgebracht ist sie darüber. Oder vielleicht hat er nicht mit ihr geredet. Ich schätze, er hat endlich genug bekommen von ihren Attitüden."

„Ich dachte, sie wären zusammen", sagte Draco.

„ _Waren_ ist das richtige Wort dafür", sagte Pansy. „Jetzt nicht mehr."

* * *

Sie ging nicht mit nach Hogsmeade und verpasste den körperlosen Kopf Harry Potters – der offenbar irgendwie an einen Tarnumhang gekommen war – wie er Schlamm auf Draco warf.

Sie verpasste nicht, wie Draco anschließen darüber prahlte. Er hatte Ron über den Hippogreif angestachelt, Potter, der das Schloss überhaupt nicht hätte verlassen dürfen, hatte Schlamm geworfen, er hatte es Snape erzählt und Potter war in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Es war ein fast perfekter Tag gewesen.

Sie hatte ihn in der Bibliothek verbacht.

„Der beste Teil", sagte Draco, der seinen Arm um Pansy geschlungen hatte, „ist, dass das große Monster seine Anhörung verloren hat." Er zog den Finger seiner anderen Hand über seine Kehle und Millie, Greg und Pansy lachten. Vincent, der wie immer zu Dracos Gefolge gehörte, blickte zu Hermine.

„Hey", sagte er. „Ich wünschte, du hättest es sehen können, Hermine. Es war wirklich lustig, erst der Schlamm aus dem Nirgendwo, und dann der Gesichtsausdruck von Potter, als er ihn erwischt hat." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe dich vermisst. Warum bist du nicht gekommen?"

Sie lächelte ihn mit einem leicht wässrigen Lächeln an und sagte: „Danke, Vince. Ich hatte viel für Arithmantik zu tun."

„Aber Theo ist gekommen", sagte er mit scharfem Blick, aber sie sammelte bereits ihre Bücher auf und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal.

* * *

Hermine hatte Sirius Black, Potters Paten und Dracos Großcousin, nachgeschlagen. Draco war über die Sache so aufgebracht, auf seine merkwürdige, private Weise. Es war etwas, das er mit ihr geteilt hatte – nur mit ihr – und nicht mit Pansy, und sie wollte mehr wissen und einen Weg finden, damit es Draco damit besser ging.

Was sie herausgefunden hatte, störte sie. Die Zeitungen waren voll von seinen angeblichen Verbrechen, aber es schien keinen Bericht einer tatsächlichen Verhandlung zu geben. Potters Eltern waren ermordet worden, das schien eindeutig und ziemlich schrecklich. Black war entdeckt worden, wie er an ihrer Seite geweint hatte. Dass er ein Geständnis gemacht hatte, war weniger eindeutig. 'Es ist meine Schuld' konnte bedeuten 'Ich habe es getan' oder 'Ich habe etwas getan, durch das es geschehen ist.'

Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er keine Gerichtsverhandlung gehabt hatte.

Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie eine Gesellschaft, die einen möglicherweise unschuldigen Mann ohne Verhandlung in ein Gefängnis voller Dementoren warf, nicht mochte.

Sie entschloss sich, diese Meinung über die magische Gesellschaft besser für sich zu behalten.

* * *

Alle Jungs versuchten fröhlich, Potter vor seinem nächsten Quidditchspiel Angst einzujagen. Sie bedrängten ihn auf den Fluren, und machten sich über seine emotionale Verbundenheit zu dem todgeweihten Hippogreif lustig. Es war einfach ihn zu reizen.

„Ernsthaft", murmelte Hermine einmal, als Draco sich lachend von einer erneuten Begegnung mit Potter zurückzog. „Du kannst so eine böse kleine Kakerlake sein."

„Aber du liebst mich trotzdem." Draco grinste sie an, aber sein Lächeln verblasste, als sie seufzte. „Hey. Wir sind Freunde, richtig? Freunde für immer?"

„Ja", sagte sie und seufzte erneut. „Freunde für immer."

* * *

Hermine machte sich auf, schon wieder ein Quidditchspiel anzusehen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich die Mühe machte. Sie ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und betrachtete die Slytherinfahne, die ihr jemand in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Das Spiel war dreckig, und beide Seiten verletzten so viele Regeln, wie sie nur konnten. Der Kommentator war komplett parteiisch.

Vincent setzte sich neben sie.

„Wir gewinnen nie", murmelte sie und wartete nur, dass Potter den blöden Schnatz schon wieder fing. „Es fühlt sich wie ein Symbol an."

„Was meinst du?", fragte er.

„Ob wir fair spielen oder ob wir dreckig spielen. Slytherins gewinnen nie. Nicht im Quidditch. Nicht sonst wo."

„Wie dreckig würdest du spielen um zu gewinnen?", fragte er und sie zuckte mit den Schultern, den Blick auf das Feld unter ihr gerichtet.

„Ziemlich dreckig, denke ich", gab sie schließlich zu und er nickte.

„Ich auch", sagte er.

* * *

Hermine hatte den Kopf wegen der Prüfungen in ihren Büchern vergraben und verbrachte all ihre Zeit mit lernen, um ihren Verstand zu beschäftigen. Das ganze Haus war nach Gryffindors Sieg im Quidditch nieder gedrückt, und Pansy verbrachte den Großteil ihrer Tage damit, Draco zu erzählen, dass es nicht _fair_ war, und dass niemand ihn wert zu schätzen wusste.

Blaise beobachtete Hermine, die Pansy und Draco mit keinem Blick würdigte, und schleifte den anderen Jungen hinunter zum See. Sie kamen mit blutigen Lippen zurück, und ein Auge von Draco war am Zuschwellen, aber sie weigerten sich beide, über den Grund für ihren Kampf zu reden, und standen demonstrativ mit ihren Armen um den Schultern des anderen, sodass alle Gerüchte eines großen Streits zerschlagen wurden.

Greg berichtete einer begierigen Millie, dass er Draco hatte sagen hören „Wenn sie es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit trägt, zählt es nicht, und sonst wäre es auch komplett daneben von dir gewesen, mit ihr nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und so."

Blaise hatte laut Gerüchten Draco an dieser Stelle auf das Auge geschlagen und ihn ein Arschloch genannt, der nicht verdiente, was er hatte.

Niemand berichtete Hermine von den Gerüchten; Pansy war normalerweise ihre Quelle für solchen Tratsch, und Pansy schien nicht besonders interessiert daran zu erforschen, warum genau Blaise seinen Freund vermöbelt hatte.

* * *

„Denkst du", fragte Hermine Theo, als sie ihren ersten Test verließen, „dass meine Teekanne wie eine Landschildkröte aussah? Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass sie zu sehr nach einer Wasserschildkröte aussah. Denkst du, dass sie dafür Punkte abziehen werden?"

Er schubste sie. „Merlin, was muss ich unternehmen, dass du nicht mehr so eine Streberin bist?"

„Das wird nie passieren", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen und er wirbelte sie herum.

„Es ist schön, dich wieder lächeln zu sehen, Hermine", sagte er.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf einen beflissen wirkenden kleinen Mann.

„Minister Fudge", sagte Theo und sah kurz beeindruckt aus. „Ich frage mich, warum _er_ hier ist."

„Es ist wegen der Hinrichtung." Draco gesellte sich zu ihnen und warf einen Arm um Hermines Schulter, scheinbar ohne zu merken, wie angespannt sie dadurch wurde. „Der Hippogreif wird endlich das Beil zu spüren bekommen."

„Wortwörtlich." Hermine deutete auf einen schwarz gekleideten Mann, der zu dem Minister getreten war. Er trug eine Axt in einem Holster an seinem Gürtel.

Draco nahm seinen Arm von Hermines Schulter, als Pansy neben ihm auftauchte, und nahm stattdessen deren Hand. „Ich hätte dich für eine rührselige Hippogreif-Verfechterin gehalten, Hermine, vor allem nachdem du dieses Jahr so ein großer Fan von Potter geworden bist."

„Versuch mal, nicht so eine Bitch zu sein", sagte Hermine beinahe – aber nur beinahe – ohne Böshaftigkeit. „Es passt nicht zu deinen Haaren."

Pansy lachte, und dann lachte sie erneut vor Freude, als Hermine Modemagazine aus ihrer Tasche zog und ihr reichte. „Du bis die Beste", sagte sie und Draco blickte zu Theo, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

Hermine sah zurück zu dem Henker. „Ich dachte, es soll noch eine Berufung geben. Es scheint merkwürdig, so auf Hinrichtung vorbereitet zu sein. Was, wenn das Viech die Berufung gewinnt?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Wird es nicht. Es hat mich verletzt, Hermine."

„Hab ich doch gesagt", sagte Pansy, das Gesicht bereits im Heft vergraben. „Hippogreif-Verfechterin."

„Ich will einfach nur, dass Dinge fair sind", sagte Hermine. „Es sollte seine Berufung bekommen. Ich meine, ich wäre genauso aufgebracht, wenn du ohne Verhandlung hingerichtet oder ins Gefängnis geworfen werden würdest."

„So gryffindorhaft, dieser Gerechtigkeitssinn, den du hast", neckte Theo.

„Du musst nicht fies werden", sagte sie, stieß ihn an und sie alle lachten.

* * *

Theodore Nott lehnte sich auf seinem Bett zurück und beobachtete seinen Freund. „Denkst du, dass er zurückkommt?", fragte er.

„Wer?", fragte Draco argwöhnisch.

„Der Dunkle Lord", sagte Theo.

„Besiegt von Sankt Potter", sagte Draco. „Leben wir jetzt nicht alle im Lande Dumbledores?"

Theo schaubte. „Hermine hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Er ist nicht tot. Er ist verschwunden. Sie haben keine Leiche gefunden. Und verlorene Dinge kommen am Ende immer zurück, wenn auch oft nicht so, wie wir es erwarten."

Draco warf einen Blick auf die Tür. „Möchtest du ihn zurück haben?"

„Ja", sagte Theo knapp. „Ich bin den ganzen Anti-Slytherin-Mist leid. Und du auch. Es gibt nur ein Problem."

„Welches?", fragte Draco.

„Hermine. Die muggelstämmige Hexe, mit der du vielleicht oder auch nicht eine Übereinkunft hast, egal, was du mit Pansy anstellst. Das Mädchen, das von deinen Eltern zum offiziellen Kontrollbesuch eingeladen wurde, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, dass er das war. Sie wäre ansonsten schreiend davon gelaufen. Muggle machen es nicht so, wenn ich es richtig verstehe. Sie ist in einer völlig anderen Welt groß geworden. Sie ist nicht... Sie weiß nicht, wie die Dinge funktionieren. Nicht so wie du. Nicht so wie Daphne. Sie hat die Bücher gelesen, aber... es ist alles anders, weil sie muggelstämmig ist. Du musst anders... du musst mehr... du musst daran _denken_ , Draco."

„Niemanden schert, dass sie muggelstämmig ist", sagte Draco und blickte seinen Freund stur an.

„Mich schert es nicht. Dich nicht. Deine Eltern nicht. Ich denke, deine Tante Bellatrix würde es scheren. Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass deine Familie deine andere Tante vom Stammbaum gebrannt hat, weil sie einen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hat."

„Er war kein Slytherin", sagte Draco, aber seine Stimme klang jetzt leicht angespannt.

„Ich glaube, du musst mit deinem Vater reden", sagte Theo. „Wenn _Er_ zurückkommt, dann könntest du ein Problem haben." Ihre Ratte – Weasleys Ratte – huschte ihn ihrem Käfig umher und Theo sah sie neugierig an.

„Sie ist eine Slytherin", sagte Draco erneut.

Theo öffnete die Tür und warf ein paar Leckereien in den Käfig. „Und du hast ihren Irrwicht gesehen. Sie ist nicht dumm, Draco. Sie weiß, dass ihre Abstammung sie..."

„Sie wäre eine Bereicherung in jedem Krieg", sagte Draco in steifem Tonfall. „Sie ist klug und talentiert und sie -"

„Mich musst du nicht überzeugen", sagte Theo. „Aber du solltest vielleicht darüber nachdenken, wie du den Dunklen Lord überzeugen willst, sollte es jemals dazu kommen."

„Fuck", sagte Draco. „Du hast die Ratte entkommen lassen."

Sie sahen beide zu, wie Ratti auf den Boden sprang und davon hastete.

Theo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, ich wollte das Ding nicht mit nach Hause nehmen. Ich hätte sie einfach draußen frei gelassen, damit etwas anderes sie fressen kann."

* * *

Die Prüfungen waren geschafft, das Schuljahr beinahe vorbei und die meisten Slytherins feierten. Draco und Theo hatten sich in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt, wo sie sich wahrscheinlich mit weit besserem Alkohol betranken als der Rest des Hauses, vermutete Hermine. Sie fühlte sich noch immer etwas angespannt in Gegenwart ihrer Freunde, sie hatte noch nicht ganz vergessen können, dass sie aus dem Dementorenstreich außen vor gelassen wurde.

Sie alle dachte, dass sie solch eine die Regeln befolgende Streberin war. Es war nicht _fair_. Und Draco und Theo _wussten_ , dass sie den Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte. Daphne und Pansy _wussten_ , dass sie Magazine für sie schmuggelte, die sie beide in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bringen könnten. Aber irgendwie, weil ihre Noten ihr wichtig waren und sie sich um die Hauspunkte scherte und gewinnen wollte, sahen die Leute sie als eine... eine... eine rührselige Hippogreif-Verfechterin.

Als ob sie sich auch nur einen Deut um den blöden Hippogreif kümmerte. Er hatte Draco verletzt; sie würde ihn eigenhändig umbringen, wenn sie gelassen würde.

Auch wenn er es momentan nicht verdienen würde.

Blöder Arsch.

Sie verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlich sich nach draußen. Sie würde es ihnen zeigen. Sie würde spazieren gehen, wenn es nicht erlaubt war. „Ich werde während der Nachtruhe draußen sein", murmelte sie. „Und sie können alle rum sitzen und billiges Bier trinken und sich morgen krank fühlen."

Sie ging und ging und achtete nicht darauf, wo sie hinlief, bis sie merkte, dass sie an der Peitschenden Weide war, und dass Potter und Weasley einem schwarzen Hund durch einen Tunnel am Fuße des Baumes folgten.

Sie legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich, wie jemand so töricht sein konnte, _in_ einen Baum _hinein_ zu laufen, der einen umbringen konnte, nur um einen wilden Hund zu jagen; keiner der beiden Jungen schien unbeschadet davon gekommen zu sein, und Weasley wirkte, als wäre sein Bein von den umher schlagenden Ästen des Baumes gebrochen worden. Sie stand da und überlegte, ob sie Hilfe holen sollte, als Krummbein herbei schlenderte, unter die Äste der Weide schlüpfte und auf einen Knoten an seinen Wurzeln sprang.

Der Baum hörte auf sich zu bewegen und sie sah den Kater an. „Du bist ein wirklich schlauer Junge, nicht?", sagte sie, und ihre Neugier, wie es so häufig geschah, überwältigte sie und sie huschte unter den merkwürdig stillen Zweigen her, bis sie in dem gleichen Tunnel stand, durch den die Jungen gegangen waren.

Sie erleuchtete ihren Zauberstab mit einem kurzen _Lumos_ und ging dann durch den dunklen Tunnel ihrem selbstgefälligen Kater hinterher, bis er vor einem kleinen Raum stehen blieb. Drinnen stritten Potter und Weasley sich in ihrem angeschlagenen Zustand mit einem großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann mit wilden Augen, der anscheinend Ron Weasleys Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt und seine Zähne schrecklich gelb.

Als Tochter zweier Zahnärzte kam sie nicht umhin seine Zähne zu bemerken. Sie waren grauenvoll.

Der Hund, dem die Jungen gefolgt waren, war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Harry." Ron stöhnte und sie bemerkte, dass der Baum ihm tatsächlich sehr weh getan haben musste. „Er ist der _Hund_. Er ist ein Animagus! Er ist Sirius Black!"

Natürlich. Sie sah den Mann erneut an.

„ _Expelliarmus_ ", murmelte der Mann und fing Potters Zauberstab aus der Luft.

Dieser Entwaffnungstrick war wirklich gut. Das hatte sie schon vorher gedacht.

„Sie werden uns beide töten müssen", sagte Ron. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie Harry einfach so töten!"

Das war wirklich dämlich, fand sie. Sich ohne nachzudenken einem Mann zu widersetzen, der ein psychotischer Mörder sein könnte – oder aber auch nicht – würde so gar nicht helfen.

„Nur eine Person wird heute Nacht sterben", sagte der Mann und blickte durch den Raum.

„Sie haben meine Eltern getötet!", fauchte Potter. „Sie haben dreizehn Muggel getötet, um an Peter Pettigrew heran zu gelangen. Was ist passiert? Sind Sie in Askaban weich geworden?"

„Oh, scheiße." Hermine betrat das Zimmer. „Potter, ich weiß, dass du ein Idiot bist, aber wenn er dich umbringen wollte, dann hätte er das bereits getan. Er mag ein verrückter Mörder sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er hinter dir her ist."

Sie blickte den Mann finster an, ihren Zauberstab fest in der Hand. „Was wollen Sie, Black?"

„Was kümmert es dich?", fragte der Mann, und betrachtete ihren Zauberstab, während der von Weasley in seiner unsicheren Hand zitterte.

„Sie sind Dracos Cousin. Er will nicht, dass Sie sterben." Ihre Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. „Also will ich nicht, dass Sie sterben. Und Sie haben kein Verfahren bekommen, und das ist nicht richtig."

„Peter Pettigrew", sagte der Mann schwer atmend. „Der Geheimniswaher. Die _Ratte_."

„Die Ratte?" Ron klang entsetzt. Krummbein wand sich wieder mit dem selbstgefälligen Katergebaren um Hermines Fußknöchel. „Meine _Ratte_?"

„Peter war der Geheimniswahrer?", sagte Potter ungläubig. „Peter Pettigrew hat meine Eltern verraten?"

„ _Meine Ratte ist ein erwachsener Mann_?", fragte Weasley voller Abscheu.

„Und du hast jede Nacht mit ihm geschlafen, oder?" Hermine grinste, ihren Zauberstab noch immer auf Black gerichtet. „Finden Sie Ihre blöde Ratte und töten Sie ihn, Black. Und dann verschwinden Sie oder die werden Sie fangen und Ihnen den Kuss des Dementors verabreichen."

„Meine Ratte ist ein erwachsener Mann!", schrie Weasley dieses Mal, und es gab einen lauten Krach, als Professor Lupin durch den gleichen Tunnel kam, dem Hermine gefolgt war, und in den Raum stürzte.

„Wo ist er, Sirius?", fragte Lupin mit leiser und angespannter Stimme, und Sirius Black zeigte auf Ron. „Ihr habt getauscht, oder? Ihr habt getauscht, ohne es mir zu sagen."

„Es sollte...", sagte der Mann, der jetzt Probleme damit hatte, aufrecht zu stehen, „ein zusätzlicher Schutz sein."

Remus Lupin und Sirius Black schätzten sich kurz gegenseitig ein, und dann wandte Lupin sich an Hermine. „Du kannst deinen Zauberstab runter nehmen, Miss Granger."

„Ich denke nicht", sagte sie und ging langsam rückwärts auf die Tür zu. „Ich bin in einer Hütte mit einem Mörder und einem Werwolf. Ich glaube, ich behalte meinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand."

„Ein Werwolf?" Potter sah sie an.

„Merlin bist du langsam", murmelte sie. „Kein Wunder, dass du nicht nach Ravenclaw gekommen bist. Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass er immer an Vollmond gefehlt hat und krank war? Ich braue seit Monaten seinen Wolfsbann."

„Du hast was?" Lupin sah sie ziemlich schockiert an.

„Teil meines Einzelunterrichts", sagte sie. „Denken Sie, dass Sie beide die Ratte finden und es hinter sich bringen können?"

„Es ist Vollmond heute Nacht", sagte Potter sehr langsam, und bewegte sich von Lupin weg in Richtung Hermine und Tür.

„Scheiße", murmelte Hermine.

„Und du nennst _mich_ langsam", sagte Potter.

Ron Weasleys Ratte nutzte diesen Augenblick, um aus seiner Tasche zu schlüpfen und durch den Raum zu huschen. Er hätte vielleicht entkommen können, wäre Krummbein nicht auf ihn gesprungen. Um einem sofortigen Tod durch den großen, orangen Kater zu entrinnen, verwandelte sich die Ratte, und auf einmal saß vor ihnen auf dem Boden ein übergewichtiger, furchtsamer Mann mit dünnen, ungleichmäßigen Haaren und glänzenden Augen.

„Wow", sagte Hermine. „Theo hat es mit den Leckereien wirklich übertrieben, oder?"

„Was meinst du?" Weasley sah sie an. „Theo... Leckereien... ihr Slytherin-Bastards hattet die ganze Zeit meine Ratte!"

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Wir haben ihm ein gutes zu Hause gegeben, Weasley. Ein sauberer Käfig, ganz viele Leckereien..."

„Ich dachte, er wäre tot", schrie Weasley. „Was für eine schreckliche, herzlose Bitch bist du? Wer entführt jemandes Ratte?"

„Mein Kater", sagte Hermine.

„Bitte", sagte der Mann auf dem Boden, „ich kann es erklären."

Sie bekamen allerdings nie zu hören, welche Entschuldigung er vorbringen wollte, denn der Mond machte den letzten Schritt zur Vollständigkeit und Lupin begann sich vor ihnen zu verziehen und verwandeln.

„Wolfsbann", stieß er hervor. „Ich habe ihn heute nicht genommen. _Lauft_!"

Hermine öffnete die Tür der Hütte und rannte hinaus nach Hogsmeade, Harry Potter dicht hinter ihr. Sirius Black hielt lange genug an, um Ron Weasley aufzusammeln und die Hüttentür hinter sich zu zuschlagen, sodass Remus Lupin eingeschlossen war.

Peter, nahmen sie später an, hatte sich zurück in eine Ratte verwandelt und war in die Nacht verschwunden.

„Zurück zu seinem Herren", sagte Sirius Black bitter.

„Sie müssen fliehen", sagte Hermine und sah den Mann an.

„Wie?", fragte er schnaubend. „Wie komme ich schnell genug weg, um den Dementoren und dem Ministerium zu entkommen?"

„Seidenschnabel", sagte Harry Potter plötzlich. „Sie haben ihn noch nicht getötet; er hat seine Berufung verloren und die Hinrichtung soll um Mitternacht stattfinden. Wir haben noch dreißig Minuten. Wir bringen Ron zum Hinrichtungsort und erzählen denen, dass er von einem Werwolf angegriffen wurde, der sein Bein gebrochen hat."

„Das wird sie ablenken", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und Sie können auf dem dämlichen Hippogreif davon reiten."

* * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Hippogreif entkommen ist", beschwerte Draco sich beim Frühstück. „Und das auch noch direkt bevor sie ihn umgebracht hätten."

„Ich gebe dir die Schuld", sagte Pansy und sah Hermine naserümpfend an. „Was hast du überhaupt mit Weasley und Potter getrieben?"

„Hab ich doch gesagt", sagte Hermine und nahm sich noch einen Streifen Schinken. „Ich bin spazieren gegangen, weil ich keine Lust auf die Party hatte -"

„Und seit wann gehst du überhaupt nach der Abendruhe noch raus?", wollte Theo wissen.

„Ich bin nicht nur das brave Mädchen, das die Regeln befolgt", sagte Hermine selbstzufrieden. „Als ich draußen war, habe ich Potter und Weasley in die Heulende Hütte schleichen gesehen, und ich dachte, ich erwische sie dabei, wie sie Unheil anrichten. Und stattdessen haben wir alle drei Lupin dabei erwischt, wie er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat."

Theo schauderte deutlich bei dem Gedanken an einen Werwolf, und sie tätschelte ihm tröstend die Hand.

„Er hat Weasleys Bein erwischt, bevor wir aus der Hütte entwischen konnten, und dann haben Potter und ich ihn zum Hinrichtungsort geschleppt, weil das am Nächsten war, und Potter und... Potter hat die ganze Zeit gequasselt. Und in dem ganzen Aufsehen um uns hat jemand den Hippogreif losgeschnitten, und er ist weggeflogen."

„Da ist etwas, das du mir nicht erzählst", sagte Draco mit verengten Augen und Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ich dir alles erzählen soll. Ich tue noch andere Dinge, als mit dir befreundet zu sein, weißt du."

Draco schnaubte ziemlich unattraktiv und stieß Pansys Hand vom Krug weg, um sich selbst Saft einzugießen.

„Hast du die Nachricht meiner Mutter über die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft bekommen?", fragte er und Hermine seufzte.

„Quidditch? Ernsthaft? Muss ich?"

„Ja!", sagten Daphne und Theo zusammen.

Hermine grinste sie an und tat, als bemerke sie den hässlichen Ausdruck auf Pansys Gesicht nicht. „Tja, wenn ich muss, dann sehe ich euch alle dort."

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:** Einige Fragen, die ich häufig zu diesem Jahr gehört habe: Nein, es gibt keinen Zeitumkehrer. Snape, als der kaum akzeptierte, frühere Todesser, der er ist, würde als ihr Hauslehrer wohl kaum die Erlaubnis dafür bekommen, selbst wenn er es versuchen würde. Draco nimmt Pansy im vierten Schuljahr im Canon mit zum Ball, und damit das glaubhaft ist, muss er vorher schon mehr mit ihr zu tun gehabt haben; ja, er verhält sich wie ein Idiot, aber er ist ein dreizehnjähriger Junge. Das tun die manchmal. Meine Beta findet, er braucht eine Ohrfeige._

 _Jahr Vier wird aus drei Kapiteln bestehen. Die Bücher werden einfach immer länger._

 _Großer Dank geht an meine wundervolle Beta, ShayaLonnie. Wenn ihr_ A Debt of Time _nicht gelesen habt, ich empfehle es sehr._


	7. Jahr Vier, Teil I

Die Malfoys schickten eine Eule, dass sie sie am Sonntag um fünf Uhr nachmittags abholen würden.

„Wir wollen uns das Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft ansehen", erzählte sie ihren Eltern. „Bulgarien gegen Irland."

„Seit wann magst du Sport?", fragte ihr Vater. „Ich habe versucht, dich zum Kinderfußball zu bewegen, und du wolltest nicht einmal die Schuhe anziehen."

„Es langweilt mich zu Tode", gab sie zu, „aber es ist etwas Besonderes, dass sie Karten bekommen und mich eingeladen haben. Ich werde wahrscheinlich den Großteil des Spiels damit verbringen, mir mit Daphne Zeitschriften anzugucken."

Sie war nervös darüber, wie die Malfoys sich vor ihren Eltern verhalten würden; kannten sie sich in der Muggelwelt überhaupt aus? Würden sie in den Vorgarten apparieren oder versuchen, das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen?

Sie hätte sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen. Sie fuhren um Punkt fünf Uhr in einem Auto vor, das ihrem Vater einen leisen Pfiff entlockte. „Du hast nicht gesagt, dass diese Leute ganz so reich sind", murmelte er, als Lucius und Draco die Einfahrt hinauf kamen. Narcissa befand sich ein Stück hinter ihnen, da einer ihrer Absätze in einer Fuge der Pflastersteine stecken geblieben war. Sie waren sogar gut mit normalen Muggelsachen bekleidet. Etwas zu elegant vielleicht für diese Nachbarschaft, aber niemand würde sich beschweren, dass die Eltern der Freunde ihres Kindes sich zu gut anzogen. Keine Umhänge. Keine offenen Zauberstäbe. Keine Anzeichen der merkwürdigen Vorliebe für viktorianischen Tand, die so viele Hexen aufwiesen.

Obwohl, jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte, fiel Hermine auf, dass sie Narzissa noch nie in etwas Sonderbarem gesehen hatte. Vielleicht, überlegte sie, hatte es etwas mit ihrem Stand zu tun, denn einige der Eltern, die ihre Kinder am Bahnhof abholten, trugen auf jeden Fall Klamotten, die man höflicherweise als 'interessant' beschreiben konnte.

„Es ist so schön, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Mr. Granger. „Hermine hat mir so viel von Draco erzählt, und es war sehr freundlich von Ihnen, sie letzten Sommer bei sich einzuladen. Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Möglichkeit gehabt, Sie vorher einmal zu treffen, aber unsere Praxis war so voll und sie war schon immer so ein unabhängiges Mädchen."

Lucius Malfoy hielt seine Hand aus und Mr. Granger schüttelte sie. „Ebenso", sagte er. „Ich war sehr froh, dass Draco eine Freundin gefunden hat, die es schafft, ihn aus Schwierigkeiten heraus zu halten." Mr. Granger gestikulierte ins Haus hinein, und Lucius trat gefolgt von Draco und Narzissa über die Türschwelle. „Sie wissen, wie Jungen in dem Alter sind."

„Ich weiß, wie ich war", sagte Mr. Granger lachend. „Ich war sehr dankbar, dass wir eine Tochter hatten. Können wir Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Danke sehr", sagte Narzissa, die sich zusammen mit Mrs. Granger setzte. Draco und Hermine blieben stehen und bemühten sich, nicht zu zappeln.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, geht nach draußen", sagte Mrs. Granger. „Ihr zwei macht mich kribbelig."

„Draco, warum hilfst du Hermine nicht mit ihren Sachen", schlug Lucius vor. „Im Kofferraum ist noch Platz."

Die zwei Teenager flohen dankbar aus dem Raum und Narzissa lachte. „Wir wollten sie zum Abendessen in ein Restaurant mitnehmen, damit sie sich noch ein bisschen in einer formalen Umgebung winden müssen, bevor wir sie morgen auf die Weltmeisterschaft los lassen. Theo und Daphne – die beiden anderen Kinder in ihrem Jahr, die uns begleiten – werden uns mit Daphnes Eltern in dem Restaurant treffen. Würden Sie uns gerne Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Danke, aber nein", erwiderte Mrs. Granger mit höflichem, wenn auch unaufrichtigem Bedauern. Sie fühlte sich noch immer nicht völlig wohl mit der magischen Welt, in die ihre Tochter eingetreten war. „Sie sind eine tapfere Frau, dass Sie zwei Wochen lang vier Teenager in Ihrem Haus aufnehmen."

Die Frage 'wie wollen Sie sie beaufsichtigen' hing ungefragt in der Luft.

Narzissa kontrollierte den Impuls sich zu versteifen, indem sich sich daran erinnerte, dass diese arme Muggelfrau keine Ahnung hatte, wie beleidigend auch nur die versteckte Andeutung war, dass man Draco nicht zutrauen könne, sich mit Mädchen, die ihm sozial ebenbürtig waren, richtig zu verhalten. Alles was sie sagte war: „Ich weiß. Und ich habe so einen leichten Schlaf, dass ich wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit keine richtige Ruhe finden werde, aber wir haben Draco gefragt, ob er ein paar Freunde zu dem Spiel bringen wollte, und er und Theo sind unzertrennlich, seit sie Kleinkinder waren, und die beiden Mädchen waren so häufig bei uns zu Hause, dass es sich anfühlt, als würden sie dorthin gehören. Die Energie junger Leute ist so erfrischend, finden Sie nicht? All diese Unschuld und die charmant naive Art, mit der sie denken, dass sie mit Dingen davon kommen können, wenn wir natürlich jede ihrer Bewegungen genau kennen?"

Beruhigt sagte Mrs. Granger nur: „Nun, lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn Sie ihrer müde werden, und wir nehmen sie zurück."

„Wir könnten Ihrer Hermine niemals müde werden", sagte Lucius. „Wir würden sie entführen und dauerhaft in unserem Gästezimmer einquartieren, wenn das möglich wäre."

Mrs. Granger lachte. Narzissa Malfoy lächelte ihren Ehemann nur an.

* * *

„Deine Eltern haben ein _Auto_?", fragte Hermine, als sie ihren Koffer hinein hievten.

Draco zuckte nur die Achseln. „Mein Vater sagt, es ist töricht, sich nicht unter die Mehrheit der Einwohner Großbritanniens mischen zu können, selbst wenn die nur Muggeln sind." Er grinste sie an. „Du dachtest nicht, dass wir wie die dämlichen Weasleys sind, oder? Die Muggelabfall sammeln und keine Ahnung haben, wie er funktioniert?"

„Die Weasleys tun das?", fragte sie und fügte hinzu, „Ich denke nicht, dass ihr euch mit diesem Auto untermischen könnt, so wie mein Dad darauf reagiert hat."

Draco lachte, lehnte sich gegen die Seite des Fahrzeugs und strich sich die Haare aus den Augen. Hermine versuchte zu kontrollieren, wie ihre Atmung bei seinem Anblick schneller wurde. 'Es ist nur _Draco_ ', sagte sie sich selbst. 'Du kennst ihn seit Jahren und er will nur mit dir befreundet sein. Er hat _Pansy_ , die auf ihn steht.'

Obwohl es natürlich nicht _Pansy_ war, die eingeladen worden war, mit ihm zur Weltmeisterschaft zu kommen. Es war nicht _Pansy_ , die seine Eltern regelmäßig einluden.

Sie fragte sich, ob er Pansy auch ein Armband geschenkt hatte.

„Arthur Weasley", sagte er, „ist irgendwie besessen von Muggeltechnik, aber er versteht nichts richtig. Es ist erbärmlich."

„Was erwartest du?", fragte sie und rollte mit den Augen. „Es wäre zu logisch – zu sehr wie Arbeit – tatsächlich jemanden zu fragen, der weiß, was das Zeug tut. Viel schlauer einfach daran herum zu schrauben, bis es explodiert oder so was."

Draco lachte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tja, nun, niemand hat je behauptet, dass die Weasleys schlau _oder_ fleißig wären."

„Ja."

Sie standen dort und traten von einem Fuß auf den anderen und strichen ihre Haare aus den Augen, bis Narzissa und Lucius aus der Tür kamen und die unbeholfenen Teenager auf den Rücksitz des Autos scheuchten.

* * *

"Wir müssen natürlich mit einem Portschlüssel anreisen", sagte Narzissa mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Ihr Kinder seid alle zu jung zum Apparieren. Schreckliche Art zu reisen, aber wir können es nicht ändern. Die Ankunft der Menschenmassen zu staffeln, ohne dass die Muggel etwas davon mitbekommen, hat ziemliche logistische Probleme bereitet."

„Leute mit billigen Karten mussten schon vor zwei Wochen anreisen", fügte Draco für Hermine hämisch hinzu. „Das ist kein Problem, das wir haben."

„Nein", stimmte Narzissa zu. „Und dein Vater hat einen privaten Portschlüssel arrangiert, sodass wir nicht durch irgendwelche Felder stapfen müssen, um einen der öffentlichen zu finden. Trotzdem kommen wir früher an, als mir lieb wäre."

Hermine schlang ihre Tasche über die Schulter und Daphne verschränkte ihren Arm mit Theos, während sie zusammen mit den Malfoys auf die Aktivierungszeit des Portschlüssels warteten. Als sich das verdammte Ding aktivierte und sie Kopf über Fuß nach vorn gesogen wurde, als würde sie durch die Leere fallen, musste sie Narzissa volkommen zustimmen; dies war eine schreckliche Art zu reisen.

Der Teil, bei dem man aus dem Nichts auf ein offenes Feld fiel, war nicht viel besser.

Lucius reichte Narzissa einige kleine Gegenstände und Hermine hörte ihn murmeln: „Nur für den Fall, dass du die Kinder raus schaffen musst. Es soll erst nach dem Spiel passieren, aber du weißt, wie übereifrig manche Leute sein können, und da es Riddle noch nicht wieder gut geht..."

„Verstanden", sagte sie, und strich ihre Hand in einer seltenen Geste öffentlicher Zuneigung über seine Wange.

„Soll ich euch unser Zelt zeigen?" Lucius Malfoy wandte sich den Kindern zu und Hermine folgte ihm in Richtung eines überfüllten Campingplatzes. „Draco, biete dem Mädchen deinen Arm an", wies Lucius ihn an, ohne auch nur zurück zu sehen.

Er hielt ihr die Hand hin und sagte: „Hermine?", und sie nahm sie und ließ sich von ihm vorwärts führen, wobei sie ihr Gesicht nach unten duckte, damit ihr Haar ihr Erröten versteckte.

„Ich habe jemanden von der Arbeit vorhin los geschickt, damit er das Zelt aufbaut", sagte Lucius Malfoy gerade, „und es sollte... ja, hier ist es."

Er hielt vor etwas an, das aussah wie ein gewöhnliches Muggelcampingzelt, bückte sich leicht und zog den Eingang für seine Frau offen. Narzissa lächelte ihn an und neigte ihren Kopf, um einzutreten. Draco leitete Hermine als nächstes hindurch, und sie richtete sich auf, sobald sie drinnen war, um sich verblüfft umzusehen.

Sie befand sich in einem charmanten Wochenendhäuschen. Eine helle und sonnige Küche lag rechts von ihr, mit einem Tisch, der groß genug war, ihnen allen sechs einen Sitzplatz anzubieten. Auf der linken Seite war eine gemütliche Sitzecke, inklusive einem Schachspiel und einem kleinen Bücherregal voll zerlesener Taschenbücher. Eine Reihe Türen am Ende des Raums führte, wie sie annahm, zu Schlafzimmern.

„Wir sollten nicht über Nacht bleiben müssen", sagte Narzissa, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, „auch wenn man es bei Quidditch natürlich nie genau wissen kann, darum habe ich dieses Zelt aufbauen lassen anstatt dem kleineren."

„Noch mal vielen Dank, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben", sagte Hermine. „Es war wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen."

„Unsinn", sagte Narzissa mit einem Lächeln. „Du weißt, dass du so gut wie zur Familie gehörst."

„Sollen wir unsere Plätze finden gehen?", fragte Draco, der neben dem Eingang wartete, offensichtlich begierig darauf, seinen Eltern zu entkommen. „Ich könnte ihr die Umgebung zeigen?"

Lucius gab seinem Sohn einen bezwingenden Blick und der Junge sank unter der Begutachtung leicht zusammen. „Es dauert noch eine Weile, bevor das Spiel anfängt, Draco, aber du kannst gerne mit deinen Freunden einen Spaziergang machen. Seid zum Abendessen zurück, bitte, und wir werden nach dem Essen zur Ehrenloge gehen." Er drehte sich Narzissa zu und gab Draco dann, als wäre es ihm gerade erst eingefallen, einen schweren Geldbeutel. „Falls ihr einen Snack oder ein Souvenir oder so etwas kaufen möchtet. Kümmere dich um deine Gäste, Sohn."

Und damit entflohen Draco, Hermine, Theo und Daphne den Erwachsenen und hinein in die lärmenden Menschenmassen auf dem Campingplatz. Sie gingen zuerst zu einem Stand, an dem ein Mann ihnen heiße Schokolade und gezuckerte Scones verkaufte; Draco zog eine große Schau damit ab, dass er zahlte, und Theo steckte sein eigenes Geld seufzend zurück in eine Tasche.

Sie wanderten am Kakao nippend zwischen Leuten umher, die Flaggen schwangen, und an einer hitzigen Debatte über eine obskure Regeländerung vorbei, die vielleicht – oder vielleicht auch nicht – Irland einen Vorteil geben könnte. Irgendwann erreichten sie den Bereich der bulgarischen Zelte, und an den meisten von ihnen hingen Fotos eines mürrisch dreinblickenden Teenagers, der wieder und wieder einen goldenen Schnatz fing.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Hermine und Theo stöhnte.

„Du weißt _wirklich_ nichts über Quidditch, oder?", fragte er und sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Das ist Viktor Krum", informierte Draco sie. „Der wahrscheinlich beste Qudditch-Spieler der Welt."

„Ich nehme an, er spielt für Bulgarien?", fragte sie, und Daphne bedeckte ihren Mund und fing zu kichern an.

„Ja, Hermine", sagte sie. „Er spielt für Bulgarien. Er ist ihr Sucher."

„Oh, so wie du, Draco", sagte sie und lächelte den Jungen an, der sie angrinste und wegen des Vergleichs ein bisschen herum stolzierte.

„Naja", meinte Theo gedehnt, „sie spielen auf der gleichen Position, aber ich würde mal schätzen, dass Viktor Krum ein klein wenig besser ist als Draco."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln und sah die Poster an. „Er sieht mürrisch aus."

„Er sieht heiß aus", korrigierte Daphne und nachdem Theo ihr einen Blick zuwarf, fügte sie hinzu: „Was? Tut er."

Sie wanderten einige Stunden lang herum, bevor sie zum Zelt zurückkehrten. Narzissa Malfoy entspannte sich auf einem der weichen Sessel und las eine magische Modezeitschrift. „Ich habe verschiedene Snacks und Sandwiches vorbereitet", sagte sie und zeigte zum Tisch. „Ihr Kinder bedient euch. Aber esst auch etwas Gesundes und nicht nur die Süßigkeiten."

„Wo ist Vater?", fragte Draco, als er und Theo sich die Teller mit Sandwiches, Chips und Keksen voll luden.

„Er trifft ein paar seiner Kollegen", sagte Narzissa. „Er wird rechtzeitig zurück sein, um mit uns zur Loge zu gehen, keine Sorge." Sie hielt Hermine die Zeitschrift hin. „Ich denke, dieses Kleid würde dir gut stehen, meine Liebe."

Hermine sah das einfache, blaue Kleid an und lächelte einen Moment lang, während sie sich vorstellte, so für einen Ball herausgeputzt zu sein, wie es das Model war, das sich auf dem Bild drehte und winkte. „Es ist wunderschön", stimmte sie zu, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich so ein festliches Kleid wirklich brauche."

Narzissa lächelte nur. „Nun, falls ihr Mädchen entdeckt, dass ihr dieses Jahr eines benötigt, dann werde ich sehr gern mit euch Shoppen gehen."

„Das ist sehr freundlich", sagte Daphne und Narzissa lächelte sie an.

„Überhaupt nicht freundlich, Kind; ich bin vollkommen eigennützig. Ich liebe Draco zutiefst – und dich auch, Theodore – aber es macht nicht halb so viel Spaß, für Jungen einzukaufen und sie einzukleiden wie Mädchen, und jetzt wo ihr so erwachsen seid, müsst ihr nachsichtig mit mir sein, wenn ich euch wie die Töchter behandele, die ich nie hatte."

Als Lucius zu ihnen stieß, machten sie sich auf den Weg die unangenehm wackligen Treppen zur Ehrenloge hinauf zu steigen. Hermine seufzte, als sie sah, dass Harry Potter und die ganze Truppe Weasleys bereits dort saß. Draco war sofort aufgebracht und grinste hämisch, und Narzissa wirkte leicht beleidigt, als hätte jemand ihr etwas Verfaultes unter die Nase gehalten und erwartete nun, dass sie es ignorierte. Lucius Malfoy blickte Arthur Weasley mit offensichtlicher Abneigung an.

„Was haben Sie verkauft, um sich diese Plätze leisten zu können?", fragte er mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue. „Ihr Haus hätte sicherlich nicht genug eingebracht." Als er Ludo Bagman erblickte, der hinter den Weasley stand, schnaubte er.

Hermine verbarg ihr Lächeln, als Ron Weasley düster von ihr zu Draco zu Daphne und wieder zurück blickte. Harry Potter war in seinen Platz gesunken und wünschte sich offenbar, irgendwo anders zu sein.

„Das sind doch nicht alles _Ihre_ Kinder?", fragte der Patriarch der Weasleys. „Haben Sie Streuner aufgenommen, Lucius?"

„Ganz und gar nicht." Er betrachtete die schäbige Kleidung der Weasleys mit offensichtlicher Abscheu. „Theodore Notts Vater und ich sind seit vielen Jahren Freunde und wir betrachten seinen Sohn als ein Mitglied unserer Familie. Und es ist immer entzückend, die Mädchen bei uns zu haben."

„Ja, wir wissen alles über Ihre Freundschaft mit Nott", schnappte Weasley. „Langzeitige politische Kumpel, nicht?"

Lucius lächelte. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich nicht weiß, was Sie meinen. Vielleicht möchten Sie das genauer erklären?"

Es gab eine lange Pause, bevor Lucius seiner Frau mit Bedacht auf einen Stuhl half und die beiden Jungen mit einem Blick anwies, das gleiche für ihre Begleiterinnen zu tun.

„Es gab eine Zeit", sagte Lucius schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme, „in der öffentliche Diskussionen über die Probleme, der die magische Welt gegenüber steht, gerne gesehen wurde. Jetzt sitzt meine Schwägerin wegen Scheinbelastungen in Askaban und Sie sitzen hier, in einer Loge, die Sie sich nicht leisten können, weil Sie politische Gefälligkeiten erledigt und Skandale vertuscht haben, während Männer mit guten Absichten sich nicht frei treffen dürfen. Wenn Sie Menschen von politischen Prozessen fern halten, Arthur, dann seien Sie nicht überrascht, wenn diese andere Wege finden, ihre Ziele zu erreichen."

„Ist das eine Drohung?", fragte der Mann.

Lucius zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, und sein arroganter Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte Hermine an Draco, wenn er herablassend wurde. „Ich mache nur eine Bemerkung über die Geschichte und über Unterdrückung, Arthur. Versuchen Sie doch, mitzuhalten." Dann setzte er sich neben Narzissa, drehte dem noch immer brodelnden Weasley den Rücken zu und fragte sie, ob er ihr ein Programm holen sollte, oder vielleicht ein paar gebrannte Mandeln.

Die Qudditch-Weltmeisterschaft anzusehen überzeugte Hermine, dass sie Qudditch langweilig fand, egal auf welchem Level. Sie erkannte, dass die Spieler überragend waren; es war ihr einfach nur egal. „Hast du keinen Spaß?", fragte Draco, der sich hinüber gelehnt hatte um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

Sie lächelte ihn an und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich mag es einfach lieber, dir zuzusehen", sagte sie, und er grinste, was dazu führte, dass sie sich in seine Arme werfen und ihn umarmen wollte, wie sie es getan hatte, als sie jünger waren.

Aber sie tat es nicht und wandte sich einfach nur zurück nach vorne, um vorzugeben, das Spiel anzuschauen. Draco betrachtete sie einen weiteren Moment lang, bevor er sich ebenfalls umwandte und sich nach vorn lehnte, um einem komplizierten Spielzug konzentriert zu folgen.

Irland gewann. Hermine tat, als würde es sie kümmern.

Als sie wieder im Zelt der Malfoys angekommen waren, tauschten Lucius und Narzissa einen Blick aus und sie sagte: „Nun, Kinder, ich zumindest würde es vorziehen, in meinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen. Kommt mit mir nach draußen und wir nehmen den Portschlüssel zurück zum Herrenhaus."

„Warum können wir nicht für die Feiern nach dem Spiel hier bleiben?", wollte Draco wissen und Lucius wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Widersprichst du deiner Mutter?"

„Nein, Sir", murmelte er.

„Gut. Denn einen Moment lang habe ich gedacht, du würdest dich darüber beschweren, die Damen nach Hause zu bringen. Feste nach einem Quidditchspiel können etwas brutal werden, und sie sind kein Ort für Kinder oder deine Mutter."

Theo drehte sich mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf seinem jungen Gesicht um. „Soll das heißen...?", fragte er und verstummte dann.

„Dass das Rad des Schicksals sich immer dreht", sagte Lucius Malfoy. „Diejenigen, die einmal an der Spitze waren, können sich am Boden wiederfinden."

„Gut", sagte Theo erbittert. „Gut."

„Behalte diese Meinung noch eine Weile lang für dich", empfahl Lucius, „und bring die Mädchen heim."

„Das werde ich, Sir", sagte Theo und, nachdem er Draco einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte, bot er Daphne seinen Arm an und begleitete sie aus dem Zelt hinaus.

Draco folgte mit Hermine, aber bevor sie draußen war, hörte sie Narzissa sagen: „Pass auf dich auf, Liebling."

Sie reisten mit dem Portschlüssel zurück zum Herrenhaus, Narzissa bestellte Kekse und heiße Schokolade und sie saßen um ein Feuer herum in einem der Salons.

„Was geht da vor?", fragte Hermine Draco mit leiser Stimme.

„Nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst", sagte er und starrte ins Feuer.

* * *

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kam, sah Hermine auf. Sie schob den _Tagespropheten_ mit dem Foto des Dunklen Mals über dem Platz der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft über den Tisch. „Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme sehr leise.

„Ich war die ganze Nacht hier", sagte er missmutig. „Wie Vater so deutlich gesagt hat, war es kein Ort für _Kinder._ "

„Wenn du älter gewesen wärst, wärst du dann dort gewesen?"

Er schenkte sich etwas Saft ein und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, wo er sich fläzte und sie finster ansah.

„Würde es dich kümmern?"

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. „Leuten, die... protestieren, geschieht oft etwas."

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen", murmelte er. „Ich bin zu _jung_ , um etwas Gefährliches zu tun."

„Und wann wirst du nicht mehr 'zu jung' sein?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Wenn ich sechzehn oder siebzehn bin, schätze ich. Es spielt keine Rolle." Er knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Merlin, Pansy hat recht. Du denkst, du wärst meine Aufpasserin. Aber das bist du nicht." Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und sie zog die Zeitung zurück zu sich, um mehr darüber zu lesen, wie das Mal Voldemorts – des Dunklen Lords, den Harry Potter angeblich vernichtet hatte – über dem Zeltplatz erschienen war, und sie dachte über Lucius und Draco und Theo nach und daran, dass Daphne einmal gesagt hatte, dass ihre Eltern entschieden hatten, dass der Sohn eines Todessers eine akzeptable Wahl für ihre Tochter sei.

Sie fragte sich, wer auf den Namen 'Todesser' gekommen war. Es war bestimmt niemand gewesen, der an friedlichen Protesten und Sitzstreiken interessiert war.

„Oh gut, da bist du." Narzissa kam in den Raum und nahm ihr die Zeitung aus den Händen. „Diesen Müll brauchst du nicht lesen. Ich habe mir die Bücherlisten für Hogwarts dieses Jahr angeschaut, und anscheinend braucht ihr eine Garnitur Festumhänge. Das klingt, als ob wir doch nach einem hübschen Kleid für dich suchen müssen." Sie lächelte Hermine an. „Was sagst du zu einem kleinen Einkaufsbummel – nur wir Mädchen – für heute?"

„Das hört sich super an", sagte Hermine. „Könnten wir vielleicht nach einem Kleid suchen, das zu einem Armband passt, das ich habe? Wenn wir dieses Jahr die Möglichkeit bekommen, uns in der Schule in Schale zu werfen, dann würde ich es gerne tragen."

Narzissa Malfoy, die im Flur ihrem übel gelaunten pubertierenden Sohn begegnet war, sagte nur: „Natürlich können wir das."

* * *

Die Malfoys brachten alle vier Kinder zum Bahnhof. „Habt Spaß", sagte Narzissa. „Eventuell müssen wir unser alljährliches Weihnachtsessen ausfallen lassen; ich habe den Verdacht, dass ihr dieses Jahr wahrscheinlich die ganzen Ferien in der Schule verbringen wollen werdet."

„Und versucht, nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten", sagte Lucius, eher amüsiert als alles andere. „Bis zum... nun, bis wir uns wiedersehen."

Als sie sich im Zug versammelten und nach einem leeren Abteil suchten, kamen sie an einigen ihrer ungeliebtesten Mitschülern vorbei, die dicht gedrängt standen und sich aufgeregt über die Weltmeisterschaft unterhielten.

„Wir waren in der _Ehrenloge_ ", sagte Ron Weasley voller Stolz. „Man konnte _alles_ sehen."

„Zum ersten und letzten Mal in deinem Leben", sagte Hermine, lehnte sich an die Tür und betrachtete den Jungen verächtlich. Draco und Daphne standen hinter ihr; Theo hatte die Augen verdreht und war weitergegangen, um einen Sitzplatz zu finden.

„Als ob du ohne die Malfoys in die Loge gekommen wärst", sagte Weasley spöttisch. „Niemand möchte etwas mit einer muggelstämmigen Slytherin wie dir zu tun haben; es ist das Schlechteste von beidem. Deine Eltern hätten noch nicht einmal gewusst, _wie_ man Karten kauft."

„Was ist _das_?", fragte Draco und zeigte auf einen braunen Samtärmel, der aus einem schlecht verschlossenen Koffer hing. Muffige Spitze säumte den verschlissenen Samt und Draco sah Ginny Weasley mit scheinbar ehrlichem Mitleid an. „Ist das wirklich der beste Festumhang, den du finden konntest, selbst gebraucht?"

Hermine griff nach dem Ärmel, zog daran und hielt den Umhang hoch, damit alle ihn sehen konnten. „Ähm... Draco", sagte sie. „Das ist kein Mädchenkleid. Ich glaube, das gehört Ronald."

Daphne lachte so sehr, dass sie nach Luft schnappen musste. „Ich glaube, das war so um 1760 herum der letzte Schrei."

„Vintage", sagte Hermine mit höhnischem Beifall. „Sehr gewagt von dir, Weasley. Nicht jeder Mann kann so etwas tragen."

„Das Problem mit Vintage", sagte Daphne mit tränenden Augen, „ist, dass man nie ganz den Mottengeruch heraus bekommt."

Weasley riss Hermine den Umhang aus der Hand und murmelte: „Leck mich, du -"

Plötzlich wurde er gegen die Sitze des Abteils gedrückt und hatte Dracos Zauberstab an der Kehle. „Sei vorsichtig, Weasley."

„Komm, Draco", sagte Hermine und zog ihn zurück. „Er ist es nicht wert." Mit einem verächtlichen Blick auf den Jungen, der noch immer über den Sitzplätzen ausgebreitet lag, wandte Draco sich zum gehen. Daphne blickte auf den Samtumhang, der jetzt auf dem Boden lag, und kicherte bösartig, als sie den beiden folgte.

* * *

Hermine jubelte all den neuen Erstklässlern zu, die nach Slytherin eingeteilt wurden. Die verdammten Weasley-Zwillinge zischten den ersten kleinen Jungen an, der zu ihnen kam, und sie lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihm und sagte: „Die Ekel haben mich auch ausgebuht. Kümmer dich nicht um sie."

Er gab ihr ein zittriges Daumen hoch.

Pansy umkoste Draco, und wenn er auch einen leicht schuldigen Blick in ihre Richtung sandte, so bemerkte Hermine doch, dass er keine wirklichen Anstalten machte, das Mädchen davon abzubringen. Blaise quatschte eine Drittklässlerin an, die sie nicht kannte, und Greg und Vincent hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und flüsterten über irgendetwas.

„Hermine", Greg sah zu ihr hinüber, „ihr wart bei der Weltmeisterschaft, oder?"

„Ja", sagte sie mit fragendem Tonfall.

„Bist du... okay?"

„Warum sollte ich das nicht sein?", fragte sie.

„Es wurde da am Ende nur ziemlich brutal", erwiderte er indirekt und sie starrte ihn an, als er hinzufügte: „Die Leute waren vielleicht... sie wussten vielleicht nicht alle, dass du... naja, du weißt schon... eine von uns bist."

„Nein", sagte sie. „Weiß ich nicht. Ich war mit Dracos Familie da."

Er nickte und schien zu überlegen, wie er noch etwas sagen konnte, aber dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die diesjährige Rede.

Kein Qudditch. Hermine war nicht ganz sicher, dass sie das richtig gehört hatte. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Nicht im Regen herumsitzen, während Potter den Schnatz _schon wieder_ fing. Nicht von Büchern und Kaminen und ihrer Katze weggezerrt werden, um auf der Tribüne zu sitzen und sich Sorgen zu machen, dass Draco von einem dieser schrecklichen Klatscher verletzt werden köntte.

Dumbledore wollte gerade weiter reden, als die Türen aufgestoßen wurden und ein höchst sonderbarer Mann durch sie herein trat. Er war von Narben bedeckt und die Hälfte seiner Nase fehlte. Er stapfte mit starkem Hinken zum Lehrertisch und am allermerkwürdigsten war, dass er ein künstliches Augen hatte, das wie wild herum rollte und im ganzen Raum umher blickte, während der Mann selbst sich zu Dumbledore lehnte und etwas sagte, dass sie nicht hören konnte. Dumbledore deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl und der Mann setze sich, wobei er seinen Mantel zurückwarf und ein geschnitztes Holzbein entblößte.

In dem Moment kam Hermine der Gedanke, dass die Muggelwelt weit überlegene Prothesen hatte.

Sie wusste, dass sie nicht starren sollte – es war unhöflich zu starren – aber sie schien ihre Augen nicht von dem Mann abwenden zu können, während Dumbledore verkündete, dass er mit Freude den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Professor Alastor Moody, vorstellte.

„Mad-Eye Moody", sagte Vincent ungläubig, während alle gesunden Augen im Raum auf das betreffende verrückte Auge gerichtet waren. „Ein Auror. Er ist jetzt im Ruhestand."

„Ein was?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Sie fangen Schwarze Magier", sagte Vincent, aber sein Tonfall war jetzt zurückhaltend. „Sie arbeiten für das Ministerium. Die Hälfte der Zellen in Askaban sind wahrscheinlich mit Leuten gefüllt, die er erwischt hat."

„Und ich bin sicher, dass all diese Leute auch einen fairen Prozess hatten", murmelte Hermine, die in ihrem Essen herumstocherte und den neuen Professor noch immer betrachtete.

Vincent schnaubte.

Theo sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Wenn man erst einmal angeklagt ist, ein Schwarzmagier zu sein, dann kann man kaum noch eine gute Verteidigung anbringen. Selbst wenn es eine Verhandlung gibt -"

„Es wird fast nie jemand für unschuldig befunden", sagte Daphne. „Außer sie können behaupten, unter dem Imperius gewesen zu sein."

Es kam zu einer plötzlichen Bewegung und alle Leute in Hörweite gaben sich Mühe, nicht zu Draco zu blicken. Hermine folgte den halbfertigen Kopfdrehungen, nur um zu sehen, dass er eine Hand unter Pansys Oberteil und seinen Mund neben ihrem Ohr hatte.

Sie sah sehr schnell wieder zum Hohen Tisch zurück.

Sie alle betrachteten den neuen Professor mit wachsamer Haltung. Sein Auge drehte sich, bis Hermine sicher war, dass es genau auf sie starrte. Sie senkte ihren Blick und fing an, ihr Fleisch mit kontrollierten Bewegungen zu schneiden.

„Nun", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „bin ich hocherfreut verkünden zu können, dass Hogwarts Gastgeber eines großen athletischen Ereignisses sein wird."

Sie hätte wissen sollen, dass die Schonzeit von Quidditch einen Haken haben musste.

Während sie aß, dröhnte der Schulleiter weiter über internationale magische Zusammenarbeit und über Jahrhunderte seit dem letzten Turnier wegen der hohen Todesrate -

„Der _was_?", zischte Hermine. Niemanden sonst schien das sonderlich zu stören.

\- und die anderen europäischen Schulen würden im Oktober ankommen, und es gab einen magischen Pokal, der die Teilnehmer von der Gruppe der Freiwilligen aussuchen würde, und werft euren Namen nicht hinein, wenn ihr noch nicht volljährig seid.

Draco schien enttäuscht, dass er sich nicht in Gefahr würde stürzen können. Hermine fühlte sich erleichtert. Warum sich jemand für so etwas dummes und wertloses wie eine Sportveranstaltung in Gefahr begeben wollte, konnte sie nicht begreifen. Sie war dankbar, dass sie nicht mehr würde tun müssen, als auf der Tribüne zu sitzen und so zu tun, als würde ihr etwas an dem Ergebnis liegen.

* * *

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kam Dracos Eule an und brachte neben dem üblichen Vorrat an Kuchen und Süßigkeiten eine Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_. Hermine schenkte sich etwas Saft ein und zog die Zeitung zu sich heran.

„Da ist ein Artikel über die Weasleys", sagte Draco. „Der liebe Papa wurde wohl dabei erwischt, dass er verheimlichen wollte, dass Mad-Eye Moody jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden ist."

„Unser neuer Professor Moody?", fragte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Könnte es mehr als einen geben?", fragte er höhnisch.

Sie las den Artikel während ihres Frühstücks und musste zugeben, dass, selbst wenn sie den offensichtlich Sensation heischenden Tonfall ignorierte, es sich so anhörte, als habe Arthur Weasley versucht, seinen Einfluss zu verwenden, um den Besorgnis erregenden alten Auror vor Verfolgung zu bewahren. „Also...", sie sah zu Draco hinüber, „werden wir von einem paranoiden Irren unterrichtet, der starke Verbindungen zu Gryffindor hat?"

„So ungefähr", sagte er und sie sank in sich zusammen.

„Na toll. Vielleicht hätten wir den Werwolf behalten sollen."

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie gerade zum Hof, als Weasley sich an ihnen vorbei drückte. „Aus dem Weg, Slytherins", murmelte er.

Hermine funkelte den Rücken des Jungen an, aber Draco zog den _Propheten_ wieder aus seiner Tasche. „Oh Weasley", sagte er gedehnt, „wusstest du, dass deine Familie berühmt ist?"

Draco fing an, den Artikel laut vorzulesen, während sich eine Menge um sie versammelte. Als er fertig war, faltete er die Zeitung um, um ein Bild zu zeigen. „Und guck, sie haben ein Bild deiner Eltern hinzugefügt. Aber ich denke, ich muss mich entschuldigen."

„Wirklich?" Weasley wandte sich um und sah den blonden Jungen an.

„Jep. Ich habe immer gedacht, ihr wärt so arm, dass ihr euch nicht einmal Essen leisten könnte, aber wenn ich deine Mutter so ansehe, tja, sie sieht nicht aus, als ob sie je Hunger gehabt hätte."

„Zumindest sieht sie nicht so aus, als hätte sie ständig Mist unter der Nase", schnappte Harry Potter.

„Fick dich", sagte Hermine. „Arschloch."

„Oh, ja, du bist deren kleines Haustier, oder?", sagte Weasley. „Hast den Sommer bei ihnen verbracht und sie sind sogar zur Weltmeisterschaft mit dir Gassi gegangen und alles. Sag mir, Miss ich-bin-ja-so-eine-perfekte-Muggelstämmige, sieht seine Mutter immer so aus oder nur, wenn Draco in der Nähe ist?"

„Wag es ja nicht, meine Mutter zu beleidigen", zischte Draco.

„Dann halt dein eigenes verdammtes Maul", schlug Potter vor, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, als Draco seinen Zauberstab zog und einen Fluch auf Potter feuerte, der von einem zweiten, lauteren Knall gefolgt wurde, als Draco plötzlich und zu Hermines Entsetzen in ein weißes Frettchen verwandelt wurde. Sie fiel neben dem Tier auf die Knie und wollte es gerade auf den Arm nehmen, als sie eine raue Stimme rufen hörte: „Lass das, Missy." Sie sah auf und erblickte Professor Moody, der auf sie zukam. „Hat er dich erwischt, Junge?", fragte er Harry Potter.

„Nein, ging daneben", sagte Potter kurz ab.

Moody humpelte in Richtung Hermine, die auf dem steinernen Boden kniete, und sie stand auf und stellte sich zwischen ihn und das Frettchen, das verängstigt in Richtung Kerker rannte. Moody bellte: „Oh nein, das wirst du nicht", schnappte seinen Zauberstab und das Frettchen wurde in die Luft geworfen und kam dann mit einem hörbaren Aufprall wieder auf den Boden zurück. Das Tier mühte sich auf die Füße zurück und versuchte weiter zu rennen, während Hermine um Hilfe schrie und Moody das kleine weiße Wesen wieder und wieder in die Luft warf.

„Du greifst niemals jemanden an, der dir den Rücken zukehrt", knurrte der Mann. „Schäbige, feige Tat das, und ich. Hasse. Feiglinge."

„Professor Moody!" Minerva McGonagall rannte auf sie zu. „Hören Sie sofort damit auf. Ist das ein _Schüler_?! Oh mein GODRIC! Wir verwenden Verwandlungen niemals als Bestrafung!"

Hermine hatte das zitternde Tier auf den Arm genommen, streichelte seinen Kopf und murmelte ihm beruhigend zu, während McGonagall Moody anfuhr. „Niemals... in all meinen Jahren... Dumbledore hat bestimmt..."

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, dass ein paar Stöße dem kleinen Bastard etwas Verstand einbläuen könnten."

McGonagall gab Hermine einen kurzen, erzürnten Wink, und das Mädchen ließ das Frettchen auf den Boden hinab, wo es sich rasch wieder in einen angeschlagenen, zitternden Draco Malfoy verwandelte. Der Junge murmelte etwas über 'mein Vater' und Moody verzog höhnisch das Gesicht.

„Dein Vater und ich sind alte Freunde, Junge. Ich bin sicher, er würde liebend gerne einen Plausch mit mir halten."

Draco presste die Lippen zusammen und funkelte den alten Auror rebellisch an, aber Hermine richtete sich auf, sah den Mann an und sagte mit einer Stimme, die zwar vollkommen eben war, aber dennoch im ganzen Hof gehört werden konnte: „Ich würde mir keine Sorgen um Lucius Malfoy machen, wenn ich Sie wäre."

„Mache ich nicht, Mädel", sagte der Mann. „Lass mir dir einen Rat geben; stell dich nicht auf die Seite mit solchen wie -"

„Ich würde mir um mich Sorgen machen. Weil ich Sie eines Tages hierfür töten werde."

Der bereits fast stille Hof verstummte.

„Als ob ich vor einem kleinen Schulmädchen Angst hätte", sagte der Mann abfällig, während Minerva McGonagall sagte: „Sie können keinen Professor bedrohen, Miss Granger."

„Dann ziehen Sie Punkte ab, Ma'am", sagte Hermine sehr höflich, ihre Augen fixiert auf Alastor Moody, der sonderbar berechnend zurück blickte. „Oder geben Sie mir Nachsitzen."

„Bringt ihn zum Krankenflügel", war alles, was McGonagall sagte. „Moody, ich möchte ein _privates_ Wort mit Ihnen wechseln."

* * *

Hermine zog eine Feder hervor, nahm eine Rolle Pergament und fing an zu schreiben.

 _Liebe Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _Verzeihen Sie bitte meine Dreistigkeit, Ihnen zu schreiben, aber..._

* * *

Narzissa las den Brief und gab ihn dann weiter an ihren Mann.

„Crouch hat unserem Sohn _was_ angetan?", sagte Lucius mit einem leisen Knurren, nachdem er die Nachricht gelesen hatte.

„Sie denkt natürlich, es wäre Mad-Eye Moody", Narzissa, lehnte sich mit trügerischer Gelassenheit auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete ihren Ehemann. „Sie erwähnt es nicht, aber anscheinend hat sie dem Mann, in Hörweite von Minerva McGonagall und einem Hof voller Schüler, gesagt, dass sie ihn eines Tages zur Vergeltung töten würde."

Lucius war noch immer zornig, aber er musste gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfen, als er seine Frau ansah. „Ich missbillige solch mangelnde Subtilität."

„Sie ist noch ein Kind", sagte Narzissa schulterzuckend. „Er hat natürlich von ihrer Drohung berichtet."

„Und?"

„Und scheinbar ist er belustigt und fasziniert."

Lucius faltete den Brief zusammen und gab ihn Narzissa zurück. „Dein Informationsnetzwerk hat mir immer etwas Angst eingejagt", sagte er liebevoll. „Wir sind uns also noch immer einig über sie?"

„Oh ja", sagte Narzissa. „Loyal, blutrünstig, Draco treu ergeben? Ich hoffe nur, dass wenn er endlich aufhört, das Parkinson-Mädchen zu jagen, sie ihn dafür arbeiten lässt."

„Ich bin sicher, das wird sie", sagte Lucius. „Vor Allem, wenn du darauf Einfluss hast."

* * *

In der ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste setzte Hermine sich neben Draco.

„Ich sitze mit Draco zusammen", sagte Pansy. Hermine, die ihr Lehrbuch, Pergament und eine Feder aus der Tasche zog, sah nicht einmal auf.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Tust du nicht. Nicht in diesem Fach."

„Er ist mein Freund", blaffte Pansy und Hermine, die ein Grinsen unterdrückte, als Draco leicht erschauderte, zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Und er ist ein Freund von mir und in _diesem Fach_ sitzt er neben mir, verstanden?"

„Ähm... Ich sehe dich nach der Stunde, okay, Pansy?", sagte Draco.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich dich für einen Idioten halte, oder?", sagte Hermine, und der Junge wurde rot und murmelte leise etwas darüber, dass alle Mädchen verrückt seien.

Professor Moody betrat den Raum und betrachtete die Viertklässler aus Slytherin mit kaum verhohlener Verachtung. Hermine sah ihn regungslos an. Komisch. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Remus Lupin ihrem Haus gegenüber voreingenommen gewesen war. Aber er war harmlos gewesen im Vergleich zu diesem Mann, der eine Anwesenheitsliste aus dem Schreibtisch zog und die Namen knurrend vorlas, wobei sein künstliches Auge jeden Schüler einzeln ansah. Er schien Theos, Gregs, Vincents und Dracos Namen mit besonderer Abscheu in der Stimme zu verkünden.

„Nun", sagte er schließlich. „Lupin hat mir eine Nachricht dagelassen, was er mit euch behandelt hat. Ihr scheint ein ziemlich gutes Wissen über _Kreaturen_ zu haben." Er sagte das Wort mit leichtem Hohn. „Aber ihr habt leider kaum Erfahrung mit Flüchen, darum werden sie dieses Jahr durchnehmen. Genauer gesagt Unverzeihliche Flüche. Kann uns jemand verraten, was einen Fluch unverzeihlich macht?"

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, bevor er auf Millie zeigte. „Du", blaffte er, „was macht einen Fluch zu einem Unverzeihlichen?"

„Sie sind... unverzeihlich?", brachte sie hervor.

„Ja", sagte er und schrieb 'unverzeihlich' an die Tafel. „Verwendet einen dieser drei Sprüche und ihr handelt euch einen lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Askaban ein. Kann eine von euch kleinen Schlangen mir einen von ihnen nennen?" Er sah Draco an. „Was ist mit dir, Junge."

„Imperius", sagte Draco, seine Stimme nur etwas zittrig. Hermine, deren Augen Moody mit unveränderlicher Intensität betrachteten, streckte eine Hand aus und legte sie ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, dass deine Familie viel Erfahrung mit dem Imperius-Fluch besitzt, Mr. Malfoy. Viele Zauberer haben behauptet, sie hätten nur für Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen gearbeitet, weil sie unter dem Imperius gestanden hätten. Der Trick dabei ist natürlich die Lügner aufzuspüren." Er funkelte Draco an, bevor er 'Imperius' an die Tafel schrieb.

„Wer kann einen anderen nennen?", fragte er. „Du. Miss Parkinson."

„Cruciatus." Ihre Stimme stolperte über das Wort.

„Ganz genau. Der Folterfluch." Während er ihn anschrieb, fragte er, ohne sich umzudrehen: „Und der letzte?"

„Avada Kedavra", sagte Hermine mit kühler Stimme. „Der Todesfluch."

Mad-Eye Moody wandte sich um und sah sie an. „Ganz recht", sagte er. „Der Todesfluch." Er betrachtete sie einen langen, stummen Moment lang, bevor er den Rest der Klasse ansah. „Nun, das Ministerium sagt, dass ihr noch nicht bereit seid zu sehen, wie ein schwarzer Fluch aussieht, bis ihr in der sechsten Klasse seid, aber das ist Stuss. Ich finde, ihr müsst wissen, womit ihr es zu tun bekommt. _Immer wachsam!_ Schwarzmagier sind überall, da wo ihr sie am wenigsten erwartet."

„Wir werden mit dem Imperius anfangen und uns dann hocharbeiten, oder runter, wenn euch das lieber ist. Ihr müsst wissen, wie diese Flüche aussehen und wie ihr euch dagegen verteidigen könnt! Immer wachsam!" Am Ende seiner Einleitung war er am Schreien, und er hielt inne und atmete einige Momente lang schwer. Hermine hatte den unfreundlichen Gedanken, dass ihm etwas weniger Wachsamkeit und etwas mehr Aktivität gut getan hätte, bevor er durchgedreht war. „Also schreibt mit, Leute. Ich werde nicht jünger und diese Informationen sind für euch, nicht für mich."

Am Ende der Stunde, als sie ihre Sachen zusammen packten und in den Flur hinaus gingen, sagte Draco sehr leise: „Danke."

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du und Pansy so gerne betont, halte ich mich für deine Aufpasserin."

* * *

„Also, Hermine." Pansy hatte schon eine Weile auf dieses Gespräch hingearbeitet, und Hermine blickte mit einem höflichen Gesichtsausdruck von ihren Hausaufgaben für alte Runen hoch. „Du und Draco."

„Ja?", fragte Hermine.

„Seid ihr zwei nur Freunde oder mehr?"

Hermine starrte Pansy ziemlich ungläubig an. „Du hast den Großteil des Jahres mit deiner Zunge in seiner Kehle verbracht und _jetzt_ fragst du mich, ob wir mehr als Freunde sind?"

„Es ist nur... eure Freundschaft ist merkwürdig", sagte Pansy.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Draco ist merkwürdig, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist."

„Du verbringst viel Zeit mit seiner Familie", beharrte Pansy.

„Das tut Daphne auch", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, aber sie kann schlecht zu Theo gehen, weil seine Mutter tot ist", sagte Pansy.

Hermine zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und blickte zurück auf ihre Hausaufgaben, in Gedanken schon wieder bei Alte Runen, als Pansy sagte: „Also habt ihr keine Übereinkunft oder so?"

„Du meinst so wie Theo und Daphne?"

„Ja."

Hermine schnaubte. „Wenn wir eine dieser komischen Reinblut-Übereinkünfte hätten, dann hätte ich das bestimmt gemerkt."

„Okay", sagte Pansy. „Gut."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine. „Habt ihr zwei eine Übereinkunft? Irgendwelcher geschenkter Schmuck, den du geheim hältst?"

Pansy verzog das Gesicht. „Nein", gab sie zu. „Ich habe die Hoffnung, dass er mir zu Weihnachten etwas geben wird."

„Na, dann viel Erfolg dabei", sagte Hermine.


	8. Jahr Vier, Teil II

Professor Moody hatte beschlossen, dass jeder von ihnen den Imperiusfluch erleben sollte, um zu sehen, ob sie ihm widerstehen konnten. Greg und Vincent sahen sich unbehaglich an und Pansy protestierte: „Sie wollen uns mit einem _Unverzeihlichen Fluch_ belegen!"

„Die anderen Häuser haben es alle getan", sagte der Mann, „aber wenn ihr euch dem nicht gewachsen fühlt, wenn ihr erst wissen wollt, wie er sich anfühlt, wenn ihr von einem Todesser verflucht werdet, nun, dann müssen eure zerbrechlichen kleinen Gehirne diese Stunde nicht erleben." Er deutete auf die Tür, und in jedem Zug seines Körpers war die Verachtung deutlich zu sehen, und Pansy zog ihren Kopf ein und murmelte, dass sie das so nicht gemeint hätte.

Hermine sah zu, wie ihre Mitschüler einer nach dem anderen lächerliche Dinge taten. Theo hüpfte herum wie ein Frosch; Draco rutschte auf den Knien durch den Raum; Vincent schnitt Grimassen.

Als sie an der Reihe war, spürte sie ein wundervolles Gefühl der Entspannung und sie lächelte verträumt. Dieses Gefühl des Wohlbefindens hielt an, bis eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ihr befahl, Draco eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Sie war schon auf dem Weg zu ihm, bevor sie sich fragte, warum sie das tun wollen sollte.

 _Verpass Draco eine Ohrfeige_ , sagte die Stimme erneut.

Ich denke nicht, stritt sie mit sich selbst. Das wäre eine völlig lächerliche Tat. _Pansy_ eine Ohrfeige verpassen vielleicht, aber warum sollte sie Draco schlagen wollen?

Na gut, ihr fielen schon einige Gründe ein, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie es tatsächlich tun wollte.

Sie zwang sich ihren Kopf zu drehen, um ihren Professor anzusehen, der sie beobachtete. Sie schloss die Augen, schüttelte ihren Kopf und dann hob sie ihre Hand, beinahe gegen ihren Willen.

Nein, auf jeden Fall gegen ihren Willen. Dies war, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, beinahe so wie einen Patronus zu beschwören. Sie konnte beinahe hören, wie Snape sagte: 'Du musst deinen Verstand kontrollieren, du nutzloses Mädchen', und sie sah ihre Hand an und bemerkte, dass diese sich ohne einen Befehl ihrerseits bewegte.

Sie knallte sie so hart wie sie konnte auf den Tisch neben Draco und spürte, wie das wonnige Gefühl sie verließ.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Moody widerwillig. „Du konntest dem Fluch fast völlig widerstehen."

„Ich glaube, ich habe mir etwas in meiner Hand gebrochen", sagte sie, hob diese an und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen.

Professor Moody zuckte die Achseln. „Geh zum Krankenflügel."

* * *

„Er hat gesagt, er hätte gehört, dass ich ein niedliches Frettchen abgebe." Draco schäumte vor Wut. Hermine langte in die neueste Kiste Leckereien und holte eines ihrer Lieblingsküchlein hervor.

„Wer hat das gesagt?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme leise im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hagrid", sagte er mit Zorn und künstlicher Empörung, um zu verstecken, dass ihn der Vorfall mit Moody noch immer mit Scham und Angst erfüllte. Er hatte nur blaue Flecken davon getragen – Hermine war schwerer verletzt worden, als sie sich in dem Unterricht des Mannes zwei Knochen ihrer Hand gebrochen hatte – aber das Erlebnis hatte ihn schwer erschüttert.

„Im Unterricht?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja." Draco sah sie mit von düsterer Verbitterung erfüllten Augen an.

„Der Mistkerl", sagte sie und er wirkte überrascht von ihrer Heftigkeit. Normalerweise hatte sie in letzter Zeit so wenig Mitgefühl mit seinem Drama – dass sie seinen verletzten Arm im letzten Schuljahr abgetan hatte, schien ihn noch immer zu kränken – dass sie wusste, dass er nicht erwartet hatte, dass Hagrids Bemerkung sie wirklich kümmern würde, aber sie trieb sie zur Weißglut. Wie konnte der große Trampel es wagen, Dracos Gehorsam mit Demütigung zu erzwingen? Die Gryffindors konnten nicht aufhören sich darüber zu beschweren, wie Professor Snape ihre Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke verspottete, aber es war völlig in Ordnung, wenn ihr kleiner, zahmer Professor – ein Mann, der gefeuert hätte werden sollen – sich über Dracos Verwandlungs-Trauma lustig machte. Moody hatte ihn _verletzt_ und ein anderer Lehrer fand es angebracht, das zu erwähnen?

„Alle haben gelacht", murmelte Draco und sie streckte eine Hand zu ihm aus.

„Diese verdammten Mistkerle. Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie mit Wut in der Stimme. „Diese wertlosen Ärsche werden irgendwann den Preis dafür zahlen, Draco. Ich schwöre es."

Er schickte ihr ein etwas fahles Lächeln. „Du bist die Beste, Hermine."

„Ich dachte, ich wäre die Beste", sagte Pansy und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Auf eine andere Art", sagte er mit einem sehr viel kesseren Grinsen, während Hermine sich entschuldigte und sie für ihre geschmackslose Knutscherei im Gemeinschaftsraum allein ließ.

* * *

Ein Zettel war in der Eingangshalle aufgehängt worden, der die Schüler informierte, dass der Unterricht am Freitag, den 30. Oktober eine halbe Stunde früher zu Ende sein würde, damit sie sich alle vor dem Schloss versammeln und die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang vor dem Begrüßungsfest willkommen heißen konnten.

„Eine Woche", sagte Draco und Daphne zuckte die Schultern.

„Wir sind zu jung um teilzunehmen", sagte sie, „also sind es nur eine Gruppe von Leuten, die schnell genug herausfinden werden, dass man Slytherins hassen muss."

„Und ein Ball", sagte Millie und sah sehnsüchtig zu Vincent hinüber.

„Und ein Ball", stimmte Hermine zu, die sich bemühte nicht darüber zu lachen, wie Vincent jeden Blickkontakt mit Millie mied.

Hermine tat die Schüler aus Beauxbatons pauschal ab, sobald sie sie sah. Angeführt von einer Schulleiterin, die eindeutig eine Halbriesin war, hatte sich keiner von ihnen für den schottischen Herbst angemessen gekleidet, und so standen sie zitternd vor ihrer fliegenden Kutsche, während Dumbledore und deren Riesin Gefälligkeiten austauschten. Es war schwierig, Leute ernst zu nehmen, die es nicht einmal schafften, dass Wetter ihres Reiseziels, an dem sie mehrere Monate bleiben würden, in Erfahrung zu bringen.

Die Schüler aus Durmstrang, die in einem protzigen Schiff anreisten, das aus dem See hervor stieß, waren sehr viel vernünftiger angezogen. Ihr Schulleiter, ein Mann namens Karkaroff, begrüßte Dumbledore mit einem entspannten Lächeln, aber, anstatt seine Schüler während des Gesprächs in der Kälte warten zu lassen, sagte er nur: „Wir müssen die Kinder hinein bringen, Dumbledore. Krum ist etwas erkältet."

Das Raunen, das bei dem Namen durch die versammelte Schülerschaft ging, war beeindruckend. „Krum", flüsterten die Leute einander zu. „Redet er von _Viktor Krum_?"

„Draco", zischte Greg aufgeregt. „Ist das Viktor Krum?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ernsthaft, Greg. Er ist nur ein Quidditch-Spieler."

„Hermine!" Greg klang entsetzt über ihr nonchalantes Abwinken. „Er ist der _beste Sucher der Welt_. Und er ist _hier._ "

Die Schüler aus Durmstang setzten sich an den Tisch der Slytherins, zum offensichtlichen Missfallen der quidditchverrückten Schüler in den anderen Häusern, und Hermine kontrollierte ihre Belustigung, als Greg, Vincent und Draco sich nach vorn lehnten und ihn mit unverkennbarer Heldenverehrung ansprachen. Hermine sah hinüber zu den Gryffindors und grinste spöttisch über die elenden Blicke, die Potter und Weasley in ihre Richtung sandten. Sie lächelte einen der Jungen aus Durmstrang an – nicht Krum, denn sie würde sich auf keinen Fall der Masse anschließen, die den armen Mann umschmeichelte – der sich zu ihr lehnte und eine Frage über die magische Decke stellte, und bald waren sie in ein Gespräch über Illusionszauber vertieft. Sie ertappte sich selbst dabei beeindruckt zu sein; Durmstrang verwässerte seinen Lehrstoff offenbar nicht mit Unsinn wie Muggelkunde oder Wahrsagen. Sie ließ nebenbei einfließen, dass sie seit ihrem dritten Schuljahr erfolgreich Wolfsbann braute, und er zog eine Ausgabe _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ hervor, und sie stand auf um sich neben ihn zu setzen. Als Karkaroff am Lehrertisch Platz nahm, redeten sie bereits über die besten Möglichkeiten, überlieferte Rezepte zu verändern und darüber, ob die Mondphase wirklich einen Einfluss auf die Wirksamkeit eines Tranks hatte, oder ob das nur ein altes Ammenmärchen war.

„Seht mal", sagte Pansy mit lauter Stimme. „Unsere ansässige Streberin hat jemanden gefunden, mit dem sie reden kann."

Viktor Krum sah auf und lächelte Hermine und seinen Mitschüler an. Sie lächelte zurück, fasziniert davon, wie viel freundlicher er in echt aussah als auf den mürrischen wirkenden Postern.

Dumbledore hieß alle Schüler in der Großen Halle und in Hogwarts willkommen und machte ein paar banale Bemerkungen, dass sie sicher alle einen angenehmen Aufenthalt haben würden; ein Kommentar, der von einem der Mädchen aus Beauxbatons mit einem lauten Schnauben gewürdigt wurde.

„Nächstes Mal zieh einen Pullover an", murmelte Hermine, und ihr Gesprächspartner und Viktor Krum lachten beide.

Ludo Bagman, den Hermine von der Weltmeisterschaft wiedererkannte, gesellte sich zu den Lehrern und Schulleitern am Lehrertisch, zusammen mit einem leicht korpulenten, beflissen wirkenden Mann, den sie nicht kannte. „Wer ist das?", zischte sie Theo zu, der hoch blickte und die Augen zusammen kniff.

„Bartemius Crouch", sagte er. „Er war während des Kriegs Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Er hat die Regeln geändert, sodass Auroren gefahrlos Unverzeihliche Flüche verwenden konnten, und hat die Leute angestiftet, jeden zu verraten, den sie als Schwarzmagier verdächtigten. Wenn dich ein Auror angegriffen hat, nun, dann hast du es wahrscheinlich verdient, richtig? Die Strafverfolgung ist niemals brutal gegenüber Unschuldigen, richtig? Sie hätten sich nicht so anziehen oder diese Straße entlang gehen sollen. Ihre Körpersprache war bedrohlich, darum war es verständlich, dass die Auroren angegriffen haben. Wenn dich jemand als Verschwörer beschuldigte, dann warst du das bestimmt." Theo verzog verbittert das Gesicht, wobei er den Blick nicht von dem Mann am Lehrertisch abwandte. „Er hat viele Leute nach Askaban geschickt."

„Inklusive Sirius Black", murmelte Draco.

„Ein Verfahren ist optional, nehme ich an?", sagte Hermine und beäugte den Mann, während die Schüler aus Durmstrang ihre Sitznachbarn anblickten.

„Naja", sagte Theo leise, „er hat seinem eigenen _Sohn_ ein Verfahren bereitet. Hat ihn natürlich für schuldig befunden, aber es gab einen Schauprozess."

„Nett", murmelte Hermine.

„Hat sich nicht ausgezahlt für ihn", sagte Theo. „Er wurde in die Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit zurück versetzt." Er blickte Hermine an. „Hast du Chroniken des letzten Krieges gelesen?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln und sagte: „Ein paar, aber..."

„Parteiisch, würde ich wetten", sagte er abwinkend. „Ich werde schauen, ob ich zu Hause eine für dich finde. Aber... lass niemanden sehen, dass du sie liest."

Dumbledore erklärte die Regeln des Trimagischen Turniers und wie die Champions der Schulen ausgesucht werden würden, aber Hermine schenkte seinen Reden wie üblich keine Beachtung. Sie würde nicht teilnehmen; es gab eine Alterslinie, die verhindern würde, dass Draco etwas dummes tat und teilnahm, und alles andere war ihr egal. Sie nahm an, dass alle Schüler aus Durmstrang ihren Namen einbringen würden; warum sonst sollten sie hier sein?

Nach dem Essen kam Karkaroff und sammelte seine Schützlinge ein, die scheinbar auf dem Boot schlafen würden. Sie passierten Potter auf dem Weg aus der Halle und Karkaroff hielt an, um die Stirn des Jungens mit offenkundigem Schock anzustarren.

„Ja", sagte Professor Moody gedehnt, „das ist Harry Potter."

„Sie!", sagte Karkaroff und blickte Moody mit, wie es Hermine erschien, Furcht an.

„Ja", sagte Moody erneut, „Ich. Jetzt gehen Sie schon." Während Karkaroff die Schüler Durmstrangs nach draußen führte, beäugte Krum Potter mit einem neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck und Moody blickte der Gruppe mit Abneigung nach.

* * *

„Wo ist Vincent?", fragte Millie und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um.

„Wieder Nachsitzen", sagte Greg. Das Mädchen sah ihn weiter fragend an und er fügte hinzu: „Es war verantwortlich für die Stinkbomben in Kräuterkunde."

* * *

„Daphne, ich habe eine Frage." Hermine hatte die Bücher durchstöbert, die Narzissa ihr vor Jahren über Manieren und Gebräuche der aristokratischen Reinblüter gegeben hatte.

„Hmm?" Daphne sah nicht von ihrem Aufsatz auf, den sie für Wahrsagen schrieb. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte dieses dämliche Fach nicht belegt. Sollte ich vorhersagen, dass ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen erleiden werde, oder dass einem geliebten Menschen ein Unglück widerfahren wird?"

„Unglück", schlug Hermine vor. „Es ist zu einfach nachzuprüfen, ob du Kopfschmerzen bekommst oder nicht, aber bestimmt wird irgendjemandem, den du kennst, etwas Schlechtes zustoßen, sodass deine Vorhersage stimmt."

„Gute Entscheidung." Daphne schrieb ein bisschen weiter, bevor sie sagte: „Was wolltest du mich fragen?"

„Naja, mit dir und Theo?"

„Was ist mit uns?"

„Was würde es bedeuten, wenn er ein anderes Mädchen nach, sagen wir Hogsmeade, begleiten würde?"

Daphne warf ihrer Zimmergenossin und Freundin einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Du kannst mit Theo nach Hogsmeade gehen, Hermine. Ich habe nicht wirklich Angst, dass er..."

„Nein, ich meine nicht mit einer Freundin. Ich meine... was wenn er _mit einem anderen Mädchen_ nach Hogsmeade gehen würde? Oder so etwas." Hermines Tonfall war viel zu beiläufig, und Daphne legte ihre Feder beiseite und sah sie an.

„Oh", sagte sie, und dann noch einmal, „oh." Sie hielt inne. „Du meinst, außer dass er ein kompletter Arsch wäre?"

Hermine wartete ab, ohne etwas zu erwidern, und schließlich sagte Daphne: „Das wäre ein ziemlicher Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich meine, ich habe seinen Vater getroffen und er meine Eltern. Wenn er entschieden hätte, dass er mir nicht mehr den Hof machen will, dann sollte er den Mut haben, es mir zu sagen, verstehst du? Einfach mit einem Mädchen zu knutschen, ohne die Übereinkunft zu beenden, nun..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Das wäre wirklich, _wirklich_ daneben. Niemand würde es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich ihn in die Wüste schicken würde. Und er hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht leicht, ein anderes Mädchen zu finden, dass danach noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen würde."

„Was, wenn du ihn nicht in die Wüste schicken willst, wenn du es nicht beenden willst? Was, wenn du ihn nur etwas zappeln lassen möchtest? Was, wenn du nicht sicher wärst, ob ihr überhaupt eine Übereinkunft habt?"

Daphne lächelte ein langsames, gemeines Lächeln. „Oh", sagte sie, „ich würde sicher gehen, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit mit jemandem gesehen würde, der ihn wirklich unglücklich machen würde, nicht nur einen gemeinsamen Freund, den er nicht wirklich als Rivalen ansehen würde. Er könnte _nichts_ sagen, wegen seinem eigenen Mist. Und dann würde ich ihn dafür arbeiten lassen, wieder auf meine gute Seite zu gelangen, und sicher gehen, dass beim nächsten Mal niemand an der Übereinkunft zweifeln würde."

„Danke", sagte Hermine und zog ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben heraus.

„Lass ihn zappeln", sagte Daphne. „Sehr sogar. Der Mistkerl verdient es."

„Oh, das werde ich."

* * *

Das Halloween-Fest zog sich hin, und Hermine stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Die ganze Halle bebte vor Erwartung, dass der Feuerkelch die Champions verkünden würde. Die Schüler aus Hogwarts hatten ihre Namen während der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden einzeln hinein geworfen, und minderjährige Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors und Ravenclaws waren alle dabei erwischt worden, wie sie zu mogeln versucht hatten, um ihren Namen in den Kelch zu bekommen.

„Irgendwelche Schummelversuche in unserem Haus?", hatte Hermine Greg gefragt, der den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

„Cassius Warrington hat seinen Namen eingeworfen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es sonst jemand getan hat", hatte der Junge gesagt.

Die Besucher hatten sich mit ihren Schulleitern aufgereiht und einer nach dem anderen hatte seinen Zettel ohne großes Drama hinein geworfen. Jetzt saßen sie alle auf den Bänken und versuchten so zu tun, als seien sie zu cool, als dass es sie kümmern würde, ob der Kelch ihren Namen ausspuckte. Die meisten versagten.

„Möchtest du es werden?", fragte Hermine einen der Durmstrang-Schüler, aber der lachte nur.

„Es wird Viktor sein", sagte er.

Er hatte recht. Eine der zitternden Schönheiten aus Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour, wurde ausgewählt, dann Viktor Krum, beide unter lautem Jubel. Cedric Diggory aus Hufflepuff wurde zu allgemeinem Applaus von jedem Tisch außer Gryffindor, an dem Ron Weasley „Nein!" schrie und seine Serviette mit flegelhafter Enttäuschung auf den Tisch warf, zum Hogwarts-Champion erklärt.

Dumbledore wartete, dass der Beifall versiegte, bevor er eine seiner Reden begann. Diese sollte sie alle ermuntern, ihren jeweiligen Champions zu unterstützen, als der Kelch auf einmal rote Flammen hervor stieß und ein viertes Stück Papier ausspieh.

Hermine sah Draco an, der die Schultern zuckte, als Dumbledore den Zettel auffing und den Namen laut vorlas.

„Harry Potter."

* * *

„Stop!" Hermine kreischte fast. Draco hatte weiter und weiter und weiter bejammert, wie _unfair_ es war, dass Potter alle Regeln brach und dafür belohnt wurde, und dass es _immer_ um Potter ging. „Halt die Klappe! Ich bin es so _leid_ von dem dämlichen, dämlichen Jungen zu hören! Und wenn jemand seinen Namen hinein geworfen hat? Wir wissen alle, dass er ein wertloser Betrüger ist; sie sind _alle_ wertlose Betrüger. Denkst du, dass er gewinnen wird? Wirklich?"

Draco schnappte den Mund zusammen, aber starrte sie störrisch an. „Es ist nicht fair", murmelte er erneut.

„Und? Lass ihn dieses dämliche Spiel mit dem dämlichen Feuerkelch und dem dämlichen bindenden Vertrag spielen. Er wird nur wie ein Idiot aussehen." Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß. „Und er wird wahrscheinlich sterben. Und du kannst ihm das sagen, wenn du möchtest. Mehr als die Hälfte der Trimagischen Champions wurden getötet, und der dämliche Junge hat immer irgendwelche Unfälle, selbst wenn er nicht an einer lächerlichen, unsicheren, dämlichen Sache teil nimmt."

* * *

Sie begegnete einem deprimiert wirkenden Harry Potter in der Bibliothek. „Was fehlt unserem kleinem Trimagischen Champion?", fragte sie spöttisch grinsend.

Er funkelte sie an, bevor er murmelte: „Niemand glaubt, dass ich meinen Namen nicht in den dämlichen Kelch geworfen habe."

Sie gab ihm den 'du bist ein Idiot'-Blick, mit dem Draco gut vertraut war. „Natürlich hast du das nicht. Du bist nicht annähernd gut genug mit deinem Zauberstab, um das schaffen zu können."

Er wirkte leicht beleidigt, aber sagte mit Ungläubigkeit in der Stimme: „Du glaubst mir?" Sie schenkte ihm einen überdrüssigen Blick, und er murmelte: „Ist ja klar, dass du die einzige Person bist, die mir glaubt."

Sie zuckte die Schultern und er fragte: „Wer glaubst du hat es getan?"

„Jemand, der dich tot sehen will?" Er sah sie finster an und sie zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Naja, es hat eine hohe Todesrate und es ist nicht so, als könntest du mit den anderen Teilnehmern mithalten, was deine Kenntnis von Zaubersprüchen betrifft."

„Granger", murmelte er, und dann seufzte er und brachte hastig hervor, „ich konnte mich nie bei dir für letztes Jahr mit Sirius bedanken. Es ist... er ist... jemanden zu haben, der sich um mich kümmert, ist neu und... verdammt, ich schulde dir was."

Sie sah ihn an, erst perplex und dann mitleidig. In dem gehaspelten Satz steckte eine ganze Geschichte, und keine gute. Kein Wunder, dass er Weasleys Ausraster ertrug.

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, kam Pansy an ihnen vorbei und sagte voller Schadenfreude: „Ich wusste es! Du bist ein Fan von Potter!"

„Ja, das stimmt, Pansy", sagte Hermine und schob ihr neues Wissen über Potter beiseite. „Ich bin sein größter Fan. Ich zeichne Bilder von ihm in meine Notizbücher und gerade bringe ich ihn dazu, meine Ausgabe von _Zauberer, die mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit vor Ende ihrer Schulzeit sterben werden_ zu signieren." Während sie sprach, zog sie ein Heft der französischen _Elle_ aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es weiter. „Für dich, im edlen Geist der internationalen Zusammenarbeit."

Pansy griff mit einem Grinsen danach und sagte: „Danke", bevor sie davon ging.

„Kein Problem", sagte Hermine, wartete, bis das Mädchen außer Hörweite war, und murmelte dann leise etwas Unhöfliches.

„Also... Sie ist fies zu dir, du bist fies zu ihr und du gibst ihr trotzdem Dinge?", fragte Harry Potter, Verwirrung und selbstgerechte Verachtung in seiner Stimme.

„Versuch gar nicht erst, die Politik der Slytherins zu verstehen", riet Hermine ihm, und schwang die Tasche wieder über ihre Schulter. „Und, Potter, ein Ratschlag?"

„Ja?", fragte er.

„Versuch nicht zu gewinnen, versuch einfach nur mit deinem Leben davon zu kommen. Das wird schwer genug werden." Sie hielt inne, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Und jemand hat geschummelt, um dich in diesen dämlichen Wettkampf zu bekommen. Sei nicht zu edel, selber zu schummeln um zu überleben."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich kümmert", sagte er.

„Tut es nicht", sagte sie mit einem Schnauben. „Aber, wie Theo regelmäßig erwähnt, werde ich von diesem merkwürdigen Sinn für Fairness zurück gehalten."

* * *

„Was tut ihr da?", fragte Hermine.

Draco wirkte unangenehm schuldbewusst, als er von dem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufsah, an dem er zusammen mit Daphne, Theo, Greg und Blaise saß.

„Nichts", sagte er.

Sie schnaubte.

„Du wirst wütend sein", sagte Theo. „Du warst wütend wegen der Dementoren-Sache."

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und Draco überreichte ihr seufzend einen der Anstecker. Sie fing zu lachen an, als sie dessen Aufschrift las. 'Ich bin für Cedric Diggory – den wahren Hogwarts-Champion!' stand dort in leuchtend roten Buchstaben.

„Das ist nicht alles", sagte Daphne. Sie hob einen anderen auf, drückte ihn und die Buchstaben veränderten sich, bis man ein grünes 'Potter Stinkt' lesen konnte.

„Wisst ihr", sagte Hermine, „mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass an seiner Hygiene etwas auszusetzen ist."

Daphne lachte.

„Wer hat die hergestellt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich", sagte Blaise.

„Das ergibt Sinn", sagte Hermine.

„Warum?", wollte Draco wissen.

Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Blaise war schon immer besser als du im Bezaubern."

„Also", sagte Draco und wandte den Blick von Daphne ab, die hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte, „bist du nicht böse?"

„Ich kann nicht erwarten, sein Gesicht zu sehen", sagte Hermine nur.

Sie bekam ihre Chance in der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Alle Schüler Slytherins trugen ihre Anstecker, und als Harry Potter sie erblickte, wurde er leuchtend rot und starrte seine lachenden Mitschüler finster an. Er langte nach seinem Zauberstab, zögerte dann aber.

Draco sagte: „Na los, Potter. Dein Babysitter ist nicht hier, um dich zu beschützen."

„Draco", sagte Hermine entnervt.

„Muss sie dafür sorgen, dass du nicht aus der Reihe tanzt, Malfoy?", fragte Weasley von der Wand, an der er mit einigen anderen Jungen aus Gryffindor lehnte.

Die Jungen sahen sich gegenseitig an und dann schrie Potter: „ _Densaugeo_!", im gleichen Augenblick, in dem Draco: „ _Furnunculus_!", rief.

Die Flüche prallten von einander ab. Potters traf Hermine im Gesicht und Dracos Parvati. Parvati kreischte auf und berührte ihren Kopf, auf dem große, mit Eiter gefüllte Pusteln ausbrachen. Hermine fasste sich entsetzt mit ihren Händen ans Gesicht. Theo eilte zu ihr und zog ihre Hände weg, während Parvati weiter schrie. Es war nicht hübsch. Ihre Schneidezähne hatten angefangen zu wachsen, fast wie die eines Biebers, und sie hörten nicht damit auf, bis sie weit unter ihr Kinn reichten.

„Darf ich fragen, was hier vor sich geht?"

Alle Schüler wirbelten beim Klang der gewohnt hämischen Stimme Professor Snapes herum. Er sah Hermine mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an, aber wandte sich nur an Draco und sagte: „Erkläre das."

„Potter hat mich angegriffen, Sir", sagte Draco.

„Wir haben uns gleichzeitig angegriffen!", rief Potter mit wütender Frustration.

„Er hat Hermine getroffen! Sehen Sie!"

Snape betrachtete Hermine und sagte mit unverändertem Gesichtsausdruck: „Geh zum Krankenflügel, Miss Granger."

Sie nickte und floh aus dem Raum. In der Eile ließ sie ihre Tasche auf dem Boden zurück.

„Malfoy hat Parvati getroffen!", sagte Potter.

Snape beäugte das Gesicht des Mädchens, das jetzt mit unzähligen Pusteln überzogen war, aus denen Flüssigkeit austrat. „Ich sehe keinen Unterschied", sagte er und wandte sich ab um zu seinem Pult zu gehen. Das Mädchen fing zu weinen an und rannte Hermine zum Krankenflügel folgend aus dem Zimmer.

Weasley und Potter fingen sofort an, über Snapes ungerechte Behandlung der beiden zu schreien, aber der Mann sah sie nur ausdruckslos an und sagte: „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Nachsitzen für Mr. Potter."

Die Slytherins lachten, während sie sich mit ihren blinkenden Ansteckern hinsetzten, und Potter stampfte zu seinem Platz.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Professor Snape, „Miss Granger scheint ihre Tasche vergessen zu haben. Wärst du so freundlich, sie ihr zu bringen?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco, hob die Tasche auf und ging in Richtung Tür.

Bevor er sie erreicht hatte, fügte Snape hinzu: „Bitte komm heute Nachmittag zu meinem Büro, Mr. Malfoy. Ich will ein Wort mit dir wechseln."

Draco schluckte, aber sagte: „Ja, Sir."

* * *

„Mr. Malfoy."

Professor Snape sprach die Worte, während er den Jungen vor ihm betrachtete. Draco war ordentlich angezogen, nicht ein Haar war am falschen Platz. Sein übliches Feixen war von einem viel versöhnlicheren Ausdruck ersetzt worden, und wenn er nicht unbehaglich von einem auf den anderen Fuß treten würde, würde man kaum bemerken, dass diese Selbstbeherrschung eine pure Willensanstrengung war.

„Ja, Sir?", fragte der Junge.

„Manchmal kommt mir in den Sinn, dass du vielleicht nicht der hellste Stern am Himmel bist", sagte Professor Snape. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah den Jungen an, der ein kurzes Aufleuchten seines Temperaments bei der Kritik nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Jede vernünftige Person würde es schaffen, den Tag hinter sich zu bringen, ohne Dumbledors Liebling gegen sich aufzubringen. Dass du grundsätzlich unfähig scheinst, diese Meisterleistung zu vollbringen, verwirrt mich, und der einzige Schluss, zu dem ich kommen kann, ist, dass du einfach schwer von Begriff bist. Da du mein Patensohn bist, finde ich das etwas deprimierend."

„Sie mögen mögen ihn auch nicht", sagte Draco mürrisch.

„Meine Gefühle über Mr. Potter spielen keine Rolle", sagte Professor Snape. „Auch wenn ich anmerken will, dass ich ich es trotz erheblicher Provokation geschafft habe, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, einen Anstecker mit der Aufschrift 'Potter Stinkt' herzustellen."

Draco zog einen Schmollmund.

„Du bist nicht dumm genug, überhaupt nichts von Politik mitzubekommen", sagte Professor Snape. „Es ist politisch unklug, dass du dich immer gegen Potter zu stellen scheinst. Er ist, wenn ich dich daran erinnern muss, der Auserwählte. Der Junge, der lebt. Sieh dich vor."

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

„Noch nicht ganz", sagte Snape. „Ich habe dir noch eine Sache zu sagen, Mr. Malfoy."

„Ja, Sir?"

Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf sein Pult. „Miss Granger ist keine Hexe, mit der man leichtfertig umgehen kann. Wenn du nicht im sprichwörtlichen Regen stehen gelassen werden willst, dann würde ich dir raten, dass du aufhörst, Mädchen wegen ihrer engen Oberteile nachzujagen. Du solltest lieber versuchen das zu behalten, was du hast, zumindest wenn du es noch willst. Muggelstämmig Hexen können -", und hier hielt Snape einen Moment lang inne, als würde er überlegen, welches Wort er verwenden wollte. „Sie können nachtragend sein", sagte er schließlich, sein Blick weit entfernt und traurig. „Pass auf, dass du nichts unverzeihliches tust."

Draco schluckte hart.

Snape blickte den Jungen an, sein Gesicht wieder hart wie eh und je. „Warum bist du noch hier, Mr. Malfoy?"

* * *

Pansy und Draco kicherten über einen Artikel im Tagespropheten, als sie an ihnen vorbei ging. „Hey, Hermine", rief Draco aus. „Hast du das gelesen? Potter hat ein Interview gegeben. Er heult nachts noch immer wegen seiner Eltern. Das ist so großartig."

Hermine sah kurz zu Theo, der die Bemerkung über Leute, die über ihre toten Eltern weinten, ruhig ignorierte. „Du solltest besser wissen, als diesen Müll zu glauben", sagte sie.

„Oh, stimmt ja." Pansy zog sich von Draco weg und drehte sich um, damit sie Hermine ansehen konnte, die sich zu Daphne und Theo an einen Tisch setzte. „Die kleine Mitläuferin ist ein Fan von Potter."

„Lass es, Pansy", sagte Draco, stand auf und fummelte mit seinen Büchern. „Hermine, ich wollte dich etwas zu Zauberkunst fragen -"

Sie unterbrach ihn. „Wenn du mit mir über Hausaufgaben reden willst, vergiss es; ich bin nicht dein Spickzettel. Ich bin sicher, dass Pansy dir helfen kann." Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Bis später, Daph."

Draco blieb neben dem Sofa stehend zurück, das Lehrbuch für Zauberkunst in der Hand, und sah ihr hinterher, während Theo einen leisen Pfiff ausstieß.

* * *

Am Tag der ersten Aufgabe war überraschend gutes Wetter, und Hermine war nur leicht angefressen, dass der Nachmittagsunterricht abgesagt worden war, damit sie alle hinunter zu den Tribünen gehen konnten. Sie saß zusammen mit Greg, Vincent und Millie. Blaise war noch immer völlig verliebt – oder was auch immer – in die kleine Drittklässlerin vom Beginn des Schuljahrs, und auch wenn die beiden süß anzusehen waren, vermisste sie seine neckende Aufmerksamkeit. Theo und Daphne waren unter einer Decke aneinander geschmiegt, und es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie ihnen vielleicht nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte. Draco saß neben Pansy, und wenn er etwas unglücklich darüber aussah, nun, so war das seine eigene Schuld.

Als Ludo Bagman verkündete, dass die Champions ein goldenes Ei von einem Drachen stehlen mussten, öffnete sie entsetzt den Mund. Wie war das eine angemessene sportliche Veranstaltung für Kinder? Sie hatte geglaubt, Qudditch wäre gefährlich, aber das hier war verrückt.

Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in Vincents Schulter, während Cedric Diggory sein Ei stahl. Vincent tätschelte ihr verlegen den Kopf. Die Zuschauer jubelten. Schließlich sagte er: „Es ist okay, Hermine. Er hat es bekommen", und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

„Ich dachte wirklich, dass er sterben würde", murmelte sie, und Greg umarmte sie.

„An der Wand stehen lauter Schiedsrichter", sagte er. „Niemand wird sterben."

Sie sah zu, wie das Delacour-Mädchen ihren Drachen in Schlaf versetzte, um an das Ei zu kommen, und dann gelangte Viktor Krum mit einem wenig raffinierten Zauber an seines. Endlich wurde Potter hinaus geschickt. Sie fragte sich, wie er es schaffen würde, da seine Magie auf keinen Fall auf dem gleichen Level wie die der anderen beiden, denen sie zugeschaut hatte, war, und sie war beeindruckt, als er seinen Besen vom Schloss herbei rief. Das war ein guter Zauber, den sie ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Klug von ihm, dachte sie, seine Stärken auszunutzen. Er mochte ein Arsch mit einem, wie sie erfahren hatte, beschissenen Leben sein, aber er konnte fliegen.

Nicht, dass sie Draco das erzählen würde. Seine Eifersucht war bereits außer Rand und Band, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, warum er eifersüchtig sein sollte auf einen kaum talentierten Zauberer mit wenigen Freunden, dessen Leben so leer war, dass er dankbar war, dass sein wahrscheinlich verrückter Massenmörder von einem Paten sich um ihn scherte. Es war einfach nur erbärmlich.

Sie sah hinüber zu Draco, wie er mit Pansy da saß und seinem Erzfeind dabei zusah, wie er auf dem Feld umher flog, um dem Feuer speihenden Drachen auszuweichen.

Seine Eifersucht.

 _Das_ war eine eine sehr interessante Idee.

Potter schnappte sich das Ei – natürlich – und die erste Aufgabe war vorüber.

Sie war nicht überrascht, dass er auf einem geteilten ersten Platz landete. Der Junge hatte unverschämtes Glück an der Schule und das schon immer gehabt.

* * *

Professor Snape kündigte den Weihnachtsball offiziell vor den versammelten Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum an.

„Wie ihr sicherlich bereits wisst, ist der Weihnachtsball ein unverzichtbarer Teil des Trimagischen Turniers. Schüler der vierten und höheren Klassen dürfen teilnehmen, solange sie angemessen gekleidet sind, und ihre niederen, jugendlichen Triebe kontrollieren können. Wenn ich einen Schüler meines Hauses für eine schlampige Aufmachung oder unanständige Schamlosigkeit zurecht weisen muss, dann werdet ihr euch wünsche, ich hätte nur Punkte abgezogen. Ist das klar?"

Das war es.

* * *

Hermines Kopf war über ein Buch gebeugt, als Krum sich ihr näherte. „Du bist Erminne, ja?", fragte er und sie seufzte.

„Ja", sagte sie.

Er setzte sich an ihren Tisch, sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und sie fragte sich, ob der beste Sucher der Welt kurzsichtig sein könnte. „Du bist muggelstämmig, richtig?"

„Ja", sagte sie und wappnete sich. Gespräche, die so anfingen, endeten selten gut.

„Durmstrang nimmt keine Muggelstämmigen auf", sagte er.

„Tja, Pech für euch", murmelte sie und packte ihre Sachen zusammen, aber er sprach weiter.

„Du bist in Slytherin?"

Sie zog an der grünen Krawatte, die sie trug, und sagte knapp: „Offensichtlich."

„Aber Slytherin ist für schwarze Hexen, schwarze Zauberer. Schwarze Zauberer... sie mögen keine Muggelstämmigen."

Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und sagte dann so ruhig wie sie konnte: „Ich weiß nicht, wie die Dinge bei euch im hohen Norden so ablaufen, aber ich habe gemerkt, dass die _einzigen_ Leute, die kein Problem mit meinen Eltern zu haben scheinen, in Slytherin sind. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest -"

„Ich will nicht beleidigen sein", sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. „Du bist nur... Widerspruch. Ist das das Wort? Du bist Widerspruch. Schwarze Zauberer mögen keine Muggelstämmige, aber du verbringst Sommer mit den Malfoys. Slytherin ist für Blutpuristen, aber du bist dort. Diese Schule... sie verbannt Dunkle Künste, aber du kennst _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_. Du bist... interessanter Widerspruch. Und hübsch."

Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und sah den Jungen an, der sie betrachtete. Seine Schmeichelei war plump und ungeschickt gewesen, aber sie nahm an, dass sie trotzdem ehrlich war.

„Ich mag Zaubertränke", sagte sie und er nickte.

„Du hast... Erlaubnis mit schwarzen Tränken zu arbeiten?"

„Ich bekomme speziellen Einzelunterricht", stellte sie richtig. „Das sind keine schwarzen Tränke."

Er schüttelte seinen dicken Kopf. „Ich spreche mit Poliakoff. Du kennst schwarze Tränke."

„Nein", sagte sie und er zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich widerspreche nie hübschem Mädchen", sagte er, aber sie konnte sehen, dass sie, soweit es ihn betraf, seinen Verdacht bestätigt hatte. „Miss Erminne? Würdest du mir die Ehre machen, mich zum Weihnachtsball zu begleiten?"

Hermine sah ihn an, den besten Sucher in der Welt, und lächelte; Theo hätte gewusst, dass man sich vor diesem Lächeln in Acht nehmen musste, aber der komplizierte Mann vor ihr kannte sie dafür nicht annähernd gut genug. Viktor Krum war eine _ausgezeichnete_ Wahl. Sogar noch besser, als was sie geplant hatte. „Natürlich, Viktor. Ich wäre hocherfreut, deine Begleitung für den Ball zu sein."

„Gut." Er stand auf und lächelte sie an. „Ich sehe dich dann, ja?"

„Ja", sagte sie und dachte an das Kleid, das sie auf ihrem Einkaufsbummel mit Narzissa gekauft hatte. „Du wirst mich dann sehen."

* * *

Greg näherte sich ihr zögernd und mit rotem Gesicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Hermine-würdest-du-mit-mir-zum-Ball-gehen?", brachte er in einem langen Schwall hervor.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, Greg. Es tut mir sehr leid; ich wünschte, ich hätte gewusst, dass du mich fragen wolltest, aber ich habe bereits einen Begleiter."

Er sank mit etwas wie Erleichterung in sich zusammen und sie ertappte ihn dabei, Draco einen kurzen Blick zu schenken, der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen auf einem der Sofas saß und seine Hausaufgaben machte. „Wen?", fragte er und sie lächelte.

„Viktor", sagte sie mit süßlicher Stimme.

„Viktor?" Greg starrte sie an. „ _Viktor Krum_?"

„Du musst dich nicht ganz so überrascht anhören", sagte sie und genoss, wie sich das Ganze entwickelte. „Ich bin keine Ausgestoßene, die kein Junge haben will; nur weil ihr alle mich nicht für ein Mädchen haltet, heißt das nicht, dass ich keines bin. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich hübsch bin, weißt du."

„Es ist nur... _Viktor Krum_." Er hörte sich beeindruckt an, und sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Draco sich versteifte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir ein Autogramm oder so besorge? Ich weiß, dass du ein großer Fan bist", neckte sie.

Er errötete und murmelte: „Wenn das geht?", und sie lachte.

„Natürlich geht das, Greg. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde." Sie hob die Stimme an. „Draco? Möchtest du auch ein Autogramm von meinem Partner haben? Ich weiß, wie sehr du Viktor bewunderst, und ich muss zugeben, du hattest recht. Er ist ziemlich großartig."

„Das... nein danke", murmelte der Junge, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sie stand auf und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, um hoch in ihr Zimmer gehen zu können. „Greg", sagte sie leise, „ich habe einen Partner, aber ich kenne jemanden, der gerne von dir gefragt werden würde." Er blickte sie fragend an und sie deutete mit dem Kopf auf Millie, die alleine an einem Tisch saß und Hausaufgaben machte. Er starrte sie an und Hermine gab ihn einen leichten Stoß in Richtung des anderen Mädchens.

Daphne traf sich mit ihrem in ihrem Zimmer und sagte, sobald die Tür geschlossen war: „Gute Arbeit. Wen hättest du dir geschnappt, wenn Krum nicht gefragt hätte?"

Hermine lachte. „Potter." Sie grinste angesichts von Daphnes ungläubigem Blick. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte er Freunde, und, tja, er schuldet mir was."

* * *

Pansy öffnete die Schachtel Süßigkeiten von Draco mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln. „Danke für das Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte sie und er winkte ab, während er den Raum mit den Augen durchsuchte.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte er.

* * *

Hermine hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, was sie mit ihrem Haar anstellen sollte, da sie es normalerweise auch mit noch so viel kämmen, föhnen oder zaubern zu nichts als einer wilden Mähne krauser Locken bändigen konnte.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich deine Haare nicht liebe", hatte Daphne gesagt, als sie die Frisuren geübt hatten, die sie tragen wollten, „es ist nur...", sie hielt inne und gab dann den Versuch auf, es einzudrehen. „Ich habe eine Idee, aber das könnte gegen die Regeln verstoßen."

Noch immer nicht sicher, ob dies gegen die Regeln war oder nicht, wurde Hermine jetzt von einer Hauselfe der Malfoys voll geplappert, die irgendwelche stumme Elfenmagie wirkte, durch die Hermines Haare in eine wilde Hochsteckfrisur verwandelt wurden, aus der kleine, federnde Locken in scheinbar zufälliger Weise herausfielen, was mindestens eine Stunde lang gedauert hatte.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, Hexen und Zauberer zu bedienen?", fragte Hermine neugierig, als die kleine Kreatur begann, kleine Edelsteine in ihrem Haar zu befestigen.

Die Elfe schniefte beleidigt. „Ich bin eine gute Hauselfe, oh ja", sagte sie. „Ich kümmere mich um meine Menschen. Kein Leid geschieht meinen Menschen, wenn ich da bin."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir gefallen würde", gab Hermine zu und die Elfe schniefte erneut.

„Nun, ich wäre nicht gerne eine Hexe, die für alles einen Zauberstab braucht. Hexen und Zauberer sind so eingeschränkt. Darum müssen Elfen auf sie Acht geben. Ihr könnt nicht einmal eure eigenen Haare machen." Die Elfe steckte einen weiteren Edelstein in ihre Frisur und, als Hermine versuchte, sich selbst im Spiegel zu betrachten, schlug ihr leicht aufs Ohr. „Du wartest, oh ja, bis Rilly mit dir fertig ist."

Daphne lachte. „Siehst du das Armband, Rilly? Das hat Draco ihr gegeben."

Rilly quiekte und murmelte einige Augenblicke lang fast unverständlich vor sich hin, bevor sie sich wieder an die Edelsteine machte – deren richtige Platzierung scheinbar eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit war, die viel Nachdenken erforderte. „Eine neue Malfoy", brachte sie endlich hervor.

„Ich weiß nicht, Rilly", sagte Hermine und blickte Daphne finster an. „Er ist nicht einmal mein Partner für den Ball. Ich denke, es ist etwas verfrüht eine Hochzeit zu planen."

Rilly schniefte. „Junger Mr. Malfoy ist ein böser Junge", sagte sie, „dir das zu geben und dich nicht zu nehmen." Sie tat etwas heftiges mit Hermines Haaren, das diese aufschreien ließ. „Ich werde mich selbst bestrafen, weil ich ihn böse genannt habe, aber er sollte sich schämen."

„Kann ich dir verbieten, dich selbst zu bestrafen?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

Rilly sah das Armband an und sagte dann zufrieden klingend: „Miss Hermine ist eine schlaue Malfoy."

„Gut, dann verbiete ich dir, dich selbst zu bestrafen", sagte Hermine, und die kleine Kreatur erlaubte ihr endlich, sich im Spiegel anzusehen.

„Rilly", wisperte Hermine. „Das ist... das ist wunderschön."

„Und die Frisur sieht auch gut aus", sagte Daphne gedehnt von ihrem Bett aus. „Wenn er dich nicht mit dem Kleid und der Frisur ansieht und sich jedes Mal windet, wenn er dich mit Krum sieht, dann ist er ein kompletter Idiot."

* * *

„Theo, wo ist Hermine?", fragte Draco, während er eine Blume an Pansys Kleid steckte, ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.

„Oh, sie kommt gleich runter", sagte Daphne und nahm Theos Arm. „Sie wollte noch ein bisschen an ihrer Frisur herum spielen und außerdem wird sie mit den Schülern aus Durmstrang einlaufen, weil sie mit Krum geht."

„Sie geht nicht _mit Krum_ ", murmelte Draco, aber er bot Pansy seinen Arm an und führte sie aus der Tür und in Richtung Große Halle.

* * *

Es gelang Draco, Weasley der Form halber ein paar Bemerkungen an den Kopf zu werden, aber sein Herz war nicht bei der Sache; vielleicht war der muffige, veraltete Umhang einfach ein zu leichtes Ziel, dachte er. Pansy trug ein gerüschtes rosa Etwas, das sie merkwürdig formlos wirken ließ, und sie umklammerte seinen Arm mit solcher Entschlossenheit, dass er sie endlich anfuhr, locker zu lassen. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin", zischte er. „Du musst mich nicht so fest halten, als würdest du mich aus Treibsand herausziehen wollen."

Sie lockerte ihren Griff und er zog einen Stuhl für sie zurück. Er konnte den Lehrertisch von seiner Position aus sehen; Potter und Cedric Diggory waren bereits dort mit ihren Partnerinnen. Potter hatte es anscheinend geschafft, eine der Patil-Zwillinge zu erhaschen, was beeindruckend war. Naja, es schadete wahrscheinlich nicht, dass er einer der Champions war.

Als die Schüler Durmstrangs Karkaroff folgend in die Halle schritten, fand sein Blick Hermine und sein Mund fiel auf.

Dieses Mädchen sah nicht im entferntesten so aus wie Hermine. Hermine hatte buschige Haare, die sie meistens in irgendeinem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz zurück band. Hermine trug ihre Röcke länger als alle anderen Mädchen und dazu normalerweise einen riesigen Pulli, den sie Greg oder Blaise geklaut hatte, und der jeglichen Hinweis auf ihre Figur verbarg.

Nein, änderte er seine Meinung. Sie sah aus wie Hermine. Nur... mehr.

Sie hatte ihre Haare nicht geglättet, sondern sie stattdessen auf eine Art auf ihrem Kopf aufgetürmt, die funkelte, und bei der kleine Locken um ihr Gesicht und Schultern tanzten.

Natürlich war es schwer sich auf ihre Haare zu konzentrieren, angesichts dessen, was sie anhatte.

Sie trug ein kurzes weißes Kleid – durfte man so etwas überhaupt ohne etwas darüber anziehen? - das sich ihrer Figur anschmiegte und in der Mitte ihres Oberschenkels endete. Es war von einem durchsichtigen Überkleid bedeckt, in das Linien aus Kristall eingenäht waren und das sich irgendwo irgendwie in Fäden dieser Kristalle verwandelte, die um ihre Knie schwangen. Sie funkelte bei jeder Bewegung. In einem Raum voller Mädchen in buntem Taft mit Rüschen und Schleifen sah sie aus wie...

„Verdammt", sagte Greg, der sie ebenfalls ansah. „Sie ist verdammt _heiß_."

Draco funkelte ihn an, und er griff hastig nach dem Menü und fragte Millie, was davon sich für sie gut anhörte.

Draco blickte zurück zu Hermine und schluckte hart.

Sie trug ein einziges Schmuckstück: ein einfaches Armband aus billigen Glasperlen.

„Lass uns den Mädchen etwas Punsch besorgen", schlug Draco vor, und Theo, der ein Grinsen mit Daphne austauschte, erhob sich wegen des unausgesprochenen Befehls.

„Eine sehr gute Idee", sagte Theo.

„Vielleicht weiß sie nicht, was es bedeutet", zischte er Theo zu, sobald sie sich vom Tisch entfernt hatten, und Theo lachte, während er zusah, wie Viktor Krum am Lehrertisch einen Stuhl für Hermine zurück zog.

„Oh, Kumpel, ich glaube, sie weiß _ganz genau_ , was das Armband bedeutet. Du bist, kurz gesagt, am Arsch." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe versucht, dich zu warnen."

Draco ging bedrückt zurück zu ihrem Tisch, den Punsch für sich und Pansy fest umklammert in den Händen.

Nach dem Essen fing der Tanz an. Pansy schlüpfte mit der Leichtigkeit eines Mädchens, das seit sie gehen konnte Tanzstunden erhalten hatte, in seine Arme. Draco bemühte sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu richten, aber Hermine – die mit Krum und dann mit _Potter_ tanzte – nicht zu beachten, war schwer.

„Meine Mutter würde mich so was niemals tragen lassen", sagte Pansy mit einem Schniefen, als Hermine, wieder in Krums gierigen Armen, auf dem Tanzboden an ihnen vorbeikam.

„Es ist sehr... kurz", sagte Draco und fügte schnell hinzu: „Du siehst hübsch aus. Die Farbe steht dir."

Pansy brüstete sich unter seinem Kompliment. Sie war noch immer selbstgefällig, als er sie auf einem Stuhl neben Greg und Millie deponierte und ihr ein neues Glas Punsch holte, so selbstgefällig, dass sie nicht einmal zuckte, als er Hermine zum tanzen aufforderte.

Sie tanzten eine Weile stumm, bis Draco herausplatzte: „Du kannst das nicht tragen."

„Entschuldige bitte?", fragte Hermine, die sich etwas beleidigt anhörte.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Flittchen."

Ja. Auf jeden Fall beleidigt. „Ich habe dieses Kleid zusammen mit deiner Mutter gekauft, und wenn Narzissa Malfoy es angemessen findet, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du irgendeinen Grund hast, dich zu beschweren."

„Es ist nur..." Er deutete kurz mit dem Kopf auf das Armband an ihrem Handgelenk. „Du kannst nicht _das_ tragen und _so_ angezogen sein und auf ein Date mit _ihm_ gehen."

„Oh wirklich?" Draco zuckte zusammen, als er ihren Tonfall hörte. „Denn soweit ich es sehe, ist dieses kleine Spielerei nur ein Schmuckstück, das _überhaupt nichts_ bedeutet. Es schränkt auf keinen Fall ein, mit wem ich ausgehen kann, und es wird niemals einschränken, was ich anziehen kann."

„Das stimmt nicht", murmelte er.

„Oh?", fragte sie, und er griff sie fester. „ _Was_ stimmt nicht?"

„Es bedeutet nicht nichts", murmelte er noch einmal, und sie lachte scheinbar erfreut, und mehrere Leute in Hörweite lächelten. Draco, der sehen konnte, dass ihre Augen verengt und zornig waren, gehörte nicht zu ihnen.

„Also denkst du, dass es bedeutet, dass ich einfach herumsitze und darauf warte, dass du damit aufhörst, jedes Mädchen anzubaggern, das dir über den Weg läuft?"

„Ich..."

„Weil ich dir versichern kann, dass das _nicht_ passieren wird."

„Okay, ich hab's verstanden", sagte er und klang jetzt selbst wütend. „Ich war ein Arschloch."

„Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass du es schon völlig verstanden hast", sagte sie, als das Lied zu Ende ging. „Genieß den Abend mit _deiner Freundin_."

Er sah zu, wie sie zu Viktor zurückkehrte, ihr Kleid sich an sie schmiegte und die winzigen Juwelen in ihrem Haar funkelten. Ihr Partner reichte ihr ein Glas Punsch, er konnte ihr Lachen hören und beobachtete, wie sie ihren Hand auf Viktors Arm legte und sich zu ihm lehnte, und er musste den Drang unterdrücken, zu ihnen zu stürmen und Viktor Krum in sein dämliches, wertloses, bester-Sucher-der-Welt, Trimagischer-Champion Gesicht zu schlagen.

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:** Ich wurde gebeten, Hermines Kleidung modischer zu machen, da sie andauernd Modemagazine mit Daphne liest, und das hat mich in der Mode der 90er Jahre eintauchen lassen. Und_ ich _habe mich so angezogen! Diese Jeans! Was haben wir uns bloß dabei gedacht?! Wie auch immer, Gott sei Dank ist dieser Ball im Schuljahr von 1994/95, und da gab es dann schon solche engen, kurzen Modelle. Ihr könnt Kate Moss in dem Kleid sehen, das ich für Hermine geklaut habe, und zwar hier: www Punkt pinterest Punkt com/colubrina/green-girl/_

 _( **Anm.** : Auf der Pinnwand sind andere, potentiell spoilende Bilder. Nichts, was man nicht absehen könnte, aber wer überrascht werden möchte, sollte sie sich erst nach Abschluss der Fic ansehen)_

Wahrscheinlich werde ich es nächste Woche erst am Montag schaffen, das neue Kapitel hochzuladen, da ich am Wochenende auf einer Hochzeit bin.


	9. Jahr Vier, Teil III

_Wie erwartet hat die Hochzeit das Hochladen gestern verhindert, aber dafür kommen in diesem Kapitel einige Dinge, auf die ihr wahrscheinlich gewartet habt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Draco stapfte nach draußen, nachdem er Pansy bei Millie verlassen hatte. Er hatte angedeutet, dass er und Theo sich bekiffen würden, was das dämliche Mädchen genug beeindruckt hatte, um nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass er sie alleine ließ. Die beiden liefen ohne zu reden durch den magisch beheizten, lächerlich unjahreszeitgemäßen Rosengarten, bis sie Professor Snape sagen hörten: „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken nicht, Igor."

„Es wird immer dunkler", zischte der andere Mann.

Theo sah Draco an und strich wie beiläufig mit den Fingern über seinen Unterarm, eine Frage in seinen Augen, und Draco nickte. „Karkaroff auch?", flüsterte Theo und Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Severus, es wird seit Monaten deutlicher, du kannst nicht so tun, als würde es nicht passieren. Was werden wir tun?"

„Flieh, wenn du denkst, du kannst es schaffen", schlug Snape voller Verachtung vor. „Ich werde deine Kündigung einreichen, wenn du möchtest."

Die beiden Erwachsenen bogen um eine Ecke, und Snape fletschte die Zähne und deutete seinen Zauberstab auf einen Busch. Zwei halb angezogene Schüler kamen aus den Schatten und flohen durch den Garten. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw", schnappte der Mann, als er das Mädchen erkannte. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff", fügte er mit Abscheu in Richtung des Jungen hinzu.

Er erspähte Draco und Theo und stieß einen sehr entnervten Atemzug hervor. „Ich hoffe, ihr beiden wart nicht hier draußen, um euren bedauernswerten Partnerinnen in den Rosenbüschen die Kleider abzunehmen wie eure idiotischen Mitschüler."

„Nein, Sir", sagte Theo. „Daphne wollte ein paar Lieder auslassen, um mit Hermine zu reden, darum haben Draco und ich einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht."

„Dann geht wieder rein", riet Snape ihnen, während Karkaroff sie nervös betrachtete.

„Ja, Sir", sagte Draco.

* * *

Hermine grinste spöttisch, als sie den Artikel im _Tagespropheten_ las.

„Ich sehe", sagte sie zu Vincent, „dass du dich von dem tragischen Biss erholt hast, den du letztes Jahr von einem Flubberwurm erlitten hast."

„Ich hatte Angst, ich würde den Finger verlieren", sagte er, und sein ernster Tonfall wurde nur dadurch beeinträchtigt, dass seine Stimme bei dem Wort 'Finger' brach.

„Du kannst ein Arsch sein", sagte sie zu Draco, als er vorbei lief, „aber ich muss zugeben, dass dieser Artikel ziemlich genial ist. 'Wir hatten einfach zu viel Angst, um etwas zu sagen.' Ich könnte dich umarmen. Hat er euch wirklich gezwungen, euch um irgendein Mischwesen zu kümmern, über das er nichts wusste?"

„Jap", sagte Greg und ließ sich neben ihr auf das Sofa fallen. „Die Dinger waren fürchterliche, widerliche Monster, die uns verbrannt haben und explodiert sind und Blut gesogen haben. Das Einhorn, das die Vertretungslehrerin heute hatte, war viel cooler, auch wenn ich es nicht berühren konnte."

„Ich schon", sagte Pansy mit einem verträumten Seufzen. „Es war... es war, wie ich mir Pflege magischer Kreaturen immer vorgestellt habe. Einhörner und Feen und... nicht... keine Monster." Sie und Hermine hatten sich nach dem Ball umkreist, und dann entschieden, dass sie so tun würden, als wäre ihre Auseinandersetzung wegen Draco niemals geschehen; schließlich waren sie beide Slytherins und würden noch jahrelang zusammen leben und arbeiten müssen.

Hermine wetterte noch immer gegen Hagrid. „Wie kann der Mann seine Stellung behalten? Das sind nicht nur Monster, es ist eine Verstoß gegen das Verbot experimenteller Züchtungen. Es verstößt gegen so viele Regeln, dass ich nicht mal weiß, wo ich anfangen soll", regte sie sich auf. „Er ist eine gefährliche Bedrohung."

„Und ein Halbriese", sagte Draco.

„Oh, wen schert _das_ denn?", sagte Hermine ungeduldig. „Mir wäre es egal, wenn er ein ganzer Riese wäre, wenn er nicht gleichzeitig inkompetent und eine Gefahr wäre und seine Favoriten hätte. Er muss gefeuert werden!" Sie sah ihre Freunde ringsum an, die ihrem Blick auswichen, und seufzte dann. „Er wird nicht gefeuert werden, oder?"

Theo steckte ein Buch in ihre Hände. Sie warf einen Blick auf den Titel und ließ es dann in ihre Tasche gleiten. „Er wird wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wegen der experimentellen Züchtung angeklagt werden, geschweige denn dafür, dass er Schüler in Gefahr gebracht hat", sagte Theo leise. „Er ist einer von Dumbledores Lieblingen, und das heißt, dass er unantastbar ist."

„Es ist nicht _fair_ ", murmelte Hermine und als Theo sie nur ansah, fügte sie hinzu, „Ich weiß, ich _weiß_ , aber das ist es einfach nicht."

* * *

„Miss Granger." Snape sah sie an. „Der Schulleiter möchte in seinem Büro mit dir reden, wenn ich bitten darf."

Sie folgte ihrem Hauslehrer gehorsam durch die Flure zu Dumbledores Büro, wo sie ausgerechnet Ron Weasley, Cho Chang und ein kleines Mädchen, das der Beauxbatons-Champion sehr ähnlich sah, erblickte.

„In der zweiten Aufgabe", sagte Dumbledore, und seine Augen funkelten auf eine Weise, die Hermine misstrauisch machte, „muss jeder der Champions in den See eintreten um eine Geisel heraus zu holen; jemanden, den sie am meisten zu verlieren fürchten. Ihnen wurde gesagt, dass sie nur eine Stunde haben, um euch zu finden und zu retten, und ihr danach sterben werdet, aber natürlich werdet ihr in völliger Sicherheit sein. Tatsächlich werdet ihr nicht einmal merken, was passiert, bis ihr gerettet werden, da ihr alle mit einem Schlafzauber belegt werdet."

Hermine musste ausgesehen haben, als würde sie ihren Ohren nicht trauen, denn Weasley spottete: „Zu feige es zu tun, kleine Miss Slytherin?"

Sie sah ihn regungslos an, bis er rot wurde, und Dumbledore schließlich sagte: „Wenn natürlich eine der potentiellen Geiseln nicht teilnehmen möchte, dann werden wir sie bestimmt nicht dazu zwingen."

Sie drehte sich zu Dumbledore und sagte: „Soll ich wirklich glauben, dass Viktor Krum mich am allermeisten vermissen würde? Das scheint mir etwas weit hergeholt."

Dumbledore funkelte sie wieder an und gab zu: „Die Wahl fiel auch der Einfachheit halber auf dich, Miss Granger, aber der Junge schwärmt wirklich ein wenig für dich." Er hielt inne. „Hast du Einwände dagegen, in der Öffentlichkeit als die Person dargestellt zu werden, die er am meisten vermissen würde?"

Sie lächelte. „Nein, das ist in Ordnung." Sie sah Ron an. „Ich nehme an, dass du Potters wahre Liebe bist?"

Weasley wurde so rot wie seine Haare.

* * *

Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy gesellten sich für die zweite Aufgabe auf den Tribünen zu Malfoy. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen, Liebling", sagte Narzissa. „Daphne", begrüßte sie das Mädchen. „Du siehst reizend aus. Hast du dich auf dem Ball vergnügen können?"

„Ja, danke, Mrs. Malfoy", antwortete sie.

„Hast du das Buch bekommen, dass ich dir geschickt habe?", fragte Lucius Theo, der nickte.

„Danke sehr, Sir. Ich dachte, mein Vater hätte eine Ausgabe, aber -"

„Ja, nun", winkte Mr. Malfoy ab, als er einen Platz für Narzissa säuberte, „die Leute haben bestimmte Werke ungern herum liegen. Er wollte es dir vielleicht nicht zuschicken. Lass es nicht beschlagnahmen."

„Das werde ich nicht, Sir", sagte Theo.

Pansy lächelte Draco gekünstelt an, bevor Vincent sie fortschleifen konnte. „Willst du mich deinen Eltern nicht vorstellen, Draco?"

„Ähm... Mutter, Vater, ihr kennt natürlich Vincent Crabbe, und das ist eine Freundin von mir, Pansy Parkinson", sagte Draco erzürnt und in die Ecke getrieben.

„Hallo Vincent, du siehst gut aus. Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Miss Parkinson", sagte Narzissa.

„Danke, Ma'am", sagte Vincent und zischte dann, „Komm _schon_ ", zu Pansy, „Komm und setz dich zu mir und Greg und Millie."

Draco formte ein unhörbares 'Danke' mit den Lippen, und Vincent gab ihm einen Daumen hoch, aber erwiderte auf gleiche Art 'Du schuldest mir was'.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Narzissa und sah sich um. „Ich wollte sie fragen, wie ihr Kleid auf dem Ball angekommen ist."

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Daphne. „Ich habe sie den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen." Sie sah Draco hinterhältig an. „Vielleicht wünscht sie den Champions viel Glück für die nächste Aufgabe."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie viel mit Potter oder Diggory zu tun hat", sagte Lucius. „Hat sie sich mit der Veela aus Beauxbatons angefreundet? Sie kommen mit Frauen normalerweise nicht gut zurecht."

„Nein", sagte Daphne, „Viktor Krum."

„Komisch", sagte Narzissa. „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sich so sehr für Quidditch interessiert."

„Naja", sagte Daphne, „von Nahem sieht er viel besser aus."

Draco wirkte als hätte er eine Fliege verschluckt, aber er sagte nichts und Narzissa lächelte Daphne leicht verschwörerisch an.

„Erzähl mir von dem Ball", sagte sie und Daphne begann eine detaillierte Beschreibung darüber, was die Mädchen getragen hatten, wer mit wem getanzt hatte, und wer in den Rosenbüschen gefunden worden war. („Hoffentlich haben sich keine Slytherins bei so etwas Geschmacklosen erwischen lassen", sagte Lucius dazu, und Theo antwortete grinsend: „Wären wir so dumm, dabei gefunden zu werden?" Lucius schaffte es fast völlig, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.)

Sie verstummten, als Ludo Bagman die Aufgabe erklärte. Jeder Champion würde den See betreten, um zu holen 'wonach sie sich schmerzlich sehnen'. Die Geiseln wurden von den Mermenschen bewacht und nach einer Stunde wären sie für immer verloren.

„Ich frage mich, wer die Geiseln sind?", fragte Narzissa müßig, während der Kommentator weiter redete.

„Unsere Lokalmatadoren, Cedric Diggory und Harry Potter, werden Cho Chang und Ronald Weasley retten." Aus der Zuschauermenge kam einiges Gejubel und Gejohle.

„Sie war seine Partnerin beim Weihnachtsball", flüsterte Daphne Narzissa zu. „Hübsches Mädchen, langes dunkles Haar. Sie ist in Ravenclaw, also nehme ich an, dass sie klug ist."

„Weasley?", fragte Lucius mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue.

Theo zuckte die Schultern. „Potter hat nicht wirklich viele Freunde; den Gerüchten zufolge hat er es kaum geschafft, eine Partnerin für den Ball zu finden, obwohl er einer der Champions ist. Sie hatten wahrscheinlich keine große Auswahl."

„Naja, ich nehme an, es wäre kein großer Verlust für die Welt, sollte Potter scheitern und er ertrinken", sagte Lucius Malfoy.

„Die reizende Fleur Delacour aus Beauxbatons wird ihre jüngere Schwester zurück holen", fuhr Bagman fort und es gab höflichen Applaus. Ohne das Vergnügen über potentielle jugendliche Romanzen tratschen zu können, gab es wenig Interesse an der Rettung.

„Und zuletzt wird Viktor Krum für Durmstrang Hermine Granger aus dem See retten."

Dracos Hände, die sanft auf der Brüstung vor ihm gelegen hatten, verkrampften sich plötzlich, und Lucius drehte sich mit langsamer und bedachter Bewegung zu ihm um.

„Miss Granger ist die Person, nach der Viktor Krum sich schmerzlich sehnen würde?", fragte Lucius, sein Tonfall eben und unbetont.

„Anscheinend", murmelte Draco.

„Cho Chang war Diggorys Partnerin für den Weihnachtsball. Würde ich falsch liegen, wenn ich annehme, dass Miss Granger mit Mr. Krum gegangen ist?" Lucius hatte noch immer keinerlei Regung in seiner Stimme, aber Daphne rutschte leicht von den Malfoys fort und Theo legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Ist sie", sagte Draco, die Hände noch immer um die Brüstung geklammert und die Augen auf den See gerichtet, wo die Teilnehmer sich gerade ins Wasser begaben.

„Faszinierend", sagte Lucius. „Es scheint, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen, Sohn. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du von Miss Granger sehr angetan warst, und habe den Weg für eine zukünftige Bindung mit ihr geebnet. Jetzt finde ich heraus, dass du einfach nur zu höflich warst mir mitzuteilen, dass du nicht einmal genug Interesse an dem Mädchen hast, sie zu einem Schulball einzuladen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich eure Freundschaft so sehr missverstanden habe; ich muss die Dinge für euch beide sehr unangenehm gemacht haben. Sollten wir in diesem Sommer dem Mädchen eine Einladung schicken, das du uns eben vorgestellt hast? Miss Parkinson?"

„Könnten wir das nicht jetzt tun?", brachte Draco endlich hervor und sah seinen Vater mit geplagtem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Hermine hat mir bereits klar gemacht, dass ich ein Arsch bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie mir überhaupt gestatten wird, ihr den Hof zu machen, selbst wenn dieser bulgarische Sucher sie sicher aus dem Wasser holt."

Lucius lächelte. „Oh, ich finde, das ist der _perfekte_ Zeitpunkt hierfür. Ich finde, das ist der _perfekte_ Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken, wie du anscheinend nicht nur ein, sondern gleich zwei Mädchen behandelt hast, denn ich nehme an, dass die reizende Miss Parkinson keine Ahnung hat, wie du über Miss Granger denkst."

„Liebling", sagte Narzissa und berührte das Knie ihres Ehemanns. „Lass uns nicht zu hastig sein."

„Oh, nein", sagte Lucius und seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Lasst uns nicht daran denken, dass Miss Granger gerade ertrinken könnte, weil unser Sohn sich die Hörner abstoßen wollte und entschieden hat, dass, was? Dass weil sie muggelstämmig ist, sie nicht erkennen würde, dass wir sie jeden Sommer zu uns holen, weil ihr eine Beziehung habt, die wir gutheißen? Dass du tun könntest, was du willst, ohne an die beteiligten Mädchen zu denken? Hast du wirklich erwartet, dass ein temperamentvolles Mädchen ertragen würde, dass du ihr deine Präferenz für eine andere Hexe auf die Nase bindest?"

„Ich präferiere Pansy nicht", sagte Draco mit rauer Stimme und so leise, dass man ihn kaum hören konnte. „Es ist nur..."

„Er ist nur jung", sagte Narzissa und lächelte Lucius an. „Ich bin sicher, dass wenn Miss Granger überlebt, er seine Wahl noch einmal überdenken wird."

Draco sagte nichts, sondern betrachtete nur fast ohne zu blinzeln das Wasser.

„Er denkt nicht wirklich, dass sie die Schüler ertrinken lassen würden, oder?", flüsterte Daphne Theo zu, der lachte.

„Ich nehme an, dass er im Moment nicht wirklich logisch denkt."

„Geschieht ihm recht", sagte Daphne mit Genugtuung, die nicht weniger bösartig dafür klang, dass sie kaum hörbar sprach.

Es war eine sehr lange Stunde, und am Ende brach Diggory als erster durch die Wasseroberfläche. Draco atmete tief ein, als er die Bewegung im Wasser sah, und erstarrte dann, als er sah, dass es nicht Krum mit Hermine war. Als Krum kurz darauf mit ihr auftauchte, sank Draco zusammen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er war so beschäftigt damit, vor Erleichterung zu zittern, dass er das echte Drama des Tages verpasste, als Harry Potter nicht nur seine eigene Geisel, sondern auch das kleine französische Mädchen rettete.

„Sehr sportlich von ihm", stellte Lucius fest und streckte seine Hand aus, um Narzissa auf die Füße zu helfen.

„Ich frage mich, wie Potter von Dianthuskraut erfahren hat", sagte Daphne, als sie aufstand und sich auf den Weg machte, die Tribüne zu verlassen.

„Oh", sagte Theo schulterzuckend, „ich habe gehört, wie er mit Longbottom geredet hat. Anscheinend hat Moody dem Jungen ein Buch über Wasserpflanzen gegeben, und eine davon war Dianthuskraut."

„Gut mitgedacht", sagte Lucius. „Man sollte nie zu stolz sein, sich von engen Freunden bei schweren Aufgaben helfen zu lassen."

„Moody hat ihm das Buch gegeben?", fragte Narzissa mit einem belustigten Unterton. „Mad-Eye Moody?"

„Gibt es mehr als einen?", fragte Daphne schaudernd, und sah dann verwirrt Theo an, als Narzissa lachte.

* * *

„Hermine, würdest du mit mir zum See kommen?" Draco versuchte gar nicht erst, nicht mit den Füßen zu scharren. Er war schlau genug zu wissen, dass großspuriges Selbstbewusstsein ihm ein 'nein' einbringen würde, aber zuzugeben, dass er nervös war, würde sie vielleicht dazu bewegen, mit ihm spazieren zu gehen. Er hatte das ganze letzte Jahr verbockt, und er wollte es wirklich, _wirklich_ gerade biegen.

„Klar." Hermine legte ihr Buch hin und zog einen Mantel über den Pulli – dieses Mal war es Vincents – und sie gingen stumm nach draußen.

Sobald sie angekommen waren, sagte er etwas überhastet: „Da ist ein Artikel in der _Hexenwoche_ -"

„Warum liest du diesen Müll noch?", fragte sie mit einem müden Seufzen.

„- und der behauptet, dass du und Viktor... dass er... dass er dich gefragt hast, ob du ihn diesen Sommer in Bulgarien besuchen willst."

„Wirklich?" Sie wirkte überrascht und er entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Also... stimmt es nicht?"

„Nein, es stimmt schon." Hermine sah auf den See hinaus. „Ich bin nur überrascht, dass das jemand überhört hat. Er hat mich gefragt, nachdem er mich gerettet hat."

„Was... was hast du gesagt?" Er hasste, dass er über jeden seiner Sätze stolperte, aber er schien sich heute nicht richtig ausdrücken zu können.

Sie schenkte ihm einen kühlen, belustigten Blick. „Ich habe ich gesagt, dass ich noch nicht weiß, welche Pläne ich für den Sommer habe, und dass ich meine Eltern fragen müsste."

„Aber du gehst nicht dorthin, oder?"

Hermine wirkte noch immer amüsiert, und er wand sich unter ihrem Blick. „Vielleicht."

„Ich wünschte, du würdest es nicht tun", murmelte er und sie lachte.

„Kommt Pansy diesen Sommer zu dir?", fragte sie und er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Wie lange planst du noch, mich leiden zu lassen?"

„Oh, ich denke eine ganze lange Weile", sagte Hermine, und hörte sich darüber ziemlich erfreut an.

„Wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir leid tut, würde das helfen?"

„Vielleicht."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Draco und ohne sie anzusehen, fasste er nach ihrer Hand. Er erwartete fast, dass sie ihre wegziehen würde, und als sie das nicht tat, entspannte sich etwas in ihm. „Du sahst auf dem Ball übrigens wunderschön aus."

„Oh? Ich dachte, ich sah aus wie ein Flittchen?"

„Ich war ein Arsch", murmelte er. „Mir gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass du so viel Zeit darauf verwendet hast, für ihn schön auszusehen."

Sie schnaubte spöttisch und er sah sie an. „Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, weißt du das?"

„Mädchen sind so verwirrend", murmelte er leise, aber anscheinend nicht leise genug, denn sie lachte erneut. „Ich habe mit Pansy Schluss gemacht", gab er zu.

Hermine atmete heftig ein, und er sah, dass sie ihren Mund zusammenpresste und ein Beben unterdrückte, aber sie sagte nur: „Gut."

Er zog sie etwas näher an sich heran, und dabei erhaschte er einen Blick auf etwas unter dem Ärmel ihres dicken Pullovers; er sah zu ihr hoch, sie zuckte die Achseln und er krempelte den Stoff hoch und starrte sein Armband an.

„Du trägst es", sagte er, und dann wiederholte er sich. „Du _trägst_ es."

„Ist das okay?", fragte sie und er nickte stumm. „Ich war nicht sicher", sagte sie.

„Sei sicher", sagte er und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Perlen. „Du kannst sicher sein."

Der süffisante Ausdruck belustigter Selbstsicherheit war wie von ihrem Gesicht gewischt, und er sah sie einen Moment lang sehr verletzlich wirken. Ihm kam die plötzliche Eingebung, dass so schlecht er sich gefühlt hatte, als er sie mit Krum gesehen hatte, so schlecht, oder schlimmer, hatte sie sich gefühlt, wenn sie ihn mit Pansy gesehen hatte. Und sie hatte sie monatelang ansehen müssen. Hatte ihnen beim Knutschen im Gemeinschaftsraum zusehen müssen.

„Ich war so ein Arschloch", flüsterte er, sie lächelte leicht zittrig und er zog sie in eine feste Umarmung.

„Ja", stimmte sie zu, „warst du wirklich."

„Du siehst so auch wunderschön aus", sagte er, „eingemümmelt in diesen dummen, riesigen Pullover und deinem großen grünen Schal und deinen verrückten Haaren."

Sie machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch im Bereich seiner Brust, und er ließ sie mit einer Hand los, damit er sie vorsichtig an den Haaren zurück ziehen konnte.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mich küssen würdest?", fragte er mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme, und sie stieß ihn mit einem Lachen an.

„Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus."

Er zog sie zurück in die Umarmung und sie standen lange Zeit am Rande des Sees.

* * *

Unglücklicherweise für Hermine hatte der Artikel, der ihr eine romantische Beziehung mit Viktor Krum unterstellte, noch andere Folgen als einen reumütigen Draco Malfoy.

„Was ist das alles?", fragte Blaise, als mehrere Eulen beim Frühstück ein paar Tage nachdem der Artikel erschienen war Briefe auf ihren Teller fallen ließen.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Viktor hat viele Fans, und einige von ihnen sind nicht sonderlich erfreut über die Vorstellung, dass er an mir interessiert ist. Und, ich meine, der Artikel war eh nicht besonders schmeichelhaft." Sie öffnete eine der Nachrichten, biss die Zähne aufeinander und reichte sie an Blaise weiter.

Jemand hatte Buchstaben aus der Zeitung ausgeschnitten und sie zusammengeklebt, um die Nachricht zu bilden 'Viktor Krum verdient etwas besseres als dich. Geh zurück, wo du hergekommen bist, Muggel."

Blaise legte den Brief langsam hin, und zog einen anderen aus dem Haufen zu sich hin.

„Lass es", murmelte sie. „Sie sind so ziemlich alle gleich. Ich bin Muggel-Abschaum. Er ist ein Quidditch-Gott. Sie werden mich verfluchen, sobald ihnen wieder einfällt, wie das geht. Die Rechtschreibung ist größtenteils ziemlich schlecht." Sie hielt inne. „Einer war dabei mit einer Zeichnung von mir in der Muggel-Hölle. Das war eigentlich ganz gut gemacht."

Greg öffnete einen und las ihn. „Das ist widerlich", sagte er und gab ihn Draco, der ihn las und dann gewaltsam zusammen knüllte.

Blaise sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Bekommst du das oft zu hören? Diesen Mist über deine Abstammung?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich meine es ernst. Werfen dir Leute diesen Mist an den Kopf?"

„Nicht in Slytherin", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber außer euch? Ja. Die Leute scheinen die ganze Zeit überrascht zu sein, dass ich, ich weiß nicht, mich selbst anziehen kann, geschweige denn Magie wirken kann. Es ist... Muggelstämmige sind nicht wirklich willkommen, weißt du?" Sie schob den Haufen ungeöffneter Briefe von sich weg. „Sie lassen Leute wie mich nicht mal nach Durmstrang."

„Leute wie dich?" Draco blickte sie zornig an. „Sag das nicht. Sag das _niemals_."

„Du bist eine von uns", sagte Millie leise aber in einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Wir passen auf uns auf, erinnerst du dich?" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und die Briefe verschwanden. Hermine sah sie beeindruckt an, aber das Mädchen winkte leicht befangen ab. „Ich habe in einem Sommer viel Werbung bekommen, und meine Mum hat mir beigebracht, wie ich sie auf einmal los werden konnte."

„Du bist toll Millie", sagte Hermine. „Danke."

„Wer hat den Artikel überhaupt geschrieben?", fragte Theo.

Millie zog ihre Ausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ hervor und schaute nach. „Irgendeine Kuh namens Rita Kimmkorn."

Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, und dann sagte Hermine: „Tja, ich schätze wir wissen, auf wen wir es jetzt abgesehen haben, oder?"

Draco wurde rot und murmelte schuldbewusst: „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen."

* * *

„Also habe ich das richtig verstanden", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie sich alle in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes versammelt hatten, und Draco gestanden hatte, was sie getan hatten. „Rita Kimmkorn ist ein unregistrierter Animagus, und ihr habt ihr das ganze Jahr über Potter bei ihr angeschwärzt?"

Draco blickte missmutig über ihre Schulter hinweg auf die Wand hinter ihr, aber er nickte.

„Arg!" Hermine warf ein Kissen nach ihm. „Greg!", klagte sie und wandte sich ihm zu, „warum ermutigst du ihn?"

„Vincent tut es auch", murmelte Greg.

„Weil es Spaß macht?", fragte Vincent, der sich schon gegen etwaige auf ihn geworfene Kissen zu wappnen schien.

„Ihr seid alle drei Idioten", zischte sie. „Millie, stimm mir zu."

„Es _macht_ aber Spaß, dem kleinen Blödmann zuzusehen, wie er sich windet", gab Millie zu. „Hast du den Artikel gelesen, in dem sie geoutet hat, dass er denkt, der Dunkle Lord würde wiederauferstehen?"

„Und woher würde er das wissen?", fragte Theo mit leiser und, wie Hermine fand, gefährlicher Stimme.

„Angeblich verraten es ihm seine Kopfschmerzen", sagte Millie steif, und Hermine starrte sie an, bevor sie zu lachen anfing.

„Er bekommt Nachrichten vom Dunklen Lord durch seine Kopfschmerzen?"

Millie nickte, und sie alle brüllten vor Lachen.

„Aber sie ist zu weit gegangen, als sie dich angegriffen hat", sagte Draco und die anderen nickten.

Hermine nahm eine Teetasse in die Hand, betrachtete sie und verwandelte sie dann mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs in ein Marmeladenglas mit einem Loch im Deckel. Sie fügte einen Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber hinzu und warf es Draco zu, der es mit den Reflexen eines Suchers auffing.

„Irgendwelche moralischen Bedenken dagegen, einen Käfer zu fangen?", fragte sie und es gab erneutes Gelächter.

„Naja", sagte Theo und beäugte das Glas in Dracos Hand, „uns fehlt schließlich immer noch ein Haustier, nachdem Ratti weggelaufen ist."

„Erinnere mich irgendwann mal daran, dir eine lustige Geschichte über Ratti zu erzählen", sagte Hermine.

* * *

Die dritte Aufgabe stand an. Die Tribünen waren gefüllt mit Schülern und so vielen ihrer Familien, wie hatten Tickets bekommen können. Hermine konnte sehen, dass Potter keine Familie hatte und sein Teil der Champions-Loge stattdessen mit einer Horde Weasleys gefüllt war.

Sie spürte einen ihrer immer häufigeren Mitleidsanfälle für den armen Jungen.

Dann wurde sie von Narzissa Malfoy in eine höfliche aber aufrichtige Umarmung gezogen, die sie wieder losließ, nur um sie auf Armlänge zu halten und sie anzuschauen. „Du siehst großartig aus, meine Liebe", sagte sie und ihr Blick fiel auf die Glasperlen an Hermines Handgelenk. „Ich kann nicht bleiben; ich habe ein Treffen des Damenhilfswerks – wir wollen ein kostenloses Frühstücksprogramm für bedürftige Kinder in London aufbauen – aber ich wollte Lucius begleiten, um euch Kinder zu sehen."

Sie wandte sich von Hermine ab um Daphne zu begrüßen und dann Millie vorgestellt zu werden."Greg Goyle", sagte Narzissa, „ich schwöre, dass du jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, deinem Vater ein bisschen ähnlicher siehst. Wir müssen diesen Sommer einmal deine ganze Familie einladen. Bring Miss Bulstrode mit. Weiß der Himmel, wir haben inzwischen so viele Teenager, die im Herrenhaus herumlaufen, dass es auf zwei mehr auch nicht mehr ankommt."

Lucius begrüßte einen Mann, den Hermine als Theos Vater erkannte, und Draco schleppte sie zu Gregs Vater, um sie ihm vorzustellen. „Es ist schön, dich endlich kennen zu lernen", sagte Mr. Goyle zu ihr. „Greg hat viel Gutes von dir erzählt."

„Alles Lügen", sagte Hermine und lächelte den Mann charmant an, der lachte und ihr Kinn tätschelte.

Sie wurde Vincents Vater, einem ernst wirkenden Mann mit ausdünnendem Haar und blassen Augen vorgestellt, der ihre Hand schüttelte und ganz erfreut schien, sie zu treffen, aber der sich rasch wieder abwandte um leise mit Gregs Vater zu reden.

Endlich verkündete der Ansager, dass das Ereignis gleich beginnen würde, und die Tribünen füllten sich mit viel Geraschel, als alle sich auf ihre Plätze begaben und ihre Programme und etwaige mitgebrachte Snacks hervorholten. Narzissa winkte ihnen allen zu und lief dann die Treppen hinunter und verschwand.

„Also... wir sitzen jetzt alle hier und gucken uns einen Irrgarten an, während die versuchen, in dessen Mitte zu kommen?", fragte Hermine.

Greg nickte verdrießlich.

„Quidditch erscheint auf einmal gar nicht so schlimm", murmelte sie, und Greg und Draco lachten. Draco schlang einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie lehnte sich an ihn und seufzte. „Ich hätte ein Buch mitbringen sollen."

Irgendwann erschienen rote Funken über einem Teil des Labyrinths und Lucius Malfoy, der sich so gelangweilt anhörte wie Hermine sich fühlte, sagte: „Und es ist ein Teilnehmer weniger." Dann legte er die Hand auf seinen Unterarm und zuckte ein kleines bisschen zusammen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Sir?", fragte Hermine ihn und er lächelte sie beruhigend an.

„Ja, liebes Mädchen. Danke. Aber ich denke, ich muss mich entschuldigen und einen kleinen Spaziergang machen. Das hier scheint, als ob es noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde."

Theos Vater stand ebenfalls auf und sagte: „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich mich zu dir geselle, Lucius?"

Hermine warf Draco einen verwirrten Blick zu, als Gregs und Vincents Väter sich den beiden anschlossen und sie alle die Tribüne verließen. Er legte seinen Arm enger um sie, und er und Theo sahen den älteren Männern hinterher, bis sie außer Sichtweite waren.

„Denkst du, dass...?", fragte Draco und verstummte dann.

„Ich denke, du solltest die Klappe halten", sagte Theo, die Augen fest auf den Irrgarten gerichtet.

„Draco, was geht da vor sich?", fragte Hermine leise.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und schenkte ihr ein übermütiges Grinsen, und wenn er auch angespannter schien, als sie ihn jemals erlebt hatte, so war darin doch eine klare Warnung zu sehen. „Der langweiligste Publikumssport der Welt, wie ich finde: Hecken beim Wachsen zusehen."

Sie lächelte ihn an, aber blickte zu Greg und Vincent, die beide steif da saßen, und ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig zu sehr auf das Labyrinth gerichtet hatten, als dass sie es ihnen glauben konnte. Sie saßen so auf ihren Plätzen, angespannt und konzentriert, während absolut gar nichts passierte, und Hermine lauschte ihrem eigenen Herzschlag.

„Denkst du", fragte Draco schließlich, „dass Potter wieder gewinnen wird? Er scheint in diesen Dingen ganz gut zu sein."

„Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen, nein", sagte Theo leichthin. „Ich würde kein Geld auf ihn setzen."

In dem Moment fiel Potter aus dem Nichts auf den Rasen vor dem Irrgarten, in einer Hand den Trimagischen Pokal, und in der anderen -

„Oh mein _Gott_ ", keuchte Hermine. „Das ist Cedric Diggory."

Und er war es tatsächlich. Geschrei erhob sich, Leute rannten auf das Feld und jemand rief „Er ist tot", und dieser Schrei hallte über alle Sitzplätze hinweg und die Leute verfielen in Panik. Einige rannten auf das Feld, wo Cedric Diggorys Vater über dem Körper seines Sohnes kniete und gequälte, nervenzerfetzende Schluchzer weinte. Einige liefen entsetzt von den Tribünen davon.

Draco zerrte Hermine auf die Füße und zischte Theo zu: „Zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt!", und alle Slytherins in ihrer Nähe schlüpften von den Bänken hinab und bewegten sich durch die hysterischen Massen hin zur relativen Sicherheit der Kerker.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine erneut, sobald sie in ihrem eigenen Reich waren.

Theo sah sie an, sah die kleine Gruppe der versammelten Viertklässler an und sagte mit leiser, heftiger Stimme: „Der Dunkle Lord ist wiederauferstanden. Er hat seine Todesser zu sich gerufen. Das Rad des Schicksals hat sich gedreht."

„Ihr seid alle zu jung", sagte Hermine beinahe hysterisch.

„Zwei Jahre", sagte Theo und beobachtete sie. „Höchstens drei und dann werde ich das Mal annehmen."

„Das werden wir alle", sagte Greg, seine Hand in Millies, seine Augen auf Hermine gerichtet. Sie erkannte, dass sie diejenige war, von der sie fürchteten, dass sie davonlaufen würde. Sie war diejenige, der sie sich nicht sicher waren.

„Es ist so gefährlich", flehte sie Draco beinahe an.

„Wir wollen die Freiheit, unsere eigenen Zukunft zu bestimmen", sagte er. „Du kennst die Vorurteile, Hermine. Du erlebst sie jeden Tag." Er klang wütend, so wütend. „Du hast es selbst gesagt. Leute sind überrascht, dass sich eine Muggelstämmige überhaupt selbst anziehen kann. Slytherins werden ebenfalls diskriminiert, immer und überall. Du hast gesehen, wie das Ministerium sich verhält. Es wirft Menschen ins Gefängnis, wenn das jemand so möchte, und ermöglicht es Leuten wie Arthur Weasley, seine Kumpel zu beschützen."

Sie nickte und er packte ihre Hand.

„Die Geschichte, die den Menschen beigebracht wird, ist gegen uns gerichtet. Wir sind immer die Feinde."

„Die Sieger schreiben die Geschichte", flüsterte sie.

„Es muss nicht so sein", sagte Draco und versuchte sie zum Zuhören zu bewegen. „Wir können das Ministerium neu formen, es gerechter und vernünftiger machen. Wir wollen faire Prozesse. Wir wollen die Brutalität der Auroren beenden. Wusstest du, dass sie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche ohne Grund gegen jeden anwenden dürfen? Wusstest du das?"

„Und gegen wen denkst du verwenden sie sie?", sagte Theo erbittert. „Nicht die Gryffindors. Nein, gegen die vermeintlichen Schwarzmagier. Slytherins. Uns."

„Es ist nichts Falsches an den Dunklen Künsten", sagte Draco. „Es ist nur eine... Beschriftung. Ob etwas ein schwarzer Fluch oder ein normaler Spruch ist, das kommt nur darauf an, wer ihn beschriftet. Es ist nicht alles nur Crucio und Avada Kedavra!"

„Sie werden in Durmstrang unterrichtet", sagte sie. „Ich... sie waren beeindruckt von einigen der Tränken, die ich gebraut habe. Viktor hat mich gefragt, ob ich eine spezielle Erlaubnis bekommen hätte, mit schwarzen Tränken zu arbeiten und... es sind nur _Tränke_. Sie sind nicht... an ihnen ist nichts Falsches."

Draco umarmte sie fest. „Bist du auf unserer Seite?", fragte er sehr leise in ihre Haare.

Sie zog sich zurück und sah ihn beleidigt an. „Ich bin eine _Slytherin_ ", sagte sie.

Ein langsames Lächeln erschien auf Theos Gesicht und Greg stieß die Luft aus, von der sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Vincent lächelte sie schief an. „Gut", sagte er. „Weil ich glaube, du hast mindestens drei Pullis von mir, und ich möchte sie vor den Ferien zurück haben."

„Die gehören jetzt mir", sagte sie mit einem leicht selbstgefälligen Grinsen, und er lachte zittrig, bevor er sie anstieß.

„Gib sie zurück", sagte er, und sie alle lachten ein bisschen, als sie ihren Kopf schüttelte und ihn angrinste, nervöses Gelächter durchzogen von Erleichterung.

* * *

Dumbledore machte eine Ankündigung beim Frühstück, in der er die Schüler bat, Harry Potter in Ruhe zu lassen, und ihn nicht darüber auszufragen, was während der dritten Aufgabe im Irrgarten passiert war. Draco fing an, eine abfällige Bemerkung zu machen, und Hermine fuhr ihn an: „Lass den dämlichen Jungen in Frieden."

Zur Abwechslung hörte Draco auf sie.

Das Abschiedsfest war eine triste Angelegenheit, die Große Halle war schwarz geschmückt und Dumbledore hob sein Glas, um auf Cedric Diggory anzustoßen.

„Cedric Diggory", wiederholten die Schüler alle zusammen. Cho Chang, nach der Cedric sich am schmerzlichsten gesehnt hätte, strömten Tränen über die Wangen.

„Cedric", sagte Dumbledore, „wurde von Lord Voldemort ermordet."

Die Schüler verstummten, und Hermine fühlte, wie Draco ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Das Minsterium will nicht, dass ihr dies erfahrt; wahrscheinlich werden eure Eltern entsetzt sein, dass ich euch das erzählt habe", fuhr Dumbledore fort, und Hermine sah den Mann schockiert an. Die Halle war gefüllt mit _Kindern_. Er erzählte Elfjährigen, dass eine Albtraumgestalt zurück gekehrt war, gegen die ausdrücklichen Wünsche der Eltern dieser Kinder. War er verrückt? Oder wollte er eine Kinderarmee gründen, um sie gegen seinen Feind einzusetzen?

Draco lehnte sich zu Greg und murmelte: „Und, natürlich, lasst uns nicht erwähnen, dass der Zaubereiminister einen des Mordes angeklagten Mann ohne Prozess von einem Dementor hat küssen lassen. Er war ein ehemaliger Todesser, als war er es nicht wert, gerecht behandelt zu werden."

Dass Mad-Eye Moody sich als Bartemius Crouch jr. herausgestellt hatte, Todesser und wahrscheinlich Irrer, hatte die Gerüchte in den Kerkern seit den Ereignissen im Irrgarten angefeuert. „Warum", hatte Hermine gefragt, „war er euch allen so feindlich gesinnt, wenn er ein Todesser war?"

„Er war wütend, dass keiner unserer Väter wie er nach Askaban gegangen ist", hatte Theo mit blassem Gesicht geantwortet. „Er hat hier für den Dunklen Lord gearbeitet, aber..."

„Ich habe gedroht, ihn wegen der Frettchen-Sache umzubringen", hatte Hermine gesagt. „Ich habe versprochen, dass ich es tun würde."

„Ich glaube, das Ministerium hat dir die Aufgabe abgenommen", hatte Greg erwidert. Niemand hatte etwas dazu gesagt, was der Dunkle Lord über ihre Drohung gegen einen seiner Anhänger gedacht haben könnte.

Jetzt lobte Dumbledore Harry Potter, der es geschafft hatte, eine Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord zu überleben, und der Cedrics Körper zurück gebracht hatte. Er erhob sein Glas auf den Jungen und der Raum folgte seinem Beispiel.

Hermine hielt ihren Blick starr auf den Tisch vor sich gerichtet. Sie würde dem Jungen nicht zuprosten, weil der es geschafft hatte, nicht zu sterben. Sie hatte ihre Seite gewählt und er, der unschuldige Narr, der er war, war auf der anderen. Auch kein anderer Slytherin erhob sein Glas.

* * *

Sie sah Potter ein letztes Mal in dem Schuljahr auf der Zugreise nach Hause. Er war blass und saß mit Weasley zusammen in einem Abteil. Niemand sonst war bei ihnen. Draco machte eine abfällige Bemerkung über Dumbledores Liebling, aber sie drängte ihn davon. „Geh und such uns ein Abteil", sagte sie. Greg und Vincent warfen den beiden Gryffindors heimtückische Blicke zu, aber sie funkelte sie an. „Ihr auch", befahl sie, und sie gingen davon, während Greg besorgt zu ihr zurückblickte.

Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür des Abteils und sah die beiden an.

„Was willst du?", blaffte Weasley sie an.

„Du hast dich auf die Seite der Verlierer gestellt, Potter", sagte sie leise. „Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück und du wirst von Dumbledore als eine Schachfigur verwendet werden."

„Hau ab", sagte Potter.

„Du wirst sterben", sagte sie. „Dumbledore wird dich zum _sterben_ schicken, genau wie Cedric."

Er stand auf und machte die Tür vor ihrer Nase zu. Sie atmete schwer aus und ging Draco suchen.

Sie hatte es versucht.

* * *

 _Das Kapitel nächste Woche sollte wieder pünktlich kommen, also am Sonntag :)_


	10. Jahr Fünf, Teil I

Nach dem angespannten Ende des Schuljahrs war der Sommer überraschend ruhig. Die Malfoys bestanden darauf, dass Hermine länger als sonst zu ihnen kam, und wenn sie ahnte, dass sie sie zur Schau tragen wollten, dass sie unter ihrem Schutz stand, so sagte sie doch nichts. Die offiziellen Geschichtsbücher über die Todesser-Bewegegung stellte die Gruppe als fanatische Blutpuristen dar; und selbst das inoffizielle Buch, das Theo ihr zugesteckt hatte, machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass die Mitglieder sehr am Blutstatus interessiert waren und Muggel vollkommen verachteten.

Millie stieß zu ihr und Daphne hinzu, zusammen mit Greg, der von seinem Vater bei Narzissa Malfoy abgeliefert worden war. „Es ist fast wie in der Schule", sagte Hermine, als sie sich mit Modezeitschriften vor der Nase auf der Terrasse auf dem Bauch liegend räkelte. Die Jungs waren fort gewandert, um irgendetwas zu tun, bei dem sich sich auf Besen sitzend Bälle an den Kopf warfen, was Verletzungen so gut wie garantierte. „Es ist schön, dass wir alle hier sind."

Millie lehnte Hermines Angebot von Zeitschriften mit einer Grimasse ab. „Ich kann nichts davon tragen", sagte sie und wedelte mit der Hand über ihren Körper. „Ich habe die hier -" sie winkte mit der Hand neben ihren Brüsten, „- und die hier." Sie legte die Hand auf ihre Hüften und zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts von dem Zeug sieht an mir gut aus."

Daphne sah sie an, runzelte einen Moment lang die Stirn und zog dann ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, das sie zu durchblättern begann. Millie beobachtete sie verwirrt, als sie ausrief: „Ja!", ein Skizzenbuch hervor holte und hastig zu zeichnen anfing. „Schau, Millie", sagte sie, „du kannst keines dieser kleinen Kleider tragen und wie die Models aussehen, das stimmt. Wir müssen mit deinen Kurven arbeiten. Hier!" Sie drehte die Zeichnung zu dem anderen Mädchen um, die sie ansah und dann die Hände vor den Mund legte. Daphne sprach direkt weiter: „Wenn wir den Stoff V-förmig um deine Brüste wickeln, und dann die diagonalen Falten um deine Taille legen, damit sie sogar noch schmaler aussieht, als sie ist, und dann einen Rock nehmen, der von der Hüfte an ausgestellt ist, dann würdest du, naja, du wirst nie spindeldürr aussehen, aber du würdest bombastisch aussehen!"

Narzissa war von hinten an sie heran getreten und blickte über Daphnes Schulter auf die Zeichnung. Das Mädchen hatte sie wieder zum Blatt gedreht und war dabei, einen Gürtel hinzuzufügen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du am Modedesign interessiert bist, Daphne", sagte Narzissa.

Das Mädchen errötete. „Ich mag einfach nur Klamotten", nuschelte sie.

„Verstehe", murmelte Narzissa. „Hättet ihr Lust mich zu begleiten? Ich habe für heute Nachmittag einen kleinen Ausflug geplant."

Alle Mädchen nickten und sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen. „Daphne", fügte Narzissa hinzu. „Bring dein Skizzenbuch mit."

Als die Jungs später von ihrem unvernünftigen Spiel zurückkehrten, waren sie abgesehen von Theos angeschwollener Lippe unverletzt. Lucius verdrehte in Narzissas Richtung die Augen und murmelte: „Jungs!", küsste ihre Wange und sie lachte.

Greg sah Millie, die offensichtlich geweint hatte, und Daphne, die fassungslos wirkte, an. „Was habt _ihr_ getan?", fragte er.

„Ich..." Daphne schien nicht im Stande zu artikulieren, was sie gemacht hatten, und Narzissa eilte ihr zu Hilfe.

„Wir haben nur ein paar von Daphnes Kleiderskizzen einer Freundin von mir gezeigt, die in der Branche arbeitet, und sie wird in ihrer Werkstatt eine von Daphnes Ideen für Millie umsetzen, um zu sehen, wie es mit Stoff anstatt auf Papier wirkt."

Daphne schien noch immer benebelt zu sein. „Ich... Ich weiß nicht, wie...", und sie stürzte sich auf Narzissa und umarmte sie, offensichtlich nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Nachmittag.

„Sei nicht töricht, Kind, du hast ein gutes Auge", sagte Narzissa liebevoll.

„Und... warum bist d _u_ so aufgebracht?", wollte Greg von Millie wissen.

„Ich... ich konnte nie... Kleider sehen an mir _schlecht_ aus", brachte das Mädchen endlich heraus. „Ich bin nicht... hübsch. Nicht wie Daphne. Ich..."

„Wovon redest du?" Greg sah sie verwirrt an. „Du hast immer gut ausgesehen. Du hast..." Er streckte die Hände aus und zeichnete mit ihnen geschwungene Linien in die Luft, und ließ sie dann verlegen an seine Seiten fallen, als Draco kicherte. „Daphne sieht wie ein Strich aus." Theo hustete und Greg fügte hinzu: „Nichts für ungut, Daph, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich dich sehe, möchte ich dir ein Sandwich oder so geben."

„Nun", sagte Narzissa, „ich glaube, ich überlasse euch Kindern diesen faszinierenden Sinkflug in die Taktlosigkeit. Das Abendessen ist um sechs; Theos Vater wird sich uns anschließen, also zieht euch bitte alle vernünftig an." Sie warf Draco einen Blick zu. „Das heißt _keine_ Badehosen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Mum", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, das sie zum Seufzen brachte, bevor sie in einen anderen Teil des Hauses verschwand.

* * *

Als das Abendessen sich dem Ende zuneigte, sagte Lucius mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand: „Ich hatte die zweifelhafte Ehre, heute im Ministerium Potter über den Weg zu laufen. Er hat es geschafft, sich schon wieder aus einem potentiellen Schulverweis heraus zu winden."

„Was hat er diesmal getan?", fragte Daphne mit einem Stöhnen.

„Vor einem Muggel einen Patronus beschworen. Angeblich wurde er von Dementoren angegriffen."

„Dementoren?" Nott Senior wirkte einen Moment verdutzt, als würde er eine geistige Checkliste abarbeiten und sicher stellen, dass, nein, er keine Dementoren bestellt hatte. „Wirklich?"

Lucius zuckte die Achseln. „Ich hatte auf jeden Fall nichts damit zu tun", sagte er. „Aber der Junge – der eine volle Anhörung anstatt eines sofortigen Rauswurfs bekommen hat – kommt ungeschoren davon."

„Gibt es nicht eine Ausnahme für lebensbedrohliche Situationen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Fragt der Potter-Fan", sagte Draco stöhnend.

„Er tut mir nur leid, das ist alles. Ich meine, du hast -", Hermine wedelte ihre Hände über den Tisch, „- Familie und Freunde und alles, und er hat so wenig, dass er dankbar ist für einen Paten, der vor dem Ministerium auf der Flucht und vielleicht irgendwie verrückt ist."

Draco sagte: „Woher weißt _du_ , dass er dankbar ist?"

Hermine errötete. „Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, in der der Hippogreif vor ein paar Jahren davon gekommen ist?"

Draco nickte, und die restlichen Teenager am Tisch interessierten sich auf einmal sehr für das Gespräch.

„Naja, ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, als ich erzählt habe, dass ich Weasley und Potter in die Heulende Hütte gefolgt bin, ich habe nur ein paar Dinge ausgelassen."

„Und zwar was, meine Liebe?", fragte Narzissa.

„Naja, ich bin in die Hütte gekommen, indem ich durch einen Tunnel gegangen bin, der unter der Peitschenden Weide anfing..."

„Du bist diesem Baum _nahe_ gekommen?" Draco klang entsetzt.

„Ich bin ihnen durch diesen Tunnel gefolgt", fuhr Hermine fort und ignorierte seinen Ausdruck wachsenden Schocks und Zorns, „und dann war da Sirius Black, der, wie sich herausstellte, eine Animagus ist, und er wollte Ratti töten."

„Ratti?", fragte Lucius.

„Ratti war die zahme Ratte, die wir Weasley weggenommen haben", murmelte Theo.

„Wir haben ihn nicht genommen", sagte Hermine. „Meine Katze hat ihn gefangen und wir haben ihn nur nicht zurückgegeben." Sie sah die Erwachsenen an und erzählte mit schuldbewusster Stimme: „Wir waren nicht gemein zu ihm oder so. Wir haben ihm einen hübschen Käfig gezaubert, ihn mit sauberem Streu gefüllt und dafür gesorgt, dass er immer frisches Wasser und Futter und viele Leckereien hatte." Der letzte Teil brachte sie zum Kichern und sie wiederholte: „ _Viele_ Leckereien."

„Niemand würde dich jemals beschuldigen, Tiere schlecht zu behandeln", sagte Narzissa beruhigend. „Warum wollte Sirius euren Ratti töten?"

„Er war auch ein Animagus, irgendein Typ namens Peter Pettigrew, der..."

Nott Senior fing an zu husten und Lucius musste ihm ein paar Mal auf den Rücken klopfen. „Entschuldige", sagte der Mann, „ihr hattet _Peter Pettigrew_ als eine Ratte in einem Käfig in eurem Schlafsaal?"

Narzissa versteckte ihren Mund hinter einer Serviette und bemühte sich, nicht ganz erfolgreich, nicht zu lachen.

„Kennt ihr ihn?" Hermine sah von einem Erwachsenen zum nächsten.

„Er ist ein Todesser", sagte Lucius. „Wenn auch kein sehr guter. Narzissa, es wäre zu unhöflich, bei unserer nächsten Party eine Schüssel mit Leckereien für Ratten aufzustellen, oder?"

„Die Rekrutierungsstandards müssen in dem Jahr aber niedrig gewesen sein", murmelte Hermine, und Narzissa versuchte gar nicht mehr, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken, sondern lachte laut mit undamenhafter Ausgelassenheit.

„In der Tat", sagte Nott Senior, der sich keine Mühe gab, sein eigenes Grinsen zu verbergen.

Lucius fügte amüsiert hinzu: „Da Peter noch am Leben ist, nehme ich an, dass Sirius' Versuch gescheitert ist?"

„Naja, Remus Lupin hat angefangen, sich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln..."

„Du warst in einer Hütte mit einem verrückten Flüchtling von Askaban und einem Werwolf." Draco knurrte beinahe.

„Lass das Mädchen ausreden", sagte Narzissa stirnrunzelnd.

„Also waren wir ein bisschen mehr daran interessiert, von dem Werwolf wegzukommen, als die Ratte zu fangen, und in der Verwirrung ist er abgehauen." Sie atmete tief ein. „Und Potter, Weasley und ich haben die Leute dort abgelenkt, damit Sirius den Hippogreif stehlen und entkommen konnte. Und später hat Potter mir gesagt, dass er dankbar war, Sirius zu haben, und ich dachte, dass sein Leben in dem Fall ziemlich leer sein muss."

„Warum?", fragte Draco. „Warum würdest du dich selbst in solche Gefahr geben um _Potters Paten_ zu helfen?"

Hermine sah ihn deutlich verdutzt an. „Weil du gesagt hast, dass er dein Cousin ist, und du nicht wolltest, dass er den Kuss bekommt. Ich meine, ich habe nicht nach ihm gesucht oder so, aber als sich die Möglichkeit ergab ihn zu retten, habe ich sie ergriffen. Und es war nicht gerecht, dass er nie einen Prozess von dem dämlichen Ministerium bekommen hat." Sie murmelte den letzten Teil leise und verpasste den Blick, den die Erwachsenen über ihre halb ausgesprochene politische Kritik austauschten.

„Aber warum bist du überhaupt in den Tunnel gegangen?" Draco wirkte, als stünde er kurz davor, sich die Haare vom Kopf zu reißen.

„Ich war neugierig, was sie vorhatten", sagte sie.

„Also bist du unter einen Baum gegangen, der dich töten könnte, runter in einen dunklen Tunnel, um zwei Jungen zu folgen, die dich _hassen_?" Am Ende der Frage fauchte er beinahe. „Manchmal frage ich mich, warum du nicht nach Gryffindor gekommen bist! Das ist eines der idiotischen Dinge, die einer von denen tun würde!"

„Du musst nicht gemein werden!" Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Und es hat dazu geführt, dass dein Cousin gerettet wurde, was ich _dachte_ , dass du wolltest!"

„Es gib nichts daran auszusetzen, eine gewisse Prise gewagter Abenteuer zu haben", ermahnte Narzissa Draco. Dann wandte sie sich mit milderem Blick an Hermine. „Und danke dir, liebes Mädchen. Nichts – _nichts_ – ist mir so wichtig wie Familie, und wenn Sirius und ich auch nichts mehr miteinander zu tun gehabt haben, seit er als Junge davon gerannt ist, kann ich dir trotzdem nicht sagen, wie glücklich es mich macht zu wissen, dass er dem Ministerium entkommen ist." Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und küsste Hermine sehr formell erst auf die eine und dann auf die andere Wange. Draco starrte seine Mutter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, aber sie richtete sich nur auf und sagte: „Da ich schon stehe, werde ich nach dem Dessert schauen. Ich habe die Elfen gebeten, Hogwarts Mess zu machen, und beim letzten Mal haben sie sich geweigert zu glauben, dass es tatsächlich unordentlich _sein_ sollte.[1] Kann ich jemandem etwas mitbringen?"

* * *

Hermine fing an sich zu fragen, ob Draco je wieder versuchen würde sie zu küssen; anscheinend hatte er die Warnung, sein Glück nicht zu überstrapazieren, ernst genommen, und er hielt ihre Hand und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren, aber erlaubte sich sonst keine Freiheiten mit ihr. Sie hatte verstanden, dass einige Dinge dank der gesellschaftlichen Regeln der Reinblüter bis zur Ehe tabu waren, aber seine Aktivitäten mit Pansy hatten ziemlich deutlich gemacht, dass Küssen kaum dazu gehörte.

Nur küsste er sie nicht und sie war nicht sicher, wie sie das ändern konnte. Abgesehen von ein paar wenigen ungeschickten Augenblicken mit Blaise, Augenblicke, die ziemlich abrupt geendet hatten, als der andere Junge erkannt hatte, dass Draco seine Ansprüche bereits geltend gemacht hatte, war sie vollkommen unerfahren. Die Vorstellung, es einfach... zu tun, sich einfach vor zu lehnen und ihm einen Kuss zu geben, nun, das bereitete ihr Magengrummeln.

Was, wenn sie es _falsch_ machte?

Es sollte ein Buch geben, wie man es richtig tat.

In Geschichten, war ihr aufgefallen, schien niemand je auf einen Kuss zu warten, der nicht kam. Niemand legte den Kopf zurück, nur um zu merken, dass der Junge über Quidditchergebnisse redete, anstatt wie gebannt in die Augen seiner angeblichen Geliebten zu blicken. Sie hatte schon fast aufgegeben und saß eines späten Sommerabends neben dem Pool der Malfoys, blätterte im Licht der Laterne auf dem Tisch durch die Seiten der Vogue, während Theo und Daphne, die ihre Probleme _nicht_ zu haben schienen, außerhalb des Lichtkreises saßen und Geräusche von sich gaben, die nur zum Großteil von der Pumpe des Pools übertönt wurden. Da hörte Draco auf einmal auf, über einen Wronski-Bluff oder so etwas zu reden, lehnte sich abrupt zu ihr hinüber, drückte seine Lippen auf ihre, und zog sich dann zurück, als hätte er Angst, dass sie ihn ohrfeigen könnte.

Als sie ihn einfach nur anstarrte, wurde er puterrot und fing an, eine Entschuldigung zu stottern, sodass sie schnell herausplatzte: „Mach das noch mal."

Er leckte über seine Lippen, aber sah noch immer nervös – und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen hinterlistig – aus, und murmelte: „Ich will mein Glück nicht herausfordern."

Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen. Oh, versuchte er ihr Schuldgefühle dafür zu machen, dass sie nach seinem Mist mit Pansy nicht direkt in seine Arme gefallen war? Oh nein. Sie zuckte die Schultern, legte ihre Zeitschrift beiseite und sagte: „Nun, in dem Fall werde ich meinen Koffer für die Schule organisieren oder so was in der Art."

Draco wirkte leicht panisch, als sie aufstand und auf das Haus zu ging. Sie ging langsam und zählte eins, zwei... und dann hörte sie, dass er ihr folgte und spürte wie seine Hand nach ihrer griff. „Oder", sagte er, „ich könnte das noch mal machen."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das könntest du."

Er schlang seine Arme um sie, zog sie zu sich heran und sie konnte seine Körperwärme spüren. Als sie dieses Mal den Kopf zurücklegte, plapperte er nicht etwas über Quidditch, sondern berührte erst ihre Nasenspitze mit seiner und drückte dann seine Lippen auf ihre, und sie dachte noch, dass sie es falsch machen musste, als sie ihren Mund ein wenig öffnete und er seine Zunge hinein gleiten ließ, und sie erstarrte kurz. Dann waren ihre eigenen Arme um ihn geschlungen und sie küsste ihn zurück und alles war in Ordnung; und wenn sie nicht so erfahren war wie Pansy, so schien es ihn nicht zu stören.

* * *

Hermine öffnete die Bücherliste und las sie durch. „Nur zwei neue Bücher dieses Jahr", sagte sie. „Zaubersprüche und ein Buch für Verteidigung."

„Ich frage mich, wer der neue Lehrer dafür ist", sagte Draco und öffnete seinen eigenen Umschlag. Sie blickten beide erstaunt, als ein grün und silbernes Abzeichen in seine Hand fiel.

„Vertrauensschüler", flüsterte Hermine und sah den Anstecker an. „Du bist der Vertrauensschüler für Slytherin."

„Wo ist deines?", fragte er, aber sie drehte ihren Umschlag um, schüttelte ihn aus und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich schätze, ich bin es nicht geworden."

„Aber..." Draco sah auf sein Abzeichen und hörte sich so verwirrt an, wie Hermine sich fühlte. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Du bist die beste Schülerin in unserem Jahrgang. Ich meine, er muss ein Mädchen aus Slytherin aussuchen. Er muss."

„'Er muss' was, Liebling?", fragte Narzissa, die zu ihnen trat und Hermine die Bücherliste aus der Hand nahm.

Während sie sie durchlas, sagte Draco: „Hermine ist keine Vertrauensschülerin."

„Wirklich?" Narzissa hörte sich auch etwas erstaunt an.

„Aber Draco schon", sagte Hermine und Narzissa blickte ihren Sohn an. Sie tat nichts so Würdeloses wie zu kreischen oder ihn zu lobhudeln, aber ein langsames Lächeln erwärmte ihre Gesichtszüge, während sie ihn betrachtete.

„Oh Draco", sagte sie. „Wie wundervoll. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, und dein Vater wird es auch sein. Ein Vertrauensschüler." Sie lehnte sich hinunter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. „Manchmal scheint es, als würde sich einfach alles richtig anordnen und so laufen, wie wir es wollen, oder?"

„Kriege ich ein Geschenk oder so?", fragte Draco und sie lachte und tätschelte seine Schulter.

„Netter Versuch, mein Lieber, aber Erfolg sollte seine eigene Belohnung sein. Ich werde dir keinen Festumhang oder einen neuen Besen kaufen, weil dir in der Schule zusätzliche Pflichten aufgetragen wurden."

Draco gelang ein symbolischer Schmollmund, aber er verwand unter einem Grinsen, das er nicht unterdrücken konnte, als er wieder auf das Abzeichen blickte. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler", sagte er. Er sah Hermine an und wiederholte mit Erstaunen in der Stimme: „Sie haben mich zum _Vertrauensschüler_ gemacht."

Narzissa steckte die Bücherliste ein. „Ich werde die heute Nachmittag für euch abholen, wenn ich mir meine Nägel machen lasse."

Nachdem sie gegangen war, schien ein noch immer strahlender Draco plötzlich zu merken, dass sein Erfolg zeitgleich mit ihrem Scheitern kam. „Ich... Es tut mir leid. Es ist mies, dass du nicht auch ausgewählt wurdest."

„Es ist okay", murmelte sie und scharrte mit dem Fuß über die Steine des Terrassenbodens. „Es ist wirklich genial, dass du es geworden bist. Ich freue mich wirklich für dich."

Draco nickte und sagte: „Ich werde es Theo und Greg erzählen, okay?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Ich glaube, sie sitzen beim Pool."

Draco lief mit dem Abzeichen in der Hand davon, und sie setzte sich hin und starrte auf die Seiten ihrer Zeitschrift. Sie hatte gehofft, Vertrauensschülerin zu werden, hatte es sogar erwartet, wenn sie wirklich ehrlich war. Sie bekam bessere Noten als jeder sonst in ihrem Schuljahr, bessere noch als Draco und auf jeden Fall bessere als die anderen Mädchen in Slytherin. Und außer als sie Moody mit dem Tode gedroht hatte, war sie nie in Schwierigkeiten gewesen...

Okay. Sie war nach der Abendruhe mit Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley erwischt worden, letzterer mit einem ziemlich verdächtigen gebrochenen Bein, aber das war _einmal_ gewesen.

Und dann war da das Mal gewesen, als sie Vielsafttrank gebraut hatte, aber sie war ziemlich sicher, dass außer Professor Snape kein Erwachsener darüber Bescheid wusste.

Sie war nicht sportlich, aber das konnte es nicht sein, oder? Sicher spielte es bei der Auswahl der Vertrauensschüler keine Rolle, ob man gut spielte, oder? Kaum eines der Mädchen in irgendeinem Haus spielte Quidditch.

Ein bitteres Gefühl der Misshandlung befiel sie. Sie hatte die besten Noten, sie hatte ihre Hände sauber gehalten, und es hatte nichts genutzt. Sie fragte sie, und hasste sich dafür, es auch nur zu denken, ob es daran lag, dass sie muggelstämmig, oder schlimmer, muggelstämmig in Slytherin war. Hatte Dumbledore sie wegen ihrer Abstammung übergangen? Weil es Bereiche in der magischen Welt gab, die sie nie ganz verstand, nie ganz richtig hinbekam? Weil sie härter arbeiten musste als alle anderen, deren Eltern während ihrer Kindheit Magie für alle möglichen Dinge verwendet hatten, und ihr _gesagt_ werden musste, dass es magisch machbar war? Kleine Dinge, über die sonst niemand nachdachte, wie ein verschüttetes Getränk mit dem Zauberstab statt einer Serviette aufzuwischen, oder die Uhrzeit mit Magie nachzusehen anstatt eine Uhr zu tragen? Dachte der Mann, dass ihr eigenes Haus nicht auf sie hören würde, sie nicht als Vertrauensschülerin akzeptieren würde, weil ihre Eltern Muggel waren?

Es war nicht fair. Es war nicht _fair_.

* * *

Auf dem Bahnsteig umarmte Hermine Blaise, der den ganzen Sommer in Italien verbracht hatte, erfreut. „Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte sie und er grinste sie an.

„Lass nächstes Jahr deinen blassen Romeo zurück und komm mit mir nach Italien", neckte er und sie lachte.

„Und verdirb deinen ganzen Spaß mit den Mädchen dort? Das könnte ich dir nicht antun!"

Hermine wandte sich an Draco: „Sollen wir uns ein Abteil suchen?"

„Ähm, ich habe ein Treffen im Abteil der Vertrauensschüler", nuschelte er.

„Ach, stimmt", sagte sie.

„Du bist _auch_ Vertrauensschüler?!" Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie das aufgeregte Kreischen hörte und drehte sie um. Pansy kam auf sie zugerannt, ihr glänzendes Abzeichen an den Umhang gepinnt, den sie bereits trug. „Das ist _wundervoll_!" Pansy zerrte Draco in Richtung Ende des Zugs und sandte hinterhältige Blicke zurück zu Hermine. „Ich gehe mit dir zum Vertrauensschülerabteil, Draco. Wir werden dieses Jahr viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, mit den ganzen Patrouillen spät abends und so."

Blaise hüstelte und sagte dann: „Sollen wir ein Abteil suchen, während Pansy auf dem Holzweg wandert? Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir wahrscheinlich einen Platz für Draco frei halten."

„Nicht für Pansy?", fragte Hermine.

Blaise schnaubte. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass sie die ganze Zeit herum laufen wird, damit auch ja alle wissen, dass sie Vertrauensschülerin ist."

Sie bahnten sich zusammen mit Theo und Daphne einen Weg durch den Hogwartsexpress, aber sie waren ein bisschen zu spät angekommen, und fast jedes Abteil war bereits besetzt. Schließlich fanden sie am Ende des Zuges ein Abteil, in dem nur ein Mädchen mit langen, blonden Haaren und sehr blassen Augenbrauen saß. Sie sah sie mit einem etwas entrückten Gesichtsausdruck an, als sie eintraten.

„Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir hier sitzen?", fragte Hermine und das Mädchen zuckte die Schultern, sodass die ihre Koffer verstauten und auf den Bänken platz nahmen.

„Du liest das falsch herum", bemerkte Blaise und das Mädchen sah hoch.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Kannst du nicht falsch herum lesen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals versucht habe", sagte er, setzte sich neben sie und sah auf die Zeitschrift – irgendetwas namens _Der Klitterer_ – in ihrer Hand. „Ich bin Blaise", stellte er sich vor.

"Rückwärts gelesen heißt das Esailb", sagte sie und er blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er lächelte.

"Und gefällt dir das?"

Sie dachte ein paar Sekunden lang darüber nach und sagte dann: "Naja, manchmal sind die Dinge richtig herum falsch und fasch herum richtig." Es entstand eine Pause, als sie alle sie anstarrten, und dann fügte sie hinzu: "Ich bin Luna."

Hermine blickte die Krawatte, die das Mädchen sich um die Stirn gebunden hatte, an und fragte: „Ravenclaw?" in einem Tonfall, der aussagte, dass dieses merkwürdige Mädchen _natürlich_ in Ravenclaw war.

„ _Ungehörigkeit ist die Seele des Verstands_ ", stimmte Luna zu, und Blaise fing erfreut zu grinsen an, als er mit dem Finger auf etwas in ihrer Zeitschrift deutete und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Sie sah ihn abwägend an, rutschte aber nicht weg, und Daphne und Hermine grinsten sich an. Anscheinend war die kleine Drittklässlerin, mit der der angehende Don Juan im letzten Jahr angebandelt hatte, gerade ersetzt worden.

„Ich wette, die hier wird sich nicht so leicht von ihm unterkriegen lassen", flüsterte Daphne Hermine ins Ohr. „Dieses Zitat. Oh mein Gott."

„Er ist in Schwierigkeiten", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Worüber redet ihr zwei?", wollte Theo wissen und Hermine grinste ihn an.

„Mädchensachen", sagte sie und er verengte skeptisch seine Augen, aber sagte nichts weiter.

Draco tauchte erst nach über einer Stunde auf, als der Essenswagen schon lange wieder verschwunden war, und Daphne, Luna und Hermine sich in ein detailliertes Gespräch darüber verstrickt hatten, ob Feen modische Vorlieben besaßen.

„Also", fragte Theo, nachdem sie alle zusammen gerückt waren, um Draco Platz zu machen, und er sich auf einem der Sitze fläzte, „wer sind die anderen Vertrauensschüler?"

Er stöhnte. „Weasley, wenn ihr das fassen könnt."

„Bäh", sagte Hermine und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

„Und die eine Patil, die in Gryffindor ist. Ich kann die nicht auseinander halten", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Parvati", sagte Blaise.

„In Hufflepuff sind es Ernie McMillan und Hannah Abbot, und Anthony Goldstein und die andere Patil für Ravenclaw."

„Also... niemand Muggelstämmiges?", fragte Hermine.

Draco sah sie an und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Nein. Nur Rein- und Halbblüter."

„Oh", sagte Hermine, zog ein Buch heraus und begann, die grundlegenden Zaubersprüche des Jahres zu wiederholen.

„Die erwarten, dass ich rausgehe und patrouilliere", erklärte Draco leicht missmutig.

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, hörten sie Ron Weasley vor ihrem Abteil. „Ich kann es kaum abwarten", sagte er. „Wir können Strafen erteilen, wenn Leute sich nicht benehmen. Ich kann es nicht _erwarten_ , Crabbe und Goyle und die Granger für irgendwas dran zu kriegen..."

„Tja", murmelte Hermine, „der Apfel fiel nicht weit von _dem_ Stamm, was?"

Weasley öffnete ihre Tür und grinste erfreut, als er die Insassen des Abteils erkannte. „Hi Granger", sagte er. „Wie fühlt es sich, für Pansy Parkinson übergangen worden zu sein?"

„Halt die Klappe, Weasley", sagte Theo.

„Oooh – tat das weh?", spottete Weasley.

„Du solltest weggehen", sagte Luna, stand auf und legte den Kopf schief. Sie wirkte zugleich wacklig und bedrohlich und Weasley schnaubte.

„Loony Lovegood. Natürlich. Wer sonst würde freiwillig bei einem Haufen Schlangen sitzen?" Trotzdem zog er sich lachend zurück, und Luna schlug die Abteiltür hinter ihm zu.

„Er kann fies sein, dieser Junge", sagte sie nur.

„Wir können alle fies sein", entgegnete Hermine und zog ihren Umhang hervor. „Wir sollten uns umziehen."

„Ihr seid nicht fies zu mir", stellte Luna fest, und Hermine zuckte die Achseln, als sie alle ihre Umhänge heraus holten und in sie hineinschlüpften. Luna zog sich die Krawatte vom Kopf, legte sie um ihren Hals und kicherte, als Blaise eine große Schau daraus machte, sie für sie zu zu knoten.

* * *

Hagrid war auffallend abwesend und Hermine und Theo sahen sich hoffnungsvoll an. „Wo ist Hagrid?", fragte Greg, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Vielleicht hatten wir endlich Glück und er wurde gefeuert?", sagte Hermine und Luna, die gerade den Sitz einer Halskette aus, wie es aussah, Butterbierkorken korrigierte, blickte zu ihr auf.

„Ihr mögt ihn auch nicht?"

„Er ist eine Bedrohung", sagte Hermine.

„Er ist ein schrecklicher Lehrer", sagte Luna und hakte sich bei Blaise ein, als sie zu den Kutschen gingen. „Er ist eine Art Witzfigur in Ravenclaw."

„Und ich dachte, dass ihn alle lieben", murmelte Greg.

„Oh nein", sagte Luna. „Diese Knallrümpfigen Kröter waren wirklich eine wirklich schlampige Arbeit. Der Wurf war nicht annähernd groß genug, um auszugleichen, dass so viele von ihnen sterben würden, weil sie sich in ihrer Kindheit gegenseitig fressen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während Blaise ihr in die Kutsche half. „Es war ein ziemlicher Züchtungsfehler, meinst du nicht?"

Greg starrte sie an. Dass das Problem mit den Knallrümpfigen Krötern gewesen sein könnte, dass es nicht genug von ihnen gab, war ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen.

„Draco", rief Hermine. „Hör auf die Zweitklässler herumzukommandieren und komm her."

Mit einem leicht schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck eilte Draco herbei, zog sich in die Kutsche und rutschte auf den Platz neben Hermine.

„Versuch dich zu kontrollieren", sagte Hermine und blickte ihn finster an. „Vertrauensschüler."

Er lehnte sich genau in dem Augenblick vor um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben, als sie sich nach etwas umschaute, und Luna lachte, als er einen Mund voll krauser Haare abbekam. Er funkelte sie an, aber Blaise glich es aus, indem er zurück funkelte und seinen Arm um das blonde Mädchen legte. Luna lachte erneut und sagte scheinbar zu niemandem: „Höherrangige männliche Paviane haben einen erhöhten Fortpflanzungserfolg."

Hermine lachte und dann noch einmal, als Draco verwirrt drein blickte, und tätschelte ihm das Bein. „Keine Sorge, du bist kaum der Omega-Wolf."

„Ich dachte, es geht um Paviane", murmelte Greg.

Luna lachte und die Kutsche setzte sich Richtung Schloss in Bewegung.

Sobald sie alle an ihrem Tisch saßen und nachdem sie Luna zugewinkt hatten, die wortlos in Richtung des Ravenclaw-Tisches entschwunden war, lehnte Blaise sich auf seine Hand und sagte verträumt: „Sie ist perfekt."

„Sie ist merkwürdig", sagte Greg.

„Wer ist merkwürdig?", fragte Millie.

„Luna Lovegood", antwortete Hermine.

„Oh, na klar. Das weiß jeder", sagte Millie abwinkend.

„Aber _seht_ sie euch _an_ ", sagte Blaise. „Und die Bemerkung über Ungehörigkeit?" Er seufzte. „Ich frage mich, wie unanständig sie sein kann."

„Schwein", sagte Millie.

„Es ist eine Frau dieses Jahr", sagte Hermine, die Blaise ignorierte und zum Lehrertisch blickte. Sie erntete leere Blicke und zeigte auf die an eine Kröte erinnernde Frau in einer rosa Strickjacke mit einer passenden Haarschleife, die an einer Fünfjährigen noch kindisch gewirkt hätte. „Die diesjährige Verteidigungs-Lehrerin. Ich wette, dass die das ist." Während sie das neue Mitglied des Lehrkörpers mit beiläufiger Neugier beobachteten, gesellte sich die Vertretungslehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aus dem letzten Jahr zu den restlichen Professoren.

„Nein", flüsterte Draco, und sein Tonfall war zu gleichen Teilen hoffnungsvoll und schadenfroh. „Ist der Halbriese endlich weg?"

„Scheint so."

„Wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit", murmelte Vincent.

„Wie geht es der Flubberwurm-Verletzung?", fragte Hermine, und Vincent blickte mit einem Ausdruck übertriebener Sorge auf seinen Finger.

„Ich _könnte_ überleben", räumte er schließlich ein.

„Einhörner dieses Jahr", sagte Greg und hörte sich fast so verträumt an wie Blaise es eine Minute zuvor getan hatte. Als sie ihn alle ansahen, fügte er defensiv hinzu: „Was? Ich mag Einhörner."

Die Erstklässler wurden eingeteilt und Dumbledore begann seine übliche Rede, in der er bestätigte, dass die Vertretung, Professor Raue-Pritsche, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe übernehmen würde, und die untersetzte Frau als Professor Umbridge, ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, vorstellte. Er war schon dabei, über die Auswahlspiele der Quidditch-Mannschaften zu sprechen, als Professor Umbridge aufstand und ein Hüsteln von sich gab, dass sie anhörte, als hätte sie einen kleinen Frosch verschluckt, der nun verzweifelt versuchte, ihrer Kehle wieder zu entkommen.

Dumbledore wirkte einen Moment lang überrascht, bevor er sich setzte und die Frau mit verzückter Aufmerksamkeit ansah. Hermine verengte ob seiner Heuchelei nur die Augen zu Schlitzen, aber von den Gryffindors kam ein hörbar unzufriedenes Gemurmel und die Lehrer sahen geschockt und unglücklich aus; Professor McGonagall schenkte der Frau einen Blick, der jede vernünftige Person dazu bewegt hätte, sich sofort wieder hinzusetzen.

Umbridge aber hielt eine eigene Rede. Ihre Stimme war hauchig und ein bisschen zu munter, so als würde sie einen Raum voller Kleinkinder und keine Teenager ansprechen. Nachdem sie ein paar absurde Bemerkungen darüber gemacht hatte, dass sie bestimmt alle gute Freunde werden würden, lehnte Daphne sich zu Hermine und sagte: „Ich hoffe, sie erwartet nicht, dass wir jetzt, wo wir Freunde sind, unsere Klamotten austauschen, weil dieser Pullover von ihr gehört in den Mülleimer."

Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe und sah Daphne tadelnd an.

Die Rede schien nicht enden zu wollen. Hermine hörte dem ganzen Ding grimmig zu, auch wenn um sie herum die Schüler nach und nach aufhörten, ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie blickte kurz zum Tisch der Ravenclaws, wo Luna ihre Zeitschrift hervorgeholt hatte. Draco und Greg zeichneten Quidditchmanöver auf ein Stück Pergament, und selbst die sonst so höflichen Hufflepuffs redeten miteinander. Als die Rede vorbei war und Dumbledore applaudierte, wurden die Leute überrascht und klatschten rasch ein paar Mal.

„Das war interessant", sagte Hermine.

„Es muss eine neue Bedeutung von interessant geben, die ich noch nie gehört habe", murmelte Draco, aber Theo nickte.

„Das war es, nicht?", sagte er sehr leise.

„Ist sie...?" Hermine sah ihn an und ließ die Frage unausgesprochen ausklingen, und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht so weit ich weiß; wobei ich kaum wirklich etwas weiß."

„Also." Hermine betrachtete die Frau. „Das Minsterium hat sich entschieden sich einzumischen. Ich frage mich, ob das die Sache besser oder schlechter machen wird."

Theo zuckte die Schultern. „Ich schätze, wir werden es herausfinden."

* * *

Snape lief am nächsten Morgen an ihrem Tisch entlang und teilte die Stundenpläne aus.

„Miss Granger", sagte er, als er sie erreichte, „da du noch nicht komplett versagt hast, werde ich den Donnerstagabend für deine zusätzliche Arbeit in Zaubertränke festsetzen. Vielleicht schaffst du es dieses Jahr deine Zutaten beim vierten oder fünften Versuch richtig vorzubereiten, anstatt meine Zeit monatelang zu verschwenden, auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt meine Zweifel habe."

„Ist er immer so ermutigend?", fragte Theo, während er auf seinen eigenen Stundenplan blickte.

„Das war eigentlich ziemlich positiv", sagte Hermine. „Haben wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dieses Jahr wirklich zusammen mit den Gryffindors?"

„Jap", sagte Daphne. „Montag wird brutal werden. Zaubertränke, Verteidigung _und_ Wahrsagen."

„Kein Wahrsagen für mich", sagte Hermine mit einer gewissen beklagenswerten Selbstgefälligkeit.

Daphne sah auf ihren Stundenplan. „Runen. Arithmantik. Nein danke. Ich bleibe dabei, mir Tragödien auszudenken; es ist langweilig und der Weihrauch etwas zu stark, aber es ist leicht."

Snape blickte sie düster an, als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten. „Nein, Miss Granger", sagte er, als sie sich neben Draco setzen wollte, „ich würde mir gerne jedwedes potentielle jugendliche Drama ersparen. Setz dich bitte zu Mr. Goyle. Vielleicht kannst du ihn in diesem Schuljahr davor bewahren, ganz und gar zu versagen. Miss Greengrass, wenn du so freundlich wärst, dich neben Mr. Malfoy zu begeben."

Greg grinste Hermine an, als sie auf den Stuhl neben ihn rutschte. „Salazar sei Dank. Ich könnte dieses Jahr tatsächlich über die Runden kommen."

„Unwahrscheinlich", hustete Weasley leise vom nächsten Tisch aus, und Hermine funkelte den Arsch wütend an, aber er sah sie nicht an, sondern holte nur seine Sachen hervor.

„Wie einigen von euch klar sein dürfte, ist dieses euer Z.A.G.-Jahr, und, trotz der beklagenswerten Tatsache, dass die meisten von euch überwältigend inkompetent sind, erwarte ich doch von jedem von euch zumindest ein 'Annehmbar'." Er sah Neville Longbottom bedrohlich an, und der schluckte hart und zitterte so sehr, dass er seinen Kessel auf den Boden warf, als er versuchte sein Lehrbuch zu öffnen.

„Vielen Dank, Mr. Longbottom, für die zeitgemäße Demonstration der Defizite dieser Klasse." Snape starrte den Jungen an, der rot wurde und sich kleiner machte, während er weiterhin bebte. „Na los, heb ihn _auf,_ Longbottom", sagte der Mann schließlich mit Verachtung, und der Junge beeilte sich, seine Sachen wieder auf den Tisch zu stellen. „Die meisten von euch werden im nächsten Schuljahr nicht mehr in Zaubertränke sitzen, da ich nur den besten Schülern Eintritt in meine U.T.Z.-Kurse gewähre. Aber leider haben wir noch ein ganzes Jahr zusammen, bevor die glückliche Zeit da ist, zu der wir Abschied von einander nehmen können, also lasst uns den diesjährigen Weg des Wissens beschreiten, in der Hoffnung, dass ein oder zwei unter euch vielleicht nicht völlig nutzlos sind." Er sah Harry Potter an. „Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass einige von euch zum Scheitern verdammt sind."

Snape wirkte noch immer gehässig, als er ihnen die Anweisungen für den praktischen Teil der Stunde gab: den Trunk des Friedens zu brauen. Er drohte, dass ein misslungenes Ergebnis zu einem tiefen Schlaf führen würde, aus dem man nie wieder erwachte, und Greg wurde blass. Hermine schnaubte nur über Snapes Theatralik. „Du darfst das nicht ernst nehmen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Wenn wir es falsch machen, wird man es sofort sehen, vertrau mir." Er zog Mörser und Stößel zu sich und begann die Stachelschweinstacheln zu mahlen. „Weißt du was", sagte sie mit einem leichten Zucken, „lass mich die Vorbereitungen für uns beide erledigen."

Snape kam an ihnen vorbei und sah finster zu, wie sie die Stacheln zu einem Puder verarbeitete. „Das ist kaum fein genug, Miss Granger. Mir ist klar, dass die Leistungen meiner Schüler nach den Sommerferien immer etwas zurückgehen, aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du deine Zutaten behandeln würdest, als seist du Longbottom."

„Tut mir leid, Sir", sagte sie ohne aufzublicken.

„Müssen wir es nochmal machen?", fragte Greg nervös und beäugte das Puder, das für ihn vollkommen gleichmäßig wirkte.

„Nein, es ist gut", sagte sie. „'Kaum fein genug' zählt als Lob. Man muss sich nur an ihn gewöhnen; er ist nicht gerade ein Lehrer, der uns verhätschelt."

„Lob?" Greg sah zwischen ihr und Snape hin und her. „An ihn gewöhnen?" Er erschauderte. „Ich bin froh dass er mich nicht zu zusätzlichem Unterricht zwingt."

Am Ende der Stunde begutachtete Snape ihren Trank erneut und sagte: „Fülle ihn ab und beschrifte ihn, Miss Granger, und stelle ihn für Madam Pomfrey beiseite, bitte." Er blickte zu Ronald Weasley, der Hermines silbrigen Zauertrank mit Abscheu betrachtete.

„Sie wollen den Zaubertrank einer _Schülerin_ an den Krankenflügel geben?", fragte Weasley.

„In der Tat", entgegnete Snape. „Und vielleicht werde ich das Glück haben zu entdecken, dass sie ihn schlecht zubereitet hat, sodass, wenn die gute Heilerin ihn verabreicht, einige von euch in ein Koma fallen werden, und ich mir nicht mehr den völligen Unsinn anhören muss, der aus euren Mündern kommt." Er beäugte die Substanz in Weasleys Kessel und bemerkte, dass sie nach verfaulten Eiern roch. „Deine Version werde ich allerdings nicht in den Krankenflügel geben."

Er rümpfte die Nase, als er an Dracos Kessel vorbeikam, sagte aber nichts. Bei Potter hielt er inne, sah den dunkelgrauen Rauch an, der aus dem Trank hervorquoll, und seufzte. „Kannst du lesen, Potter?"

Draco lachte und Potter wurde rot. „Ja, Sir", murmelte der Junge.

„Dann wärst du vielleicht so gut, mir die dritte Zeile der Anweisungen vorzulesen?"

Potter warf einen Blick durch den Raum und bemerkte, dass er einen ganzen Zwischenschritt übersprungen hatte. Hermine hatte das in ihrem Einzeltunterricht einmal getan, und Snape hatte ihr eine Rübe an den Kopf geworfen und mindestens zehn Minuten lang geschimpft, dass sie ein Dummkopf sei und seine Zeit verschwende. Er hatte die Wörter 'unvernünftig', 'begriffsstutzig' (zweimal) und 'hirnlos' gebraucht.

Snape ließ den betreffenden Zaubertrank mit einem schnellen _Evanesco_ verschwinden und gab ihnen die Hausaufgaben. Als sie nach draußen gingen, versuchte Hermine Potter einzuholen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er unter den Umständen glimpflich davon gekommen war, und dass sie die Situation auch schon erlebt hatte, aber Weasley verpasste ihr einen Stoß, bevor sie ihren wütenden Mitschüler erreicht hatte.

„Gekommen um deine Schadenfreude zu zeigen, kleine Miss Besserwisserin?", fragte er. „Geh zurück zu deinen Schlangen. Wir wollen deinesgleichen nicht haben."

„Hau ab, Granger", fauchte Potter, bevor er davon lief.

„Komm schon, Hermine." Draco griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. „Lass uns zum Mittagessen gehen."

„Das war wirklich nicht nett", murmelte Hermine, während sie sich neben Greg setzte und sich Kartoffelauflauf mit Hackfleisch auftat.

„Tja, wann war der Idiot jemals nett zu dir?", fragte Draco und sie zuckte die Achseln.

„Ich schätze, ich hatte einfach gehofft, dass er nach der ganzen Geschichte mit Sirius vor ein paar Jahren, ich weiß nicht, nicht mehr die ganze Zeit so ein Arsch wäre."

Draco schnaubte.

* * *

Professor McGonagall blickte auf Hermines Armband, das unter ihren zurückgeschobenen Ärmeln sichtbar war, und sagte: „Was für ein hübsches kleines Armband, Miss Granger. Wussten Sie, dass in den traditionellen reinblütigen Familien Dinge wie dieses als vor-Verlobungsgeschenke angesehen werden, die eine Übereinkunft zwischen Familien öffentlich festigen sollen?"

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal, unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Natürlich ist das hier nicht der Fall", fuhr Professor McGonagall mit einem Lächeln fort. „Mir ist nur aufgefallen, wie traditionell es wirkt. Haben Ihre Eltern es Ihnen geschenkt?"

Hermine lächelte ein langsames Lächeln, das stark an Dracos hinterhältiges Grinsen erinnerte. „Nein", sagte sie. „Draco Malfoy hat es mir gegeben."

McGonagall reagierte mit einer schnellen, überraschten Bewegung und sagte dann gütig, wenn auch etwas herablassend: „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie klug genug sind zu erkennen, dass die Malfoys Sie niemals akzeptieren würden, und Sie keinen Tricks unterliegen werden, mit denen der Junge Sie auszunutzen versuchen könnte, Miss Granger."

Hermine lächelte einfach weiter. „Und warum das, Professor? Was genau macht mich so inakzeptabel?"

McGonagalls Lächeln wurde dünner, aber ihre Stimme blieb gütig. „Sicher wissen Sie, dass einige der alten Familien noch an den Vorurteilen gegenüber Muggelstämmigen festhalten?"

„Das war mir aufgefallen, ja", sagte Hermine.

„Nun denn", sagte McGonagall. „Solange Sie sich Ihrer Position bewusst sind. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass Sie durch unrealistischen Erwartungen verletzt werden."

Hermine sah sie abschätzig an. „Bin ich mir. Danke für Ihre Sorge, Professor."

* * *

Daphne wartete bereits auf sie, als sie das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung betrat. „Ich muss ein Traumtagebuch führen", stöhnte sie. „ _Einen Monat_ lang. Sag mir noch mal, warum ich Wahrsagen gewählt habe?"

„Weil du dachtest, dass Runen zu schwer wäre?", fragte Hermine, als sie sich setzten.

„Wahrscheinlich", sagte Daphne mit theatralischem Seufzen und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Sobald die ganze Klasse sich hingesetzt hatte, lächelte Professor Umbridge. Mit einer mädchenhaften und überraschend hohen Stimme, wenn man ihr krötenartiges Aussehen betrachtete, sagte sie: „Guten Tag, Klasse."

Die vereinzelten halbherzigen Antworten gefielen ihr nicht, und sie zwitscherte: „Ich glaube, das können wir besser!" Die Schüler, die belustigte Blicke wechselten, erwiderten zusammen: „Guten Tag, Professor."

„Viel besser", sagte sie.

Hermine blickte Daphne an und beide Mädchen zuckten die Achseln. Bisher hatten sie einen geistesgestörten Irren, einen Werwolf, einen Betrüger und was auch immer Quirrell gewesen war als Lehrer dieses Unterrichts gehabt. Eine Frau, die zu glauben schien, dass sie sich im Kindergarten befanden, ergab in dem Zusammenhang beinahe Sinn.

Die Frau hielt eine ihrer langweiligen Reden, in der sie ihre Sorge darüber ausdrückte, dass ihre Ausbildung in dem Fach so lückenhaft war, und Hermine musste zugeben, dass die Frau, egal wie selbstgefällig und stumpfsinnig sie auch sein mochte, nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Natürlich war dies nicht das einzige Fach in Hogwarts, das man als schlecht gelehrt bezeichnen konnte. Hagrid, die Alkoholikerin in Wahrsagen… die Einstellungsstandards schienen ziemlich niedrig zu sein.

Zauberer hatten scheinbar nichts so Formelles wie „Lehrberechtigungen".

Hermines aufkommende Sympathie für die Ziele der Frau hörte aber auf, sobald sich herausstellte, dass ihre Methoden darin bestanden, sie leise aus dem wohl langweiligsten Buch über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste aller Zeiten lesen zu lassen. Hermine hatte das Buch bereits gelesen. Sie hatte Notizen gemacht und diese mit einigen Büchern verglichen, die sie von den Malfoys geliehen hatte und die sich eventuell weniger mit der Verteidigung als dem Angriff beschäftigten. Trotzdem, die Theorie war die Gleiche. Sie streckte ihren Arm in die Luft und ignorierte Theo, der zischte, sie solle damit aufhören.

Professor Umbridge schaffte es, sie siebenundzwanzig Minuten lang zu ignorieren, aber zuletzt sahen alle Slytherins sie offen an, und die Gryffindors taten es ihnen verstohlen gleich. Schließlich, als hätte sie die Hand gerade erst bemerkt, sagte Professor Umbridge: „Sie haben eine Frage, meine Liebe?"

„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Sie nicht vorhaben, praktische Übungen in den Lehrplan mit aufzunehmen", sagte Hermine.

„Du meine Güte, nein", erwiderte die Frau. „Miss… Granger, richtig?"

„Ja, Ma'am", sagte Hermine.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich von Ihrer Familie gehört habe", sagte Professor Umbridge mit übertrieben süßlicher Stimme. „Sind Sie die Erste, die nach Hogwarts geht?"

„Ich bin muggelstämmig, ja, wenn Sie das wissen wollen", sagte Hermine ebenfalls mit gutartiger Stimme, auch wenn einige andere Schüler aus ihrem Haus leise zischend Luft holten.

„Dann haben Sie nicht den passenden Kontext, der nötig ist, um den angemessenen Lehrplan in diesem Fach zu bestimmen, Miss Granger. Zauberer aus guten Familien, Zauberer, die sehr viel älter und cleverer sind als Sie, haben diese Methode entwickelt, damit Sie die magische Verteidigung in einer risikofreien Umgebung lernen können."

„Aber das ist Unsinn", stieß Harry Potter hervor. „Wenn wir angegriffen werden, dann wird das nicht ‚risikofrei' sein!"

„Meine Güte!" Professor Umbridges Stimme klang zu gleichen Teilen belegt und erfreut. „Sicher denken Sie nicht, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht angegriffen werden, mein liebes Kind?"

Parvati Patil hatte ihre Hand in der Luft.

„Ja, meine Liebe?" Professor Umbridge wandte sich ihr zu.

„Aber es gibt einen praktischen Teil bei unserer Z.A.G.-Prüfung. Werden wir im Unterricht nicht dafür üben?"

„Mit den richtigen Anweisungen bin ich sicher, dass Sie die Sprüche unter kontrollierten Examensbedingungen ausführen können werden", sagte Umbridge und schob den Einwand des Mädchens beiseite.

Hermine lehnte sich zurück und lächelte, als sich eine Spur der Rebellion durch das Klassenzimmer zog. Parvati, ein Mädchen, das sie schon lange für eine der vernünftigeren Gryffindors gehalten hatte, hatte das unkontroverse Problem mit den idiotischen Lehrmethoden angesprochen. Sie musste das nur noch weiterlaufen lassen, und mit genügend Briefen nach Hause, genügend Eltern, die sich darüber empörten, dass ihre Kinder nicht für die Z.A.G.s vorbereitet wurden, und dieser Unsinn von wegen ‚setzt euch hin und lest das ganze Jahr das Buch' würde vergessen sein.

Es sei denn Potter vermasselte es, indem er darauf bestand, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück sei. Es sei denn, der törichte, blinde, dumme Junge musste die Konfrontation politisieren.

Was er, natürlich, tat.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Voldemort unter kontrollierten Examensbedingungen bekämpfen werden", blaffte er.

„Oh, mein Lieber." Umbridges künstliches Lächeln maskierte eine unumstößliche Mauer. Jetzt würde sie sich niemals mehr geschlagen geben, dachte Hermine mit einem Seufzen. Potter hatte ja unbedingt den Dunklen Lord erwähnen müssen. „Ich weiß, dass Sie angelogen wurrden, Sie armer Junge, aber da draußen gibt es keine bösen Zauberer, die hinter Ihnen her sind. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass ein kluger Junge wie Sie so etwas glauben würde."

Hermine erkannte, dass der Kampf, praktische Übungen in den Unterricht der Frau einzuführen, gescheitert war, und verspottete stattdessen Potter. „Seine Kopfschmerzen verraten es ihm", flüsterte sie und erntete leises Gelächter.

„Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, Miss… Granger, richtig? Dann teilen Sie es bitte mit der ganzen Klasse."

Hermine lächelte. „Natürlich, Ma'am", sagte sie. „Potter glaubt, der Dunkle Lord sei zurück, weil seine Kopfschmerzen es ihm verraten." Sie hielt inne und sah den Jungen mit gespieltem Mitgefühl an. „Oder zumindest habe ich das im _Propheten_ gelesen."

„Du weißt, dass er zurück ist", sagte Potter und funkelte sie wütend an, aber sie lächelte nur regungslos zurück, während Draco lachte.

„Ich wünschte, meine Kopfschmerzen würden mir mehr verraten, als dass ich bald meine Tage bekomme", sagte Pansy.

„Zu viel Information", murmelte Weasley.

Pansy sah ihn mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an. „Oh, tut mir leid. Hat dir niemand erklärt, wo Babys herkommen, Weasley? Man sollte glauben, dass deine Mutter das inzwischen erledigt hätte, so viele Blagen wie sie hervorgebracht hat."

„Bietest du an, ihm eine Vorführung zu geben?", blaffte Dean Thomas und Pansy schnaubte.

„Ich würde einen dreckigen Blutsverräter wie Weasley nicht anfassen, selbst wenn er der letzte Zauberer auf Erden wäre."

Und damit geriet der Unterricht vollends außer Kontrolle. Bis Professor Umbridge wieder Ruhe in die Unordnung gebracht hatte, hatten sowohl Potter als auch Hermine Nachsitzen erhalten.

* * *

Als Hermine bei ihrem Nachsitzen ankam, sagte Umbridge mit ihrer honigsüßen Simme: „Sie werden einige Sätze für mich schreiben, meine Liebe."

Hermine nickte und schickte sich an, eine Feder aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen. „Oh nein, meine Liebe", sagte die Frau. „Ich habe eine spezielle Feder, die Sie benutzen werden."

Hermine nahm sie entgegen, sah sie an, und setzte sie dann schulterzucken auf dem Papier an. Als sie das Stechen auf ihrem Handrücken spürte und die rote ‚Tinte' ansah, legte sie die Feder hin. „Ich glaube, ich werde meine eigene benutzen", sagte sie.

„Nein, meine Liebe." Professor Umbridge lächelte sie an. „Sie werden meine verwenden."

„Ich denke nicht." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn Sie darauf beharren, dass ich eine Blutfeder verwenden soll, dann werde ich mich beschweren."

„Bei wem?", fragte Umbridge, noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem krötenhaften Gesicht. „Ihren Muggeleltern, meine Liebe?"

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf den Tisch vor sich, die Ärmel zurückgeschoben, sodass das Armband sichtbar war. „Nein", sagte sie und beobachtete das Gesicht der Frau genau. „Meine Eltern würden nicht wissen, wie man sich darüber beschwert, dass eine Lehrerin von Hogwarts ein illegales schwarzmagisches Artefakt als Strafe beim Nachsitzen verwendet; geschweige denn, was das ist."

„Ganz genau, würden sie nicht. Muggelstämmige gehören nicht hierher; ihr wisst nicht, wie ihr euch in unserer Welt zurecht finden sollt", sagte Umbridge. „Ihre Muggeleltern können Ihnen unmöglich helfen."

„Aber Narzissa Malfoy schon", sagte Hermine, ohne auf die unverhüllten Vorurteile zu reagieren.

Es entstand eine lange Pause, bevor Professor Umbridge – dieses Mal etwas vorsichtiger und ohne ihr Lächeln – sagte: „Wie würde ein Mädchen wie Sie Mrs. Malfoy kennen?"

„Oh, wussten Sie das nicht? Ich verbringe jedes Jahr einen Teil der Sommerferien bei ihnen. Narzissa hat mir gesagt, dass sie von mir als die Tochter denkt, die sie nie hatte." Hermine hob die Feder auf. „Wie viele Zeilen haben Sie gesagt sollte ich schreiben, Ma'am?"

* * *

„Sie hat versucht mich zu zwingen eine verfluchte _Blutfeder_ zu benutzen", sagte Hermine zu Theo. Die Gelassenheit, die sie für die Konfrontation mit der Frau aufgebracht hatte, war verflogen.

„Eine _was_?" Theo wirkte entsetzt und Draco griff nach ihrer Hand und betrachtete deren Rücken, um nach Verletzungen zu suchen. „Niemand hat die seit… seit dem Mittelalter eingesetzt, mindestens!"

„Ich weiß." Hermine fing an zu zittern. „Sie hat mir gerade heraus gesagt, dass ich zu niemandem gehen könnte, weil meine Eltern Muggel sind. Sie hat gesagt, ich gehöre nicht hierher, weil ich muggelstämmig bin."

„Diese _Bitch_ ", sagte Theo.

„Du hast keine Wunden", sagte Draco und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Was hast du getan?"

„Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich würde deiner Mutter schreiben", sagte Hermine und Theo nickte langsam.

„Das würde funktionieren", sagte er. „Du musst vorsichtig sein, Hermine. Sie ist…"

„Ist das die Einstellung des Ministeriums?", fragte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. „Dass Muggelstämmige… dass wir nicht _zählen_? Dass wir nicht _hergehören_? McGonagall hat mir gesagt, dass ich mir meiner _Position_ bewusst sein müsse. Dass ich keine _Erwartungen_ haben sollte."

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Draco und zog sie in seine Arme. „Aber es ist egal, was diese Arschlöcher denken. Nicht mehr lange."

„Was wenn… was wenn eure Seite das auch denkt?", flüsterte sie.

„Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass sie umdenken", sagte Theo.

* * *

[1] Eton Mess (Mess=Unordnung) ist ein ursprünglich englischer Nachtisch, für den Baiser, Erdbeeren und Schlagsahne vermischt werden. Gerade im Sommer übrigens sehr zu empfehlen (sagte sie Anfang November…).


	11. Jahr Fünf, Teil II

Als Hermine am Donnerstag bei ihrem Einzelunterricht in Zaubertränke erschien, war Snape über einen Stapel Aufsätze gebeugt und versah sie mit schnellen Kommentaren in seiner engen Handschrift. „Ich kann nicht ganz entscheiden", sagte er, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen sie zu begrüßen, „ob es mich mehr erschüttert, was für eine völlige Unwissenheit deine Schulgenossen zeigen, oder dass sie die allgemeine Rechtschreibung und Zeichensetzung so offensichtlich ignorieren. Sobald du deine Z.A.G.s bestanden hast, Miss Granger, habe ich fest vor, _dich_ diese verdammten Dinger korrigieren zu lassen."

Er schob den Stapel mit einem Seufzen von sich vor und sie sah schockiert, dass er eher erschöpft als gereizt wirkte. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?", fragte sie mit zögernder Stimme.

Er rieb sich den Kopf und lachte auf, bevor er sie anblickte. „Ich glaube, Miss Granger, dass du die erste Person sein könntest, die mich das in über zehn Jahren gefragt hat." Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er trauriger aus als sie ihn je gesehen hatte. „Wenn ich dir für deine Sorge auch dankbar bin, bist und bleibst du ein Kind, und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich auf die Sorgen der Kindheit konzentrieren, solange du es noch kannst."

„ _Worauf warten wir, versammelt auf dem Marktplatz_?", fragte sie und er nickte.

„Ja, aber die Barbaren stehen noch nicht ganz vor den Toren, Miss Granger, also hör auf meinen Rat und halte solange wie möglich an den kindlichen Dingen fest. Als Erwachsener nämlich kannst du dich auf einmal allein im dunklen Wald wiederfinden, den geraden Pfad vor langer Zeit verloren." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, als wolle er seine Gedanken daraus vertreiben, und sie betrachtete ihn besorgt, während er diesen Augenblick der Offenheit bei Seite schob. „Nachdem ich diese Aufsätze gelesen habe, werde ich es heute Nacht nicht ertragen können zuzusehen, wie du Zutaten zerstörst. Lass uns das fortwährende Problem deines Patronus angehen. Ich nehme an, du kannst noch immer keinen hervorbringen, obwohl du seit mehr als einem Jahr daran arbeitest?"

Sie grinste ihn an, erfreut, dass sie eine Chance bekam mit dem anzugeben, das sie sich nicht traute ihren Mitschülern vorzuführen; diesen Spruch zu beherrschen war wirklich ein wenig unausstehlich. Sie rief sich einen glücklichen Gedanken im Gedächtnis, rief: „ _Expecto Patronum_ ", und sah erfreut zu, wie ihr Patronus aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs hervorbrach, ein gleißendes Tier aus silbernem Licht.

Snape betrachtete es einen Moment lang. Der weiße Kater – auf jeden Fall zu groß, um eine Hauskatze zu sein, also vielleicht ein Schneeleopard? – war nicht ganz ausgewachsen, aber er saß da, die Pfoten noch zu groß für seinen Körper, und schlug nach einem Staubpartikel. Als er dabei nicht erwischte, wirkte er verlegen, leckte eine seiner riesigen Tatzen und strich über sein Ohr, als wäre nicht passiert.

„So sehr?", fragte er leise.

Sie gab nicht vor, seine Frage nicht zu verstehen. „Ja", sagte sie.

„Das Problem mit Kätzchen ist", sagte er und betrachtete sie, wie sie ihren Patronus ansah, „egal wie niedlich sie sein mögen, sie werden zu tödlichen Raubtieren, wenn sie groß sind."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Ich habe seinen Vater getroffen."

„Ja, ich schätze das hast du." Snape schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann hinzu: „Raubtiere töten Dinge, Miss Granger."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie erneut, ihre Stimme leise.

Snape nickte. Er ahnte, dass sie das tat.

„Ich muss dir gratulieren", sagte er endlich. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Miss Granger. Einen gestaltlichen Patronus im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren hervorzubringen ist eine bemerkenswerte Leistung." Er war einen eher verzweifelten Blick auf die Aufsätze. Eine brillante Schülerin in einem Meer des Mittelmaßes ließ die anderen nur noch begriffsstutziger wirken.

„Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, Sir, dann könnte ich vielleicht die Fehler in den Aufsätzen der Erst- und Zweitklässler für mein Tutorium heute berichtigen? Solche Grundlagen zu wiederholen könnte mir helfen?"

Er betrachtete ihren bedächtig unaufrichtigen Gesichtsausdruck. Freundlichkeit war nichts, das er erwartete, von niemanden, und bestimmt nicht von einem der verdammten Schüler, die er misshandelte.

Er reichte ihr einen Stapel Pergamente über die Wirkung von Diptam. „Versuch nicht vor Schreck in Ohnmacht zu fallen, sollte einer von ihnen mehr enthalten als sinnloses Geschwafel ohne Struktur oder eine logische Anordnung der Ideen."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie nicht so schlimm sein können."

Sie waren es.

* * *

Als sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte, war Blaise von allen Jungen in ihrem Jahrgang und noch einigen weiteren umrundet. Im Vorbeigehen hörte sie: „… und dann haben die Drillinge und ich…", und sie hielt inne, um ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue anzusehen.

„Was?", sagte er und unterbrach seine Geschichte angesichts ihres Gesichtsausdruckes. „Das war, bevor ich Luna getroffen habe."

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer fort.

„Erzählt Blaise immer noch die Geschichte über die italienischen Drillinge?", fragte Daphne.

„Ich…" Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Jungs", sagte sie schließlich in einem abgrundtief angewiderten Tonfall.

* * *

„Ich mag die neue Lehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", sagte Draco laut, während er gegen das Schulgebäude lehnte. Er stand auf lässige Art da, von der er nie zugeben würde sie zu Hause geübt zu haben, und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, die ihm kunstvoll (noch eine Sache, von der er nie zugeben würde, sie geübt zu haben) in die Augen fielen.

Hermine, die an einem Tisch nahe der Wand saß und ihre Runenhausaufgaben vor sich ausgebreitet hatte, war zu tief in ihre Arbeit vertieft, um seine Haltung zu bewundern, aber mehrere andere Mädchen lächelten ihm zu, während sie vorbeigingen, sodass seine Mühen nicht völlig umsonst waren. „Hmm", sagte sie nur. „Was hat sie im Unterricht behandelt?"

„Bowltruckle", sagte Draco gedehnt. Hermine sah hoch und erkannte, wem diese Darbietung galt. Potter und Weasley befanden sich im Schulhof und wirkten fuchsteufelswild. „Ich habe mit Vater geredet, Hermine, und ich schätze, das Ministerium ist wirklich entschlossen, endlich den ungenügenden Unterricht an dieser Schule zu beseitigen."

„Das ist gut", sagte Hermine mit einem Finger auf einer Rune in ihrem Buch, während sie das Wörterbuch durchblätterte, um ihre Übersetzung zu finden. „Hagrid war schon in unserem ersten Schuljahr eine Katastrophe, als er noch nur ein Wildhüter war. Aber du kennst meine Meinung."

„Niemand wird je ein so guter Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe sein wie Hagrid", sagte Potter laut, und einige Schüler auf dem Hof schnaubten; jeder, der die Stunde über Bowltruckle erlebt hatte, wusste, dass Professor Raue-Pritsche eindeutig die bessere Lehrerin war.

Lavender Brown, eine von Potters Mitgryffindors, grinste den Jungen sogar hämisch an. „Sagt der Junge, der glaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord hinter ihm her ist."

„Er ist verrückt", stimmte Parvati Patil und die beiden Mädchen marschierten an Potter vorbei ins Schloss hinein.

Greg setzte sich neben Hermine. „Hast du den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke fertig?", fragte er.

Seufzend zog sie ihn aus ihrer Tasche und reichte ihn weiter.

„Hey", warf Draco ein, als er von seiner Mission, Harry Potter zu verärgern, abgelenkt wurde. „Du hast _mich_ nicht abschreiben lassen."

„Sie gibt mir Nachhilfe", sagte Greg mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Nicht fair", sagte Draco und Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du würdest wollten, dass er berechtigt ist Quidditch zu spielen", sagte sie und Draco verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und starrte sie mit hervor geschobener Unterlippe an. „Und du bist süß, wenn du schmollst", fügte sie hinzu.

Er rutschte hinter ihr auf die Bank und schlang seinen Arm um sie. „Wie lange wirst du noch an Runen sitzen?", fragte er sie und sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an seine Schulter.

„Eine Weile", gab sie zu und er seufzte.

* * *

Greg bestand darauf, dass sie den Slytherins am Samstagnachmittag beim Quidditchfeld Gesellschaft leistete. „Du _weißt_ , wie sehr du Quidditch liebst", sagte er und sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, das weiß ich, und du auch, weshalb ich wissen möchte, warum du mich dorthin schleifen willst, obwohl noch nicht mal ein Spiel ist."

„Du möchtest es nicht wirklich wissen", sagte Vincent. „Aber wenn wir dich nicht mitnehmen, könntest du sauer werden, und wir beide müssen Zaubertränke bestehen, also darfst du _nicht_ sauer auf uns werden."

„Außerdem", sagte Draco grinsend, „wird es lustig werden."

„Du… Ihr habt alle vor, Potter etwas anzutun, oder?", grollte Hermine, während die anderen sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und nach draußen zum Feld bugsierten.

„Wir werden kein einziges der Haare auf seinem Kopf krümmen", versprach Draco und nachdem sie sich auf einige Bänke gesetzt hatten und er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, sahen sie zu, wie die Gryffindormannschaft auf das Feld lief.

„Hübscher Besen", rief Draco und warf Hermine einen finsteren Blick zu, als sie kicherte. „Hat deine Mutter einen Flugzauber auf einen alten Mopp aus eurer Hütte gelegt?", fügte er hinzu und die ganze Gruppe fing zu lachen an, auch wenn es eher darüber war, wie Hermine sich über Draco amüsierte, als über Ron Weasleys Besen.

Die Gryffindors begannen damit, einen Ball vom einen Spieler zum nächsten zu werden, und Hermine sah zu, wie Weasley ihn wieder und wieder fallen ließ, begleitet von immer lauter werdenden, heulenden Gelächter ihrer Freunde. „Wie ist er überhaupt in die Mannschaft gekommen?", fragte sie laut. „Hat sein Vater einen Skandal über die Mutter des Kapitäns vertuscht oder so was?"

„Irgendwelche Nachrichten von deiner Narbe, Potter?", rief Draco. „Vielleicht ein paar Quidditchtipps, die du an Weasley weiter geben könntest?"

Hermine lachte, denn die Gryffindors vergaben mehr und mehr Bälle in was nur eine leichte Aufwärmübung hätte sein sollen. „Wir werden sie _fertig_ machen dieses Jahr", gluckste sie und Greg lachte erfreut über ihren Enthusiasmus. „Das könnte dieses Jahr sogar _Spaß_ machen."

Als eine der Jägerinnen wegen ihrer unaufhörlich blutenden Nase zum Krankenflügel gehen musste, waren alle Zuschauer aus Slytherin längst dazu übergegangen, „Gryffindors, Flaschen vor! Gryffindor, Flaschen vor!" zu skandieren.

„Wir", sagte Hermine auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, „sind ganz schöne Mistkerle, das ist euch klar?"

„Jep", sagte Greg fröhlich. „Kann ich jetzt den Rest von deinem Ausatz für Zaubertränke abschreiben?"

* * *

Draco schob Theo einen Brief von zu Hause zu, der ihn zu lesen anfing. Hermine lehnte sich herüber und las mit.

 _Mein teurer Sohn,_

 _ich bin erfreut von deinen Lehrern zu hören, dass du dich dieses Jahr gut machst. Insbesondere Professor Snape hat deinen bisherigen Eifer gelobt, und obwohl ich weiß, dass er dein Pate ist, so bin ich doch sicher, dass er nicht zögern würde mir mitzuteilen, wenn du dich nicht auf deine zukünftigen Aufgaben vorbereiten würdest._

 _Ich wollte dir aber nicht nur gratulieren, sondern dir einen kleinen Ratschlag mitgeben. Als dein Vater Anfang dieser Woche im Ministerium war, hat der Minister ein paar Informationsbrocken fallen gelassen. Es wird in Hogwarts bald zu Veränderungen kommen, angetrieben vom Ministerium, und es würde sich ziemen, dass du diese Veränderungen verfechtest. Der Feind unseres Feindes ist schließlich unser Freund, und nur ein Tor kämpft einen Krieg an zwei Fronten._

 _Liebe Grüße an Hermine. Ich freue mich darauf, sie während der Weihnachtsferien zu sehen, und hoffe, dass der Rest deiner Freunde uns ebenfalls besuchen können wird. Einigen Leuten mag es schwer fallen, mehr als ihre Abstammung zu sehen, aber bezweifle niemals, dass dein Vater und ich nicht so eingeschränkt sind, und dass jene, die eine der unseren zu verunglimpfen suchen, es am Ende bereuen werden._

 _Deine dich liebende Mutter_

„Für deine Mutter war das direkt", sagte Theo und reichte die Nachricht zurück. „Ich nehme an, dass wir fürs Erste tun sollen, was Umbridge will?"

„Sie hetzen das Ministerium und Hogwarts gegen einander auf", flüsterte Hermine beeindruckt.

„Sie?", fragte Draco und sie legte ihre Hand wie beiläufig auf ihren Unterarm, bevor sie sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Glaubst du, dass es funktionieren wird?", fragte Theo und Hermine zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass mir die Vorstellung gefällt, vor Umbridge zu katzbuckeln", sagte sie, „aber…"

„Wenn sie die verdammte Feder nochmal rausholt, kannst du ihr erzählen, wo sie sie sich hinstecken kann", murmelte Draco und sie lachte.

„Ich schätze, sie und ich müssen einfach eine Waffenruhe einberufen. Ich werde sie nicht herausfordern und sie wird keine Gesetze brechen, um mich zu bestrafen. Aber sei… sei einfach vorsichtig." Sie blickte Draco an, der das Gesicht verzog. „Ich meine es ernst, du impulsiver Kerl. Halt dich zurück und schleim dich bei ihr ein. Sie hat es auf Potter abgesehen, also sollte das für dich ein Leichtes sein, aber sie ist eine -"

„Wenn sie auf dich losgeht, ist sie tot", sagte Draco stur.

Hermine berührte die Nachricht seiner Mutter. „Eines Tages. Aber bis dahin… Ich gehe ihr aus dem Weg und du schleimst dich ein, okay?"

Draco sandte ihr sein schlangengleich-fieses Lächeln. „Das kann ich tun."

* * *

Hermine begegnete Potter auf dem Flur und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die entzündeten roten Male auf seinem Handrücken. Sie zischte und griff danach. Bevor er seine Hand wieder zurückziehen konnte, erkannte sie die Worte ‚Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen' darauf geschrieben.

„Nachsitzen bei Umbridge", sagte sie, „du hast _es getan_? Bist du ein kompletter Vollidiot? Was zur Hölle stimmt denn nicht mit dir?"

Er zog seinen Ärmel zurück über seine Hand. „Verdammt, was weißt du schon, Granger?"

„Ich weiß genug um mich verdammt noch mal zu weigern, mich von dieser Kuh foltern zu lassen", blaffte sie. Sie hockte sich auf den Boden und durchwühlte ihre Tasche, um schließlich ein Fläschchen Diptam hervor zu ziehen. „Hier. Nimm das. Es wird die Schmerzen mildern und die Narbenbildung verringern."

Er nahm es nicht an und sie hielt es ihm vor die Nase. „Ich versuche nicht, dir noch mehr weh zu tu, Loser. Es ist Diptam."

„Warum schleppst du das einfach so mit dir herum?", fragte er und nahm es noch immer nicht.

„Ich bin mit Greg befreundet", sagte sie kurz ab. „Und Vincent. Die Idioten holen sich andauernd irgendwelche Kratzer. Und ich habe extra Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Ich komme da dran."

Er nahm das Fläschchen widerwillig und ließ es in seine Tasche gleiten. „Ich wünschte, ich würde dich verstehen", murmelte er. „Du bist gehässig und schrecklich und dann drehst du dich um und tust solche Dinge."

„Du schuldest mir was, Potter", sagte sie nur und schwang die Tasche wieder über ihre Schulter. „Eines Tages könnte ich darauf zurückkommen."

* * *

Sie erkannten, wovon Narzissa Malfoy geredet hatte, als am nächsten Tag der Prophet erschien. Der Zaubereiminister hatte Dolores Umbridge zur ‚Großinquisitorin' ernannt, die das Recht hatte, die Lehrer zu begutachten. Lucius wurde mit der Aussage zitiert, dass er es beruhigend fand, dass das Ministerium die Kontrolle der Schule verstärkte.

„Also", sagte Theo, legte die Zeitung hin und blickte Hermine an. „Es fängt an. Diese Frau hat wirklich ein Faible für das Mittelalter. Ich meine, ‚Inquisitorin'?"

„Nicht besonders subtil", sagte sie und sah die Zeitung stirnrunzelnd an, bevor sie zu grinsen und dann zu kichern begann und ihre Hände vor den Mund hielt, als könne sie so ihre Heiterkeit zurück halten.

„Was?", fragte Draco und starrte sie an.

„Wartet bis sie Snape inspiziert", sagte sie und sie alle grinsten breit, während Hermine seine Stimme nachahmte, „‚Wenn Sie fertig sind mit Ihren geistlosen Bemerkungen, Dolores, dann würde ich gerne anfangen, diese Maden zu lehren'."

Blaise stieg ein. „‚Sicher nennen Sie ihre Schüler nicht Maden, Professor?'"

„‚Ich habe über das Thema der heutigen Stunde geredet, Dolores, was Sie, wenn Sie die Texte, die ich Ihnen zur Vorbereitung geschickt habe, um den leisesten Hauch einer Chance zu haben, meinem Unterricht zu folgen, gelesen hätten, gewusst hätten. Ich sehe, dass Schüler nicht die einzigen Menschen in diesem Raum sind, die es einfach nicht schaffen, einfachen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.'"

Greg hob seine Bücher auf und sagte: „Nun, vielleicht wird sie heute da sein. Wir haben eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke."

Dolores Umbridge aber inspizierte ihren Zaubertränke-Unterricht an diesem Tag nicht. Stattdessen gab Snape ihnen ihre Aufsätze über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein zurück.

„Ich habe sie benoten, als seien sie eure Z.A.G.-Arbeiten", sagte er und sah sie der Reihe nach an, als wolle er sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machen, verächtlich zu wirken. „Die meisten von euch werden von euren ungenügenden Noten wahrscheinlich unschön überrascht werden, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären kann warum, da eure Inkompetenz euch nicht neu sein sollte. Dennoch, wenn ihre es nicht schaffen könnt, eure Leistungen zu verbessern, dann werde ich denjenigen Stafarbeiten erteilen, die für ihre Aufsätze ein 'S' bekommen. Vielleicht wird euch das anspornen."

„Jemand hat ein 'S' bekommen?", sagte Draco. „Wow."

„Miss Granger, ich würde mir wünschen, dass du versuchst an deiner Tendenz zu exzessiven Wortschwallen zu arbeiten", sagte Snape, als er ihr ihren Aufsatz zurückgab. „Du musst nicht immer das längst mögliche Synonym verwenden, und Knappheit ist nicht dein Feind. Auch wenn ich beeindruckt war, dass du es geschafft hast, einen fünfzehn zeiligen Satz zu schreiben, der technisch gesehen nicht nur eine Aneinanderreihung von Hauptsätzen war, solltest du es noch einmal tun, dann werde ich dir Punkte dafür abziehen, nur weil du mich irritierst."

Weasley kicherte hämisch du Snape gab dem Jungen seinen eigenen Aufsatz, das rote ‚P' deutlich zu erkennen. „Oh, Mr. Weasley, wenn deine Probleme doch nur so einfach zu beheben wären, wie zu viele Worte zu kennen und eine Vorliebe für Nebensätze zu haben." Weasley stopfte das Pergament in seine Tasche, ohne es anzusehen.

„Ich würde denken, dass Weasley in allen Nebensachen gut wäre", kommentierte Draco spöttisch und Weasley lief rot an und schaute ihn finster an.

„Gut gemacht, Mr. Goyle", sagte Snape und Greg seufzte erleichtert über sein ‚Annehmbar'. „Ich war erfreut zu sehen, dass du Miss Grangers bedauerliche Tendenz zu Langatmigkeit auf eine vernünftige Länge gekürzt hast. Wenn du dir einfach nur merken kannst, was du schreibst, wirst du deine Z.A.G.s bestehen." Snape reichte Harry Potter dessen Pergament. „Leider wird dieses glückliche Schicksal nicht auf uns alle warten."

* * *

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bestand wieder einmal darin, den langweiligen Text zu lesen und Harry Potter dabei zuzusehen, wie er auf der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords beharrte und sich so erneut Nachsitzen einhandelte.

„Du bist ein Idiot", zischte Hermine ihm nach der Stunde zu. „Es ist, als ob du unbedingt ein Märtyrer sein willst oder sowas."

Draco blickte Potter finster nach, während dieser davon stapfte, und Hermine seufzte. „Sei nicht so eifersüchtig", sagte sie. Draco schlang seinen Arm um sie und grummelte etwas, das ‚nicht eifersüchtig' oder ‚dämlicher Potter' hätte heißen mögen, aber sie ignorierte es und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du weißt, dass ich dich lächerlich gern habe", sagte sie und er schnaubte leise aber hörte zu grollen auf.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum zog sie ihr Lehrbuch für Verteidigung heraus und starrte es eine Weile an, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

„Du denkst nach", sagte Theo, der sie vom Sofa aus beobachtete.

„Ich will meinen Z.A.G. in Verteidigung bestehen", sagte sie das Buch in der Hand wiegend, „und ich kann nicht erkennen, wie mich der Unterricht dahin bringen soll." Sie setzte sich neben Theo und Draco ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte sich gegen ihre Beine. Nachdem sie das Buch zur Seite gelegt hatte, strich sie gedankenverloren mit den Fingern durch seine Haare. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte sie sehr leise: „ _Will_ das Ministerium nicht, dass wir Verteidigung lernen? Will… wenn ich Dracos Mutter fragen würde, würde sie mir sagen, dass es eine gute Wahl ist, Verteidigung nicht zu lernen?"

„Das Ministerium… Ich denke ja", sagte Theo, seine Stimme noch leiser als ihre. „Ich glaube, sie sehen diese Schule als einen… als die andere Seite, und sie wollen nicht, dass diese Seite zu gut bewaffnet ist."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie. „Und?"

„Ich glaube Dracos Mutter würde sagen, dass man nie zu viel wissen kann", sagte Theo und Hermine nickte mit nachdenklich zusammen gekniffenen Augen.

„Erinnerst du dich, dass du gesagt hast, du würdest den Patronuszauber mit mir lernen?", fragte Hermine und Theo schnaubte.

„Du meinst vor Ewigkeiten mal? Wir können das unmöglich lernen, Hermine. Ich habe ihn nachgeschlagen. Die meisten erwachsenen Zauberer schaffen den nicht."

„Oh, wirklich?" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und grinste ihn überlegen an, auch wenn er bemerkte, dass ihr Grinsen ein leichtes Zögern verbarg.

„Das hast du nicht", flüsterte er. „Zeig es mir."

„ _Expecto Patronum_ ", sagte sie mit leiser aber fester Stimme, und ihr jugendlicher Schneeleopard sprang aus ihrem Zauberstab und eine silbern leuchtende Spur hinter sich herziehend streunte er auf seinen großen Pfoten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Jeder Schüler im Raum, angefangen bei den Erstklässlern, drehte sich um, um die Gestalt zu betrachten, bis sie eine imaginäre Fliege durch eine Wand jagte und verschwand.

„Ich denke", sagte Hermine, „wir sollten eine Lerngruppe gründen, um unsere Z.A.G.s zu bestehen."

„Ich will wissen, wie man _das_ macht", sagte ein Siebtklässler und zeigte auf die Stelle, an der der Patronus verschwunden war.

„Ja", sagte eine Viertklässlerin. „Das war beeindruckend."

Pansy hatte den Patronus mit einem schmollenden Stirnrunzeln beobachtet.

„Ich habe mehr als ein Jahr dafür gebraucht", gab Hermine zu. „Ich meine, es ist nicht wie eine Feder schweben zu lassen, das man sofort lernen kann."

„Ich hab lange gebraucht, um die Feder zum Schweben zu kriegen", murmelte Greg.

„Trotzdem", sagte Theo, „ganz abgesehen vom Patronuszauber finde ich, dass du recht hast. Ich glaube, wir sollten eine Gruppe gründen, um die Dinge zu üben, die wir können müssen, um die Verteidigungsprüfungen zu bestehen."

Daphne hustete laut und sie alle sahen sie an. „Ich finde nicht, dass wir nur Verteidigung lernen sollten."

Die gesamte Bevölkerung des Gemeinschaftsraums, die durch den Patronus aufmerksam geworden waren, versammelte sich um die Couch, auf der Hermine saß. „Sie hat recht", sagte Millie.

„Wer von beiden?", fragte ein Drittklässler.

„Beide", sagte eine Sechstklässlerin. „Diese Umbridge wird euch nicht durch eure Z.A.G.s bringen. Und…" Sie sahen sich alle gegenseitig an, ein ganzer Raum voller Schüler, die sich durch Blicke verständigten.

„Keine Unverzeihlichen, natürlich", sagte Hermine, Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und irgendwer sagte: „Naja, natürlich nicht die."

„Wir brauchen einen Namen", sagte Daphne und wurde rot, als Hermine sie ansah. „Namen sind wichtig", murmelte sie. „Außerdem wäre es hilfreich zu sagen, ‚wir haben ein Treffen von' was auch immer und tatsächlich einen Namen zu benutzen, als es ‚ihr wisst schon, die Sache' zu nennen."

„'Lerngruppe der Dunklen Künste' ist wahrscheinlich nichts, das wir öffentlich ans Schwarze Brett hängen wollen", sagte Pansy mit einem Schnauben.

„'Slytherins Gruppe der Dunklen Künste'", scherzte jemand, und von da wurden die Vorschläge immer unpassender und offensichtlicher, bis Blaise sagte: „Delle arti."

Hermine blickte ihn an und er zuckte die Schultern. „Von den Künsten", sagte er, „auf Italienisch."

„Alle dafür?", fragte Hermine und ein zustimmendes Gemurmel bestätigte die Entscheidung.

„Nur Slytherins?", fragte jemand und Blaise hüstelte leise.

„Was?", fragte Theo.

„Ich würde Luna gern mit einschließen", sagte er leise.

„Sie ist keine von uns", widersprach Draco.

„Das wird sie sein", sagte Blaise. „Sie ist… fast eine Ausgestoßene in ihrem eigenen Haus und -"

Mehrere der versammelten Schüler gaben ein angewidertes Geräusch von sich.

„Ich weiß", sagte Blaise grimmig. „Sie stehlen ihre Sachen, machen sich über sie lustig. Sie muss mit ihren Schuhen an den Füßen schlafen oder sie verschwinden. Es ist…"

„Ihr eigenes _Haus_?", fragte jemand fassungslos. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie komisch ist, aber…"

„Ich weiß", sagte er erneut.

„Trotzdem." Theo klang besorgt. „Es ist das eine, wenn du sie einfach so herbringst; sie ist deine Freundin und niemand wird etwas dagegen sagen. Aber, Blaise, eine Lerngruppe der Dunklen Künste… das ist… das ist kein Geheimnis, das du ihr einfach anvertrauen kannst, nur weil sie vernarrt in dich ist."

„Ein Vertrag", sagte Hermine und alle drehten sich zu ihr um. „Wir unterschreiben alle einen magischen Vertrag mit einem eingebauten Fluch, der uns zur Geheimhaltung verpflichtet."

„Das würde mir ein besseres Gefühl geben", gab Draco zu. „Es ist nicht so, als würde ich deine Freundin nicht mögen, Blaise. Ich meine, ich verstehe sie nicht im Geringsten, und ich glaube, sie könnte etwas beschränkt sein, aber sie ist ganz nett, es ist nur…"

„Sie ist keine Slytherin", sagte Blaise, sein Tonfall halb resigniert, halb beschützend. „Ich verstehe."

Hermine drückte sich vom Sofa auf und umarmte den Jungen. „Weiß sie, was für ein Glück sie hat, dass sie dich hat?", fragte sie und er zuckte verlegen die Schultern.

„Wer weiß", sagte er. „Ich weiß, dass ich Glück habe, dass ich sie habe."

* * *

Ihre nächste Stunde Zaubertränke wurde inspiziert. Hermine schlüpfte auf ihren Stuhl neben Greg und sah mit einem ergebenen Seufzen zu, wie Draco versuchte Potter auf die Palme zu bringen. „Muss er sich immer über den Loser lustig machen?", murmelte sie Greg zu, der lachte.

„Je mehr du Potter verteidigst, desto mehr wird Draco versuchen, ihn wie einen Idioten dastehen zu lassen; das ist dir bewusst, oder?"

Hermine machte ein frustriertes Geräusch, gerade als Draco, in einer Stimme, die durch den ganzen Raum hallte, während sie darauf warteten, dass Snape auftauchte, sagte: „Ich frage mich, wie lange es dauern wird, bevor jemand Potter für eine Untersuchung ins St. Mungo karrt? Ich meine, er ist nicht ganz bei sich. Ich bin nicht wirklich ganz zuversichtlich, dass er nicht eines Tages ausrasten wird und ein Buch für einen Schwarzmagier halten wird. Vater hat mir erzählt, dass sie eine spezielle Station für Leute haben, deren Verstand von Magie zerstört wurde." Dracos fieser Tonfall nahm gekünstelte Besorgnis an. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen über den Jungen, der lebt. Was für ein Opfer er gebracht hat. Er sollte wirklich die beste verfügbare Pflege bekommen, meint ihr nicht?"

Neville Longbottom stürzte sich von seinem Platz auf Draco, der vor Schock zurückschreckte und dann lachte, als Potter Longbottom zurückhielt. „Nicht, Neville", zischte Potter. „Das ist, was er will."

Neville zerrte weiter an Potters Armen, um zu Draco zu gelangen, und Greg stand auf und ging wie beiläufig hinüber zu der zappelnden Gestalt. Vincent tat es ihm gleich. Hermine bedeckte ihr Gesicht und zog den Kopf ein, als sie auf das fast unausweichliche Blutbad wartete, während Neville kaum verständliche Worte ausstieß. „Nicht lustig", keuchte er, und „Du _Bastard_ ", gerade als Snape in das Klassenzimmer kam.

„Schlägerei, Longbottom? Potter?" Snape wirkte beinahe erfreut. „Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Lass den Jungen los, Potter, sofort, oder du wirst mal wieder Kessel für mich polieren."

Harry Potter tat wie geheißen, und Neville blieb nach Luft ringend stehend und starrte Draco weiter voller Abscheu an.

„Hinsetzen", sagte Snape. „Mr. Goyle, du ebenfalls. Auf eure Plätze _. Jetzt."_

Hermine zog ihre Bücher hervor und bereitete ihre Sachen vor, als Professor Umbridge in den Raum kam. Sie trug einen ihrer bemerkenswert unvorteilhaften pinken Blazer, an den sie eine Emaille-Brosche in Form eines Kätzchens gepinnt hatte. Sie hielt ein Klemmbrett in den Händen und lächelte die Klasse an; eine gekünstelte Grimasse, die wirkte, als hätte sie zu viel Süßes gegessen und der Zucker würde ihren Mund verzerren. Daphne drehte sich um und nahm Blickkontakt zu Hermine auf, und beide Mädchen sahen erwartungsvoll von Snape zu Umbridge.

„Wie ihr sehen könnte, hat Dolores Umbridge sich dazu bewogen, uns heute mit ihrer Gegenwart zu beglücken", sagte Snape. „Ich würde euch bitten, dass ihr ihr eure beste Leistung zeigt, aber ich schätze, das würde dazu führen, dass sie sich in ihr Büro zurückziehen und stundenlang darüber schluchzen würde, wie sehr die Lehrpläne in Hogwarts wegen eurer Unfähigkeit leiden mussten, darum werde ich nur darum bitten, dass ihr heute nichts explodieren lasst. Longbottom."

„Ja, Sir", sagte der Junge, noch immer rot von der Auseinandersetzung.

„Hol deine Sachen heraus, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Snape und Neville gehorchte, wobei er nur sein Buch und das nur einmal fallen ließ.

„Ihr werdet heute an euren Stärkungstränken weiter arbeiten", fuhr Snape fort, und Hermine schickte Greg mit einem Nicken, um ihren Kessel zu holen, und fing an, die benötigten Zutaten zusammen zu sammeln. Während sie das Salamanderblut abmaß und in den Kessel gab, sah sie zu, wie Umbridge Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett machte. Nach etwa dreißig Minuten stand die Frau auf und ging zu Snape, der über Dean Thomas' Kessel gebeugt war und betonte, wie wichtig es war die richtige Zutat zu verwenden, und nicht nur eine mit der richtigen Farbe.

„Diese Klasse scheint mir recht fortgeschritten", fing Umbridge an, aber Snape unterbrach sie, ohne aufzusehen.

„Sie irren sich. Ich würde von einer Gruppe Fünftklässler normalerweise erwarten, dass sie sehr viel erfolgreicher wäre, als diese Gruppe es gewesen ist. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass weder Sie noch das Ministerium wollen würden, dass ich meinen Kurs verwässere, nur weil Berühmtheiten wie Harry Potter nicht mithalten können. Oder, Ma'am, machen Sie es sich zur Gewohnheit, Ausnahmen für Berühmtheiten zu machen?"

„Ich bin überrascht", sagte sie trällernd, „dass Sie mit ihnen an Stärkungstränken arbeiten. Vielleicht würde das Ministerium es vorziehen, diese von Ihrem Lehrplan zu entfernen."

Snape richtete sich auf und sah die Frau an. Sein Blick verharrte einen Moment lang auf der Kätzchenbrosche und sein Mund verzog sich höhnisch. „Sollte das Ministerium diesen Trank vom Lehrplan streichen wollen, dann sollte er nicht auf der Liste der Dinge stehen, die die Schüler für ihre Z.A.G.-Prüfungen wissen sollen, Ms. Umbridge. Auch im Angesicht von Uneinsichtigkeit und unablässiger Idiotie behandle ich zumindest doch alle Themen dieser Prüfung."

Sie machte eine Notiz.

„Wie lange unterrichten Sie schon hier?", fragte sie.

„Vierzehn Jahre", sagte er vollkommen ausdruckslos. Hermine fügte die nächste Zutat vorsichtig hinzu und begann, den Trank umzurühren, wobei sie Gregs Hand zur Seite stieß, als er zu helfen versuchte.

„Sie haben sich zuerst um die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beworben?", fragte Umbridge und Snape nickte. „Aber Sie haben sie nicht bekommen?"

„Offensichtlich", sagte der Mann. „Stellen Sie immer unnötige Fragen?"

„Nun", sagte Umbridge, „ich finde es angesichts Ihrer Vorgeschichte nur ganz… faszinierend… dass Sie diese spezielle Stelle wollen würden."

„Schlichte Gemüter sind leicht zu unterhalten", sagte Snape. „Wenn Sie dann damit fertig wären, mich über Dumbledores Entscheidungen auszufragen, würde ich mich gerne wieder dem Unterrichten zuwenden."

Umbridge lächelte süßlich, bevor sie sich an Pansy wandte und ihre eine Frage über den Unterricht stellte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Snape Verteidigung haben wollte", sagte Hermine zu Greg. „Anders herum", fügte sie hinzu, als er in die falsche Richtung zu rühren begann.

„Er hat sich jedes Jahr dafür beworben", antwortete Greg. „Bekommt sie natürlich nie."

Hermine kratzte sich mit einem fragenden Blick über den Unterarm und Greg nickte.

„Also haben wir stattdessen Unfähigkeit bekommen, einen Verrückten, und diese Frau", murmelte Hermine.

„Ehemalige… du weißt schon… werden an vielen Orten nicht angestellt", flüsterte Greg leise.

„Diskriminierung", blaffte Hermine und füllte ihre Probe in ein Fläschchen. „Es ist nicht richtig." Sie sah zu, wie Umbridge Pansy befragte, und überlegte, wie viel sie von Verteidigung wissen würde, wenn sie einen konsistent kompetenten Lehrer gehabt hätte, und versuchte, die Bitterkeit herunter zu schlucken. Niemand würde auf ihre Meinung darüber, wie die Schule geleitet werden sollte, hören, und sie wusste besser, als dass sie erwarten würde, dass jemand außerhalb von Slytherin sich um die Jobprobleme eines angeblichen ehemaligen Todessers scheren würde, selbst wenn es der beste Lehrer war, den sie besaß.

Nicht der netteste, vielleicht. Aber der beste. Der, dem sie vertraute.

* * *

Für ihr erstes Treffen der DA schoben sie die Möbel aus der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraumes, nachdem jeder das Pergament unterschrieben hatte, das sie alle zur Geheimhaltung zwang, inklusive Luna, die beim Unterschreiben gesagt hatte: „Das ist ein hübscher Fluch, den du da eingearbeitet hast, Hermine."

Mehrere Leute warfen ihr daraufhin einen Blick zu, aber sie betrachtete bereits die Decke und lehnte an Blaise, der eitel zufrieden schien, dass sie so aufmerksam war.

Sie fingen mit _Expelliarmus_ an. „Ich weiß, er ist einfach", sagte Hermine leicht entschuldigend, „aber ich glaube, dass etwas Simples gut ausgeführt besser funktioniert als etwas Kompliziertes, das euch nicht gelingt, wenn ihr nervös seid."

Das Wissen, dass sie daran arbeiteten, Verteidigung zu lernen, und an den Fluch, den sie in das Pergament eingebettet hatte, führte dazu, dass Hermine sich besser fühlte, während sie in den sinnlosen Unterrichtsstunden mit Umbridge saß. Sie lächelte die Frau ausdrucklos an und dachte darüber nach, wie man die Theorie in dem Buch vor ihr am besten in die Praxis übersetzte. Daphne besorgte Kopien der Prüfungen der letzten zehn Jahre („Fragt nicht", sagte sie, und niemand tat es.) und sie verglichen, welches die üblichsten praktischen Aufgaben waren, die von den Schülern gefordert wurden, und lernten sie dann in dieser Reihenfolge.

Eines nachts, nachdem sie die Möbel wieder gerade gerückt hatten und Hermine mit Draco zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa saß, ihre Augen geschlossen während er ihre Locken um seine Finger wickelte, sagte er: „Weißt du, ich würde niemals auf deranderen Seite eines Konflikts als du sein wollen."

„Warum?", fragte sie schläfrig.

„Weil alle anderen sich nur darüber beschweren, was für eine Bitch diese Frau ist", sagte er mild, „oder so dämlichen Widerstand wie Potter leistet, der andauernd Nachsitzen bekommt, aber du hast dir einfach einen Weg überlegt, das zu bekommen, was du wolltest, ohne dass jemand etwas mitbekommt. Du bist so praktisch veranlagt, dass es schon fast beängstigend ist."

* * *

„Ihr werdet mich zwingen hinzugehen, oder?", fragte Hermine, als Theo, Daphne und Millie mit den Füßen auf den Boden klopfend neben ihr standen und darauf warteten, dass sie so weit war, hinunter zum Feld zu gehen. „Ich meine, es ist Quidditch."

„Ganz genau", sagte Theo, aber sie alle wussten, dass ihr Widerspruch nur der Form halber stattfand. Sie hatte sich mit Freuden den Aktionen angeschlossen, die Weasley die ganze Woche über verunsichert hatten, indem sie so tat, als ließe sie einen Quaffel fallen, oder ihn fragte, ob er sich in einem Turnier für Kinder nicht wohler fühlen würde. Wenn einige dieser Verunsicherungen etwas physischer geworden waren, nun, technisch gesehen hatte niemand den Jungen berührt, auch wenn sie dem sehr nahe gekommen waren, als sie die unzähligen Verletzungen aufgezählt hatten, die er in diesem ersten Mannschaftsspiel erwarten konnte. Sie hatte Blaise dabei geholfen, die Anstecker in Form von grünen Kronen im ganzen Haus zu verteilen. Sie hatte sogar Pansy dabei geholfen, dass deren ‚Weasley ist unser King'-Lied sich reimte, auch wenn sie sich geweigert hatte, zu den Proben zu kommen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde es schaffen, auf der Tribüne mitzusingen, ohne geübt zu haben", hatte sie erklärt.

Jetzt trug sie einen von Dracos grünen Pullovern, einen grünen Schal, eine grün und silberne Krone und einen Anstecker mit den Worten ‚Weasley ist unser King'. Sie sah aus wie eine richtige Quidditch-vernarrte Schülerin, und sie hatte nicht mal ein Buch in die Tasche gesteckt; Blaise hatte sie extra abgetastet.

Luna gesellte sich auf dem Weg zu den Tribünen zu ihnen. Anstatt eine der Kronen zu tragen, hatte sie einen großen Hut hergestellt, der aussah wie eine grüne Schlange, die gleich ihren Kopf abbeißen würde. „Du siehst… ähm… das ist ein wirklich interessanter Hut", sagte Hermine schließlich, nachdem sie ihn einen langen unangenehmen Moment lang angestarrt hatte.

„Die Leute in meinem Haus haben gesagt, dass er lächerlich wirkt", sagte Luna und hakte sich bei Blaise ein.

„Solange er dir gefällt", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend und Luna lächelte.

Es war kalt und das Spiel schien so langweilig wie eh und je, selbst mit Greg und Vincent in der Mannschaft. Hermine feuerte Draco an – feuerte sie alle an – und stimmte mit ein, als alle Slytherins angeführt von Pansy das Lied sangen, das diese zum Spott auf Ronald Weasley geschrieben hatte. Er war wirklich ein schrecklicher Hüter, und Hermine schrie und buhte zusammen mit ihren Mitschülern, als er Quaffel um Quaffel durch die Ringe ließ.

Das Problem war natürlich, dass sie dank des absurden Punktesystems noch immer verlieren würden, wenn Potter den Schnatz fangen sollte. Sie ballte ihre Fäuste und trieb Draco gedanklich an, das Ding als Erster zu sehen.

Das tat er nicht.

Potter entdeckte den winzigen goldenen Ball und stürzte darauf zu, Draco folgte ihm und seine Finger streckten sich hilflos nach etwas aus, das Potter bereits gefangen hatte, und Hermine schrie beinahe vor Zorn. Vincent hatte einen Klatscher einen Moment zu spät auf Potter geschickt, und auch wenn er den Jungen traf und zur Seite trieb, hatte er den Schnatz bereits gefangen. Sie hatten bereits verloren.

Schon wieder.

Hermine konnte die Konfrontation nicht hören, auch wenn Draco sie ihr später detailliert wiedergab, aber sie beobachtete, wie er landete und die Gewinner verhöhnte. Sie sah, wie angespannt seine Schultern waren und dass er sich bemühte, nicht vor Enttäuschung über den unerwarteten Verlust zu weinen. Dies hatte ihr Jahr sein sollen. Was immer er sagte führte dazu, dass sie sich auf ihn stürzten und aus den verbalen Schlägen körperliche wurden; Potter und einer der Weasleyzwillinge prügelten beide auf ihn ein.

Sie stand auf, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und wollte gerade zu zaubern anfangen, als Theo ihren Arm ergriff und leise sagte: „Nicht."

„Sie… es ist zwei gegen einen…", stotterte sie.

„Sei keine verdammte Gryffindor deswegen", zischte er. „Sie so offensichtlich verfluchen? Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab langsam weg. „Welcher der Zwillinge ist es?", fragte sie und Theo sah sie verwirrt an. „Ich würde es ungern auf den Falschen abgesehen haben."

Darauf nickte er. „Ich werde es herausfinden."

Madam Hooch hatte den Kampf unterbrochen und marschierte die Übeltäter zum Schloss, während Draco klein zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag. Hermine rannte die Treppen der Tribüne hinunter und auf die Menschenmenge zu. Jemand griff nach ihrem Arm, aber sie schüttelte sie ab. Sie bahnte ihren Weg durch eine Gruppe Gryffindors und nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass Vincent vor ihr eine Schneise bahnte, bevor sie neben Draco auf die Knie fiel. Seine Nase blutete heftig und er wimmerte und Madam Hooch sah ihn besorgt an. „Bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel", sagte die Frau und Hermine nickte und, mit Vincent auf einer und sie auf der anderen Seite, halfen sie Draco hoch zum Schloss.

„Tut mir leid, Hermine", murmelte der Junge durch seine geschwollene Lippe und – hatten diese Mistkerle ihm wirklich einen Zahn abgebrochen? – sie umklammerte seinen Arm noch enger.

„Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen", sagte sie und versuchte den Blutstrom aus seiner Nase mit einem Taschentuch aufzuhalten.

„Ich habe schon irgendwie Dinge gesagt -"

Aber sie unterbrach ihn mit einer zornigen Tirade. „Es ist mir egal, ob du ihnen gesagt hast, dass sie es mit Ziegen und Zebras in den Betten ihrer Eltern treiben! Mündliche Provokationen sind keine Entschuldigung, juristisch gesehen, das sind sie schon seit – oh, keine Ahnung – nicht mehr, und dass sie dich beide gleichzeitig angegriffen haben, war…"

Sie brach ab, während sie nach dem passenden Wort suchte, und Vincent schlug vor: „Unsportlich."

„Das passt", stimmte sie mit einem Nicken zu. „Oder feige."

Draco sagte: „Ich dachte, du hättest eine Schwäche für Potter", als sie gerade das Schloss betraten.

Sie hielt an, um Dracos Arm neu zu postieren, damit es einfach wäre, ihn zu unterstützen, aber er winkte ab.

„Ich glaube, Vincent ist genug", sagte er und sie nickte, aber blieb an seiner Seite.

„Ich glaube, sie hat keine Schwäche für Potter mehr", sagte Vincent, der den grimmigen und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck von Hermine betrachtete, als diese Draco im Auge behielt.

„Nein", stimmte sie zu, „habe ich nicht."

* * *

Der Rest des Herbstes war eine Mischung guter und schlechter Neuigkeiten. Potter und beide Weasley-Zwillinge waren vom Quidditch verbannt worden.

„Beide?", fragte Daphne verwirrt, während sie einen einfachen schwarzen Zauber übte. „Warum beide? Nur einer von ihnen hat Draco verprügelt."

„Vielleicht kann sie sie auch nicht auseinander halten?", schlug Theo abwerfend vor. „Ich glaube, du sprichst es falsch aus. Versuch mal, die Betonung auf die dritte Silbe zu legen."

Daphne zuckte die Schultern, folgte seinem Rat und quietschte erfreut, als die Orange, an der sie geübt hatte, explodierte.

„Nächstes Mal", sagte Theo und wischte sich Saft vom Gesicht, „warn mich, was er tun soll, okay?"

Während das Quidditchverbot der Gryffindors im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum als gute Neuigkeiten aufgefasst wurde, war die Rückkehr Hagrids das weniger.

„Oh NEIN", sagte Greg, als er hörte, dass der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zurück war. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch mehr von seinen Monstern vertragen kann!"

Der Unterricht selbst aber gab der stetig zunehmenden Zahl an Schülern, die Hagrid nicht mochten und Raue-Pritsche ihm vorgezogen hatten, neue Hoffnung. Der Halbriese führte die Klasse in den bemerkenswert schlecht benannten Verbotenen Wald und zeigte ihnen Thestrale. Umbridge, die seine Bewertung durchgeführt hatte, war nicht begeistert.

„Was sind Thestrale?", fragte Daphne später, als sie ihre Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum erledigten und Greg und Draco sich über den Unterricht beschwerten.

„Quasi unsichtbare Pferde, die rohes Fleisch fressen", sagte Hermine mit einem Achselzucken. „Erscheint mir allerdings ein bisschen merkwürdig eine ganze Stunde Tieren zu widmen, die kaum jemand sehen kann."

„Ich schon", sagte Theo leise. „Ich konnte sie schon immer sehen."

Hermine lehnte sich über den Tisch und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Er sah auf, die Augen etwas betrübt, und lächelte sie an. „Danke", sagte er und sie seufzte.

„Ganz abgesehen davon", fügte sie hinzu, „zu fragen, wer sie sehen kann, ist als würde er fragen, wer ein Trauma durchlitten hat."

„Warum?", fragte Vincent.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Hast du _gar_ nicht aufgepasst? Weil man jemanden sterben sehen muss, um die Teile sehen zu können."

„Oh." Vincent sah Theo an und murmelte: „Tut mir leid, Mann."

„Es ist eine vollkommend unangebrachte Stunde", murmelte Hermine. „Und wahrscheinlich nicht mal Teil der Z.A.G.s, also auch noch eine Zeitverschwendung. Ich hoffe, die schreckliche Kuh beseitigt ihn."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Bewertung positiv ausfallen wird, nein", sagte Draco und lehnte sein Gesicht an Hermines Hals.

Und dann war das Halbjahr fast vorbei und es war Zeit, für die Ferien nach Hause zurückzukehren. „Ich sehe dich am Tag nach Weihnachten", sagte Draco zu Hermine. „Theo und Daphne werden da sein, also -"

„Also muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass es so aussieht, als würden wir etwas schrecklich Unanständiges tun, ich weiß." Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

Draco sah hoch auf den Mistelzweig, den jemand aufgehängt hatte, und stieß Hermine leicht an, bis sie darunter stand. Sie blickte hoch und lachte und schlang ihre Arme um ihn und sie küssten sich zum Abschied, bis Pansy murmelte: „Besorgt euch ein Zimmer, bitte."

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Autorin:**_ _Hermine zitiert ‚Warten auf die Barbaren' von Constantin P. Cafavy, ein Gedicht, das endet mit ‚Und nun, was sollen wir ohne Barbaren tun? / Diese Menschen waren immerhin eine Lösung.' Snape antwortet darauf mit einem Hinweis auf Dantes Inferno. Zieht daraus eure eigenen Schlüsse._

 _Vielen, vielen Dank an Irianna Marie. Sie hat ein Bild von Hermine in ihrem Weihnachtsballkleid gezeichnet (zu finden auf meinem Pinterest: www Punkt pinterest Punkt com / colubrina) (_ _ **Anm. d. Übersetzerin:**_ _Wie immer, die Pinnwand enthält Bilder mit Spoilern. Absehbar ja, aber wer lieber im Dunkeln bleibt, der guckt sie sich erst nach dem letzten Kapitel an ;))_


	12. Jahr Fünf, Teil III

Narzissa begegnete Hermine an der Tür, als sie am Tag nach Weihnachten bei den Malfoys ankam. Die Frau nahm ihre Hände und musterte sie mit einem liebevollen und fast besitzergreifenden Blick. „Wir sind so froh, dass du hier bist", sagte sie und lehnte sich vor, um mit ihren Lippen beide Wangen Hermines zu berühren.

„Ich bin auch froh, Sie zu sehen", sagte Hermine, während ein Elf, der an ihrer Seite erschienen war, ihre Taschen nahm. Während Narzissa sie in das Herrenhaus geleitete, sagte Hermine: „Wäre es möglich, dass ich mir eine Eule ausleihe, um ein paar Geschenke loszuschicken? Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, Schuleulen dafür zu verwenden, und war nicht in der Winkelgasse, um die öffentliche Post zu benutzen."

„Natürlich", sagte Narzissa. „Unser Zuhause ist deines, Kind, und es macht überhaupt keine Umstände. Ich nehme nicht an, du würdest meine Neugierde befriedigen und mir verraten, was du deinen Freunden schenkst?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich habe Greg und Vincent Hausaufgabenplaner besorgt; wenn ich sie schon durch Zaubertränke schleifen muss, dann bekommen sie Kalender."

Narzissa lachte. „Und den anderen?"

„Süßigkeiten für die anderen Jungs; Daphne, Pansy und Millie lieben Muggle-Make-up immer noch, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, warum." Sie hielt inne, biss auf ihre Lippe und platzte dann heraus: „Kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

Narzissa verbarg ihr Lächeln. Sie konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, was Hermine fragen wollte, aber sie sagte nur: „Natürlich, mein süßes Mädchen. Ich hoffe, du denkst von mir wie eine… nun, eine Mutter wäre vielleicht anmaßend von mir, aber…"

„Was schenke ich Draco?" Hermine drehte das Armband nervös um ihr Handgelenk, und Narzissa musste sich stärker anstrengen, um ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ich weiß nicht, was angemessen ist, und ich möchte nicht… und… es sollte Unterricht geben!", jammerte sie schließlich. „Wenn ich ihm etwas schenke, das zu… denkt er dann, dass ich nicht… aber was, wenn ich es übertreibe." Sie sah Narzissa elendig an. „Ich glaube, es ist einfacher für Muggel. Nicht annähernd so viele Regeln."

Darüber musste Narzissa lachen. „Ich versichere dir, Kind, dass es _ganz_ genauso viele Regeln in jeder Kultur gibt. Du bist nur verwirrt, weil du nicht daran gewöhnt bist, dass sie _ganz_ so kodifiziert sind und schon in so einem jungen Alter beginnen. Wie ich es verstehe, heiraten Muggel meist viel später."

„Ja." Hermine scharrte den Fuß über den Boden, ihre Selbstsicherheit, die kam und ging, im Angesicht ihrer eleganten Gastgeberin völlig verschwunden.

Narzissa legte ihren Finger unter das Kinn des Mädchens und hob ihr Gesicht nach oben. „Du hast den Ball letztes Jahr brillant hinter dich gebracht. Aber dieses Jahr solltest du dem armen Jungen vielleicht etwas geben, das ein bisschen formeller ist. Wenn ich mich ein kleines Bisschen aus dem Fenster lehnen darf; ich habe eine Auswahl von Manschettenknöpfen zur Seite gelegt, und vielleicht möchtest du eine Paar davon aussuchen und ihm schenken?"

„Ich … danke", brachte Hermine hervor. „Sie sind so gut zu mir, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich …. Danke."

„Nun", sagte Narzissa, „hätte ich dich damals noch nicht gemocht, an dem Tag, als du gedroht hast Moody umzubringen, weil er Draco verletzt hat, hättest du mich für dich eingenommen."

Hermine zuckte leicht zusammen und sah Narzissa an, die ein nichtssagendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht trug. Langsam lächelte Hermine zurück, aber sie sagte nur: „Versprochen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe nicht gedroht. Ich habe es versprochen." Hermine runzelte einen Moment mit einem leicht schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck die Stirn. „Aber das Ministerium hat ihn zuerst erwischt."

Narzissa fing zu lachen an, und das laute, erfreute Geräusch lockte Draco von wo auch immer er zuvor gewesen war heraus. „Du bist das entzückendste Kind, das mir je begegnet ist", sagte Narzissa, bevor ihr Sohn seine Freundin zu einem privateren Ort entführen konnte. „Ich vermute, dass du irgendwann die Möglichkeit bekommen wirst, deine herrlich mordlustige Seite auszuleben, aber fürs Erste wirst du dich mit unserer Gesellschaft und friedvolleren Beschäftigungen zufrieden geben müssen."

Draco zog an ihrer Hand, während er seine Mutter noch mit angestrengter Geduld anlächelte.

„Einen Moment, Sohn", sagte Narzissa. „Wir können uns später treffen, Hermine, um die Sache zu erledigen, über die wir geredet haben. Und wir werden einen Gast beim Abendessen haben, der euch treffen will, also, Draco, kleidet euch bitte angemessen. Ihr alle."

„Ja, Mum", sagte Draco, Narzissa entließ die beiden mit einem Winken, und sie liefen hoch zu dem Zimmer, in dem die Teenager sich bei kühlem Wetter immer versammelten. „Daphne und Theo waren bereits dort, und Daphne trug einen einfachen, glitzernden Stein an einer Kette, bei dessen Anblick Hermines Augen sich weiteten und sie ihren Kopf mit offensichtlicher Frage in Richtung Theo neigte. Daphne grinste und die beiden Mädchen ließen sich zum Reden auf Plätze am Fenster fallen.

„Sie ist gerade erst da und schon bin ich verlassen worden", beschwerte Draco sich.

Hermine blickte auf und grinste. „Niemals verlassen, das weißt du."

„Noch nicht mal ein Kuss", jammerte er und sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und, nachdem er sich Theo zugewandt hatte, um scherzhaft weiter zu nörgeln, fiel sie über ihn her. Als er durch die Heftigkeit ihres Angriffs zurück auf das Sofa stolperte, drückte sie ihn ganz darauf, setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und, nachdem seine Nase mit ihrer gestreift hatte, küsste ihn.

„Das", sagte er während einer Atempause einige Minuten später, „ist schon besser."

„Idiot", sagte sie und er lachte, setzte sich auf und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, sodass er sein Gesicht in ihrem Hals vergraben konnte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte er. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn du nicht in der Nähe bist."

„Gut", sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. „Weil ich nicht vorhabe, woanders hinzugehen."

Später, nachdem Hermine ein Paar Manschettenknöpfe aus der oh-so-gelegen-gekommenen Auswahl Narzissas ausgesucht hatte, und nachdem sich alle Jugendlichen für das Abendessen umgezogen hatten, fragte sie ihn: „Weißt du, wer der Gast ist, für den wir uns so schick machen sollen?"

„Keine Ahnung." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mein Vater ist hier", bot Theo an, aber sie rollten darüber nur mit den Augen.

„Jemand Wichtiges, schätzungsweise", sagte Daphne nur, während sie die Treppe hinunter gingen zu dem Raum, den Hermine als mittelgroßes Esszimmer bezeichnete. Er war nicht mal so groß, eigentlich, aber weit förmlicher als der Familienessbereich, in dem sie die meisten Mahlzeiten hier eingenommen hatte. Narzissa hielt den heutigen Abend intim und förmlich zugleich.

Nun, das war ein wenig nervenaufreibend.

Als sie in den Raum gingen, lächelte Hermine den Malfoys zu und nickte in Richtung Nott Senior. Der einzige andere Gast im Raum war ein bedeutsam wirkender Mann mittleren Alters mit ein paar grauen Haaren neben den Schläfen, der zu Narzissa Linken saß und sie mit abschätzenden blauen Augen beobachtete. Er, Nott und Lucius erhoben sich, als die Teenager durch die Tür kamen, auch wenn er über diese Höflichkeitsgeste belustigt schien.

Hermines Blick wanderte rasch um den Tisch. Die Zahlen stimmten nicht; es waren nicht genügend Frauen hier. Das war… interessant. Also war es keine Party. Es war ein… Treffen?

Draco zog ihren Stuhl zurück und sie dankte ihm, als sie sich gegenüber des Fremden niederließ.

Sobald Theo Daphne zum Platz geleitet hatte, setzten sich die Männer alle wieder. Hermine verschränkte ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und saß mit betont geradem Rücken, während der Mann sie betrachtete.

„Du", sagte er schließlich, „stellst ein ziemliches Dilemma dar."

„Tom", sagte Narzissa, „Lass mich dir Hermine Granger vorstellen. Hermine, Liebes, das ist Tom Riddle."

Er sah, dass sie die leichte Anspannung in ihrer Haltung nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte, und er lächelte. „Also weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte er, die Stimme leise.

„Nachdem ich von Ihrem Basilisken in ein Koma versetzt wurde, habe ich nachgeforscht", gab Hermine zu, und Draco, der sie mit besorgter Miene beobachtete, wurde blass.

„Und was hast du entdeckt?"

„Tom Vorlost Riddle. Schulsprecher, galt als brillanter Schüler mit glänzender Zukunft. Mutter die letzte Nachfahrin Salazar Slytherins. Vater… wer Ihr Vater war, ist nicht sicher, aber wenn der Name ein zutreffender Hinweis ist, war er ein vermögender aber unwichtiger Muggel." Hermine hielt sich nur mit Mühe davon ab, ihre Hände nervös umeinander zu schlingen. „Sie sind nach dem Abschluss verschwunden. Zurückgekehrt mit einem neuen Namen als Anführer von… naja, wovon Sie der Anführer waren, darüber streiten sich die verschiedenen Bücher."

„Du kannst gut recherchieren", sagte Riddle amüsiert klingend.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass sie clever ist." Narzissa wirkte eindeutig selbstzufrieden und Hermine kam sich ein bisschen vor wie ein Kind, das in den Mittelpunkt gestellt wurde um zu zeigen, was der Ballett-Unterricht gebracht hatte. Dadurch fühlte sie sich nur noch unwohler, und ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass das in dieser angespannten Situation überhaupt möglich war. Es mochte ein Buch darüber geben, wie man die Paarungsrituale der Reinblüter durchführte, aber die angemessen Knigge-Regeln dafür, wie man sich beim Essen mit Lord Voldemort verhielt, waren mit großer Sicherheit in keinem Buch der Welt zu finden.

„Wenn du mir noch ein paar weitere langweilige Fragen gestattest, was haben deine Bücher gesagt, dass ich anführen würde? Ich bin ganz neugierig darüber, wie mich die Presse heutzutage darstellt." Riddle legte seine Serviette mit täuschender Unbekümmertheit auf den Schoß.

„Die meisten nannten Sie einen brutalen, verstörten Terroristen", sagte Hermine, die Stimme so ausdruckslos wie möglich.

„Nicht alle?"

„Manche haben noch die Beschreibung ‚böse' hinzugefügt", sagte sie, und er lachte.

„Oh Lucius", sagte er, „wo hast du dieses Mädchen gefunden? Es muss… oh, Jahre her sein, dass jemand den Mumm hatte, mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, ich sei böse."

Lucius lächelte. „Sie war mit Draco verabredet, um Schulsachen zu kaufen. Ich habe sie mit zu Borgin und Burkes genommen, wo sie direkt eine Hand des Ruhmes identifiziert und einen Job angeboten bekommen hat."

Riddle wandte sich zurück zu Hermine. „Oh, da finden wir etwas Besseres, denke ich", sagte er. „Ich habe dort gearbeitet und es ist ziemlich langweilig; es würde dir nicht gefallen. Ich frage mich ob du etwas gelesen hast, das eine andere Sicht auf meine kleine Gruppe hatte?"

Hermines Augen huschten ohne es zu wollen zu Theo, der sie anblickte – alle blickten sie an. „Eines", gab sie zu. „Eines hat Ihre Organisation eher als politische Gruppierung beschrieben, die sich für… nun, wofür sie sich eingesetzt hat, wurde ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz klar. Das Buch hatte viel darüber zu sagen, dass das Ministerium korrupt ist und das Verbot der Dunklen Künste repressiv, aber sogar _das_ Buch hat nicht verschwiegen, dass Sie keine Skrupel hatten Gewalt einzusetzen." Sie hielt inne und schluckte schwer. „Oder dass Sie Leute durch das Thema der Reinblütigkeit um sich geschart haben."

„Was uns zu dir bringt", sagte der Mann, goss sich etwas Wein ein und reichte die Flasche an Nott Senior, der es ihm gleich tat. Hermine bemerkte, dass die Erwachsenen alle weit entspannter schienen als ihre Freunde, und sich nach ihnen richtend entspannte sie sich ein kleines bisschen. „Der muggelstämmigen Slytherin, die bereits zwei meiner Todesser zu töten gedroht hat."

Hermine verkrampfte sich wieder.

Riddle bemerkte es und lächelte ihr erneut zu. „Du bist die erste muggelstämmige Hexe in unserem Haus seit… wie lange war es, Lucius?"

„Ein paar hundert Jahren mindestens", sagte der ältere Malfoy, „auch wenn es gut möglich ist, dass einige Leute mit obskuren Vorfahren muggelstämmig waren und ihre Abstammung verschleiert wurde, um den Familien, in die sie einheirateten, den Anschein der Reinblütigkeit zu bewahren."

„Habt ihr vor, das zu tun?", fragte Riddle und Narzissa lachte.

„Nein. Ich nehme an, dass sie in ein paar Jahren ein strahlender Gewinn für unseren Stammbaum sein wird."

„Strahlen dunkle Dinge?", fragte Riddle und als Narzissa ihr Handgelenk, an dem ein Armband mit schwarzen Opalen hing, hob, nickte er. „Das tun sie in der Tat", gab er zu. „Ich möchte aber gerne eine Erklärung für deine kleinen Zusammenstöße mit meinen Todessern hören."

Der letzte Satz war an Hermine gerichtet und sie schluckte erneut, da ihre Kehle sich enger anfühlte.

„Um fair zu bleiben", fing sie an, „wusste ich nicht, dass Moody ein Todesser war."

„Nein, du hieltst ihn für einen mächtigen, wenn auch leicht verrückten Auror, und du hast ihn trotzdem bedroht."

„Er hat Draco weh getan", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Und das ist nicht erlaubt?" Riddle klang, als hielte er sich nur mit Mühe vom Lachen ab, aber Hermines Augen blitzten im Kerzenschein, als sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Ist es nicht."

„Was ist mit Peter Pettigrew?", fragte Riddle.

Hermine wich leicht aus. „Ich wusste ebenfalls nicht, dass er ein Todesser war. Und ich habe nicht gedroht ihn zu töten, ich habe nur Sirius Black gesagt, er solle es hinter sich bringen."

„Er ist nicht dein größter Fan", sagte Riddle und nippte an seinem Weinglas.

„Ich bin wahrscheinlich nicht seiner", murmelte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Peter überhaupt Fans hat", warf Nott Senior ein, reichte Theo die Flasche und nickte leicht. Theo goss mit zitternder Hand erst sich und dann Daphne Wein ein.

„Was hast du von ihm gehalten?", fragte Riddle Hermine und sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Abgesehen davon, dass er selbst als Mensch aussah wie eine räudige Ratte? Nicht viel. Wir hatten nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit einander kennen zu lernen."

„Er ist ein Idiot", sagte Narzissa.

„Stimmt", sagte Riddle. „Und ein unterwürfiger, kriecherischer Trottel. Aber Karkaroff ist geflohen und Crouch ist tot und die Lestranges sind in Askaban, ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie inzwischen wahrscheinlich vollkommen verrückt sind. Ich habe momentan, wenn man es so nennen will, Personalprobleme."

„Wir sind absolut loyal, mein Lord", warf Lucius glatt ein, aber Riddle wedelte nur irritiert mit der Hand und hielt den Blick auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Nun", sagte er endlich. „Ich kann dich nicht einfach beim Abendessen töten. Das wäre unhöflich und ich bin nicht sicher, dass Narzissa mir vergeben könnte, sollte ich Blut auf ihren Teppich bekommen. Und Snape berichtet, dass du eine begabte Schülerin bist, trotz einer, wie er es nennt, ‚beklagenswert schlampigen Herangehensweise an die Vorbereitung von Zutaten'. Tatsächlich erzählt er, dass du einen Patronus erzeugen kannst."

Hermine nickte, leicht brüskiert über die Kritik an ihrer Arbeit mit Zaubertränken.

„Zeig es mir."

Hermine erkannte den Befehl, zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, und mit einem kurzen Spruch und einer Bewegung des Stabs, der inzwischen schon fast eine Verlängerung ihres Körpers war, rief sie ihren Patronus herbei. Die Katze sprang auf ihren großen Pfoten durch den Raum und hielt inne um an Riddle zu schnüffeln, bevor sie ihren Kopf an Draco rieb und ein Staubkorn durch die Tür jagte und verschwand.

Narzissa sah zwischen der Katze und Draco hin und her, bevor sie lächelte und sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück lehnte, das Weinglas in ihren Fingern.

„Beeindruckend", sagte Riddle.

Die Elfen fingen an, das Essen zu servieren, und das Gespräch verstummte einen Moment lang, während die Anwesenden ihre Servietten auf dem Schoß ausbreiteten und zu essen begannen. Draco schnitt und kaute seine Portion mit hölzernen Bewegungen und Daphnes Hand zitterte so sehr, dass sie ihr Glas gegen ihren Teller stieß, als sie es abstellen wollte. Hermine aß das sicherlich ausgezeichnete Mahl ohne zu bemerken, was es war. Als Theo sein Glas ebenfalls an den Teller stieß, legte Riddle seine Gabel auf den Teller, sah den Jungen an und seufzte.

„Ich werde sie nicht töten."

„Sie töten eine Menge Leute", murmelte Theo und Riddle lachte.

„Das tue ich in der Tat, aber normalerweise nicht diejenigen, die mir nützlich sind." Er wandte sich an Hermine und lächelte. „Und du wirst sehr nützlich sein, oder, meine Liebe?"

„Sie haben schließlich Personalprobleme", sagte Hermine und lächelte eher nervös zurück.

„Geben wir der aktuellen Generation ein paar Jahre um zu reifen und das Problem, denke ich, wird gelöst sein", sagte er. „Nein, ich habe ein Dumbledore-Problem, und ein Potter-Problem."

„Kein Ministeriumsproblem?", fragte sie.

Er schnaubte. „Willensschwache Trottel. Sie würden mir den Posten des Zaubereiministers geben und dankbar sein, wenn ich ihn akzeptiere, wäre da nicht der Orden des Phönix, und das bedeutet, hauptsächlich, Dumbledore."

„Und die Weasleys", sagte Lucius.

„In der Tat." Riddle lehnte sich zurück und klopfte gedankenverloren mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Potter scheint das leichtere Ziel zu sein, aber er ist mir schon einmal entkommen. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob es einfach nur Glück war, oder ob der Blutschutz, den seine Mutter ihm gegeben hat, schlüpfriger ist, als ich dachte."

„Apropos Lily Potter", warf Narzissa ein, „wir müssen uns noch um die Snape-Angelegenheit kümmern."

„Warum konnte der Mann sich nicht in jemanden verlieben, der seine Gefühle erwiderte?", murmelte Riddle. „Es ist so ermüdend, mit seiner Ergebenheit zu dieser Frau umzugehen." Er beäugte Draco und Theo und sagte: „Versucht, nicht euer ganzes Leben als ewigen Dienst für eine tote Frau zu leben. Es ist irritierend für alle um euch herum."

„Vor allem, da sie sich zuletzt völlig auseinander gelebt hatten", sagte Narzissa.

„Menschen und ihre verfahrenen Emotionen", sagte Riddle mit offenkundiger Abscheu.

Die Jugendlichen sahen verwirrt aus und Nott Senior kam ihnen zu Hilfe. „Euer Professor Snape was ganz verliebt in eine muggelstämmige Hexe, die ein winziges Problem damit hatte, dass er Todesser wurde."

„Wenn du mit ‚winzig' meinst ‚so bedeutsam, dass sie ihn gänzlich abgewiesen und den Mann geheiratet hat, der ihn jahrelang gemobbt hatte', dann ja, war es ein ‚winziges' Problem", sagte Narzissa.

„Harry Potters Mutter", fuhr Nott Senior fort, und Theo und Draco sahen sich schockiert an. Als _darum_ verabscheute Snape Potter so sehr.

„Wirst du ein ähnliches Problem haben?", fragte Riddle Hermine. „Weil ich wirklich nicht sicher bin, ob ich es schaffen würde vorzugeben, dass ich nicht bemerke, wie ein weiterer Todesser für Dumbledore spioniert, weil seine wahre Liebe sich auf die andere Seite gesellt hat und ich sie töten musste."

„Ich verabscheue die andere Seite", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme. Riddle machte ein höflich neugieriges Geräusch und sie fuhr fort. „Sie sind voreingenommen und… niemanden in Slytherin stört es, wo ich herkomme, nur dass ich eine von ihnen bin. Die… die werfen mir Beleidigungen an den Kopf und hassen mein Haus und… sie mögen mir erzählen, dass Todesser brutale Fundamentalisten sind, aber ich habe bisher nur rund herum freundliche Leute getroffen, die mich in ihren Häusern und Leben willkommen geheißen haben."

„Um fair zu sein", sagte Riddle, „wir _sind_ brutale Fundamentalisten." Er legte sein Besteck zur Seite und ein Elf erschien und räumte seinen Teller ab. „Ich denke aber, dass wir die Reinblutrhetorik anpassen können, damit sie, sagen wir, eine Fußnote darüber enthält, dass Hauszugehörigkeit wichtiger ist."

„Manchmal braucht man Gewalt", sagte Hermine leise. „Manchmal erreicht man Veränderung nicht mit… sie sind nicht fair. Dumbledore ist nicht fair. Selbst wenn wir eine Abstimmung abhalten und nett darum bitten würden, dass die Dinge sich ändern, würde es nicht passieren."

„Du bist ein pragmatisches kleines Ding, oder?", fragte Riddle.

„Sie _wurde_ in unser Haus eingeteilt", sagte Lucius.

„Abstimmungen würden sowieso nicht funktionieren", sagte Narzissa. „Nicht im Augenblick. Wir sind in der Unterzahl und zuzugeben, dass man auch nur ein bisschen mit Todessern überein stimmt, ist der schnellste Weg in die Arbeitslosigkeit und möglicherweise sogar noch Askaban."

„Nein, es muss Gewalt sein", stimmte Riddle zu. „Hast du _gar_ keine Sympathie für die muggelstämmigen Schüler in anderen Häusern? Die meisten Leute würden annehmen, dass du dich mit ihnen verbunden fühlen würdest."

„Warum?" Hermine sah ihn mit ehrlicher Verwunderung an. „Warum würde ich… Haus vor Blut", sagte sie schließlich. „Haben _Sie_ Mitgefühl mit den Weasleys, nur weil sie reinblütig sind?"

Riddle sah sie einen Moment lang an und lehnte sich dann zurück, den Blick auf Narzissa gerichtet. „Bella wird ein Problem sein", sagte er und die Gastgeberin nickte mit Resignation.

„Tante Bella ist in Askaban", sagte Draco, zum ersten Mal die Stimme erhebend; Hermine schenkte ihm einen ‚versuch kein Idiot zu sein'-Blick.

„Sie ist die gerissene von den zweien, sehe ich", sagte Riddle und Lucius seufzte.

„Du beginnst zu verstehen, warum wir uns so schnell an sie gehängt haben."

„Er wird auch Theo haben", sagte Nott Senior, und während die Elfen den Tisch zu Ende abdeckten, schwenkten die Erwachsenen das Gespräch weg von Politik hin zu den diesjährigen Quidditchergebnissen. Theo und Draco schalteten sich, zunächst zögerlich und dann mit mehr Zuversicht, in das Gespräch ein, und Hermine sah zu, wie Tom Riddle, auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, so tat, als würde Sport ihn interessieren.

* * *

Nach dem Essen wurden sie aus dem Raum gescheucht und sie flohen, ohne dass es ihnen zweimal gesagt werden musste.

„Tom Riddle", sagte Draco, sobald sie die relative Privatsphäre ihres Salons erreicht hatten, mit zittriger Stimme. „Du wurdest gerade von Tom Riddle geprüft."

„Ich schätze, die Reinheitssache wird kein Problem werden", versuchte Theo zu scherzen, aber seine Blässe strafte den Versuch Lügen.

„Das war heftig", stimmte Hermine zu, deren Schultern wehtaten, nachdem sie das ganze Abendessen lang verkrampft da gesessen hatte. „Ich... Ich habe nicht _geglaubt_ , dass er mich einfach töten würde, aber…"

Draco zog sie in seine Arme. „Logisch gesehen warst du nicht in Gefahr", gab er zu. „Wenn der Mann dich hätte töten wollen, hätte er nicht auf ein gemeinsames Abendessen warten müssen."

„Er hat Brot mit ihr gebrochen", sagte Daphne, und die Bedeutung dessen ließ sie langsam auf einen Sessel sinken. „Er hat mit uns allen Brot gebrochen."

Hermine löste sich von Draco und blickte von Daphne zu Theo, der zu lachen begonnen hatte, ein erleichtertes, hysterisches Geräusch. „Das ist irgendeine Reinblutsache, oder?", sagte sie schließlich und wartete, dass es jemand erklärte.

„Technisch gesehen, sobald man mit jemandem gegessen hat, hat… ist man…"

„Danach kann man einen nicht mehr töten", sagte Draco. „Traditionell."

„Nicht", gab Theo zu, „dass ich deiner Mutter nicht zutrauen würde, Leute zu vergiften, während Appetithäppchen serviert werden."

„Aber nach einem Abendessen am Tisch?", fragte Daphne.

„Nein", stimmte Theo zu und fuhr sich nervös lachend mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Wir sind drin." Er sah Hermine an. „ _Du_ bist drin. Und er stuft dich über Bellatrix Lestrange ein."

Das letzte klang staunend und Draco sagte erneut: „Aber Bella ist in Askaban."

Dieses Mal war es Theo, der Draco einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. „Nicht mehr lange, würde ich wetten. Aber… unsere Hermine hat eine höhere Priorität. Und deine Mutter hat nicht mal widersprochen."

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet", gab Daphne zu. „Allein sie zu akzeptieren schien wie etwas, für das wir… Aber sie zu… du musst ihn wirklich beeindruckt haben", sagte sie schließlich zu Hermine. „Das ist ein bisschen verstörend."

„Dieser Patronus _ist_ beeindruckend", sagte Draco, setzte sich und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß.

„Vielleicht", sagte Daphne. „Aber ich wette, dass es die Loyalität ist. Sie ist ziemlich unerbittlich, wenn Leute es auf dich abgesehen haben, weißt du."

„Bella ist loyal", widersprach Draco.

Theo verdrehte die Augen. „Klar, aber nach zwölf Jahren in Askaban ist sie wahrscheinlich ziemlich entrückt, und Hermine ist loyal _und_ rational. Das ist die bessere Variante."

„Wobei sie diese Sympathie für Potter hat." Aber Draco machte nur noch Spaß; die Anspannung des Abendessens hatte sich gelöst und wurde durch eine leicht manische Erleichterung darüber ersetzt, dass der Dunkle Lord Hermine akzeptiert hatte.

Hermine schlug Draco gegen die Schulter. „Au", murmelte er.

„Potter hat jede Sympathie, die ich für ihn gehabt haben mochte, verspielt, als er dich verprügelt hat", sagte Hermine, „also kannst du mit dem ganzen ‚Hermine mag Harry' Scheiß aufhören."

„Aber es ist in Ordnung, dass _du_ mich verprügelst?", fragte Draco und rieb sich die Schulter.

„Gehe ich zwei zu eins auf dich los?", fragte Hermine. „Oder schlage weiter zu, wenn du schon am Boden liegst?"

„Ich glaube, die kleine Schlägerei könnte Potter den Krieg gekostet haben", sagte Theo, während er ein Schachspiel aufbaute. „Weil die unsere Patronus erzeugende, muggelstämmige Hexe vorher noch hätten überzeugen können, dass sie sich mit ihrer Seite verbunden fühlt."

„Niemals." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Theo zuckte die Schultern. „Schätze, jetzt ist es egal, ob sie deinen unablässigen Drang nach Gerechtigkeit oder dein Mitleid für Potters miserables Leben hätten ausnutzen können; ich denke trotzdem, dass wenn Potter seine Hände von Draco hätte lassen können, Dumbledore hätte versuchen können, euch beide zu rekrutieren. Er ist definitiv ein manipulativer alter Bastard, der weiß, wie man Leute richtig ausspielt. Jetzt?" Daphne gesellte sich zu ihm an den Tisch, bewegte einen Bauern und Theo stöhnte. „Du kannst dieses Spiel so gar nicht, Daph."

„Ich kann die Spiele, die wichtig sind", sagte sie.

„Das können wir alle", stimmte Hermine zu.

* * *

Später am Abend lotste Narzissa Theo und Daphne unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand aus dem Raum. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft allein mit Draco fühlte Hermine sich auf einmal sehr viel ungeschickter und sprachloser als sogar in Gesellschaft von Riddle. Ein möglicherweise böser beinahe-Diktator, der sich beim Abendessen mit ihr unterhielt, war das eine, aber…

„Ich habe etwas für dich", sagte sie schließlich, die kleine Schachtel aus ihrer Tasche ziehen, die sie bei sich getragen hatte, seit sie sie in Narzissas privatem Wohnzimmer eingepackt hatte. Sie hielt sie ihm hin. „Frohes Julfest." Als er die Schachtel nicht direkt nahm, stotterte sie weiter. „Ich weiß, dass es spät ist, aber ich habe erst angefangen Geschenke zu kaufen, als die Schule schon vorbei war, und ich habe keine Eule und…"

Draco schluckte schwer und nahm ihr die Schachtel aus der Hand. „Nein, es ist okay", sagte er. „Meins ist auch zu spät." Er zog eine kleine, rechteckige, eingewickelte Schachtel aus der Schublade, in der er sie verstaut hatte, und hielt sie ihr hin. Sie stolperte über die Teppichkante, als sie auf ihn zutrat sie zu nehmen, und fiel auf ihn und er fing sie auf und sie lachten beide nervös, während er ihr zurück auf die Füße half.

„Gleichzeitig?", fragte sie und er nickte.

Sie entfernte die Schleife von der Schachtel, entfernte das Papier vorsichtig und legte es beiseite. Als sie den Deckel der Schachtel hochziehen wollte, blieb er stecken, und sie musste einen Finger darunter zwängen, um ihn abzukriegen. Bis es ihr gelungen war, hörte sie, wie Draco scharf Luft holte, und sah auf, ihr eigenes Geschenk noch eingeschlagen in das Papier im Inneren der Schachtel. Er hatte ein unkontrolliertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Also… ganz richtig?", fragte er und sie nickte dümmlich und er schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte so fest, dass sie leiste quiekte, woraufhin er den Griff ein wenig lockerte. „Ich weiß, dass… Muggel tun das nicht so früh, oder?", fragte er. „Ich will nicht mutmaßen, dass du…"

„Seit wir elf waren", sagte sie.

Er löste sich von ihr und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. „Ist staubig hier drin", murmelte er. „Blöde Elfen." Er blickte auf die Schachtel in ihrer Hand, deren Inhalt noch von dem Papier verdeckt wurde, und sagte: „Öffne deins."

Sie tat wie geheißen und blickte auf ein Armband. Die Perlen waren grün dieses Mal, und kein Glas. Eine Perle war nicht grün, sondern überzogen von kleinen Diamanten. Nicht, dachte sie, billig. Dies war… eine Stellungnahme, wenn sie je eine gesehen hatte.

„Jade", sagte Draco, der wieder nervös klang. „Aber wenn es dir nicht gefällt -"

„Ich liebe es", sagte sie, den Blick auf die einfache Reihe geheftet. „Draco, das… es ist…"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dir ein richtiges besorgen würde", sagte er, legte sein eigenes Geschenk zur Seite und zog das Armband aus der Schachtel. „Gestatte mir?"

„Ist das… kann ich das tragen?"

„Ja", sagte er sanft, nahm ihr die Schachtel aus den Händen und ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen. „Es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn du es tragen würdest."

Sie streckte ihr Handgelenk aus und er machte den Verschluss zu, wobei er ein wenig mit dem Haken fummelte, bevor er es hinbekam. Sie drehte ihren Arm hin und her und sah zu, wie die eine Perle funkelte, als sich das Licht in den kleinen, glitzernden Steinen brach. „Das ist so viel", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Du musst nichts sagen, bis wir unseren Abschluss haben", sagte Draco und lehnte sich vor, um sein Gesicht an ihre Brust zu drücken. „Dann werde ich dir einen Ring geben und du wirst ja sagen und meine Mutter wird die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts planen und wir werden heiraten und glücklich bis ans Ende unserer Tage leben."

„Du vergisst das nebensächliche Detail, dass uns ein Krieg bevorsteht", sagte sie mit einem nervösen Lachen, und er hielt sie fester.

„Nun, wir werden Potter nicht einladen, weil er bis dahin garantiert tot sein wird, nein."

„Oder die Weasleys", sagte sie.

„Nein", stimmte er zu. „Die auch nicht." Sie standen lange da, bevor er sagte: „Es wird alles gut werden, Hermine."

„Krieg ist niemals gut", sagte sie. „Menschen sterben. Menschen werden verletzt."

„Ich nicht", sagte er.

„Das weißt du nicht", widersprach sie. „Das kannst du nicht wissen."

„Ich habe dich auf meiner Seite", sagte er. „Die beste Waffe aller Zeiten."

* * *

Beim Frühstück sah Daphne das Armband und unterdrückte ein Keuchen.

„Verdammt", sagte Theo. „Du lässt mich knausrig wirken, Arschloch." Draco grinste und machte sich über den Teller Eier und Tomaten her, den ein Elf vor ihn geschoben hatte.

Hermine zog ihren Ärmel mit einer verlegenen Bewegung über das Armband und Theo lachte. „Es steht dir gut", sagte er und küsste sie aufs Haar. „Grün ist deine Farbe."

„Gewöhn dich schon mal daran, dass Leute dich dafür anstarren werden", riet Daphne, als sie sich Saft eingoss. Hermine schenkte Draco einen Blick, der sich fröhlich weigerte, ihn zu erwidern, bis Hermine beinahe knurrte.

„Du hast gesagt, es wäre okay", sagte sie, und er zuckte mit geheuchelter Unschuld die Achseln.

„Niemand würde von einem Malfoy weniger erwarten", sagte Lucius, als er in den Raum kam, und strich Draco liebevoll eine Hand über den Kopf. Der Junge lehnte sich mit einer genierten Bewegung von ihm weg und Theo lachte. „Es ist alles gut, Hermine", fügte Lucius hinzu. „Wir haben nicht vor, dich in die Irre zu führen."

„Und", warf Daphne ein, „es ist ja auch nicht so, als hätte Theo mir Ramsch geschenkt. Das ist normal, Hermine."

„Das ist es wirklich", sagte Theo. „Wir machen nur Spaß."

„Vergib ihnen", sagte Lucius. „Du fügst dich so gut ein, dass sie vergessen, dass du nicht den gleichen Bezugsrahmen hast. Ich würde erwarten, dass nicht wenige eurer Schulfreunde hübsche kleine Kinkerlitzchen tragen, wenn ihr zurückgeht, vor allem mit dem bevorstehenden Krieg. Die Leute klammern sich an das, was sie glücklich macht, und junge Liebe bringt jeden zum Lächeln."

„Danke", murmelte Hermine.

Lucius legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, sagte er: „Wir denken von dir wie von einer Tochter, Hermine. Du kannst uns vertrauen."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie errötend, „es ist nur… das ist alles…"

„Anders, ich weiß." Er lächelte. „Wenn du fertig bist, möchte Riddle dich gern sehen. Er ist in der Bibliothek."

Hermine ließ ihr Brötchen fallen und rückte ihren Stuhl vom Tisch ab, als Lucius lachte. „Du musst dich nicht beeilen. Er liest den _Propheten_."

Riddle saß auf einem der Lehnstühle am Fenster, und das Licht hinter ihm verhinderte es fast völlig, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, als Hermine die Bibliothek betrat.

„Das muss ich mir merken", sagte Hermine ohne nachzudenken.

„Was?", fragte er und sie wünschte sich sofort, sie hätte daran gedacht, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, und hätte den Mund gehalten.

„Am Fenster zu sitzen", sagte sie und versuchte nicht zu schlucken. Er gab eines der höflich neugierigen Geräusche von sich, die eindeutige Befehle waren weiterzureden, also sagte sie: „So fällt es schwer, Ihr Gesicht zu sehen, schwer, Sie zu entziffern. Es ist eine gute Möglichkeit, die… die Informationen, die man preisgibt, einzuschränken."

Riddle lächelte – zumindest dachte sie das – und lehnte sich zu ihr; eine Geste, die sie bei jedem anderen als Versuch interpretiert hätte, eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen aufzubauen. Bei diesem Mann machte es ihr ein wenig Angst, und sie musste sich zwingen, keinen Schritt zurück zu treten.

„Du hast erwähnt, dass das Buch, das du gelesen hast und das ein wenig mehr hinter meinen – sollen wir sie Aktivitäten nennen? – stand, meine Ziele nicht ganz klar gemacht hat. Ich dachte, dass ich dir, bevor ich dich in den Schoß unserer Gruppe hole, eine Gelegenheit geben würde, mir Fragen zu stellen."

„Wirklich?" Wieder sprach sie ohne nachzudenken, und Riddle lachte.

„Ja, wirklich."

Hermine verschränkte ihre Hände vor sich – es fühlte sich fast so an, als wäre sie in das Büro eines Lehrers gerufen worden – und dachte darüber nach, was sie fragen wollte. „Ich dachte, Ihr ursprüngliches Ziel sei Unsterblichkeit gewesen", sagte sie schließlich und er nickte. „Nun", fuhr sie fort, „das scheinen Sie erreicht zu haben."

Tom Riddle lachte erneut und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihn erfreut und belustigt und wollte ihn wieder entzücken. Ja", gab er zu, „auch wenn der Teil, als ich eine Weile lang körperlos war und aus einem Kessel wiedergeboren werden musste, … unangenehm war. Sei dankbar, dass du dich nicht an deine Geburt erinnerst."

„Also… was jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Potter töten", sagte er unverblümt. „Er ist die einzige Person, die diese Unsterblichkeit angreifen kann, und ich bin daran interessiert, eine zweite Runde als kaum lebendiger Geist zu vermeiden."

„Und danach?"

„Die Macht übernehmen", sagte er. „Ich habe … Ansichten darüber, wie unsere Gesellschaft geführt werden sollte. Ansichten, die du vielleicht teilst, meine Liebe."

„Das Ministerium", murmelte sie.

„Genau", sagte er. „Voreingenommen, voll von Leuten, die sich Einfluss erkaufen und den Großteil der Zeit über kein Interesse daran haben, auch nur fair zu erscheinen." Er beäugte sie und fügte hinzu: „Doppelt voreingenommen gegen dich, nehme ich an: einmal wegen deines Blutes und einmal wegen deines Hauses."

Hermine nickte kurz, sah ihn aber auch mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an und sagte: „Wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass Sie alle Korruption beseitigen werden?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete er schlicht. „Ich werde sie nur in Bahnen lenken, die mir mehr gefallen."

„Leute müssen Verhandlungen bekommen", sagte sie leise. „Es ist nicht fair, jemanden ohne Verfahren nach Askaban zu schicken."

„Nicht einmal Sirius Black?", fragte er mit belustigtem Tonfall.

„Nein", sagte sie stur. „Nicht auf Ihrer Seite, nicht auf der anderen Seite. Es ist nicht fair."

Darüber lachte er frei heraus. „Du bist entzückend. Nach Pettigrew, der mir zu Füßen fällt und erzählt, er würde nichts lieber wollen als ins Gesicht getreten zu werden, ist es eine erfrischende Abwechslung, jemanden zu haben, der keine Angst hat seine Meinung zu sagen."

„Oh, ich habe Angst", murmelte sie, auch wenn diese sich inzwischen stark verringert hatte. „Alle haben Angst vor Ihnen."

Er lächelte erneut. „Narzissa nicht", stellte er fest. „Und ich glaube, dass du ihrem Beispiel folgen wirst, eine weitere entzückende Viper, die von allen unterschätzt wird: sie, weil sie nichts ist als eine Gesellschaftsdame, du, weil du nichts bist als ein Schlammblut."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, und er lächelte sein charmantes, grausames Lächeln. „Du weißt, dass sie das denken. Oh, dein eigenes Haus nicht, aber sogar Dumbledore hält dich wahrscheinlich dafür, auch wenn er bestimmt eine gewisse Portion Schuld fühlt, wenn er das Schimpfwort in seinem eigenen Kopf hört. Heißt nicht, dass er es nicht denkt. Heißt nicht, dass er nicht erwartet, dass du geringer bist."

„Was denkt mein Haus über mich?"

„Dass du eine Slytherin bist. Dass du von den Malfoys praktisch adoptiert worden bist. Bald werden sie wissen, dass du zu mir gehörst. Ich versichere dir, niemand von ihnen würde wagen, so etwas Respektloses über dich zu denken. Sie wissen zu viel. Andere?" Er zuckte die Schultern.

Hier erwiderte sie sein Lächeln, seinen Gesichtsausdruck imitierend, bis er etwas aus einer Innentasche zog und sagte: „Ich habe etwas für dich."

Er warf ihr die Schachtel zu und sie öffnete sie und sah, zuerst verwirrt und dann besorgt, auf die Kette darin. „Ich… ich glaube nicht, dass ich Schmuck von jemand anderem als Draco annehmen soll."

Riddle stand auf und zog die Kette aus der Schachtel. „Ich mag alt genug aussehen, dein Vater zu sein, aber ich bin alt genug, dein _Groß_ vater zu sein, also wäre es, selbst wenn ich nicht der Dunkle Lord wäre, vollkommen angemessen, wenn du ein Geschenk von mir akzeptierst. Und wie es so steht, kannst du einfach nicht ablehnen."

Hermine blickte auf den einfachen Anhänger. „Was ist es?"

„Ein Dunkles Mal", sagte er, als wäre er irgendwie enttäuscht von ihr.

„Das kann ich sehen", sagte sie. „Was ist es _noch_?"

Damit schien er sehr viel zufriedener. „Es ist Schutz. Jeder meiner Todesser, der es sieht, wird wissen, dass du zu mir gehörst. Jeder andere wird dies sehen" – der Anhänger schimmerte in seiner Hand, bis er zu einem Herzen wurde – „außer du entscheidest dich bewusst, dass sie das Mal sehen sollen."

„Ein Herz?" Sie sah zu ihm auf, Entsetzen in der Stimme. „Sie haben die unscheinbare Version in ein _Herz_ verwandelt?"

„Was stimmt nicht mit einem Herz?"

Sie zog ein vollkommen verstörtes jugendliches Gesicht. „Es ist lahm", sagte sie, und Tom Riddle, der Dunkle Lord, brach in Gelächter aus, während er sein Mal um ihren Hals legte.

* * *

 _ **Anm. d. Übersetzerin** : Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist viel, viel zu lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal gepostet habe. Die Hauptgründe dafür sind aber inzwischen wieder vorbei, und es sollte in Zukunft wieder regelmäßig ein neues Kapitel geben. Es tut mir leid, und ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Geschichte trotzdem weiterhin._


	13. Jahr Fünf, Teil IV

Es stand in der Zeitung. Die Massenflucht. Hermine las es beim Frühstück und betrachtete die Todesser, sah, was Askaban in den ausgemergelten Gesichtern verursacht hatte, und machte sich Sorgen.

Diese Leute waren nicht stabil.

Sie las von ihren Verbrechen und konnte Riddles Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören. _Um fair zu sein, wir_ sind _brutale Fundamentalisten._

Selbst wenn sie die unausweichliche Sensationslust des _Propheten_ mit einrechnete, wurde offensichtlich, dass er eher untertrieben hatte.

Bellatrix Lestrange, die Frau, über die sie scheinbar priorisiert worden war, blickte sie an. Das Gefängnis hatte sie der früher wahrscheinlich nicht unbeträchtlichen Schönheit beraubt, aber sie wirkte noch immer eindrucksvoll. Sie wirkte, als wolle sie jeden vernichten, der sie in der Zeitung betrachtete. Sie wirkte _verrückt_ , dachte Hermine bei sich, auch wenn sie jetzt wusste, warum sich Neville mit solcher Wucht auf Draco gestürzt hatte.

Seine Eltern waren bis in den Wahnsinn gefoltert worden.

Sie wäre ebenfalls aufgebracht.

Sie fragte sich, wie er sich fühlte, das zu lesen und zu wissen, dass die Angreifer seiner Eltern draußen waren, frei waren. Sicherlich bereits jetzt auf dem Weg zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys, um ihre Verrücktheit auf Narzissas Teppiche tropfen zu lassen und ihren Wahnsinn auf ihren schönen Stühlen auszubreiten.

Personalprobleme, in der Tat.

Sie reichte die Zeitung an Theo und sah hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Die Professoren lasen die Neuigkeiten mit Mienen, die sich zwischen grimmig und zornig bewegten.

Sie fuhr mit den Fingern ihre Halskette entlang und machte sich Sorgen.

Sie gaben den ganzen Tag lang vor, mit jugendlichen Dingen beschäftigt zu sein, und sandten gedankliche Warnungen von Gesicht zu Gesicht, stumm zu bleiben, zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben die Klappe zu halten, Draco. Luna analysierte ihre Gesichtsausdrücke und sagte: „Also so ist das", und als Blaise sich verkrampfte, fragte sie Hermine, ob sie die Halskette mochte, die Blaise ihr geschenkt hatte.

Also war sie in Ordnung, dachte Hermine. Seite gewählt.

In der nächsten Stunde klang Umbridge angespannter als gewöhnlich, als sie ihnen wieder befahl, leise ihre Bücher zu lesen. Hermine überlegte, wie die Frau vorgeben konnte, dass niemand jemals praktische Fähigkeiten in defensiver Magie brauchen könnte, während zehn Wahnsinnige aus einem angeblich perfekten Gefängnis entkommen waren, aber das vorzugeben war, was sie tat.

Die DA traf sich mit erneuertem Eifer. Sogar Pansy war es auf einmal wichtig, sich verteidigen zu können. „Ich dachte, diese Leute wären auf unserer Seite", sagte Hermine eines Abends nach der Lerngruppe mit sehr leiser Stimme zu Theo. „Warum sind alle -?"

„Wenn du nur an das Foto denkst, möchtest du mit Rabastan alleine in einem Zimmer sein?", fragte Theo und fügte hinzu, als Hermine ein Schauer überlief, „Ich auch nicht."

„Warum sind sie draußen?", fragte sie und er seufzte.

„Man kann seine Anhänger nicht wirklich im Gefängnis sitzen lassen. Loyalität geht in beide Richtungen."

Sie nickte verstehend.

* * *

Sie war über ein Schneidbrett in extra Zaubertränke gebeugt, als sie aufsah und bemerkte, dass Snape ihre Halskette betrachtete.

Natürlich.

Natürlich konnte er sehen, was der Anhänger wirklich war, und nicht das dämliche Herz, das Pansy zum Kichern gebracht hatte, als sie gefragt hatte, ob sie sich das selbst ausgesucht hätte, weil es offensichtlich Dracos Geschmack war, der in dem Armband vorherrschte.

„Also", sagte der Mann. „Du hast eine Seite gewählt."

Sie wischte ihre Hände ab und steckte die Kette mit einer schnellen, befangenen Bewegung zurück unter ihr Shirt. „Gab es je einen Zweifel?", fragte sie.

„Für dich?" Er seufzte. „Ich schätze nicht."

Sie durchquerte den Raum und zog einen Stuhl an den Schreibtisch, auf dem er Aufsätze benotete. Snape öffnete seinen Mund, aber bevor der unausweichliche Schwall herablassender Bemerkungen beginnen konnte, sagte sie: „Er weiß Bescheid."

Ihr Professor hielt inne und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Riddle weiß Bescheid", wiederholte sie. „Er weiß, dass Sie ein Spion für Dumbledore sind."

„So schnell verrätst du deinen Herren?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

„Ich versuche, einen von ihnen zu retten", entgegnete sie.

Der Mann sank einen Moment lang in sich zusammen, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und so schnell sprach, dass die Worte fast verschmolzen, fast unverständlich geworden wären, hätte er nicht so eine deutliche Aussprache. „Er hat Lily getötet. Hat er dir das erzählt, bevor er dir die kleine Kette um den Hals gelegt hat? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er tötet schließlich so viele, dass eine mehr keine Rolle spielt. Was macht es schon, dass ich sie geliebt habe? Ich habe ihn gebeten – habe ihn angefleht – aber sie war im Weg, als er es auf das Potterbalg abgesehen hatte, und es gab keine Alternative. Nicht, dass er überhaupt versucht hätte, sie zu verschonen."

Snape hielt inne und sah Hermine mit tiefer Verbitterung an. „Muggelstämmig, musst du wissen, und nicht der entzückende kleine Widerspruch, den du darstellst, in Slytherin und mit deinen Verbindungen zu den Malfoys. Nein, sie war durch und durch eine Gryffindor, und tapfer und brillant und schön und er hat sie _getötet_.

Ich habe Dumbledore angefleht sie zu beschützen, habe mich dem Orden des Phönix verkauft, um für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen, habe versprochen, dass ich spionieren würde, nur damit er sie beschützt."

Als Snape inne hielt, um Luft zu holen, sagte Hermine: „Aber das hat er nicht, oder?"

„Nein."

In dem Wort schwang eine ganze Welt mit.

„Sie haben vierzehn Jahre lang unterrichtet", sagte Hermine. „In einer Position, die Sie nicht einmal wollen, die sie _verabscheuen_." Sie lehnte sich vor. „Sie haben sich selbst verkauft, und _nichts_ dafür bekommen."

„Er hat mich vor Askaban bewahrt", sagte Snape.

„Gregs Vater war nicht in Askaban, ohne Dumbledores Hilfe. Dracos Vater ist draußen geblieben. Theos. Vincents. Dumbledore hat _nichts_ für Sie getan", beharrte Hermine, die sich weiter vorlehnte, als könne sie ihn überzeugen, indem sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen verringerte.

„Er hat aber auch nicht Lily getötet", sagte Snape. „Es gibt keine Seite für mich, Kind."

„Selbst keine Seite wäre besser, als für Dumbledore zu spionieren", sagte sie.

Snape holte tief Luft und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, sagte er: „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum du mich über Politik belehrst, Miss Granger, obwohl du an der Vorbereitung für deinen Trank arbeiten solltest. Ich möchte sehen, dass die Occamy-Eischale perfekt gemörsert wurde. Deine schlampige Herangehensweise an die Zutaten wird noch dein Untergang sein.

* * *

Harry Potter gab dem _Propheten_ ein Interview. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, vorrangig vernünftig zu klingen, als er insistierte, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück war. Hermine las es, als die Zeitung während des Frühstücks geliefert wurde, und sah hinüber zum Gryffindortisch, wo seine rot und goldenen Hausgenossen dem Jungen gratulierten. Er musste ihren Blick gespürt haben, denn er sah zu ihr hinüber und streckte ihr den Mittelfinger entgegen. Weasley sah ebenfalls zu ihr und grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Ich frage mich, was sie denken, dass das erreichen wird", sagte Hermine und warf die Zeitung frustriert auf den Tisch.

Er hatte Namen genannt; behauptet, dass Leute Todesser seien.

Nun, er hatte Recht, gestand sie sich ein. Sie _waren_ Todesser. Aber als der Nachmittag kam, waren Greg und Vincent hin und hergerissen dazwischen, ob sie jeden angreifen wollten, der sie ansah, als würden sie jederzeit unverzeihliche Flüche um sich werfen, oder sich in ihrem Zimmer vergraben wollten, Theo wirkte, als würde er bald zusammenklappen, und Draco hielt sich auf die Weise, die ihr verriet, dass er kurz davor war zu weinen. Es war nicht _fair_ , dass Potter die ganze Schule gegen sie aufgehetzt hatte.

Sogar die _Lehrer_ waren hocherfreut über Potter und bevorzugten ihn noch mehr als üblich.

Sie war jedes Mal kurz vorm Hochgehen, wenn jemand einen ihrer Jungs schief ansah. _Sie_ waren keine Todesser; _sie_ waren nur Schüler, die diese voreingenommenen Arschlöcher kannten, seit sie elf Jahre alt waren. Draco konnte ein Fiesling sein, aber Theo hatte nie auch nur Buh zu jemandem gesagt, und sie sah zu, wie ihm Leute den ganzen Tag lang auswichen, als sei er ansteckend oder gewalttätig oder _böse_ , und beim Abendessen war sie so aufgebracht, dass sie vor Zorn bebte.

„Ich hasse sie", zischte sie, als sie zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. „Ich hasse sie alle." Sie hatte ihre Arme um Draco geschlungen, der sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter vergraben hatte, nachdem er den ganzen Tag so getan hatte, als bemerke er nicht, was die Leute flüsterten, wenn sie auf ihn zeigten. Theo hatte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey von irgendwo hervorgezogen und war dabei, sich zusammen mit Greg und Vincent zu betrinken; Daphne versuchte nicht einmal, sie aufzuhalten.

„Gib mir was davon", sagte Hermine und mit einem überraschten Blick schenkte Theo ihr eine Portion ein.

„Ich hasse sie", wiederholte sie. „Ich hoffe, dass sie alle sterben."

* * *

Wenigstens lief die DA gut, und sie hatten sich von Dingen, die wahrscheinlich in den Z.A.G.s abgefragt werden würden, vorgearbeitet zum Patronuszauber. Nicht alle schafften ihn, aber Lunas Hase hüpfte durch den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und zuckte mit der Nase und brachte alle zum Lachen.

Zurzeit brauchten sie Gelächter.

„Warum ist meiner ein Otter?", fragte Draco zum fünften Mal, während sein Patronus lustig um ihn herum schwamm.

„Weil es süß ist?", schlug Hermine vor und er verzog das Gesicht.

* * *

„Sie können es Schülern einfach nicht erlauben, herumzulaufen und Interviews zu geben." Hermine hielt mitten im Korridor inne, als sie die Stimme der schrecklichen Vettel hörte. Umbridges Stimme war immer nervenaufreibend, aber heute klang sie besonders selbstzufrieden. „Vor allem nicht Interviews, die sich genau gegen die Dinge aussprechen, die das Ministerium für wahr erklärt hat."

Sie drückte sich zurück gegen die Wand und lauschte. Sie konnte Umbridge hören, McGonagall und … _Fudge_? Der Zaubereiminister hier im _Flur_?

„Sieh an, sieh an", sagte Fudge erfreut. „Diesmal sind Sie zu weit gegangen, Dumbledore."

„Was habe ich getan?", fragte der Schulleiter, der mehr belustigt schien als alles andere.

„Sie haben die Kontrolle über Ihre Schule verloren", sagte Fudge. „Sie haben zugelassen, dass Potter der Welt mitteilt, Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer sei zurück. Er hat Namen genannt! Aufrechte Bürger, die schon vor langer Zeit für unschuldig erklärt wurden, was ihre Teilnahme beim… letzten Mal anging."

„Aber er ist zurück, Cornelius", sagte Dumbledore, und Hermine fragte sich, warum um _Himmels_ Willen sie dieses Gespräch in einem _Flur_ hielten.

„Ist er _NICHT_!", keifte Fudge, und Hermine hob ihre Hand an ihre Halskette.

„Möchten Sie mich dafür verhaften, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, Cornelius?", fragte Dumbledore. „Ist es schon so weit gekommen?"

„Es ist eine Verletzung des Erlasses…" Umbridge durchwühlte ihren Stapel von Zetteln, um herauszufinden, welches der neuen Gesetze Dumbledore genau gebrochen hatte.

„Das passt schon, Dolores", sagte Dumbledore, „ich bin sicher, Sie werden es irgendwann finden."

„Sie versuchen, das Ministerium zu destabilisieren!" Fudge war noch immer fast am Keifen.

„Ja", sagte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Ich schätze, das tue ich."

„Haben Sie das?" Fudge klang schadenfroh, und Hermine hörte irgendeinen Gehilfen sagen: „Ja, Sir, ich habe alles."

„Wir werden Sie zurück zum Ministerium bringen, morgen früh die Anklage erheben und mittags werden Sie schon in Askaban sitzen." Fudge konnte seine Freude kaum im Zaum halten und, trotz ihrer allgemeinen Abneigung gegenüber Dumbledore, war Hermine entsetzt zu hören, wie all die schlimmsten Missbrauchsmethoden des magischen Gerichtssystems so offen dargelegt wurden.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Sie armer Mann. Sie scheinen offenbar zu glauben, dass ich mich, wie sagt man doch so schön, widerstandslos abführen lassen werde?"

„Wie bitte?", unterbrach ihn Umbridge. „Sie können sich nicht einfach der Festnahme widersetzen!"

„Ich fürchte, ich werde ganz genau das tun, Dolores." Er klang, als würde er eine Einladung zu einer Party ablehnen, zu der er nie hatte kommen wollen, sein Tonfall höflich bedauernd aber ohne eine Spur wirklicher Reue. „Ich könnte natürlich aus Askaban fliehen – das scheint zurzeit häufig zu geschehen – aber das ist so ein Ärgernis."

Es gab einen lauten Knall und dann schritt Dumbledore den Korridor entlang, vorbei an der Stelle, an der Hermine sich gegen die Wand drückte. Er hielt kurz inne, sah sie an und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, das zu sehen, Miss Granger", bevor er weiterging.

* * *

Draco las die Einladung zu Professor Umbridges Büro mit Grauen. „Bringen Sie vertrauenswürdige Freunde mit", hieß es. „Aus guten Familien."

„Ich nehme an, das heißt, dass ich raus bin", sagte Hermine, die über seine Schulter mitlas.

„Ich bin aus einer guten Familie", sagte Pansy ziemlich selbstgefällig. Als Theo etwas auf sie warf, fügte sie hinzu: „Heißt nicht, dass Umbridge keine abscheuliche Kuh ist."

„Wir müssen das Biest abgelenkt halten", sagte Cassius Warrington, einer der Siebtklässler. „Wir wollen nicht, dass sie von Delle Arti erfährt."

„Deine Mutter hat gesagt, wir sollen mitspielen", sagte Theo.

Cassius wirkte überrascht, dass sie es mit Narzissa Malfoy besprochen hatten, sagte aber mit respektvollem Ton: „Wenn Mrs. Malfoy gesagt hat, dass wir mitspielen sollen, dann müssen wir mitspielen." Er hob die Stimme. „Freiwillige, um mit Umbridge fertig zu werden?"

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hasse die Frau. Ich kann unmöglich so tun, als würde ich mich bei ihr einschleimen, egal was sie plant."

„Ich auch nicht", gab Daphne zu.

„Ich werd's tun", sagte Greg, und als sie die Freiwilligen organisiert hatten, sodass niemand der Kleinen dabei war, gesellten sich Greg, Vincent, Theo, Pansy, Millie, Cassius und Graham Montague zu Draco und marschierten zum Büro der Frau.

„Versuch ruhig zu bleiben", murmelte Theo. „Egal, wie provozierend die Frau ist, kriech ihr in den Arsch."

„Redest du mit mir oder dir?", fragte Draco.

„Sowohl als auch", antwortete er kurz ab.

Sie saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, als sie ankamen, sich mit vor dem Körper verschränkten Händen aufreihten und gelassene Gesichter zeigten. Pansy schaffte es, ihr Schaudern ob der rosafarbenen Strickjacke zu unterdrücken – manche Dinge überschritten einfach die Grenze des guten Geschmacks – aber sie und Millie tauschten einen Blick aus, der ihre beidseitige Abscheu für die Klamotten der schrecklichen Frau ausdrückten.

Später würde Pansy zu Draco sagen: „Ich hoffe, dass wenn ich so alt bin, ich nicht jedes Gefühl dafür verliere, was gut aussieht. Merlin. Dieses Rosa. Und diese Kätzchen. Ich… diesen Schrecken kann man gar nicht beschreiben." Jetzt aber stand sie wie der Rest ihrer Hausgenossen dort, lächelte ihr Slytherin-Lächeln und dachte, wie dämlich die Frau war, dass sie den Kindern von Todessern vertraute.

„Es wird Veränderungen geben in Hogwarts", sagte Umbridge in ihrer kleinen Mädchen Stimme. „Aufregende Veränderungen! Und ich will, dass Sie Schüler diese Veränderungen vorantreibt."

Sie hielt inne, als warte sie auf eine Antwort, und Theo sprang ein. „Wir fühlen uns geehrt, Ma'am", sagte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an und es schien, als wolle sie ihm den Kopf tätscheln. Theo fragte sich oft, ob die Frau jemals zuvor Jugendlichen begegnet war, da sie sie ständig mit Kleinkindern oder Hunden zu verwechseln schien. „Ich brauche Schüler, die dem Ministerium gegenüber treu sind", fuhr sie fort. „Und in diese Schule grassiert es vor Leuten, die Harry Potter und seinem Unsinn glauben zu scheinen." Sie hielt inne. „Grassieren bedeutet -"

„Wir wissen, was ‚grassieren' bedeutet, Ma'am", sagte Millie.

Umbridge schenkte dem Mädchen einen genervten Blick. „Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, meine Liebe. Grassieren bedeutet, dass etwas voll von unerwünschten Dingen ist, und unerwünscht ist genau das, was Potter ist." Sie lächelte wieder. „Kann ich darauf vertrauen, dass Sie dem Ministerium gegenüber treu sind? Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen vertrauen kann, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr Vater ist sehr bekannt in den inneren Büros."

„Unsere Treuist gänzlich ohne jeden Zweifel", sagte Theo und Umbridge lächelte ihn erneut an.

„Gut, mein Lieber." Sie sah sie rund herum an und sagte: „Über eine Sache wollte ich mit Ihnen reden, bevor wir fortfahren. Ich weiß, dass viele von Ihnen einen oder zwei Freunde hsbt, die… Ihnen unterlegen sind. Manchmal kann der Sprechende Hut Fehler machen, wissen Sie, aber ich bin sicher, dass Sie Qualität erkennen, wenn Sie sie sehen, und genauso schmutziges Blut, wenn es Ihnen begegnet."

Greg verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Meinen Sie damit -?"

Vincent trat ihm auf den Fuß. Hart. „Ja, Ma'am", sagte er.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich weiß, dass Ihre Familie sehr gütig zu den… Bedürftigen sein kann", fuhr Umbridge fort, „aber ich bin sicher, Ihre Mutter würde nicht wollen, dass gewisse Leute dies ausnutzen."

Draco zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, indem er überlegte, wie Umbridges Kopf abgetrennt von ihrem Krötenkörper aussehen würde. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Professor Umbridge, dass Miss Granger sich ihrer Position bewusst ist. Ihrer genauen Position. Meine Familie war sehr darauf bedacht, das klar zu stellen."

„Das ist gut zu hören." Dolores Umbridge leckte sich wegen der Information beinahe über die Lippen. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen Schülern von dem Inquisitionskommando erzählen, das ich gründen möchte…"

Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, schubste Theo Draco. „Ist sich ihrer Position bewusst?", fragte er.

„Was ist mit ‚unsere Treue ist ohne Zweifel'?", erwiderte Draco.

Theo zuckte die Schultern. „Ich habe nicht gelogen. Wenn sie minderjährige Slytherins nicht überlisten kann, dann sollte sie nicht versuchen, uns zu benutzen um eine Gruppe zu gründen, mit der sie Schüler unterdrücken kann, die sie nicht mag."

„Ich hasse die Frau so sehr", murmelte Greg.

„Aber es wird spaßig, dem Weasley Punkte abzuziehen", sagte Draco. „Wo ist Hermine?"

* * *

Am Morgen hingen überall in der Schule Zettel, die besagten, dass Umbridge die neue Schulleiterin war, und das Gerücht hatte sich verbreitet, dass das Büro des Schulleiters sich nicht für sie geöffnet hatte.

„Ich wette, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dort oben zu sitzen", sagte Parvati Patil bösartig, als sie den Schulhof zusammen mit Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Ernie Macmillan überquerte, in der Winterluft zitternd. „Blöde, aufgeblasene, machtgeile alte -"

„Ich würde den Satz nicht zu Ende reden, wenn ich du wäre", sagte Draco, der lässig an der Schlosstür lehnte. Vincent und Greg standen hinter ihm und grinsten die anderen Schüler selbtgefällig an. Parvati kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Seht euch die kleinen Todesser an", sagte sie.

„Seht euch an, wie ich Gryffindor und Hufflepuff ein paar Punkte abziehe", sagte Draco gedehnt.

„Sei kein Idiot, Malfoy", schnappte Ernie. „Du kannst anderen Vertrauensschülern keine Punkte abziehen."

„Versuch dran zu bleiben, Macmillan", sagte Draco. „Vertrauensschüler können das nicht, nein, aber Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos schon."

„Des _was_?", fragte Parvati und Draco deutete auf das silberne I auf seinem Umhang direkt unter seinem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen. Hermine hatte es angesehen, geseufzt und ziemlich unschöne Dinge über das Mittelalter und Amtsmissbrauch und Schriftartwahl gemurmelt, aber um ehrlich zu sein freute er sich darauf, einen Vorwand zu finden, um jedem Punkte abzuziehen, der seit Potters Artikel etwas über ‚kleine Todesser' gesagt hatte.

„Es ist eine auserlesene Gruppe", erwiderte er gedehnt, „ausgewählt von unserer neuen Direktorin höchstpersönlich. Sie vertraut unserer Loyalität, wisst ihr. Was von euch nicht behauptet werden kann. Und Mitglieder des Inquisitionskommandos _haben_ die Macht, Punkte abzuziehen, also, mal sehen, fünf Punkte Abzug von dir, Patil, weil du unsere neue Schulleiterin beleidigt hast. Macmillan, fünf weg, weil du mir widersprochen hast, und Potter, fünf für diese fiesen Lügen, die du in der Zeitung veröffentlicht hast. Weasley, sieh dich an. Dein Hemd ist nicht in der Hose. Das sind weitere fünf Punkte. Und, oh ja, hab ich vergessen. Du bist ein Blutsverräter, Weasley, also dafür nochmal zehn Punkte Abzug."

Weasley zog seinen Zauberstab, aber Parvati Patil zischte: „Nicht."

„Du bist eine der wenigen cleveren Gryffindors, was?", sagte Draco hämisch, bevor er davon ging, Greg und Vincent dicht hinter ihm.

Sobald sie um die Ecke waren, fingen sie so leise wie möglich an zu lachen. „Verdammte Idioten", sagte Greg. „Habt ihr sie gehört: ‚Seht euch die kleinen Todesser an'?"

„Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen", gab Vincent zu.

Der Rest des Tages war fast annähernd so lustig wie ihr erster Morgen als gemeine Tyrannen, denn die Weasley-Zwillinge zündeten ein ganzes Lagerhaus voll Feuerwerk an, und sie konnten nicht nur die Funken stäubenden Drachen und Fledermäuse genießen, sondern auch zusehen, wie Umbridge umher rannte und versuchte, das Chaos einzudämmen, während die übrigen Professoren mit den Händen rangen und taten, als wüsste sie nicht genau, was sie tun sollten.

„Das war der beste Tag überhaupt", sagte Greg abends.

„Wo ist Montague?", fragte Theo und Draco zuckte die Achseln.

„Wird von irgendeinem Mädchen flach gelegt, das von seinem großen, silbernen I beeindruckt ist?", schlug er vor.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend kam Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wirkte unglaublich selbstgefällig und zufrieden mit sich.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Hermine und sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen von ihrem Aufsatz hoch. Diese Menge Selbstgefälligkeit war nie gut und hieß fast immer, dass Draco Potter etwas absolut dämliches angetan hatte.

„Ich habe etwas rausgefunden", sagte er. „Zwei Dinge eigentlich."

„Und die wären…"

„Sie haben Montague gefunden. Er war in einer Toilette im vierten Stock, eingezwängt und verwirrt."

„Das ist merkwürdig." Hermine legte ihre Feder zur Seite. „Weiß er, wie er dort gelandet ist?"

„Nein." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das ist nicht das Beste." Er wirkte extrem schadenfroh. „Das Beste ist, dass als ich Snape gesagt habe, dass er mit Montague helfen muss, Potter dort war, und scheinbar bekommt Potter Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke. _Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke_."

Hermine sah ihn an. „Nein, bekommt er nicht."

„Nein." Draco sah zurück. „Ich war gerade da. Snape hat mir _gesagt_ , dass Potter zur Nachhilfe da war."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hat er dich angelogen." Draco wirkte stur und sie seufzte. „Draco, ich bin _die ganze Zeit_ in dem Raum und dem Labor. Ich kenne jeden Kurs, den Snape unterrichtet, den Lehrplan, die Zutaten, die er verbraucht. Ich korrigiere die Hälfte seiner Aufsätze, Himmel noch mal. Potter bekommt keine Nachhilfe. Hatten sie überhaupt einen Kessel aufgebaut?"

Draco schien sich zu erinnern versuchen. „Neeeein…", gab er schließlich zu. „Aber Snape hat gesagt -"

Er sah den Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht und sackte in sich zusammen. „Was zur Hölle hat er dann dort gemacht?"

„Das klingt nach einer sehr guten Frage."

* * *

Die Weasley-Zwillinge schafften es, einen _Sumpf_ in einen Flur zu zaubern. Draco und sein Inquisitionskommando machten einen scheinbar guten Versuch, die Idioten zu fangen, aber die beiden riefen ihre Besen mit einem _Accio_ herbei, bevor sie sie kriegen konnten.

„Das sind eindrucksvolle Zauber", gab Hermine zu. „Sie sind Arschlöcher, aber sie können zaubern."

* * *

Das Inquisitionskommando wurde von allen Seiten her angegriffen. Graham Montague war noch immer im Krankenflügel, nachdem er in der Toilette gefunden worden war, und niemand war sich so ganz sicher, was ihm fehlte, abgesehen davon, dass er verwirrt war und das nicht besser wurde. Cassius Warrington wurde mit etwas verflucht, das ihn aussehen ließ, als wäre er von Cornflakes überzogen. Pansy wuchs ein Geweih.

„Der Frau in den Arsch zu kriechen wird jeden Tag riskanter", murmelte Theo zu Hermine. „Bitte sag mir, dass wir einen Plan haben, sie loszuwerden."

Hermine beobachtete Montagues Eltern, die sehr zornig angekommen waren. „Ich muss mit jemandem reden gehen", sagte sie.

„Ich… was?", fragte er, aber sie war bereits fort und marschierte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und durch die Flure. Sie fand Potter im Schulhof, wo er seine Narbe rieb und auf und ab ging, während Weasley an einer Mauer lehnte und ihm zusah.

„Was habt ihr Montague angetan?" fragte sie. Er wirkte einen Moment lang verwirrt, dann selbstgefällig.

„Was kümmert es dich?", fragte Weasley. „Er wird sich erholen."

„Ist mehr Arbeit für Umbridge, oder?", fragte Potter mit zufriedenem Tonfall.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und stieß in Potter an den Hals. „Du schuldest mir was, Potter, und ich fordere es ein. Sag mir, was ihr Ärsche Montague angetan habt, damit ich es Pomfrey sagen kann, und sie eine Chance hat, den armen Bastard zu heilen."

Weasley zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und Hermine sagte, ihre Stimme vollkommen ruhig: „Du glaubst, dass du mich verhexen kannst, bevor ich den Wunderknaben hier zerstöre? Wirklich?"

Potter blickte sie finster an, aber ihr Mund formte stumm ‚Sirius', und er zuckte und murmelte: „Er hat versucht, Punkte von Fred und George abzuziehen, und sie haben ihn in ein kaputtes Verschwindekabinett geworfen."

Sie trat zurück, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, und sah mit offensichtlicher Abscheu von einem zum anderen. „Und ihr habt es keinem gesagt? Was zur Hölle stimmt nicht mit euch beiden?"

„Er hat Punkte abgezogen", sagte Weasley mürrisch und sie starrte ihn an.

„Also dachtet ihr, es wäre in Ordnung, in einfach in einen kaputten magischen Apparat zu werden und es niemandem zu sagen. Das war verdammt noch mal gefährlich; er hätte sterben können. Wer weiß, wie er entkommen ist, und es geht ihm noch immer nicht gut. Wegen Hauspunkten. Ihr zwei habt ein paar echt bescheuerte Vorstellungen von Richtig und Falsch."

„Na und?", sagte Weasley, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie finster an. „Er hätte nicht versuchen sollen, all die Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen. Und außerdem, das waren nicht wir; es waren Fred und George."

Hermine drehte sich um und Potter sagte: „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Zu Madam Pomfrey, um ihr zu sagen, was passiert ist." Sie hielt inne und sah zurück zu ihnen. „Punkte. Arschlöcher." Das letzte Wort spuckte sie mit Abscheu aus und ließ sie auf dem Hof zurück, wo Potter seine Narbe rieb und Weasley tat, als würde er aus irgendeinem Buch lernen.

* * *

Als die Z.A.G.s näher rückten, hatte niemand mehr Zeit, Unsinn zu veranstalten. Hermine spornte sogar Greg und Vincent zum Lernen an, und sie und Theo arbeiteten so spät noch an Runen und Arithmantik, dass Draco mehr als einmal mitten in der Nacht in den Gemeinschaftsraum stolperte, wo er sie auf der Couch schlafend fand, etwas über Fächer murmelnd, die er nicht verstand. Er weckte sie jedes Mal und wartete, bis sie in ihrem eigenen Zimmer war, bevor er zurück zu Bett ging. Er arbeitete selbst ziemlich hart, da sein Vater deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er eine ‚mehr als respektable' Leistung in seinen Z.A.G.s erzielen sollte.

Er versuchte sich damit zu belustigen, dass er in Hörweite von Potter fallen ließ, dass der Leiter der Zaubererprüfungsbehörde ein Freund seiner Familie war, aber er merkte, dass es nicht wirklich fruchtete und da er so viel Zeit damit verbrachte, seine Fächer zu wiederholen, hatte er nicht die Energie, etwas anderes zu probieren.

Als die Prüfungstermine ans Schwarze Brett gehängt wurden, ließ er zu, dass Hermine ihm einen Lehrplan erstellte. Er folgte ihm sogar.

„Wir bekommen die Ergebnisse im Juli", sagte er eines Nachts während einer Lernpause, in der er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub und davon träumte, dass das alles vorbei war. „Wir müssen das nur hinter uns bringen und dann können wir nach Hause gehen und in der Sonne sitzen und den ganzen Sommer lang gar nichts tun."

Hermine murmelte einige Arithmanik-Formeln vor sich hin, die sie sich merken wollte, und antwortete nicht.

Die erste Prüfung war in Zauberkunst und als Hermine hinterher darüber zu reden versuchte, legte Theo ihr die Hand über den Mund. „Stopp", sagte er, „ich flehe dich an." Die restlichen Prüfungen liefen alle auf etwa die gleiche Weise. Sie steigerten sich in nervöses Zittern hinein, legten die Prüfung ab und bemühten sich anschließend, Hermine davon abzuhalten darüber zu sprechen.

„Warum tust du das?", fragte Daphne schließlich.

„Ich fühle mich dadurch besser", gab Hermine zu, die das Armband wieder und wieder um ihr Handgelenk drehte.

Den einzigen Test, den sie alle genossen, war der praktische Teil von Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. "Es war toll", sagte Greg. „Die alte Fledermaus stand da und hat darauf gewartet, dass ich versage, und ich konnte _alles_." Er umarmte Hermine erfreut und erleichtert. „Mein Vater wird so stolz sein." Hermine und Draco zeigten beide ihren Patronuszauber, und Hermine sah entzückt den wütenden Ausdruck auf Umbridges Gesicht. Nimm das, du alte Kuh, dachte sie. Wir haben trotzdem gelernt.

Hermine kam aus Runen, ließ eine Tirade darüber los, dass sie die Übersetzung vermasselt hatte, und Theo schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte Draco tonlos zu: „Ich verstecke mich", bevor er in ihren Schlafsaal ging, damit sie ihm nicht folgen konnte. Eine Hermine, die nach dem Test überzeugt war, dass sie eine schlechte Note bekommen würde, war eine Hermine, der man aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Astronomie lief für niemanden gut, da kurz vor Schluss Umbridge versuchte, Hagrid gefangen zu nehmen, und ihre Handlanger betäubten McGonagall, während Hagrid davon lief. Die Prüfung wurde extrem gestört.

„Diese widerliche Frau", murmelte Hermine. „Ich schwöre, ich werde…" Aber sie hörte auf zu reden und kniff ihre Augen nachdenklich zusammen und nach einer Woche, in der sie pausenlos darüber geredet hatte, wie sie abgeschnitten hatte und ob ihre Antworten richtig waren oder nicht, waren alle so froh, dass sie ruhig war, sodass niemand fragte, was sie tun würde.

Die schriftliche Prüfung für Geschichte der Zauberei wurde ebenfalls gestört, dieses Mal durch Potter, der plötzlich auf den Boden fiel, seine Narbe hielt und schrie. Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an, während einer der Prüfer ihn aus dem Raum begleitete. Als ob sie diese Art Unterbrechung brauchte.

Sie ging mit Draco spazieren, erleichtert, dass die Tortur vorbei war, als Warrington auf sie zu gerannt kam. „Umbridge", japste er, „irgendwas darüber, dass sie Potter in ihrem Büro erwischt hat. Wir sollen die Wachposten suchen."

Draco seufzte verärgert, aber als Hermine die Augen verdrehte und sagte: „Mach einfach, ich komme nach", folgte er Warrington dahin, wo das Inquisitionskommando Ginny und Ronald Weasley zusammen mit Neville Longbottom aufgabelte, die die Schüler von Umbridges Büro weg gelotst hatten, und zerrten sie alle vor die Frau, Hermine dicht hinter ihnen.

„Nun", sagte Umbridge und alle beobachteten sie fasziniert, „Sie wollten unbedingt mit jemandem reden. Wer war es? Dumbledore? McGonagall kann es nicht sein. Nach den vier _Stupor_ , die sie in die Brust bekommen hat, ist sie noch immer nicht ansprechbar."

Draco lachte nervös und Potter blickte ihn finster an.

„Sagen Sie es mir", verlangte Umbridge.

„Es geht Sie nichts an, mit wem ich rede", sagte der Junge, sie beinahe anspuckend.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich Sie zwingen müssen, zu reden", sagte sie. „Draco, holen Sie Professor Snape."

Mit einem kecken Winken verließ Draco den Raum. Hermine betrachtete Umbridge, während sie ihre Halskette berührte, ihre Augen flackerten von der krötengleichen Frau zu Potter und wieder zurück. Niemand sagte etwas, während sie warteten; Vincents Arm war so eng um Neville geschlungen, dass er Probleme hatte Luft zu bekommen, Ginny wurde von Millie fest gehalten, und Ron lag von Warrington hinab gedrückt mit blutiger Lippe auf dem Teppich, aber Umbridge stand einfach bedächtig da, ein halbes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, während sie auf Draco und Snape wartete.

„Ich brauche mehr Veritaserum", sagte sie, sobald er zur Tür hinein kam.

Der Mann sah sie mit seiner gewöhnlich spöttischen Miene an. „Ich habe Ihnen bereits alles gegeben, was ich hatte, als Sie Potter das letzte Mal ausgefragt haben; ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie nur drei Tropfen bräuchten. Sind Sie der Anweisung etwa nicht gefolgt, Dolores?"

Hermine sah Potter an. Veritaserum war eine kontrollierte Substanz, und es war vollkommen illegal, sie ohne Beisein der Eltern an einen Schüler zu verabreichen. Warum dachte sie bloß, dass diese Ministeriumsmitläuferin diese kleine Sicherheitsvorkehrung übersehen hatte?

„Können Sie nicht mehr davon herstellen?", sagte Umbridge, die Stimme sogar noch süßlich-mädchenhafter als sonst, und Hermine musste sich davon abhalten zu lachen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Snape gelangweilt. „Miss Granger, wie lange dauert es, Veritaserum herzustellen?"

„Einen Mondzyklus, Sir", sagte sie und er nickte.

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger." Er sah Umbridge an. „Also etwa einen Monat, falls Sie Probleme hatten zu verstehen, was ‚ein Mondzyklus' bedeutet. Es ist kein Trank, den Sie in der Schule behandelt haben, sicherlich, Dolores, da es ein Trank auf U.T.Z.-Ebene ist. Miss Granger ist eine wirklich bemerkenswerte Schülerin, die ihrem Schuljahr in diesem Fach weit voraus ist. Eine weise Person würde ihrem Rat folgen."

„Ich muss Potter befragen", sagte Umbridge, Snapes offensichtliches Lob für Hermine ignorierend. „Er hat versucht, mit jemandem außerhalb der Schule zu reden, und ich muss wissen, mit wem!"

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, Sie haben meinen ganzen Vorrat an Veritaserum aufgebraucht. Solange Sie nicht vorhaben, den Jungen zu vergiften – eine Tat, die ich Ihnen nicht verübeln würde – kann ich Ihnen schlicht nicht helfen."

Snape wandte sich zur Tür um und Potter schrie: „Er hat Tatze! Er hat Tatze an dem Ort, wo _sie_ versteckt ist!"

Snape blickte zu Umbridge. „Haben Sie ihm bereits einen Plappertrank verabreicht? Nicht dass es eine Rolle spielt, natürlich, da ich Ihnen kein Veritaserum geben kann, aber man sollte die zwei wirklich nicht mischen. Das Ergebnis kann für den Anwender ziemlich unangenehm sein."

„Also können Sie nichts mit dem anfangen, was er gesagt hat?", beharrte Umbridge.

Snape sah sie an und dann Vincent und sagte nur: „Crabbe, wenn Sie Ihren Griff nicht lockern, wird der lästige Junge wahrscheinlich ersticken, und ich wäre höchst ungehalten über den daraus resultierenden Papierkram." Er nickte Umbridge zu. „Dolores", sagte er und verließ den Raum.

Umbridge blickte Potter an, und auf ihrem Gesicht rangen Wut und Frustration um Vorherrschaft. „Nun gut", sagte sie. „Sie lassen mir keine Wahl. Ich werde den Cruciatus-Fluch anwenden müssen."

„Das ist nicht legal", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

„Es ist zum Wohle des Ministeriums." Umbridge schnaufte beinahe, und Draco trat von ihr zurück und zu Hermine, als wolle er sich zwischen die fast manische Frau und die Hexe mit den buschigen Haaren stellen.

„Es ist nicht richtig", sagte Hermine mit lauterer Stimme. „Der Minister würde nicht wollen, dass Sie das Gesetz brechen."

„Was Cornelius nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß", sagte Umbridge, zog den Zauberstab hervor und drehte sich zu Potter. „Er hat nie erfahren, dass ich es war, die letzten Sommer Dementoren zu dem Jungen geschickt hat, um dem Minister die Chance zu geben, ihn der Schule zu verweisen; eine Chance, die er nur zu gerne ergriffen hat."

„Sie haben die Dementoren geschickt." Potter glotzte sie an, sein Mund weit genug aufgerissen um Fliegen zu fangen.

„Jemand musste Sie aufhalten", sagte Umbridge. „Sie alle reden und reden und reden, aber niemand tut etwas. Ich… Ich war bereit, etwas zu tun. Ich bin bereit, jetzt etwas zu tun."

„Aber Sie müssen das Gesetz nicht brechen, das versuche ich Ihnen zu erklären", Hermine, sehr laut diesmal, so laut, dass sie Umbridge inne halten ließ und Draco sich mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen langsam zu ihr umwandte. „Ich weiß, mit wem er geredet hat", sagte Hermine.

„Wem?", fragte Umbridge.

„Wie?", fragte Greg, und Vincent trat ihm auf den Fuß. Hart.

„Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie er glauben konnte, dass das funktionieren würde", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf den Kamin, „aber er weiß, wo Dumbledore ist, oder, Potter?"

Harry Potter beäugte Hermine und sagte: „Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe gehört, wie du mit deinem wertlosen Weasley-Handlanger geredet hat", sagte Hermine verächtlich. "Versucht mitzuhalten, Potter. Ernsthaft, du bist so subtil wie ein Stein."

„Wo?", fragte Umbridge.

„Ich weiß nicht _genau_ , wo", wich Hermine aus, die Augen auf Potter, der ‚Verbotener Wald' mit den Lippen formte, „aber ich weiß, dass _die_ wissen, wo er ist, und sie können Sie zu ihm führen. Er wurde verletzt, als er aus dem Schloss geflohen ist, und sie haben sich um ihn gekümmert, ihm Tränke und so gebracht."

„Es… geht ihm nicht gut?" Umbridge versuchte nicht einmal, ihren Eifer zu vertuschen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ausgehend von den Tränken, die sie gestohlen haben – Sie wissen, dass ich die ganze zusätzliche Arbeit mit Professor Snape mache, oder? – ist er kaum bei Bewusstsein. Natürlich ist Potter kein besonders guter Schüler in Zaubertränke, also -"

Umbridge unterbrach sie. „Wo _ist_ er, Sie… mein liebes Mädchen?"

„Irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald", sagte Hermine. „Aber Sie müssen sich von Ihnen den genauen Ort zeigen lassen."

Umbridge tätschelte ihr den Kopf – „So als wäre ich ein Hund", sagte Hermine später genervt zu Theo – und wandte sich Potter zu.

„Sie werden mich dorthin führen und es mir zeigen. Jetzt." Sie gab den Wink, dass der blutende Ron vom Teppich aufstand, und dass Neville und Ginny ebenfalls mitkamen. Als sie mit ihnen aus dem Zimmer marschierte, drehte Harry Potter sich zu Hermine und formte ‚Danke' mit den Lippen.

Als sie verschwunden waren, fragte Draco: „Ich dachte, Potter ist dir nicht mehr sympathisch. Was zur _Hölle_ war das?"

„Rache", sagte Hermine. „Versuchen, mich mit einer Blutfeder schreiben zu lassen, wirklich? Schnöselig darüber sein, dass ich nicht gut genug wäre? Bitch."

„Was?", fragte er.

„Guck", sagte sie gereizt, „welche zwei Schüler gehen seit dem ersten Schuljahr mit ihrem Halbriesenfreund andauernd in den Wald?"

„Potter und Weasley", sagte Draco. „Ich folge dir immer noch nicht."

„Warum ist der Wald verboten?"

„Riesige Spinnen", sagte Warrington und betrachtete sie mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen.

„Zentauren", bot Theo an.

„Einhörner", sagte Greg, die Verträumtheit in seinem Tonfall fast völlig versteckend. Als die anderen ihn ansahen, sagte er: „Was? Sie können einen mit den Hörnern aufspießen, und sie sind sehr territorial."

„Genau", sagte Hermine. „Wer möchte wetten, dass unsere kleinen Gryffindor-Freunde, diejenigen, die den Wald so gut kennen, sie ihn den sicheren Untergang führen, bevor sie abhauen und kontaktieren, wen auch immer sie kontaktieren wollten?"

„Manchmal", sagte Draco, „bist du wirklich verdammt angsteinflößend, weißt du das?"

* * *

„Sir." Hermine scharrte den Fuß über den Boden und Snape sah sie ziemlich genervt an.

„Was?", fragte er.

„Ich wollte Sie fragen", murmelte sie und er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Spuck es aus, bevor ich an Altersschwäche sterbe, Miss Granger."

„Warum-bin-ich-nicht-Vertrauensschülerin-geworden?", brachte sie in einem ungeordneten Durcheinander hervor.

Er verengte die Augen. „Du nimmst Runen _und_ Arithmantik und das war dein Z.A.G.-Jahr. Ich habe dir schon einmal erklärt, dass ich nicht daran glaube zuzulassen, dass die Schüler meines Hauses sich an den Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs arbeiten. Miss Parkinson hat einen akademischen Stundenplan, der deinem nicht auch nur ansatzweise nahe kommt; sie hatte die Zeit, die Flure zu durchstreifen, um eure idiotischen Mitschüler zu suchen und sie bei ihren sinnlosen Missetaten zu erwischen."

„Oh." Hermine löste die Anspannung, die sie vorher nicht einmal gemerkt hatte.

„Du dachtest doch nicht, dass es dein Blutstatus war, oder?", fragte Snape seufzend und als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, der seinen Verdacht bestätigte, deutete er auf die Tür. „Raus, bevor du einen anderen Weg findest, mich zu beleidigen, Miss Granger."

* * *

Sie hörten die Neuigkeiten, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Theo erhielt sie zuerst. „Es gab einen… Zwischenfall", sagte er zu Hermine. „Hol Greg und Vince und Draco." Als sie in anblickte, würgte er beinahe hervor: „Jetzt!"

Sofort hämmerte sie an die Schlafsäle und rief nach ihnen und Theo erzählte es ihnen.

„Es gab einen Vorfall", sagte er. „Einen Kampf. Im Ministerium."

Draco zog Hermine in seine Arme und begann zu zittern. Der Ausdruck auf Theos Gesicht sagte alles, was er wissen musste, aber der Junge fuhr schonungslos fort, die Stimme ruhig und ohne zu stocken, während Daphne seine Hand in ihre nahm, als Millie sich an Greg klammerte. Hermine streckte die Hand aus und nahm Vinces Hand in ihre.

Potter war zum Ministerium gegangen, gelockt von einer Vision, die ihm der Dunkle Lord geschickt hatte. Er hatte gehen sollen. Das war Teil des Plans gewesen.

Er hatte eine Prophezeiung holen sollen, diejenige, die ihn den Auserwählten nannte. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sie in ihrer Gesamtheit hören wollen.

Sie waren alle dort gewesen. Die kürzlich entkommenen Todesser. Ihre Väter. Der Dunkle Lord selber. Es hatte keine Rolle gespielt. Potter hatte die Prophezeiung zerstört, Dumbledore war erschienen, und ihre Seite hatte verloren. „Sie sind alle in Askaban", sagte Theo.

„Ich habe das getan", sagte Hermine, die Stimme leiser und voller Schuld. „Ich habe sie aus Umbridges Büro geschickt um das zu tun."

„Nein!" Theos Tonfall war schmerzerfüllt aber beharrlich. „Er wollte, dass sie dorthin gehen, du hast getan, was Er gewollt hätte."

Es ging weiter. Theo wandte sich an Draco. „Dein Cousin, Sirius, der, den Hermine vor Jahren gerettet hat."

„Ja?", fragte Draco.

„Deine Tante Bella hat ihn getötet."

„Aber…" Draco klang verloren. „Er war Familie. Mum hat gesagt, dass er Familie war. Wie konnte sie das tun?"

„Ich werde sie töten", sagte Hermine, sich an ihn klammernd, und versuchte ihm durch ihre mörderischen Versprechen Kraft einzuflößen. „Ich werde sie alle töten. Jeder der… eure Väter und Sirius und… sie sterben alle. Jeder einzelne. Ich werde sie alle töten."

„Das kannst du nicht", sagte Theo. Sie blickte ihn an und er erwiderte den Blick aufgebracht. „Du musst mir welche übriglassen."

Sie sahen Potter noch einmal, bevor die Schule vorbei war. Er war, ausnahmsweise, ohne seinen Handlanger.

„Du bist tot", sagte Draco und Potter lachte und prüfte seine Arme, als würde er nachschauen, dass sie noch funktionierten.

„Scheine noch ganz okay zu sein", sagte er.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit", sagte Hermine, legte ihren Arm um Draco und lehnte sich an ihn, jede Kurve ihres Körpers verkündete ihre Solidarität zu dem blassen und wütenden Jungen an ihrer Seite. „Mehr Leute, die ohne Verhandlung im Gefängnis sitzen. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du nach Sirius was dagegen hättest, aber ich schätze, du denkst, dass Todesser keine Rechte verdienen."

„Tun sie nicht", sagte Harry und funkelte sie an.

„Die Dementoren haben Askaban verlassen", sagte Hermine mit leiser Stimme. „Sie werden bald draußen sein, zu Hause bei ihren Familien."

„Du musst nicht mitmachen", sagte Potter. „Es sind nicht deine Familien, Granger. Du bist nicht böse, nicht so wie sie. Nicht so wie er." Potter deutete mit dem Kopf auf Draco. „Geh einfach davon."

„Sie sind meine Familie", berichtigte Hermine ihn. „Und du hast gerade ein Mitglied meiner Familie ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban geschickt, und das ist nicht richtig."

„Tja, ich zittere", spottete er. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst wirklich zäh sein, im Vergleich zu Voldemort."

Falls Potter erwartete, dass sie bei dem Namen zusammen zucken, wie es die meisten Leute taten, oder lauten Widerspruch ausstoßen würde, wurde er enttäuscht, denn sie zuckte nur die Schultern und wiederholte ihre Drohung.

„Sei sehr vorsichtig, Harry Potter", sagte Hermine. „Dein Blutschutz wird nicht ewig halten und ich werde warten. Wir alle werden warten."


	14. Jahr Sechs, Teil I

In diesem Sommer blieb Hermine nicht in dem, was offiziell ihr zu Hause war; sie brachte nur ihre Sachen vorbei und begrüßte ihre Eltern. „Ich muss eigenständige Recherchen für Zaubertränke erledigen", log sie mühelos, „und die Malfoys haben ein Labor in ihrem Haus. Es ist okay, wenn ich bei ihnen bleibe, oder?"

„Sag mir noch mal, was Zaubertränke war?", fragte ihr Vater.

„So was wie magische Chemie", sagte sie, „mit einer Prise Pharmakologie dabei."

„Also ein naturwissenschaftliches Fach", sagte er beifällig. „Hab eine schöne Zeit, Liebling."

„Sei höflich zu Mrs. Malfoy", sagte ihre Mutter.

Und das war das.

„Es ist komisch, dass deine Eltern keine Probleme damit haben, dass du einfach davon läufst und bei mir bleibst", sagte Draco und sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie waren nie die erstickende Sorte, nicht mal, als ich klein war. Sie waren beide in ihrer Praxis beschäftigt und alles, was mich eigenständiger gemacht hat, gefiel ihnen. Jetzt? Die Vorstellung, dass ich irgendwo eigenständige Wissenschaftsforschung betreibe, gefällt ihnen. Wenn ich eine Muggel wäre, hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich eh einfach zu irgendeiner Art Sommerschule geschickt, von daher…"

„Trotzdem komisch", sagte Draco.

Er war niedergeschlagen, seit sie die Nachricht erhalten hatten, dass sein Vater in Askaban war. Zwischen Wutanfällen saß er stundenlang da und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Wir werden sie kriegen", versprach Hermine jedes Mal. „Wir werden sie alle kriegen."

Das Herrenhaus der Malfoys war in diesem Sommer etwas weniger gemütlich als in der Vergangenheit. Tom Riddle war an den meisten Tagen dort, umgeben von den Todessern, die nicht im Gefängnis saßen, und schmiedete Pläne. Das bedeutete, dass Hermine anfangs wenig von ihm sah; sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie darüber erleichtert oder enttäuscht war. Der Mann war furchteinflößend, ja, aber charismatisch. Dass er sich eine Gefolgschaft aus Leuten aufgebaut hatte, die für ihn ins Gefängnis gingen – die für ihn sterben würden – war nicht schwer zu glauben, nachdem man etwas Zeit in seiner Gegenwart verbracht hatte.

Er hatte eine Art, dass, wenn er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen richtete, es sich anfühlte, als sei man die schlauste, interessanteste Person, die er je getroffen hatte. Eines Nachts beim Abendessen, nachdem die Teller abgeräumt worden waren, lehnte er sich zurück, betrachtete Hermine und sagte mit einem seiner belustigten Beinahe-Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Habe ich dir erzählt, dass Dumbledore Dolores Umbridge gerettet hat?"

Hermine stellte ihr Weinglas ab und bereitete sich darauf vor, mit ihm die Klingen zu kreuzen. „Nein", sagte sie zurücklächelnd. „Wie enttäuschend."

Riddle lachte und Bellatrix Lestrange funkelte Hermine über den Tisch hinweg wütend an. „Ja, obwohl sie scheinbar traumatisiert wurde und fast nur schweigend auf dem Bett liegt."

„Ich schätze, das ist besser als nichts", sagte Hermine, „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich gehofft hatte, sie würde nie zurückkommen."

„Lass es dir eine Lehre sein", riet Riddle, „egal wie clever deine Pläne sind, jemanden zu eliminieren – und das war wirklich gut gemacht, dass du Potter die Drecksarbeit für dich hast machen lassen, vor Allem ohne es zu wissen – wenn du sie wirklich tot sehen willst, musst du es selber machen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief, während Draco sie beide beobachtete, wobei sein Blick nervös zwischen Hermine und Riddle hin und her huschte. „Was ist mit Delegierung?"

„Was hatte sie dir angetan?", unterbrach Bellatrix, was ihr einen leicht genervten Blick von Riddle einbrachte.

Hermine sah kurz zu Riddle für eine unausgesprochene Erlaubnis zu antworten, bevor sie sprach. „Sie hatte ein paar Probleme mit meiner Abstammung", sagte sie, der Tonfall süßlicher als die Küchlein, die die Elfen gerade auftischten. „Und es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall mit einer Blutfeder." Sie tupfte ihren Mund mit einer Serviette ab und dankte dem Elf, der einen Teller Nachtisch vor sie geschoben hatte. „Aber eigentlich hatte ich nur ein Problem mit ihrer Einstellung."

„Ich freue mich darauf zu sehen, in eine wie tödliche Waffe ich dich verwandeln kann", sagte Riddle.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre zu tun, was auch immer Sie von mir verlangen könnten", sagte Hermine, die Augen auf Bellatrix, nicht Riddle. „Obwohl ich hoffe, dass Sie Eigeninitiative gegenüber nicht ganz abgeneigt sind."

„In der Tat nicht", sagte Riddle. „Vorausgesetzt ich denke, dass du kompetent bist." Er nahm eine Gabel in die Hand und stieß sie in seinen Kuchen. „Um mir wirklich zu gefallen, solltest du lernen, vorauszuahnen, was ich wünsche. Zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, sozusagen. Weniger Peter, vielleicht, und mehr Narzissa, wenn du dir Vorbilder suchen solltest." Er sah von seinem Teller zu ihr auf. „Aber vergiss nicht, dass Potter mir gehört."

Bellatrix kicherte, ein irres Gackern, das ihr einen weiteren schmallippigen Blick Riddles einbrachte, bevor er sich daran machte, seinen Nachtisch zu verspeisen.

„Ihr zwei macht mir Angst", sagte Draco, als sie wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer waren. „Ich kann nicht erkennen, was er von dir will."

„Das Gleiche, das er von uns allen will", sagte Theo. „Gehorsam. Er gibt ihr nur eine längere Leine." Er und Daphne kuschelten auf dem Sofa. „Du und ich, Kumpel, wir werden Soldaten sein. Elitesoldaten vielleicht, aber mehr auch nicht. Du wirst eines Tages Zaubereiminister sein und ich dein loyaler Assistent und wir werden tun, was Riddle uns befiehlt. Das ist das Problem mit Unsterblichkeit, schätze ich; man muss Marionetten verwenden, um die Massen nicht zu sehr zu verschrecken. Hermine wird…"

„Deine Frau sein", unterbrach sie sie. „Nur deine Frau, Draco. Eine Gesellschaftsdame. Harmlos und gemeinnützig und eine Leitfigur für unumstrittene Zwecke, wie Kindern Essen zu geben." Sie grinste Daphne an, die zurücklächelte, wenn auch etwas schwach. Daphne war nicht ganz so behaglich in diesen Drathseil-Veranstaltungen wie Hermine.

„Er will, dass wir diesen Sommer das Mal bekommen", sagte Draco.

„Ihr beide?", fragte Hermine und er nickte.

„Ich habe Angst", gab er zu. „Es soll wehtun und… ich meine, ich _will_ es." Seine Stimme wurde gleichzeitig leiser und härter. „Ich wollte es seit Jahren und jetzt, wo Dad… Ich will… Potter muss bezahlen. Sie müssen alle bezahlen."

„Es wird gut gehen", sagte sie und zog ihn zu sich. „Ich werde hier sein, wenn es vorbei ist."

Er langte hinüber und berührte die Halskette, die für ihn noch immer wie ein Herz aussah, solange sie sie nicht bewusst veränderte. „Wie kommt es, dass du Schmuck kriegst und ich eine Narbe?", scherzte er und sie grinste.

„Schätze er mag mich lieber?"

„Oder nicht so sehr." Bellatrix stand in der Tür. „Will sein Mal wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich auf ein Schlammblut setzen."

Dracos Finger verkrampften sich zu wütenden Krallen, aber Hermine lächelte nur und lehnte sich beinahe gelangweilt gegen die Armlehne des Sofas, auf dem sie saß, und legte ihren Kopf schief. „Rede dir das ruhig weiterhin ein, Tante Bella, wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst."

„Abschaum", fauchte die Frau erneut, und fuhr dann Draco an: „Er will dich. _Ohne_ das Mädchen."

„Das _Mädchen_ hat einen Namen", zwischte Draco sie an, aber Bellatrix zuckte nur die Achseln und wartete darauf, dass er aufstand und Riddles Befehl Folge leistete.

„Du gibst einen guten Laufburschen ab, Bella", sagte Hermine, gerade bevor die ältere Hexe die Tür mit einem Knall zufallen ließ.

„Ich bin neugierig", sagte Theo. „Spielst du gern mit Feuer oder so was? Denn diese Frau ist -"

„Komplett verrückt", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß."

„Hast du jemals den Satz gehört, dass man schlafende Hunde nicht ärgern sollte?", fragte Theo.

„Ich warte nur auf Erlaubnis", sagte Hermine, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die Bellatrix verschwunden war.

„Draco hat recht", sagte Theo Kopf schüttelnd. „Du bist verdammt angsteinflößend."

* * *

Riddle beorderte sie eines Nachmittags alle auf eine der Rasenflächen und warf Hermine ein Buch zu. „ _Höchst verdorbene Zaubersprüche_?", las sie fragend.

„Übt sie abseits vom Haus", riet er. „Ich hörte, dass ihr eine kleine Lerngruppe hattet, als ihr euch letztes Jahr auf eure Z.A.G.s vorbereitet habt?"

Hermine nickte.

„Es ist Zeit, dass ihr das ausbaut", sagte er.

„Sind da welche dabei, die _nicht_ verboten sind?", fragte Hermine, die das Buch mit schnellen Bewegungen durchblätterte.

„Möglich", gab Riddle zu. „Ich bemühe nicht wirklich, mich über die neusten Regeln und Einschränkungen des Ministeriums zu informieren." Er drehte sich zurück zum Haus um und warf eine letzte Bemerkung über seine Schulter. „Ich erwarte, dass du sie alle bis zum Schuljahresbeginn beherrschst, Hermine. Enttäusch mich nicht."

* * *

Als Draco und Theo das Mal bekamen, hallten ihre Schreie durch das Herrenhaus. Daphne und Hermine saßen mit Narzissa und Bellatrix in Narzissas privatem Salon, da sie explizit davon geschickt worden waren. Riddle hielt sich allerdings nicht mit Ruhezaubern auf, und sie alle hörten die Geräusche.

Das Mal zu erhalten war, wie sich herausstellte, weder kurz noch schmerzlos.

Narzissa hatte die Hände um die Kanten ihres Stuhls geklammert, die weißen Knöchel das einzige Zeichen, dass sie nicht völlig entspannt war. Hermine und Daphne spielten eine Partie Schach, die Hände zitternd, während sie die Figuren bewegten. Nur Bellatrix zeigte keinerlei Zeichen von Anspannung, und lachte laut, als die Schreie anfingen.

„Ihr erstes Opfer für unseren Herren", sagte sie zwischen Kicheranfällen. „Wie stolz du sein musst, Zissa, wie froh, dass dein einziges Kind sich als würdig erwiesen hat. Wenn ich doch nur einen Sohn hätte, den ich dem Dunklen Lord geben könnte."

Ein lautes, schmerzerfülltes Geräusch drang in den Raum und Narzissa Hände verkrampften sich noch stärker. „Aber warum diese Sorge, Zissa?", fragte Bellatrix. „Der Junge will es. Er zumindest ist erpicht, seinen Wert unter Beweis zu stellen! Das sind die Geräusche der Ergebenheit, die du hörst; du solltest dich an ihnen erfreuen. Du solltest dir noch mehr davon wünschen!"

„Raus hier", sagte Narzissa mit ruhiger, unbewegter Stimme, und Bellatrix gackerte.

„Du brichst ein, liebe Zissa. _Brichst ein_. Du bist es nicht wert, unserem Herrn die -"

„Wenn du nicht verschwindest, werde ich dich hinauswerfen", sagte Narzissa, ihre Stimme unberührt von Bellas Anschuldigungen. Etwas in dem ruhigen Tonfall aber drang durch Bellas manische Freude und die Hexe glitt zur Tür hinaus.

„Wie du willst, Zissa. Freu dich, dass dein Sohn -"

„Jetzt", sagte Narzissa, ihr bereits unerbittlicher Ton wurde noch etwas heftiger, und als sie es hörte, verschwand Bellatrix endlich; die Tür schloss sich leise hinter ihr, während ein weiterer Schrei die Luft durchdrang. Hermine ging sofort zu Narzissa hinüber, kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre Hand.

„Es wird alles gut werden, Ma'am", sagte sie. „Ihre Väter haben es beide durchstanden, und es ging ihnen gut. Es wird ihnen beiden gut gehen und wir werden uns um sie kümmern, wenn es vorbei ist." Sie drückte die Hand der Frau. „Es wird alles gut werden. Es tut mir leid, dass Ihre Schwester -"

„Das ist nicht meine Schwester", sagte Narzissa beinahe abwesend. „Meine Schwester ist in Askaban gestorben. Dieses… Ding… das in ihrem Körper herumläuft, ist ein zerbrochener Spiegel, der kleine Teile von dem, was mal war, auf uns zurück wirft. Aber was früher war, ist jetzt nicht mehr."

Hermine sah auf zu Narzissa und die Blicke der beiden Hexen begegneten sich flüchtig, bevor ein weiterer Schrei die Stille zerriss und alle drei Frauen im Zimmer erschauerten.

„Wie lange dauert das noch?", schrie Daphne endlich auf, all die Angst und Sorge hinaus lassend, die sie unterdrückt hatte, während Bellatrix herumgestreift war. „Das ist _schrecklich_."

„Wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Stunden", antwortete Narzissa.

* * *

Als Draco wieder zu sich kam, drehte er seinen Kopf vorsichtig, und die Abwesenheit von Schmerz war eine angenehme Überraschung. „Hermine", krächzte er und das Mädchen, das auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß, schreckte auf und starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, bevor sie vorwärts stolperte und sich auf den Boden neben seinem Bett warf. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus, als hätte sie Angst, dass er zerbrechen könnte, und er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte er, die Stimme jetzt etwas deutlicher.

„Ein paar Tage", sagte sie, und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Tage?", fragte er entsetzt und sah zu seinem Nachttisch, auf dem Zaubertränke standen und eine Schale, schätzungsweise um Erbrochenes aufzufangen.

Hermine drückte seine Finger. „Jetzt scheint es dir wieder gut zu gehen", sagte sie. „Und du bist ein Todesser. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht, auf der Suche nach Zeichen für Bitterkeit, analysierte ihren Tonfall, auf der Suche nach Sarkasmus. Da war keiner. „Magst du mich noch?", fragte er sehr leise.

Sie zog sich hoch, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante, und drehte seinen Arm, sodass das Mal sichtbar war. Sie sah es eine Weile lang an, und er tat das Gleiche. Es war ein dunkler Fleck, der tief in sein Innerstes reichte und ihn für immer mit dieser Bewegung verband. Ihre Augen zogen es nach, dann ihre Finger, die die Linien der Schlange und des Totenkopfes sacht entlang strichen, und Draco spürte, wie er bei der sanften Berührung auf seinem Arm hart wurde. Er fing an, verzweifelt an Quidditchergebnisse zu denken, und daran, wie viel Schmerz er erlebt hatte, als er das Mal, das sie berührte, bekommen hatte, und bemühte sich, seine Erregung zu unterdrücken, und er war so auf sein Bestreben konzentriert, dass er beinahe ihre Worte verpasst hätte.

Er hätte sie niemals vergeben, hätte er das getan.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy", sagte sie. „Ich werde niemals aufhören, dich zu lieben. Ich würde für dich durch Regen und Feuer und Krieg gehen, bezweifle _niemals_ meine Liebe für dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte er, ihr Gesicht voll Staunen betrachtend.

Sie störte die Intensität des Augenblicks, indem sie hinzufügte: „Ich bin froh, dass du überlebt hast. Riddle hat sich entschieden, mir gestern beim Abendessen zu erzählen, dass das nicht alle schaffen."

Draco erschauderte. „Was hast du gesagt?"

Hermine grinste ihn an und er erschauderte erneut. Die Art, wie sie und Tom Riddle miteinander sprachen, ließ in ihm den Wunsch aufkommen, sich in einer Höhle zu verkriechen und nie wieder herauszukommen. „Ich habe vorgeschlagen, dass er seinen Auswahlprozess verbessern sollte, weil sich das nach einem großen Aufwand für einen potentiellen Anhänger anhört, der nicht mal überlebt."

„Und?"

„Und er hat gelacht, natürlich, und deine Tante Bella hat das Ding gemacht, bei dem sie mich ansieht, als würde sie mich am liebsten in winzige Stücke schneiden."

Draco setzte sich auf und sah sich um und erkannte entsetzt, dass er in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer war. „Hermine, du kannst nicht hier drin sein", sagte er wie wahnsinnig. „Du musst verschwinden, bevor jemand… scheiße! Ich habe dich kompromittiert. Du musst -"

„Sei nicht lächerlich."

Draco drehte sich, dem Klang der Stimme folgend.

Narzissa sprach erneut aus der Ecke, in der sie im Schatten saß. „Sie wurde anständig beaufsichtigt, wann immer sie bei dir war."

„Oh." Draco sank erleichtert in sich zusammen.

„Ich werde annehmen, dass deine kurzzeitige Angst, ich würde zulassen, dass irgendetwas Ungehöriges unter meinem Dach passieren könnte, von der Verwirrung nach deiner Tortur stammt", sagte Narzissa, kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn leicht. „Nun, nach mehreren Tagen im Bett möchtest du eine Dusche nehmen. Komm, Hermine."

Die Frau bedeutete Hermine ihr zu folgen, die gehorsam aufstand. Dabei hing ihre Halskette hinab, und Draco streckte die Hand auf und berührte sie mit seiner Fingerspitze. Der Anhänger war eine perfekte Miniaturkopie des Mals auf seinem Arm. „Ich kann es sehen", sagte er beeindruckt.

Mehr als es zu sehen, konnte er den Warnzauber _fühlen_ , der jedem, der es erkennen konnte, mitteilte, dass die Trägerin unantastbar war. Kein Wunder, dass Bella sie nicht einfach getötet hatte.

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine. „Du bist jetzt ein Todesser."

* * *

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, das etwas angespannt war, und bei dem Theo und Draco nur an ihrem Toast knabberten, als fürchteten sie, dass eine plötzliche Einnahme von fester Nahrung sie beide in den miserablen Zustand der letzten Tage zurückversetzen könnte, fragte Riddle Hermine über den Fortschritt aus, den sie mit dem Sprüchebuch gemacht hatte, das er ihr aufgetragen hatte. Endlich lehnte er sich zurück und lächelte sie offenbar befriedigt an. „Und zu denken, dass ich überlegt hatte, dich zu töten."

„Eine Entscheidung, die Ihr Euch immer wieder neu überlegen könntet", murmelte Bella.

„Entschuldige, Bella, das klang, als würdest du mich anzweifeln", sagte Riddle sich ihr zuwendend mit leichter und angenehmer Stimme, als er über den Tisch nach einem weiteren Brötchen griff.

Die Frau erwiderte: „Ich würde Euch nie anzweifeln! Niemand ist Euch so treu ergeben wie ich, mein Herr. Ich bin Eure loyalste, Eure treuste -"

„Ja", unterbrach er sie gelangweilt klingend. „Unglücklicherweise bist du aber nicht auch die _Effektivste_ , Bella. Nach dem Fiasko im Ministerium bin ich am Überlegen, ob ich mir vielleicht, wenn es mir nach gedankenloser, sabbernder Treue gelüstet, einfach einen Hund anschaffen sollte."

„Wenn Lucius -", fing Bella an.

„Versuch nicht, dein Versagen auf einen anderen zu schieben", sagte Riddle. „Das Ministerium war ein Desaster auf ganzer Linie, und seitdem habe ich entschieden, dass ich meinen Verstand durch Okklumentik schützen muss, und anstatt Potter mit Visionen zu füttern, ihm keinerlei Informationen über meine Gedanken geben werde." Er tippte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es schlicht nicht funktionieren wird, den Jungen anzugreifen, bevor der Blutschutz sein Ende findet. Lily Potter, ungeachtet ihrer unzähligen Schwächen, hat ihn zu gut beschützt."

„Eure Magie ist stärker als seine, mein Herr -", versuchte es Bella erneut und dieses Mal seufzte Riddle.

„Bella, deine Ergebenheit ist wirklich… entzückend… aber wenn du einfach in der gleichen Wirklichkeit wie der Rest von uns bleiben könntest, wäre das sehr viel hilfreicher. _Offensichtlich_ haben die Schutzzauber um den Jungen mich mehr als einmal behindert. Einfach zu verkünden, dass etwas, das ist, nicht ist, ist nicht loyal, es ist idiotisch."

„Er ist nichts im Vergleich zu Euch", widersprach Bella und Riddle fing an, sich die Stirn zu reiben.

„Bella, verschwinde", sagte er. Sie saß erstarrt auf ihrem Platz, bis er sie ansah und sagte: „Muss ich mich wiederholen?", woraufhin sie Hermine anfunkelte, als wäre ihre Verbannung vom Frühstückstisch die Schuld der jüngeren Hexe, ihren Stuhl vom Tisch wegrückte und aus dem Zimmer marschierte.

Draco und Theo hatten den Austausch mit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgt.

„Wissen wir, wann sein Geburtstag ist?", fragte Hermine.

„31. Juli", sagte Riddle sie beobachtend.

„Dann töten Sie ihn am ersten August", sagte sie schulterzuckend, „wenn der Schutz ausläuft. Können Sie ein Buch über solche Schutzzauber empfehlen? Er ist offenbar beeindruckend und schlüpfrig und ich würde gerne sehen, ob man ihn anwenden kann, ohne sich dafür vor einen tödlichen Zauber zu werfen."

„Ich werde Narzissa anweisen, dir ein Buch rauszusuchen, die Bibliothek hier im Herrenhaus ist leider ungeordnet."

„Das werde ich", sagte Narzissa lächelnd, während sie auf dem leeren Stuhl Platz nahm, der neben Bellas verlassenen war. „Was hast du getan, um Bella aufzubringen? Ich bin ihr im Flur begegnet und sie war dabei, sich das Haar an den Wurzen auszureißen."

„Angemerkt, dass sie ziemlich ermüdend ist", sagte Riddle.

„Das hat ihr noch nie gefallen", sagte Narzissa, während sie sich Tee eingoss. „Wusstet ihr Kinder, dass die Z.A.G.-Ergebnisse heute erwartet werden?"

Hermines Gesicht wurde mit einem Mal schreckensbleich. „Ich weiß, dass ich Runen verhauen habe", jammerte sie. „Die Übersetzung. Und Astronomie, weil diese schreckliche Frau versucht hat… und Potters kleiner Zusammenbruch während Geschichte der Zauberei… und…"

„Ernsthaft", murmelte Theo, „könntest du die Klappe halten? Du bist nicht die einzige, die nervös ist, weißt du."

„Nicht", stöhnte Hermine und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß, dass ich durch alles durchgefallen bin."

„Was passiert, wenn man durch alles durchfällt?", fragte Daphne mit bleichem Gesicht.

„Wir treffen uns mit Snape, um ‚zu besprechen, welche wenigen, unattraktiven Möglichkeiten uns noch bleiben'", sagte Hermine voll Verzweiflung. „Ich habe ihn Ende letzten Schuljahres gefragt."

Narzissa und Tom Riddle tauschten amüsierte Blicke aus. „Ich bin sicher, dass egal was für Ergebnisse ihr habt, ihr alle glückliche und erfolgreiche Leben haben werdet", sagte Narzissa. „Auch wenn ich natürlich hoffe, dass ihr alle respektable Leistungen erzielt habt."

„Geht und erwartet eure Ergebnisse irgendwo anders", sagte Riddle, obwohl er belustigt klang. „Eure jugendliche Hysterie ist beinahe so entnervend wie Bella."

Sie alle standen auf und flohen aus dem Zimmer, während Narzissa und Riddle lachten.

Als die Eulen ankamen, weigerte Hermine sich, ihren eigenen Umschlag zu öffnen. Draco musste ihn vom Fuß der immer ungeduldiger werdenden Eule abmachen, während sie nur in der Eingangshalle stand und bebte. Daphne schaffte es, ihre eigenen Ergebnisse loszubinden, aber sie starrte den Umschlag nur mehrere Minuten lang an. Theo murmelte einfach: „Es kann unmöglich schlimmer sein, als das Mal zu erhalten", und öffnete seinen direkt.

„Wie habe ich ‚Erwartungen Übertroffen' in Wahrsagen bekommen?" Daphne sprach als Erste. „Ich habe alles erfunden. Alles. Jede einzelne Kleinigkeit."

„Acht Z.A.G.s." Draco sank vor Erleichterung beinahe zusammen, als er seinen Brief las. „Und ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung."

Theo zerrte Hermine den ungeöffneten Umschlag aus der Hand, öffnete ihn und sagte: „Warum hast du nur ein ‚E' in Runen bekommen?"

Sie sagte mit sehr leiser Stimme: „Es war die Übersetzung. Ich wusste, dass ich sie verhauen habe."

Theo verdrehte die Augen und reichte ihr das Blatt. „Du… du kompletter _Arsch_ ", sagte sie und versuchte ihn zu hauen. „Ich habe ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Runen. Und du wusstest, dass ich mir darüber Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich nehme alle netten Dinge zurück, die ich je über dich gesagt habe!"

Er wich ihr aus und grinste. „Du hast nette Dinge gesagt?"

Draco trat hinter sie und las das Blatt über ihre Schulter. „Merlin, Hermine. Neun ‚Ohnegleichen'. Ich wusste, dass du eine Streberin bist, aber das ist verrückt."

Draco beobachtete, wie sie den Brief zusammenfaltete und zurück in den Umschlag schob, und sagte: „Du bist doch nicht enttäuscht, oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, aber er zog sie in eine Umarmung. „Du Idiot."

„Also… jetzt sind wir U.T.Z.-Schüler", sagte Daphne, die zugleich erleichtert und besorgt wirkte.

„Lasst uns schwimmen gehen", sagte Theo. „Sommers Pracht hat zu kurze Frist und so."

„Was?", fragte Draco.

„Er meint, dass der Sommer bald vorbei ist und wir in der Schule wieder mit den Idioten zu tun haben werden", sagte Hermine, „und darum sollten wir jetzt zum Pool gehen."

* * *

Sie waren in Madam Malkins, wo ihre Schulumhänge angepasst wurden, als sie das nicht gerade erfreuliche Erlebnis hatten, Potter über den Weg zu laufen. Draco stand auf der Plattform, damit Madam Malkin seinen Saum abstecken konnte.

„Au", murmelte er. „Passen Sie auf, wo Sie die Nadeln stecken!"

Hermine, die vom energischen Pinnen der Frau selbst einige blutige Stellen hatte, zuckte aus Mitgefühl zusammen.

„Ich kann euch Kindern nicht einfach erlauben, alleine loszuziehen", sagte Narzissa aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes, als die Tür aufging und Potter und Weasley in das Geschäft kamen.

„Ernsthaft, Mum", murmelte Draco, „ich bin keine sechs mehr. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, ohne dich einkaufen zu gehen. Ich nehme Hermine mit, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht in die Schwierigkeiten gerate, von denen du denkst, dass ich ihnen am helllichten Tage begegnen würde." Er sah auf, erblickte die beiden Jungen an der Tür und setzte schnarrend hinzu: „Und falls du dich fragst, was dieser Geruch ist, ein Blutsverräter ist gerade in den Laden gekommen."

Madam Malkin sagte, alle Nadeln aus dem Mund spuckend: „So ein Ton muss wirklich nicht sein." Sie blickte zu den beiden Jungen, die ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und auf Draco gerichtet hatten und fügte hinzu: „Und keine Zäuberstäbe in meinem Geschäft."

„Mit euch beiden ist es immer Gewalt und schlechte Entscheidungen, oder?", sagte Hermine gedehnt. „Habt ihr eine Reaktion auf Worte und abgezogene Punkte, bei der ihr nicht um euch schlagt?" Sie drehte sich zu Draco und flüsterte hörbar: „Ich glaube, sie könnten Probleme mit Selbstbeherrschung haben, so wie kleine Kinder."

„Das ist genug", sagte Madam Malkin. „Madam, bitte…", wandte sie sich an Narzissa, die von hinter einer Stange Kleider erschien und Potter und Weasley geringschätzend beäugte.

„Steckt eure Zauberstäbe weg. Wenn ihr meinen Sohn noch einmal angreift, werde ich sicherstellen, dass es das letzte ist, was ihr je tun werdet." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf Hermine. „Angenommen, dass noch etwas von euch übrig ist, nachdem sie mit euch fertig ist."

„Wirklich?" Potter ging auf Narzissa zu und starrte ihr ins Gesicht. „Werden Sie ein paar Ihrer Todesserkumpels holen, um uns zu erledigen?"

Hermine trat zwischen die zwei, während Madam Malkin bei der Erwähnung von Todessern quiekte und schnaufte und stotterte. „Tick Tack, Potter. Der Blutschutz wird nicht ewig halten."

Potter senkte seinen Zauberstab nicht, aber er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Dumbledores Liebling zu sein wiegt dich in falscher Sicherheit", sagte Narzissa ruhig, „aber er wird nicht immer da sein."

Potter schaute übertrieben in alle Richtungen. „Mensch, er ist jetzt nicht hier. Warum greifen Sie mich nicht jetzt an? Ich wette, dass sie eine schöne Doppelzelle für Sie und Ihren Todesser-Mann in Askaban finden werden."

„Sprich nicht so mit meiner Mutter", zischte Draco und trat einen Schritt auf Potter zu, trat dabei auf den Saum, den Madam Malkin nicht zu Ende abgesteckt hatte, und stolperte von der Plattform auf Hermine.

Narzissa legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und die drei standen zusammen gegen die beiden Teenager, die noch immer ihre Waffen gezogen hatten. „Das ist schon okay, Draco", sagte sie. „Ich ahne, dass Potter mit Sirius wiedervereint sein wird, bevor ich es mit Lucius bin."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab höher.

„Willst du das wirklich tun, Potter?", flüsterte Hermine. „Willst du wirklich eine Frau umlegen, weil dir nicht gefällt, was sie zu dir gesagt hat? Nicht mal Dumbledore kann dich beschützen, wenn du das tust."

Narzissa betrachtete Potter, der seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt ohne sich zu bewegen. Sie hätte genauso gut ein uninteressantes Theaterstück ansehen können, zu dem sie nur gegangen war, um einem Freund einen Gefallen zu tun.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich den hier noch haben will", sagte Draco, streifte den Umhang ab und warf ihn auf den Boden.

„Du hast ganz Recht", sagte Narzissa. „Jetzt da wir wissen, wer hier einkauft, denke ich, dass wir anderswo besser bedient werden."

Sie gab einen Wink in Richtung Tür und die drei gingen nach draußen, wobei Draco Weasley so hart wie möglich anstieß, als er ihn passierte.

Draußen holte Narzissa tief Luft. „Ich denke", sagte sie, „dass ich nach dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung ein Glas Wein möchte, bevor wir ins nächste Geschäft gehen. Lauft los, ihr zwei, und erledigt die unzulässigen Einkäufe, die ihr vorhabt. Draco, keine Ringe. Dein Vater wäre zutiefst niedergeschlagen, wenn er nicht dabei wäre."

„Ja, Mum", sagte Draco, der sich bemühte, nicht finster zu Madam Malkins zurück zu blicken.

„Ich treffe euch am Restaurant", sagte Narzissa. „Hermine, halte ihn aus Schwierigkeiten heraus."

„Ja, Ma'am", sagte Hermine. „Sie können auf mich zählen."

Narzissa lehnte sich vor und gab Hermine einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich weiß, mein liebes Mädchen." Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Jetzt geht. Ich brauch nicht so lange, um ein einzelnes Glas zu trinken, als beeilt euch bei was auch immer ihr tut."

Sobald Narzissa sich zum Restaurant und dem beruhigenden Glas Wein aufgemacht hatte, sah Hermine Draco an. „Borgin und Burkes?", fragte sie, er nickte und die beiden liefen los, mit einem Blick zurück, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurden.

In dem Laden zeigte Hermine auf das Kabinett und sagte: „Das. Das wollen wir."

Mr. Borgin sah sie an und sagte dann mit schmieriger Stimme: „Es ist kaputt, aber vielleicht könnte ich die Dame an -"

„Und wir wollen, dass es repariert wird", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Wenn ich wüsste, wie man es repariert, Mr. Malfoy, dann versichere ich Ihnen, dass es bereits geschehen wäre. Aber man kann nicht einfach eine Hälfte eines Verschwindekabinetts reparieren. Lassen Sie mich -"

Draco schob seinen Ärmel zurück, wobei er darauf bedacht war, dass sein Arm nicht von Passanten auf der Straße gesehen werden konnte, und Mr. Borgin sah das Mal an und schluckte hart. Hermine lehnte sich an den Tresen und sagte: „Wir wollen, dass es repariert wird, und wir wollen, dass Sie es hier sicher verwahren, und wir wollen, dass Sie uns alle Informationen schicken, die Sie über die Reparatur davon erhalten."

„Aber, wie ich schon gesagt habe", der Mann fing zu schwitzen an, kleine Tropen an seinem Haaransatz, und er stotterte seine Weigerung heraus, „man k-kann nicht einfach eine Hälfte eines -"

„Wir haben die andere, Sie Idiot", sagte Draco. „Darum wollen wir, dass das hier repariert wird."

„J-ja. Ich… wenn Sie das andere haben, gibt es Sachen, die ich versuchen kann…"

„Wir nehmen auch die Kette", sagte Draco und zeigte auf ein verfluchtes Schmuckstück.

„Draco", zischte Hermine. „Das wird nicht funktionieren; wir haben darüber geredet."

„Und ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass du Recht hast", murmelte er, während Mr. Borgin zu verbergen versuchte, wie interessiert er an dem Gespräch war.

„Von mir aus", sagte sie. „Wenn es nicht funktioniert, was es _nicht_ tun wird, schuldest du mir eine Fußmassage."

„Was gibst du mir, wenn ich Recht habe?", fragte Draco leicht anzüglich und sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Träum weiter", sagte sie. „Lass uns zurück zu deiner Mutter gehen."

* * *

Als sie sich auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts in einem Abteil nieder gelassen hatte, waren sie so viele, dass es überfüllt war.

„Freunde", sagte Hermine mit einem glücklichen Seufzen, als sie sich setzte. Draco setzte sich neben sie, mehr als seinen gerechten Platzanteil einnehmend, und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein feines, helles Haar, und bewunderte wie jedes Mal, dass jede Strähne einzeln durchsichtig war, aber wenn sie übereinander lagen, zu dem hellen blonden Haar wurden, für das er bekannt war.

Greg saß gegenüber von ihnen neben Vincent, der ein Comicbuch hervor geholt hatte und sich in den Abenteuern des Superheldens und seines schurkischen Erzfeindes verlor.

Millie zwängte sich neben Greg, und Blaise schubste Dracos Füße auf den Boden, setzte sich neben ihn, zog Luna auf seinen Schoß und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Theo warf nur einen Blick in das volle Abteil und sagte: „Ich suche mir woanders einen Platz. Ich mag euch Leute, aber nicht genug, um auf einem Schoß zu sitzen."

Daphne, ihre Hand in seiner, lachte, aber sagte: „Solltest du nicht Vertrauensschülerdinge machen, Draco?"

„Dieses Jahr habe ich andere Dinge zu tun", sagte er abwinkend. Daphne und Hermine stellten einen kurzen Augenkontakt her, bevor Daphne eine anzügliche Geste zu ihrem Mund machte und beide Mädchen kicherten. Greg schluckte ein Lachen hinunter und Vincent sah verwirrt auf, da er den Austausch verpasst hatte.

„Das hätte er vielleicht gern", sagte Hermine. „Ich sehe dich dann an der Schule, Daph?"

„Auf jeden Fall", sagte das andere Mädchen, sie und Theo winkten und die beiden gingen los ein anderes Abteil suchen.

Sie hatten es sich kaum bequem gemacht, bevor eine Drittklässlerin die Tür öffnete und, bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, Blaise eine zugebundene Rolle Pergament hinhielt. „Ich s-soll dir das geben."

Er nahm sie mit einem kurzen Dankeswort und einem Lächeln, das sie erröten ließ und beim Verlassen des Abteils über ihre Schuhe stolpern ließ. Sobald sie weg war, öffnete er sie, stöhnte und als Greg ihn neugierig ansah, warf er sie ihm zu.

„Was ist es?", fragte Draco von seinem Platz auf Hermines Schoß aus.

„Eine Einladung", antwortete Greg. „Warum würde irgendjemand mit einem Lehrer zusammen essen wollen?"

„Einfluss", sagte Hermine leise. Als Greg sie ansah, fügte sie hinzu: „Ich wette, er knüpft Beziehungen."

„Aber warum _Blaise_?", fragte Greg. „Warum nicht _Draco_?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht ganz so nah an einem königlichen Status dran bin wie seine Blondigkeit da drüben", sagte Blaise gedehnt, „aber meine Mutter _ist_ eine ziemlich berühmte Schönheit."

„Wirklich?", fragte Greg und Hermine seufzte.

„Ja, Greg", sagte sie. „Elora Zabini ist eine Berühmtheit."

„Wow", sagte der Junge und sah Blaise mit großen Augen an.

„Sei nicht zu beeindruckt", sagte Blaise schnaubend. „Sie ist nur schön und gerissen, mehr nicht."

„Wie du?", fragte Luna, und er legte seinen Mund an ihren Hals und als er sie leicht biss, fiepste sie.

„Ich denke, dass ich ihre Angewohnheit, sehr reiche Männer zu heiraten, die unausweichlich und tragischerweise kurz nach der Hochzeit eine tödliche Krankheit entwickeln, zu vermeiden versuchen werde."

„Naja, du magst Jungen nicht", sagte Luna logisch und er biss sie erneut.

„Finde raus, was er tut", empfahl Hermine, als Blaise aufstand.

Er warf ihr eine Kusshand zu. „Werde ich, Principessa."

Als er zurückkam, verklemmte sich die Tür zu ihrem Abteil und ließ sich nicht ganz schließen und Blaise murmelte: „Was stimmt mit dem Ding nicht?", als er nach ihr griff um sie zu zu zwängen. Er knallte sie mehrmals gegen was auch immer sie stocken ließ, bis die Tür auf einmal aufflog und Blaise auf Gregs Schoß geworfen wurde.

„Oh, na du?", sagte Millie kichernd, während er fluchend aufsprang. Luna stand auf und schaffte es, die Tür zu schließen, während Draco den Sitz, den sie verlassen hatte, anstarrte, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Blaise machte es sich wieder auf seinem Platz bequem und zog Luna zurück auf seinen Schoß. Vincent grummelte genervt über den Radau und blätterte eine Seite seines Comics um, und Hermine fuhr fort, Draco durchs Haar zu streichen.

„Wie war es?", fragte Hermine und Blaise schnaubte.

„Er ist die wandelnde Definition eines Speichelleckers, nur dass er nicht viele Leute gefunden hat, bei denen er es tun konnte." Er sah sie an. „Ich habe ihm alles über dich erzählt. ‚Die schlauste Hexe unseres Schuljahrs', habe ich gesagt. Die erste muggelstämmige Slytherin seit Jahrhunderten. Ich habe ihm sogar erzählt, dass du mit Snape an Zaubertränken gearbeitet hast. Ich schätze, du wirst beim nächsten Mal eine Einladung bekommen."

„Das war nicht nett", sagte sie und sah ihn gespielt böse an.

„Hey", sagte Blaise, ließ seine Finger unter Lunas Oberteil wandern und auf ihrer Haut liegen, „wenn ich den Unsinn ertragen muss, dann du auch. Du hast dich letztes Jahr aus dem Inquisitionskommando rausgezogen -"

„Genau wie du", warf sie ein.

„- also bist du jetzt an der Reihe, dich für die Gemeinschaft zu opfern."

„Wer war noch da?", fragte Draco.

„Potter natürlich", sagte Blaise. „McLaggen -"

„Sein Vater ist ein hohes Tier im Ministerium", räumte Draco ein.

„- Belby aus Ravenclaw -"

„Wirklich?" Millie zog ihre Nase kraus.

„- und Longbottom und das Weasley-Mädchen."

„Longbottom?" Sogar Hermine klang darüber verwirrt.

„Das _Weasley_ -Mädchen?", fragte Millie. „Warum?"

„Sie ist hübsch", sagte Luna.

„Nicht so hübsch wie du", sagte Blaise.

Draco klang mürrisch und beleidigt, als er murmelte: „Vielleicht wusste er nicht, dass ich im Zug bin. Ich bin sicher, dass er in der Schule -"

„Ich würde mich nicht drauf verlassen", unterbrach Blaise ihn. „Er hat nach Theos Vater gefragt und sobald ich erwähnt habe, dass er im Ministerium gefangen genommen wurde, sah er sehr unglücklich aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas mit Todessern zu tun haben will."

„Aber…", sagte Hermine und Draco stieß ihr einen Ellenbogen in die Seite und sie hörte auf zu reden.

„Wen schert es, was irgendein alter, abgehalfterter Zauberer von mir denkt." Dracos Stimme war lauter und deutlicher geworden, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass jeder jedes einzelne Wort verstand. „Die Dinge ändern sich, und wen kümmert es, wie viele Z.A.G.s oder U.T.Z.s man bekommt? Es wird sich alles nur um -"

„Beziehungen drehen", schnitt Hermine ihm das Wort ab. „Und Loyalität. Jeder, der sich weigert sich mit… ihr wisst schon… abzugeben, wird ganz schnell im Regen stehen." Sie warf einen Blick auf Blaise, der seine Lippen spitzte und ihr eine zweite Kusshand über Lunas Schulter hinweg zuwarf.

„Hältst du mich dann warm?", schlug er vor.

„Du bist so ein Lustmolch", murmelte sie, gerade als Luna sagte: „Die Betten in Hogwarts sind zu klein für drei Leute."

Als sie sich Hogwarts näherten, standen sie alle auf und hoben ihre Koffer von den Ablagen. Ein Keuchen ertönte, als Greg seinen herunterzog, und Hermine und Draco tauschten einen Blick aus, sagten aber nichts, während sie ihre Schulumhänge anzogen. Der Zug hielt an, Greg schob die Tür auf und bahnte sich einen Weg durch den Gang, wobei er ein paar Zweitklässler zur Seite schob und Millie bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Blaise und Luna nutzen den frei gewordenen Pfad ebenfalls aus, und Vincent folgte ihnen. Hermine hielt an der Tür inne, sah Draco an und sagte: „Mach keine Fehler."

Er nickte und sagte: „Ich sehe dich drinnen."

Sie schlüpfte aus der Tür und sah zu, wie er die Jalousien am Fenster herunter ließ.

* * *

Als Draco bei der Begrüßungsfeier zu ihnen stieß, hob Hermine nur eine Augenbraue und der Junge grinste sie an. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

„Könntet ihr zwei versuchen, nicht die ganze Zeit so widerlich süß zu sein?", murmelte Pansy, während sie am Tisch Platz nahmen.

„Tschuldige, Pans", sagte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf auf Dracos Schulter.

„Sieht aus, als wäre der Verteidigungslehrer dieses Jahr wieder ein Mann", sagte Daphne und zeigte mit der Gabel auf Slughorn. „Ich bin froh, dass wir Umbridge los sind."

Die Erstklässler wurden in die Häuser eingeteilt und der Hut gab wieder etwas in der Richtung von sich, dass sie alle im Angesicht des gemeinsamen Feindes zusammenarbeiten sollten; etwas, was ganz Slytherin ignorierte. _Sie_ waren der gemeinsame Feind, soweit es den Großteil der Schule betraf, also war es sinnlos ein Lippenbekenntnis über gegenseitige Kooperation abzulegen. Als Potter zu spät kam, von Snape hereingebracht und Blut überströmt, wandte Greg sich an Draco: „Was hast du getan?"

Er mimte, dem Jungen die Nase zu brechen und ihr Teil des Tisches lachte.

Vincent sah den Tisch entlang. Ein Mädchen mit zu viel schwarzem Kajal starrte ihn an. „Daphne", zischte er. „Ist das deine kleine Schwester?"

Daphne folgte seinem Blick und seufzte. „Ja", murmelte sie. „Ermutige sie _bloß_ nicht."

„Warum starrt sie mich an?", fragte Vincent nervös.

„Lord Voldemort ist zurück", sagte Dumbledore, und die ganze Halle wurde still, während er versicherte, dass das Schloss uneinnehmbar war, aber dass, nur für alle Fälle, sie den zusätzlichen Bewegungsbeschränkungen klaglos Folge leisten sollten.

„Nichts geht über eine Bedrohung, wenn es darum geht, den Leuten die wenigen Freiheiten, die sie haben, wegzunehmen", murmelte Hermine. Draco balancierte nur seine Gabel in der Luft über seinem Teller und ignorierte die Rede.

Als Slughorn _nicht_ als Verteidigungslehrer sondern als neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke vorgestellt wurde, sah Hermine Snape scharf an. Dumbledores Bestätigung, dass Professor Snape die Stelle in Verteidigung übernehmen würde, brachte sie zum Lächeln, aber entlockte Potter ein offensichtlich unfreiwilliges aber sehr lautes „Nein!".

„Manieren werden in seinem Haus wohl nicht groß geschrieben", bemerkte Theo, als Köpfe sich in der ganzen Halle zu dem Auserwählten umwandten.

„Gesunder Menschenverstand auch nicht", sagte Hermine. „Ihr wisst noch letztes Jahr mit Umbridge? Es ist als wäre sein Lebensziel jeden zu verärgern, der die Macht hat, sein Leben ungemütlich zu machen."

„Keine Selbstbeherrschung", stimmte Theo zu.

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Schwächen sind zum Ausnutzen da."

„In der Tat."

* * *

Die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste konnte höflich als interessant beschrieben werden. Professor Snape hielt Hermine dieses Mal nicht davon ab, neben Draco zu sitzen, aber der warnende Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, war eindeutig. Er hatte grausige Bilder an den Wänden aufgehängt und die Vorhänge zugezogen, sodass der ehemals furchteinflößend heitere Raum voller Kätzchen und Sonnenschein in einen düsteren Ort mit drohenden Schatten verwandelt worden war.

Hermine dachte daran, wie Tom Riddle, die Verkörperung der Dunklen Künste, in Narzissas sonnigem Frühstückssalon saß, und sie musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als sie in ihre Tasche griff.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, Sie angewiesen zu haben, Ihr Buch herauszuholen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape und sie ließ es so schnell wie möglich fallen.

„Sie hatten bisher fünf Lehrer in diesem Fach", fing Snape im Raum herumstreichend an, „jeder von ihnen weniger geeignet als der letzte. Ich bin schockiert, dass auch nur einer von Ihnen die Z.A.G.s bestanden hat, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Sie bereit wären, mit dem Stoff der U.T.Z.s zu beginnen. Dennoch sind wir hier. Ob Sie mithalten können, bleibt natürlich abzuwarten, auch wenn ich meine Zweifel habe. Ich werde nicht auf Anwesenheit bestehen; wenn Sie, ich glaube man nennt es ‚blau machen', und dem Rest von uns Ihre unfähigen Bemühungen ersparen wollen, können Sie das gerne tun."

Die Klasse blickte ihn stumm an, und er blickte finster zurück. „Die Dunklen Künste", fuhr er fort, „sind nicht die einfachen kleinen Dinge, die Sie bisher gelernt haben. Sie sind nicht _Kreaturen_ oder _Zauberkunst_. Sie sind fließend und dynamisch, immer-wandelbar und unvergänglich. Dunkelheit ist Teil der Magie und kann genauso wenig ausgelöscht werden, wie es den Tag ohne die Nacht geben könnte. Dunkelheit", er ließ den Blick durch den Raum streifen, „ist ein Teil von Ihnen."

Potter holte zischend Luft und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, aber Snape fuhr fort.

„Deshalb, wenn Sie dagegen kämpfen wollen, müssen Sie so geschmeidig sein wie die Dunkelheit selbst. Sie müssen flexibel sein. Sie müssen einfallsreich sein." Er holte tief Luft und schritt zu seinem Pult zurück; sein Umhang bauschte sich wie Flügel hinter ihm auf. „Wir werden mit ungesagten Zaubern anfangen. Sie sind, da bin ich sicher, vollkommene Neulinge in diesem Bereich. Wer kann mir die Vorteile stummer Zauber verraten?"

Hermine streckte ihre Hand in die Luft und Snape seufzte.

„Muss es immer Ihre Hand in der Luft sein, Miss Granger?" Er sah sich um und als niemand sonst bereit schien, es mit Raten zu probieren, sagte er: „Nun gut. Versuchen Sie, kleine Wörter zu verwenden, Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht so beeindruckt von Ihren verbalen Exzessen wie einige deiner anderen Lehrer."

„Weil der Gegner keine Warnung hat, welche Art Zauber man ausführen wird, hat man einen Vorteil von einer knappen Sekunde", sagte sie.

„Beinahe wortwörtlich aus dem _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band Sechs_ zitiert", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Korrekt, aber es zeigt auch genau die Art von engstirnigem, konservativem Denken, die Sie auf einem Schlachtfeld töten wird, Miss Granger. Sie müssen in der Magie nicht immer den Regeln folgen. Sie sind eine Hexe; _erstellen_ Sie Ihre eigenen Regeln."

Sie errötete und Draco neben ihr lachte leise. Ihr spitzer Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen ließ ihn verstummen und er rieb sich die Seite und blickte sie finster an.

„Natürlich sind nicht alle Zauberer dazu in der Lage." Snape funkelte jetzt Potter an. „Man braucht die Fähigkeit, seinen Verstand zu kontrollieren und seinen Willen zu fokussieren. Bilden Sie Paare und versuchen Sie, Ihren Partner stumm zu verhexen, während dieser den Zauber abzuwehren versucht, ebenfalls ohne Worte." Er hielt inne, und als sich niemand bewegte, fügte er hinzu: „Es wäre hilfreich, wenn Sie beginnen, bevor die Stunde vorbei ist."

Bei den Worten standen sie hastig auf und Hermine und Draco drehten sich einander zu. Snape wusste nicht – oder vielleicht doch – dass alle Slytherins ziemlich kompetent waren, was Schildzauber betraf, auch wenn die zusätzliche Komplikation, es stumm zu tun, dazu führte, dass Hermine zehn Minuten brauchte, um Dracos gemurmelten Wabbelbeinfluch abzuwehren. „Du schummelst", sagte sie grinsend. „Du sollst ihn _gar_ nicht laut sagen, nicht nur einfach leise."

„Harpie", murmelte er. „Versuch du es."

Snape blieb bei Weasley und Potter, die sich bemühten, stumm zu zaubern und sich zu verteidigen. Wie vorherzusehen war, versagte Weasley, und schließlich sagte Snape: „Das ist erbärmlich, Weasley. Lassen Sie es mich Ihnen zeigen."

Er schleuderte einen ungesagten Fluch auf Potter, der „ _Protego_ " rief. Die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu dem plötzlichen Schrei um, und Snape, der von der Kraft des Schildzaubers auf einen Tisch geworfen worden war, sagte sehr ruhig: „Sie erinnern sich, dass Sie ungesagte Zauber üben sollen, Potter?"

„Ja", murmelte der Junge.

„Ja, _Sir_ ", schnappte Snape.

„Sie müssen mich nicht ‚Sir' nennen, Professor", sagte Potter.

Hermine wich vor Schock ein paar Schritte zurück und sog scharf Luft ein über die unerhörte, unerhörte Frechheit; selbst sie, die Snape _mochte_ , würde es niemals wagen, so mit ihm zu reden. Draco schlang seinen Arm um sie und wartete voller Vorfreude auf die Reaktion.

„Nachsitzen, Potter", sagte der Mann mit funkelndem Blick.

Potter machte ein finsteres Gesicht, aber Hermine fand, dass er ziemlich glimpflich davon gekommen war. Wobei ihr anderer Mentor Dreistigkeit noch weniger billigte als Professor Snape. Zumindest nahm sie das an; sie war nicht dumm genug es auszutesten.

„Miss Granger", sagte Snape. „Sie werde ich donnerstags abends sehen. Ich habe nicht vor, Ihre Zaubertrankfähigkeiten ins Stocken geraten zu lassen."

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie.

* * *

Die männlichen Sechstklässler Slytherins saßen in Dracos Zimmer. Theo und Draco hatten ihre Male gezeigt und als Greg gefragt hatte, wie sehr es weh getan hatte, sie zu bekommen, war Theo blass geworden und Draco hatte für einen Moment ausgesehen, als müsse er sich übergeben.

„So schlimm, was?", fragte Blaise.

„Schlimmer", sagte Theo knapp.

„Und wir werden es alle tun müssen", sagte Greg und schluckte hart.

Sie starrten sich an und dann, begierig das Thema zu wechseln, griff Vincent in seinen Koffer und zog einen Stapel Zeitschriften hervor. „Wie gewünscht", sagte er. „Muggel-Zeitschriften."

Draco schnappte sich das Oberste und öffnete es. „Dass sie sich nicht bewegen ist ein bisschen komisch", sagte er. „Trotzdem…"

„ _Men's World_." Theo las einen der Titel und schlug ihn dann auf. „Vincent, du bist ein guter Mann."

Greg hielt Blaise eine hin, der sagte: „Nein, danke."

„Zu vornehm für mädchenhafte Zeitschriften?", spöttelte Draco und Blaise lachte.

„Habt ihr Luna getroffen?", fragte er. „Ich muss nicht gerade auf etwas verzichten, und wenn ich Wichsvorlagen brauche, hat sie mir genug gegeben, glaubt mir."

Sie starrten ihn alle an und er lachte erneut. „Tut mir leid, dass ihr armen Bastarde Freundinnen habt, die -"

„Vorsicht", sagte Theo.

„Hey." Blaise hielt seine Hände kapitulierend hoch. „Gute Mädchen, allesamt. Halten sich an die reizenden Reinblutregeln, bis zur Hochzeit zu warten. Sehr süß. Sehr schön. Ich bleib bei meiner Luna, danke."

Vier Jungen sahen ihn mit Missgunst und Neid in den Augen an, bis Greg die Stille durchbrach. „Ich nehme das hier", sagte er und hob eine Ausgabe der _Mayfair_ auf.


	15. Jahr Sechs, Teil II

Hermine betrat die erste Stunde Zaubertränke des Jahres leicht melancholisch. Seit sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war Zaubertränke der Ort gewesen, wo sie sich, abgesehen von den Schlafsälen, am meisten Zuhause gefühlt hatte. Snape hatte sie beleidigt, Dinge nach ihr geworfen, sie verspottet, hatte sich ihr sogar, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, anvertraut. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen. Jetzt würde dieser merkwürdige Zufluchtsort von einem Mann eingenommen werden, der Schüler besitzen wollte, die später einmal mächtig sein könnten oder mit den Mächtigen verwandt waren.

Wenn Blaise seine Karten richtig gespielt hatte, sie.

Es hinterließ einen schlechten Geschmack in ihrem Mund.

Sie beobachtete die Schüler, die in den Raum kamen. Nur zwölf waren auf das U.T.Z.-Niveau in Zaubertränke vorgerückt, und sie versammelte sich mit Draco, Theo und Blaise an einem Tisch. Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs saßen zusammen, sodass Weasley und Potter übrig blieben. Der Raum war bereits gefüllt mit blubbernden Kesseln und wundervollen Gerüchen und Hermine atmete tief ein.

Professor Slughorn watschelte herein und lächelte sie alle heiter, aber Potter und Blaise sehr viel wärmer, an. „Willkommen, Willkommen", sagte er. „Jetzt im U.T.Z.-Kurs werden Zaubertränke richtig interessant und ich dachte mir, dass wir ein paar der Tränke kennen lernen, die Sie dieses Jahr brauen werden, und noch einen weiteren, der wirklich viel zu kompliziert für Sie ist, aber, oh, es trotzdem wert ist zu besprechen, weil ich diese erste Stunde ein bisschen, nun, sagen wir sportlich machen will.

Bitte holen Sie all Ihre Sachen heraus und vergessen Sie Ihre Ausgabe von _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ nicht", fuhr Slughorn fort und Potter hob seine Hand.

„Harry, ja, mein Junge?", fragte der Mann und Hermine sah zu Theo, dessen Miene ihre eigenen Abscheu über die fröhliche, schmeichlerische Vertrautheit wiederspiegelte.

„Ron und ich haben, nun, wir haben nichts dabei, weil wir bevor wir ankamen, nicht wussten, dass wir Zaubertränke weiter nehmen konnten."

Damit wusste Hermine also, wer _kein_ ‚Ohnegleichen' in seinen Zaubertränke-Z.A.G.s bekommen hatte. Sie war ein bisschen beschämt darüber, wie selbstgefällig sie sich fühlte, dass sie und die Ihrigen die Prüfung besser gemeistert hatten als die beiden Gryffindors. Slughorn quasselte, dass das völlig in Ordnung wäre und er bestimmt noch ein paar alte Bücher für die beiden herumliegen hatte, fischte zwei aus einem Lagerraum und gab sie ihnen, und, endlich, konnte die Stunde anfangen.

Slughorn deutete auf eine farblose, köchelnde Flüssigkeit. „Also, sehen wir mal, wer das hier erkennen kann."

Niemand antwortete und schließlich hob Hermine die Hand. Er nickte ihr zu und sie sagte: „Veritaserum. Farblos, geruchlos, und es zwingt den Trinkenden die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sollte nicht mit Plappertränken gemischt werden."

„Gut gemacht, Miss…" Er warf einen Blick auf seine Anwesenheitsliste. Als einziges Mädchen war sie leicht zu identifizieren. „Granger."

Er deutete auf den nächsten Trank, eine blubbernde, schlamm-ähnliche Substanz. Draco, Theo und Hermine lächelten sich an. Sie erkannten den Vielsafttrank von ihrem Abenteuer, ihn im zweiten Schuljahr gebraut zu haben. Als niemand antwortete, stieß Theo Hermine an und mit einem Seufzen streckte sie erneut den Arm in die Luft.

„Vielsafttrank", sagte sie, als Slughorn sie drannahm.

„Nun", sagte er, „ich schätze, ich kann einfach direkt Sie fragen, was der dritte Trank ist, Miss Granger."

Sie betrachtete den Trank mit dem perlmutt-farbenen Schimmer und dem spiralförmigen Dampf, der von ihm aufstieg. „Amortentia", sagte sie leise. „Ein starker Liebestrank. Er riecht für jeden Menschen anders, je nachdem, was wir am meisten auf der Welt lieben." Sie hielt inne und atmete ein. „Wie ein Besenstiel, vielleicht, und Kräuter und…" Sie verstummte und wurde rot.

„Ein _Besenstiel_?", fragte Theo flüsternd. „Du hasst Fliegen."

„Halt die Klappe, Theo", murmelte sie.

„Miss Granger." Slughorn sah sie neugierig an. „Sind Sie vielleicht mit Hector Dagworth-Granger verwandt, dem Gründer der Extraordinären Zunft der Trankmeister?"

„Das bezweifle ich, Sir", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich bin muggelstämmig."

Sie erwartete das übliche, schnell überspielte Zurückweichen, aber Professor Slughorn tat nichts dergleichen; stattdessen schien er noch aufgeregter zu werden. „Natürlich! Mr. Zabini hat mir von Ihnen berichtet. Sie sind die erste muggelstämmige Hexe in unserem illustren Haus seit viel zu langer Zeit. Willkommen, mein liebes Mädchen. So eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich erwarte große Dinge von Ihnen dieses Jahr! Große Dinge! Fürs erste bekommen Sie zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin, weil Sie alle Tränke richtig erkannt haben."

Er wandte sich an die Klasse und sagte: „Wollen wir anfangen?"

„Sir?" Ernie Macmillan hatte die Hand erhoben. „Sie haben uns nicht gesagt, was der da ist." Er deutete auf einen kleinen, schwarzen Kesseln, in dem eine goldene Flüssigkeit blubberte und schäumte.

„Oh", sagte Slughorn und Hermine war sehr sicher, dass er gewartet hatte, dass ihn jemand danach fragte, um es dann theatralisch zu verkünden. „Das ist Felix Felicis."

Draco erstarrte neben ihr und Hermine wusste sofort, dass er ihn haben wolle. Dieses Jahr – ihre Aufgabe – würde einfacher werden, wenn sie flüssiges Glück zur Hand hätten.

„Ja", fuhr Slughorn fort, „ein schwieriger Trank – sehr viel schwieriger, als wir in diesem Jahr behandeln werden – und eine Katastrophe, wenn man einen Fehler macht, aber wenn er richtig gebraut wird… oh, wenn er richtig gebraut ist, kann man ihn einnehmen für einen perfekten Tag. Er macht süchtig, fürchte ich, und ist in großen Mengen gefährlich, aber ein bisschen davon einmal oder zweimal im Leben ist… perfekt." Er lächelte verträumt, als würde er sich an einen eben solchen Tag erinnern.

Hermine hoffte innig, dass er nicht anfangen würde, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

„Nun, um das Brauen heute zu einem kleinen Wettkampf zu machen, wer auch immer den besten Trank der lebenden Toten braut, bekommt diesen Zaubertrank zur Belohnung."

„Haben wir in der Tasche", flüsterte Theo. „Wir haben Hermine."

Aber es war _nicht_ in der Tasche. Sie befolgte die Anweisungen im Buch, aber der Trank nahm nicht die richtige Farbe ein. Er blieb hartnäckig dunkellila, als er eigentlich Lavendel-farben hätte werden sollen. Sie wurde immer frustrierter, je weiter die Stunde voranschritt, und bald wischte sie sich vom Dampf nasse Haare aus dem Gesicht und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu fluchen.

Sie hatte versagt.

 _Versagt_.

Versagt, als es wirklich gezählt hätte, den Trank zu vollenden, wenn es ihnen einen Preis gesichert hätte, der in ihrer wirklichen Aufgabe geholfen hätte. Eine Aufgabe, bei der sie nicht versagen _konnten_.

Der einzige Trost war, dass alle anderen auch zu versagt haben schienen. Draco, Blaise und Theo – alle hervorragend in Zaubertränke – hatten genau wie sie dunkellila Tränke. Die Ravenclaws wirkten alle aufgebracht, genau wie Ernie Macmillan. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, Weasley und Potter anzusehen; sie waren nur mit knapper Not in diesem Kurs gelandet, und wenn es niemandem sonst gelungen war, dann sicher auch ihnen nicht.

Nur… Potter hatte es geschafft. Sie ließ beinahe ihren Holzlöffel in den Kessel fallen, als Slughorn ihn zu seinem perfekten Trank gratulierte. „Genau wie Ihre Mutter", rief der Mann aus. „Sie war hervorragend in Zaubertränke, oh ja, das war sie."

Hermine blickte langsam auf. Potter grinste wie ein Idiot, während der Professor ihm das Fläschen Felix reichte. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihn anstarrte, und schenkte ihr ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", hörte sie Weasley fragen, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen. Sie harrte inne, weil das _genau_ die Frage war, auf die sie die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Einfach Glück gehabt, schätze ich", sagte Potter.

* * *

Sie fürchtete ihr erstes Treffen mit Snape.

„Versagt?" Er sah sie an, während sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl in seinem Büro zusammenkauerte. „Du hast es _nicht geschafft_ , den Trank der lebenden Toten korrekt zuzubereiten?"

„Ich habe die Anweisungen befolgt", flüsterte sie, während er vor ihr auf und ab schritt.

„Jahrelanger Privatunterricht und bei der ersten Gelegenheit, deine Fähigkeiten für einen meiner Kollegen unter Beweis zu stellen, _versagst_ du?", zischte Snape. „Habe ich meine Zeit verschwendet? Bist du genauso ein wertloser Schwachkopf wie alle deine Mitschüler?"

„Ich… es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie.

„Und schlimmer", fuhr Snape fort, „ _Potter_ hat es geschafft." Er stellte sich direkt vor ihren Stuhl; sie starrte weiter auf den Boden. „Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Miss Granger?"

„Ich habe die Anweisungen befolgt", wiederholte sie und Snape schnaubte mit unverhohlenem Spott.

„Das ist es, was dich davon abhält, wirklich herausragend zu sein, Miss Granger. Du denkst immer noch, dass wenn du nur ‚die Anweisungen befolgst'", sein Tonfall verdrehte die Worte in eine wahrhaftige Beleidigung, „du schon irgendwie Erfolg haben wirst. Du musst _aufhören_ , mir die Lehrbücher zu zitieren, und _aufhören_ zu glauben, dass sich alle Antworten in Büchern finden lassen. Du musst _kreativ_ sein. Du musst _denken_."

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", flüsterte sie erneut und sank noch tiefer in ihren Stuhl.

Er atmete verärgert aus und funkelte sie an. „Wir werden dieses Jahr damit beginnen, dass du die einzelnen Schritte des Tranks der lebenden Toten analysierst. Hol dein Lehrbuch heraus und lies die ‚Anweisungen' vor."

Mit zitternden Händen tat Hermine wie ihr geheißen. Als sie zu dem Teil kam, an dem die Schlafbohne zerschnitten wurde, unterbrach Snape sie. „Warum", fragte er mit müder Stimme, „schneidet man die Bohnen klein und wirft sie nicht einfach ganz hinein?"

Mit enger Kehle und Tränen zurückhaltend sagte sie: „Um mehr von dem… dem Bohnenzeug zu bek -"

Er schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Sei genauer. Was für ‚Bohnenzeug'?"

„Den Saft?", fragte sie.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach und nickte. „Den Saft. Wenn man die festen Teile bräuchte, wäre es egal, ob man sie im Ganzen verwendet."

„Genau. Wenn man den Saft einer Bohne haben möchte, ist dann die beste Methode um den Saft zu erhalten, die Bohnen zu zerschneiden?" Er ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit zum Nachdenken und fügte hinzu: „Denk an Knoblauch."

Sie sah auf, zum ersten Mal mit einem aufgeregten Funken in den Augen. „Es ist besser, Knoblauch zu zerdrücken. Man… man _zerdrückt_ die Bohnen?" Ihre Stimme wurde schneller. „Natürlich. Man zerdrückt sie, um all den Saft zu bekommen, den man braucht um… aber warum steht das nicht im Buch?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn man frische Bohnen hat, ist es egal. Wenn man die alten, ausgetrockneten Vorräte einer Schule hat, dann nicht unbedingt. Ich nehme an, dass Slughorn sich nicht bemüht hat, euch frische Zutaten zu besorgen. Wie oft, du dummes Mädchen, habe ich dir gesagt, dass die Vorbereitung der Zutaten der Schlüssel für erfolgreiche Tränke ist?"

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht. Er sah mit einer Spur Stolz in seiner Miene zurück und sie schniefte. „Ich werde es verstehen", sagte sie. „Ich verspreche es. Ich werde die beste Trankbrauerin sein, die Sie je unterrichtet haben, und -"

Snape sah sie an und seufzte, was ihren Schwall an Versprechen unterbrach. „Du wirst mir nochmal das Leben kosten, Kind."

„Ich möchte Sie nur stolz machen", sagte sie, noch immer zusammengekauert auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Nun", sagte er, „deine Leistung in deiner ersten Stunde mit Slughorn hat das definitiv nicht geschafft, aber… deine Fähigkeit, den Grund deines Versagens zu ergründen, schon. Wir werden nächste Woche über das Umrühren im und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn reden, und warum man das eine oder das andere wählt, und ich schwöre, dass wenn du auch nur daran denkst zu antworten ‚weil das Buch das sagt', dann werde ich dich wirklich schlagen."

„Professor Snape?"

„Was?"

„Wie konnte Potter es schaffen?"

Snape sah sie an und sagte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung."

* * *

„Sie haben schon wieder das Haus durchsucht", sagte Draco beim Frühstück.

„Was?", fragte Pansy.

„Das Ministerium", antwortete Hermine für Draco. „Sie haben es im Sommer schon einmal getan. Haben eine Vase kaputt gemacht und gelacht, Sachen aus Schubladen gezogen und überall liegen gelassen. Haben das ganze Haus verwüstet, auf der Suche nach dunklen Artefakten."

„Haben sie welche gefunden?"

„Beleidige mich nicht", sagte Draco mit einem finsteren Blick. „Der dumme Arthur Weasley ist dieses Mal aufgetaucht, hat auf einen ‚vertraulichen Hinweis' gehandelt."

„Schikane", murmelte Hermine.

„' _Diese zweite Durchsuchung der Todesser-Residenz verlief offenbar ergebnislos_ '", las Draco den Artikel des _Propheten_ vor. „Natürlich war sie das. Idioten."

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber."

„Dreckskerle", murmelte er und warf die Zeitung über den Tisch.

* * *

Die Schule war anstrengend. Hermine und Theo verbrachten Stunden damit, an Arithmantik und Runen zu arbeiten, und sie alle waren fast jede Nacht noch spät wach, um Aufsätze zu schreiben. Hermine sah aufgebracht zu, wie Potter in jeder einzelnen Stunde seine neu entdecktes Können in Zaubertränke, das überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, unter Beweis stellte.

Ihre eigene Arbeit in Zaubertränke war… gut. Sie wurde besser. Snape ließ sie nicht mehr einfach nur schneiden und brauen; er zwang sie dazu, jedes Rezept zu analysieren und ihm zu erzählen, warum Dinge auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise getan werden mussten, während er sie weiter antrieb herauszufinden, wie man sie verbessern konnte. Es war die schwierigste Arbeit, die sie je getan hatte, und sie brach anschließend mindestens jedes zweite Mal weinend zusammen. Aber es war es wert, für die seltenen Male, an denen er sagte: „Ja. Gute Erkenntnis."

Das erste Mal, dass er es tat, warf sie sich tatsächlich auf den Mann und umarmte ihn. Er stand steif in ihrer Umarmung und sagte schließlich: „Lass. Mich. Los."

Sie gehorchte, aber sie grinste ihn an, während sie ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Du musst diese schreckliche Masse im Labor zusammenbinden", sagte er.

„Ja, Sir."

Wie Potter alleine sogar noch größere Fortschritte machte, stellte sie vor ein Rätsel.

* * *

Vincent stand an eine Wand des Schlosses gelehnt und reichte Greg einen Joint, als er bemerkte, dass Daphnes merkwürdige kleine Schwester ihn schon wieder anstarrte. Sie hielt ein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch in der Hand und schrieb etwas hinein. Greg winkte sie herbei und Vincent zischte: „Was tust du?"

„Sicher stellen, dass sie nichts im Schilde führt", sagte Greg leise. „Sie stalkt dich förmlich." Dann, als sie zu ihnen kam, zitternd und sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht werfend, sagte er: „Hey… Tory, oder?"

„Ja", sagte sie.

„Was tust du?", fragte er und sie warf sich ihr Haar – hatte sie es schwarz gefärbt? Warum? – erneut aus dem Gesicht und griff nach dem Joint.

Greg sah Vincent genervt an, der ihm nur mit einem finsteren Blick bedeutete, dass es seine Schuld war. Greg zuckte die Schultern und reichte ihn weiter.

„Ich schreibe", sagte sie, atmete ein und hustete dann mehrmals. „Ich schreibe Gedichte."

„Oh", sagte Vincent und warf Greg einen Blick zu, der ein Lächeln verbarg, während er den Joint zurück nahm. „Worüber?"

„Dinge", sagte sie.

„Oh", sagte Vincent wieder.

* * *

Hermine und Blaise wurden zu Slughorns Slug-Klub-Partys eingeladen. Dass Draco es nicht wurde, wurmte den Jungen weiterhin, aber dass Hermine und Blaise über jede Einladung stöhnten, beschwichtigte ihn ein wenig.

„Das Essen ist gut", gab Hermine zu. „Es ist nur…"

„Wer möchte schon rumsitzen und einen Lehrer umschleimen?", fragte Blaise. „Ich meine, ich _tue_ es. Ich mache ihm Komplimente, und ihr solltet sehen, wie Hermine dieses reinblütige Mädchen Flirt-Zeugs macht."

„Lieber nicht", murmelte Draco.

„Nein, es ist genial", beharrte Blaise. „Man könnte denken, sie wäre mit diesen schrecklichen Dingern groß geworden. Sie lächelt und umschmeichelt ihn und ist gerade frech genug, um charmant zu sein, ohne je eine Grenze zu überschreiten."

„Ich tue so, als wäre ich Daphne", gab Hermine zu. „Ich ahme nach, wie sie sich immer mit Theos Vater verhält. Verhielt, meine ich, bevor…" Sie verstummte betreten. Sie alle versuchten, die Gefangenen nicht zu erwähnen.

„Hört sich super an", sagte Draco in einem Tonfall, der bedeutete, dass er das ganz und gar nicht fand.

„Wenigstens ist Potter nie da", sagte Blaise. „Ich glaube, er legt das Qudditchtraining immer so, dass es sich mit den kleinen Partys überschneidet."

„Idiot", murmelte Hermine. „Nicht, dass sie Spaß machen, aber war ja klar, dass Potter so kurzsichtig ist, dass er die Gelegenheit verliert, Beziehungen zu knüpfen, die ihm helfen können, nur um das dumme Spiel zu spielen."

„Ich vermisse Quidditch", sagte Draco und sofort wirkte sie reumütig.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie und er seufzte.

„Lässt sich nicht ändern", murmelte er.

„Mit Nachsitzen am Hogsmeade-Samstag bei McGonagall läuft alles glatt?", fragte Hermine und Draco nickte. Sie sah Blaise mit einem Grinsen an. „Schätze, dann bin ich dein Date, Schöner. Ist ein paar Jahre her, seit wir zusammen in Hogsmeade waren."

Er rollte die Augen. „Ich bin mit Luna zusammen, schon vergessen?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie teilen wird", sagte Hermine und wurde rot, als Blaise lachte und sie gegen die Wand lehnend beäugte.

„Ich bin sicher, das würde sie", sagte er.

„Zabini", knurrte Draco, aber Blaise lachte nur.

In Hogsmeade kaufte Blaise ihr eine Zuckerfeder und überreichte sie ihr mit einer überschwänglichen Verbeugung, wobei er die Federn über ihre Wange streichen ließ, und sie wurde schon _wieder_ rot. „Depp", murmelte sie, als er ihr die Tür aufhielt. „Du versuchst, mich verlegen zu machen."

„Würde ich das je tun?", neckte er, als sie die Drei Besen betraten.

„Ja", sagte sie. „Kauf mir was zu trinken."

Sie ließen sich an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke des Raums mit zwei Butterbier nieder. Nach einer Weile, entschuldigte Hermine sich, um die Toilette zu benutzen. Als sie wiederkam, machte Potter gerade einen Aufstand darüber, dass jemand Sirius Blacks Dinge stahl.

Hermine fragte sich einen Moment lang, wer Sirius Blacks Hab und Gut erben würde. „Blaise", flüsterte sie, „wenn Sirius keine Erben hatte, wer bekommt dann den Besitz der Blacks?"

Er überlegte einen Augenblick lang. „Eine Cousine schätzungsweise? Ich glaube die älteste Schwester wurde vom Stammbaum gestrichen, also… Ich schätze, Bellatrix ist die nächste? Ich glaube Dracos Mum ist die Jüngste. Aber Sirius wurde auch verstoßen, von daher… keine Ahnung."

„Reinblutszeug ist so schwer", sagte Hermine und trank einen Schluck Butterbier. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals ganz verstehen werde."

„Glaubst du, dass es funktionieren wird?", fragte Blaise, als Katie Bell, Quidditchspielerin von Gryffindor – und ihr Opfer – den Pub verließ.

Hermine schnaubte. „Nein. Aber wenn es scheitert, schuldet Draco mir eine Fußmassage."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„So viel Glück müssten wir erstmal haben", sagte Hermine, aber sie zog die Zuckerfeder hervor und lutschte an ihrer Spitze, während sie Blaise angrinste. „Aber wenn ich bezahlen muss, fällt mir bestimmt was ein."

Blaise lachte und sie blieben noch eine Weile sitzen, um sicher zu stellen, dass Katie es zurück zum Schloss geschafft hatte, bevor sie aufstanden, um selbst zurückzukehren.

Wie vorherzusehen war, schaffte es die verfluchte Halskette, die sie in Borgin und Burkes gekauft hatten, nicht bis hinauf zur Schule oder gar in Dumbledores Hände. „Merlin", sagte Hermine, als Draco seine Daumen in die Sohle ihres Fußes drückte, „Du bist ein Idiot, aber du bist gut darin."

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie das Päckchen öffnen würde?", fragte er, während sie von der Berührung leicht stöhnte. „Vielleicht war dein _Imperius_ nicht sauber."

Sie öffnete ihre Augen um ihn anzusehen. „Du weißt, wer ihn mir beigebracht hat, und du denkst, er könnte nicht sauber gewesen sein?" Sie schloss erneut ihre Augen, als er sich ihrem anderen Fuß zuwandte. „Der Plan hat zu sehr auf anderen Leuten aufgebaut. Zu viele Variablen. Was ich dir gesagt habe. Du hättest auf mich hören sollen."

„Schön", sagte er. „Dann sag mir, wie wir das verdammte Kabinett reparieren können." Vor lauter Frustration stieß er seinen Daumen zu fest hinein und sie schrie auf. „Sorry", murmelte er.

„Wir werden es herausfinden", sagte sie. „Snape lässt mich Felix brauen. Wenn es sein muss, benutzen wir den."

* * *

„Wie möchtest du das handhaben?", fragte Hermine Draco, als sie ihm die Einladung zu Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier reichte.

Er fluchte. „Wir haben kaum noch Zeit, Hermine."

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir darum herumkommen sollen", sagte sie auf ihre Hand gestützt. Sie war so müde. So schrecklich müde. Zwischen Schularbeit und zusätzlichen Zaubertränken und zu versuchen herauszufinden, wie das Kabinett zu reparieren war, war sie so müde, dass sie kaum denken konnte. „Wenn ich nicht mit dir gehe, wird es komisch wirken. Wenn ich nicht gehe, wird es komisch wirken. Aber wir müssen verdammt noch mal am Kabinett weiterarbeiten."

„Ich werde krank sein", entschied er. „Und dann gehst du hin, trittst kurz in Erscheinung, aber gehst früher, und wir treffen uns im Raum der Wünsche, um am Kabinett zu arbeiten."

„Okay." Hermine schlug ihre Arme auf dem Tisch übereinander und benutze sie als Kissen für ihren Kopf.

„Hey." Draco berührte ihre Schulter. „Bist du okay?"

„Ich bin nur müde", sagte sie ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Wir werden es reparieren und alles wird gut werden, ich bin sicher. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn einfach verfluchen. Meinst du, das würde funktionieren? Ich allein? Ich bin so müde. Ich will nur, dass es vorbei ist."

„Wir brauchen einen Fluchtplan, wenn wir es direkt tun", sagte Draco und strich ihr über die Haare. „Aber wenn es dazu kommt, nun, lieber kämpfen wir uns raus, als mit leeren Händen zurückzukehren." Er zog sie vom Tisch weg und stieß sie sanft sie zu einem der Sofas. Er blickte die Zweitklässler, die dort gesessen hatten, finster an, bis sie verschwanden, setzte sich hin und zog sie in seine Arme. „Ruh dich aus, Hermine. Es wird einfacher erscheinen, wenn du nicht so müde bist."

Sie schloss ihre Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich sollte arbeiten", murmelte sie, aber sie ließ sich von seinen Händen auf ihrem Haar und dem Geräusch seines Herzens an ihrem Ohr einlullen; nach einer Weile war sie eingeschlafen.

Greg zog einen Stuhl heran und seufzte. „Das Projekt schlaucht euch beide ganz schön", bemerkte er.

„Haben keine Wahl", sagte Draco knapp und schloss selbst die Augen. „Bist du bereit, heute Nachmittag Ausschau zu halten, wenn sie wieder wach ist?"

„Muss ich wieder ein Mädchen sein?", fragte Greg das Gesicht verziehend. „Ich hasse das."

„Aber du bist so niedlich als Mädchen", sagte Draco, die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, aber mit einer Spur seines alten schlangengleichen Lächelns auf dem Gesicht.

„Du mich auch, Arschloch", grummelte Greg, und stand auf. „Ich muss Hausaufgaben erledigen. Sag Bescheid, wenn sie wach ist."

„Werde ich", sagte Draco, und gestatte sich, einfach ihren Atemzügen zu lauschen. „Das werde ich, mein Freund."

* * *

Daphne und Hermine hatten entschieden, dass sie einfach mit Luna reden mussten. Ein Gespräch zu viel überhört und…

„Ihr benutzt doch Verhütungszauber, oder?", fragte Hermine erneut, während Luna auf ihrem Bett saß und mit ihrem Zauberstab Kreise durch die Luft zog, die kleine Funken hinterließen.

Daphne blätterte durch ein Muggelbuch. „Luna", fragte sie, „warum sind einige dieser Seiten abgehakt?"

„Solange sich Nollywasdenns um meinen Zervix versammeln, wird es keine Probleme geben", sagte Luna.

„Luna!" Hermine kreischt beinahe. „Du kannst Blaise nicht mit sechzehn zum Vater machen! Nicht _Blaise_!"

„Er würde das Baby auf den Kopf fallen lassen oder so was", stimmte Daphne zu. Sie hielt das Buch hoch. „Das hier sieht nicht mal angenehm aus."

„Darum ist ein X auf der Seite", stimmte Luna zu. „Das will ich nicht noch mal tun."

„Du hast das getan?" Hermine riss Daphne das Buch aus den Händen und starrte auf die Zeichnung. „Verdammt. Blaise ist gelenkiger als ich dachte." Sie sah Luna an. „Du auch."

„Kommt vom Yoga", sagte Luna. Daphne wirkte verständnislos, und Luna setzte hinzu: „Es ist ein Muggelsport. Sehr spirituell."

Daphne nahm Hermine das Buch wieder weg und sah auf den Einband. „Ja, ich bin sicher, dass es beim _Kama Sutra_ nur um das Spirituelle geht."

„Aah!" Hermine schwankte dazwischen, Luna schütteln zu wollen oder sie beweisen zu lassen, dass sie _das_ wirklich tun konnte. „Du kannst dich nicht auf Nollywasdenns verlassen! Die Vorstellung von Blaise als Vater ist schrecklich!"

„Er wäre siebzehn", sagte Luna selbstzufrieden, auch wenn in ihren Augen Unfug blitzte.

„Was?!" Jetzt war es Daphne, die kreischte.

„Ich meine, wenn man die Schwangerschaftszeit einrechnet, wäre er siebzehn, bis ein Baby da wäre."

„Du hältst sie fest", knurrte Hermine nur halb scherzend, „und ich erledige den Zauber."

„Aber ich habe ihn erledigt. Erledige ihn", sagte Luna.

„Aber… du hast gesagt… Nollywasdenns", stammelte Hermine.

„Verhütungszauber locken Nollywasdenns an", sagte Luna.

Hermine schlug sie mit einem Kissen. „Du hast mir Todesangst gemacht", sagte sie.

„Hast du das hier wirklich gemacht?" Daphne hielt eine Seite mit einem Haken aber ohne X mit einem berechnenden Gesichtsausdruck hoch. „Erzähl mir mehr über dieses Yoga."

* * *

„Wo ist Vincent?", knurrte Draco, als sie sich fertig machten, um zum Raum der Wünsche zu gehen und am Kabinett zu arbeiten.

„Nachsitzen", murmelte Greg.

„Oh, um Himmels Willen." Hermine funkelte Greg an. „Kannst du ihn nicht aus Schwierigkeiten heraus halten?"

* * *

Hermine war auf dem Weg zu Slughorns Büro für die Weihnachtsfeier. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er Magie verwendet hatte, aber sein Büro war ein ganzes Stück größer als Snapes, was sie um ihres Lieblingslehrers Willen entrüstete. Er hatte grelle Stoffbahnen über die Wände und die Decke drapiert, sodass der Raum ein bisschen wie ein Zelt wirkte. Nun, zumindest sah er aus wie ein grelles Zelt, das von jemandem dekoriert worden war, der mehr Geld als Geschmack besaß. Neben den Schülern des Slug-Klubs hatte er Prominenz eingeladen und die Hauselfen gezwungen, Erfrischungen vorzubereiten und zu servieren.

Die einzigen sozialen Versammlungen, die Hermine in der magischen Welt erlebt hatte, waren von Narzissa Malfoy organisiert worden, die, wenn sie einen Fehler machen musste, die Dinge lieber zu simpel und elegant beließ. Slughorn schien Narzissas Ansichten nicht zu teilen.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal über einen Vampir, der bei einem der Gäste herumlungerte, ihm aber nicht näher trat. Harry war da, natürlich, mit Parvati Patil im Schlepptau. „Potter", sagte sie resigniert, als sie näher kamen. „Parvati, du siehst hübsch aus." Das tat sie wirklich. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte einen Sari tragen", sagte Hermine, und das andere Mädchen brüstete sich und drehte sich einmal im Kreis.

„Granger", sagte Harry Potter, sein Ton abgeschnitten und beinahe, aber nicht ganz, höflich. „Wo ist dein böser Handlanger?"

„Krank, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe", sagte sie. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich kümmert."

„Tut es nicht", sagte er und sie funkelten sich an, während Parvati vom einen Fuß auf den anderen trat. Endlich bot Potter seinem Date den Arm an und sagte: „Lass uns etwas Punsch holen." Aber bevor sie entkommen konnten, rückte Slughorn ihnen zu Leibe, Snape im Schlepptau, schlang einen Arm um Potters Schultern und dröhnte: „Ich muss Ihnen Anerkennung zollen, Severus. Ich habe noch keinen Schüler mit einem solchen Talent für Zaubertränke wie diesen hier getroffen."

Snape sah Slughorn voller Verachtung und mit etwas Verwunderung an. „Sie reden von Potter?", fragte er nach einem Augenblick, und blickte vom Lehrer zum Schüler, Ungläubigkeit deutlich in seiner Stimme mitschwingend.

„Ja, natürlich, von wem sonst?" Slughorn hickste leicht und strahlte dann Harry an, der wirkte, als würde er nichts lieber tun als zu entkommen.

Snape blickte zu Hermine, die bei der Erinnerung an ihren unterwarteten Rivalen in Zaubertränke die Schultern angespannt hatte, dann zu Potter. „Harry Potter?", fragte er erneut. „Faszinierend, Horace. Ich hatte nie den leisesten Schimmer, dass er überhaupt Talent für Zaubertränke besitzt."

„Angeborenes Talent, Severus. Vielleicht ist es einfach nicht hervor getreten, bis er durch das U.T.Z.-Niveau herausgefordert wurde", sagte Slughorn. „Er erinnert mich an seine Mutter. Ah, Lily Potter, das war eine Hexe, die Zaubertränke beherrschte. Aber niemand, nicht einmal Sie, Severus -"

„Wirklich?", fragte Snape, der Harry Potter mit wachsender Faszination betrachtete.

Hermine blickte von ihrem Mentor zu ihrem Rivalen und begann zu grinsen. Sie war nicht sicher, was genau vor sich ging, aber Snape sah aus, wie wenn er ein kompliziertes Zutatenproblem löste. Einen Moment später allerdings wandte er sich ab, als sei er auf einmal gelangweilt von der ganzen Frage und ohne ein Wort zu Slughorn schlich er zu einem anderen Teil des Zimmers. Sie war selbst in Erscheinung getreten, und so brachte sie ihre eigene Entschuldigung hervor. Ihrem Freund ging es nicht gut, sie fürchtete, dass sie sich auch selbst etwas eingefangen hatte, aber sie hatte vorbeikommen wollen, um ihm für die Einladung zu danken.

Slughorn trat zurück, als er hörte, dass sie krank sein könnte, und akzeptierte ihre Entschuldigung hastig. Potter runzelte die Stirn, aber sagte nichts, als sie aus der Tür hinaus schlüpfte.

Sie war nicht mal zur nächsten Ecke gekommen, als Snape von hinten kam, sie beim Ohr packte, in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zog und die Tür schloss. Draco lehnte an einem der Tische, schmollend und offensichtlich ebenfalls erwischt.

„Was, bitte, habt ihr zwei vor?", sagte Snape, die Stimme leise und spöttisch. „Ihr seid offensichtlich und schludrig und etwa so subtil wie ein Stein. Die Halskette war vollkommen idiotisch. Ungeschickt. Dämlich. Ihr könnt es euch nicht leisten, Fehler zu machen. Wenn ihr von der Schule geworfen werdet -"

„Die Halskette war nicht meine Idee", unterbrach Hermine ihn. „Und wir werden nicht rausgeworfen werden."

„Draco wurde bereits beschuldigt -"

„Von wem?", fragte Hermine. „Potter? Er ist voreingenommen, und alle wissen es. Niemand wird seine Anschuldigungen ernst nehmen und außerdem hatte Draco Nachsitzen bei McGonagall an dem Tag, als Katie Bell die Kette angefasst hat."

Snape schnaubte, aber machte sich keine Mühe, das Alibi auseinanderzunehmen. Hermine funkelte ihn an und trat dann geschockt zurück, als er sie mit Legilimentik angriff. „Das wird nicht klappen", sagte sie.

„Nein", sagte er langsam. „Das sehe ich. Und du wirst natürlich den besten Lehrer gehabt haben." Er rieb sich die Stirn. „Brauchst du Hilfe, du törichtes Kind?"

„Ich … ich glaube nicht", sagte Hermine. „Professor", sie blickte hinab auf ihre Füße, „Sie wissen, warum ich Ihnen damit nicht vertrauen kann."

Er legte eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein Geräusch vor der Tür, und Draco zeigte dorthin, einen Finger über den Lippen. Snape runzelte die Stirn und wirkte einen schnellen Zauber, den keiner von beiden erkannte. _Muffliato_ , merkte Hermine sich rasch.

Endlich seufzte Snape, lehnte sich vor und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Draco erstarrte vor Schock über die liebevolle Geste und sogar Hermine verstummte. „Du kannst mir vertrauen, Kind", sagte er.

„Aber… Lily", sagte sie, sehr leise.

„Ist tot", sagte Snape. „Und du bist es nicht. Und mir wäre es lieber, wenn das so bleibt."

Trotzdem schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wir müssen diejenigen sein, die es tun. Er muss mir _vertrauen_."

Snape stand da wie erstarrt und sah sie an.

„Was mussten Sie tun, damit er Ihnen auch nur ein wenig vertraut hat?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Schreckliche Dinge", sagte Snape leise. „Dinge, von denen mir lieber wäre, dass du sie nie erleben musst."

„Ich werde dieses hier erleben", sagte sie.

„Dann musst du vorsichtiger sein", betonte Snape und trat etwas zurück. „Du wurdest bereits verfolgt, als du heute die Feier verlassen hast, erst von mir, dann von -" Er deutete auf die Tür. „Geht zurück zu euren Zimmern und seid die kranken Kinder, die ihr vorgebt zu sein." Er hob den Zauber und sprach weiter: „Ich bin zutiefst entrüstet über Sie beide, dass Sie nachts für irgendwelche jugendlichen Belustigungen herumschleichen. Bändigen Sie Ihre niederen, hormonellen Triebe und gehen Sie sofort zurück zu Ihren Räumen – Ihren getrennten Räumen. Nein, Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie hatten genug Zeit heute Nacht bei der Feier, und Draco Malfoy, was würde Ihr Vater sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass Sie sich so schlecht benehmen?"

Snape griff diesmal Draco am Ohr, riss die Tür auf und stieß den Jungen in den Flur. Hermine folgte und schenkte dem Professor einen nur zum Teil gespielt schmollenden Blick.

* * *

Weihnachten kam, und wieder ging Hermine zu den Malfoys. Bella begrüßte sie an der Tür und betrachtete Hermine mit einem höhnischen Blick, bevor sie Draco erst auf die eine, dann die andere Wange küsste. „Neffe", sagte sie, „ich sehe, dass du das da immer noch nicht losgeworden bist."

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Tante", schnappte Draco und zog seinen Koffer in den Flur. „Hast du überhaupt eine Haarbürste?"

Narzissa trat an Bella vorbei, um ihren Sohn zu begrüßen und dann auch Hermine zu küssen. „Theo wird bald hier sein", sagte sie, „auch wenn Daphne die Ferien mit ihrer Familie verbringen wird."

„Vielleicht wäre es ihrer Familie lieber, wenn sie sich nicht mit Abschaum abgeben würde", sagte Bella, die sie auf der Stelle drehte. Sie hörte auf, sah Hermine direkt an und gackerte.

„Verdammte Irre", murmelte Draco leise, bevor er mit geheuchelter Höflichkeit fragte: „Wird dein Ehemann uns über die Feiertage Gesellschaft leisten, Tante Bella?"

„Rodolphus ist bereits hier", sagte Narzissa ohne die Spur einer Rüge in der Stimme, auch wenn ihre Augen Hermine eine Warnung sandten. „Er und Rabastan befinden sich gerade in einem Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord, aber ihr werdet sie beim Abendessen sehen."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", sagte Draco.

„Wir sind seine treusten Anhänger", sagte Bellatrix mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass er eure zahlreichen Opfer zu schätzen weiß", sagte Hermine. „Draco, würdest du mich zu unserm Salon begleiten? Ich würde vor dem Abendessen gerne ein bisschen lesen; deine Mutter hat mir geschrieben, dass sie Material herausgelegt hat, das uns bei unserem Projekt helfen könnte."

„Natürlich." Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und führte sie die Treppe hoch, während Bellatrix hinter ihnen kicherte.

Hermine warf sich auf das Sofa, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, und stöhnte. „Diese Frau wird mich noch so verrückt machen, wie sie selber ist."

„Das Abendessen sollte erfreulich werden." Draco ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schob seinen Ärmel hoch, um sein Mal anzustarren. „Ich glaube, ich würde Potters anklagende Blicke und Weasleys ständig verwirrtes Grinsen Bella und ihrem liebreizenden Ehemann vorziehen."

Sie reichten Bücher hin und her und diskutierten Dinge, die bei der Reparatur des Kabinetts funktionieren könnten, bis Theo ankam. Er öffnete die Tür, warf sie hinter sich zu und lehnte sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz.

„Ich glaube, ich habe gerade Rabastan getroffen", sagte er. „Er hat versucht, eine Fliege oder so was im Flur zu fangen. Mit seinem Mund."

„Hat er sie gekriegt?", fragte Draco ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen.

„Da war nichts _da_ ", sagte Theo. „Er lässt deine Tante ziemlich rational wirken, Draco."

„Verdammt noch mal", sagte Hermine und schlug ihr Buch zu. „Und _das_ sind die Typen, die in der Bewegung als ‚am treuesten' gelten? Kein Wunder, dass ihr Leute es beim ersten Mal verpatzt habt."

„Hey." Theo hob die Hände und wirkte beleidigt. „Ich war ein Baby, als der letzte Versuch gescheitert ist. Du kannst mir nicht die Schuld geben."

„Ich werde so tun, als hätte Askaban eine Nummer mit ihnen abgezogen", murmelte Hermine, „weil das netter ist als zuzugeben, dass ihnen wahrscheinlich schon ein paar Schrauben gefehlt haben, bevor sie Zeit mit den Dementoren verbracht haben."

Sie stand auf und streckte sich, und Theo kam herüber und umarmte sie. „Wie geht es dir mit diesen… Leuten?", fragte er.

„Bis jetzt haben wir uns einfach hier versteckt", gab sie zu. „Bella hat einen Kommentar über Abschaum losgelassen, zusammen mit ihren üblichen Blicken und ihrem Kichern. Den Lestrange-Männern bin ich noch nicht begegnet."

„Fliegen", sagte Theo schaudernd. „Unsichtbare Fliegen."

Das Abendessen war vorhersehbar angespannt. Tom Riddle hielt an einem Ende des Tisches Hof, wo er mit Narzissa und Hermine scherzte, während Bella mit wachsendem Zorn zusah. Theo und Draco saßen in der Mitte mit festgewachsenen Lächeln auf den Gesichtern, um nicht verängstigt zu wirken darüber, wie Hermine mit einer Kombination aus Frechheit und Respekt zu Riddle sprach, der davon eingenommen schien. Rodolphus und Rabastan redeten Kauderwelsch an ihrem Tischende, schlugen auf Dinge in der Luft, die nur sie sehen konnten, und kicherten in regelmäßigen Abstanden gequält auf.

Askaban hatte sich nicht positiv auf ihre Tischmanieren ausgewirkt. Wenigstens benutzte Bellatrix noch ein Messer, um ihr Fleisch zu schneiden.

Riddle sah nur einmal zu ihnen hinüber und rieb sich dann, wie es schien in resignierter Verärgerung, die Stirn, bevor er sie für den Rest der Mahlzeit ignorierte.

Als Hermine Riddle eine Frage über einen Zauber stellte, den sie gesehen hatte – einen, der das Herz und die Lungen des Opfers pulverisierte – unterbrach Bella sie auf einmal mit: „Niemand schert sich um deine dämlichen Fragen, Schlammblut."

Riddle blickte zu ihr, und sie brüstete sich unter seiner Aufmerksamkeit, bis sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Bella", sagte er nur, aber sein Tonfall war kalt und düster; war ein blutbeflecktes Messer, das an einem Wetzstein geschärft wurde.

Hermine, die sich einen Moment zuvor mit funkelnden Augen zu Riddle gelehnt hatte, schreckte in ihren Stuhl zurück. Theo und Draco, schon vorher steif und nervös, erstarrten komplett auf ihren Plätzen. Narzissa nippte an ihrem Weinglas und betrachtete die Konfrontation mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Die Lestrange-Brüder schienen nicht zu bemerken, dass irgendetwas geschah.

„Ich bin Eure Treuste", bettelte Bella beinahe. „Das bin ich, mein Herr."

„Komm her, Bella", sagte Riddle und sie erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und trat auf ihn zu. Sobald sie in Reichweite war, ergriff er ihre Kehle und drückte sie hinunter auf ihre Knie, während sie nach Luft schnappte. Ohne seinen Tonfall zu ändern, sagte Riddle: „Mir ist klar, dass du lange Zeit im Gefängnis warst, und es wahrscheinlich nicht leicht war, dich an die Nettigkeiten der Etikette zu erinnern, während du Brei in einer Zelle gegessen hast, aber wir sind beim Abendessen, und ich erwarte, dass du dich zivilisiert benimmst."

Bella japste, als sie Luft zu holen versuchte. Riddle betrachtete sie, keine Veränderung in seinen dunklen Augen, und als sie endlich in seinem Griff zusammen sank, warf er sie zu Boden. „Ich bin nicht interessiert an deiner Treue, Bella, nur daran, wie sie mir nutzt. Bring mir Rekruten. Infiltriere das Ministerium. Tu zur Abwechslung mal etwas Nützliches. Sitz nicht einfach rum und beleidige Miss Granger, während du mit deiner nutzlosen Treue prahlst."

„Was hat sie getan?", keuchte Bellatrix. „Sie hat _nichts_ getan, mein Herr. Sie ist ein dummes Schulmädchen."

Riddle wandte sich zu Hermine und sagte, die Stimme noch immer kalt und düster: „Nun. Was hast du getan?"

Hermine schluckte und sagte, ihre Stimme klein und leise: „Wir haben weiter daran gearbeitet, das Kabinett zu reparieren, mein Herr, damit wir Eure Todesser nach Hogwarts bringen können und -"

„Nichts!", rief Bella triumphierend. „Sie hat _nichts_ erreicht!"

„- und wenn wir das bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs nicht erreicht haben, dann werde ich es selbst ohne Verstärkung tun, obwohl ich die Flucht wahrscheinlich nicht überleben werde", fuhr Hermine fort, die Bellas Unterbrechung nur mit einem leichten Anstieg in der Lautstärke würdigte.

„Wie?", fragte Riddle, die Augen glänzend, als er sie beobachtete.

Hermine berührte ihre Halskette. „Es hat das gesehen, mein Herr, als er bei Umbridges Machtübernahme geflohen ist. Er hat gesehen, was es wirklich war."

„Interessant", sagte Riddle.

„Ich werde zu seinem Büro gehen und erklären, dass ich meine Fehler eingesehen habe, ihn anflehen, dass er mir hilft, mich versteckt. Und wenn ich dann schluchzend in seinem Büro sitze, werde ich ihn betäuben und dann töten."

„Er wird deine Gedanken lesen, du dummes Mädchen", sagte Bella, die noch immer auf dem Boden lag. „Er wird wissen, dass du lügst."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und hob ihr Weinglas, wobei sie mit großer Willensanstrengung das Zittern ihrer Hand unterdrückte. „Nein, wird er nicht", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck. „Ich hatte das Glück, dass der beste Legilimentiker, den die Welt je gesehen hat, mir Okklumentik beigebracht hat. Dumbledore wird vielleicht misstrauisch sein, weil er mich nicht einfach lesen kann, aber ich habe hart daran gearbeitet, dass die Mauern wie ein natürliches Hindernis wirken und nicht wie ein magisches."

„Lügnerin", sagte Rabastan, auch wenn nicht ganz klar war, ob es als Antwort auf das Gespräch gemeint war.

„Nein." Riddle lehnte sich zurück, wieder amüsiert wirkend. „Sie ist eine hoffnungslose Legilimentikerin. Ich bezweifle, dass sie die Gedanken eines sexbesessenen Fünfzehnjährigens lesen könnte, aber sie ist sehr gut darin, ihre Gedanken zu verbergen."

Draco zuckte bei der Erwähnung der sexbesessenen jugendlichen Jungen, aber er sagte nichts.

„Also", sagte Riddle, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu. „Du würdest sterben, um mein Dumbledore-Problem zu lösen?"

„Ich würde es lieber nicht tun", sagte Hermine und zwang das diplomatische Lächeln zurück auf ihr Gesicht. „Aber ich werde die Aufgabe, die Ihr mir und Draco aufgetragen habt, erfüllen, mein Herr, egal zu welchem Preis."

„Ich würde auch für Euch sterben", kreischte Bella jetzt vom Boden hoch.

„Und ich bin sicher, dass du, bevor das alles hier zu Ende ist, die Chance dazu bekommen wirst", sagte Riddle. „Oder, Hermine?"

„Wenn mein Herr das wünscht", zögerte Hermine.

„Natürlich nicht, bis du die Gelegenheit hattest, für mich zu töten." Er hielt sein Glas empor und Narzissa füllte es, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Alles in der richtigen Reihenfolge, findest du nicht, Narzissa?"

„Ich würde mir nie anmaßen, dir zu widersprechen", sagte Narzissa, als sie die Flasche abstellte. „Steh auf, Bella, bevor die Elfen denken, dass du Müll bist, und versuchen, dich davon zu räumen."

* * *

Riddle betrachtete die Berichte, die Bellatrix ihm gegeben hatte, ihren nutzlosen, plappernden Ehemann und seinen genauso nutzlosen Bruder, die hinter ihr standen. War es zu viel verlangt, dass Menschen wenigstens ein Mindestmaß an Kompetenz erbrachten? Er verlangte keine Genialität, nur grundlegende, alltägliche Funktionalität.

Er schaute die selbstgefällige Frau vor ihm kritisch an, die eindeutig erwartete, dass er sie für diesen neusten Anfall Dummheit lobte, und überlegte, dass so wie die Dinge jetzt standen, er sie nicht einmal anheuern würde, um Eiscreme zu verkaufen.

Apropos Eiscreme…

„Ihr habt mir einen Eisdielenbesitzer und einen Zauberstabmacher gebracht?", fragte er, die Stimme vollkommen ausdruckslos. „Und Neuigkeiten, dass das Ministerium eine Reihe falscher Verhaftungen durchgeführt hat?"

„Ja, mein Herr", sagte sie und tanzte fast auf der Stelle.

„Bella", seufzte er. „Du warst früher so… liebreizend. So… zurechnungsfähig." Er schloss die Augen. „Was genau, denkst du, dass ich zu tun versuche? Ich will, dass du sehr scharf nachdenkst und versuchst, dich zu konzentrieren."

„Ich… Muggle zu töten, mein Herr?"

Tom Riddle widerstand dem Drang, aufzustehen und die Frau auf der Stelle zu erwürgen. Es hatte schließlich schon beim letzten Mal nicht geholfen.

„Was denkst du, gewinne ich, wenn ich Muggel töte? Nur weil das ein völlig angemessenes Hobby sein mag, ist es nicht das letztendliche Ziel. Und, du nervtötend dämliche Frau, selbst wenn das mein Ziel wäre, wie sollte mir ein verdammter Eisdielenbesitzer in meinem Keller dabei helfen?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, mein Herr", stammelte sie.

„Lass es mich dir einfach darlegen, meine Liebe." Riddle sah Bella an und fragte sich, wie und wann Hermine sie töten würde. „Ich will Macht. Ich will, dass Dumbledore stirbt, weil er die einzige Person ist, die meiner Machtergreifung im Weg steht. Ich will leben, und darum will ich, dass Potter stirbt, weil er, falls diese halb-gehörte Prophezeiung stimmt, der einzige Mensch ist, der mich töten kann. Er ist der Mann, der nicht vom Weib geboren, verstehst du mich?"

„Ich dachte seine Mutter wäre das Schlammblut Lily Potter", sagte Rabastan, und Riddle holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen

Seine Personalprobleme hätten längst einen Herzinfarkt verursacht, wäre er nicht unsterblich. Die nächste Generation musste das Mal erhalten, und zwar bald. Er konnte einfach nicht länger mit diesen Leuten arbeiten. Böse war die eine Sache. Unmoralisch, abstoßend und böse, damit hatte er kein Problem. Dummheit dagegen war unerträglich.

War es wirklich so viel verlangt, dass diese Leute mit ihm mithielten? Narzissa hatte keine Probleme damit. Hermine schaffte es, und sie war nur eine verdammte Jugendliche. Sogar Notts Junge, auch wenn er in seiner Gegenwart in einem ständigen Zustand des starren Entsetzens zu verharren schien, konnte ihm folgen.

Was ihn daran erinnerte, dass er den Rest seiner Leute so schnell wie möglich aus Askaban holen musste, bevor sie so nutzlos wurden wie die Idioten vor ihm. Zumindest waren die Dementoren nicht mehr dort, sodass er hoffen konnte, dass Nott und Malfoy und die anderen halbwegs funktional blieben.

„Ja, Rabastan, seine Mutter war Lily Potter", sagte Riddle schließlich. „Und sobald ihr frustrierend effektiver Blutschutz ausläuft, werde ich ihn töten, und dann werden wir das Ministerium übernehmen."

Er hielt inne.

„Vielleicht übernehmen wir das Ministerium zuerst", sinnierte er. „Aber ich muss Dumbledore wirklich aus dem Weg räumen, bevor das passieren kann. Ich werde deinen Neffen, Bellatrix, als meinen Marionetten-Minister einsetzen, mit seiner muggelstämmigen Frau, die er so offensichtlich vergöttert, und -"

Er unterbrach sich, als Bellatrix eine Art röchelndes ‚Gack'-Geräusch von sich gab.

„Du hast eine Bemerkung?", fragte er mit höflicher Stimme.

Bella knurrte förmlich. „Sie sind nicht verheiratet."

Tom Riddle zuckte die Schultern. „Ein nebensächliches Detail, das einfach zu beheben ist, sobald sie die Schule verlassen." Er lächelte sie an, ein gemeines, belustigtes Lächeln. „Vielleicht kannst du die Trauzeugin sein."

„Ich würde eher sterben", murmelte sie.

„Das ist auch eine Möglichkeit", sagte Riddle mit ehrlicher Gleichgültigkeit.

„Ihr könnt ihn das Schlammblut nicht heiraten lassen", zischte Bella.

Riddle sah sie einen Moment lang an. „Ich bin neugierig, wie du vorhast, mich davon abzuhalten", sagte er schließlich. „Selbst die ältesten Stammbäume, Bellatrix, können schwach werden. Ein Transplantat kann… Dinge verstärken. Kann auf jeden Fall die öffentliche Ansicht verstärken, dass die Todesser-Bewegung offen ist für alle und… einladend." Er genoss das letzte Wort, als sei es ein Stück feiner, dunkler Schokolade.

„Aber… wir sind nicht offen für alle", protestierte Bella.

Tom machte sich die mentale Notiz, dass, sollte Bellatrix wider Erwarten die nächsten paar Monate überleben, sie nicht die Verantwortung für Propaganda oder Öffentlichkeitsarbeit erhalten würde.

* * *

Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange wechselten ständig zwischen Phasen der Kohärenz und des Wahnsinns hin und her. Im Wahnsinn wanderten sie umher, schlugen nach Dingen, die nicht da waren, und zitterten, was schon schlimm genug war. In der Kohärenz aber waren sie schlimmer. Es war klar, dass nur die deutliche Warnung ihrer Halskette, dass Tom Riddle jeden, der Hermine anfasste, töten würde, sie davon abhielt, sie zu Tode zu foltern, und diese Warnung hinderte sie nicht daran, sie verbal zu beschimpfen. Beim Frühstück, wenn sie ihr in den Fluren begegneten und in den Gärten hielten sie einen ständigen Strom lüsterner Beleidigungen aufrecht. Sie fingen mit Schlammblut an, und als niemand sie dafür zurecht wies, gingen sie zu Andeutungen darüber über, was sie ihr antun würden, sobald Riddle seinen Schutz von ihr nahm. Riddle beobachtete sie, beobachtete Hermine, und schien darauf zu warten zu sehen, wie das Ganze enden würde.

Die Lestranges waren kreativ, spezifisch und detailliert in ihren Drohungen. Sie waren außerdem klug genug, zumindest ein paar Tage lang, sicher zu gehen, dass weder Draco noch Theo sie hörten. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen und vergrub sich in Recherchen; sie schien sich entschieden zu haben, die beiden einfach zu ignorieren, bis sie zur Schule zurückkehrte.

Dann hörten Draco und Theo die Brüder, als sie um eine Ecke kamen. Sie hatten Hermine im Flur aufgehalten und schilderten präzise all die Dinge, die sie ihrem cleveren Schlammblutmund antun würden, damit sie sich ihrer Stellung bewusst wurde. Draco erstarrte und sein Körper verkrampfte sich mehr und mehr, während Theo murmelte: „Wir können sie nicht einfach töten, nicht ohne Erlaubnis."

Hermine unterbrach die Ausführungen der Lestranges schließlich mit: „Ihr langweilt mich. Denkt euch was Neues aus und geht mir aus dem Weg." Draco hörte, wie sie eine Tür hinter sich zuschlug und er und Theo wechselten einen Blick.

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie eine Audienz ersucht und gestattet bekommen.

„Lasst mich sie töten", bettelte Draco. „Sie sind kaum bei Verstand -"

„Sie sind überhaupt nicht bei Verstand", murmelte Theo.

„- und sie sind eine Belastung."

Riddle legte seine Finger dachförmig zusammen, lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und betrachtete die beiden Jungen vor ihm. „Nun", sagte er. „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass ihr zwei etwas Initiative zeigt. Macht Narzissas Teppiche nicht blutig."

* * *

Das letzte Frühstück bevor die Jugendlichen zurück zur Schule mussten, war als großes Buffet aufgebaut, und Hermine sah sich verwirrt um, als sie in den Raum kam. Dass die Lestrange-Brüder seit ein paar Tagen mysteriöserweise verschwunden waren, war etwas, das sie nicht kommentiert hatte, obwohl Theo bemerkt hatte, dass Draco am Tag, nachdem sie das verrückte Duo getötet hatten, ziemlich ehrfürchtig ausgesehen hatte.

Anscheinend hatte Hermine entdeckt, was sie getan hatten, und einen Weg gefunden, Draco zu danken, den er sehr gemocht hatte.

Der Grund für das Buffet wurde ersichtlich, als Marcus Flint herein kam und ein wenig übel wirkte. Er nahm sich einen Teller aber nur ein einziges Stück Toast, setzte sich an den Tisch und schenkte sich, hart schluckend, eine Tasse Tee ein.

Hermine sah ihn an und sagte mit zögerlicher Stimme: „Marcus? Bist du…"

Er nickte.

„Kann ich es sehen?", fragte sie, und er krempelte seinen Ärmel vorsichtig hoch, in der Erwartung, dass der Schmerz zurückkommen würde. Sie sah das Mal an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte sie und er schauderte.

„Ich erinnere mich, wie Draco es erhalten hat", sagte sie leise. „Kann ich dir etwas bringen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es.. es tut nicht mehr wirklich weh", sagte er. „Ich bin nur… es war… es hat länger gedauert, als ich erwartet hatte."

Sie ging um den Tisch, küsste ihn auf die Wange und er betrachtete den Anhänger um ihren Hals. „Verdammt", sagte er nur.

Als Adrian Pucey eintrat, beorderte Hermine ihn auf einen Stuhl. „Lass mich dir einen Teller holen", sagte sie. Er wurde leicht blass und sie fügte hinzu: „Nur Toast, versprochen."

„Danke, Hermine", murmelte er.

„Wie viele von euch sind hier?", fragte sie, als sie ihm den Teller hinstellte und ihm einen Tee eingoss. „Zucker?", fragte sie.

„Bitte", antwortete er. „Nur vier, soweit ich weiß."

Sie wollte gerade nach den anderen beiden fragen, als Cassius Warrington und Graham Montague hereinkamen, die beide blass aussahen. Sie löffelte etwas Zucker in Adrians Tasse und rührte um, bevor Montague sie fest umarmte, ohne auf seinen frisch markierten Arm zu achten. „Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit, mich bei dir zu bedanken", sagte er. „Ich habe mit Draco gesprochen, aber nicht mit dir. Pomfrey hat mir erzählt, dass du in den Krankengeflügel gestürmt bist, als ich noch ohnmächtig war. Sie hat gesagt, dass du wusstest, dass ich in das Kabinett gesteckt worden war, und das hat ihr die Informationen gegeben, die sie brauchte, um mich zu behandeln. Ich könnte in St. Mungos sitzen und vor mich hin sabbern, wärst du nicht gewesen."

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung. „Diese verdammten Weasleys", sagte sie. „Wer tut so etwas und erzählt es nicht mal jemandem? Und sie sagen, wir wären die Bösen?"

Er schnaubte. „Blutsverräter und Arschlöcher."

„Setz dich", sagte sie. „Ich hole dir einen Teller."

„Du musst uns nicht bedienen", sagte Cassius und ging auf den Buffettisch zu, aber sie funkelte ihn mit solcher Entschlossenheit an, dass er zurücktrat.

„Ich würde mich nicht dran gewöhnen", sagte sie, „aber der erste Tag, nachdem ihr das Mal bekommen habt? Ich glaube, ihr habt es verdient, verwöhnt zu werden."

Draco kam herein und schlang einen Arm um sie. „Ich würde tun, was sie sagt. Sie ist furchteinflößend, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat."

Als sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, wobei die neuesten Todesser bleich auf ihr Toast blickten, hob sie ihren Saft und sagte: „Auf die nächste Generation; mögt ihr – mögen wir – vollbringen, was unsere Älteren nicht geschafft haben."


	16. Jahr Sechs, Teil III

Am Anfang des neuen Halbjahrs – als sie sich wieder an das Problem des Verschwindekabinetts machten – gab es eine erfreuliche Überraschung: eine Mitteilung war ans Schwarze Brett des Gemeinschaftsraum gehängt worden, dass alle Schüler, die bis zum 31. August siebzehn wurden, sich für den Apparierkurs anmelden konnten. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wegen des Kabinettproblems die Zeit wirklich entbehren konnte, aber in der Lage zu sein, von Hogwarts weg zu apparieren, sobald sie die Ländereien verlassen hatten, war zu nützlich, um es nicht zu lernen.

Sie trug sich in die Liste ein und ignorierte den bohrenden Gedanken, dass sie den Kurs zusammen mit Weasley und Potter würde nehmen müssen.

Natürlich waren die auch in ihren Zaubertränke-Stunden, die weiterhin unerträglich waren. Wie war es möglich, dass Potter bei jedem Trank, den sie brauten, überragend war, während sie so viele Stunden im Privatunterricht mit Snape verbrachte und kaum mithalten konnte?

An dem Tag, an dem sie Gegenmittel für Gifte herstellen sollten, ging sie hinterher zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum und weinte, während Theo, Blaise und Draco hilflos zusahen. Slughorn hatte gefragt, was Golpalotts drittes Gesetz war, und sie hatte es natürlich gewusst. _Das Gegenmittel für eine Giftmischung ist mehr als die Summe der Gegengifte für jeden einzelnen Bestandteil._ Slughorn hatte sie gelobt, ihr zehn Punkte für Slytherin gegeben, und hatte dann eine langwierige aber interessante Erklärung über das Brauen von Gegengiften begonnen.

Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass niemand in der Klasse außer ihr ihm folgen konnte, und sie hatte gedacht, dass sie Potter endlich – endlich – vorführen können würde, dass sie Slughoren zeigen könnte, dass sie mehr war als ein wandelndes Lexikon, sondern eine talentierte Trankbrauerin. Sie hatte gebraut und die Zauber gewirkt – natürlich stumm – und ihr Gegengift war genial. Es war tatsächlich verdammt genial und sie war so aufgeregt, so begierig darauf, Lob zu erhalten, und sie dachte, dass Slughorn im Lehrerzimmer vielleicht dieses Mal von _ihr_ sprechen würde, erzählen würde, wie genial sie war und nicht der dämliche Potter.

Okay, sie war nicht fertig geworden, aber sie war hervorragend vorangekommen und sie wusste, dass es funktionieren würde. _Wusste_ es. Und Slughorn würde das auch.

Merlin, sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Vielleicht würde Snape sogar etwas sagen, etwas, das sie wissen lassen würde, wie stolz sie ihn gemacht hatte. Dass sie keine Zeitverschwendung für ihn war. Dass sie ihn vor einem Kollegen hatte gut aussehen lassen.

Als die Zeit um war, ging Slughorn durch den Raum. Er gab ihrem halbfertigen Gegengift ein Nicken und ein Lächeln. Er verzog das Gesicht über Weasleys stinkende Masse und würgte beinahe. Aber als er Potter erreichte, kam das Stirnrunzeln nicht, kam die Erkenntnis nicht, dass Potter es einfach nicht schaffen konnte.

Stattdessen hatte Potter seine Hand ausgestreckt und Slughorn hatte zu lachen begonnen. „Sie sind mir ja einer", rief er lachend. „Ein Bezoar würde sicherlich funktionieren, mein Junge." Er hielt den kleinen braunen Klumpen hoch, damit die Klasse ihn sehen konnte. „Das nun", sagte er, „ist der Geist eines wahren Meisters der Zaubertränke. Intuitiv. Instinktiv. Genau wie Ihre Mutter, mein Junge, genau wie Ihre Mutter." Er schlug Potter mit einem weiteren Lachen auf den Rücken. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für den schieren Nerv!"

Ihr war nicht klar gewesen, dass es möglich war, jemanden so sehr zu hassen, wie sie Potter in dem Moment hasste.

* * *

„Was zur _Hölle_ hast du getan?", zischte Hermine Draco zu. Er blickte störrisch zurück. „Oh, versuch nicht mal so zu tun, als hättest du nichts damit zu tun gehabt", sagte sie. „Ron Weasley vergiftet? Verdammter Merlin auf einem kaputten Besen, hast du den Verstand verloren? Der nutzlose Idiot ist im Krankenflügel und… was hast du dir dabei _gedacht_?"

Draco war in seinem Stuhl zusammen gekrümmt, die Haut grau und dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Die Arbeit am Kabinett war nicht gut gelaufen und sie waren beide müde und gereizt. „Ich habe versucht, es zu beenden", murmelte er. „Ich hatte Slughorn die blöde Flasche vor Weihnachten untergejubelt. Er _sollte_ sie Dumbledore geben, nicht sie mit einem Schüler teilen."

„Wieso stehst du so sehr auf Pläne, die sich darauf verlassen, dass andere Leute genau das tun, was du gerne hättest?", fragte Hermine. „Zuerst die Halskette und jetzt das. Hör auf – hör einfach auf – mit dem ganzen Scheiß. Wir reparieren das Kabinett. Wir stürmen den Turm. Wir töten den alten Mann mit einem halben Dutzend als Verstärkung hinter uns, und dann verschwinden wir so schnell wie möglich. Das ist ein _guter_ Plan. Das ist ein einfacher, simpler Plan; Überraschung plus überwältigende Kraft gleich Erfolg. Diese 'ich bringe jemand anderen dazu, ihm eine Sache zu geben, und aus irgend einem obskuren Grund wird er mit der Sache genau das tun, was ich will'-Pläne sind idiotisch."

„Dann geh doch los und reparier das Kabinett, wenn du so schlau bist", blaffte er sie an.

„Von mir aus, das werde ich", blaffte sie zurück. „Vincent", rief sie aus und der Junge, der so getan hatte, als würde er ihren Streit nicht hören, stand mit schwerem Widerwillen von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Scheiße, muss ich wieder ein Mädchen sein?", fragte er. Hermine sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und mit einem müden Seufzen streckte er die Hand nach dem Vielsafttrank aus.

* * *

Beim nächsten Quidditchspiel war Weasley noch immer im Krankenflügel. Draco stahl sich davon, Greg und Vincent im Schlepptau, um es _wieder_ mit dem Kabinett zu versuchen. Hermines Drohung, dass sie es einfach direkt ohne Unterstützung versuchen würde, machte ihm Angst – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie dabei sterben würde, schien ziemlich hoch – was bedeutete, dass er _noch_ ein Quidditchspiel ausließ.

„Behalt sie im Auge", hatte er Blaise auf dem Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zugemurmelt. „Ich will ein paar Dinge ausprobieren, während sie nicht da ist."

„In Ordnung", hatte der Junge genickt. Er hatte Hermine einen Pullover zugeworfen und gesagt: „Es ist wie in alten Zeiten, Süße. Du und ich und Quidditch."

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte sie, sofort misstrauisch.

„Kabinett", erwiderte er knapp. „Und ich soll dich von ihm fern halten."

Sie seufzte. „Wo ist _Luna_?"

„Würdest du glauben, dass sie gebeten wurde, für das Spiel den Stadionsprecher zu geben?", fragte Blaise und lachte über Hermines ungläubigen Blick. „Nein, wirklich."

„So lange sie nicht über Nollywasdenns redet", murmelte Hermine.

„Nolly was?", fragte Blaise, als sie sich auf den Weg zu den Tribünen machten.

„Also ob du das nicht wüsstest", sagte Hermine nur.

„Letzte Woche ist Ginny Weasley in Smith reingeflogen", sagte Luna, „und da ist er mit dem Quaffel. Ich frage mich, ob sie mit Absicht in ihn reingeflogen ist? So hat es jedenfalls ausgesehen, und er war ziemlich unhöflich, also würde ich es ihr nicht verübeln, wenn sie das getan hätte. Ich frage mich, ob er diese Unhöflichkeit bereut, jetzt, wo er gegen Gryffindor spielt? Oh, seht, er hat den Quaffel verloren. Nun, manchmal wirkt Karma halt… oh, der Hufflepuff-Spieler, der heute Morgen seinen Saft verschüttet hat, hat jetzt den Quaffel. Ich kann mir nie seinen Namen merken. Bibble oder Buggins oder…"

„Cadwaller", zischte Professor McGonagall.

„Professor McGonagall sagt, sein Name ist Cadwaller, und ich schätze, sie muss es wissen, obwohl ich den Namen Bibble auch ganz schön finde."

„Sie ist wundervoll", sagte Hermine zu Blaise, der nur grinste. „Nein, wirklich", sagte Hermine und haute ihm auf den Arm. „Das sind die besten Kommentare, die ich je gehört habe."

„Harry Potter scheint sich mit seinem Hüter zu streiten. Nicht seinem normalen Hüter natürlich, weil Ron Weasley noch im Krankenflügel ist, nachdem er vergifteten Wein getrunken hat, den er wirklich nicht in die Schule hätte bringen sollen, weil er minderjährig ist, und ich schätze, dass wenn man Wein in der Schule trinkt, man verdient, was man bekommt. Ich frage mich, warum Harry Potter mit seinem Hüter streitet. Denkt ihr, es könnte ein schlauer Trick sein, um den anderen Sucher abzulenken? Hat sonst noch jemand bemerkt, dass die Wolke direkt über den Torringen ein bisschen wie ein fliegender Dachs aussieht? Ich schätze, das könnte ein gutes Zeichen für Hufflepuff sein, oder nur ein zufälliges Wolkengebilde, das überhaupt keinen vorhersagenden Wert besitzt. Trotzdem, es ist ganz hübsch anzusehen, und es scheint sehr viel entspannter zu sein als Zacharias Smith, der es bisher nicht geschafft hat, den Quaffel für mehr als eine Minute am Stück zu behalten, und ich muss fragen, ob er dieses Spiel wirklich gut kann. Vielleicht leidet er am Verlierer-Zipperlein?"

„Siebzig zu vierzig für Hufflepuff", bellte McGonagall.

„Was, schon?", sagte Luna mit heiterer Stimme, „Das ist ein hübscher Stand, finden Sie nicht? Oh, seht mal, der Hüter von Gryffindor hat das Schlagholz von einem Treiber in der Hand. Das ist interessant."

Der Ersatzhüter hatte tatsächlich ein Schlagholz, das er benutzte, um den Klatscher direkt auf Harry Potter zu schlagen.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in Blaises Schulter, als der Junge von seinem Besen fiel und vom Feld zum Krankenflügel getragen wurde.

„Du wirst ein bisschen weniger empfindlich werden müssen", sagte er leise.

„Ich hasse Quidditch einfach", sagte sie leicht verlegen.

* * *

Greg war über seinen Aufsatz gebeugt und fast am Weinen. „Ich hasse die Schule", murmelte er schließlich und schob ihn von sich weg. „Wir alle wissen, was ich mit meinem Leben machen werde, und das wird nicht sein, verdammte Ausätze zu schreiben."

„Lass mich das sehen", sagte Hermine und zog das Pergament zu sich hinüber. Sie las es und seufzte. „Deine Ideen sind gut", sagte sie anschließend. „Deine Rechtschreibung ist schrecklich. Gib mir ein sauberes Blatt."

Er reichte ihr eines und sah mit offenkundiger Dankbarkeit zu, wie sie den Aufsatz abschrieb.

„Danke, Hermine", sagte er. „Merlin, ich liebe dich."

„Pass auf, dass Millie dich das nicht sagen hört", sagte sie grinsend. „Oder Draco."

„Pass auf, dass Draco was nicht hört?", fragte der blonde Junge, der näher kam und sich herunter lehnte, um ihr auf die Schulter zu küssen.

Sie drückte eine herumwandernde Hand von ihrer Brust weg und sagte: „Vorsicht."

„Wann bist du fertig?", fragte er und zog einen Stuhl heran. „Ich brauche eine Pause."

Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu und sagte: „Sobald ich fertig bin, das hier für Greg sauber abzuschreiben, bin ich ganz für dich da."

Draco grinste sie an und zwinkerte Greg zu und sie wurde leuchtend rot.

* * *

Potter kam zu der nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu spät. Hermine hatte ihr Fußgelenk um Dracos gehakt und er malte mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf ihr Bein, und Snape sammelte gerade ihre Aufsätze über Dementoren ein, als der Junge herein kam.

„Meine Hoffnung, dass diese hier besser sein werden als der Blödsinn, den Sie über den Widerstand gegen den Imperius-Fluch geschrieben haben, ist sicherlich vergeudet", sagte Snape, als Potter sich mit einem mürrischen Blick auf seinen Platz fallen ließ. „Wie nett von Ihnen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten, Mr. Potter. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für Ihre Verspätung. Wenn Sie nicht pünktlich sein können, dann brauchen Sie nicht zu kommen. Bitte schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite – was ist es, Mr. Finnigan?"

„Sir, könnten Sie den Unterschied zwischen einem Geist und einem Inferi erklären?", fragte Seamus Finnigan. „In der Zeitung war ein Artikel und -"

„Nein, das ist falsch", sagte Snape. „Seite -"

„Aber ich habe gehört, dass Leute -"

„Und wenn Sie den Artikel tatsächlich gelesen hätten, Mr. Finnigan, angenommen, dass Sie lesen können, dann hätten Sie bemerkt, dass er nicht von Inferi handelte, sondern von einem ungewaschenen Dieb namens Mundungus Fletcher."

Potter murmelte Weasley etwas zu, als Hermine Dracos Hand wegschob. Seine Kreise waren auf ihrem Bein höher und höher gewandert, und sie schenkte ihm einen warnenden Blick und zog sich ein Bisschen von ihm weg. „Mr. Malfoy, behalten Sie Ihre Hände bei sich", sagte Snape. „Mr. Potter, Sie haben etwas über Inferi zu sagen, ja? Bitte teilen Sie es dem Rest der Klasse mit. Vielleicht könnten Sie für Mr. Finnigan den Unterscheid zwischen einem Inferi und einem Geist erläutern. Mr. Malfoy, ich warne Sie."

Draco zog seine Hände von Hermine weg und legte sie vor aller Augen auf ihren Tisch, dann sank er etwas zusammen, biss die Innenseite seiner Wange vor mürrischer Langeweile und wartete, dass Potter sich durch die Definition eines Inferi stammelte.

„Nun", nuschelte Potter, „Geister sind durchsichtig."

Snape verdrehte die Augen und seufzte dramatisch. „Sechs Jahre magischer Ausbildung und Sie erzählen mir, dass Geister durchsichtig sind. Es ist so gut zu sehen, wie Wissen förmlich aus Ihrem Kopf hervorsprudelt, Potter. Manchmal mache ich mir Sorgen, dass ich meine Zeit hier verschwenden könnte, während ich versuche, die nächste Generation Zauberer auszubilden, aber Sie haben diese Sorgen gerade zu Grabe getragen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Keine Ursache, Sir", sagte Potter.

„Ihre Fähigkeit, Sarkasmus zu erkennen, ist offenbar genauso weit entwickelt wie Ihre Fähigkeit, der Klasse zu erklären, wie man einen Geist von einem Inferi unterscheidet."

Potter starrte den Professor finster an.

„Lassen Sie mich Sie nicht aufhalten, Potter. Bitte fahren Sie fort und erklären Sie uns, was ein Inferi ist."

„Ein Inferi ist ein Körper, also ist er fest", nuschelte Potter.

Snape verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen, als Parvati Patil mit schrillem Entsetzen in der Stimme fragte: „Benutzt… benutzt Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf Inferi?"

„Miss Patil, ja, in der Vergangenheit hat der Dunkle Lord die reanimierten Leichen seiner Gegner verwendet – was die richtige Definition eines Inferi ist, Potter -"

Weasley nuschelte: „Ist nicht so, als würden wir die ‚richtige Definition' brauchen, um sie zu bekämpfen."

„- also ist es gut möglich, dass er sie erneut verwenden wird. Und, Mr. Weasley, Ihr Wissensdurst ist eine Inspiration für uns alle. Jetzt schlagen Sie bitte Seite 212 auf und lesen Sie den Text über den Cruciatus-Fluch."

* * *

Hermine sah hinüber zu den Montgomery-Schwestern, die elend wirkten.

„Was ist denen geschehen?", fragte sie.

Theo seufzte und schwang seine Büchertasche über die Schulter. „Hast du es nicht gehört?" Als sie den Kopf schüttelte, sagte er: „Ihr kleiner Bruder – er war nur fünf Jahre alt – wurde getötet. Ihre Eltern haben nicht kooperiert, und die Leute, die sie überzeugen sollten, wurden… zu enthusiastisch."

Hermine blieb stehen und Theo drehte sich um, als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr neben ihm war. „Wer?", fragte sie.

„Was meinst du, wer?", sagte er.

„Wer ist so ‚enthusiastisch' geworden, dass er ein Kind getötet hat?" Hermines Stimme war ruhig und eben, und jeder, der sie nicht kannte, würde denken, dass es sie kaum interessierte.

Theo kannte sie sehr gut, und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Du kannst nicht -"

„Erzähl mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann. Erzähl mir, wer das Kind ermordet hat."

Er schluckte nervös. „Fenrir Greyback. Ein Wer -"

„- wolf. Ja. Ich weiß." Hermine ging weiter. „Danke, Theo."

Er musste sich beeilen, um sie wieder einzuholen, und er dachte nur: „Scheiße."

* * *

Es begann, als Hermine Professor Snape dabei entdeckte, wie er Draco zum Krankenflügel half. Snape sah, wie ihr das Blut angesichts Dracos zerrissener Kleidung aus dem Gesicht wich, und sagte: „Es geht ihm gut. Miss Granger, hör mir zu, es wird ihm gut gehen."

Draco aber konnte kaum stehen; er konnte nicht alleine zum Krankenflügel gehen. Er blickte sie an und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln auf. „'S geht mir gut, 'Ine", sagte er, aber die paar Worte schienen ihn zu erschöpfen und er sank noch tiefer in Snapes Armen, und Hermine fuhr herum in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren, den Zauberstab gezückt, und suchte nach dem Angreifer.

Denn es war offensichtlich ein Angriff gewesen.

Sie hatte Snape nichts sagen hören, aber ihr Zauberstab wechselte von ihrer Hand zu seiner und sie drehte sich rasant zurück. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Miss Granger", sagte er sehr leise. „Er würde dich umbringen."

„Potter", flüsterte sie und sagte dann: „Ich werde ihn umbringen -"

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Snape, aber sie rannte bereits durch den Flur auf die Toilette zu. Wasser strömte unter der Tür hervor, rosa gefärbtes Wasser, und als sie die Tür öffnete, stand Harry Potter da, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand, und starrte mit Schock und Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht zu Boden.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte sie, und als er nicht antwortete, stürzte sie sich auf ihn, packte seine Arme und schüttelte ihn. „Was hast du _getan_?", wiederholte sie. Das Wasser durchnässte ihre Schuhe, das Wasser, das Dracos Blut mit roten Schlieren durchzogen hatte, und Harry Potter stand nur da, während sie ihn schüttelte, ohne zu reagieren.

Sie holte aus und gab ihm eine so heftige Ohrfeige wie sie konnte. „Du verdammter _Mistkerl_ ", sagte sie. „ _Was hast du getan_?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich getan habe", stammelte er hervor. „Ich… ich wollte nicht… da war so viel Blut, Granger. Ich dachte… aber es wird ihm gut gehen." Potter schien sich wieder etwas in den Griff zu kriegen. „Snape… ich dachte, er würde den Cruciatus verwenden. Ich… ich habe ihn verflucht. Ich wusste nicht, was er tun würde, aber du musst mir glauben, Granger, ich hätte nie… ich hätte das nie getan, wenn ich gewusst hätte…"

Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, aber er war nicht da.

„Ich schon", sagte sie, die Stimme leise in dem feuchten Raum. „Ich würde dich töten, Potter. Ich würde es jetzt tun, scheiß auf meine… scheiß auf die Dinge, die ich tun soll, und scheiß auf… du hast keine Ahnung, wie viel Glück du hast, dass Snape mir den Zauberstab weggenommen hat."

Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Halskette, sodass diese ihre wahre Form zeigte, und rückte ihm mit dem Anhänger in der Hand auf den Leib. „Weißt du, was das hier ist?", fragte sie, seine Augen beobachtend, um den Moment zu sehen, als er das Mal erkannte.

„Granger?", sagte er mit entsetzter Stimme. „Du –"

„Oh ja", sagte sie.

„Aber sie _hassen_ dich", sagte Potter, als glaubte er, dass er sie irgendwie retten könnte. Als dachte er, dass sie gerettet werden musste. „Sie sind _böse_ , Granger."

Sie sah hinab auf den mit Blut und Wasser getränkten Boden, auf ihre Schuhe, die mit Dracos Blut befleckt waren. „Wirklich? Du greifst jemanden an und tötest ihn fast und du willst mir erzählen, dass er der Böse ist? Lass mich dir erzählen, Harry Potter, was ich sehe." Sie trat noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, er wich zurück, sie trat weiter vor, er weiter zurück und dann war er gegen das Waschbecken gedrückt und sie begann mit leiser, erbitterter Stimme zu sprechen. „Du siehst Verbrecher. Ich sehe eine politische Gruppe, die ins Abseits gedrängt wurden, deren Mitglieder ohne Verfahren oder nach Schauprozessen in Askaban eingesperrt wurden, bis die Dementoren sie in den Wahnsinn trieben. Ich würde annehmen, dass du nach Sirius Black da mitfühlen könntest, aber vielleicht nicht. Ich sehe Leute, die überall diskriminiert werden, wegen eines Schulhauses. Ich sehe, wie jeder, der ihre Ziele auch nur im Geringsten unterstützt, auf die schwarze Liste gesetzt wird und keine Arbeit findet. Ich sehe, wie Auroren sogenannte Schwarzmagier ungestraft angreifen und schlecht behandeln. Und weißt du, was ich auf deiner Seite sehe? Bei den angeblichen Guten?"

Harry Potter schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Sie töten Menschen, Granger. Sie entführen und foltern und -"

„Und deine Seite tut das nicht?", fragte sie. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Sei nicht so _verdammt_ naiv. Mir wurde erzählt, dass Bellatrix Lestrange früher eine brillante Frau war. Jetzt ist sie nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst und kann kaum zwei Gedanken aneinander reihen. Ihr Ehemann wurde soweit getrieben, dass er nach unsichtbaren Dingen geschlagen hat. Inwiefern ist das kein Mord?"

„Sie haben Leute in den Wahnsinn gefoltert", flüsterte Potter. „Granger…"

„ _Deine_ Seite", sagte sie unnachgiebig, „hat mir gesagt, dass ich mir meiner Position bewusst sein solle. Hat mich angewiesen, keine _Erwartungen_ zu haben. _Deine_ Seite schummelt und lügt und klaut und der einzige Grund, warum sie nicht auf offener Straße töten, ist, dass _sie an der Spitze sind_. Sie sind keine _Helden_ , du dummer, dummer Idiot. Sie sind nicht edel. Sie sind nur an der Macht."

„Wir sind nicht perfekt", sagte Potter und berührte ihr Mal. „Aber, Granger, das hier ist nicht die Antwort." Seine Hand zitterte. „Du musst nicht -"

„Ich will aber", sagte sie, und er schluckte heftig, während sie ihn anstarrte, ihr Blick so hart wie nie zuvor. „Deine Seite", fuhr sie unerbittlich fort, „hat dich seit du ein Baby warst wie eine Spielfigur behandelt. Sie werden dich losschicken, um durch die Hände eines Zauberers zu sterben, der so viel mächtiger ist als du, dass es so wäre, als würdest du versuchen, die Sonne mit einem einzigen Eimer Wasser zu löschen. Eure einzige Hoffnung ist, dass du der einzige bist, der ihn töten kann; du bist die Achillesferse. Deshalb wurdest du herangezogen, ist dir das klar; deshalb hat Dumbledore dich zu seinem Liebling gemacht."

„Bietest du an, mich zu retten?", spuckte Potter endlich hervor, die Stichelei gegen Dumbledore ging ihm offensichtlich zu weit. „Wirst du sagen, ‚komm auf die Dunkle Seite und ich werde dich beschützen?"

Hermine trat zurück und lachte ihn aus. Sie zeigte mit ihrer Hand auf den Raum. „Ich denke nicht. Nein. Du hast Draco das angetan und darum würde ich dich festhalten, während der Dunkle Lord deine Kehle durchschneidet, wenn er es zulassen würde." Sie lächelte einen Moment lang. „Vielleicht wird er das. Er mag mich."

„Miss Granger." Snape stand im Türrahmen und sie trat weiter von Potter zurück. „Mr. Malfoy ist im Krankenflügel und möchte Sie sehen."

„Geben Sie mir meinen Zauberstab", sagte sie, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gehen Sie und sorgen Sie sich um Ihren Zukünftigen", sagte Snape. „Ich geben Ihnen Ihren Zauberstab zurück, wenn ich sicher bin, dass Sie sich beherrschen werden."

Potter riss bei dem Wort ‚Zukünftigen' die Augen auf und er sah von Snape zu Hermine und zurück, als würde er Teile eines Puzzles zusammensetzen.

„Was auch immer sie dir erzählen, Granger", sagte Potter, „kein Todesser wird dich seinen Sohn heiraten lassen. Du bist -"

„Nicht gut genug, ja, Professor McGonagall war auch so gut, mir diese Information mitzuteilen. Obwohl die einzigen Leute, die das zu glauben scheinen, entweder die ‚Guten' sind, oder vollkommen verrückte Menschen, die eh bald sterben werden. Oder beides." Sie sah aus, als wollte sie ihn anspucken, aber sie nickte lediglich Snape zu, mit einer abrupten, zornigen Bewegung, die Respekt imitierte. „Professor", sagte sie, und dann verließ sie die Toilette.

Sobald die Tür sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte und sie nicht mehr hören konnte, wie Snape Potter ausfragte, fing sie an zum Krankenflügel zu rennen, wobei sie eine Spur nasser Schuhabdrücke im Flur zurückließ.

Im Krankenflügel saß Draco von Kissen gestützt auf einem Bett und sah noch blasser aus als gewöhnlich. Eine Vielzahl von Fläschchen stand auf dem Tisch neben ihm und er lächelte sie an, als sie sich auf das Bett warf und ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

„Sag mir, dass du den Idioten nicht getötet hat", sagte er als allererstes.

„Snape hat immer noch meinen Zauberstab", murmelte sie.

„Merlin sei Dank", sagte er, „ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn du ihn getötet hättest."

„Ich hatte solche Angst", sagte sie, und als endlich all das Adrenalin von ihrer Konfrontation mit Potter auf einmal aus ihrem Körper entwich, fing sie zu zittern an. „Ich dachte, er hätte -"

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es mir gut geht", sagte er, und strich ihr über die Haare. „Ich bin noch etwas schwach und ich werde wahrscheinlich eine Narbe haben, aber Snape hat mich sofort geheilt und Madam Pomfrey hat etwas Diptam draufgetan und mir einen Haufen ekelhafter Blutbildender Tränke in den Rachen gekippt."

Sie richtete sich schniefend auf und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, wie unangenehm ihre feuchten Schuhe waren. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. „Das Kabinett funktioniert", sagte sie leise. „Ich habe Gegenstände und kleine Tiere durchgeschickt. Ich war auf dem Weg zu dir, um es dir zu erzählen. Es ist fertig."

Er holte scharf Luft.

„Und der Felix ist fertig."

„Wann?", fragte er.

„Bald", sagte sie. „Ich will erst mit Snape reden."

Draco nickte und sie berührte den Rand des Risses in seinem Hemd. „Hat dir niemand ein trockenes Hemd gegeben?", fragte sie und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte das hier nicht ausziehen, weil -"

„Ja", sagte sie. „Ich hole Theo und lasse ihn dir trockene Klamotten bringen." Sie stand auf, wobei ihre Schuhe ein schmatzendes Geräusch von sich gaben.

„Hermine", sagte Draco.

„Ja?", fragte sie.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie. „Ich hole dir die Sachen."

„Danke."

Sie verharrte einen Augenblick, bis er erneut sagte: „Danke. Ich meine, wegen des…"

Sie lächelte ihn an, ein merkwürdiges kleines Lächeln. „Hab ich gern getan", sagte sie schließlich. „Mich um dich zu kümmern ist, was ich tue."

* * *

„Er hat Nachsitzen bekommen?" Hermines Stimme war regungslos. Sie blickte nicht einmal von dem Aufsatz auf, den sie schrieb. Vincent schluckte und sah hinüber zu Daphne, die ihr Sweatshirt zwischen ihren Händen verdrehte.

„Er kann kein Qudditch spielen", bot Daphne an.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah Daphne an, dann Vincent und schließlich Theo. „Er bringt einen Mitschüler beinahe um und er bekommt _Nachsitzen_? Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass ich euch verstanden habe."

„Hast du", sagte Theo mit düsterer Stimme.

„Also… als er einen Patronus vor einem Muggel beschworen hat, was der Junge auch getan hat, führte das zu einer vollen Anhörung des Zaubergamots, aber ein beinahe-Mord führt zu der gleichen Strafe, die man bekommt, wenn man Stinkbomben zündet?"

„Ich schwöre bei Merlin, wenn du sagt ‚das ist nicht fair', dann werde ich dich schlagen", sagte Theo. „Und zwar fest. Er ist _Dumbledores Liebling._ Er ist -"

„Unantastbar." Hermine legte ihre Feder zur Seite und blies auf die Tinte ihres Aufsatzes. „Ich weiß." Sie packte ihre Sachen weg und stand auf. „Ich muss einen Trank holen, an dem ich das ganze Jahr gearbeitet habe, und mit Professor Snape reden. Ich sehe euch später."

* * *

Snape beobachtete, wie sie den Felix Felicis abfüllte, und wartete darauf, dass sie etwas über das Nachsitzen, über Potter, über Draco sagte. Als sie nichts davon tat, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er beeindruckt war; sechs Jahre in Slytherin und Sommerferien bei Narzissa Malfoy und das Mädchen, das seine Hand in die Luft gestreckt hatte, begierig darauf, all ihr Wissen zu beweisen, war besänftigt worden, zumindest ein wenig. Sie fragte nicht mehr, warum die Welt nicht fair war, und sie breitete nicht länger all ihre Karten auf dem Tisch aus.

Sie gab kein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie Lob dafür wollte, dass sie einen bekanntermaßen schwierigen Trank gebraut hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie vor Verlangen danach beinahe bebte. Er fragte sich, wie sie sich in den nächsten zehn Jahren entwickeln würde. Er nahm an, dass solange sie überlebte, sie angsteinflößend sein würde.

„Das Kabinett ist repariert", sagte sie schließlich. Wir werden es bald tun und fliehen. Werden Sie hier bleiben oder mitkommen?"

„Er hat mich gebeten, einzugreifen", sagte Snape. „Dracos Seele zu beschützen und die Drecksarbeit selbst zu erledigen."

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass er so resigniert wäre", sagte Hermine mit betont neutralem Tonfall.

„Er stirbt", sagte Snape. „Ein kleiner Unfall mit einem verfluchten Schmuckstück."

„Trotzdem", sagte Hermine. „Er verlangt viel von Ihnen."

„Von dir wird verlangt, zu morden", sagte Snape sie beobachtend.

„Von mir wird verlangt, mich auf ziemlich drastische Art zu beweisen, indem ich einen Mann töte, der mir so gut wie nichts bedeutet. Von Ihnen wird verlangt, einen Mann zu ermorden, der, theoretisch zumindest, jahrelang ihr Freund und Beschützer war." Sie sah ihn nicht an und Snape fragte sich, ob sie es schaffen würde. Er hatte zu Beginn seiner Zeit als Todesser eine Menge Menschen getötet, und ihm gefiel die Idee nicht, dass ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, und vor allem nicht dieses, diese Last auf sich nahm.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass du es gut heißen würdest, Draco zu beschützen", sagte Snape.

„Davor einen Mord zu begehen?" Hermine sah zu ihm auf und er war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie lächelte, die Augenwinkel in echter Belustigung gekräuselt. „Aber er hat bereits jemanden getötet. Er und Theo hatten in den Weihnachtsferien eine kurze und unangenehme Begegnung mit den Lestrange-Brüdern, bei der die beiden ihre sterbliche Hülle abgelegt haben."

„Das ist eher vergleichbar mit dem Einschläfern eines wilden Hundes als dem Mord an einem Menschen", sagte Snape abwerfend.

„Naja, es klingt, als wäre unsere kleine Aufgabe auch nur eine Beschleunigung eines natürlichen Vorgangs", sagte Hermine. „Obwohl ich gleichzeitig ein paar zusätzliche Projekte zu erledigen habe."

„Will ich das wissen?", fragte Snape.

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

* * *

„Ist alles vorbereitet?", fragte Draco sie.

Sie nickte und blickte auf die kleine Flasche in ihrer Hand.

„Wir haben ihn dann doch nicht gebraucht", sagte Draco.

„Es wird nicht schaden, ein bisschen davon zu trinken, bevor… du weißt schon." Hermine hielt inne. „Bitte darum, dass Fenrir mit der Verstärkung mitgeschickt wird."

„ _Fenrir Greyback_?" Draco starrte sie fassungslos an. „Der _Werwolf_?"

„Genau der."

* * *

Sie verteilten den Felix Felicis im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine hatte genug gebraut, damit jeder zwei Teelöffel bekam.

„Bewahrst du nichts für die Leute auf, die ihr herbrin?", fragte eine kleine Erstklässlerin.

Hermine lächelte sie an und kniete sich hin, um mit ihr zu reden. „Mir ist es viel wichtiger, sicher zu stellen, dass euch nichts geschieht, als ausgebildeten Erwachsenen. Sie sollten die nötigen Fähigkeiten besitzen; sie brauchen kein Glück."

Theo murmelte: „Und außerdem willst du nicht, dass sie zu viel Glück haben."

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „In einem Kampf können Unglücke geschehen. Ich habe nicht vor, dass sie mir passieren."

„Bleibt hier", befahl Draco. „Ihr alle. Jeder hat Hausaufgaben."

„Eigentlich", sagte Blaise, „haben wir ein hausinternes Schachturnier." Er zeigte auf das Schwarze Brett, an dem eine Teilnehmerliste aufgetaucht war. Sie war etwas mitgenommen, als hätte sie dort schon länger gehangen. „Du solltest gegen Greg spielen, also darf er die erste Runde aussitzen."

„Glück gehabt." Draco grinste seinen Freund an, der abwinkte.

„Niemand wird woanders hingehen", sagte Blaise, der den Arm um Luna geschlungen hatte. „Aber vielleicht bekommt jemand Nachsitzen, weil sie abends nicht in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ist."

„Niemandem wird auffallen, dass ich nicht dort bin", sagte Luna.

„Ich habe Angst", sagte ein kleiner Zweitklässler, und erntete von ein paar seiner Mitschüler Spott.

„Es wird alles gut gehen", versprach Hermine ihm. „Vielleicht wird es etwas laut, aber so lange ihr hier bleibt, wird euch nichts geschehen. Draco und ich werden wahrscheinlich nicht direkt wiederkommen, aber das liegt nur daran, dass wir zu Hause essen anstatt in der Großen Halle."

„Sei vorsichtig", sagte Theo und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Versprochen", antwortete sie. „Wir sitzen schon so gut wie am Pool der Malfoys und trinken Limonade."

„Bist du soweit?", fragte Draco. Er trug eine Tasche mit verschiedenen Gegenständen, die vielleicht nützlich werden konnten, unter anderem peruanisches Instant-Finsterpulver und eine ziemlich fiese Hand des Ruhmes. Seine Vorliebe für über die Maßen komplizierte Pläne war nicht abgeklungen und Hermine hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte sie.

Sie ließen die Todesser herein. Hermine begrüßte Bellatrix mit grimmiger Höflichkeit und die Frau kicherte manisch erfreut. „Jetzt werden wir sehen, aus welchem Holz du geschnitzt bist, kleines Schlammblut", sagte sie. Draco versteifte sich, bis Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm ihn daran erinnerte, dass er sich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren sollte.

Hermine war erfreut, dass Dracos Bitte erfüllt worden war und Fenrir Greyback aus dem Kabinett stieg. Er schnüffelte an ihr und bleckte seine widerwärtig gelben Zähne. Die anderen waren Leute, die sie nur flüchtig kennen gelernt hatte. Die Carrow-Zwillinge, Gibbon, Rowle und Yaxley. Nicht die Schlechtesten, die der Dunkle Lord ihr hätte bieten können, aber auch nicht gerade Lucius Malfoy.

Natürlich war der noch Askaban. Und würde dort bleiben, nahm sie an, bis sie und Draco den Dunklen Lord bei dem heutigen Vorfall zufrieden stellten.

„Gebt uns bitte einen Vorsprung", sagte sie.

„Ich lasse dir gerne Zeit zu versagen, Abschaum", höhnte Bellatrix.

Sie feuerten das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel über dem Astronomieturm und warteten darauf, dass Dumbledore erschien. Er tat es erschöpft und ausgelaugt wirkend und Hermine lächelte, weil das Glück in der Tat auf ihrer Seite zu sein schien. Der Mann zog einen Zauberstab, zögerte aber kurz, und in dem glücklichen Augenblick flüsterte sie: „ _Expelliarmus_ ", und fing den Zauberstab aus der Luft, als er auf sie zuflog.

„Nun", sagte Dumbledore, „Miss Granger. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich Sie hier heute Nacht sehe. Wer ist noch bei Ihnen?"

„Ich bin hier", sagte Draco. „Haben Sie gedacht, ich würde sie es allein tut lassen?"

„Nein", gab Dumbledore zu. „Ihre Partnerschaft zu beobachten war mir ein Vergnügen. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass die Malfoys Ihre Freundschaft – Ihre Übereinkunft – so leicht akzeptieren würden. Es gibt mir Hoffnung für die Zukunft."

„Es sind auch mehrere Todesser im Schloss", sagte Hermine. „Verstärkung, natürlich, und ein Fluchtplan."

„Beeindruckend", sagte Draco. „Dürfte ein alter Mann fragen, wie Sie sie hereingebracht haben?"

„Wir haben direkt unter ihrer Nase ein Verschwindekabinett repariert", sagte Draco, der etwas zu schnell atmete, während von unten laute Geräusche gefolgt von Schreien zu ihnen hinaufdrangen.

„Das war schlau", räumte Dumbledore ein. „Ich muss mich aber fragen, wo sie jetzt sind. Es scheint ein wenig unsportlich von Voldemort, zwei Kinder ohne Unterstützung gegen mich zu schicken."

„Wir haben um einen kleinen Vorsprung gebeten", sagte Hermine. „Aber angesichts des Lärms scheinen sie in ein paar Schwierigkeiten geraten zu sein. Haben sie wahrscheinlich explizit gesucht. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass viele der alten Garde Probleme mit ihrer Impulskontrolle haben."

Unglaublicherweise fing Dumbledore zu lachen an.

Sie starrten ihn an.

„Also dann, bringen Sie es hinter sich", forderte er sie auf. „Sie haben einen Job zu erledigen und bestimmt ein paar Drohungen, die über Ihren Köpfen hängen." Als sie zögerten, fügte er hinzu: „Ich fürchte es klingt, als wäre Ihre Verstärkung in Schwierigkeiten geraten. Haben Sie Angst, ohne sie weiterzumachen?"

Hermine drehte sich um und betrachtete die Tür mit gerunzelter Stirn. Weder sie noch Draco unternahmen Anstalten, ihn zu töten, und so fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Sie sind keine Mörder."

„Ernsthaft", sagte Hermine und ignorierte Dumbledore, der einladend darüber sprach, dass sie die Todesser verlassen und seinen Schutz suchen könnten, „ist es zu viel verlangt, dass diese Leute den Anweisungen Folge leisten? ‚Gebt uns einen Vorsprung', habe ich gesagt. Habe ich etwa gesagt, ‚verwickelt die Schule in ein Gefecht'? Nein, habe ich nicht."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast extra nach zwei Leuten verlangt, die nicht ganz bei Sinnen sind. Was hast du erwartet?"

„Ich hatte einen Hintergedanken dabei", murmelte sie, „aber ich hatte mir trotzdem Kompetenz erhofft."

Draco lachte. „Dafür musst du warten, bis unsere Leute an der Macht sind, fürchte ich."

„Warum sind hier zwei Besen?", fragte Hermine, die im Raum herumlief, während Dumbledore immer weiter an der Brüstung hinunterrutschte, als wäre er zu schwach, noch länger zu stehen. Niemand antwortete ihr und sie ging zurück zur Tür. „Wo _bleibt_ diese Frau?"

„Hier bin ich." Bellatrix kam auf ziemlich dramatische Weise durch die Tür und Fenrir Greyback und die anderen versammelten sich hinter ihr.

Dumbledore schien über den Werwolf schockiert zu sein. „Draco, ich muss mich über Sie wundern", sagte er. „Sie haben dieses spezielle Individuum in eine Schule mit Ihren Freunden und Mitschülern eingeladen."

„Es war Hermines Idee", murmelte Draco.

„Können wir jetzt weitermachen?", fragte Bellatrix gedehnt. „Oder hat das kleine Schlammblut Angst, es durchzuziehen?"

„Wortwahl, Bellatrix", mahnte Dumbledore.

Snape bahnte sich einen Weg in den Raum. „Was ist hier los?", fragte er, während Hermine schon durch den Raum ging und Dumbledore etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Er schloss seine Augen und seufzte. „Soll mich das beruhigen, Kind?"

„Ich fürchte, mehr kann ich nicht tun", sagte sie.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore und öffnete die Augen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand", sagte er.

Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Dumbledore und ein grüner Lichtstrahl traf ihn. Der Schulleiter fiel rückwärts vom Astronomieturm.

Bellatrix fing vor ungläubiger Freude zu lachen an. „Du hast es getan", krähte sie. „Du hast es tatsächlich getan!" Sie eilte auf sie zu, griff nach Hermines Gesicht und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. „Willkommen in der Familie, Mädchen."

Hermine trat zurück und sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Ich glaube nicht, dass mir gefällt, wie du deine Familie behandelst, Bellatrix. Ich habe mich, als ich dreizehn war, ziemlich abgemüht, Sirius Black für Draco zu beschützen, und du hast ihn getötet."

„Blutsverräter", sagte die Frau unbekümmert. „Kein Teil der Familie." Es waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor Hermine, den Zauberstab entspannt in ihrer Hand haltend, einen zweiten Avada auf Bellatrix richtete.

„Ups", sagte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Sie schaffte eine bemerkenswert lebensgetreue Imitation der Hexe, während die anderen Todesser sie anstarrten. Fenrir trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie tötete ihn ebenfalls. „Kämpfe können so verwirrend sein, findet ihr nicht", sagte Hermine und betrachtete die verbleibenden Erwachsenen. „Sonst irgendwelche Todesfälle?"

„Rowle hat Gibbon getroffen", sagte Alecto Carrow.

Der Mann, der Rowle sein musste, wirkte nervös, da Hermine ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. „Kämpfe sind so verwirrend", sagte sie nur, ihre eigenen Worte wiederholend. „Eigenbeschuss tötet so viele, nicht? Aber das Hauptziel wurde erledigt; Dumbledore ist tot. Sollen wir verschwinden, solange es noch möglich ist?"

Thorfinn Rowle lächelte sie an und sagte: „Ich werde vorgehen."

„Ich mache die Rückendeckung", sagte Snape. „Behaltet die Kinder am Leben, damit sie dem Dunklen Lord Bericht erstatten können."

* * *

Riddle saß auf einem Ledersessel in der Bibliothek der Malfoys; die Todesser bildeten einen Halbkreis hinter den näher kommenden Kindern. „Also", sagte er, „betrauert Hogwarts Dumbledores Tod?"

Hermine fiel vor ihm auf die Knie, eine Bittstellerin vor dem Thron, und Draco folgte ihrem Beispiel. „Ja, mein Herr", sagte sie.

„Wie hast du es getan?", fragte er, sein Ton verräterisch beiläufig.

„ _Avada Kedavra_ , mein Herr", sagte sie und er nickte.

„Ein Klassiker", sagte er anerkennend. „Aber hast du mir einen Beweis gebracht?"

Hermine schluckte schwer. „Ich konnte Euch keine Leiche bringen, mein Herr. Er… er fiel vom Astronomieturm, als ich ihn verflucht habe und… aber ich habe Euch seinen Zauberstab gebracht."

Riddle erstarrte. „Du hast mir den Zauberstab von Albus Dumbledore gebracht?", fragte er.

„Ja, mein Herr", sagte Hermine, verwirrt von seiner plötzlichen Heftigkeit.

„Wie hast du ihn bekommen?", fragte er.

„ _Expelliarmus_ ", sagte sie errötend. „Ein einfacher Zauber, aber er hat funktioniert."

„In der Tat", sagte Riddle, und sie bot ihm den Zauberstab quer über beide Handflächen dar. „Und du gibst ihn mir aus freiem Willen?"

„Ja, Sir?", sagte sie, aber es war jetzt eine Frage und so wiederholte er seine.

„Du gibst mir den Zauberstab von Albus Dumbledore, einen Zauberstab, den du ihm mit Gewalt abgenommen hast, aus freien Stücken?"

„Ja, mein Herr", sagte Hermine.

Er rief den Zauberstab mit einem _Accio_ von ihr fort und wog ihn mit einem undurchschaubaren Lächeln in der Hand. „Steh auf, Kind, und komm näher", sagte er. Sie gehorchte und er stand auf und küsste sie formell erst auf die eine, dann die andere Wange. „Lasst verlauten", sagte er, „dass du die Hochangesehenste meiner Anhänger bist." Er setzte sich wieder und betrachtete sie. „Schade, dass du mir als Dracos Frau mehr nützt als als Todesserin selbst, aber so stehen die Dinge nun mal. Du wirst ab heute wie eine Tochter für mich sein." Er warf einen Blick auf Draco und fügte hinzu, „Sei froh, dass ich so alt bin, wie ich bin."

„Ich… ja, mein Herr", sagte Draco, der über die Worte stolperte.

„Geht." Riddle wedelte sie mit der Hand davon, die Augen auf dem Zauberstab.

„Mein Herr", sagte Hermine. „Da ist noch mehr."

Er betrachtete noch immer den Zauberstab. „Mehr als das hier?"

„Ich… ich fürchte, dass ich im Durcheinander des Kampfes… ein paar deiner Todesser verflucht habe", sagte Hermine, noch immer stehend aber mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Wie viele?", fragte Riddle sie.

Sie schluckte schwer. „Bellatrix. Fenrir Greyback -"

„Kein Todesser", sagte Riddle beiläufig abwinkend. „Ist das alles?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie, hob aber den Blick nicht vom Boden.

„Ich werde es Narzissa überlassen, sich wegen Bellatrix um dich zu kümmern; die Frau war schließlich ihre Schwester." Er hielt inne und sie wartete auf die Erlaubnis, sich zu entfernen, die aber nicht kam. Stattdessen sagte er: „Hermine", und sie verstand den Befehl und sah auf.

„Gut gemacht", sagte Tom Riddle.


	17. Jahr Sieben, Teil I

Tom Riddle, der Dunkle Lord, und Severus Snape beobachteten Draco und Hermine, die kichernd und flirtend durch die Gärten liefen. Draco warf ihr eine Handvoll Laub in die Haare und sie kreischte und schlug nach ihm, während er lachte.

„Man würde nicht denken, dass sie einen Menschen getötet hat", sagte Snape mit sorgfältig neutralem Tonfall, „Ihr habt sie in eine beeindruckende Waffe verwandelt."

„Sie ist ein beachtliches Mädchen", sagte Riddle. „Und nicht nur einen Menschen sondern drei, zumindest wenn man Fenrir als Mensch betrachtet."

„So würde ich Werwölfe persönlich nicht nennen", sagte Snape mit leichter Abscheu in der Stimme.

Riddle zuckte die Schultern.

Snape betrachtete eine kleine Narbe an seinem Daumen. „Ich hab mich geschnitten", sagte er beiläufig. „Das ist das Problem mit Messern. Man muss sie schleifen, sie scharf genug machen, damit sie die für sie vorgesehenen Aufgaben erledigen können, aber wenn man nicht vorsichtig ist, wenn man auch nur einen einzigen Augenblick lang die Kontrolle verliert, wenden sie sich gegen einen."

„In der Tat", sagte Riddle, der noch immer die lachenden Teenager beobachtete.

„Hermine ist leicht zu kontrollieren", sagte Snape. „Ihr ist Gerechtigkeit wichtig. Sie will sich beweisen; die Schlammblut-Sache wird sie ihr ganzes Leben lang verfolgen, natürlich. Und sie ist leidenschaftlich, wenn es um die Menschen geht, die sie liebt. Es war wirklich schlau von Euch, Draco das Mal so früh zu geben. Ihr werdet nie wieder etwas tun müssen, um sie an Euch zu binden; sie würde alles für den Jungen tun, jeden erledigen, der ihm weh tut. Seine Eltern auch, in geringerem Maße, aber sie vergöttert den Jungen und tut es, seit sie elf war."

In diesem Augenblick kamen Hermine und Draco auf die Terrasse gerannt. Als sie die Erwachsenen sahen, hielten sie an und murmelten beide rasch zu Riddle: „Mein Herr." Er winkte mit der Hand, um ihnen zu erlauben sich zu entfernen, und sie wichen ihm auf dem Weg zum Haus vorsichtig aus. Hermine hielt inne, um Snape kurz zu umarmen, und er versteifte sich bei der Berührung. „Ich habe dich gebeten, das nicht mehr zu tun", murmelte er, und sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und ich höre auf _fast_ alles, was Sie sagen", sagte sie voll Zuneigung, bevor Draco, die Augen verdrehend, ihre Hand ergriff und sie ins Haus zog.

Riddle beäugte Snape einen Moment lang, dann sagte er: „Ich wollte ein paar langfristige Veränderungen im Lehrplan von Hogwarts mit dir besprechen, die du umsetzen sollst, jetzt da wir dich zum Direktor ernannt haben."

„Natürlich, mein Herr", sagte Snape.

* * *

„Zählt er als gewonnen, wenn sie ihn dir einfach gegeben hat und du ihn ihr nicht mit Gewalt abnehmen musstest?", fragte Narzissa Tom Riddle, der den Elderstab befingerte.

„Es zählt trotzdem", versicherte er ihr. „Auch wenn der Großteil seiner Geschichte blutbefleckt ist, _kann_ eine Person den Stab einfach weiterreichen."

„Bist du ganz sicher?", hakte Narzissa nach.

Riddle lächelte. „Ich habe ihn an einem Haushalt voll Muggel getestet. Ich versichere dir, dieser Zauberstab ist… außergewöhnlich, und er gehört ganz mir."

* * *

Hermine setzte sich an den Essenstisch und lächelte Yaxley höflich, Rowle warm und Flint mit vollkommener Freude an. Draco schlüpfte auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber, während Narzissa eine Pro-Forma-Entschuldigung wegen der unausgeglichenen Zahlen machte. „Tom hat heute so viele Menschen empfangen, dass es einfacher schien, euch allen Essen anzubieten, anstatt euch hungrig nach Hause zu schicken."

„Ich versichere dir, dass niemand von uns dem _Propheten_ schreiben und sich über deinen Tisch beschweren wird", sagte Lucius, der kurz inne hielt, um ihr auf seinem Weg in den Raum einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

Hermine sah ihn mit offenem Mund an, dann sprang sie von ihrem Platz auf und warf ihre Arme um ihn. Sie wusste, inoffiziell und nebenbei, dass er Askaban entkommen war, dass sie alle Askaban entkommen waren, aber seine Rückkehr nach Hause war geheim gehalten worden und sie hatte ihn noch nicht gesehen.

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, meine Liebe", sagte Lucius, während er ihre Arme von sich löste. „Setz dich, Kind, bevor Draco mich wegen dir zu einem Duell herausfordert."

„Als ob er das wagen würden", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, aber sie setzte sich gehorsam zurück auf ihren Stuhl.

„Unterschätze nie die Macht junger Liebe", empfahl Lucius, der neben Narzissa Platz nahm. Tom Riddle, der ihm in den Raum gefolgt war, ließ sich auf den Stuhl am Ende des Tisches nieder.

Draco nickte seinem Vater zu, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt, als er schwer schluckte, aber trotz dieses Anzeichens bewahrte er viel mehr seiner Würde als Hermine es getan hatte. Lucius war blass, selbst für einen Malfoy, und dünn, und dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen, aber er schien vollkommen bei Verstand, trotz seiner Zeit im Gefängnis.

„Wie geht es…" Hermine brach ab, unsicher, ob sie nach den anderen Gefangen fragen durfte.

„Alle bei sich zu Hause", sagte Tom Riddle, als er eine Serviette auf seinem Schoß ausbreitete und sich etwas Wein einschenkte. Die Flasche wurde um den Tisch gereicht und ein paar Momente lang herrschte Schweigen, während alle dem offensichtlichen, wenn auch unausgesprochenem Befehl, ihre Gläser zu füllen, Folge leisteten. „Auf ein großartiges Jahr mit Potters Tod, der Unterwerfung des Ministeriums, und auch einer Hochzeit, auf die wir uns alle freuen können. Und natürlich auf die sichere Rückkehr unserer Gefährten und Waffenbrüder."

Die Todesser am Tisch und die zwei Frauen erhoben ihre Gläser auf Riddle.

„Eine Hochzeit?", fragte Rowle, nachdem jeder getrunken hatte. „Sollte ich Euch zu -"

„Nicht _meine_ Hochzeit", sagte Riddle, der belustigt darüber schien, wie Rowle sich sofort zu winden begann.

„Ich glaube, dass sie genau genommen noch nicht verlobt sind", sagte Narzissa amüsiert.

Riddle schenkte Draco einen genervten Blick. „Nun, dann beeil dich. Ich will, dass die Hochzeit direkt nach eurem Abschluss stattfindet, und deine Wahl zum jüngsten Minister aller Zeiten, der bereit ist, die Wunden der Nation mit seiner liebevollen muggelstämmigen Ehefrau an seiner Seite zu heilen, direkt nach euren Flitterwochen." Er sah Hermine an. „Ein hübscher Dreikäsehoch wäre gut für die PR. Die Menschen scheinen Babys aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund zu mögen."

„Ich nehme an, es wäre Euch lieber, dass ich nach der Hochzeit lange genug warte, damit wir peinliche Vorfälle vermeiden, bei denen Leute an ihren Fingern zurück zählen?", scherzte Hermine und Riddle lächelte zurück, während Dracos Gesicht tiefrot anlief.

„Ich vertraue deinem Urteilsvermögen in dieser Sache vollkommen", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

„Im Allgemeinen haben wir einen geringeren Anteil solcher, nennen wir es ‚Unfälle', in Slytheirn als in den anderen Hogwartshäusern", sagte Narzissa, als sich die Teller mit Essen füllten. „Scheinbar schaffen es unsere listigen und pragmatischen Kinder, die Verhütungszauber nicht zu vermasseln."

Draco war inzwischen so rot wie die Haare der Weasleys.

„Jetzt da du aus der Schule bist, Marcus, haben du und deine Eltern sich Gedanken über deine Zukunft gemacht?", leitete Narzissa das Gespräch um.

„Mein Vater hat Pansy Parkinson vorgeschlagen", murmelte der junge Todesser und Narzissa klatschte ihre Hände vor augenscheinlicher Freude zusammen.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Wahl", sagte sie. „Habt ihr zwei euch gern?"

Marcus rutschte auf seinem Stuhl herum, warf einen Blick auf Draco, der noch immer errötet war, nachdem seine Mutter erwähnt hatte, dass die Schüler in Hogwarts Sex hatten, und sagte schließlich: „Sie scheint mich nicht abscheulich zu finden."

Yaxley murmelte: „Strebst hohe Ziele an, sehe ich."

„Oh, Lysander", sagte Narzissa, „das ist praktisch eine arrangierte Ehe. Die Kinder müssen einander nicht lieben. So wie ich sie kenne, ist Miss Parkinson überaus praktisch veranlagt und wird Marcus' Arbeit unterstützen."

„Wenn wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit einen Moment lang von Mr. Flints Liebesleben abwenden könnten, so faszinierend es auch sein mag", sagte Riddle, „würde ich gerne unserem lieben Yaxley zu seiner Beförderung gratulieren. Nach der Beseitigung von Rufus Scrimgeour ist er der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung."

Yaxley lächelte ausdruckslos.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr Euch Scrimgeour erfolgreich vom Hals geschafft habt", sagte Hermine, die mit ihrer Gabel auf die große Jakobsmuschel auf ihrem Teller einstach.

Riddle sah ihr mit einem Seufzen zu. „Versuche, sie zu zerschneiden", riet er ihr. „Und es ist nur noch eine Sache von Tagen, bis das Minsterium uns gehört. Ich habe meine Mannschaft gerne vorher bereit, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Eine lange Übergangsphase würde die Dinge nur destabilisieren."

„Ausgezeichnete Neuigkeiten", sagte Hermine.

„Severus wird natürlich Hogwarts übernehmen. Er kennt den Ort am besten."

„Ihr vertraut ihm, mein Herr?", fragte Hermine mit großer Vorsicht.

Riddle lächelte sie an. „Ich habe ein ganz hervorragendes Druckmittel, um ihn zu kontrollieren", sagte er. „Ein Druckmittel, das ihn, denke ich, überzeugt hat, dass die andere Seite nicht der warme und liebevolle Ort ist, den er sich vielleicht erhofft hatte."

Hermine schnitt eine Grimasse in Richtung ihrer Jakobsmuschel, die in dem Butterspiegel wieder und wieder von ihrem Messer wegrutschte. „Ich weiß eigentlich, wie man isst", murmelte sie und Yaxley lachte.

„Miss Granger", sagte Yaxley, als er seine eigene Jakobsmuschel mit einem schnellen Zauber in vollkommen identische Stücke zerlegte, „Ich wollte Sie schon die ganze Zeit nach Ihrer Meinung über Muggelkunde fragen. Da Sie, nun, keine Muggel sind, aber dem zumindest näher kommen als alle Leute, mit denen ich sonst je gesprochen habe, dachte ich, dass Ihre Sicht auf das Thema interessant sein könnten."

Hermine warf einen Blick auf Riddle, der eine Augenbraue hob. Dadurch ermutigt sagte sie: „Es ist eine Zeitverschwendung."

Narzissa lachte trillernd und Draco seufzte. Er hatte Hermines Rede über Muggelkunde mehr als einmal gehört.

„Fahr ruhig fort", sagte RIddle und zog eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hervor, der auf einen bestimmten Artikel aufgeschlagen war, „und lass mich wissen, was du hiervon hältst."

Hermine durchflog den Bericht. Es war eine enthusiastische Verteidigung von Muggelstämmigen, geschrieben von der Lehrerin für Muggelkunde. Sie seufzte, als sie fertig war, und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Darf ich ehrlich sein, Sir?", fragte sie Riddle.

„Immer, meine Liebe", sagte er.

„Ich kenne Professor Burbage nicht gut", zögerte sie, „und natürlich stimme ich mit, äh, ihren hervorstechendsten Punkten überein, also dass die Diskriminierung gegen Muggelstämmige immer noch ein Problem in unserer Gesellschaft ist, und wir uns ihm annehmen müssen, aber, ähm, nun, sie schreibt schlecht und ihr Fach wird nicht dabei helfen, etwas zu verbessern."

„Erkläre", sagte Riddle, der mit seinem Messer spielte.

„Über ihr Fach?", fragte Hermine und er nickte. „Nun, es… es präsentiert Muggel als diese Art faszinierender Fremdlinge, als seien sie, ich weiß nicht, schlaue Affen oder so etwas. Es ist voll von belanglosem Zeug und… ich meine, im Ernst, müssen die meisten Zauberer überhaupt wissen, wie sie sich in der Muggelwelt zu verhalten haben? Ich schätze, ich weiß einfach nicht genau, was der Zweck des Fachs ist. Soll man dadurch bei Tesco Kekse kaufen können? Weil das dämlich ist. Ist es eine Art anthropologische Sache? Weil dann ist es… imperialistisch und befleckt von einem Kolonialdenken." Sie murmelte das Letzte, als sei sie verlegen, und Riddle lachte.

„Es ist außerdem ein leichter Z.A.G.", fügte Draco hinzu. „Weswegen es die meisten Leute wählen."

„Loser", flüsterte Hermine.

„Zwei faszinierende Themen", sagte Riddle. „Ob Muggekunde ein wertvolles Fach ist -"

„Ist es nicht", unterbrach Hermine ihn.

„- und was wir im Allgemeinen wegen der Muggelstämmigen tun sollten."

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu und er hob sein Weinglas in ihre Richtung. „Nicht _du_ , meine Liebe. Deine… Kameraden."

„Sie sind nicht meine Kameraden", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht, warum alle annehmen, dass ich ihnen natürlicherweise sympathisch gesinnt wäre. Das letzte Mal, dass ich eine bedeutsame Begegnung mit einem anderen Muggelstämmigen hatte, war…" Sie musste innehalten, um nachzudenken.

„Colin Creevey", sagte Draco einen Moment später. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das Kind mit der Kamera."

„Ja", stimmte sie zu. „Ein Junge, der für irgendein Projekt Porträts von allen Muggelstämmigen in Hogwarts machen wollte, und als ich kein Interesse hatte, war er beleidigt und wurde fies. Anscheinend war es meine Pflicht, für ihn Modell zu sitzen, weil wir so viel gemeinsam hatten, oder so was." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem", sie sah zu Riddle, „das heißt nicht, dass ich denke, dass Ihr alle Muggelstämmigen töten solltet, wie Ihr es letztes Mal getan habt."

„Letztes Mal war es nützlich", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Ich brauchte ein emotional geladenes Thema, durch das ich die Leute um mich sammeln konnte, um alles Notwendige zu tun, damit ich Unsterblichkeit erlangen konnte."

„Dieses Mal?", drängte sie ihn und er sah sie so ruhig an, dass sie sich anstrengen musste, um Augenkontakt zu wahren. Der beinahe instinktive Drang, sich zurückzuziehen, sich zu beschützen, schrie sie aus allen Ecken ihres Verstandes an.

„Dieses Mal bin ich an Macht interessiert", sagte Riddle schließlich, „und es ist schwierig, an der Macht zu bleiben, wenn man zu offensichtlich repressiv ist. Ich denke gern, dass ich aus meinen Fehlern lerne. Sagt man nicht, dass die Definition von Wahnsinn ist, immer wieder das Gleiche zu tun und andere Ergebnisse zu erwarten?" Er blickte Yaxley an. „Das bedeutet keine großen Säuberungsaktionen, klar?"

Yaxley lächelte ruhig und nippte an seinem Wein. „Ich lebe um zu dienen, meine Herr."

Hermine versuchte, ihren erleichterten Atemzug zu kontrollieren.

* * *

„Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Hermine über die Worte stolpernd, „ich wollte Ihnen sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass Ihre Schwester -"

Narzissa unterbrach sie. „Sie leidet jetzt nicht mehr."

* * *

„Sie werden Potter diesen Samstag bei Sonnenuntergang transportieren", sagte Snape. Riddle saß auf dem unauffälligen Stuhl in der Bibliothek, der jedes Mal wie ein Thron wirkte, wenn der Mann mit seiner verräterisch beiläufigen Eleganz darauf saß. Er verachtete offenkundige Machtdemonstrationen, die nur geringere Männer nötig hätten, aber er strahlte so viel Gefahr und Autorität aus, dass selbst ein altes Möbelstück symbolischen Wert erhielt.

Seit Riddle begonnen hatte, den Stuhl zu benutzen, hatte niemand sonst darauf Platz genommen.

„Wo wollen sie ihn verstecken?", fragte Riddle.

„Im Haus eines Ordensmitglieds", sagte Snape, „das sie wohl mit jedem ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Schutzzauber versehen haben. Meiner Meinung nach, mein Herr, werden wir ihn nicht berühren können, sobald er in diesem Gebäude angekommen ist. Idealerweise sollten wir ihn auf dem Weg dorthin erledigen."

„Sie benutzen die Aurorenzentrale nicht?", fragte Riddle.

„Sie denken, dass wir das Ministerium infiltriert haben", sagte Snape, sein Tonfall trocken.

„Solch eine eindrucksvolle Auffassungsgabe", schnaubte Riddle. „Als hätten sie endlich das Offensichtliche erkannt."

„In der Tat. Sie werden das Flohnetzwerk und Apparieren vermeiden, da sie fürchten, dass diese alle überwacht werden."

„Ich bin überrascht, dass Leute, die ich im Allgemeinen für Idioten halte, das erkannt haben."

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Wie man so schön sagt, auch eine kaputte Uhr zeigt zwei Mal am Tag die richte Zeit an", sagte er und Riddle erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln.

„Nun, es ist erfreulich zu hören, dass sie ihn durch die Luft befördern wollen. Dort wird er verletzlich sein." Riddle biss sich auf die Lippe und richtete seinen Blick auf irgendwo über Snapes Kopf. „Dennoch, ich habe vor, mich persönlich um ihn zu kümmern. Von dem, was wir über die Prophezeiung wissen, scheint es offensichtlich, dass ich manche Dinge einfach nicht delegieren kann."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr", sagte Snape höflich.

* * *

Tom Riddle hatte Hermine höflich gefragt, ob sie sich an dem Angriff auf Harry Potter beteiligen wollte. Er hatte darüber gelacht, wie ihre Augen zu funkeln begannen und ihr Mund sich zu einem langsamen, kalten Lächeln verzog.

„Ich habe gehört, du hättest ein bisschen Mitleid mit dem Jungen", sagte Riddle. „Weil er von seiner Muggelfamilie misshandelt wurde und so."

„Er hat Draco mit _Sectrumsempra_ angegriffen", sagte Hermine nur und Riddle nickte. Das würde, wusste er, für sie reichen. Trotzdem würde er für ein paar zusätzliche Kontrollmaßnahmen sorgen, bevor er sie bei einem Ereignis, bei dem der Junge sterben sollte, in Potters Nähe ließ.

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du ihn nicht auf der Stelle abgeschlachtet hast", sagte er, ohne seine nebensächlichen Bedenken zu äußern, dass sie etwas gegen eine solche Tat haben könnte, und sie warf ihm einen Blick voll reinem, schuldbewusstem Trotz zu.

„Snape hat mir meinen Zauberstab abgenommen, sodass ich ihm nur eine Ohrfeige verpassen konnte."

Riddle lachte und tätschelte ihr Kinn. „Du bist entzückend", sagte er. „Lass dir einen Umhang anpassen und besorg dir eine Maske. Normalerweise würde ich das den eigentlichen Todessern vorbehalten, aber ich will nicht, dass du erkannt wirst, und außerdem hast du nach deiner makellosen Beseitigung meines Dumbledore-Problems eine Belohnung verdient."

„Mein Herr ist sehr gütig", sagte Hermine, „aber Eure gute Meinung ist der ganze Lohn, den ich mir wünsche." Sie hielt inne und fügte dann hinzu: „Obwohl…"

„Ja, Kind?"

„Ich weiß, dass Potter natürlich Euch allein vorbehalten ist, aber sollte ich zufällig eines der anderen Ordensmitglieder, die dort sein werden, verfluchen…"

„Würdest du eine Extraportion Kuchen bekommen."

„Nun", sagte Hermine, „die Elfen der Malfoys machen wirklich guten Kuchen. Das würde ich mir ungern entgehen lassen."

* * *

Snape hielt Hermine auf, bevor er das Herrenhaus der Malfoys verließ. „Habe ich dir erzählt, dass ich den Grund für Potters plötzliche Kompetenz in Zaubertränke herausgefunden habe?"

Ihr stockte der Atem.

„Er hat geschummelt", fuhr Snape ohne jegliche Regung in der Stimme fort. „Er hatte ein Buch gefunden, in dem Anmerkungen zur Verbesserung der üblichen Rezepte standen, und ist ihnen gefolgt."

Hermine streckte ihre Unterlippe in, wie sie wusste, kindischem Trotz hervor. „Also hat er die ganze Zeit -"

„Ganz genau", sagte Snape.

„Das ist nicht fair", murmelte Hermine.

„Bemüh dich bitte, nicht ein ganz so großer Dummkopf zu sein wie der verachtenswerte Junge", sagte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wenn ich dich fragen würde, warum du an einem Vollmond im Uhrzeigersinn rühren solltest, wenn es normalerweise dagegen sein müsste, würdest du den Grund kennen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Nun, Potter nicht. Er ist nur den Anweisungen gefolgt."

Nur Snape, dachte Hermine, war dazu in der Lage, den Satz ‚ist den Anweisungen gefolgt' wie eine grausame Ächtung klingen zu lassen.

„Du, du albernes Kind, hast tatsächlich etwas gelernt."

„Professor Slughorn -", begann sie, aber Snape unterbrach sie.

„Horace ist mit dem Alter ein noch größerer Trottel geworden, als er es in seiner Jugend war, was ehrlich gesagt eine ziemliche Leistung ist." Er hielt inne. „ _Ich_ bin stolz auf dich."

Ihr Unterkiefer fiel herunter.

* * *

Sie warteten im Himmel über dem Haus der Dursleys darauf, dass der Orden des Phönix mit Harry Potter aufbrechen würde. Hermine musste ihr Schnauben unterdrücken, als die Vormünder des Jungen davongehetzt wurden, wobei Ordensmitglieder auf die offensichtlich entsetzten Muggel einredeten.

„Erklär mir noch mal, warum Muggel so gut wie Zauberer sind", sagte Adrian Pucey, der auf seinem Besen neben ihr schwebte.

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte sie.

„Ich dachte, du hasst es zu fliegen", sagte er. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier?"

„Es ist eine Art Belohnung", sagte Hermine, „zusehen zu können, wie Potter erledigt wird."

„Wo ist Draco? Nichts gegen dich, aber er kann viel besser fliegen und er ist tatsächlich ein Todesser."

Hermine seufzte. „Draco ist im Herrenhaus und stellt sicher, dass ich nur zum Zuschauen hier bin, und euch alle nicht davon abhalte, ihn zu erledigen."

Adrian sah sie verwirrt an. „Er ist eine Geisel für mein gutes Betragen, Adrian", verdeutlichte sie. „Seine Aufgabe ist es dafür zu sorgen, dass mein wohlbekanntes Mitleid mit Potter nicht seine hässliche Fratze zeigt."

„Oh." Er warf ihr einen berechnenden Blick zu.

„Wird es nicht", murmelte sie.

Das Ganze wurde aber wesentlich komplizierter, als sieben Harry Potters aus dem ordentlichen Haus kamen. Hermine musste zugeben, dass wenn man wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord darauf bestand, Potter selbst umzubringen, es ein genialer Plan war. Wenn es keine Rolle spielen würde, wer den Jungen erledigte, würden sie sie einfach alle umbringen können, aber so mussten sie den richtigen Jungen identifizieren.

„Scheiße", sagte Adrian Pucey und Hermine musste ihm zustimmen. „Verdammte, verfluchte Scheiße", fügte er zur Verdeutlichung hinzu.

„Warum muss es so verdammt schwer sein, einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen zu töten?", wollte Hermine wissen, die alle Potters reihum ansah.

Einer von ihnen kletterte in den Beiwagen eines Motorrads neben Hagrid, dem Professor für Pflege magischer Kreaturen gewordenen Wildhüter, einen Eulenkäfig in seinen Händen. „Der da", flüsterte sie und griff nach Adrians Arm. „Der da", sagte sie lauter, und sobald sie seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, zeigte sie auf den Potter in dem Beiwagen.

„Auf keinen Fall", sagte Adrian Pucey. „Potter hat viele Fehler, aber der Junge kann fliegen. Auf keinen Fall würden sie ihn nicht auf einen Besen packen."

Hermine flog vorwärts und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit zu beweisen, dass der da wirklich der echte Potter war. Als die sieben Potter auf mehreren Besen, einem Thestral und einem verzauberten Motorrad in die Luft stiegen, umkreisten die Todesser sie und schossen Flüche auf die Ordensmitglieder, die offensichtlich nicht Potter waren.

Das Motorrad drehte sich in der Luft, als die Todesser angriffen, und Hermine auf den Jungen zu, von dem sie wusste, dass er der echte Potter sein musste. Sie zielte auf seine Eule und der Vogel kreischte und fiel tot in seinem Käfig zusammen, und der Junge schrie seine Trauer hinaus. „Hedwig", rief er. „ _Hedwig_!"

„Hab ich dich", sagte Hermine, ihr Verdacht vollkommen bestätigt.

Die sieben Potter und ihre Beschützer hatten sich aufgeteilt und Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht gut genug fliegen konnte, um mit dem Motorrad mitzuhalten, aber sie griff nach Rowle, der es war, und zischte: „Es ist der da, der mit dem Eulenkäfig auf dem Motorrad", und der Mann sah sie scharf an und nickte dann.

Sie fiel zurück und spürte, dass der Dunkle Lord hinter ihr aufstieg. Anders als der Rest von ihnen benötigte er keinen Besen – oder ein Motorrad – sondern schwebte ohne Hilfsmittel in der Luft.

Die restlichen Todesser trugen Masken, aber er hatte sein Gesicht verwandelt, sodass es aussah wie ein blasses, schlangenhaftes Monster. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick.

„Das Motorrad", japste sie. „Das ist der richtige, mein Herr."

Er hielt inne, um ihr Gesicht zu streicheln. „Mein liebes Kind", sagte er, seine Stimme fast ein Zischen, „wieder einmal übertriffst du alle Erwartungen. Jetzt geh und spiele mit den falschen Pottern."

Sie folgte dem Potter, der sich am langsamsten bewegte und von Remus Lupin begleitet wurde. Sie fragte sich, wer der Potter war, während sie Fluch um Fluch auf ihn warf. Er konnte deutlich besser fliegen als sie und duckte sich und flog Zickzack und wich all ihren Zaubern aus. Dennoch, endlich traf zumindest einer der Flüche sein Ziel und der Strahl magischer Energie schnitt dem Jungen das Ohr ab.

Sie nahm an, dass dies das Beste war, das sie erreichen würde, und so landete sie und apparierte zurück zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys, wo Narzissa sie mit einer kurzen Umarmung auf der Vordertreppe begrüßte und nach Draco rief.

Hermine nahm ihren Umhang und die Maske ab und gab sie einem Elf, der mit ihnen verschwand. Draco kam herbeigerannt, warf sich auf sie und fuhr ihr mit den Händen über Arme und Schultern. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

„Ja, alles okay", sagte sie.

„Du fliegst so schlecht", murmelte er. „Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen gemacht."

„Ich bin nicht _du_ ", sagte Hermine genervt, „und ich werde nie zum _Spaß_ fliegen, aber ich _kann_ es trotzdem. Warum glauben alle, dass ich unfähig bin, nur weil ich kein Quidditch spiele?"

Narzissa fragte: „Wie lief es?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher", gab Hermine zu. „Ich konnte mit den schnellsten Fliegern nicht mithalten, also bin ich weiter hinten geblieben und habe irgendein Ordensmitglied verflucht."

„Hast du ihn getroffen?", fragte Draco.

„Naja, nichts tödliches, aber ich glaube, dass ich eine Extraportion Kuchen bekommen werde." Hermine lächelte ihn an und er lachte.

* * *

Sie kamen nicht an Potter heran. Der Dunkle Lord erledigte Mad-Eye Moody, aber, abgesehen von dem Fluch, mit dem Hermine einen der falschen Potters getroffen hatte, wurden niemand sonst auch nur verletzt.

„Du hast den Falschen getroffen", sagte Theo, als er von einem Treffen mit Riddle zurückkehrte.

„Was?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Du hast George Weasley getroffen. Es war der andere – Fred – der Draco letztes Jahr verprügelt hat."

Hermine lachte. „Naja, ich kann sie ja eh nicht auseinander halten, selbst wenn sie nicht Potter sind."

„Jetzt schon", sagte Theo grinsend und sie lachte noch lauter.

* * *

Obwohl Potter unglücklicherweise noch am Leben war, liefen die Pläne, das Ministerium zu übernehmen, in ansonsten reibungslosen Bahnen. Yaxley stellte einen Mann namens Pius Thicknesse unter den _Imperius_ und mit dessen Hilfe brachten sie eine Gruppe in das Ministerium.

Rufus Scrimgeour weigerte sich selbst unter Folter, den Aufenthaltsort von Harry Potter zu verraten. Hermine war nicht an diesen Sitzungen beteiligt; sie servierte der Handvoll Todesser, die anschließend zum Herrenhaus der Malfoys zurückkehrten, Tee und stellte keine Fragen. Thicknesse wurde Minster und das Minsterium gehörte ihnen.

„Obwohl", sagte Riddle, als Hermine ihm eine Tasse Tee und einen Teller mit frisch gebackenen Keksen reichte, „es mir lieber sein wird, wenn Draco und du es seid. Mit jemandem unter dem _Imperius_ zu arbeiten, ist immer kniffelig; sie stimmen zwar allem zu, aber man muss ihnen alles haargenau erklären. Es braucht viel Zeit und ist langweilig."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Euch nach besten Kräften zu unterstützen, mein Herr", sagte sie.

Die Todesser verteilten sich und besuchten die Häuser der bekannten Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, wo sie die Bewohner – häufig sehr grob – nach dem Aufenthaltsort des Jungen befragten. Sie brannten das Haus eines Mannes namens Dädalus Diggel zu Grunde, der gerade nicht zu Hause war. Sie unterbrachen eine Hochzeit bei den Weasleys, aber auch dort hatten sie kein Glück.

Es war, als hätte sich der Junge in Luft aufgelöst.

Ron Weasley war ebenfalls verschwunden.

„Wir sind schlicht besorgt", sagte Thicknesse auf einer Pressekonferenz. „Wir haben guten Grund anzunehmen, dass Harry Potter anwesend war, als der geschätzte Albus Dumbledore getötet wurde, und nun, seine Weigerung, zu uns zu kommen und eine Aussage zu machen, lässt ihn nicht gut dastehen, finden Sie nicht? Im Moment ist er unser Hauptverdächtiger in dem Mordfall; alle Bürger sollten ihn für bewaffnet und gefährlich halten. Nähern Sie sich ihm nicht alleine. Sollten Sie ihn sehen, alarmieren Sie umgehend das Ministerium."

Cassius Warringtom wurde dem _Tagespropheten_ zugeteilt und die Zeitung fing, ohne den Hauch eines Widerspruchs, an zu drucken, was ihr befohlen wurde.

Der Putsch verlief glatt und still und beinahe fehlerlos. Die Leute flüsterten sich vielleicht zu, dass die Richtlinien des Ministeriums sich geändert hatten, aber niemand stellte sich ihnen öffentlich entgegen.

„Natürlich", sagten einige Leute, „sind die Todesser eigentlich nur die Walpurgis-Ritter unter neuem Namen."

Andere Leute nickten wissend.

Einige Leute murmelten vielleicht: „Ich mochte ihre Einstellung zur Überlegenheit des Blutes nie, es ist nichts Falsches daran, ein Halbblut zu sein", aber als es keine klaren Anzeichen der Unterdrückung gab, entspannten die Leute sich und das Leben ging weiter und der Mann, der Macht wollte, der sie sehr viel mehr wollte, als er sich um die Rechte und Privilegien der Reinblüter kümmerte, sammelte sie still und leise an.

Dass der Großteil der traditionell mächtigen, reinblütigen Familien hinter ihm stand und von den neuen Regelungen profitieren würde, nun, das lag nicht am _Blut_ , sondern nur daran, auf welcher Seite man war. Schließlich waren die Weasleys reinblütig, waren die Macmillans reinblütig, und sie erhielten keine Vorteile durch die neuen Ministeriumsregeln, die die Todesser bevorzugten, im Gegenteil. Zeigte das nicht, dass es hierbei nicht um Blut ging, erklärten die Leute einander. Schließlich konnte jeder sich darum bewerben, ein Todesser zu sein.

Schaut euch die kleine Muggelstämmige an, die mit dem Erben der Malfoys zusammen ist, sagten die Leute zueinander. Wenn es um Blut ginge, dann würde sie doch sicherlich links liegen gelassen.

* * *

Hogwarts wurde verpflichtend. Den Hexen und Zauberern Großbritanniens war es nicht mehr erlaubt, ihre Kinder nach Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons zu schicken oder sie zu Hause zu unterrichten; Riddle wollte die totale Kontrolle über ihre Ausbildung. „Lasst mich ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Ausbildung kontrollieren", sagte der Mann beim Abendessen, „und ich werde ihre Zukunft kontrollieren."

Zu Hermines großem Verdruss entschied Riddle, dass Muggelkunde ein Pflichtfach für Erst- und Zweitklässler sein würde, und dass der Großteil des Lehrplans betonen würde, wie bedauernswert Muggel waren, wie weit unter den Zauberern sie standen. Muggelstämmige Schüler würden außerdem jedes Jahr bis zu ihren Z.A.G.s Unterricht über magische Bräuche nehmen müssen und wurden dazu ‚ermutigt', eine magische Familie zu finden, bei der sie die Ferien verbringen könnten. Riddle wollte, dass alle Verbindungen zur Muggelwelt so gründlich wie möglich abgebrochen würden.

„Aber ich liebe meine Muggeleltern", protestierte Hermine, als Riddle diesen Erlass offenbarte. Sie saß neben ihm und ihre Aufgabe war es, Tee und Schreibfedern und Pergament zu holen, wenn es benötigt wurde. Ein böses Imperium zu leiten benötigte ziemlich viel Papierkram.

„Ja", sagte der Mann, ohne auch nur von dem Pergament, auf das er schrieb, aufzusehen, „aber du liebst sie vom Herrenhaus der Malfoys aus. Ihre Welt ist nicht deine Welt und wird es niemals sein. Du kannst sie nicht mal zu deiner Abschlussfeier einladen, Hermine. Sie werden nicht einmal bei deiner Hochzeit sein." Er warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Oder?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass Narzissa sich um die Gästeliste kümmern wird", sagte Hermine, die ob des plötzlichen Befehls blinzelte. „Mir ist klar, dass es Tradition ist, dass die Familie der Braut -"

„Ganz genau", unterbrach er sie. „Geh und spiel mit Draco, bevor ihr zur Schule zurück müsst. Schick Montague zu mir. Er kann die nächsten paar Stunden lang mein Laufbursche sein."

„Wie mein Herr wünscht", sagte sie und hielt dann inne. „Mein Herr?"

„Ja?", fragte er leicht ungeduldig.

„Könnte ich Euch bitten, mir ein paar Fragen über Erbschaften von Reinblütern zu beantworten?"

Riddle wollte ihr schon sagen, dass sie Narzissa mit ihren Fragen belästigen sollte, als er das Funkeln in ihren Augen wahrnahm. „Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich dir helfen kann, dich in unserer Welt zurecht zu finden, Hermine", sagte er.

„Sirius Black ist ohne Erben gestorben", sagte sie. „Und ich habe gehört, wie Harry Potter sich darüber beschwert hat, dass ein Mann namens Fletcher Sirius' Sachen ‚gestohlen' habe, Sachen, die Potter offensichtlich als sein Erbe ansah."

„Unwahrscheinlich." Riddle beobachtete sie. „Die meisten Anwesen von Reinblütern werden durch einen Fideikomiss weitergegeben. Man kann sie nicht einfach demjenigen geben, den man gerne hätte."

„Aber wenn er es konnte, heißt das, dass Potter dann der Eigentümer von Sirius' altem Haus ist?"

Riddle lächelte. „Ja, Miss Granger. Das würde es. Gespräche mit dir sind immer so erbaulich. Geh jetzt", befahl er und sie gehorchte.

* * *

„Montague", sagte Riddle, als der junge Todesser hereinkam. „Besorg mir die Adresse von Walburga Blacks Haus und lass es bewachen." Er hielt inne. „Man kann es vielleicht nicht sehen. Ich würde erwarten, dass es mit einem Fidelius-Zauber belegt ist, aber ich will rund um die Uhr eine Wache dort, wo es sein sollte. Ich glaube, wir könnten eine Spur haben, wo Potter sich verschanzt hat."

Riddle blickte auf die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihm und etwas, das er dort sah, entlockte ihm ein leises, zorniges Zischen, das Graham Montague zurückweichen ließ, auf einmal sehr verängstigt.

„Montague", sagte Riddle und rammte seinen Finger auf ein Foto in der Zeitung, „bevor du gehst, wärst du so freundlich, die Frau in dem schlechten Anzug für mich zu identifizieren?"

Montague näherte sich dem Tisch vorsichtig und blickte auf das Foto einer krötengleichen Frau, die von dem Finger davon zu weichen versuchte. „Ähm, das ist Dolores Umbridge, Sir", sagte er. „Es steht auch in der Bildunterschrift."

„Danke, Montague", sagte Riddle. „Du warst überaus hilfreich."

Graham Montague floh.

* * *

Hermine hatte nicht geplant, am Schlüsselloch zu lauschen, wirklich, aber sie konnte nicht umhin, Narzissa Malfoy zu überhören, die, schockierender Weise, ihre Stimme erhoben hatte.

Narzissa war wahrscheinliche die einzige Person, die im Gespräch mit Tom Riddle ihre Stimme erheben würde.

„Du willst, dass ich _diese Frau_ in mein Haus einlade?", sagte sie ungehalten. „Sie wollte Hermine zwingen, eine Blutfeder zu verwenden, und die Vorstellung, ihr Gastfreundschaft anzubieten, ist abscheulich."

„Gastfreundschaft fängt technisch gesehen erst an, wenn wir am Tisch sitzen", sagte Riddle amüsiert. „Sicherlich kannst du deine Abscheu lange genug herunterschlucken, um Cocktails zu servieren."

„Sie ist eine Schande", murmelte Narzissa. „Engstirnige, voreingenommene, kleinkarierte -"

„Also fast wie deine Schwester?", unterbrach Riddle sie.

„Meine _selige_ Schwester", berichtige Narzissa ihn. „Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Walburga und ihre Sorte sind von uns gegangen -"

„Und das nicht einen Augenblick zu früh. Die Stimme der Frau war schrill."

Narzissa lachte. „Sie hat dich uneingeschränkt unterstützt."

Hermine konnte hören, wie Riddle schnaubte. „Sie hielt mich für einen aufgeblasenen Neuling und der einzige Grund, dass sie auch nur annähernd höflich zu mir war, war, dass sie Angst vor mir hatte."

Ihre eigene Angst, dass sie dabei erwischt würde, dass sie vor der Tür herum lungerte, trieb Hermine den Flur entlang und in das kleine Wohnzimmer, das die Jugendlichen benutzten. „Probleme?", fragte Draco, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Sie bemühte sich um eine sehr viel gelassenere Haltung und sagte: „Nein. Ich bin nur müde und ich glaube, dass deine Mutter vorhat, schon wieder Gäste einzuladen."

Draco stöhnte.

Hermine hatte, natürlich, Recht. „Zieht euch formell an", sagte Narzissa, als das fragliche Ereignis näher rückte. Sie blickte Daphne an, während sie das sagte, und das Mädchen nickte; dafür zu sorgen, dass Hermine sich an all die kleinen Details der Reinblüter-Etikette hielt, war ihre unausgesprochene Aufgabe geworden, genau wie Theo dazu bestimmt war, Draco Vertrauter und politischer Berater zu sein. Die Malfoys waren die Aristokraten und würden das öffentliche Gesicht der Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords sein. Die Notts würden die Leute sein – waren es bereits – denen sie in einer Welt voll potentieller Feinde vertrauten.

Als Hermine, ihre Finger auf Dracos Arm, den Ballsaal betrat, war der Raum voller Männer, die sie erkannte. Sie war der einzige Farbtupfer in dem Zimmer, und selbst ihr Kleid hatte eine so tiefgrüne Farbe, dass es wirkte wie Moos in einem Wald bei Dämmerung. Sie zählte die Anwesenden und lächelte langsam, ein kaltes Lächeln, das Draco, der sie beobachtete, die Stirn in Falten legen ließ.

„Möchte ich wissen, was dich so erfreut?", fragte er.

„Das ist keine Party", sagte sie leise. „Nicht mal im Ansatz. Guck dir die Zahlen an."

Draco zählte rasch: drei Frauen und mehr als ein Dutzend Männer, allesamt Todesser. „Warum ist das etwas Gutes?", fragte er.

„Du wirst es sehen", sagte sie, als Marcus Flint zu ihnen kam, und sie streckte ihre Hand aus.

Er streifte seine Lippen über ihren Handrücken und warf Draco einen Blick zu. „Noch auf meinem Totenbett werde ich betrauern, dass du den unfairen Vorteil hattest, in ihrem Jahrgang zu sein", sagte er galant und Draco grinste, während er Hermine zu einem Stuhl nahe einer der Säulen geleitete. Ein paar Augenblicke später stand er mit einer Hand wie nebenbei auf ihrer Schulter hinter ihr, und sie lachte und flirtete mit ihren zu Todessern gewordenen Mitschülern.

Die Hand versteifte sich, als Tom Riddle näher kam und sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen über sie beugte. „Ich sehe, Miss Granger, dass meine Todesser bereits jetzt um dich herumscharwenzeln."

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch und sagte: „Ihr habt solch hervorragende junge Männer ausgesucht, sich Euch anzuschließen, wie könnte ich ihrer schmeichelnden Aufmerksamkeit jemals widerstehen?"

„Kleine Hexe", sagte Riddle mit Zuneigung in der Stimme. „Wirst du mir vergeben, einen deiner Burschen davonzustehlen? Ich muss mit Mr. Flint unter vier Augen sprechen."

„Ich würde Euch alles vergeben, mein Herr", sagte sie, „solange Ihr, wenn Ihr ihn zurückschickt, ihn mit einem Glas Punsch schickt. Es ist ein bisschen warm hier drinnen."

Tom Riddle nahm ihre Hand, küsste ihre Fingerspitzen und sagte: „Ich kann dir nichts abschlagen, meine Liebe. Punsch soll es sein."

Er drehte sich zu Flint und bedeutete dem Mann mit einem abrupten Wink seines Kopfes ihm zu folgen. Als die beiden davongingen, atmete Draco scharf aus und Graham Montague sagte mit zitternder Stimmte: „Redest du immer so mit ihm?"

Draco flüsterte etwas Unverständliches und Hermine sagte: „Er hat gute Laune und das bedeutet, dass er so behandelt werden will, wie jeder andere Adlige auch."

„Und wenn er schlechte Laune hat?", fragte Graham.

„Dann versuche ich, nicht zusammenzuzucken, weil ihn das irritiert."

Graham erschauderte und er und Draco tauschten einen Blick aus. „Ich merke, dass ich dir deinen liebreizenden Preis auf einmal sehr viel weniger beneide", sagte Graham. „Ich werde sehr viel glücklicher damit sein, nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu ziehen."

Draco beobachtete Hermine, die die Tür im Auge behielt. „Du weißt etwas", sagte er. „Es macht mich nervös, wenn du Dinge weißt." In diesem Moment betrat Lucius Malfoy den Raum mit Dolores Umbridge an seinem Arm.

„Immer noch in Rosa?", sagte Adrian Pucey, der die Frau mit Abscheu und Belustigung zugleich ansah.

„An sich ist ein rosa Kleid immer noch formell", sagte Hermine. „Ich trage schließlich auch kein Schwarz."

Er schnaubte und ihre Gruppe beobachtete, wie die Frau durch den Raum stolzierte, offensichtlich hocherfreut, dass sie zu dieser Versammlung eingeladen worden war, und wie sie erst Lucius Malfoy, dann Tom Riddle umschwärmte und gekünstelt anlächelte. Lucius sah zu ihnen und begegnete Dracos Blick, und der Junge nickte leicht, bevor er um Hermines Stuhl herumging und ihr seinen Arm anbot.

„Wir werden gerufen", sagte er.

Sie nahm seinen Arm und stand auf, und sie gingen hinüber zu Riddle, während Narzissa an Nott Seniors Arm ebenfalls aus der Ecke, in der sie mit den älteren Todessern Hof gehalten hatte, zu ihrem Mann, Umbridge und Riddle kam.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie meine Frau getroffen haben", sagte Lucius, ohne Dolores Umbridge Narzissa tatsächlich vorzustellen.

Dolores Umbridge katzbuckelte vor ihrer eleganten Gastgeberin. „Ich bewundere Sie seit Jahren, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte sie.

Narzissa beäugte die Frau und sagte mit kühler Stimme: „Was für eine hübsche Halskette, Miss Umbridge. Sollte ich Ihnen zu Ihrem zukünftigen Glück gratulieren?"

Tom Riddle verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Wein.

Umbridge berührte das Medaillon an ihrem Hals und sagte: „Oh, nein. Das ist ein Familienerbstück." Sie sah zu Hermine, unterließ es aber, mehr zu tun als ihre Lippen in Richtung des Mädchens zu kräuseln. Draco versteifte sich, sagte aber nichts.

„Es ist, in der Tat, ein Familienerbstück", sagte Tom Riddle. „Ich glaube allerdings, dass Sie nicht ganz im Klaren darüber sind, welcher Familie es gehört." Er wandte sich an Hermine. „Was hältst du davon, meine Liebe?"

„Es ist sehr hübsch, mein Herr", sagte sie.

„Hättest du es gerne?", fragte er.

Hermine betrachtete das Medaillon um Dolores Umbridges Hals und bezwang das Zittern, das ihre Seele durchzog. „Eure Großzügigkeit ist zu freundlich, mein Herr, aber ich bevorzuge die Kette, die Ihr mir bereits gegeben habt."

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, sie wäre ‚lahm'?", zog er sie mit einem verruchten Lächeln auf.

Dolores Umbridge öffnete ihren Mund. „Ihr lasst das kleine Schlammblut doch etwa nicht so zu Euch sprechen? Ein Geschenk zu kritisieren, dass Ihr ihr gönnerhaft gegeben habt?"

Tom Riddle strich eine Hand besitzergreifend über Hermines Haare. „Hermine hat mich bisher noch nicht enttäuscht", sagte er. „Schlau. Loyal. Diskret. Der Sprechende Hut wusste, was er tat, als er sie in unser Haus gesteckt hat." Er ließ seinen Blick über Umbridge wandern. „Ich überlege aber, ob Ihre Einteilung möglicherweise eher eine Art seltsamer Scherz sein sollte."

Umbridge erstarrte und sah sich um. Ein Raum voll schwarz gekleideter Männer hatte ihre Gruppe wie beiläufig umrundet. Lucius Malfoy hatte ihren Arm fallen gelassen und Narzissas genommen.

„Sie wissen, dass Slytherins sich in ihrer Geschichte _niemals_ gegen eine der Ihren gewandt haben", sagte Narzissa, ihre Stimme trällernd. „Ich wollte Sie die ganze Zeit fragen, wie Sie zu dem Schluss kommen konnten, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter, eine Slytherin, dazu zu zwingen, eine Blutfeder zu benutzen."

„Sie ist muggelstämmig", sagte Umbridge, die durch den Raum voller Männer mit harten Augen blickte. Thorfinn Rowle lachte darüber, leise und dunkel. Graham Montague sah aus, als würde er der Frau mit Freuden jetzt und hier ihre Kehle herausreißen. Selbst Yaxley wirkte, als würde ihn das Argument Umbridges ermüden.

„Sie ist eine Slytherin", berichtigte Riddle sie, „und Sie tragen das Medaillon meiner Mutter."

Umbridge legte eine Hand über das Medaillon und ihre Finger umklammerten es krampfhaft.

„Wo haben Sie es her?", fragte er, „Denn ich bin ganz sicher, dass es kein Familienerbstück ist. Nicht in _Ihrer_ Familie."

„Ich… ich habe es einem Mann abgenommen, der es verkaufen wollte", flüsterte Umbridge. „Ich glaube, sein Name war Mundungus Irgendwas."

„Fletcher", sagte Hermine. Riddle sah sie an und sie zuckte elegant die Schultern. „Ich habe Potter einmal überhört, dass ein Mann mit diesem Namen Sirius Blacks Sachen gestohlen und verkauft hätte. Ich glaube, ich habe es Euch gegenüber erwähnt, und wirklich, wie viele Leute namens Mundungus kann es schon geben?"

Riddle blickte Marcus Flint an und sagte: „Finde heraus, wie er es bekommen hat, dann töte ihn." Flint nickte, Graham Montague schloss sich ihm an und die beiden verließen den Ballsaal. Riddle streckte seine Hand aus und Umbridge starrte ihn an, mit großen Augen blinzelnd und schwer schluckend.

„Er will, dass Sie das Medaillon seiner Mutter zurückgeben", sagte Hermine in einem Tonfall, als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind reden.

Umbridge warf der jungen, in Seide gekleideten Hexe an Draco Malfoys Arm einen feindseligen Blick zu

„Ich würde empfehlen zu tun, was er verlangt", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Dolores Umbridge fummelte mit dem Verschluss und ließ das Medaillon beinahe fallen, als sie es Tom Riddle überreichte. Er schloss seine Finger darum und lächelte, bevor er es in eine Innentasche seiner Jacke steckte. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Umbridge.

„Aber ich habe getan, was Ihr verlangt habt", sagte sie und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. „Ich bin auf Eurer Seite", sagte sie, ihre Stimme ein panisches Winseln. „Ich will Euch helfen, unsere Welt von Ungeziefer wie ihr zu bereinigen", sie zeigte auf Hermine. „Muggel und Muggelstämmige sind Abschaum, sie -"

Umbridge geiferte weiter, ihre Stimme wurde immer höher und verzweifelter, und Riddle sagte mit leichtem Verdruss in der Stimme zu Narzissa: „Es ist, als wäre Walburga wieder unter uns."

Narzissa seufzte. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich sie nicht einladen wollte, aber du hast darauf bestanden. Du hättest einfach jemanden zu ihrer Wohnung schicken können, um sie zu töten und das Medaillon zu holen, aber nein, du musstest es dramatisch gestalten."

Umbridge schlug weiterhin verbal um sich, mehr und mehr Todesser wirkten belustigt und Riddle sagte: „Ich genieße deine Gastfreundschaft einfach so sehr, meine liebe Narzissa, dass ich keinem Vorwand widerstehen kann, eine deiner Partys zu besuchen."

Ein Elf erschien in dem Raum und machte eine nervöse kleine Bewegung.

„Das Essen ist angerichtet, Tom, also, wenn du sie einfach töten würdest, könnten wir uns alle setzen", sagte Narzissa.

„Natürlich", sagte der Mann und ließ die schrillen Proteste mit einem schnellen _Avada_ verstummen.

„Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du den Boden nicht beschmutzt", sagte Narzissa, während sie auf den Speisesaal zeigte, und die Leute im Ballsaal sich zum Essen begaben. „Es ist sehr schwierig, Blut zu entfernen, ohne das Holz zu beschädigen."

„Für dich tue ich doch Alles, meine Liebe", sagte Riddle. „Mr. Pucey, besorg Miss Granger etwas Punsch, bevor du uns beim Essen Gesellschaft leistest; ich fürchte, dass ich versprochen hatte, dass Mr. Flint ihr ein Glas holen würde, und dann musste ich ihn für eine kleine Aufgabe wegschicken."

Adrian Pucey nickte, sah Hermine mit großen Augen an und machte sich dann auf, ihr wie befohlen etwas Punsch zu besorgen.


End file.
